Past Sins
by ShanRB
Summary: Anna had just learned that Robert was alive after all, after seeing each other they both had many questions that needed to be answered. They realize they want to try to be friends at least, but can that really happen? The bigger question is can they escape the threat that awaits them both in Port Charles? Set in 2006
1. Chapter 1

PAST SINS

Chapter 1

It had been months since Anna had been back at her apartment in London, it was nice to finally be home. There was a stack of mail that she needed to go through, and a quick glance at the machine shows there are 47 messages waiting for her to listen to, most of which she's sure were from Robin. All of this can wait though, all Anna want to do right now is take a long soak in the tub and then get a good nights sleep in her own bed. Thinking of Robin always makes her smile, as Anna draws her bath she decides she will have to make time to go to Port Charles for a visit and stay for a while, there is one more case to finish off then she hopefully can take some personal time. After her bath, a relaxed Anna crawls into bed and drifts off to sleep almost immediately.

It was close to noon when Anna made her way to her computer with a steaming cup of tea in her hand. She had already gone through the mail, most of it had been bills, nothing interesting there. Once she's checked her emails she will listen to the messages and call Robin, with the time difference she should be up soon. There are a couple emails from Robin but she better deal with the business ones first. As she starts reading through them a new bulletin pops up. She opens it out of habit more than really caring what it might be about. Anna's jaw drops as soon as it opens, how can this be true? A wanted poster stares back at her with the faces of three people, Luke Spencer, Holly Sutton and Robert Scorpio. Can this be true is he really alive? Anna jumps up and rushes over to the answering machine and presses play. The first 12 or 15 that were from Robin sounded like she was just hoping to talk, but then the tone changes. In her next message, Anna can hear it in Robin's voice that she really needs to talk to her. There were a few messages from other people but the ones from Robin seemed to get more desperate. The last one simply said, "Mom call me the minute you hear this, I have to tell you something life changing." That proves it Robin most have found out that Robert is alive.

When Anna called Robin there was no answer, maybe she isn't up yet or maybe she is in the shower or she worked a night shift. Anna starts thinking about Robert while she waits to try Robin again. How could he be alive? If he was out there all this time why had he never come looking for her? He had been the key to getting her memory back when she finally remembered him she remembered everything. Reading the letter he had left Robin about how much he loved her had finally unlocked her mind. She heard his voice, she remembered their life together, how much they loved each other, she also remembered the explosion that changed everything. When that memory had come, she had been certain he had died, he was right there so much closer to the blast then she had been, and in a flash, he was gone. If he's alive why had he never come for her? Where had he been all these years? Did he know what Anna had gone through? Her anger was building with each new question. These questions aren't going to answer themselves she'd better try Robin again maybe she knows something.

After not getting an answer at her apartment or on her cell Anna tries the hospital. Apparently, Robin had taken some time off, Anna wonders where she could be if she has taken time off why isn't she answering her cell phone? It had really sounded like Robin had wanted to talk to her so why isn't she answering her phone, where had she gone? If Robin was going to tell anyone where she had gone it would be her Uncle Mac, so Anna calls him next.

"Hello Anna, I was wondering when I would be hearing from you," Mac said when he answered the phone.

"Hi, Mac. So is it true, is he alive?" Anna asks.

"Yes it is, I've seen him myself," Mac confirmed. "Anna I can't imagine what you're feeling right now but Robert says he had to stay away to keep you and Robin safe."

"I don't care," Anna snaps.

"That's what you say but I know you, Anna. He says he had to stay away to save yours and Robin's lives, apparently, he knew about Robin's HIV and your amnesia but wasn't allowed to come anywhere near either of you," Mac tried to explain.

"Mac, I really don't want to hear any of it. Where's Robin?" Anna asked. "She left me a lot of messages while I was away and now I can't get a hold of her."

"Well, I think she might have gone after Robert," Mac told her about the outbreak at General Hospital that had brought Robert to Port Charles. "After the mess at the hospital Holly took off, then Luke went after her, and if I had to guess Robert went after them both. Robin's taken time off so she might have gone after them as well, as mad as she might be with her father she still wants to make sure he's OK," Mac explains.

"OK well, I guess I'll be the next one to follow them. Thanks for everything Mac, we'll talk more later, bye," Anna ends the call and hangs up.

Anna immediately starts making plans to go after her daughter, who knows what kind of trouble she might be headed for if she's following those three. After a few phone calls, she packs a bag and left her apartment. While she makes her way to the Markum Islands Anna can't help but wonder about Robert again. How could he have survived that explosion? The one thing she had been sure of when she got her memory back was that Robert had died in that explosion. Mac had said he knew about Robin's condition, how could he have let her go through that alone? He should have been there for her, one of her parents should have been there with her. Why would he stay away? Anna wondered if he even worried about what had happened to her. Did he think since she had lost her memory she didn't need him to come for her? How dare him, how could he walk away from their life like it meant nothing. When the chopper pilot came up to say they could leave Anna nearly bit his head off but stopped herself, it wasn't him she was mad at.

"It should take about an hour to get to the area we believe the people you are looking for are in," the pilot told her.

"Well let's get going, there's a couple of people there I really need to see, and the sooner the better," Anna says as they walk towards the helicopter. The report about the encephalitis outbreak at GH was waiting for Anna when she boarded the chopper. During the flight Anna learns that Luke had returned to Port Charles infected with the virus that quickly spread, it had been the same virus Robert had been assigned to contain. Lots of people in Port Charles had been infected, she couldn't stop the tears from falling when she read that Tony Jones had died from it. Luke's daughter had been very ill, then the tears really start to fall when she reads that Robin had gotten ill as well. She could have lost Robin and she wasn't there for her yet again. Anna wipes away her tears, they must be getting close by now, they've been in the air for a while now. Then a big house in the middle of the jungle appears, and she could see people outside. Yes, that's who she's looking for, there's Robin. She gets ready to be lowered down to them, she grabs her gun not knowing what kind of situation she would find down there.

As she climbs down the ladder there was a combination of anger and excitement growing inside of her. As much as she wants to kick Robert's ass she can't wait to see him either. When she hit the ground Anna wanted nothing more than to hold Robin in her arms to make sure she is really there and the virus hasn't made her sicker, it is so good to see her little girl again. Even with her back to him, she can feel him, Robert's there looking at her. How can Robert still have this effect on her? She took a step back from Robin and handed her the gun, she won't be needing that right now.

"Anna, it's been a while."

When Anna turns to face him all she wants to do is physically hurt him, why did he leave her on her own for all those years? "Yeah, it's been too long." She wants him to feel her pain, the kick in his jaw was just the start. Robert defends himself but that's all, he must realize she has every right to hate him, but that doesn't make Anna feel better she just wants to hit him, again and again, harder and harder. Then there's gunfire and his arms are around her, after all this time he is still her safe place. As mad as she is at him how can this feel so right? If there's danger, he's there for her, they will face it together. She can't let on, he can't know he can still affect her like this. When Anna turns though, she sees it was Robin that had fired the gun and Anna's anger comes right back, and she pushes herself away from Robert. Anna become aware of the other people around her, she's not sure who the younger two are but she knows Luke and Holly are right there. Even though she has never meet Luke before she knows that's him. He exposed Robin to a virus that could have killed her, Luke's not in her good books right now either. Then there's Holly, Anna has no problem being rude to her, they will never be friends and Anna is in no mood to even try to be nice. Anna would be happy to tell all three of them off then hand them over to the authorities but it seems like Robin and Luke's daughter Lulu have different ideas. When Robin requests to talk to both of her parents alone Anna couldn't refuse and is glad when Robert doesn't object other than to worry about some jewels. Just to hurt her a little though, Robin had to suggest that the adventure was more important then she was, at times it may have seemed that way to Robin but that had never true.

While the three of them talked Anna couldn't help but notice how Robert would look at her, he had a little smile every time she looked, there was a hint of happiness in his eyes. Anna wondered if it was anything like she was feeling. As mad as she was at him for faking his death for so long, Anna couldn't help but feel happy, Robert was right here, he really is alive.

Having to face the pain they had cause Robin for all those years was one of the hardest things Anna has had to face since her own return from the dead. At least Robert was right there with her, she still can't fully believe he is standing in the same room. When he brought up Patrick, Anna couldn't believe Robin had found someone so much like her father. If Anna was honest with herself, she knows Robert is not a bad man they had both just made too many mistakes where Robin was concerned, and each other for that matter. When the three of them started talking Anna never would have dreamed the conversation would lead to the heartfelt truths they both shared about their feeling for each other. She knew her feeling had never changed, then to hear him admit that he still felt the same way about her. It didn't matter how mad they might be at each other neither of them would lie to Robin just to hurt the other. Besides Robert is her once in a lifetime love, there's no denying that.

When Robert left the room he grabbed a bottle and went off to find a place to be alone. On the second floor, he found a little room that would do just fine, this could have been a reading room before, there's not much left in it now but at least there was a small couch and a side table. He needed time to get his head straight again before joining the rest of them. From the moment Anna came out of the sky Robert could hardly take his eyes off of her. He had expected her anger and wasn't even all that surprised that she attacked him. Had she felt the same spark he had when they touched? There has never been another woman that affects him like she does. That moment when she was in his arms before she pushed him away, all was right in his world. His feelings had never changed for her in all the time they were apart, he had buried his feeling for her once but he wouldn't do it again. He knows they may never be together again but he will always love her. If he had thought for a moment she wouldn't kick his ass he would have taken her in his arms and tell her how much he still loves her to this day. Although she may have understood that was what he had basically just said before leaving her and Robin in the other room. Robert picked up the bottle and took another big swig, this little game he had been playing with Spencer, competing for Holly's attention it seemed so pointless now. It was just another battle of one-upmanship, as long as Anna was here he knew she would be all he could think about.

When Anna and Robin returned to the others, they noticed Robert wasn't there. Lulu told Robin she saw him head upstairs a while ago with a bottle of wine, he hadn't said much and it looked like he had a lot on his mind. When Dillon came over to join the conversation, Anna quietly slipped away.

Robert had been sitting alone for sometime when there was a knock at the doorway. "Is there enough there to share? I brought a glass," Anna said with a smile as she held up an empty glass.

"I'll share as long as you promise there won't be any drunken brawls later, I'm not sure I'm ready for another round," Robert smiles back. Anna walks over and handed him her glass, then sits down next to him. When he handed the glass back to her he looks her in the eyes, "You have every right to hate me, I would understand if you never want to see or talk to me again. Anna, I need you to know I wanted to come back to you, and I'm sorry I couldn't. You must believe I wanted to, more than anything I wanted to," then he looked away.

Anna didn't say anything she just sipped her drink, of course, he knows how much he's hurt her, but she can see the pain in his eyes as well. She was still angry with him but what does he mean he couldn't? Anna had questions but didn't know if she wanted the answers. So they sat together, neither of them spoke they just sipped their wine. When Anna had finished her glass she finally spoke again. "Why couldn't you?"

Robert refilled her glass then took another sip himself. Robert couldn't look at her but he did start talking. "You once had to make a choice that changed our future, I will never doubt that was the hardest but easiest choice you have ever made. After the explosion, I was pulled out of the ocean and put back together. I had been in a coma for almost 3 months, when I came out of it they told me about your amnesia and your other injuries. You had been in the same hospital that I was in but had been moved about 2 months before. I could barely move at first, there had been multiple fractures in both my legs and one arm. Never mind the internal damage I was recovering from. The WSB told me I was being mended in hopes that I would work for them. I had a choice, if I agreed to work for them once I was healed you would continue getting medical treatment and Robin would be left alone. If I refused they would stop my treatment and if I survived I would be a broken man and I would most likely never be able to fully take care of myself, and they would kill you just in case you were a double agent and your memory came back. As if that wasn't enough they promised to ruin Robin's life as well, they showed me pictures of her, they had been watching her since the explosion. I was more than ready to agree, I would do anything to keep my family safe, but that was when they told me the second part of the deal. What they actually wanted me to do and that I could never tell either of you I was alive." Robert took another long drink then they slipped back into silence.

"Robert they did stop my treatment at some point though. I was living in the wildness in Canada, with a man named Burt," Anna finally said. "I was lost, all alone I had no idea who I was or where I belonged. Burt was a good man and he took care of me but where the hell were you? You should have come and found me."

"Anna I swear to you I wanted to. Eventually, they told me they lost you, but they felt you were safe. They knew about Burt and felt he must have taken you somewhere for your safety, that was all I was told." Robert answered then he looked into her eyes. "I was horrified and wanted to go look for you, but that was the first time they actually threaten Robin's life."

Anna gasped and put her hand over her mouth, "No, not our little girl why would they do that?"

"Yes they would, you were both the way they kept me in line and ensure I kept doing what they wanted. When they still knew where you were, if I started questioning them they would come up with new ways of making it clear they could kill you at any time. The one that always haunted me was a picture of you and someone was holding you up by the hair and had a knife to your throat, they were applying enough pressure so I could see the blood from the cut on your neck, I could see the fear in your eyes. They had quite the collection of gems like that one," Robert said bitterly. "Sometimes it was a gun, sometimes you were tied up. I always believed the person doing that to you was enjoying it."

Anna gasped and touched the scar on her neck wondering what other things had been done to her or how many times they had threatened to kill her. "Oh, Robert."

"I hated what they were making me do Anna. They didn't care about any of us, I was just a weapon and you then Robin were the tools to keep me in line. It killed another little piece of me every time they made me kill someone, but if I stopped I knew they would kill her," Robert paused, "It broke my heart that I couldn't go to Robin when she contracted HIV. I should have been there for her, she should never have had to go through that without one of us there for her." Robert said, not bothering to try to hide his tears. "When I heard that you were in Pine Valley, and Robin had gone to see you it was the happiest I'd been in years. I knew I could never come home or be that man you loved again but at least you and Robin had finally found each other."

Anna wondered what he meant but noticed both her glass and the bottle were empty. She worried he'd leave soon now that the wine is gone. "If I go get another bottle of wine will you still be here when I get back?" Anna knows she has to keep him talking now that he's started or she may never get the answers she now knows she needs from him.

"Yes, as long as it's just you that comes back Anna," he agreed, then he told her where to find it. Anna was the only person that needs to hear what he has to say. She knew him better than anyone else in the world and he could let his guard down with her. He knew if he wanted any chance to make Anna understand he had to tell her the truth, but maybe not all the details, at least not yet. It felt good to talk about this, he needed to get it out, and he wanted to ask her some things of his own.

Anna didn't want anyone to see her so she made her way quietly down the hall. As she got closer to where Robert said she would find more wine she heard Holly's voice. She sighed, of course, the one person in this house she wants nothing to do with. Anna was about to head back empty-handed when Robin calls out to her. "Where did you take off to, and have you seen dad?" Robin asks. "Luke and Holly are in there making jokes about you going off to bury his body."

"If you go grab me a bottle of wine I'll tell you, but don't let them know I'm out here, please." Anna glanced toward to the door of the room the voices were coming from.

Robin looks at her mom wondering what she was up to but does what she asks, and quickly returns with the wine. "Your father is actually in the mood to talk so I need to get back there. We have a lot that needs to be dealt with. There is a lot of pain for both of us. I can tell the things he's telling me he hasn't talked about much before, if at all. Thanks for this and you haven't seen me OK." Anna hugged her then turned and hurried off down the hall. When Anna re-enters the room Robert's head was back and his eyes closed. "Oh Robert, I wasn't done talking to you yet. I might be angry with you but I can see your pain, I feel it too." Then Anna walked over to pick up her glass.

"Good, I wasn't done either," Robert says then opens his eyes, "Not sleeping just resting my eyes, Luv."

Anna smiles and slaps his shoulder as she joins him on the couch again. It was just so easy to be completely at ease with him. "Ok where were we, you knew Robin had found me but did I have my memory back yet?"

Robert was confused again, "Wait, you didn't have it back when you found her?"

"No, I knew about my past but didn't remember it. I knew I had a child, I had the facts and there was a handsome man that would appear in my mind but I couldn't remember anything." Anna looked up expecting to see his cocky little smile at hearing he was on her mind even then, but it wasn't there. "My brother in law went to Paris to talk to Robin, saying he wanted to write an article about me, Robin came looking for him in Pine Valley after that. When I heard her voice I just knew, she came to the door, and I knew who she was as soon as I heard her. I went to the door and called her name, Robert it was so wonderful to see our little girl. Mostly just the memories about Robin came back that day. The worst part was I had to send her away, it was so hard on both of us but I was in danger and I couldn't have Robin getting hurt yet again."

"Anna, I'm sorry that must have been so hard. You stayed in contact with each other right?" he said and took her hand.

"Of course we did," Anna told him. "It was amazing having some memories back. I could actually remember parts of my life. I was sad about what I had missed but happy that I could actually remember holding her as a baby, and then watching her as a little girl that grew into a fine young lady."

"I really thought you had your memory back."

"It was still some time before I got it back completely. Robert what did you mean you aren't the man I loved?" Anna asked.

"If you knew what I have done I don't think you would be sitting here with me, they made me into a monster," Robert says not able to look at her. It was Anna's turn to take his hand, she squeezed it gently. "I was their hired gun, I was nothing to them but a mindless killer. I would be given a target and expected to carry out the mission no questions asked, most of them I was never even told why. You and Robin didn't need that man in your lives. So even when the new regime came in and finally released me from the deal I couldn't come back. Instead, I tried to drown the memories of what I had done in one bottle after another. Then I set out to help other people because I could never be there for the most important people to me, Robert Scorpio was gone."

"No, he wasn't, he was in safe keeping in my mind, even if I didn't know who he was," Anna reached up and touched his face. He was really here with her, it was so good to touch him. "I didn't know who you were but you were always with me."

"Anna that couldn't have been easy either, having some strange man in you heard."

"I didn't know anything about my life before the cabin and Burt, but I knew I must have had one and you were the one connection I had to that life. Flashes of a man that was clearly important to me, at first it was so quick I wasn't sure what was happening. Once Alex found me, I have a twin by the way, but I think that's a story for another night," Anna told him with a smile. "The more I learned about my life, the longer you stuck around. We looked into my life, and I saw a picture of you and was finally able to put a name to the face."

"I let you down as a husband, once I walked out on you and the second time I failed to save you. You should never have had to go through any of that by yourself." Then Robert dropped his head into his hands.

"It sounds like you did save me, Robert. Would I be here if you hadn't done what they made you do?"

"No, they would have killed you," Robert admitted.

"Besides it was your letter to Robin that brought it all back," Anna told him.

Robert looked up not understanding, "What do you mean?"

"You left Robin a letter when you came after me, she sent it to me and told me to read it when I was ready. Robin had read it many times over the years. It took me some time to get the courage to open it, but when I finally did I could hear your voice for the first time, then the memories came, everything, your love was the key. I had been hoping that if I had survived the explosion I'd read about then maybe you had too and were out there somewhere, but when I remembered it I was sure you had been killed." Robert wiped the tears from her eyes as she finished talking. "I remembered who I was, what Anna Devane was really like. Robert, I didn't miss you until I remembered you, then I was heartbroken."

"Every word in that letter was the truth and came from my heart. Please don't hate me for saying this, but I still love you, Anna. I've never stopped, not for a minute."

"I would have to hate myself a well because I still love you too." They took each other in their arms and just held each other. Anna has no idea what this meant but she's happy that Robert's alive. Anna was a little surprised when she realizes she would take him however she can get him, as long as he is a part of her life again.

When they finally make their way back to the other's Anna notices Robin watching them as they entered the room. As soon as Robert went over to talk to Luke Robin made her way over to Anna to find out what they had been talking about all this time. When she got close to her mom, Anna leaned in close so just Robin would hear, "I'll tell you what we were talking about but not here OK, it can wait a little while."

Robin looked over at her father then back at Anna, they both looked a little raw from their conversation, whatever they had been talking about was important to them both. When she looked back at Robert she noticed it looked like a weight had been lifted from him. "It looks like you both needed that talk, whatever it was about," Robin said then smiles at her mom.

"Let's just say I understand, he explained a little of why he stayed away, and please don't hate him for it," Anna said hoping Robin would let it go for now at least. "Once we can talk I hope you'll understand as well."

Even while Robert talked to Luke he kept looking over at Anna, she was really here. They had talked about a little of what they needed to, he hoped she would continue talking to him. She knows he's alive and she didn't kill him when she found him, so there is hope of making her understand, maybe he could have her back in his life.

Holly noticed the change in Robert after they had returned. What is it about Anna Devane that has always captivated Robert? Even when they were married Anna had a connection to him, that was more than their daughter. Holly didn't care for the fact the attention wasn't all on her now. "So you two vanish for a couple hours and you're right back under her spell?" Holly hissed with bitterness. "That's what I was talking about young Dillon, she's already got him wrapped around her little finger."

"What's your problem, Holly? Anna and I needed to talk. There was a massive explosion the last time we saw each other and there were things that we both needed to say."

"An explosion, really? It sounds dangerous to be around the two of you," Dillon joked.

"Oh like you begging her to take you back?" Holly shot back at Robert.

"Dillon it's nothing to joke about, that explosion took my parents away from me," Robin told him.

"Robert that woman walks in and suddenly she's all that matters, you're putty in her hands," Holly accused him.

"What's the matter Holly, don't you like sharing the attention?" Anna asked smugly.

"I certainly didn't like sharing my husband!" Holly stated. Everyone was suddenly captivated by this heated exchange.

"Yeah but he was my husband first, and we had unfinished business to deal with then as well." Anna wasn't going to back down.

"Like the fact you were still in love with him and wanted to steal him back!" Holly accused.

"Like the fact I needed him to know the truth about why I had to do what I had done," Anna wasn't going to let Holly talk to her like this.

"Yeah that you'd lied to him."

"I saved his life!" Anna shot back. Holly rolled her eyes, she still didn't believe any of that. "That he had a daughter."

"That you hid from him."

"Stop talking about things you will never understand. Would it have been better for you if I'd been killed in that first explosion, that I died before I even knew I was pregnant? Then when your white knight married you to keep his best friend's pregnant girlfriend from being deported, his past would have never mattered."

Holly was shocked, "We did love each other, you bitch."

"Eventually, I was always Robert's perfect woman. We've loved each other from the start."

Holly was gobsmacked, she was right Robert had picked Anna over her. When he found out she was alive and they were still technically married he served her with divorce papers and went after Anna.

"What's the matter Holly, can't handle the truth?" Anna was in no mood to take Holly's crap.

Robin could see this was going to get out of hand, "OK, that's enough. We should talk about something else, like how are we going to get out of here," she suggests, anything to stop these two and to get the attention off of her parents.

Anna looked at Robin, then moved closer to her again, maybe this wasn't the time for this fight. "You're right I don't need to waste my time on this hussy," Anna said to Robin.

Holly seemed like she was ready to keep arguing now, she had recovered from Anna's last sting, but Luke lead her away from the situation. If Anna could take down Robert she'd break Holly in a heartbeat. "It's not worth dying over English," He said as they walked away.

Robert had wisely stayed quiet through it all. Dillon and Lulu watched the entire scene in a state of shock. Neither of them knew exactly what had just happened, but understood Robin had stopped her mother from tearing Holly apart.

As everyone started to wander away Robert moved closer to Anna. "It's been a while since two women have fought over me. You clearly won, so now you can do whatever you want with me." Robert said, that cocky little smile of his now shining back at Anna.

"You shush, she just doesn't know when to stay quiet," Anna told him, quickly hiding the smile he's comment had caused. Was he actually flirting with her and did she actually like it? She had caught him watching her with a smile on his face a couple time. She's not the only one feeling that attraction between them.

"Anna you're right about my perfect woman," he whispered so just Anna would hear. He saw her cheeks flush then walked towards Robin. As much as he wanted to turn up the charm, maybe get her alone again he knew he shouldn't push his luck. Being around her again all he wanted to do was make her understand and have her forgive him. To hold her, caress her, he longed to be close to her.

...

On her flight back to Port Charles Robin took time to think about everything that had happened. While her parents had talked Anna seem to have found a way to understand and accept what had kept them apart. Robert had seemed a little more at ease as well, Robin knew he has been putting on a strong front and that he was dealing with some things he wouldn't let on to. Robin realized she had found herself smiling a lot watching her parents the rest of the time they were together. Just the fact that her mother was there, made it seem like when she was young and this was yet another adventure. Anna was mostly being nice to Robert and had even joined in on the little game of trying to one-up each other for the bag of jewels. Robert and Luke had found them in the old safe, but since then they had all been trying to get them for themselves. Then there was Robert, who kept watching Anna. Robin had noticed him several times looking at Anna with a little smile on his face. They had seemed pretty cozy when they all woken up this morning as well. Is it possible after all these years that they can just slip back into the way it always was between them? There was always an unspoken bond there and it had seemed like they had both found some peace just knowing the other one was in the room.

Her parents are both back in her life now and even though her mother had clearly gone there to hurt her father for abandoning them for all those years, they now seem to be getting along, mostly. Robin still didn't understand it though, hopefully, it wouldn't be that long before Anna would tell her what they had talked about. Her mother was still hurt by what her father had done but if Anna could let go of some of that anger after having a heart to heart with him, maybe she should try that too. Anna had told her to let him be a part of her life and once they're back in Port Charles she will make sure to make the effort to let that happen. He was still her father and she still loved him. Robin had lost to much time with both her parents not to give him the chance to prove he really wants to be a part of her life again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was late but Robert wasn't asleep, he sat on his bed thinking. He had to admit it was very odd to be staying at the Quartermains but if staying here and working at the Hunted Star gave him a reason to stay in Port Charles that's what he would do. If he was going to prove to Robin how important she is and that he really wants a relationship with her, Robert knew he has to stay around and not walk out on her.

It had been a couple weeks since he had returned from the Markum Islands and the inevitable meeting with Anna. He knew it could have gone a lot worse then it did. Anna was still going to be mad Robert was sure, but she had come and talked to him and given him a chance to tell her why he had to stay away. Robert had told her the truth, now she'll have the time she needs to think. Oh, how he had missed that woman. He had held her, breathed in her scent, Anna had really been there with him. Hopefully, they will get another chance to talk soon. Robert smiles to himself because he's sure it won't be that long before Anna comes to visit Robin. He couldn't keep himself from thinking about her, sometimes he worried she may not forgive him. Other times he would be happy just thinking about their much too brief reunion, seeing her again had awoken his imagination. The wonderfully dirty thoughts about her were his favorite, he wanted to hold her close, kiss her and oh so much more.

In the Markum Islands for a short time, Robert had felt true happiness. Anna and Robin had both been there, yes, neither of them had forgiven him, but he believed they didn't hate him either. They'd all been together, they'd talked and had a few laughs. For years Robert had believed that would never happen again

For now, Robin was the one he needed to concentrate on, he needed to figure out how to reconnect with her. She is still his little girl and he has missed her for too long. They had talked a few times in the last two weeks, Robert knew he had pissed her off a couple times but he hoped not too badly. Robert was sure that with enough time he will be able to prove he loves her and just wants to be a part of her life. Robert put his head back on his pillow, he never would have dreamed he'd be back in Port Charles working on a relationship with his daughter. He had always dreamed about Anna, but now she seemed less like a fantasy.

...

Anna's latest assignment will take her back to Port Charles, there's a man there, Lorenzo Alcazar the agency needs information on. The fact her daughter is there will work as a perfect cover. The best part of the assignment will be the time she gets to spend with Robin, in fact, that was the main reason Anna had taken this assignment. Apparently Robert is in Port Charles now as well, Anna isn't sure how she was going handle that, he'll see through her so easily and know she's on assignment. Anna was actually looking forwards to see him though, they needed to talk some more she still needed more answers. She could feel an excitement in her body, what was going on? She felt a pull to be near him, to know he's close by. Since she had seen him, Robert had been on her mind a lot. It was so clear on the islands that they are still very in tune with each other, and Anna knows he can still read her like a book. Anna would deal with that later though, now she just wants to get there and see Robin, it had been almost a month and a half since they'd seen each other and she missed her so much. It had been so nice seeing her even if it was only a quick visit. This time they will have time for some much-needed mother-daughter chats, especially about this Patrick Drake. Was he really as much like Robert as it sounds? Anna will be the judge of that. She had done some research on him and it was all very impressive, and he's good looking as well. If they could have the love she and Robert have but make it work, Robin will be a very lucky girl and that would make Anna so happy.

On the plane, Anna went over the dossier about Lorenzo Alcazar he's an illegal arms dealer who had apparently gotten out of the business but was believed to recently have gotten reinvolved. While she read her mind keeps wondering back to Robin. When she finally finishes reading, she could let herself feel excited about the time she will get to spend with her daughter. Since Robin left Paris they don't get to spend nearly enough time together. From the few phone calls they've had since they saw each other she can tell this Patrick is having quite an effect on her little girl. Before she knew it they were landing in Port Charles.

First a walk down on the docks, it was always so nice to go down there and clear her head. As she walks she hears two voices she would know anywhere, Robert and Robin are just a little ways away from her and it sounds like he's annoying her. Anna comes around the corner and sure enough there they both were, it's so good to see them. If Anna was honest with herself she has to admit she was happy to see Robert this soon. Once they're greeted each other, Anna found out that Patrick and Robin had ended whatever had been going on between them. Robert had never been great at these kinds of problems, but Anna had to admit he was trying. Once Anna knew what was going on they both tried to help Robin even if they were being a little snarky with each other. A part of Anna was really enjoying the little back and forth they seem to be using to communicate a little mean but a little flirty. Anna was surprised he left when she told him to make Patrick pay for breaking up with Robin. She wondered if he had he really gone off to do what she asked? There's no time to wonder about that Robin needs her mom and they should go talk. They made their way to Kelly's so they could sit and talk.

It couldn't have worked out better when they got to Kelly's, Alcazar walked right into Anna. The first contact was made he is definitely in Port Charles. Anna quickly checks in with her boss, then joined Robin so they could have a talk about what's going on with her and Patrick. If she's not mistaken Robin is falling for him no matter how much she denies it. Just listening to her talk about Patrick her feelings were clear no matter how many times she says it was just about sex. Oh, Robin, you need to go after this don't let him slip through your fingers, Anna thought.

Robert was just coming back to Kelly's when Robin and Anna were leaving. He had gone to talk to Patrick after all. He didn't kick his ass but Anna was still impressed that he did what she wanted no questions asked. When it comes to Robin they still make a good team. After Anna and Robin turn down the offer of dinner, Robin left leaving Robert and Anna to talk. Robert told her it was clear to him that Patrick was falling in love with Robin as well. When Robert suggests that Anna was there to reconnect with him she was a little thrown, he had been the one flirting with her. Then he followed that up with asking why she was really in town. Of course, he knows there's more to her visit then what she says is going on. It's infuriating how well he knows her. As they walk and talk about Robin and Patrick it all felt so normal, the two of them walking together down by the docks, like they had done countless times before. Then Robert turned to her, "Anna I hope you've had time to think about what I told you."

Anna looked over at him, "I've thought about it, yeah."

"I don't really know what to expect to happen by you knowing, but I needed you to know the truth," Robert told her. "I made a huge mistake not contacting you sooner and for that, I'm truly sorry."

"Why wouldn't you want to see me? Why wouldn't you tell me you were alive?" Anna asked, she still didn't fully understand why he'd stayed away from her.

"It had nothing to do with me not wanting to see you believe me I wanted to see you, to talk to you. A few years before I was let go, I started drinking a lot. To help me sleep, to block the shame of what I had become, and so I wouldn't think about what I had lost." Robert hated talking about this but knew he had to tell her it all if she was ever going to forgive him. "You'd moved on, and I had no right to bother you or complicate your life. I wasn't the man you and Robin remembered. I didn't think you need a mess like me interfering with what you had built for yourself."

Anna started walking again, she was sure he was being honest with her. "Robert, I deserved to know."

"Yes you did, and I'm sorry Anna." They walked a little longer talking about Robin some more.

Anna was glad she had a little more time to talk to Robert, he's given her more to think about now. She was glad he was in Port Charles when he leaned in and kissed her cheek nothing could seem more natural. As he walked away from her Anna wanted to call out to him but what would she have said. Besides she was here on assignment she can't let herself get distracted.

Once Anna got to the Metro Court it didn't take long to spot Alcazar. Thinking quickly Anna has to figure out the best way to make contact. Anna walks right into him, what better way to make a lasting impression, then bumping into each other twice in the same day. It was also the easiest way to pick his pocket and get his phone. A little flirting always helps too, Anna wants to make sure the next time they see each other he remembers who she is. Sometimes these things can be almost too easy. Satisfied with herself Anna decides to take that walk along the docks she meant to do earlier.

Robert showing up again wasn't what she was expecting, although he used to spend just as much time down here as she did. She had just called in an update when she saw him. That smug know it all grin proves he thinks he knows what Anna's up to, and who she must have been talking to. Had he overheard her conversation? A few little white lies about the phone call might help shut him up but it is Robert and once he gets something into his head he doesn't let it go easily. When the conversation quickly turns into an argument about who the worse parent was, Anna wasn't surprised. Arguing was just one of the ways they communicated some time the most effective way it seemed, neither of them was actually mad, they just wanted their point heard. Anna had to admit it was a little amusing when Robin found them arguing about who had messed her up more. Anna didn't think either of them expected to hear what she told them though. Even with everything Robin went through and losing them for all those years she still thought they were really good parents that made sure she knew she was loved. Anna's heart swelled, Robin had grown up to be an amazing woman.

When Anna got to her hotel room she kept replaying that scene in her head. Robin is fine, she doesn't blame either of them for anything. She doesn't think they messed her up in any way because of the chooses they made. Robin told them she had learned two very important lessons from them, to be self-sufficient and that when happily ever after falls apart pick yourself up keep on going. She is so much their daughter, and it makes her so proud. A lot had happened since she got there today, every time she started thinking about it all, she was amused that when she thought about Robert she would find herself smiling. She had to admit he still looked good and the flirty way he would tease her is very cute. A few times she found it working a little too well and would say something kind of mean to change the direction of the conversation. Since they had seen each other Anna had found herself thinking about Robert more and more, she had even enjoyed a few risque dreams about him. After all this time he still got her blood flowing. Damn it, Anna, you can't let him get to you, you're here on an assignment not to hook up with your ex, she tells herself as she gets ready for bed.

...

After Robin and Anna had left the docks Robert stayed just staring out at the water. He had always found this a great place to think. So Robin didn't really hate him after all, and she thinks they were good parents even though he knew he had made so many mistakes where she was concerned. He couldn't be more proud of the woman she has grown into. So much like her mother, it was scary but there was still a part that is very him in her as well. Patrick is an idiot if he walks away from her, although he will have to be a strong man to keep her as well. Hopefully, Patrick's the right man for the challenge that is his daughter, they both clearly have feelings for each other. It had only been a short time but he felt like he was making some real strides in rebuilding his relationship with Robin now. Anna being here makes it seem more complete. Earlier when he'd held them both in his arms like he had so many times before their world was torn apart he felt like the man he had once been. Anna only looked in his eyes for a moment but he knew he could still get lost in those eyes. She will always have his heart, no one would ever change that. Although he's sure he will have to settle for just being friends and flirting with her, no matter how they feel. If he has to be, he can be happy with just that little part of Anna, his trusted friend.

...

Anna hoped to find Alcazar at the Metro Court again, maybe even looking for his phone. She wanted to get it back to him as quickly as possible, she had all the information she could get from it and she didn't want to make him suspicious. Sure enough there he is at the bar, time to get to work. Anna gets the phone back to him, but she isn't completely sure he believes her story about picking it up by mistake. They have a drink together and talk, Anna needed to find her way in if she's going to get information about him. At least he didn't say anything that would suggest he thinks she's working him.

Robert had watched Anna talking to Alcazar, does she know just what kind of man he is? There was an anger bubbling just under the surface, why is Anna putting herself in danger by being around him. For a time Robert had struggled with his controlling temper but it had been a couple years since it had been a real problem. Robert told himself it was just his concern for her that was getting him worked up. If she isn't here on assignment what is she doing talking to him? Robert has to get some answers so he went over to talk to her after Alcazar left.

It quickly becomes clear she isn't going to tell him the real reason she had been talking to Alcazar. Robert just wants to grab her by the arms and make her listen to him. It's obvious she isn't about to open up to him so maybe he should let it go for now. Smooth this over a little for now, maybe he could just flirt with her a little, she hasn't gotten upset yet when he does and at least he can have a little fun with her this way. Even though Anna is acting less than impressed by his advances Robert is sure she's enjoying it, he's seen the little smiles. By the time she leaves Robert is thoroughly amused, he had missed her and the friendship they had shared even when they weren't together. After Anna had left Skye came and talked to Robert, and he doesn't like what she has to tell him. She actually told him that yes Alcazar was back in the illegal arms trade and she is scared for her unborn child. Skye is worried about her future, she never wants anything to happen to the child just because of what its father does.

A few days late Skye contacted Robert again to meet her away from the Quatermain's mansion. When they talked this time he could really tell she was worried for the safety of herself and their unborn child. Skye asked him if he could help her get away from Alcazar. Now that he was back in the business the thought of having him in their child's life terrified her.

...

Since hearing how Skye felt about Alcazar, Robert found himself worrying about Anna more. If this wasn't an assignment Robert had to make sure Anna understood what kind of man Alcazar was. He had seen her a few time since that day at the Metro Court, but Robert still hadn't been able to work out just what Anna was up to. He knew if he kept telling her to stay away from Alcazar she will start to resent him.

Robert was at work at the Haunted Star when he really started wondering what Anna was really doing in Port Charles and what her interest in Alcazar truly was. It has to be a case and Alcazar had to be the mark, that's really the only thing that makes sense. Robert knows she can take care of herself but that didn't stop him from worrying about her. As luck would have it she wondered into the Haunted Star that night, when he first saw her walk in Robert couldn't look away. Bloody hell she is still gorgeous, he watches her walk across the room towards the bar. He stood back and watched her for a while then made his way over to her, "Breathtaking as always," he says with a charming grin.

"Hello Robert, thank you," she smiles back. "You still look good in a tux I see."

"Thanks, so what brings you here this evening, just looking for some fun or are you looking for someone?" Robert asks.

"I just wanted to check this place out, I didn't realize you'd be here if that's what you're asking," she answered sounding a little annoyed.

"I wasn't talking about myself, I actually thought you might be looking for Alcazar. I'm worried.."

"Robert, just leave it alone," she interrupted. "What does it matter to you who I spend my time with?" Anna snaps.

"I'm sorry Anna. I just don't want anything to happen to you. I'm sorry to have bothered you." Then Robert turned and walked away.

As he walks away Anna realizes he was being genuine, he hadn't come over to fight. He had come over to talk to her because he was concerned about her. She knows no matter what he loves her and this was just his way of looking out for her. How can he think he isn't still the man she fell in love with, every time they talk lately she sees that man. Maybe she's the only one that does though. As she watches him greet people and work the room she notices he is just going through the motions, none of it means anything to him, so why is he here doing this job? She sips her champagne cocktail and watched the room, Robert didn't come over again. She hadn't meant to snap at him earlier, but it's not like Robert to walk away from the chance to get into it with her either. Anna kept looking over at Robert, she smiled as she wondered what would it take to have him leave with her tonight? If she walked over, ran her hand up his back, moved in close and whisper a little something in his ear, would he take her home? A little embarrassed by what she's thinking about Anna realized she should get out of there, or she might just find herself trying that.

Robert didn't want to fight with Anna tonight, after talking with Skye he was more worried than ever about her spending time with Alcazar. With Alcazar back in the business Anna could end up in the line of fire whether she's working a case or not, just by being around that man. All he wanted to do was warn her, more than anything he felt he owed her that much. This isn't the place for one of their arguments though. As Robert worked the room he could sense her watching him, just her being in the same room was driving him crazy tonight, he wanted her in his arms. Was it just because he had noticed how tight her dress was and how it hugged her in all the right places. Places he would love to touch again. While he was talking to one of the customers he realized she was leaving. He looked up to watch her leave, maybe now he can concentrate again, probably not, it didn't matter anyway his night was almost over.

When Robert was done for the night instead of staying for a drink he decided a walk was in order, to try and get Anna off his mind. He didn't get very far though, maybe Anna hadn't left, after all, a part of him knew she was close by. He stopped and looked around, sure enough there she was walking around one of the parked cars coming towards him. Robert couldn't move, he just watched her get closer and closer.

"Hi," was all she said. Anna wasn't sure why she had hung around, but when she saw him walk out of the Hunter Star, she knew she wanted to know what he had tried to say to her earlier.

"Can we go somewhere private to talk?" he asked.

Anna looked around, "There doesn't seem to be anyone else around Robert,"

Robert never took his eyes off her, "I wouldn't notice them if there was," he said without thinking. She didn't seem to mind though. "Anna I want to talk to you and I get the feeling we shouldn't be seen talking, you know the gut feeling."

She understood what he meant, "OK let's get out of here you drive, take me where ever you think is a good place." They went to his car, Anna and Robert had just driven away when Alcazar entered the parking lot talking to another well-dressed man, with serious looks they shook hands and parted ways.

When he started driving, Robert wasn't sure where he was heading, then he turned onto the old lake road. No one would be looking for them out here and there was a nice place to sit and look out at the lake not far from the cottage he had once lived in. They drove in silence, in an odd way he found it comforting just being alone with her. When he parked the car he looked over at her, Anna was watching him through partly closed eyes and it reminded him of how she looked in the morning, she is so beautiful. He got out and walked around the car to open the door for her. Anna smiled at him when he opened it then took his offered hand to help herself get out. Still holding her hand he leads her over to the bench. Once they were sitting they watched the small waves roll onto the shore. "Anna I know I wanted to talk to you but for the life of me I can't think of what it was about at this moment." He gave her a charming little smile. "I've been distracted all night."

"I'm enjoying the view and I'm in no rush to get back to town," Anna told him. Was that what it was, so what had been distracting him she wondered? Then she remembered the first thing he had said to her this evening. "I guess it's a good thing this dress isn't red," she joked.

"Red," he smiled, "What are you trying to drive me out of my mind?" he said as he put his arm behind her on the bench.

"Not at all," she answered in a low voice then leaned into him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder holding her close to him. It felt so natural for them to sit like this.

They sat together watching the water, the moon was reflecting back at them. Anna's head resting on his shoulder Robert finally remembered what he had wanted to tell her. "I don't expect you to tell me if you are here on assignment or not. I just need you to know that I talked to Skye Quartermain a few times about this and she's scared for her own safety. She confirmed that Alcazar is back in the illegal arms trade, so Anna if you have to be around him, be careful."

"OK I will be, thank you," she told him. "Is that the only reason you brought me out here?"

"To be honest I didn't even know where I was heading when I started driving, but something told me we needed to get out of there. I did want to be alone with you again though," he admitted.

It was her turn to speak without thinking. "Oh really, so you took me somewhere secluded, a nice little romantic hideaway?" she asked in the same low voice as before.

"Is that what I did?" Robert said with that mischievous little grin of his. "I think I just needed to spend some time with you. We haven't really been alone since you've been back here."

"No we haven't, this is nice." Anna couldn't believe how great she felt being alone with him here.

"Why don't you tell me about your twin sister, you said it was a story for another night?"

Anna looked up into his eyes, "I did," Robert looked back into her eyes, "but I don't think this is that night," slowly he lowered his lips to hers, and gently kissed her. She returned his kisses and placed her hand on the back of his neck holding him close to her.

When Robert pulled back from the kiss he stared into her eyes. "I think we should talk a little more tonight."

"You're probably right" she answered and snuggled into him, wanting to be closer to him. "You're right, I am on assignment, but no one else can know that, and no one should know about this."

"What is this Anna?"

"I'm not sure but it sure feels nice."

"Yes it does," he answered and kissed her cheek.

"You can still read me like a book, I knew you would know I was here on assignment," she admitted.

"I won't get in your way while you finish this off, but if you need me just ask."

"Thank you, I appreciate that," Anna smiled at him. As much as he could annoy her at this moment there was nowhere else Anna wanted to be than right here with Robert. "I don't think anyone should see us getting along like this like you said I still have a job to finish. Besides I'm not ready to answer any questions yet and there will be questions."

"It won't be a problem. I can be that condescending arrogant ass you love so much when we see each other then. You can be annoyed by my presence, we do slip into those roles so easily," Robert said trying to contain his laughter.

"Do you really put effort into being condescending? I would think it's second nature by now," Anna joked.

"Well I have practiced," he grinned, "I do have other skills as well."

"Good, then kiss me. Who knows when we'll be alone again?" Robert kisses her, there was more passion this time. He could feel the desire in her kiss, she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Their hands were all over each other. Anna was the one to pull back from their embrace this time. "I think we should be getting back before this goes too far, I'm not having sex on this bench or in the back seat of your car," she told him with a big smile.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Robert asks jokingly then kisses her on the nose. "You're right we should get out of here." Robert took her by the hand as he stands up and then they walk back to the car. He opens the door for her, then went around to his side. Before he starts to drive away he looked over at Anna. "Did I tell you how stunning you look tonight? You are still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Anna blushed a little at his compliment, "Thank you."

"Anna once we're back, in reality, please don't shut me out. I don't know what this is either, but I'm not willing to just walk away from you. Something is starting here again and I want to see it through," he told her.

"I won't, I feel the same way. As much as I want to strangle you sometimes, I still love you."

He reached up and touched her cheek, "And I love you, Anna."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Over the next two weeks, Anna only saw Robert a hand full of times and each time he kept his word and they kept right up with how they had been talking to each other since she had returned to Port Charles. She found it amusing that she could be just as condescending as he could. Since she had learned of his return from the dead it had felt like their little squabbles were an odd type of flirtation. Now when they did talk she felt that even more. Anna knew they had made the right decision about not being seen together when Alcazar had asked how much time she and Robert spent together. Clearly, Robert was becoming more of a concern to Alcazar. She had to finish this assignment and it won't help if he thinks she's working with him. What was Robert doing with Skye anyway? Even if he isn't trying, he has managed to annoy Alcazar and that isn't going to make her job any easier.

When Anna got called out of the country she made sure to call Robert, she hadn't gotten to see Robin before she had to leave and she wanted him to keep an eye on her while she was away. She couldn't say much while they were on the phone, there were so many people around her but she had wanted to talk to him just the same. Besides what they needed to talk about would be better done in person. So just before ending the call, she said, "There's a beautiful night by a lake that plays in my mind when I'm alone."

"I see the same scene when I close my eyes Luv. Be safe." Then they ended the call. Robert was smiling when he'd hung up, while she's out of town he had better find that secluded hideaway for them. The dream of being with Anna again had gotten him through some of his roughest nights, and now it looked like that could actually become a reality. First, he has some work to do himself, he had to get Skye out of Port Charles and away from Alcazar. When he looked up he saw Mac standing by his table, had he been there long? After hearing her voice Robert had gotten lost in his thoughts of Anna. Robert knew he needed to make amends with Mac, he knew his brother hasn't forgiven him yet, but Robert wants his brother back in his life just as much as Anna and Robin. "Hi Mac, join me."

"Don't mind if I do. From the look on your face, I'm guessing that call was about your latest assignment. Should we expect you to be leaving soon?" Mac asked as he sat down.

"No that wasn't a business call. Actually, it was Anna, she's heading out of town, and wanted to make sure Robin knew, so she called me to pass on the message." Robert suspects the look on his face Mac was referring to, might suggest more than a casual call but he hoped Mac wouldn't ask.

Mac smiled not knowing if he completely believed that explanation so he just said. "I'm glad you two can talk. So you're going to be staying for a while?"

"Yup, that's the plan. Look, Mac, I want you to know I never wanted to hurt my family the way I did. When I went after Anna to save her, I never dreamed the reason I wouldn't come back would be the WSB forcing me to stay away."

"I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, I didn't believe you were dead. After they gave us the news, I just wouldn't except it, neither did Robin at first. I think a part of me always held onto that hoped. First Faison, then when Anna came back I knew it was possible that you were out there, even after she told me she had remembered you dying," Mac admitted. "What I don't understand is why you didn't contact me sooner. What kept you away, Robert? Why no phone call to say you were alive at least, even if you felt you couldn't come home I could have understood if you had just talked to me?"

"The longer I had to... work covert ops. the more time I spent at the bottom of a bottle. That was how I lived with myself. If I had to be drunk to be around myself and what I had become, how could I put the people I love through that?" There was shame in Robert's voice.

Mac hadn't thought much about how all of this had affected his brother, only what it had done to those left behind. Robert was different now but still the same. Robert had never let people in easily, now he seemed almost completely closed off. When Robert was around his family Mac knew he was trying to make up for everything and find a way to just to a part of their lives.

"Once I got involved with the Medical Rescue Agency I started to feel like I had a purpose again. I couldn't be there for Robin or the rest of my family, but at least I could help those other people."

"You could have contacted us though," Mac insisted. "Your family deserved to know."

"Just to lose it all again?" Robert questioned, then took a deep breath, "In under a year I got my family back, Anna and I were married and the three of us were finally living as a family. You and I had just forgiven each other so I had my brother back as well. Then it was all gone in a blink of an eye. Faison took Anna, and the WSB black boxed her, I knew I might die trying to save her but I had to try. The WSB set us up and stole it all away. The bastards knew I would do anything to keep them safe." As he spoke Mac could hear the anger grow in his voice, then Robert suddenly got up to leave.

"Hey Robby where are you going?" Mac stood as well.

"I'm sorry Mac, I know I should stay and talk to you but I need to be alone right now." Mac watched him walk away. Until now he hadn't realized how much emotional pain his brother was in. They had taken everything away from him and turned him into a killer. The man he once was is there, he's just so afraid of being hurt again he won't let the walls down, but Mac thinks he had just gotten a glimpse over it.

Robert made his way down to the docks, he had felt his anger growing and didn't want to say or do anything that he'd regret. He wasn't mad at Mac but he knew at times he had taken his anger out on whoever was closest. He has been working on it and it had been a couple years since he had beaten anyone up out of anger. Thinking of happy times with Anna had always been the easiest way to calm himself. Here where they had spent so much time together look out at the water dealing with whatever problem it was at the time, the anger just seemed to slip away as fast as it had come. Hopefully, Mac will understand his behavior at some point, just one more thing he'll have to work on straightening out.

Feeling a lot calmer Robert decides to head to the Haunted Star, no one should be there to bother him right now. He had to make some calls then he'll go pay a visit on Robin at the hospital. Anna won't forgive him if he doesn't look in on her while she's away.

As the days past Robert made all the arrangements to get Skye out of town. He had popped in to see Robin a couple time, which seemed to make her happy and he had only annoyed her once. It was so wonderful to hear her laugh and see her smile. He had even met Mac for drinks, they had talked some more and Mac seemed to understand about his abrupt exit the other day. Maybe he was making some headway with his brother after all.

...

Anna was busy and enjoying the adrenalin rush of the assignment but her mind was back in Port Charles. She hated being away from Robin although it does sound like she and Patrick were working things out. Hopefully, there'll be good news on that front when she does get back. It was the nights that were the hardest. Every night she let herself think about what had happened between her and Robert and she felt more confused by it. She knew she loved him and he loved her. She knew if there was a way, nothing would make her happier then being able to be with him. She also knew their track record, why had they been torn apart so quickly both times they had been married? Faison and the WSB, that's why. They both have become so guarded, not wanting to let anyone in. Except when they were alone by the lake it all just seemed so easy, she had let him in, as he had her. He is still her safe place, the home she has always needed. It had felt so good to just let everything else slip away, even just for a little while. Could she really open herself up for the heartache that seemed to be inevitable though? She loved Robert, even when they were fighting. Could she get over losing him again? When she closed her eyes she could feel his lips on hers. He had been so gentle, she felt like he was willing to go as slow as they needed. She hadn't even remembered who he was and he was in her mind all that time. Robert knew all along what they had lost, and thought he had failed her twice as a husband. Is he as scared as she is? Anna would go over these same thoughts each night until eventually, she'd think of a happy memory of the two of them. Then Anna would finally drift off to sleep with a smile on her face.

...

When she got back to Port Charles Anna was looking forward to seeing Robert. She didn't think the reason she needed to see him was going to because Alcazar was furious about the fact he had spirited Sky Quartermain away. Alcazar believes Anna is working with Robert and helped him get Skye out of Port Charles. So when Robert meet her at the Metro Court it was one of those moments where she wasn't sure if she wanted to kiss him or punch him in the face. Why did he need to get involved at all? To get Skye and her child away from a dangerous situation, that's why. He was just being the good guy, but it was just so infuriating that it had made her job harder.

Of course, when Robert saw her, he was annoyingly charming about her needing to see him because of how much she had missed him. She had, but Anna needed to know what he had done first. While they were talking Patrick found them to tell them about Robin and his accident during a surgery. He had been stuck with an infected needle while operating on a patient with AIDS. Robin was being strong for him, but he knew she was struggling with the feelings this was bringing up for her.

Anna felt like she had let Robin down yet again. Having Robert there with her to talk her through her doubts had helped so much. Robert had convinced her that Robin needed her mother. He told her she might not have always been there but she is now and Anna has to take advantage of the opportunity. Whenever it came to Robin they had always been able to put everything else aside and deal with the situation together. When they were talking he was her best friend and co-parent again. They decided Robert would go talk to Patrick some more and Anna would talk to Robin.

When Anna went to meet Robin she was worried that she wouldn't want her advice or to even listen to what she had to say. Anna had been wrong, Robin did need her mom. They had talked about what had happened, and how it was making her think about Stone and everything they had gone through. It had meant so much to be needed by her little girl. After they had talked Anna wanted to unwind it had been a hectic day since she had returned.

She was heading back to her room when she found the note with a key taped to the top of it tucked into her purse. 'If you need a little time away from it all go to where the music and Friday once played. Please take advantage of this secluded hideaway.' She smiled then read the note a second time, then started to play with the key. What was he up to? This was Robert's handwriting, but it doesn't seem like he is asking her to meet him somewhere. She looked at the key in her hand, it looked like a regular house key. A secluded hideaway where the music and Friday once played. Then she figured it out, this was a key to the cottage. How had he gotten his hands on this? Anna decided not to question it, instead she grabbed her car keys, she wanted to be alone and no one would bother her out there.

When she got to the cottage she didn't see his car anywhere, maybe she was going to have the place to herself. She went inside, it was a little different then she remembered, but then she recalled Robert telling her about him and Katherine trashing the place during an argument. It looked very nice now, though it seemed like it wasn't used very often. She started to look around, someone had been here, there was a little bit of food in the fridge and a glass by the sink. The piano was still there and she could picture Robin sitting with Katherine learning to play, a happy tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered. Anna went over and sat on the couch and put her feet up then let herself relax. She was sure no one else was there so she closed her eyes, she hadn't realized she was so tired, and she quickly drifted off to sleep. The sound of the door woke her.

"Sorry Luv, I didn't mean to disturb you," Robert said as he came in the room.

"That's OK. What time is it?" she asked sleepily she had no idea how long she had been asleep.

"It's a little after midnight. I didn't actually think you'd be here tonight," he told her.

"Is it ok that I am?" she asks a little unsure of the situation.

"Of course it is," Robert assured her. "I don't know about you, but sometimes I need to get away from it all, this can be where we go to get away. That is if you don't mind that I might be here with you once in a while."

"Thank you, Robert, this is perfect. You're right, I do need to get away sometimes, like tonight and of course, I don't mind you being here." When she smiled at him she could see his tension ease.

"I talked to Partick earlier, he's a good man, better then I thought he was. He endangered his own life to save his patient," he told her.

"Yeah, I heard. He was right, Robin is going through a tough time right now. Even though she knows all the facts she is still worried about losing Patrick like she lost Stone. She knows how unlikely that is but she can't change how she feels about the situation," she told him. "It was so heartbreaking. You were right she let me in, she needed her mom and I was actually here for her." Anna wiped away a tear as she spoke.

Robert had joined her on the couch and brought them both a glass of wine. "I'm glad you were there for her, you were always the one who handled this type of thing. I would have made a mess of it all."

"How on earth did you arrange this?" Anna asked, looking around the room.

"Well after Katie finally believed it was really me, she agreed to let us use this place. I explained that we are both trying to rebuild our relationship with Robin. That sometimes I need to be alone and I felt you did as well. She told me that we could use it as long as we needed, she hadn't been here for about eight months and wasn't expecting to make it back anytime soon."

"She is such a wonderful woman, you must give me her number so I can thank her for this," Anna told him.

"I will, she already has yours, and she says hi," he said with a grin. "I missed you by the way."

"I thought about you every night I was gone. About us and if we should risk our hearts again."

"Anna I don't want to rush into anything here, I've had my heart ripped out twice and I'm a little gun shy. I just can't lose you again I need you in my life as my friend if nothing else. No one else can put me in my place when I'm being impossible. You know how horrible I can be, and you can get through to me when no one else can. I need you."

"You're right I do understand you better than anyone else, that's how I get through to you." Anna looked him in the eyes. "I also know how wonderful you are. You care for others so much, even if you don't let them see it. I know how much you love our daughter. When we are alone like this, I'm with that man I fell in love with all those years ago. You think you've changed so much I couldn't love you, but you haven't, you've hardened, we both have. It all fades away when we're alone, I let down my defenses and I feel that connection we have always had with each other."

"It was always so easy when you and I were away from everything else. There's nowhere I would rather be than alone with you." Robert leaned back and pulled her closer to him, Anna snuggled into him and they just sat together. It was close to 5 am when Robert woke up, Anna was still there in his arms. He brushed the hair off her face, and his heart melted. This woman was his heart, his reason for living. He had dreamed of waking up with her in his arms but never believed it would happen again. Slowly he works his way away from her and gently lowers her head trying not to wake her. He hadn't brought much out here but there was coffee so he went to make some.

Anna woke up and smiled when she smelt the coffee. She looked around but didn't see Robert anywhere, he must have started the coffee just before he left. She went and got a cup out of the cupboard, even after the remodel everything seemed to be in basically the same places she remembered. She was sitting at the counter sipping her coffee when she felt a hand on her back, he hadn't left after all. "Good morning, thanks for making coffee."

"It's the least I could do Luv, you made one of my dreams come true last night."

Anna almost spits her coffee out, what was he talking about? "Excuse me?" She turned to look at him.

Robert was grinning from ear to ear, "In my dreams, we were in a bed, but I'll take what I can get." Anna stared at him waiting for him to continue. "I got to hold you in my arms while I slept and wake up with you in the morning. It was the little things like that, that I held onto that kept me going all those years."

Anna smiled then stood up and wrapped her arms around him when he put his arms around her she felt herself relax into him. It felt so good being in his arms. When he kissed her neck, it was like every nerve in her body woke up, she wanted him that was clear, but she wasn't sure she was ready to take that leap. She didn't think he was either. She still tilted her head back offering her neck to him needing his touch, she moaned with pleasure as he kissed her and then he pulled her body closer to him. He placed kisses along her neck slowly moving up to find her waiting lips. When their lips met she felt the electricity that she knew would be there, this man can send her over the edge of desire with the slightest touch. Part of her wanted to rip their clothes off and have wildly passionate sex, but another part was yelling to stop before it got that far.

It was Robert that pulled away, "I want you so much Anna, but I think we should stop, for now at least."

"I think you're right," she smiled.

"When I hold you in my arms I can't help myself," Robert admitted. "I know we should wait and take this slow but I can't help the effect you have on me."

"I know what you mean, I want more but I need to wait, to be sure," she agreed. "I think we should get out of here, it wouldn't do for us to show up first thing in the morning together. It's still early enough that I can get back to my room without being noticed coming in."

"You go Luv, even at this hour I would be noticed going back to the Quartermains." So Anna finished her coffee then left. She decided she would go have a shower then try to get a hold of Robin, maybe meet her for breakfast. She wanted to find out how last night had gone with Patrick, she was worried about both of them. Hopefully, Patrick's next test would come back negative as well, she could tell Robin loved him and couldn't stand the thought of Robin having to go through this all over again. Her daughter was a strong woman but she could only take so much, and she had already been through too much pain because of her parents.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Anna had been back in Port Charles for a couple day when she ran into Mac outside of Kelly's. She had been meaning to get together with him but hadn't seemed to find the time. Robin had just moved in with Laney and Kelly, girlfriends from work and Anna had enjoyed helping her get settled in. Anna knew Robin didn't need her help but was glad she'd let her. Anna agreed to join Mac as soon as he asked, so they sat at one of the tables outside. They talked a little about what they had both been doing then Mac seemed to get serious. "Am I right to assume you and Robert are on good enough terms you are talking to each other?" he asked.

Anna wondered where that had come from, "Yeah we can talk and not fight, sometimes," she joked. "Once Robin told us we didn't mess her up, I think we've stopped blaming each other for that very thing."

"Good, I think he's hiding some kind of problem from us all," Mac told her.

Anna was a little confused but also knew Robert was still trying to deal with everything that had happened. "What do you mean?"

"When you had first gone out of town I saw him here, he had just ended a call and there was a look of joy or excitement on his face, I assumed he had gotten a new assignment, but he said he had been talking to you, about Robin. We started talking and I could tell he was making an effort to connect with me, but then he changed. All of the sudden it was like he wanted to hurt someone, I saw the anger wash over him, it was like he was consumed by it. Then he got up and left, I think to protect me," Mac explained.

"Do you know what happened to set him off like that?" Anna was getting worried.

"He was talking about getting his family back together and how quickly it was all taken away. It was like a switch was flipped, when he left he said he had to be alone." Anna could see the concern on Mac's face as he talked.

"We have talked a few times and he has told me about some of the things the WSB did to control him." Anna pointed at a small scar on her neck, "I had no idea where this had come from, apparently there had been a knife to my throat, it was their way of showing him they could kill me at any time."

"Gees Anna, I have been so mad at Robert since the moment he hit town. I didn't care what he had gone through, or how he might have suffered. I never gave it a second thought" Mac admitted. "Do you think he's OK?"

"No Mac he isn't, but he's trying."

"You're good for him Anna, Robert needs to know you'll be there. The look I saw on his face just from talking to you, I think you're the key to helping him get through whatever he's dealing with. I know it's a lot to ask, but he needs you, Anna," Mac hated asking this of her.

"When it's just Robert and I we both let down our defenses, it hasn't happened often but it helps both of us. I think we've found a way to get more of that alone time. Maybe I can get him to open up to me." Anna hadn't seen him since they had been at the cottage, she might go there again tonight.

"Thank you, Anna, I know I'm asking a lot but I remember how you could always get through to my brother no matter how stubborn he was being." Mac smiled then added, "Even if it's just as a friend he needs you in his life."

"I know he does. Please don't repeat this but we're getting along better then people think. I need him in my life too and we are working at making that a possibility," Anna said with a smile.

Mac smiled back at her, "So what was that conversation really about I didn't believe it was just about Robin?"

"I was going on an assignment and he wanted me to be careful."

"OK, what did you mean about finding a way to be alone with him?"

"Mac, that's none of your business," Anna pretended to be annoyed, then smiled.

Mac laughed then said "Thank you, Anna, this means a lot to me. He's still my brother and I want to know he'll be OK." When they parted ways Anna was happy Mac had talked to her, she was starting to feel like she could spend some more time here with her old friends. She was enjoying being involved in Robin's life as well, she knew she was a pain sometimes, but Robin was taking it in stride. She was actually going to be meeting her later for a late lunch. Anna had some work to do first, Alcazar was still mad about Skye but she still had to find a way in. Work aside she was starting to feel normal, not the woman who had amnesia, the woman who was lost for years. She was still the woman whose heart had broken when she remembered the amazing life she'd had and everything she had lost though. Somedays she would feel so broken inside, but lately that hadn't happened as often either. Anna knew she had to stay in Port Charles for a while, these were the people she needed to be around no matter how sad it could make her. To move on she needed them to be a part of her life, all her old friends, her family, especially Robin, and Robert, she needed him more then she liked to admit.

...

Robert had been staying busy, he needed to. When he wasn't he thought about Anna and would find himself lost in his thoughts. Robert knew Alcazar was a problem and he knew it wouldn't do to be caught off guard by him or his men. There was another problem as well, he had started having trouble sleeping. If it was because he was dreaming about being with Anna he wouldn't mind but it wasn't. He was having dreams about losing her again, he would wake up after trying but failing to rescue her, then he would realize where he was and that Anna should be safe where ever she was. Robert had even called her a couple times late at night just needing to hear her voice. He hadn't had these dreams for quite a while, in the past, he would just drink to make them stop, but he wouldn't do that anymore. He knew he still drank more then he should but it was getting better. Robert had gone out to the cottage a couple time, and he'd walked down by the lake. It had helped him relax but Anna hadn't been there and he really wanted to see her just to know she was OK. The times she had been there Robert had noticed the little signs she left. At least she was using the cottage, so he knew they would eventually see each other.

...

It had been a couple of weeks since Anna had seen Robert if he hadn't stopped it to visit Robin a couple time she might have thought he'd left town. At least they had shared a few late night phone calls, they would talk about whatever came up, just wanting to hear the other's voice. The conversations sometimes got more serious Anna now believed Robert wanted to open up to her. He'd admitted to struggling with keeping his temper at times, but it had been much worse about 3 to 5 years ago. Anna had gone to the cottage a couple of afternoons. She had hoped to see Robert but had enjoyed the peace and quiet of being there by herself. There she was free to think about Robert, and what was going on between them. What had the last 15 years done to him? As painfully as this was going to be, Anna knew she would have to open up about what she remembers from that time as well. The painful memories that had broken her heart when she had finally remembered them. Then those thoughts would be replaced by the thought of his touch, Anna had to admit she still craves his touch, and the effect he had on her. Why does it have to hurt so much to love him? They'd shared brief periods of complete happiness, living together, married with dreams of their future. Why would it be any different this time? She knows they could find that happiness again, but then when would it be ripped away?

Anna had been lost in thought when she returned to her hotel room, but she had still noticed the man watching her when she got to her room. Alcazar definitely didn't trust her, this was going to be a lot harder then she had thought at first. Anna had only been back for about 10 minutes when there was a knock at her door. When she answered it as happy as she was to see him, whoever was watching her can't know they are on good terms with each other.

"I keep missing you at the cottage. I know I said it was so you could have time to yourself, but I've wanted to see you," Robert said with a smile.

"Oh, so you figured you'd just come over here and bother me," she said sharply.

"Anna?" Robert was confused by her reaction.

"After everything you've put me through why should I listen to anything you have to say?" Anna was all but yelling at him now.

"Anna I've told you why I did what I did."

"It's not good enough," Anna snapped back.

"Please, can I come in?" Robert looked both ways down the hall. "We should talk, I need you to understand. Besides we're going to draw attention to ourselves."

"Fine but don't think anything you say will make a difference." Anna stepped aside and let him enter. She closed the door behind him then walked across the room.

As she walked past him, Robert started to follow her, wondering what had happened since they last talked? "I thought you understood, I didn't have a choice, Anna. I had to stay away from you. They would have killed you."

Anna turned and walked back towards him, "I do understand, I was once in a similar position." Then she grinned, when she was close, "I think I was followed back here by one of Alcazar's men just a little while ago. I had to make them think we don't get along well." Then a little louder, "I don't care why it happened it still happened."

Robert put his hands on her hips when she got close enough, then whispered: "You had me worried there for a minute." Robert grinned, then added loudly, "Anna I need you to just let me explain."

"Fine," Anna shot back loud enough that anyone that was trying to listen at the door would think she is going to let him talk now.

Still standing together Robert asks, "When will we get some time alone?"

"Soon hopefully, I'm busy the next couple of day but I want to talk to you some more," she told him.

"I want to do more than talk." Anna just grinned at him, he wasn't the only one. "I can't get you out of my head Anna. I hope you don't mind the late night calls. I've missed you so much, sometimes the need to hear your voice or see you just takes hold of me."

"I enjoy hearing your voice before I go to sleep," Anna put her arms around his neck. "I missed you too. I don't know how long I'll be listening to your excuses before kicking you out of here."

"Well in that case." Robert leaned in and kissed her. "I wish you were done with this case, I want to get you alone."

"I want that too, we still need to have a long talk."

"Talk, is that all you want from me?" Robert asked playfully.

"I want to talk about a lot of things, once that's out of the way then we can see what happens."

"Maybe things like this," then he kissed her again, pulling her closer. He could feel her desire in the kiss, the passion started to grow.

Anna pulled back and smiled at him, "Yeah something like that. Soon enough we'll get a chance for time together, but I think you should be going. In case there is someone waiting to see how this conversation ends."

"It should end up with us in between the sheets."

Anna giggled, "Robert, we are having a heated argument about how you mistreated me for all those years."

"It's heated all right," then he kissed her neck. "OK I'll go, but don't make me wait so long to see you next time."

"OK," she smiled. "I think you should leave," she said a little louder.

"Anna!"

"I've heard enough for one day just go." They were still in each other's arms, "I should have some free time this weekend," she whispered.

"It's now booked, meet me at the cottage." She nodded then he kissed her one last time, "Fine I'll go but we're not done talking about this, Anna."

Anna walked over and opened the door, "Robert I don't want to hear another word get out." Robert turned and walked out the door, his head down. As he walked down the hall he saw a man not far from her door, she had been right about the tail. Anna closed the door and leaned on it, she placed her fingers on her lips and smiled. They had better have that talk soon, she'd love to be between the sheets with him, but knew they both have too many unanswered questions. Until they have, Anna knows it's crazy to think about anything more, but knowing that doesn't stop the thoughts about them she's been enjoying.

...

Anna had been so happy when Robin finally agreed to a day at the spa with her. The last few days had been tough, Alcazar was not going to let her get close. It was so wonderful getting to do these little things with her daughter, they had lost so much time and she felt they both wanted to make up for some of what they had missed. Afterwards, they were chatting and laughing as they walked through the Metro Court lobby when they passed the front desk Anna was surprised when the desk clerk called out to her, "Excuse me, Ms. Devane, there's a message here for you." Anna thanked her for it then turned and started to walk with Robin again as she opened it. 'I need to be alone but I don't want to be by myself,' was all it said. Anna hadn't realized Robin had read it as well.

"Well, that has spy written all over it. I guess it's from dad?" Robin asked

"What makes you think it's from your father?"

"I know you two, it sounds like he needs a friend and wants you to met him, probably somewhere you've met before," she answered.

"Oh you would have made an amazing spy," Anna said proudly.

"Uncle Mac told me about how upset dad had gotten when they were talking a few weeks ago. Dad had to leave, Uncle Mac was sure it was because dad didn't want to direct that anger at him."

"Yeah, Mac talked to me about that too, he's always had a temper but this is different. Your father and I have been talking, there is a part of him that is still very angry about everything that happened and how our family was torn apart. He told me he has been working on it but sometimes he can't hold it back."

"Oh mom, that's horrible, if he gets that angry aren't you worried about being alone with him?"

The look on Anna's face told Robin she shouldn't have to ask that, "Do you really think your father would hurt me?"

"No. You're probably the only person that could get through to him if he lost his temper," Robin told her.

"Well not the only one, he might try to make you leave, but if you stuck around, said the right things he'd let you in too." Then Anna smiled, "you two are so much alike."

"I've been told I have the best and worst traits of both my parents," Robin told her with a smile.

"That sounds about right," Anna said proudly. "I had better go see him though."

"And you know where he is?" Robin asked.

"Of course I do," Anna said with a smile, "I love you, see you later sweetheart." Robin couldn't help but smile as she watched her mother walk away. Her parents' relationship amazed her, even when they were so mad they wanted to strangle each other, they would still risk their own life to save the other. Robin realized that's how messed up true love can be.

...

It had been a rough day, Robert didn't know why but he'd been angry all day. The latest dream must have set him off, Faison had Anna tied up with a knife to her throat and he was laughing. Robert was running towards them but he just couldn't get to her, he couldn't save her. Robert had had this dream before, but it was Anna from when Faison kidnapped her, this time it was Anna from now. He didn't have to work so he had decided to go out to the cottage. He shouldn't be around other people today. So far Mac was the only one in Port Charles that had seen him start to lose his temper. Robert had gotten away from him quickly so he hoped he didn't know how bad it could get.

Why did he want Anna there so badly then? They had plans to meet tomorrow afternoon already. Did he want her to see him like this? When he'd stopped at the store he'd wanted to scream at the clerk for being too slow for his liking. Anna hadn't answered when he had called so he'd left a message at the Metro Court for her, it might have been cryptic but she'll understand. Robert was pacing back and forth in the cottage unable to relax at all. For the last five nights, he had lost Anna to Faison again, that had been part of the reason he had gone to her hotel room the other day, he had really just wanted to see her. Robert wasn't sure when she first appeared like she looks now but that had made the dream seem more real and harder to forget. Today he just needs to see her, to know she was safe, he heard someone at the door and froze. When Anna opened the door he rushed over to her. She was OK Faison hadn't taken her. Robert wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Anna didn't know what was going on, but he was clearly upset. "What's the matter? Are you OK?" she asked.

After a moment he said, "Now that you're here I think I am."

Anna reached up and touched his face it was damp with perspiration. Why was he so worked up? She wanted to find out so she took his hand and lead him over to the couch. "Do you want to talk or should we just sit for a while?" she asked.

"If I can hold you I'd be happy just to sit here for a while." Anna smiled and slid closer to him, she rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you, Anna." Oh how he needed this woman, holding her, he felt the anger fading. Anna and Robin will always be his biggest source of strength and his biggest weakness.

They sat not talking for some time, then gradually Anna felt him relax. When he kissed the top of her head she felt she could ask a few question. "What happened today?"

"I think it all started because of these dreams I've been having, but you're safe, I know that now." He explained about the dreams, Anna just listened, letting him get it all out, right down to the poor clerk at the market.

When he was all done she touched his check, she loved this man. Hadn't they been through enough already, why is he having to go through this as well? "Do you always get upset if you're worried about me?" she asked.

"No, I know you can take care of yourself. A while back I was talking to Mac, and it just hit me like a brick," Robert paused, "I had said something about getting everything I had ever wanted then losing it in a flash. Then I just wanted to smash things or hurt someone so they would be in as much pain as I was. I had to get away from Mac because I was worried I'd say or do something I'd regret. That time it subsided as quickly as it came on. I went down to the docks and I could picture you there with me and it just went away. Not today, until I saw you, I just couldn't calm down at all," he admitted.

Anna knew he needed to talk to someone about this, Robert needed help to deal with whatever was going on. He can't go around half-cocked in their line of work. Right now she was just happy he had gotten control again, then she had an idea, "Robert what if you got called out of town for a few days? You could stay here, I'd come here as often as I can, we can talk. No one will look for you if they think you're out of town on business. I think you need some time to refocus, get a little rest and deal with what's really bothering you."

"Yeah I think that would be a good idea," Robert agreed

"When I come out I can bring some things you might need."

"I need you."

"I'll be here."

"I need you, Anna. Stay with me tonight, I don't want you to leave me."

"Robert I thought we were taking things slow."

"I need you here with me. I have to know you're safe if I have another dream, I need to know he hasn't taken you away from me again." Anna could tell he was asking for help, then he added, "I will do my best to control myself," then he smiled, "if you will."

This made Anna smile too, he might be worried but if Robert was teasing her, she knew he was doing better, "I'll try," then she kissed his cheek.

"Hey back off, I just said no sex," they both laughed.

"I could use a drink, how about you?"

"Oh sure get me all liquored up so you can have your way with me, I'm on to your little game Devane."

"Oh shut up Scorpio and get the glasses," she laughed. Anna knew this change had been because of her, Robert had simply needed to know she was safe. The anger and fear had left him, now he was calm and making jokes. At least he realized there was a problem that he might not be able to handle on his own. If Anna had to stay with him every night he was out here she would.

Later that evening they were sitting on the couch after they had eaten and finished a couple bottles of wine when Anna noticed Robert was nodding off. "Hey let's go upstairs, we'll be more comfortable in the bed." Robert didn't argue, he let himself be lead up to the loft. When they got into bed Anna cuddled up to him, Robert wrapped his arms around her holding her close. It seemed like seconds and he was asleep, holding her, he held everything and peacefulness washed over him. Anna couldn't believe how right it felt laying in his arms again. She had missed this more then she realized. Anna needed him just as much as he needed her. Why does it have to be so hard for them to be together she wondered, then let herself drift off to sleep as well.

Robert woke from his dream in a cold sweat. Faison had Anna and was holding a gun to her head, 'If I can't have her, you never will, Scorpio,' then he started laughing. Robert woke up when he called out to her. He didn't know where he was at first, then he realized he wasn't alone. "It's OK Robert, I'm right here." Then he felt her hand on his chest. Anna was right there, Faison hadn't taken her. For the first time, Robert was able to put the dream out of his mind instantly. A sense of relief washed over him when she kissed him and cuddled up to him. He put his arms around her pulling her closer and drifted back to sleep.

Anna woke up first, but didn't get out of bed, she didn't want Robert to wake up and think she was gone. She was sure Robert didn't know he had been calling out her name just before he woke up in the middle of the night. There had been fear in his voice and she was sure it had been the same kind of dream he had told her about the night before. She wondered how long he'd been having these dreams. She didn't think it was happening in the Markum Islands, but then again she had slept very close to him that night too. Anna smiled thinking about how she had put one leg over him while they slept, she had wanted to be close to him having just found out he was alive.

"What are you smiling about Luv?"

Anna smile grew, "I was thinking about the last night we slept this close to each other." Then she put her leg across him.

"I must admit I enjoyed having you wrapped around me again." Then he kissed her, he hadn't planned it but it felt so right. Anna didn't pull away, she kissed him back. He wanted her so much, he couldn't keep doing this to himself if they weren't ready to take this next step. As his hand roamed over her body he realizes she had less clothes on than when they'd gone to bed, at some point she had removed her pants, desire raged through him. She'll have to stop them, he knows he won't be able to. He rolled them so he was on top and she let out a soft moan, he felt her fingertips dig into his bare back, pulling him closer to her.

Anna couldn't think of anything other than Robert and how much she wanted to be with him. Everywhere his hands went her skin sizzled in the wake. She knew the second he realized she didn't have any pants on, she loved that she still had this effect on him. She wanted him, there was no denying that, but was she ready to go there again. If she didn't slow this down that wasn't going to be a question anymore. When he had taken his shirt off last night she had noticed how fit he still was, now running her hands over his body she just wanted to touch more of him. Damn it she yelled in her head, then she slowed her hands and she moved her lips closer to his ear. "Slow down hon, we need to be sure about this."

Robert heard her, and lift himself up a little. "There's no denying we both want this, what are you unsure of?" then he started kissing her neck. He slid his hand under her top, needed to touch her.

His touch was driving her wild, it felt so good, Anna didn't want him to stop, but, "I can't think with you doing that."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No," Anna answers lost in him again. "I mean yes. Sorry I mean yes."

Robert understood she was having the same internal battle he was, he knew they needed to talk more, there was still a lot of things they both needed to deal with where the other one was concerned. Robert kissed her once more than adjusted so he could lay with his head on her chest. "You know if I hadn't spent years denying to myself how much I wanted you I'm not sure I could have stopped so easily, years of practice in self-control I guess." He smiled up at her, "I knew it was going to have to be you that stopped us this time."

"I almost didn't," Anna admitted. "We need to talk Robert."

"I know we do," Robert agreed then cleared his throat. "I want you in my life, and I will take you any way I can get you. It's clear we both still crave a physical relationship, or we wouldn't be in the positions we're in right now."

"That's what's confusing me the most." Anna thought about how to continue, "Even after we've talked if we start a physical relationship, how long until it all comes crashing down around us. It seems like the happier we are the worse the downward spiral is."

"What if I promised not to marry you?" Robert was surprised when Anna started laughing.

"That might be the most romantic idea you've ever had Scorpio. It only goes downhill after there are rings on our fingers." Then she started to laugh again.

"I know I hurt you by staying away, then not coming to you once I could. Especially after I had seen Robin, I owed you a phone call at the very least. I have made so many mistakes, and I'm not sure I can ever make that up to you." Robert gently kissed her chest then continued. "I was so afraid of being a disappointment in your eyes. I should have gotten to you sooner, I should have been able to save you from Faison, but I let you down again."

"I never should have let myself be in that position in the first place. I shouldn't have fallen for his trap. Robert, we can't change any of that, all we can do is deal with what we have now. We can't keep blaming ourselves or each other, the past is the past," Anna told him.

"You're right. Anna I want you in my life, in my bed all of it. I want a relationship with you. If we can't do that I need to know I will still have you as my friend."

Robert was saying everything she felt, "I want it all, I'm willing to give us another chance, but we have to wait. There is a lot that needs to be dealt with first. There is still so much we need to tell each other, I still have questions and I know you must have some for me," Anna told him. "You will always have me as your friend, like I know I have you." Then she kissed him lightly.

Robert kissed her neck again, "I hate this scar. I hate that you have any scar because of me." He looked up at her then touched the right side of her face. If they were waiting he had better get out of this bed, "I think we should get up, maybe have some coffee or breakfast. I need to make a call or two to tell people I've been called out of town and you need to make an appearance in Port Chuck so people see you. We don't want Alcazar thinking you've left with me and that you were involved with Skye's disappearance."

Anna agreed "Well he already thinks I am, but I know what you mean." Then she watched him get out of bed, a smile formed on her lips as she admired his physic. There were more scares now but he still looks great.

Robert had brought a few thing out here so he grabbed a change of clothes, Anna had just gotten out of bed when he turned around, he was glad she didn't make an effort to cover herself. He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her hips. "There are a few things in the closet that should fit you if you want to change." Anna was feeling playful, so she pushed herself back into him. "Oh is that how you want to play?" and he pulled her even closer.

She let out a seductive little laugh and smiled, "I think we should continue this later, I'll go put the coffee on. I'll change after" Then Anna headed to the stairs when she got to the bottom she still had a grin on her face. She still wasn't sure where this was going but she was enjoying it. When she checked her phone she saw that she had missed two calls from Robin, she was probably wondering about Robert.

Robert came down right after her, he hadn't bothered to change either. "You do that then just walk away is that fair?"

"Leave them wanting more," she said over her shoulder.

Robert admired the view, "You know I want more."

"I'm going to call Robin hopefully I can see her sometime today. You'd be proud, she figured out the message was from you, and that it sounded like you needed a friend, she also knew I'd understood where you'd be."

"That's our girl, though I am glad she didn't follow in our line of work," Robert told her. Anna smiled as she dialed, she couldn't agree more, when Robin picked up they made plans to meet later that afternoon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Mac entered Kelly's he saw Anna sitting alone, "Fancy seeing you here again, is this where you spend all your downtime?"

"Oh hi Mac, come join me, I'm just waiting for Robin, she should be here soon," Anna offered.

"Don't mind if I do, but just for a few minutes. By any chance have you talked to Robby lately, he called me earlier to say he had to leave town for a few days."

"Wait dad had to leave town, when?" Robin had walked in and overheard Mac.

"He said he was leaving today, and that he'd be gone five days, a week at the most," Mac answered.

"Wait mom did you know about this, is that why he wanted to see you?"

"So you have seen him, when?" Mac added.

"Will the two of you slow down," Anna said. "Yes I know about the trip, Robin he had asked me to tell you about it. Yes, I saw him and no that was not why he needed to see me yesterday."

"Mom I think you need to give us a little more information here."

"Yes, I do." Anna took a deep breath before continuing. "Yesterday his anger was threatening to get the best of him. He needed to see me because he had to know I was OK. Robert's having dreams about Faison kidnapping me, that set him off and no matter what he did he couldn't get control again. Once he saw me and knew I was safe he finally started to relax. It's not business that's taking him out of town, he needs to get a handle on this so that's what he's doing," Anna explained.

"So he was OK the last time you saw him?" Mac asked.

"Yes, he was fine when I left him," Anna reassured him.

"Where is he?" Mac asked.

"That doesn't matter, I know where he is and I will help him with this," Anna reassured him.

Mac understood she was telling him she was doing what he had asked. "That's good, thank you, Anna. I have to get back to work but I'm glad I bumped into you. We'll all have to get together for dinner soon. Bye." Then Mac got up and left.

Once Mac was outside Robin looked at her mother knowingly. "So just how long ago did you leave him?" Anna just looked back at her. A little smile played on her lips. "You weren't answering your phone so I called your hotel and the Quartermains, you two weren't at either of those places."

"No, we weren't. Does it matter where we met each other?" Anna asked.

"No it doesn't," Robin answered, she understood Anna wasn't going to talk about it either. They sat and chatted, Anna asked about Patrick, she was really starting to like him, and it was great fun teasing Robin about him. She loved that they were feeling so comfortable with each other again. Anna knew she could go overboard being the caring mother, but at least Robin didn't seem to mind too much and would joke about it when it did happen. They were just about to say good-bye when Robin got her back. "I really enjoyed our day together yesterday, it's so great having you're here. Oh and tell dad he should do a better job shaving."

Anna let out a little gasp and brought her hands up to her face, "What?"

"It's on your neck, and it sure looks like whisker burn to me," she smiled.

"Um... it's... well..." Anna looked down trying to hide her grin, "OK, I'll tell him." Anna finally got out.

A look of amusement danced across Robin's face, what had they been up to she wondered. "So, what's going on?" she asked.

"We haven't figured that out yet, but when we're alone we... um, it just clicks. He was a mess yesterday, I could tell he was struggling when I got there. Once he knew I was safe we just sat together, and when he was ready he told me what was going on. It was me that suggested he needed some time alone, so he's staying where he wanted me to meet him, but he didn't want to be alone last night and asked me to stay with him. I'm glad I did because he had another nightmare," Anna told her.

"Was he alright, what happened?

"Yeah it was fine, as soon as he knew I was right there with him, he put his arms around me and went back to sleep," Anna told her.

"I'm glad you were there for him."

"He needed me," Anna told her.

"Apparently in his bed, so does that explain your neck," Robin grinned enjoying this chance to pick on Anna like she does to her about Patrick.

"We got a little carried away this morning, alright."

"Well, I hope you were safe," Robin said grinning from ear to ear.

Anna gasped "ROBIN!" she looked around. "We didn't have sex."

"This has been great fun, but I have to get back to work. I love you mom and say hi to dad for me." Robin couldn't stop grinning.

"I love you too, and I will. Bye sweetheart."

"Oh and mom it's not that bad, it's just that I spent the day with you yesterday and it wasn't there then. No one else will even notice," and with that Robin walked away. Anna watched her leave, then smiled, she'd gotten her. Anna could have denied it, but it was Robin. Did she really mind that Robin knew they were trying to find a way to make things work? No probably not.

Anna decides to go to the Metro Court next, she wanted to pack an overnight bag. Everything else aside she wanted to be there tonight if Robert had another nightmare. She hadn't had a chance to talk to him about the one he had last night, but it had worried her. Anna had heard the fear in his voice when he'd called out her name. She had tried to wake him up but it was like the dream wouldn't let him go. At least when Robert realized she was there with him he relaxed. Anna wondered how long it usually took for him to fall back asleep, or if he even could when he'd had these dreams before.

Anna was almost at the elevators when she saw Alan. She hadn't seen him since she'd been back and felt she should really thank him for everything he had done for Robin over the years. "Alan, hello. It's been much too long."

"Anna, it is good to see you. Robin told me you were in town. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm great, I'm enjoying spending time with Robin and seeing old friends, like you. How are you?"

"I can't complain, staying busy at the hospital," he told her.

"Alan, I want to thank you for everything you've done for Robin. I'm so glad she had wonderful people like you in her life when Robert and myself weren't. She has told me about how much you help both her and Stone. Now this thing with Patrick, I think it helps that it's you handling his case as well."

Alan smiled, "You have an amazing daughter and she has become an incredible doctor. You and Robert might not have been there but it was what you both gave her that helped her find the strength she needed. I see both of you in Robin and that's part of what makes her so special."

Anna hugged him, "Thank you, that means so much to me."

"So what's this, giving Alan an update about what you and Robert have done with Skye?" Alcazar had approached them while they were talking.

"Actually we were talking about my daughter Robin," Anna told him. "If Robert did help Skye leave, maybe you should be talking to him."

"He's gone out of town actually. Alice said he was in quite the mood when he left yesterday, then he phoned this morning to say he had been called away on business," Alan informed them.

"There see, I guess you'll just have to wait till he returns to ask him, if he does return that is," Anna added for good measure. This couldn't have worked out better. "Well, I was on my way to my room. Alan again, thank you for everything, I really mean that." Then she turned and headed for the elevator leaving both men behind her. That should be enough people that have seen her, when she leaves here she'll pick up something for dinner then head back to the cottage.

...

Robert was stretched out on the couch when Anna got back, he was glad to see she was caring an overnight back and what he assumed was going to be supper. He got up to help her, "My love returns with sustenance." When he leaned in to kiss her but Anna pulled back.

"Did you shave?" she asked.

"Yes."

"OK." Then Anna leaned in and kissed him.

"How was your day, did the right people see you and know you're still here," Robert asked.

"Oh that couldn't have worked out better," she beamed, "Alcazar approached me while I was talking to Alan, so Alan was the one that actually told both of us you were out of town," Anna explained. "I played along like I didn't know."

"That is perfect. So what kind of goodies do you bring us?" Robert asked as he started unpacking the bag.

"Some chicken breasts and stuff for a salad, I figured between the two of us, we shouldn't mess that up too badly," Anna said with a smile. "There's some other stuff in there too."

"We'll do fine with this. Oh and more wine I see." Robert said as he unpacked the bag.

"Robin says hi"

"Robin?" he wondered, "How'd she know you'd be seeing me?"

"Because she's our daughter," Anna answered. "That's also the reason I asked if you'd shaved." Anna then pointed at the slight irritation on her neck. "If I hadn't spent the day with her yesterday she wouldn't have noticed, but she did."

Robert was now grinning at her. "What did you say about it?"

"What could I say? With a grin much like the one you're giving me she said, 'Oh tell dad he should do a better job shaving' it was a statement, not a question." Robert started laughing. "It's not funny."

Robert kept laughing but managed to say, "Yes it is."

Then Anna smiled, "OK, yeah it is." Anna told him the rest of the conversation, all of which Robert found quite funny. She loved hearing him laugh, with what he's dealing with he needs it.

He took her hand and lead her to the couch, "Didn't you say we would continue something later, is it later enough?" then he pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her.

"I think that should wait a little longer. I want to talk about the dream you had last night," she said as she got more comfortable.

"As long as I know you're OK I can deal with them."

"Robert you were yelling my name in your sleep, I could hear the fear in your voice. I was trying to wake you up and I couldn't. There's more to these dreams then just needing to know I'm OK."

"I don't think so, Anna. I use to have dreams like these when I was working for the WSB. So I would drink myself to sleep so I wouldn't dream. Those dreams were more of a reminder of how I had failed you and they would eat at me, but not these. These dreams are like I have lost you all over again. I use to dream about the past, now it's you in the present that Faison has as his prisoner or is going to shot in front of me. I'm terrified I'm going to lose you again Anna."

"Oh, Robert." Anna touched his face. Robert closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then he told her what he remembered about the dream. "You were able to get back to sleep easily last night, how long does it usually take for you to fall asleep after?" she asked when he was done.

"Hours, sometimes I don't just fall asleep again. As long as I know you're safe, even if we aren't together I will be OK. I just need you to help me get to the point where I can trust that you haven't been taken away from me."

"I'm not going anywhere Robert, we'll get through this together," Anna told him.

"When I have these dreams it all seems so real. It's like it's happening right now. I finally have you in my life again so it means I'm going to lose you"

"These dreams are bringing out fear in you, not anger. What made you so mad that day with Mac," Anna asked.

Robert thought about her question before answering. "I'm angry about a lot of things, I hate what I had to do for so many years. The worst times were when I was lent out by the WSB, even if there was a better way I had to do what they wanted, I took so many lives. Then there's what the WSB had done to you then threatened to do to Robin. That day talking to Mac it was personal though, it was about us. We had our life together stolen from us, what did we do to deserve what happened? It took so long to find our way back to each other, to be the family we should have been all along. Then it was gone, we didn't break up, we didn't fall out of love. We were forced apart." Robert could feel himself getting angry but it wasn't like it had been with Mac. It felt good to be getting angry about this. Why shouldn't he be angry?

"You're right, we were both times. I was madly in love with you when you left me in Paris, and I know you felt the same," Anna agreed.

"Of course I did. If we had just been left alone we would have had a long life together but that never happened." There was a pain in his face as he thought back. "I had you, we had our daughter and we were talking about a baby, but Faison wasn't going to stop, he wouldn't leave us alone. Then the WSB had to get involved, no matter what I said they wanted to believe you would betray them. Then those bastards black box you."

"I had to record that message, Faison was crazy if I hadn't I don't know what he would have done to any one of us. You were his first target, but I feared for Robin as well. He killed his own mother if he got mad enough clearly anyone could be in danger," Anna hated thinking about her time with him.

"Why did the past have to keep coming between us and happiness?" Robert wondered. "No one told me that my job was going to cost me everything I have ever loved. When I think about our lives and what has been taken away the anger just comes now."

"None of that was fair. Why did Faison have to come back into our lives just when we were finally admitting what we really felt?"

"Once I knew the truth, that we should have been together all that time, I wanted you back. Yeah, I was with Kate, but it was like when I found out the truth about why you had betrayed me in Paris when I was with Holly. Knowing the truth I knew we were meant to be together. I couldn't walk away from either of them but it didn't change what I was feeling," Robert admitted. "Thirteen years we were apart then Faison showed up on our bloody wedding day, he wanted to take you away from me then, I know he did. I hate him, Anna."

"He kept showing up too, why was he always in our way. We got past him using mind control on us, but that wasn't enough was it?" Anna's angry was starting to show more. "He just kept going, he should have been dead, but he just wouldn't die." Anna paused, "I never understood why he was so obsessed with me. The fact I love you and not him seemed to drive him to tear us apart. We had to deal with challenge after challenge to be together. Why do we have to fight so hard to be happy, just to have it ripped away?"

"Faison has tried to destroy us, he almost got us both killed. I have never hated someone like I do him. Anytime he would look at you I wanted to hurt him for even thinking about you. Now I'm haunted by him, you're right the only thing he ever felt for you was an obsession."

"He believed I was somehow connected to him, like I his possession. When I was his prisoned that was what he kept talking about, that we were connected, that we had a bond because of our past. I saw how truly crazy he really is, he blamed you for taking me away from him. The longer I was his prisoner the more I hated and feared him," Anna told him

"I hate what Faison and the WSB have cost us. Sean should have just let us walk away, it all could have been so different, our pasts would have been behind us, we would have been so happy." There was a sadness in his eyes now, "I would have been there for you and Robin, I could have been there to see our little girl come into this world. I'm sure she would have had a little brother or sister, maybe both. We had such beautiful dreams, Anna." As a tear rolled down his cheek he realized the anger had changed to sadness. He saw there were tears in Anna's eyes now as well.

"Get it all out whatever you've been holding onto. I know you never talk about any of this." Anna was sure this would help if he could just get it out.

"Anna the things the WSB did to you while you should have been getting treatment for your injuries, no one should ever go through that. I would get so angry when I would see the pictures, but I would do what they wanted, I didn't have a choice. Only once did they show me a video of what they were doing to you. They roughly pulled you out of your bed, then put a gun to your head. You were so confused, and pleading with them to stop. You were asking why they were doing that to you, I heard the answer, 'so he knows we can kill you.' They never showed me another video because I put two agents in the hospital."

Anna was stunned, what had she gone through? How many time had they done something like that to her?

Robert looked into her eyes, "You told Robin I felt like home to you, to me you're my other half. When you're not in my life everything is wrong, I'm incomplete. I just go through the motions, but there's no meaning to it. They took you and Robin away from me I had nothing left. I became this cold, uncaring shell of a man. If I couldn't have you why was I living?" Robert paused thinking about his own question. "I was living so you could, but the kicker was that it meant I couldn't have you either. I have no idea what would have happened to you or Robin if I had died on one of those missions." The thought that he could have let them down again just by dying was too much and he broke down in tears. Anna put her arms around him and held him close letting him cry, she could feel his hands trembling on her waist.

When Robert finally got control, "As much bitterness as I have about what I had to do to save you, that is a shame I will always carry now. I think the real anger is about what we lost. What they did to you, and threatened to do to Robin. Those pictures still hunt me, you should never have been treated like that, you should have been recovering from your head injury. I could always see the fear in your eyes, you were afraid of the people doing that to you."

"It's a good thing I don't remember any of that then," Anna said then put her hand on the side of his face.

Robert took a deep breath, he felt so emotionally drained. The emotions he had just gone through were all at their extremes. Through it all Anna had held him, she didn't move she hadn't tried to walk away. She was right there with him, experiencing them with him. Anna was the only reason he was able to let this all out. He had held so much in for all these years. To actually let them out, to share them, it felt like a massive weight had been lifted off of him. Robert had no idea how long they had been talking but realized he was starving. Maybe it was because of what he had just been through as well, "I'm famished, what do you say we make something to eat, that was more grueling then any obstacle course I've ever done."

"That sounds good to me, one thing first." Then Anna kissed him, "I think you earned that," she smiled then got up off his lap. While they made supper they joked about some of the horrible meal she had made while he was recovering from the explosion in his office. "Sadly I haven't gotten much better."

"You could always make a great salad though, except that one time you burnt it," Robert joked and started to laugh.

"The sad part is, that sounds like something I could manage to do," she started to laugh with him.

The light-hearted banter continued while they ate. It felt great just being together, nothing pressing to deal with, no one demanding their time. Robert didn't want to think, he just wanted to enjoy being with the woman he loves. At this moment that was all he needed. When they were done eating and everything was cleaned up Robert got them both a glass of wine. "What do you say we find a movie to watch, I'm not sure I'm up for much else."

"I think that's about all I'm up for as well, we've talked enough for one day," Anna agreed. "Let's go watch it upstairs, I want to curl up in bed with you."

Robert smiled he wanted nothing more than to hold her again, he needed her close to him. "Your wish is my command. Grab your glass I'll bring the wine."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Anna woke up she was alone in the bed, she stretched and looked around. She smiled when she realized it was morning. They had both fallen asleep before the movie was half over. Robert hadn't woken up at all last night, she was sure that meant he hadn't had any dreams. She could smell coffee and figured Robert must be downstairs. She got up and grabbed her robe before heading downstairs.

Robert was cooking breakfast when Anna came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "Good morning Luv, sleep well?" he asked

"I did, and so did you. No dreams last night?"

"Not a one, I slept better then I have in weeks." Then he turned to face her, "I owe that to you, thank you for getting me to talk. I needed to get those things out." Then he kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad I could help."

"Anna, you more than helped, I wouldn't have opened up to anyone else like that," Robert admitted. "You know that."

"Yeah I do, I think it was good for me too. When I felt your anger about everything we'd lost, I felt mine grow right along with yours. I was feeling everything you were, maybe not at the same extremes but I'm glad we went through that together."

"I'm so glad I have my friend back, I've really missed you," Robert said sincerely.

"I was always your friend, even when all I wanted to do was smack that smug grin of yours off your face," Anna smiled as she answered.

"You love this face, even when it's being smug, or condescending, or arrogant."

Anna smiled, of course she did. "I love the rest of you too," then she kissed him, "I'll get out of your way so you can finish making my breakfast."

"Is that what I'm doing, will there be enough for you to share with me?" he joked.

"We'll see, I might share if you're lucky," she smiled. They had found their way back to what had always meant so much to her. She trusted him more than anyone else, he was her shoulder to cry on, her partner in crime, they could tell each other everything knowing the other one wouldn't judge them or shut them out. She had missed her friend too.

After they had finished eating, Anna decided she had better make another trip into town. She could pick up a few more thing they might need, and it wouldn't hurt to be seen around Port Charles again. Anna decided she should go talk to Mac, he's concerned about his brother, and she thinks he'll be happy about the progress he made last night. So Anna first stop was police headquarters, when she walked in a detective she thought she recognized came over, "Anna Sc... La... um sorry, what can I do for you?"

Anna smiled clearly she had known him before, "Devane, it's just easier that way. I'm sorry I can't remember your name."

He smiled, "Detective Frank Baker, I joined the force in '89. I was always in awe of how you and Robert would break the cases you worked on. I've never seen a better team."

"Thank you, we do work well together," Anna said with a smile. "I'm actually here to see his brother. Is Mac here?"

"Yeah the commissioner should be in his office, I'll show you in."

Anna thanked him after he'd shown her in, "Hi Mac, I'm not disturbing you am I?"

"You? Never. What can I do for you?" Mac asked and offered her a seat.

"It's more what I can tell you," Anna told him.

"Is it Robert? Is he OK?" Mac asked realizing just how worried he was about him now.

"Robert's fine, I wanted to give you a bit of an update. I went out and saw him again last night."

"What's he doing to deal with his anger?" Mac interrupted.

"We're talking. You know your brother, he doesn't open up, or talk about his feelings."

"Yeah and now it's like he's double the security."

"Yes." Anna agreed. "He's hurting a lot more then he's letting on and that's making him more annoying than normal, trying to keep people at arm's length. When we're completely alone we both let the walls down, we have always trusted each other, and I think we're both tired of holding things in. When it's just us, I'm with the man I've always known."

"You are doing better about letting people in Anna I don't feel like you're holding back," Mac told her. "I had no idea."

"I don't with you really. With some people it's easy, other's I'm very guarded with, and there are some things I just don't talk about at all because it just hurts too much." Anna saw the look of understanding on Mac's face, and she knew he wasn't going to push for more information. "I got Robert to talk about his dreams a bit more last night. That lead to talking about some of the anger his dealing with and then the sadness under it all. I went on an emotional rollercoaster with him, but when it was done I could feel a change in him."

"Anna, that's good right, can I know what you talked about?" Mac asked.

"I won't go into many details because I just couldn't handle that. I was a wreck right alongside him," Anna admitted. "You met me when Robert and I were just getting back together, but he was my best friend for years before that. We came back into each other's lives in '85, after that he was always there if I needed him. Robin was a big part of that, but we both knew we needed the other one in our life. Last night I found out that the dreams are about his fear of losing me again, he's terrified actually."

"Wait, are you two back together?" Mac asked.

"That's not what I'm saying, we need each other in our lives. There's an important part missing when I don't have him as my friend. Do you understand?" Anna asked.

"I think so."

"We talked about his anger, he knows there's more than one source. Last night we talked about the personal anger, that was what set him off when you two were talking. Listening to him talk about the cause of it, I'm angry about the same things, but I had at least talked about it before, Robert has held it all in. The anger and sadness go hand in hand because it's really all because of the same things." Anna lowered her face not wanting Mac to see the tears in her eyes.

Mac watched her, he realized there really was only one thing it could be. "Everything that has happened to the both of you and that you never got to have your life together," Mac said understandingly. "Robin told me about how you two met and fell in love, even about the first wedding, she didn't know the entire reason for your break up but knew it had to do with your jobs with the WSB. She also told me about Luv and Robby and how happy she was when she found they were actually her parents. I saw the second act first hand, your love story in one of the most tragic I have ever witnessed." Mac had come around his desk and held out a box of tissues for her.

Anna took a tissue and wiped away the tears, "Thanks," was all she could say though.

When he thought Anna was ready to talk again Mac asked, "Do you think that talk might have helped already?"

"Well, he didn't have any nightmares last night," Anna told him.

"Yeah but he might just say that so you're not worried," Mac suggested.

"No, I know he didn't."

"Anna, we both know Robby, he would say what he thinks you want to hear so you wouldn't worry."

Anna sighed, "Mac I'm telling you I know he didn't, OK." Mac just looked at her, she could tell he still wasn't sure. After a short silence, Anna added, "I've spent the last two nights in his arms, I sure."

Mac was a little taken aback by what she had just said. "Wait you said you weren't back together, but you're sleeping together."

"Yes, sleeping." Anna wasn't sure how much she could say about Robert's dreams but Mac was his brother. "He's dreaming about Faison taking me, present day me. His dreams bring up a fear that comes out as anger. I agreed to stay with him so he would know I was OK if he had any nightmares."

Mac could see she wasn't really comfortable talking about this. "This is part of you helping him then?"

"Yes," Anna really hoped he'd let it go.

"You don't want to talk about this do you?" Mac asked.

"No I don't, some of the things Robert has told me I don't feel comfortable sharing even if you are his brother, I'm sorry"

"No, I shouldn't have pushed." Mac knew she was doing what he'd asked her to and decided to change the subject, they talked about Maxie and Georgie for a while then Anna said she had few other things to do, and that she should let him get back to work.

After Anna left she found herself at General Hospital, she didn't really know why she had gone there but once she was there Anna was happy that Robin was one of the first people she saw. Anna walked right over to her and hugged her. When Anna released her, Robin looked a little confused, "Hi mom, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know, actually. I had gone to talk to Mac and after I left him I was going to do a little shopping but I ended up here instead. I guess I needed to see you."

"I'm always happy to see you, and I am just about to take my lunch break. Want to join me?" Robin asked.

"That would be nice." They left together and had a nice lunch. Anna knew Robin was dealing with a lot of her own issues and didn't want her worried about her father as well. Anna told her she felt Robert was making a good start dealing with his feeling but didn't say anything else about it. They talked about Patrick and how things were going. He was still struggling with the uncertainty of the next few months, waiting to take his next test. Anna realized she had just needed to see Robin and had unconsciously gone to find her. "I'm glad I found you, I think I just needed to spend some time with you today. Seeing your beautiful face just brightens everything for me. I think I needed to recharge." Anna hadn't meant to bring up what was going on back at the cottage but Robin seemed to understand this has something to do with just that.

"How's dad doing?" Robin asked.

"Good actually, last night was just very emotionally draining on both of us," Anna answered. "I know more about his dreams and why he gets so angry, more about what happened while we were dead, but I'm not ready to talk about it."

Robin understood what she meant, Anna had told her about the conversation they'd had the first night she had seen him. Robin was still been mad but realized he believed they were both in real danger and didn't have a choice. She knows that when Anna's ready she will tell her about this conversation as well, but right now she's still trying to process it herself. "So did anything else interesting happen last night?" Robin hinted trying to lighten up the conversation.

"No, after we'd talked we had a late dinner then fell asleep watching a movie," Anna told her. It seemed odd to be talking to Robin about this, but it reminded her of the little girl who had been so interested in whether or not her parents would get back together and make them the family she had always dreamed of. "I had no idea how much I actually missed Robert until I saw him again."

"I've noticed little changes in you the longer you and dad have both been here. Him being here makes you happy doesn't it?"

"I'm happy he's alive, having him close by is just a bonus," Anna admitted with a smile.

"So nothing last night, what about this morning?" Robin asked with a big grin.

Anna couldn't help but smile back. "We aren't there yet. Like I said we got carried away yesterday. I'm not sure we'll ever get there. Right now he just really needs his friend."

"Growing up that's one of the things I always loved about the two of you. How much you cared about each other. When things went south you had each other to lean on." Robin told her.

"Yeah," Anna smiled, "sometimes too much." Anna thought back at all the times she'd overheard the whispers wondering if anything was going on between them or just being told she still loved Robert, people always seemed to believe there was something going on between them.

"I want you to know that whatever happens after this, I just want you both to be happy." Robin glanced at her watch and realized she had to get back to the hospital. "Give him my love, but I have to go. See you soon," and just like that Robin was gone. With a smile, Anna went off to run the errands she had meant to earlier.

...

Robert had decided to take a walk down by the lake, he was still a little raw after last night's confessional. It felt so good to finally say out loud what he had held inside, just letting it eat away at him. He knew if not for Anna he never would have either. He was sure of Anna, he knew he could tell her anything. There was now a need to have answers to some of his question about what Anna had actually gone through. Anna said she didn't remember the photos being taken or any of that happening to her. So what does she remembers, if anything about that time, or after the WSB losing her and her being found? He wanted to know about the daughter she'd lost, that couldn't have been easy for her, the danger she said she had been in. Then there was Faison, there was only one question that he really needs the answer to, but he has to ask it and Robert's not sure he actually can. When Robert heard a car approach he started making his way back to the house, he'd lost track of time but he knew that would be Anna.

Robert was glad that only Anna knew where he was. When she would leave for the day he had time to think, today he had thought a lot about last night's conversation. When he met her at the car Robert could tell she'd had a good day, there was a positive energy about her. Robert was sure Anna needed the time away as much as he needed the time alone. "Hi. You saw Robin today," he said then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Anna smiled, "Hi, grab those bags please, and yes I did. Insightfulness is definitely a Scorpio trait."

"You should know that about me by now," Robert said with a smile.

"You and your brother and your daughter," Anna smiled back. "I'm not complaining, it's easier when I don't have to say everything, that you all just understand." While they walked back to the cottage, Anna told him about her conversation with Mac. Robert was glad Anna was keeping him informed, he knew Mac cared about him. They had just finished putting things away when Anna started talking about seeing Robin. "Robin sends her love." Robert smiled hearing that. "She asked about 'us'," Anna told him.

"She knows how we feel about each other, of course, she wants to know," Robert said. "What did you say?"

"That we aren't there yet. I could see that 13 year old girl looking for answers."

"Answers we don't have, yet." Robert finished for her.

"Yeah yet. Where were you coming from when I got here?" Anna asked changing the subject. There'd be a time to talk about them later.

"I was walking down by the lake, trying to clear my head," he told her.

"Did it work?"

"I think it helped, I know I'm still angry, but now I have a better understanding of why and that it's OK that it upset me," Robert admitted. "I've told you and I could tell you were angry about the same things. If you can deal with it, then I know I can."

"I had people to talk to, I was dealing with everything I had remembered, I didn't have a choice I had to deal with my memories the good the bad and what I'd lost all at the same time." Anna unconsciously touched his face as she spoke. "If I hadn't I'm sure I'd be in the same shape as you."

"I'd like to know more about that, about all of it actually," Robert told her. "I know I can't change any of it now but I want to know just the same. I'd understand if you don't want to talk about it."

Anna thought she understood why he was asking. Of course, he'd have questions about her. "Can it wait till later? I could use a little downtime."

"Of course it can, do you want to be alone?"

"No, I want you here. I'm just not ready for our next ride on the emotion roller coaster," Anna told him.

Robert smiled, she was right he probably wasn't ready either. Robert wanted to take her in his arms, but that would just lead to one more thing they aren't ready to deal with. He wanted her, every time they kissed he burnt with desire for her. He needed to do something, if he put on music, then he'd want to dance with her, hold her close. He wondered over to the kitchen but it was too early to eat so he couldn't busy himself cooking. Not able to figure out what to do with himself, "Want to go for a walk? I still know my way around out here," he asked. Anna thought that was a great idea, and agreed. She could tell Robert needed to do something and a walk in the woods might be just what she needed as well. They didn't talk much while they walked, just a little about what they saw along the way. By the time they got back they were both hungry and set about making dinner. While they ate they talked about old friends and if they knew what they were doing now.

It seemed so easy to just be together. After they'd cleaned up Anna went and sat on the couch. "Robert while I was talking to Robin today I realized something. After the boat explosion, we did die in a sense didn't we? I was lost because of my amnesia, and you couldn't come back."

"Yes in a way, now that I'm back here and I see how life went on without us, I feel that more than ever. It's like waking up from a coma and finding out everything is different now," Robert told her.

"That's the hardest part about being in Port Charles for me, and why I hadn't been back here sooner. Anywhere else the missing time doesn't matter, but being here it's a constant reminder of what I missed out on because of the explosion."

"Neither of us had a life during that time did we, Anna? You were in hiding in the wilderness with no memory and I was a spook, we were in limbo," Robert said then sat down beside her.

"Yeah, I guess we were. Robert can your questions wait until tomorrow, I'm not sure I'm ready for the emotions that will come with them?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, they can wait, especially if that means you'll be here again tomorrow. Are you staying here tonight?"

"Yes, I said I'd stay with you." Anna smiled at him, "I'm enjoying our time alone Robert."

"It's easy when it's just you and me, thank you for being here. I know you don't have to do any of this for me."

"I want to be here for you. I've missed so much and sometimes it just hits me and I want to get away for a while. There are times I just need to be alone, you must feel that way too, but when it just us none of that matter. I want to help you, Robert, I know you would do the same for me.

Robert took her hand, "Anna after we've talked about what you went through while we were apart, will we talk about us?" He loved her and needed her in his life, he knew he wanted a real relationship with her.

"We have to have that talk at some point, and it should be soon. There is too much going on between us not to." Anna knew what she wanted but it scared her. She loved that he was back in her life, but what if she lost him again.

Robert leaned in and kissed her softly, "Come to bed, we can finish watching that movie we started last night. I won't try anything I just want you in my arms again."

Anna didn't make it to the end of the movie but had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. Robert didn't remember the end either, with her in his arms he was content and had drifted off after watching her sleep for a while. That night Robert did wake up, but he didn't think a dream had woken him. Anna was there beside him, he stroked her cheek and smiled. He watched her for a while just happy that she was there with him. Anna had never let him share a bed with her unless they were together before so he hoped there was more to this then just helping him sleep through the night. He moved closer and put his arm around her then drifted back to sleep. In the morning he got up before her again, the temptation was too much to deal with.

When Anna came down he was sitting on the couch drinking coffee. Anna got herself a cup then went to join him. She thought she knew why he had gotten up before her again and was grateful. He wants her as much as she wants him, but she had to tell him everything first. There was a painful secret she had kept all to herself since getting her memory back, the most heartbreaking of all the painful things she had remembered. She didn't know how she was going to tell him but knew she had to. If he still wants to be with her after he knows, Anna knows she will risk her heart to give them a chance.

"Morning Luv," Robert said when she sat down.

"Good morning," Anna leaned over and kissed him. "Do you need anything or want me to bring anything back for you?"

"You," he smiled at her and Anna smiled back, "I don't think there's anything I need. What are you up to today?"

"I actually have plans to go for lunch with Bobbie today, we've talked a few times but not for that long. It'll be nice to get caught up with her."

"So you don't have to leave early today?" Robert didn't know how long they would be staying out here and he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could.

"No, I'm in no rush this morning."

"I was being the no-nonsense agent when I first came back, more of an ass then needed. When Tony died I was heartbroken, but I wouldn't show it. I didn't want anyone to see me being emotional. I have to talk to Bobbie again."

"You never want anyone to see your emotions. You care so much for others but hate that anyone might know you do. I read the report about the outbreak on my way to the Markum Islands, I cried for Tony when I read it," Anna admitted. "Would you like to go for a walk this morning?"

"I'd love to."

...

Anna met Bobbie at the Metro Court, it wasn't always easy meeting with old friends, she was often sad after, but it had started getting easier the longer she was in Port Charles. Slowly she was reconnecting with the people she had once been so close to. They had a wonderful time, Bobbie told her all about her family, Anna had known a little from Robin but loved listening to Bobbie tell her about them. Alcazar came in and saw them, Anna thought that when he looked at her, there was a brief flash of anger in his eyes. She wasn't going to worry about him today, she was enjoying herself.

They sat and talked for close to two hours before Bobbie said she had to leave. Anna decided to go up to her room for a while, she could pick up a few more things to take to the cottage. She had better go to the market as well before heading back. Anna was happy about how the day had gone so far, she'd needed this before they had another emotional conversation later.

...

Robert was having trouble relaxing, he wasn't really upset about anything he just had too much on his mind. He had taken a long shower then gone for another walk but Anna was all he could think about. She should be back before too long, and then they can talk, he would get the answers he needed. He didn't want to rush her, this was a lot for her to deal with and he understood that. First the fact that he was alive, and the reasons behind their separation. Now the feeling they were both working at understanding. He was confused about everything that was going on between them, so he knew Anna had to be as well. Robert had just started pacing when Anna got back.

"Hi hun," Anna said as she walked in. She put down the bag she brought in then turned to him. "How was your afternoon?"

"Hi sweetheart," Robert walked over and hugged her. "It's better now that you're back. Is that all you brought?"

"No there's more in my car including dinner, I assume you still like Chinese take away," Anna said with a smile.

"Oh you are so good to me, of course, I do. Did you have a good day?"

"It was a great visit, come with me we'll get the rest of the stuff from the car." While they did that Anna started telling him about her afternoon.

Once they had put everything away, Anna grabbed plates as Robert took the take-out out of the bag. "Oh, you remembered all my favorites."

"I figured you might be getting tired of being out here so I wanted to do something nice," Anna told him as she came over to the table.

Robert took her arm, "Thank you, Anna," then he kissed her.

While they sat and ate Anna told him more about her day. When he was done eating Robert found himself watching her, as she spoke he noticed the corners of her mouth turning up into a smile. She was so beautiful, he could tell she was happy. He wanted to kiss those lips, run his fingers through her hair.

"Are you listening to me at all?" Anna asked he noticed she was really smiling at him now.

"Um, sorry Luv. You are stunning, and I guess I got a little distracted," he admitted with a smile. "What were you saying?"

Anna got up to clear the table, with a smile she said, "It wasn't important anyway, just something Bobbie had said." He smiled at her then got up to help.

When they were done he got a bottle of wine and went over to the couch. "Do we want a drink for tonight's ride?" Robert asked knowing this could be another emotional night. "I'd like to have that talk now,"

"Yeah that's probably a good idea," Anna answered. She wasn't sure what kind of questions he was going to ask, but she was willing to answer them so a few drinks might make that easier.

Once they both had a glass of wine and were comfortable on the couch Robert had no idea where to start so he asked, "Is there anything you don't want to talk about?"

"Whatever you ask me I will do my best to answer, I don't need to keep things from you," Anna told him, although there was one thing she didn't know if she could ever tell anyone including him.

"I don't know where to start but the easiest place might be what's the first thing you remember after the explosion?" Robert asked.

"There is still a blank period that I don't think I'll ever remember, and that's a few years after the explosion. The first thing I really remember is working with Burt to build our cabin in the woods and living there off the grid. He was sure I was in danger of some kind and that we needed to stay hidden. When I started having seizures, he went and found my sister Alex. She was the one that got me the medical attention I needed. I got treatment while everyone else believed I was her. I was really struggling during that time, I knew there were things I couldn't remember and I was being haunted by what I didn't know. I remember this one time waking up in the hospital and I felt like someone I loved needed me or was in danger, Edmond thought it must have been you I was thinking about, that I needed to save." Anna told him about trying to make sense of the little flashes of the life she couldn't remember and feeling so vulnerable.

He could see the pain in her eyes while she talked, she had gone through so much and lost years of her life because of that explosion. "These seizures must have been a result of the trauma from the explosion, maybe what happened after as well."

"Yes, I hadn't gotten all the medical treatment I had needed, if Burt hadn't gotten Alex when he did I'm not sure I would have survived. Living in that cabin was when I first really remember you being in my head," Anna told him.

"So was it after you had recovered that you started looking into your past?" Robert continued.

"After I knew my name was Anna Devane yes. I wanted to remember my life but it was like it was just out of reach. The woman that had raised Alex, our aunt Charlotte had been brainwashing her and was actually planning to use her to replace me. So Alex had some memories that she didn't understand because they were actually mine, like the fact I had a daughter," Anna explained. "I found out about the explosion that we were both believed to have died in, about being married to Duke. My life as an agent, a police chief, private detective. My husband, the man I had lost in the explosion. I had these facts but still couldn't remember any of it."

Robert couldn't imagine what that must have felt like. Reading about your own life but not remembering any of it. "You said you remembered Robin first, then after reading my letter you remembered me and everything else." Anna nodded that he was right. "You truly believed I was dead after that?"

"Yes, I still don't know how you survived," Anna told him. "After being apart for so long when I saw you I thought my nightmare was finally over. Then there was that blast and you were gone, you had been so close to it when it happened."

"The WSB, they set off the explosion and when I was thrown into the water broken from the blast they fished me out. You're right if they hadn't been right there I would have died that night," Robert said.

"I remembered that I saw you, and I knew you couldn't have survived,"Anna told him. "It was so odd getting my memory back. I finally knew who I was, but I also knew all that I had lost. I put on a strong front, but my heart broke when I remembered losing you. I loved you so much but I hadn't even remembered you, it was all so cruel."

"I don't know what would be worse, know what I had lost for all those years or the slap in the face of suddenly remembering when you were so happy, and realizing you'd never getting that back." Robert couldn't imagine what that must have felt like. "So it was after your memory was completely back that you got together with David Hayward right?"

"Yes," Anna knew he would ask about David.

"I know about your daughter Leora, and I am so sorry for your loss. Why didn't you two stay together?"

"There was just too much wrong with that relationship, I couldn't stay, everything just keep going against us," Anna said.

"What were some of those problems?" Robert pushed for more information.

"David would keep things from me, I don't think I ever really knew all about his past or the things he had done or was still doing. It was a lot like being with Duke all over again, there was love but the trust wasn't there. He was exciting though and the sex was good." Anna said then quickly regretted it.

"What kind of things was he keeping from you?" Robert went on, he couldn't be upset that she had a sex life, he knew they had been married.

"Well, the biggest one was when I found out David had held Edmond Grey's wife prisoner for years. He was my brother in law, the one that first talked to Robin. When I met him he was raising his two young children on his own. David had drugged his wife Maria and kidnapped her. He had torn apart their family just like ours had been. I was done I walked away but then I found out I was pregnant and I was just so scared. It took some time but we did get back together." Robert noticed her glass was empty and refilled it. "Oh thank you," Anna took a big sip then Robert filled it back up again.

"Was there problems with the pregnancy because of the miscarriage and trama you'd had with Duke's child?" Robert asked next.

"No, I was high risk because of that, but Leora had health issues of her own, even while I was still pregnant." Anna could feel the tears coming but wanted to get this out. "I had to go to a specialist in Switzerland to have fetal surgery on Leora's heart. It didn't go as planned and we both almost died."

Robert had no idea about any of this, he could see the pain she was in just talking about it. "We don't have to talk about this if it's too hard for you."

"No it's OK, I'm always emotional when I think about the babies I've lost," Anna told him. She's going to have to tell him. "After she was born Leora needed another surgery, David didn't want it, but I made the decision to go ahead with it. Leora didn't make it." Robert pulled her close, she was already against his chest when her first sob escaped her lips. He let her cry not wanting to rush her, Anna had done the same for him. When she had run out of tears she stayed close to him, his arm still around her shoulder. "I was so scared when I found out I was pregnant again. I just knew it would end badly no matter how much I hoped it wouldn't."

"It had been years since you'd lost Duke's baby and there had been so much progress made in that area you shouldn't have been so worried." Robert tried to comfort her.

"Yeah, it had been years since my first miscarriage," Anna told him. Robert heard what she said but wasn't sure he'd understood, if there had been another why hadn't she told him about it. When had this happened? Anna saw the confusion on his face but couldn't find her voice. Anna closed her eyes tightly and put her head back on his shoulder. Robert wrapped his arms around her again. Then she whispered, "I'm so sorry."

What was she sorry about, what was she trying to tell him? Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, and it felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He was after Duke, his voice shock "No! Anna no."

"I didn't know," Anna started but a sob stopped her.

"Oh Anna," Robert held her tighter.

"I didn't know. I was already his prisoner when I found out," she cried. "I lost our baby only a few weeks before you found me, before the explosion. If I'd had medical attention or not been under such stress..."

"Anna please, don't do this to yourself." Robert wanted to take her pain away but at the same time, he felt his heartbreaking for the child he'd never known about. He looked her in the eyes "We can't change any of this now, don't beat yourself up, I'm sure you've done that enough." The question he didn't want to ask had come, but how does he ask it. "Anna did... when you... did he," Robert tried but he could find the way to ask. Then he just blurted out, "Did he rape you?"

"No, he didn't. He tried but I was always able to fight him off."

"That bastard," he hissed "Did he know you were pregnant?" Robert needed to know this now, had Faison known and caused her to lose their baby. His anger was there, bubbling up to the surface.

"He might have but I don't know for sure, not until I miscarried."

"Was he, was Faison the cause?" Robert hated to think of Faison lying a hand on her, was she fighting him off when it happened.

Anna felt his tension, he was starting to lose control. Had it been a good idea to tell him after all? He had to know and it's better that they're alone when he did find out. "Take a few deep breaths, I need you to stay calm."

"Anna, was he," he paused, "were you fighting him off when you lost our baby?" he demanded.

He was already angry so she might as well tell him, "Yes."

Robert wanted to scream, to throw things, to break things. Then he got up and walked over and grabbed the bottle of bourbon. He had already downed his first glass when he felt Anna's hand on his back. He put the glass back down and hung his head, he knew getting drunk wasn't the answer. "I'm sorry, I didn't know how to tell you about this. I've never told anyone about this before. No one," she said from behind him.

Robert was still upset but it wasn't Anna he was upset with and she needed him right now. Robert turned and took her in his arms. "I'm sorry Luv." They just held each other in silence. Robert wanted to ease her pain, wants her to know it was OK but he didn't know what to do. Nothing he could say was going to help, this had been her secret for years. "Come sit with me." Anna didn't say anything, but she went with him. Robert realized he wasn't angry now, it had been replaced by pain and sadness.

Robert was surprised when Anna curled up on his lap when he sat down. He put his arms around her and she snuggled in as close as she could get. Unlike the other night, he didn't feel better, his head was spinning. She had been through so much, Faison had done this to her. He could have lost her so many times while they were apart. He just sat holding her, after a while Robert though Anna might have fallen asleep on him, she had barely moved since they sat down. Then she lifted her head, he could see the sadness in her eyes. He gently touched her face, "Thank you for telling me. I know that wasn't easy."

"You deserved to know and I needed to tell you," Anna said. "No one else needs to know, please."

"We don't have to tell anyone if that's what you want," Robert reassured her.

It was his turn to take care of her tonight. He moved to the edge of the couch still holding her, then stood up. He carried her upstairs and laid her on the bed, as he walked around to the other side Anna got under the covers. Robert didn't bother getting changed he took off his shirt then got into bed with her. "Hold me," she said, Anna needed to feel secure, she hadn't expected telling him to hurt this much.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Robert woke up with Anna's head on his chest, she'd been restless but she had finally slept. Robert had watched her sleep for some time before finally letting himself drift off as well. Oh how he loved this woman, more then anything he wanted to keep her safe, she had been hurt too much already.

Anna knew Robert was already awake when she woke up but she didn't want to move. Maybe they could they stay like this all day, she didn't want to deal with anything or anyone today. Then Anna smiled, was she really thinking about spending the day in bed with Robert? She moved her hand along his bare chest, glad he'd taken his shirt off last night. Robert started stroking her back, then he tugged her top up to expose her back. His touch was so gentle, she wanted his hands on her. She wanted him. Robert lifted her chin with his other hand, he found her lips and kiss her softly. Robert was being so tender, and it just made her want him more. She moved closer to him, and the kiss intensified. After their talk last night she felt so close to him and wanted him completely.

Robert wanted to tear off her clothes, but he also wanted to make her feel cherished because she was. He was willing to wait to be with her, but something told him the wait might be over. She responded to his every touch and he could feel the hunger in her kiss, and it was driving him crazy with desire. She had removed her skirt at some time during the night, so he ran his hand down her bare thigh then gently pulled her leg across him, she went with it and was now straddling him and he held her close against him. The passion growing in their kiss. They had opened up to each other, now they both needed the other to share their passion.

What is that noise she thought? Then Anna realized her phone was ringing. Can't this wait, who would be calling her anyway? Whoever it was called right back when they didn't get an answer the first time. Finally pulling herself away from Robert, "Where is that damned thing?" Grabbing the phone off the nightstand Anna answered without looking to see who it was. "Is this important?"

"Well good morning to you too," it was Robin on the other end.

"Sorry sweety. Hi, it's just, um, I didn't sleep well last night."

"Is it dad, did he have another nightmare?" Robin sounded concerned.

"No he's fine, it was my turn for soul-baring last night," Anna admitted.

"Oh, is everything OK?" Robin asked.

"Yes, of course, it is. Why were you calling, it must have been important?" As she talked Robert's caressed her bare skin.

Robin noticed Anna's impatientness. "Oh right, Uncle Mac is worried about dad, he was trying to call him last night then again this morning but his phone is off, I told him you would have called if something had happened," Robin told her.

"He's fine," then Anna asked Robert "where's your phone?"

"Off downstairs, I didn't want to be disturbed while we talked," he told her.

"He turned it off," Anna passed on.

"Um yeah, I can hear him quite well. Getting carried away?" Robin joked.

"Trying."

"Mom!"

With a laugh, "You asked, tell Mac we're both fine. Talk to you later, bye"

"Bye," then they ended the call. Robert was grinning and Anna couldn't help but smile back.

"Are you trying to scar her, assuming I know what carried away means?" Robert said with a knowing grin.

"If she's going to keep asking I get to have fun bugging her," Anna grinned back.

"Oh is that all that was, because it sure felt like we were trying to get carried away," teased Robert.

"Make love to me Robert."

He hadn't expected her to say that, "Are you sure?"

"Yes"

When he kissed her everything else slipped away and there was only them in the world. They both needed this, to give themselves completely to each other. They removed what clothes were left, Robert let his hands roam over her body. There were a few places where he found a scar that hadn't been there before, and he would kiss each one as he found them. They took their time, caressing, touching tenderly. Soft moans of pleasure escaping their lips as they pleasured one another. They moved together so naturally, still knowing the other so well. Robert made sure she was very satisfied before they climaxed together, he knew he never wanted to be with another woman. After they laid intertwined, Anna knew this was where she belonged. Robert was always the one she should have been with. He had made her feel so loved, every touch had conveyed his love for her.

"That was amazing, I love you too," Anna told him.

"I didn't say it yet,"

Anna smiled at him "Yes you did, said it, showed me, made me feel it,"

"I do love you, Anna," Robert told her anyway. "Can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything, after the last few days you shouldn't have to ask."

"You're the last woman I made love to,"

"Oh, Robert I have a hard time believing that."

"I mean it. Yes, there were some sexual encounters after you had moved on but I was selfish. I was only looking for the release, I never stuck around, never got involved. It still felt like I was cheating on you. The last time I was a giving lover I was with you."

Anna didn't know what to say. "You said some, really nothing serious?

"Yes really, when I was in a really dark place and needed to feel like I was still human, but I would just felt cheap and dirty after. There were cases where I had to romance a few ladies, but even then I never tried to take them to bed."

"So what was that little game with Holly all about?" Anna asked.

"That was about one-upping Spencer, a competition," Robert admitted.

"Did I tell you I got those jewels," Anna said proudly.

"What? How on earth did you manage that?"

"When you dropped me off at the airport I didn't leave right away, I waited around to catch a flight on a chartered cargo plane. Holly sure was surprised when she saw me, even more so when I took the jewels and parachuted out of the plane," Anna told him smiling proudly.

"You didn't?" Robert was laughing with delight.

"Oh yes, I did."

"Come here you," Robert pulled her closer and kissed her just as her phone rang again.

Unhappily Anna picked up her phone then cuddled back in, it was Robin again, "Hello sweety."

"Hi, mom, sorry to bother you again. Can you please get dad to turn his phone on Uncle Mac is driving me nuts," Robin told her.

"Oh right, I forgot about that. Do you know what he wants?"

"I can ask him he's right here."

"Give me the phone," Robert said.

"On he's still that close then?" Robin said before Anna handed her phone to Robert.

"Yes, I am. Hi, sweetheart put Uncle Mac on the phone please."

She agreed and handed him the phone, "Hi Robby, I've been trying to call you, why's your phone still off?" Mac asked.

"Robin told us that earlier. I had more important things to handle here than talking to anyone on the phone." Robert told him.

"I needed to make sure Alcazar hadn't gotten his hands on you. You pick great people to piss off," said Mac.

"I just helped a woman get herself and her unborn child away from a dangerous situation. I wasn't trying to make enemies," Robert told him.

"Can you and Anna stay where you are for a couple days?" Mac asked.

"I think we have enough food for a couple days," Anna nodded they did, "yeah. Why what's going on?"

"I got a tip that he's called in a few men to get information out of you. I want a chance to pick them up before you come back here," Mac explained.

"Alcazar has brought in some heavies to come after me?" Robert was repeating it for Anna's benefit.

"Yeah, so stay put. Can I get a hint as to where you are, you know in case I want you to stay there longer and you need more supplies?"

"Yeah, piano lessons, and only the person that understands that can come here." Robert insisted.

"Piano lessons, what does that mean? Oh, never mind that smile says she already knows. Oh and Robby turn your phone back on will you mate," Mac handed the phone back to Robin.

"Hi dad, don't worry I'll leave you two alone for the next couple days, just let me know if you need anything. Can I talk to mom again?" she asked. Robert said bye then handed Anna the phone. "Sorry about calling again, I figured if dad's phone was still off you didn't want to be disturbed, but Uncle Mac just wasn't having it."

"Don't worry about it," Anna told her.

"I want to have a good long chat when I see you next. Enjoy yourselves. Bye, mom."

After saying goodbye Anna hung up. "I'm just going to make that call you already know I need to." While she was on the phone Robert went and got them something to eat. Robert got some strawberries out and washed them. Then he made some toast and poured them some juice. He even turned on his phone before heading back upstairs, leaving the phone where it had been, Mac just wanted it turned on. Anna had just finished her call when he came back into the room. "Well, I'm off the Alcazar case," Anna said when he came in.

"They took you off the case?"

"Yeah, they felt that I could be targeted as well as you, Alcazar already thinks I'm working with you. I asked to be put on leave because I have some important personal business I'm working on here."

"Did they agree?" Robert asked, then put down the tray and joined her on the bed.

"Yes, after I explained the commissioner here was the one that made me aware of the threat to you and possible myself. So now I have time to spend with Robin, maybe I can catch up with some old friends. Oh, maybe I can find a hobby to keep myself busy." Anna told him.

"Oh, really that's what you'll be doing. So am I an old friend, or maybe this hobby you're interested in?" Robert played alone.

"Well you are old," Anna told him playfully.

"I didn't hear any complaints earlier." Robert put his arms around her and laid back taking her with him. "As for hobbies I can think of fun ways to pass the time," then he kissed her.

"Oh, I'm sure you can. What did you find for us to eat?"

"I looked through the cupboards but I could find the ingredients for your famous breakfast in bed. So I thought I could feed you strawberries instead," he told her.

"Oh no, I was looking forwards to sardines and maple syrup," Anna said and they both laughed remembering the disgusting meal she had made for him while they were hiding out, and he'd pushed her out of the bed and said he wanted breakfast in bed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Like you told me earlier, you shouldn't have to ask. You can ask me anything."

Anna looked at him but didn't speak right away, she realized she was a little embarrassed by what she was going to say. "It never really crossed my mind tell you brought up that morning, but what would have happened if Duke hadn't walked in when he did?"

"You mean if we had been left all alone in a secluded cabin? Kind of like we are now, in bed with hardly any clothes on. I know there were thoughts going through my mind while I was trying to make you eat that nasty concoction. It was still innocent when he walked in but I'm not sure how much longer it would have stayed that way," Robert admitted. Over the years he had been tempted by her many times.

"It wasn't just me then. I wouldn't have admitted this back then, but if you had kissed me," Anna paused. "Duke would have walked in on a much different situation."

They talked while they ate, remembering some of the more interesting situations they'd found themselves in. After they'd finished eating they got up and had a shower together. When Robert suggested a walk down by the lake Anna agreed happily. It was going to be just them for the next two day and she was looking forward to every minute of it.

As the days past they talked more. Together they could talk about what they had lost, and what could have been. The fear they shared that at some point Faison could reappear in their life, they didn't believe for a minute he was dead. These were emotional conversations, but they weren't as draining as the first few had been. They were both able to give more details about what they had gone through. Anna told him all about Alex, and how their aunt had kidnapped her at birth. How she had been brainwashing Alex to replace Anna for years and how her aunt had actually been the one that she was in danger from when she was in Pine Valley. She also talked about the struggle she went through when she had tried to remember her life, then having to deal with all the pain that came with her memories. As happy as she had been to get her memory back, the pain that came with it had nearly broken her. Anna remembered the amazing life she had, her family and how happy they had been, then it was gone. The baby she lost while a prisoner, and how she had never even gotten to be excited, only scared for its safety and then the baby was gone as well. She explained how her emotions were almost out of control while she tried to accept everything she had remembered. Anna had to ask about Holly and if she and Robert were finally properly divorced. Robert has assured her they were, it was one of the first things he had talked to her about and insisted she signed the papers in front of him this time. When Robert told her about some of the things he had done, she was shocked. Like he had said the worst missions hadn't been for the WSB at all. They would lend him out to other organizations that requested his skills, and he would have to go along with it. On those missions, he knew there had been lots of collateral damage. They just wanted quick results and they didn't care who was hurt, Robert knew innocent life had been lost. Anna was sure that was why it had affected him so badly. Robert told her more about his injuries and the recovery he had gone through, he wouldn't have been able to swim if those agents hadn't pulled him out of the water. Robert told her part of the reason he had joined the medical rescue service was because of Robin, but he also did it as a way to pay for all the lives he had taken. When it all got too be too much they would go for walks, the sound of the waves or the peace and quiet of the woods clearing their minds. Their nights were spent making love.

...

"When did Robin say she was going to be coming out here today?" Robert asked as he looking in the fridge.

"She should be here anytime, I asked her to bring us something from Kelly's," Anna answered.

"Good, there's not much left here." Then Robert took her hand and lead Anna over to the couch. "I know a great way to pass the time."

"I bet you do," then Anna kissed him. "I'm not sure I want this to be over yet. What's the next step when we leave here?"

"I'd like nothing better than to just stay out here with you. We're together again but I don't know what comes next," Robert told her. Their conversation was interrupted when they heard the bell. "I bet that's our kid." Then he got up to answer the door. "Hello sweety," he greeted her and took the bags out of her hands, "There's a lot of food here."

"Hi dad, yeah there is, don't worry your lunch is in the car I just couldn't carry it all." Anna walked over to Robin, "Hi mom," then they hugged.

"Hi, sweetheart."

Robert put down the bags then headed for the door again, "Where are you going?" Robin asked.

"To get the rest of the stuff from your car," he told her.

"Not yet," then Robin went over and gave him a big hug, "I love you, daddy,"

His heart melted, Robert never thought he would hear her say that again, he hugged her a little tighter, "I love you more," then he let her go.

"I can't believe it's still here," Robin looked over at the piano she had spent so many hours at.

"Yeah, Kate said she does come here once in a while. I'm starving I'll be right back," then Robert left them alone.

"You two look happy, I take it things are going well,"

"Yeah, they are. We have talked about so much. I had no idea how much I needed to talk to someone as well," Anna admitted.

Robin was going to tell Anna she can always talk to her, but then she realized there are things a mother just can say to their child, and there are things Anna Devane can only tell Robert Scorpio. "How's dad doing with his anger?"

"The only time he started to lose his temper was the night I was answering his questions about what I had gone through while we were apart, I don't blame him either. If you had been in his shoes you would have lost it too."

"What had you told him?" Robin asked.

"That stays between him and I, it's our pain to share," Anna told her.

That sounded very sad and she could see the pain in her mom's eyes. Robin knew her parents and this was their way of protecting themselves from more pain, "OK, lots of long talks what else has been going on?"

"When it gets too be too much we go walking, it's so peaceful out here. Let's get some plates he's not going to stay out there all day you know, besides he'll give us time to talk later."

As if on cue Robert came back in with their lunch. "Let's eat."

"So why did you bring so much other food, are we still under house arrest?" Anna asked

"Actually Uncle Mac does want you to stay here for a little longer," Robin told them.

"Was he annoyed that I only wanted you to come out here?" Robert asked.

"No, I think he understood. We both know you two have been dealing with some very personal subjects. Besides it was like you gave him a mission to figure out what piano lessons meant," Robin said with a smile. "Every time he's talked to me, he's tried to get that information out of me," this made Robert smile.

"Why does he want us to stay put?" Anna asked.

"Alcazar. The fact that neither of you has been seen and Mac picked up one of Alcazar's men, it has really set him off. It was Sonny that told me you two should stay away for now, and Mac agrees. Sonny's going to try and get things under control again. Don't start dad, I know you don't approve of him, but Sonny is doing this for me because he cares and doesn't want me to lose either of you again."

"OK, I just don't want people hurt." Robert knew Sonny and Robin had both loved Stone and had gone through that loss together. He might not agree with the man's career choose but Sonny did care about Robin. They continued talking while they ate, Robin was so happy it felt so right getting this time with them. After they had finished eating, Robert cleared the table then looked at Anna and Robin, "So is this when I take a walk so you two can talk about me?"

Robin just smiled, Anna walked over to him, "Yes it is." She walked him to the door, then put her hand on his chest, they kissed and he left.

"That was more than a friendly peck," observed Robin. "I take it there's been some progress in that department as well."

Anna just smiled at her, "Let's get comfy, then you can ask your question."

Robin and Anna sat down on the couch, and Robin turned so she was facing Anna, "So?" Since hearing them talk about how much they have always loved each other in the Markum Islands, Robin had wondered if they would ever find their way back to each other.

"Yes, there's been progress between us."

"How much? Talking about a relationship? Planning a future? Making love?" Robin asked.

"Yes, yes and yes," Anna answered.

"Is that all I get?" Robin asked with a smile.

"What do you want to hear? That we don't know what happens next. That we're both terrified that this will all be ripped away from us again. That I have never physically felt love like he makes me feel it. He cherishes me and is the most giving lover I have ever been with and it keeps getting better," Anna hadn't meant to say all of that but it was too late to take it back.

Looking a little shocked, "Um, I guess I should have been happy with your first answer." Robin smiled, "I'm so happy for you two. Not that I want any more details, but yeah mom."

"What about you and your man, how's Patrick?" Anna asked.

"Patrick is great, I knew what I was getting into with him, his reputation. Since he was exposed to AIDS he's different, now I know I'm the only one he's seeing and I feel like we're getting closer." Robin told her. "What do you want to happen next with you and dad?"

"I want happily ever after, but we know how that goes. I love him so much, I can't stand the idea of losing him again," Anna admitted. "We've had this conversation a few time now. It was why we were both worried about making this physical again. He'd told me that if we had to just be friends that would be fine as long as he had me in his life, and I felt exactly the same way. Then we'd touch, sparks would fly and then one of us would have to put the breaks on."

"Mom, it's not like either of you to admit to fear."

"That was the cause of his nightmare. He felt like he had me back in his life, and then he started dreaming of me being taken away." Anna gasped, "They started after that night by the lake, it all did."

"What night by what lake?" Robin asked not sure if Anna was really talking to her at this point.

"The first night we were completely alone, we weren't far from here. I left town shortly after, and that was when Mac saw him lose his temper, when I got back he gave me the key to this place. No strings attached this was just going to be a place we could go to when it all got to be too much." Anna paused, "That night we both ended up here and fell asleep here on the couch. It was after that his nightmares started. The closer we got the worse his fear got." Anna covered her mouth, "Oh don't repeat that he'd hate it if you knew he was afraid of anything."

Robin just smiled, "Mom I think I already knew he's afraid of losing you."

Robert was down by the lake, there was a smile on his face as he wondered what they might be saying about him. They had always been so close, and it had always made him happy to know Robin felt she could tell Anna anything. As he walked he could picture his little girl playing in the water, Robin had loved coming out here. Today she had not only said she loved him, she had called him daddy. Is it possible she has forgiven him? Robert wasn't sure how long they wanted to be alone but it had been close to an hour and he wanted to spend some time with Robin before she had to leave. When he got close to the cottage he could hear the piano. He peaked in the window, Robin was sitting at the piano, she'd laugh each time she made a mistake. He went to the door clearly they're finished their talk. "The neighbors are going to think Katie's lost her touch," he joked as he entered

"Dad, it's been years."

"I figured it had, I saw you laughing at the mistake as I passed the window." He sat on the couch beside Anna, and she moved closer and snuggled up against him. This was exactly why Robert only wanted Robin knowing where they were. It might be selfish but at this moment he had his family all to himself. They both watched as Robin continued trying to remember some of the songs she had known.

Robin had planned on spending the entire day with them, she had even planned the dinner she would make for them. While she got to work in the kitchen her parents sat at the counter, helping when she asked, but mostly just staying out of her way. They chatted and made jokes, Robin couldn't deny how great it was to have this time with them. Her parents were in love, they were all together in the same house laughing having a good time, just like she remembered in those amazing months before she lost them, then it hit her. She didn't know why but suddenly she was scared this was all going to be taken away. That's what they are both felling. She put down the knife she was using and walked over to her parents, "I just felt that fear too, like this is too good to be true and.."

"Shh, we understand," Anna told her, they both put their arms around her and hugged her.

"K you two, I want to tell you my theory." Robert began, "We are all a little gun shy here. I am loving every minute of you being here Robin, but you're right it feels too good. The problem is we have come to expect when good things happen to us it can't last. Not this time, this time we get to be happy. I never thought I would have you both back in my life but here you are. I'm not making promises I'm not going to challenge fate. We're happy and that's enough. Oh yeah and I'm not marrying your mother this time."

Anna smiled and leaned into him, "Doesn't he say the most romantic things?"

Robin was about to go back to cooking but stopped and she looked from her mother to her father then back. "You two are serious."

"Yes, that's part of not challenging fate," Robert said.

"We say I do, and it crashes and burns, literally," Anna added.

"That is a very good point." Robin picked up her glass, "Here's to being happy." They pick up their glasses and toast with her.

That evening they talked about Robin, Robert had facts about the time he'd missed with her, but it was nice to hear it from her, to get some details. Robin happily shared her memories with them, what had been important to her, the big moments, the heartbreaks. She told them of how they had both come to her when Stone was dying. She knew it was just in her mind but it had felt like they really were there with her just for a little while.

"You never told me that before," Anna said.

"No I guess I hadn't," Robin agreed. Everything that was going on with Patrick had brought that time more clearly into her mind.

When it was time for Robin to leave she couldn't believe how happy she felt, she called Patrick and they made plans to meet at Jake's for a drink. He was already there when she arrived, when Robin saw him she walked over and kissed him where he sat. "Well hello," he said, then looked more closely at her. There was a joy about her, where ever she had been all day must have been just what she needed. "Do I get to know where you've been because it seems to have had quite the effect on you."

Robin sat down across from him, "I can't say where, but I can tell you who I was with."

"OK, who were you with?"

"My parents," Robin said with a smile.

"You spent the day with them, together, and you come back looking like you are on cloud nine?" Patrick asked not sure he could believe it.

"Yes, it was so great. Just the three of us like when we were a real family, just before I lost them."

"Have you been drinking? You spent the day with them and it was wonderful? They take great joy in annoying each other, how was that fun?" Patrick wondered.

Robin couldn't help but smile, "They have always argued, and annoyed each other, and loved each other. It just what they do."

"So you're immune, that's what you're telling me," Patrick joked.

"Well yes, because I come before their fights, but it wasn't like that today." Before Robin could continue she heard her uncle's voice.

"Hi Robin, Patrick. So how are they?" Mac asked as he joined them at their table.

"They're great. Mom didn't go into details but she seems to think they've figured out the root cause. Oh, and they'll stay put for now too." Robin told Mac. Patrick just stared at them, he had noticed since her parents had returned Robin had started talking like this more. Patrick knew Mac understood what she had just told him, but he was just more confused about what was going on.

"That's good. Um piano lessons?" Mac asked with a smile.

Robin smiled back, "It's still there, I even tried playing a little."

"OK." Mac had to try. "So Anna doesn't want to kill him yet?" Mac asked

Robin just looked at him. "Do you not know them at all? Why do you think I didn't want you to bother them the other day?"

Mac thought for a moment, then it hit him, "Oh. That's why he didn't turn his phone back on."

"Yeah,"

"Did you knew about this already?" Mac asked.

"Well no, but mom had let on to the possibility it might," Robin told him.

"Um sorry, not all of us speak Scorpio, can I know what you two are talking about?" Patrick interrupted.

"My parents and why I had such a great day with them," Robin told him.

"No, that was just a bunch of vague statements."

"Anna has been helping Robby deal with his anger issues and they have made real progress. There's still a threat to them so they are going to stay in hiding a while longer, Robin still won't tell me where they are and they're back together," Mac clarified.

"So is there an english to Scorpio book I can get my hands on? If I'm going to be around all of you I'll need all the help I can get," said Patrick.

"You'll just have to pick it up as you go," Robin told him with a smile. "Uncle Mac they are so happy, I can tell they've dealt with a lot. Even mom, she told me there were things she could only have told dad. I forgot how much they need each other."

"That's great. Patrick, please don't tell anyone what you've heard. There is a real threat and if anyone knew they could get to Robby by going after Anna."

"I understand Mac, I've heard enough about them to know how they work," Patrick reassured him.

As they talked they hadn't noticed the man sitting at the bar, he wasn't close enough to hear their conversation but he was interested in them. Occasionally he would look towards the door as if waiting for someone when Mac left he pulled his phone out. "I've located their daughter and she was just with the brother... I haven't seen either of them yet... I've only been here a couple hours I'll find them." then he ended the call and left Jake's.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The afternoon after Robin's visit, Robert sat on the couch with a cup of coffee and an old book. Usually, the idea of having nothing to do would drive him crazy, but he felt content. Anna had gone for a walk down by the lake, when she got back Robert wanted to continue the conversation they had begun before Robin arrived. As he sat reading his phone rang, Robert knew the number but not why he'd be calling. "Hello."

"I need to see you, I have some news that will change a lot for you."

"Well, I can't really leave where I am. Apparently, I've annoyed someone and he wants my head." Robert told him.

"It never changes with you, why can't you leave?"

"I promised Robin I wouldn't," answered Robert.

"You're in Port Charles? I can be there tomorrow."

"Not right in Port Charles, think about your bachelor party."

"Bachelor party got it. Tell tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Then the line went dead.

"What's this about a bachelor party?" Anna said as she came over to join him.

"Hi Luv, I didn't hear you come in. We're going to have another visitor tomorrow."

"Oh OK," Anna didn't ask who, instead she took the book out of his hands, "What are you reading?"

"Just some old book I found, I think it might actually have been one of mine."

Anna looked the book over then tossed it on the coffee table. "I'd like to finish that conversation we started yesterday," she told him.

"I'm glad, I was thinking we should do the same thing. The most important thing is I'm going to be with you, Anna. I love you and I want to live with you."

"Good," she smiled, "Where are we going to be? It seems like I leave town just when Robin could really use her mom, so if we could I'd like to stay in Port Charles. I've actually started to really connect with our old friends again," Anna told him.

"I'd like to stay in Port Chuck too. If this is where Robin is, then we should be too. She told me she loves me yesterday," Robert said proudly.

"Of course she does," Anna told him. "If we're staying here we're going to need a place to live. You need to get out of the Quartermain's."

"Yes I do, the food's great there but they're all a little nuts. Listening to them it feels like I'm stuck in a constant power struggle, they all want to be the alpha," Robert explained.

"We're actually doing this, we're a couple again." Anna was elated. "I don't know what I want to do about work though."

"I'm not sure either, I want to be here and if I'm staying, I'm not working at the Haunted Star. That was just giving me an excuse to be here. I've got a little stashed away but I've only really had an income for the last three years," Robert said.

"What do you mean? Didn't they didn't pay you while they forced you to work for them?" Anna was shocked. "That's ridiculous."

"I guess all our lives were my payment. I lived where they put me, and I had an expense account but that was it. I was given a little severance then I was sent on my way" Robert told her. "I've asked an old friend to do a little investigating about how legal that was and if I have any course of action. It's the WSB though, so I have the feeling they could prove they've never even heard of me." They talked a little more about what their options were for their next step. Robert was sure they could stay at the cottage for the time being. He also knew they needed to find a place that would be just theirs, no other history attached.

...

It was later that day when Jason Morgan went to talk to his boss, Sonny. He'd been down on the docks making arrangments for a plan they were working on. One of his informants had given him some interest information he felt Sonny would want to hear. "There's a new man in town asking around about Robin's parents, he's definitely looking for both of them."

"Trouble does seem to follow those two. Do you know who he's working for, is it another one of Alcazar's guys?" Sonny asked him.

"I don't know who he works for, but it's not Alcazar."

"Everything going as planned where he's concerned?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah he shouldn't be a problem after tomorrow or any of his men," Jason answered.

"Good, keep me posted on this guy looking for the Scorpios," Sonny told him. What was going on now? Robin had talked about the dangerous situations her parents would find themselves in but he hadn't really thought it came looking for them. So far since they had both been in Port Charles they'd had a few arguments down on the docks and Robert spirited Skye out of town, nothing that should attract attention. Alcazar wasn't going to be a concern much longer, so who was this new player looking for them.

...

"Are you going to tell me whose coming here today?" Anna asked while they ate lunch the next day.

"I could but then where's the fun in it for me. I will tell you, you'll be happily surprised." Robert teased.

"I could get it out of you, one well placed kick and you'll start talking," Anna teased back.

"But now I'll know it's coming I'll be on my toes." He smiled enjoying their banter. "Save your energy, you'll want it for later."

"If I don't like this surprise all I'll be doing later is getting a good nights sleep. So tell me who are you expecting."

"That's not going to work. You'll just have to wait." Robert started cleaning up after their meal.

"Well when is this person going to be here?" she asked, clearly Robert wasn't going to tell her.

"I have no idea," Robert said with a smile. "Just that it's sometime today." Then the doorbell rang, "Like right now." As he went to answer the door Anna throws a dish towel at him and they both laughed.

Robert opened the door with a big smile on his face, "Well you look a hell of a lot better then last time I saw you, and if I recognize that other laugh I think I know why." The old friends hugged then Robert stepped back letting their guest in.

"Sean!" Anna rushed over and hugged him. "What are you doing here. Wait you knew he was alive?" Anna hit him in the chest, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Robert put his hands on her shoulders, "You can beat him up later Annie, let's find out why he's here first."

"You told him?"

"K, you can beat me up later too," Robert told her and lead her over to the couch, Sean sat in the chair.

Sean smiled at her, he missed both of them. "Well, it's nice to see you're still a little spitfire Anna. How are you?" he asked.

"Annoyed, start talking I have questions for you both." How could he have told Sean and not tried to contact her? She watched Sean and Robert talk for a little while. As the shock of seeing their old friend starts to wear off it made a little more sense, Sean has always had higher clearance at the WSB then either of them did, he might have found out about Robert on his own.

"Robert, I have some news you should find very interesting. You were being paid, all along. They were just putting it into an account they were hoping you would never find out about," Sean started to explain.

"Wait, so I have a little untouchable nest egg somewhere," Robert grinned.

"I wouldn't call it little, the old regime didn't care about your life but they took very good care of your money," Sean told him

"What are you saying, Sean?" Robert asked.

"Well, they were paying you as a senior agent, including danger pay. They were even nice enough to make sure you were getting the highest rate of interest at all times as well. They were hoping it would all just end up back in their pockets one day." Then Sean pulled an envelope out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Robert. "You have no idea what I had to do to first find out about that and then get them to admit it excited and finally hand it over. There are people there that are clearly your friends and others that still don't trust either of you."

Robert opened the envelope inside was a cheque, he pulled it out and read it, then handed it to Anna, a look of shock formed on her face, then she handed it back. "So this is mine? 2.6 million dollars."

"All yours, I'd say you're paying for dinner but you said you can't leave here. What's going on?"

"He pissed off an illegal arms dealer," Anna answered.

Sean started laughing, "Robert you never fail to surprise me."

"A friend asked me to help her and her unborn child get away from a dangerous situation, so I did. It's not my fault daddy can't understand it's better for his child to grow up away from his violent lifestyle." Robert informed him.

"Anna, are you hiding out as well?"

"The arms dealer was the case I was working, Alcazar was my mark, he got it his head that I helped Robert so we felt it best I was out of sight as well. Mac is already working on the situation for us." Anna told him.

Robert had gone to get them all a drink, "Well now that I'm a millionaire I think we should have a drink. I'd offer you some bubbly but we're fresh out. So brandy it is." Robert poured them all a glass. Sean looked at him curiously, "Don't worry it's not a problem."

Anna had noticed the look, "What's he talking about Sean?"

Avoiding her question, "I'm guessing you're angry I knew our old friend here was alive and didn't tell you,"

"Yeah, you guessed right." Anna was feeling a little annoyed again.

Sean knew he had to answer her. "Well, I found him in a sleazy bar down in Mexico. He was a complete mess and he was well on the way to drinking himself to death," Sean told her. "I had been at WSB headquarters when one of the older agents recognized me and told me about Robert, what he had been made to do and that he was worried about what might happen to him now that he had been let out of the agreement."

"I was at my lowest point, my life meant nothing. I wasn't working to keep you safe but I could never come home either." Robert added Anna saw the shame on his face. He was glad Sean was telling her this, most of it is a blur for him anyway.

"I spent a few weeks with him, I helped him get sober," Sean went on. "I hated seeing him like that, I was there after the first break up, Robert was angry and hurt for a long time. This was so much worse, whatever he went through broke him, Anna." Robert's head was now in his hands. "One night he had been talking about wanting to help kids, saving them from devastation, prevent them from getting sick because he couldn't help Robin. It was after that I told him about the medical rescue agency, it seemed to give him a goal at least, a reason to keep going. Robert had mostly gotten his drinking under control, I knew he was drinking to numb his pain. I haven't seen him since, we've had a few phone calls, the last was when he asked me to look into this for him. Robert made me promise not to tell anyone he was alive. Tiffany didn't even know until we got a call from Robin a few months back. Anna, you don't have to beat on me, I got it a lot worse from Tiffany already when she realized I knew."

Anna had been looking at Robert while Sean was talking, "OK you're off the hook Sean, as for you mister," Anna threatened playfully. Then he looked up at her, Anna wiped her tears before looking away from Robert, there was such sadness in his eyes looking back at her. Robert had told her about drinking to help himself sleep and not dream, but she had never thought it had gotten that bad.

The old friends continued talking getting caught up. As they talked Sean was watching Robert and Anna. After all this time, after all the pain that connection was still there between them. They were here together and it felt like nothing had changed between them. How had they gotten back to this point? "So now that you're officially back from the dead we'll all have to get together, Tiffany wants to have a word with you as well," Sean told Robert with a laugh.

"There's been a lot of that, Robin was the hardest, she walked in on me hacking into the hospital files over at GH, that forced me to tell her it all right then and I didn't handle it as well as I could have," Robert told him. "Seeing the pain on her face I didn't blame her for telling me she hated me. Anna came gunning for me when she found out."

"I kicked his ass when I found him too," Anna said proudly.

"Mac decked me, I could really tell they had all really missed me," Robert joked. Then Anna's phone rang and she excused herself.

"Am I seeing what I think I am because it sure seems like you two are right back where you left off?" Sean enquired.

"That's what you're seeing. I had always hope that one day Anna and I would find a way to reconnect, so I could have a chance to explain everything. Now I have her back in my life completely. Even before we had to lay low we were spending time talking, she was helping me deal with some issues. There was also no denying what we both still felt. Being out here all alone may have helped speed it along," Robert told him.

"What kind of issues are you talking about?" Sean asked.

"I was getting extremely angry and didn't know what was really causing it, then I started having nightmares and not sleeping. I spend a day in a rage and I didn't know why then I saw Anna, that was what helped. Once I knew she was safe it started to fade away. I've actually been out here since. It was a few days later when Anna stopped going back into town."

"So you spent a week together and worked through everything in a matter of days?" Sean was confused.

"No we started talking the day she found me, I explained why I had to stay away and how they were keeping me in line."

"If you're up to it sometime I want to hear a little more about that too," Sean told him.

Robert nodded, "Soon, but not yet." Sean seemed to understand. "Then after we were both here in Port Charles, arguing was the most common form of communication. Robin told us we were good parents, that we hadn't messed her up in anyway and after that, I think we let go of some tension between us. We stopped arguing as much but after that, I think I would either amuse or annoy her, sometimes both."

"Just like you always could," Sean offered with a smile.

Robert smiled knowing Sean was right. "When I got some information about Alcazar I wanted to warn her even if she wouldn't admit he was her mark, but when I saw her that night..." Robert trailed off, thinking about seeing her walking into the Haunted Star and smiled. "We found a private place to talk, I think we both knew what we wanted after we'd talked that night but we also knew we had to deal with a lot before we could think about anything else."

"I take it that has all been dealt with then?" Sean couldn't help but be curious besides, Tiffany will want a full report.

"Yes Sean it's all been worked out and we couldn't be happier," Anna said joining the conversation again.

"Well I'm happy for you two, no two people have ever deserved to be happy more than you. Why don't I run and get us something for dinner," Sean offered. "That bottle of bubbly is definitely called for now."

"That sounds like a great idea. Sean the only person that knows where we are is Robin. I wouldn't even tell Mac." said Robert.

"The fewer people that know the better," Sean agreed. "I won't say anything."

...

Robin was waiting for Patrick at Jake's when she thought she noticed a man watching her, he was sitting alone over at the bar. She didn't recognize him, so she thought she'd keep an eye on him. If she's being watched it might be something to do with her parents or he could just be checking her out. When Robin looked up again she couldn't believe who had just walked in. "Uncle Sean, is that really you?"

"Robin! What are you doing here?" he asked as he hugged her.

Robin didn't notice that Patrick had walked in just after Sean, "It's so great to see you. I'm meeting my, friend." She had wanted to say, boyfriend. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you have to ask?" Sean said.

"Have you seen them?" Robin asked.

"I have, I'm just picking up some dinner for all of us," he told her.

"What was your hint?" she asked.

"Bachelor party," Sean told her.

"Of course."

"Another one fluent in Scorpio I see." Patrick interrupted.

"Hi Patrick, I think Uncle Sean would say it's just efficient not Scorpio. Patrick Drake this is Sean Donely, he's a very dear family friend, he's my godfather actually." Robin told him

"Nice to meet you, Sean." The two men shook hands, then Robin noticed the man at the bar again. He was really interested in them now.

"Third bar stool was watching me before, now he can barely look away," Robin whispered to Sean and Patrick.

"I'll grab us some drinks," Sean said loud enough so the man would know he's turning around, sure enough, the man turned so it seemed like he was watching the pool game. Sean walked over and stood close to the stranger, "You know what's good here?"

"I wouldn't know, I've only been in town a few day."

"Oh really, I haven't been here in years and wouldn't you know it, one of the first people I see is my goddaughter." Sean saw it, there had been a flash of interest when he mentioned his connection to Robin. "So what brings you to Port Charles?"

"Business."

Then Sean got their drinks, "Well I hope you enjoy your stay." Sean turned and went back to their table. "He's definitely interested in you Robin, we'll finish our drinks then we should get out of here I can pick something else up for dinner."

Patrick was just trying to keep up, "So what's going on?"

"For some reason, that gentleman is interested in Robin, we knew people are looking for her parents so it could be connected, it might not. Either way, we should get out of here so he doesn't hear anything interesting about my favorite family, other then my own that is," Sean told him.

"I guess that makes sense," Patrick agreed. They made small talk while they finish their drinks, Robin mostly talked about what it was like being back in Port Charles. Patrick seems to be catching on now, "I want to take you both out for a nice dinner," he said loud enough to be overheard, Robin smiled.

"That sounds like a great idea," Sean said and patted his back as they all got up to leave.

Jason had been playing pool, and he saw the three of them get up to leave. He'd noticed the guy at the bar too and how he was watching them, so when the guy got up to leave right after them, Jason decided to make sure they had a little bit of a head start. "Hey, buddy I noticed you watching the game. Do you play? I could use some competition."

"I was just leaving actually."

"What's your hurry, one game what do you say?" Jason asked, blocking the way so he couldn't just step around him.

"I really should be leaving."

"Well if you're sure, but if you ever want a game I come here fairly often." Jason figured that should be enough time. He wasn't sure but he thought the older gentleman with Robin was Sean Donely. If he thought this guy was bad news he'd have gotten them away from here as soon as they were out the door.

"Yeah maybe next time," the stranger said. Then Jason let him leave.

...

When Anna answered the door she was surprised there were three people there instead of just the one she was expecting. Sean was carrying bags and Robin was guiding a blindfolded Patrick by the arm and he was carrying a bag as well. Anna put her hands over her mouth, trying to stifle her laugh, this is one of the funniest things she'd seen in a while. "Why is he blindfolded?" she asked.

"He wanted to come, the blindfold was his idea, besides he's the one who bought supper," Sean answered. "Don't worry it'll be on when we leave too old buddy."

Robert smiled he was liking this man more and more. "Well since he bought supper, we might even let him take it off while he's here," he winked at Robin.

"Oh dad," she smiled at him then took the blindfold off.

Patrick looked around once it was off, they were in a cottage. If he ever had to hide out he wouldn't mind if it was in a place like this. From the time it took to get here he figured they were outside the city limits. There was a piano on the other side of the room, had Robin really come all the way out here just to take piano lessons?

"Robin, how did you end up with these two, they look like a couple shady characters?" Robert joked.

"I picked them up at Jake's, I thought they could be interesting." Robin went along with him.

"Oh you have no idea how interesting I am, miss," Sean added.

"Actually I do," Robin laughed.

"The younger one looks fun, I mean interesting," Anna joined in.

"Mom do you have to?"

"Am I wrong?" Anna said then they both started laughing.

Patrick was just watching this interaction, Robert was in a good mood, he was making light-hearted jokes. All four of them were actually, it seems they really enjoy each others teasing. They went on like this for a while, Patrick just took it all in.

"You learn to keep it light even when it hit the fan," Robert had come over to Patrick and put his hand on his back. "Tonight though we're in a celebrating mood, I'm glad you're here Patrick. And yes you will have to wear the blindfold when you leave."

"I have no problem with that, can I ask what we're celebrating?"

"A fresh start, family and friends," Robert paused, "yup that about covers it."

"So Robin really came out here just for piano lessons?" Patrick asked.

"Well, when your teachers is a concert pianist you go to where she is," Robin answered with a smile.

"You were taught by a concert pianist? That's amazing. This family is just full of surprises," Patrick said. "Were you a prodigy or something."

"No just my kid, and I'm sure Kate like her more than me at first. She found me abrasive and annoying." Robert admitted.

"You do have that effect on women," Anna teased.

"But you love me anyway," he said with a grin. "I use to rent this place, and it came with a very attractive piano player. She gave Robin lessons when she was done practicing." Robert told him.

"There was a little more to it, Kate saw great potential in Robin and enjoyed teaching her," Anna added. "Oh, and she happened to be in love with Robert at the time."

They spent the night like this, light banter, everyone in a good mood. They were having a great time getting caught up, Patrick learned a lot about Robin, she may never have told him. She had talked about how crazy it could be, being the child of super spies. Now hearing these three talk about the danger and how they worked hard to hid it from Robin even when they were protecting her, he understood it more. He thought her understood Robin more as well. No wonder she had this ability to stare down a challenge and do what was needed. Patrick also understood why she had come back so happy the other night, it's almost contagious. He felt it, something about being here with all of them was making him understand that he could deal with whatever happened. If his test did come back positive Patrick knew he would be able to find a way to move on with his life.

Sean was booked on the late flight back to Boston, so shortly before they were going to leave Anna pulled Robin aside. "I want to ask you something. How would you feel if your father and I stayed in Port Charles? We've talked and we want to be close to you, I know we can both be annoying and overprotective, but we'll work on that," Anna told her.

"You both want to stay here? Isn't it only a matter of time before one of you will get called away for work?" Robin wondered.

"Actually we won't have to. We can talk about that later, so do you want your parents around?" Anna asked unsure of what her answer would be.

"Yes, I'd love having you two here," Robin hugged her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been three days since they'd had visitors, and Robert and Anna were both ready to come out of hiding. They had talked about everything they needed to. Robert had realized the anger was caused by both fear and the anger about his personal life as well as what he had to do for years. It could still upset him but now that he has put it into words and just admitted there was a problem, it was easier to deal with. They had spent one night talking about what could have been, what they would have named their baby, how great a big sister Robin would have been. It had hurt to think about it all, but at the same time it helped them both grieve, Anna had never really had the chance to do that. The miscarriage was just one of the many things she remembered, then had to move past.

They weren't complaining about their time alone together, they just wanted to know they could leave if they wanted to. It felt like several weeks had passed since they had both been here, even though it had only been a little over a week. By now something has to have been done about the men Alcazar had brought into town. "I want to go walking on the docks, go have a coffee at Kelly's, oh there's that little tea house I use to love. I just want to be allowed to go where I want," Anna said as they walked back towards the cottage.

"I want to go buy you some flowers, then take you out for a nice romantic evening." Then Robert pulled a wildflower out from behind his back, "This will have to do for now, and I'll try not to burn lunch."

Anna smiled as she took the flower and smelled it. "I'll take a slightly overcooked lunch, for now. Soon enough we can go out."

They both saw movement at the same time and ducked around the side of the cottage. There was someone right by the front door. No one had been out to see them since Sean Robin and Patrick had left so it was unlikely this was someone that had followed them out here. Neither one of them had a weapon with them, they were inside the cottage. "Mom. Dad. Where are you?"

They look at each other and smile, "Should we sneak up on her?" Robert asked a big grin on his face.

"No." Anna smacked his arm, "Let's just go say hi," Anna told him.

"You never let me have any fun," Robert said with a laugh.

Robin looked over to where she heard the laughter to see her parents come around the corner. "There you two are. I have news I think you'll be happy about."

"Well let's go inside, we were just coming back from a walk," Anna told her as she opened the door. "Do you want lunch?"

Once they were all inside Robin started talking, "I'm not sure what has happened but no one has seen Alcazar or any of his associates in almost four days. I talked to Sonny before coming out here to see you and he said that Alcazar won't be a problem any longer. So I believe that means you two can come out of hiding."

"We were just talking about that, wanting to just go out and do anything other than hanging out here," Robert told her.

"There is one thing though, there's this other guy that I've seen a few times. He hasn't approached me, or anything it's just I've noticed him watching me. Sean chatted him up a bit at Jake's and when he mentioned being my godfather, he noticed that seemed to interest the guy," Robin explained. "Sean wasn't sure if it's me or the fact I'm your daughter that he was interested in. I saw him again earlier today when I went by Kelly's, to see Georgie."

"That is interesting, Sean had mentioned seeing this guy at Jake's. If we see him around maybe we'll just have to go up and say hi," Robert suggested.

"Your dad was going to make me lunch, but if we can leave why don't we head into town? I think you should head to the bank, I can go check out of my hotel," Anna started.

"Do that tomorrow, I'll meet you there after I've been to the bank and checked out of the Quartermains."

"What's so important about you going to the bank dad?"

"That's right we never did tell you why Sean was here. I got some back pay, 11 years worth and it's just been sitting around gaining interest, so I have a cheque for 2.6 million that really needs to be deposited so it can start gaining interest again," Robert told her. "Sean tracked it down for me. Financing our fresh start is the least the WSB can do after what we all went through."

It took a moment for Robin to process what he had just said, "Mom that's why you said no one would have to leave for work. This is exciting, you're both going to be here. So are you two going to get a place together?"

"Yes," they had talked about this and decided there was no reason to wait to move in together. "We can stay here for now but we want to find our own place fairly soon," Anna told her.

"Katherine doesn't mind?" Robin asked.

"I had a nice long talk with her last night actually, Kate said once we have our own place we can still come out here to get away, she likes that someone is using it while she's away. She asked about you too, so I got to brag about how amazing you are," Anna said with a smile.

"I can just imagine how much fun you had going on about me," Robin smiled she loved having them back in her life.

"Are you taking your car or are you jumping in with one of us Luv?" Robert asked he was ready to leave.

"I'll ride back with Robin if that's alright?" Robin nodded. "You can pick me up at seven," Anna answered.

"Seven it is, I'm going to get out of here then. Leave you to your girl talk." Robert gave Anna a kiss then said goodbye to them both and left.

After he was gone Robin turned to Anna, "You know when dad first showed up here, I felt so hurt, so angry, I walked in and there he was. I didn't want to hear what he had to say, I didn't care. I said some hurtful thing to him, I even told him I hated him. Now I'm so happy he's back in my life, back in yours. I'm going to regret telling you this but I'm excited about having you both living here again, to have my mom and dad here when I need them," Robin admitted with a smile.

"I'm glad you've let him back in, he was so happy when you said you love him," Anna told her. "He truly believed he'd never hear that from you again."

"I just had to get past my own pain, once I did I could see he was trying, I could tell he still loved me. Thanks for telling me he was worth having in my life," Robin told her.

"You should have just hit him a bunch of times, it worked for me," Anna told her with a laugh. "He would have just figured it was the Devane in you."

Robin started laughing, "Let's get out of here I'm not sure I need this kind of advice. Next, you'll be telling me how to deal with Patrick."

"I would never kick him in the head, I'd be worried about hurting him."

"Oh but it's OK to do to dad?" Robin asked with a grin.

"It keeps him on his toes," Anna said with a wink. "Robert also told me he had expected me to be furious and wasn't really surprised by my reaction."

Robin smiled and shook her head. "What's happening at seven?" Robin asked.

"He's picking me up to take me on a romantic date," Anna explained. Robin smiled again and with that, they left the cottage.

...

When Robert got to the Quartermain's he found Edward and Monica in the sitting room, he went in and thanked them for their hospitality and told them he was moving out. He explained that he has an opportunity that he has to go after. Edward was hoping to get a hot business tip out of him but Robert just smiles and told him it wasn't really that kind of opportunity. Then he went up to his room to change and pack.

"So did I hear correctly you're moving out? That must have been a very prosperous business trip." Tracy said when she saw Robert coming down the stairs.

"Yes I am moving out, I'm quitting at the Haunted Star as well, my time away was time very well spent. I have much more important things that require my time now," Robert told her.

"HA, what is so important? You were working for me so you had an excuse to stay here and be around Robin. So what's more important than that?" Tracy asked.

"The whole package, getting it all back. I don't need an excuse to be here any longer, I have a reason. If you'll excuse me I have somewhere to be." Then Robert stepped around her and left.

...

As promised Robert had flowers when he got to Anna's hotel room, he was wearing a tailored dark blue suit. When Anna answered the door she smiled at the handsome man standing there. "You clean up well. Hi," she said, then Robert leaned in and kissed her cheek, and handed her the flowers.

He was so happy, they were really getting another chance, he had dreamed of this for so long and now it was a reality. "Red, eh? You look amazing," Robert told her with a little grin. She had a form-fitting strapless dress on that hung just past her knees. "I have reservations for us at Oliver's, it's apparently a quiet little place with great food and perfect ambiance for a romantic evening"

"That sounds like just the kind of night we wanted." Anna put the flowers in water, "Shall we?" she smiled at him then they left arm in arm.

They were talking happily when the elevator doors opened and they saw Sonny in the lobby. When Robert lead them over to him Anna wasn't sure what he was going to do. "Excuse me, I think we owe you our thanks," he said.

Sonny was a little surprised that they had come over, he'd had a few little run-ins with Robert and it was clear Robert didn't approve of his line of work. "I'm not sure I know what you mean Robert." He looked at Anna, "Hello Anna you look lovely this evening."

"Thank you."

"Robin told us you warned her about Alcazar. I know I haven't said this before but thank you for being there for Robin. You helped her through a very hard time." Robert held out his hand and Sonny shook it.

"We helped each other. She is an amazing woman, always has been. Says a lot about the people that raised her," Sonny told them both. "Looks like you two are on your way somewhere don't let me keep you. Have a good evening."

...

Anna felt like she was in a dream, two weeks ago she never would have believed they'd be doing this. It was a beautiful little restaurant, with low light and soft music playing. "Who told you about this place?" she asked.

"Mac, I told him I needed somewhere nice that's wasn't the Metro Court, I thought our first night out together should be just us," Robert told her then smiled. "Am I being greedy wanting you all to myself?"

"Not at all, we're out together in public, we just don't need to make small talk with every other person that passes our table. Besides I want you all to myself too." Then she leaned over and kissed him. They talked a little bit about where they wanted to live, the idea of actually making plans together was exciting for both of them. "There should be a fireplace, I want to snuggle up with you and watch a fire once it gets cold out," Anna told him.

"I'd like that too," Robert agreed. They had finished eating so he asked, "Is there somewhere I can take a beautiful woman dancing in this town anymore, I want to hold you in my arms?"

"I don't know about that, why don't you take me for a walk, we can always dance in my hotel room later."

Robert smiled and agreed, as they got up to leave Monica came over to them with a smile, she and Alan were at another table but hadn't wanted to disturb them. "Well hello Anna, Robert, it's nice to see you two out together." They greeted her then Monica looked at Robert, "Is this the opportunity you couldn't let pass you by Robert?" she asked.

They both smiled at her, "Yes. We've spent a lot of time talking and we both want the same thing," Robert told her.

"We're actually planning on moving back here, we want to be together and be close to Robin as well," Anna added.

"Oh that's wonderful, I'm happy for you both. Anna we'll have to get together and talk soon. I should get back to Alan and let you get back to your evening goodnight." They said goodbye then left.

The park had changed some since they had lived here but it was still nice, the walkways were well lit in most places so you could feel safe walking at night. They walked holding hands happy just being together, they were home finally. Robert and Anna had been walking for about ten minutes when they noticed they were being followed. They were sure it was the man that Robin had noticed watching her. They didn't change their pace they just kept walking, there should be a large fountain they can stop at just a little ways ahead. Sure enough, it was still there just off the path and if you sat on the far side you were mostly hidden. When the man following them got to the fountain he was surprised to find just Anna sitting on the edge of the fountain. "Hello, it's a nice night isn't it?" she said with a smile.

The man hadn't expected her to be sitting there so he started to back away, but backed right into Robert. "The lady asked you a question, nice out tonight isn't it?"

"Ah, yeah it is."

"Why are you following us?" he asked.

"I'm just walking in the park."

"Why are you watching our daughter?" Robert demanded. Anna had stood up and they were now on either side of him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he told them. The look on his face told them something different.

"I know that's not true. I hope we don't see you again or hear that our daughter has either," Anna told him.

"Um, I'm just gonna be on my way." The man turned and hurried away, when he thought he was out of earshot he pulled out his phone. "I've seen them... No, they noticed me... They knew I was following them and told me to stay away from them and their daughter... I don't know... My cover is blown here they are going to be watching for me... Fine, I'll be on the next flight out." The man hung up then hurried out of the park.

"I wonder who he was talking to?" Anna asked from where they had watched him.

"I don't know, but I'm sure there'll be someone here to replace him soon enough." They walked back out onto the path. "Well, that concludes the entertainment portion of the evening, where to next?" Robert asked.

"Let's go throw some money around, feeling lucky?"

"Very, Haunted Star it is," Robert said then took her hand again as they walked away.

...

Robin was out with friends for a much-needed girls night, she was sitting with Kelly, Laney, Emily, and Elizabeth at one of the tables in the Haunted Star. Robin didn't go out that often but had decided she was overdue for a night out with friends. They had all tried their luck but decided to have a few more drinks before trying again. The five friends were laughing and have a good time when Kelly looked up, "Oh that's so not far." Kelly said watching Robert and Anna walk in together, they walked arm in arm Anna looked radiant. In his suit Robert looked incredible, she hadn't really noticed how handsome he was before. "Robin you've got the brains and that's the gene pool you came from. You'll never age and if you do you'll still be hot." They all looked to see who Kelly was looking at.

"Wow, they look amazing," Liz said spotting Anna and Robert.

"Kelly's right, you shouldn't worry about aging at all Robin," Emily told her.

"You know for an older guy your dad's..."

"Oh please, Laney don't say it," Robin pleaded.

"He's handsome," Emily cut in.

"Sexy, I was going to say sexy." Laney said with a big smile, "and so is your mom."

"I will second that," Liz said with a laugh.

While they waited for their drinks Robert turned to Anna, put his hands on her hips and whispered in her ear, Anna smiled and playfully hit his shoulder. "Are they're here together, as in on a date?" Kelly wondered as she watched them.

"Yeah, mom said they were going out tonight," Robin answered.

"He looks like he's still in good shape, I bet he'd still be fun in bed," Kelly said.

Laney smiled bigger and nodded in agreement. "I bet he'd know how to please a woman."

"Oh, my god. Please, can we not talk about my dad like that. Please," Robin said then covered her face with her hands. "This is worse than mom's form of torture."

"Come on girls you're talking about Robin's parents here. Her very attractive parents, but still Robin is right here and we should keep these comments to ourselves."

"Thank you, Emily," Robin said looking up at her friends again. "Or at least wait until I've walked away from the table." They all giggled a little. "I'm going to go say hi." As Robin walked away from her friends she had to smile, as awkward as that had just been, she knew they had all been complementing her parents. "Well hello, you two, having a nice night out?"

"We are. We saw you when we came in but didn't want to interrupt," Anna told her.

"I'm glad you didn't, we've all had a few drinks and well let's just say they were admiring the gene pool I came from," Robin told them.

Anna looked at Robert and smiled, "Tell them he's all mine."

"Oh don't worry mom you're hot too, I had to get away for a minute I don't even want to know what they're saying right now." Robert and Anna both looked over at Robin's friends and smiled at them. "How was dinner?" she asked.

"It was wonderful, we went to Oliver's, then went for a walk in the park. Scared away that guy you've been seeing around town, then came here," Anna told her.

"We're sure he'll be replaced soon, but he called his boss and was told to leave town tonight," Robert added.

Robin had to smile at them, "Even just a walk in the park turns into an adventure for you two." They talked a little longer, then when Robin thought it was safe she said, "Well hopefully they've had enough time to get it all out of their systems. I'll let you get back to your evening, have fun."

"Wait here one second, I want to have a little fun with her friends," Anna said to Robert then followed Robin back to her waiting friends. Something told her that Robin's roommate's, Laney and Kelly were the two to talk to. She leaned down between them, "I have no complaints at all, he's in great shape and don't even get me started about what happens in the bedroom, well any room." Then she smiled at Emily and Elizabeth and walked back to Robert. There was some giggling and some oohs and aahs, Anna couldn't help but smile as she walked away.

Seeing her mischievous smile, Robert smiled and put his hands on her waist and pulled her close. "You've had your fun now let's go spend some money." He kissed her then they went over to the roulette wheel.

"Your mom is awesome. How long have they been back together?" Kelly asked, watching them.

"Not that long, but I think they've been working on getting back together since the first night mom saw him. They needed to deal with a lot of pain and anger, and because of who they are, the only people they would completely open up to is each other," Robin told them.

"At least now they should be too busy to bother you that much," Laney offered.

"That is true, all though they haven't really been that bad. They both know they can be annoying and have promised to work on that, especially now that they'll be living here," said Robin.

When they had played for a while and won a little Robert and Anna went to the bar to have another drink, "I hear you won't be working with us anymore Robert," said the bartender.

"No, I won't, I'll be finding something else to do, but for right now I'm just taking some time off," Robert told him.

"I'm having a wonderful time but I think I'm about ready to head back to the hotel, I hear there'll be naked dancing there tonight," Anna said just for Robert to hear.

"I like that idea," Robert told her. "Did you say naked dancing?"

"Yup, you and me naked."

"Let's just finish these. It's nice being here as a customer for a change, and there is still lots of time for dancing," Robert said with a smile just for her. "Robin's friends keep looking over at us, what did you say?"

Anna leaned in nice and close, "I just told them how lucky I am, and that you're amazing in bed."

As she talked he moved his hands to her hips and pulled her closer, he kissed her neck then whispered, "You're right we should go, I want to be alone with you too. You're pretty amazing yourself."

"Good, let's get out of here." She gave him a quick kiss then they turned to leave.

They walked past Robin and her friends as they left, "Goodnight ladies," Robert said then flashed them a little smile.

They all smiled and said goodnight back. "Oh, my," Kelly covered her mouth, "I just noticed something. Do you know who he reminds me of?" she asked. "He knew we were talking about him, he knows women check him out and it sounds like he has the skills to back it all up."

"Yes, my dad and Patrick are alike in many ways," Robin said. "Don't worry mom has pointed that out to me already, even before she met Patrick. I've noticed it more and more as well. The one big difference is my dad understands love and what it means to be committed to one woman."

"And that lucky woman is your mom," Emily added. They all agreed, then went back to chatting about other things, and enjoying their evening.

...

Once they got back to Anna's hotel room Robert put on some soft music, "I think I promised you a dance," he held out his hand to her when she came to him, he held her close and they moved to the music. "I love you, Anna Devane."

"And I love you. Robert this has been an amazing night, thank you."

"It's the least I can do to show you how much you mean to me. I cherish every minute with you."

"Help me out of this dress, will you?" Anna said as she took off his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"I thought you'd never ask," Robert slowly unzipped her dress, as she pushed his jacket and shirt off his shoulders. He lowered his arms letting them fall to the floor. Then he pulled her dress down her body letting it fall to the floor as well. He picked her up and Anna wrapped her legs around him and he carried her to the bed. He put her down then removed his pants before joining her on the bed. They made love passionately, there was still tenderness, but there was desire and a hunger as well. Needing to touch, pleasure and ravish each other. Afterwards, they lay spent in each other's arms, "Well Devane after tonight I think we are officially a couple again, enough people saw us that anyone that would care will know soon enough. How do you feel about that?"

"I couldn't be happier," Anna said. "I want everyone to know we're together and that's how it's going to stay."

"So if we aren't getting married what do we call each other, you're more then my girlfriend, besides I think I'm a little old to be a boyfriend."

"You're my husband, and I'm your wife. I don't need the ceremony to tell me that's what we are to each other, we've shared that bond since the first time we said I do," Anna confirmed. "Like you said we never fell out of love we were forced apart by circumstance."

"I like that. So wife what do you think about starting to look for our own place tomorrow?" Robert asked.

"I'd like that very much, now stop talking and hold me, I'm ready to get some sleep." Robert kissed her then did as she asked, holding her close they fell asleep peacefully.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sitting in Kelly's the next morning Anna and Robert had finished eating, and they were now looking at the paper together and drinking coffee. "Do you know what I just realized it's been over a week since I had a nightmare. Thank you." Then Robert leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"All I did was get you talking. You were the one that did the hard part by actually talking about it all," Anna told him.

"You did more than that, you were there for me when you didn't have to be, you stayed with me through the nights when I was at my weakest," Robert put his hand over hers and squeezed it.

Georgie came over to see if they wanted more coffee, she had been watching their interactions with each other since they had arrived. She was going to have to talk to her dad or Robin, clearly, she had missed something because she was sure that her aunt and uncle were back together, that should have been something she was told about. "How are you two today?" she asked as she filled their cups.

"Great, it's been a long time since we've had breakfast here together, so we figured it was the perfect way to start the day," Anna told her.

"That's great." They made small talk for a little while until Georgie notices other customers waiting, "I'll talk to you both later," then she went to serve the other costumer. They have to be together, she thought as she poured more coffees.

"So clearly Mac hasn't said anything to the girls yet. Poor Georgie looks so confused," Anna said with a smile, then looked back at the paper. "OK, let's just see what kind of places are out there, we'll get some ideas then talk to a real estate agent," as she turned to the real estate section.

"Anna, are you sure about this? I mean we are talking about buying a house together."

"Of course I'm sure." She looked over at him, "Robert I want to live with you, to have a life with you."

"OK," he smiled at her. A part of him worried she's less sure about this than he is, but he will believe her. They were looking the paper over when Robin came in, she saw them but before she could go over to say hi Georgie stopped her.

"Morning Robs, can I ask you something?" Georgie said then looked over at Robin's parents. "What's going on with those two?"

"With my parents? They've found something better to do then be over-involved in my life." Robin said with a pleased smile. The look on Georgie's face said that wasn't enough of an answer for her though. "They've worked through a lot of personal stuff together and it has brought them back together. I'm so happy for them."

"They are together, I knew it. Wait but your dad can be"

"An ass," Robin finished for her.

"And your mom is"

"Very understanding." Robin finished for her again. "They get each other, they know about the best and worst of each other and still love each other. There is no one they trust more than the other, and they would die for each other, which is basically what dad did for mom and I for all those years. He didn't want to stay away but to save us he gave up everything. Mom has filled me in on things she knows dad will never be able to tell me, not in great detail just enough so I understand it as well."

"That's good. You must be happy about this too, not just for them," Georgie wondered.

"Of course I am, a few days ago I spent the day with them, just the three of us and it was amazing. I feel like I truly have my family back now. The best part is now I have two families," Robin told her with a smile. "I should go say hi before I head to work I just stopped in for a coffee," Georgie told Robin she'd get her one to go.

"Morning sweetie," Robert said as she joined them.

"Morning, I can't stay long but I wanted to say hi. What are you two up to today?" Robin asked.

"We're going to start looking for our own place. Any suggestions on nice areas?" Anna asked.

"Not in my apartment building," Robin said quickly, Robert and Anna both smiled. "I mean that I love that you guys are going to be living here but there needs to some space."

"We promise it won't be in your apartment building, I'm more interested in a house anyway," Anna said. "Is there areas we should avoid?"

"That hasn't really changed since you lived here," Robin told them. Georgie came over with a coffee and handed it to Robin. "Thanks, Georgie, I have to get to work, happy hunting. Bye."

"So we want a house then?" Robert said after Robin had left.

"I guess we do, is that what you want?" Anna asked.

"I want a place that is just ours, no history attached to it, no other memories. I want a place that when we walk in it just feels like home. I don't think the paper's going to help us find that we just need to look at some houses," Robert said feeling excited.

"Well, maybe we need to know a little more about what we want. No matter what we end up doing for work we're going to want a home office right?"

"Yes," he agreed. "You mentioned a fireplace last night."

"At least two bedrooms maybe three, we don't know but there could be grandkids someday. It needs to be big enough to have friends and family over and not be on top of each other."

"So we want a house with space for entertaining, extra rooms for overnight guests, a fireplace to cuddle up in front of and an office big enough for both of us, oh and it needs to feel like home, sound about right?" Robert asked.

Anna smiled, it sounded wonderful. "Yeah I think that's it, now we need a realtor," Anna said with a smile. She couldn't believe how excited she was about all of this, they were really doing this. They paid their bill then left. Even though they were both enjoying the morning, it didn't stop them from watching for someone following them. They knew the guy they talked to last night had to have left by now, but they couldn't know how quickly he would be replaced. Not knowing who wanted to know about them was unsettling, but they weren't going to let that deter them from starting a life together.

Robert and Anna met with a realtor and told her what they were looking for, there were a few houses that might work for them. Tomorrow they will go look at them so far there were five houses and the realtor, Jean, said she will look for some more after they left. They were both excited when they left her office. They were walking on the docks when Anna took his hand then stopped, he looked a little confused but she just smiled at him. "I think I need to tell you something."

"Alright, what the matter?" he asked. He knew he had wronged her by not telling her he was alive, she should have been the first to know and it didn't matter how many time he apologized he could change his mistake.

"I need to tell you something," Anna started. "I need you as much as you need me. I had no idea how much I needed to talk to someone, to open up to. I had work, a relationship with Robin that needed more attention, and I had a few friends but no one I would let get close to me. Robert I've struggled to try and connect with friends that I was once so close to, but lately, it's getting easier. When I first came back here, all I wanted to do was spend time with Robin, do my jobs and since you were here get more answers about what had happened. Over time I started wanting to reconnect with our old friends. The closer we got the more I wanted the rest as well, the life we once had here."

"Why was it so hard for you?" Robert asked.

"It was like I was watching a life that I should have been a part of, but had been left out of. Like you said it was like waking up from a coma, and not knowing where I fit in anymore. I have an anchor now, someone that understand how that feels. As long as I know I have you to come home to I want to make a life here, I want to have the life we should have had all along." Anna put her hand on his face, "This isn't home without you."

"I know I said we wouldn't get married this time but I want to know I have you in my life forever." There was a look of uncertainty on his face.

"You have me, Robert," Anna kissed him. "I'm quitting my job and moving in with you. I'm not going anywhere."

Robert had his head down he was hearing what she was saying but still wasn't sure. "What if I mess up and you leave me next month?"

"What is this? You are the most confident man I know." Anna took his hands, "Robert there are going to be fights, you will annoy the crap out of me. I will do thinks that will drive you crazy, that's not going to change. Neither is how I feel about you, I love you, I always have and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Robert took a deep breath, still holding her hands he looked into her eyes, "I love you, Anna Devane. I will be with you as long as you want me, as long as you need me, and as long as you love me. You have my heart forever."

"Robert Scorpio I have never loved anyone like I love you, I have always wanted you, and you are still the only man I have ever needed. You have my heart forever." Robert pulled her into his arms and kissed her. They stood there holding each other not wanting to let go.

Robert loosened his hold a little, "I needed to hear that," Robert smiled at her. "You're right usually confidences isn't an issue, but I just needed to know for sure Anna."

Anna smiled back at him, "You're stuck with me Scorpio," then she kissed him.

He smiled back, "Good I wouldn't want it any other way," then they started walking again. As they walked Robert said he'd like to go see Mac, he hadn't seen him in almost two weeks.

When they got to police headquarters the same detective that had remembered Anna saw them come in and approached them. "I should have known it wouldn't be long before you walked through those doors again. Commissioner Scorpio hello, Anna nice to see you again."

"Baker, you're still kicking around here. Good to see you, anyone else from my days still here?" Robert asked as they shook hands.

"There's still a few of us here sir," Baker said. "Nothing against your brother but there's never been anyone that could fill your shoes. Donely was close, but they just aren't you, sir. Don't tell the commissioner I said that, please." said Baker. As they talked a few other officers that remembered Robert came over to talk with him. They all remembered Anna as well, before long there was a group of ten people having a good time reminiscing.

Mac came out of his office a little while later and noticed what was now a lively gathering in the center of the squad room. He looked over at one of the officers that was still working, "Smith, what's all this about, are the senior officers on strick now?"

"No, they're chatting with some couple that came in a while ago sir," answered Smith.

Mac looked a little closer then he saw Robert's profile in the mix, "Hey, commissioner Scorpio would you let my men get back to work?"

Smith looked at Mac a little confused, "Um sir, who are you talking to?"

"My older brother Robert, the original commissioner Scorpio and they all worked for him, some of them worked for Anna as well when she was chief, she would be the other half of that couple. You should get them to tell you stories about that time." Mac told him then walked over to the little gathering. "You figured you can just walk in here and take over or what?" Mac smiled and put his hand on Robert's back.

"I was just telling them I'm here to overthrow you, and they all agreed to follow me in the revolution," Robert told him, then a grin formed on his lips. "We came to visit you, little brother, but we got a little distracted out here. Back to work men." Baker invited Robert and Anna out for drinks later then they all went back to their desks. Mac was shaking his head, with a look of amusement on his face. "I had to," Robert said with a laugh.

"Come on let's go to my office I think you've caused enough of a distraction out here for one day." Once they were all sitting down Mac asked, "So what bring you two here?"

"Well we thought you might like to know we are going to be moving back here," Robert told him.

"We want to put down roots and since Robin is here it only makes sense, besides Port Charles is home," Anna added, then she smiled at him. "There are a few other people here we want to be around as well."

"I like hearing you two say we, it just seems so right to me," Mac told them. "Have you made any other plans?"

Anna and Robert told him about the money Sean had found and returned to Robert. About already meeting with the realtor to find their own place. Robert even told him some of the things that he and Anna had talked about. Now that Robert had told Anna it was a little easier to talk about some of it. He knew there was still a rift between him and Mac but really wanted to fix it. Robert wanted him to have a better understanding of his anger, he knew it still had potential to catch him off guard. The last thing they told him about was the guy that had been following them the night before. "Robin had told us she'd noticed a man watching her, so when we noticed we were being followed we approached him. As soon as he walked away he phoned someone and was told to leave town. I'm sure there'll be a replacement here soon but we don't have any idea who he would be working for or what they want with us." Robert told him.

"Did this guy approach Robin?" Mac asked.

"No she said he would just watch her, probably hoping one or both of us would show up where she was," said Anna.

"I talked to Sean this morning and the man I described sounds like the one he talked to at Jake's when he was there the other night with Robin and Patrick."

"Wait, Sean was here?" Mac asked. "Let me guess he knew where you were hiding out."

"Well yeah I did throw his bachelor party there," Robert said with a grin.

"We're staying out at the cottage Robert lived in for around a year and a half," Anna told him. "Wasn't Sean bachelor party the first thing you did out there?"

"Yeah, that was the night I met Kate."

"I remember hearing about a Kate, Robin used to write to her a lot. I think they even talked on the phone sometimes," Mac told them.

"Yeah, Kate said she had stayed in touch with Robin. For now, we'll be staying out there if you want to know where we'll be. I think we've taken up enough of your time today though, I want to take you out to dinner soon," Robert said. Then they said their goodbyes when Robert and Anna left his office Baker reminded them to be at Jake's at six.

When they finally made it back to the cottage that night they were both exhausted. They'd had a great time reminiscing with the guys about the old days, a few of them had been there when Anna had been chief. The biggest surprise had been when Guy Lewis walked in, he'd retired from the force but still lived in Port Charles. When Baker told him Robert and Anna were going to meet them for drinks, he wasn't going to miss the chance to catch up with them. It had been great sharing stories and laughs with people that had missed them both. After drinks at Jake's, they had gone out for a late dinner. They had kept an eye out for anyone following them but neither of them noticed anyone. They went to bed knowing tomorrow was going to busy as well.

The next day they had been back in Port Charles early, they'd already looked at five houses, and were starting to think they might not find the house that had the feeling they wanted. The houses were nice but none had stood out from the others. Jean could tell they hadn't been really impressed with anything she had shown them yet. As they left the fifth house she said there were still three more houses to look at. Robert and Anna smiled they knew they would know when they found the right one, so they kept hoping the next one would be it. As they got closer to the next house they realized it was on North Yale and only a couple blocks down from Mac's house, that for a short time had been theirs. They had both always liked this area, they stopped in front of a two-story house with a nice front yard. As Jean showed them around neither of them said much, they just followed her through the house. There were three bedrooms upstairs, a nice open living room with a fireplace, the kitchen wasn't that big but it wasn't bad, the dining room was large enough for a good size get together. There was even a large room off the living room. After showing them around Jean excused herself like she had at the first five houses.

Anna looked over at Robert as soon as they were alone, "I can already see you working away in that room, it's big enough for us both to use as an office." She turned and looked around the living room again, "I can see us sipping wine cuddled up by the fireplace after a long day."

"I can see that too, holding you by the fire. It's not like either of us is going to become a master chef anytime soon so the kitchen is fine. Come back upstairs with me." Robert took her hand and they went up to the master bedroom, they both looked around the room again. There was a large picture window that looked out over the backyard. The yard wasn't huge but there was enough space they could have a get together outside as well. Beyond that there were some sparse trees, then past that, they could see the lake. Anna was looking out the window when Robert came up behind her and put his arms around her, "It's not quite lakefront but I can imagine standing like this looking out at this view before bed."

"Do we need to look at anymore?" Anna asked.

"Nope, it has that feeling for me," Robert said, "I can be happy here with you."

"As soon as I walked in I felt like this could be our home," Anna agreed with a wide smile.

"Good, let's go sign some papers. Anna, you are making me a very happy man."

They went and found Jean to tell her this was the one and went back to her office to sign the papers. They would get possession as soon as all the paperwork had gone through. They walked out of her office excited about the step they had just taken. There was no turning back now, Anna was already talking about how she wanted to decorate. Robert happily listened to her, it didn't matter much to him how she wanted to furnish their house. It was seeing the smile on her face as she talked about it that was making him happy. Every once in a while he had to remind himself this was really happening, that he and Anna were together. After sometime Anna stopped talking and looked over at Robert, "You don't really care about any of this do you?"

"I care that it is making you this happy, now let's go find Robin, I want to see the joy you get from telling her." He smiled and took her hand, "She'll be happy for us and that there's some space between our places." Anna smiled she couldn't wait to share their news either.

Over the next week, they happily went about getting everything they would need for their new home. There were a few things that Anna would have sent over from her apartment in London, her personal belongings would all be packed up for shipping. It had been a furnished apartment so none of that would have to be dealt with. They never stopped looking over their shoulder though, they were expecting to see someone following them or just watching, but it never happened. They didn't believe they had scared whoever was interested in them that much just by approaching the man in the park. Whoever it was might just have wanted to know where they were for now. They had asked Robin if she had seen anyone watching her, but she hadn't noticed anyone either.

...

Robert came down the stairs of the cottage, "You look good tonight," Anna told him.

"Thanks, I've got a hot date," he said with a smile.

"Oh really," Anna smiled back. "I make plans to go out with friends and you find another woman."

"Yup, she's younger too." Robert walked over to Anna and gave her a kiss.

"Give her a kiss for me."

"I will. See you later Luv." Robert had made plans to spend the evening with Robin. He wanted to have a chance to talk to her on their own. Anna had been telling her some things but there were a few things Robert had to tell her himself. As he drove to her apartment Robert realized he was a little nervous. When he got to her apartment the door opened just as he was about to knock, Robin's roommates were on their way out. "Hello ladies," Robert flashed them a little smile, "is Robin here."

They both smiled at him as they came through the door, "Yeah she's waiting for you," Laney told him then they said goodnight. They smiled at each other as they left.

"Hi dad, come on in."

Robert closed the door behind himself and walked in, he hugged Robin the kissed her cheek, "That's from mom."

Robin offered him a drink before they sat down, he told her that Anna was going out with Bobbie and Monica. Then they talked for a while about Robin's latest research project. Then Robin asked, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I know Anna has been talking to you about what I've told her, and I'm glad she has, but I want to tell you a few things I don't things she will," Robert told her then went to sit down.

"OK, like what?" Robin wondered what he would want to share.

"When I first saw you, I didn't handle it well, I wasn't expecting to see you. I should have known being here I would, and I should have found a better way to talk to you about why I was out of your life for all those years. I want to talk about what kept me away from you."

"You don't have to do that, mom has told me a lot about what you've talked about."

"But I think I do Robin. I owe you that to much."

"OK," Robin understood he needed to do this.

"When I left to go after your mother I knew there was a chance that I might not come back. When I said goodbye to you I knew that might be that last time I ever saw you, but I could never have lived with myself if I didn't try to save her," Robert started

"Dad I know that."

"Good. Robin, I never dreamed I would be forced to stay away from you," Robert told her. "It was the WSB that set off that explosion, I think I told you that before. They were willing to eliminate both your mother and me," he told her. "When I was blown off the boat they saw me and pulled me out of the water saving my life. I was in the water already when a second smaller explosion went off, that was the one that injured your mother. I don't know when the plan to use me came about, but shortly after I came out of the coma I was given an ultimatum."

"Mom told me about the ultimatum after she came to Port Charles."

"OK, and you understand about that?" Robin nodded that she did. "I know you think they wouldn't have hurt you because you were so young, but that didn't stop them from threatening you. You were our child and just another way to control me. Once you had contracted HIV your protocol was always in danger, it was the easiest way to get to you."

Robin was shocked, "What? Why would they do that?"

"Like I said to control me. To make sure I kept doing what they wanted. They had finally admitted they had lost track of your mom, so they couldn't use her to control me anymore. Did she tell you anything about what they did to her?" he asked.

"She told me they had ways to control you, but refused to give me details."

"Well, I will if you want me to." Robin nodded and asked him to. "For some time they had your mom in some kind of a hospital where she was apparently getting treatment for her head injuries, at least that's what they told me. That wasn't all they were doing. They were torturing her, treating her like a POW they wanted answers from. There was a man or men that would come into her room and take pictures of what they were doing. Some of it was even on video. Showing what they were doing and how easily they could actually kill her was what they thought they had to do to make me do what they wanted. I don't know what they would have been saying to her but I could see the fear in her eyes. Sometimes she would be tied to a chair, or pinned on the floor, held up by her hair. I know she was scared and in pain. There was always a weapon, a gun or a knife, I think that sick bastard liked threatening her with the knife, like cutting her a little."

Robin realized she was actually getting angry, "Why would they do that to her?"

"To make sure I did what they wanted, they knew I would do anything to keep her safe. There was no need to do any of that though, I just wanted her to be safe."

"There were videos of this abuse. What kind of sick animals are they?" Robin got up and started pacing.

"I had no way of knowing if they would have really done it. If they would really have killed her and I couldn't take the chance to find out." Robert told her, he could see she was upset. "After they told me they didn't know where Anna was that's when they changed their approach." Robert looked down at the floor, "They were always so smug about how easy it would be to change your pills, and make you sicker."

She spun around and glared at him, "What is wrong with these people I was a kid. Hadn't they taken enough away from me? First my parents, then they wanted to take my health, maybe my life."

"Do you understand now? I couldn't risk that they were bluffing and endanger the lives of the two people I love the most." Robert and Robin both had tears in their eyes. "I wanted to come home to you Robin, I did. It killed me when I heard about your diagnosis and I couldn't come home, I should have been here for you."

"I was a kid, I needed my parents," Robin snapped.

"You're right you did, and I regret not being the father you deserved, that you thought I was." Robert got up and stood in the path of her pacing. When she turned she almost walked into him, he put his hands on her arms. "I'm sorry Robin I really am."

"You were forced to stay away I understand that now. How could they do that to you and mom?"

"They're ruthless, we were all just their pawns," Robert told her.

Robin went and took a sip of her drink. She thought for a few minutes then looked at Robert. "After the new director took over why didn't you call us, any of us?"

Robert thought about how to answer her, "I was ashamed of what I had become. I was drinking too much just to numb the pain of what I'd lost. My family was alive but I had no place in their lives anymore. When I was finally free I was sure of one thing, none of you would want anything to do with me. I had let everyone I love down."

"Dad that's not true."

"I wasn't the same person anymore, Robin. Tell me you haven't noticed a change in me since I've come back here."

"Of course I have," Robin agreed. "You're more like your old self every day."

"That's because of Anna. I was so much worse 3 years ago, the anger was always right there. I was drunk more often then not, I hurt people because I would lose my temper." Robert looked up and noticed a tear running down Robin's cheek. "Sweetheart I'm sorry. The thought of being a disappointment in your eyes was more then I could handle. I had been your hero, I was your father but I wasn't there when you needed me the most. I let you down."

"Oh daddy," Robin went to him and they hugged each other.

After a few minutes, he asked, "Is there anything else you want to know tonight?"

"I'm not sure I could handle hearing anything else tonight. How about you tell me more about your new house." She needed a happy topic, Robin hadn't expected him to tell her all of this. Anna had really only hinted at what had happened to keep him away. They sat down together and talked about the house. They kept talking for quite some time just happy to have some time alone together.

...

"I want to know what it'll take to take down Corinthos. Port Charles is the city we need to make this trade route unstoppable." Jonathan de Salva was having a meeting with his top men. The de Salva crime family was currently running part of Miami but he wanted a more northern port to move their drugs and weapon.

"Taking him out could be a challenge, apparently he's the one behind Lorenzo Alcazar's disappearance. He could be dead or just gone, no one seems to know, but all of his associates in Port Charles haven't been seen since Alcazar disappeared either," Jim Conners told him. Jim was de Salve's second in command.

"We'll have to thank Sonny for that, just before he dies," de Salva said.

"I thought you were concerned that Scorpio and Devane are back there now as well. It took them less than five minutes to get the drop on Rodney over here," said Pauly Munro, de Salva's muscle.

"I was following a couple on a date through a park, how was I supposed to know they'd turn all super spy on me," Rodney tried to defend himself.

"I warned you before you left not to underestimate either one of them," de Salva shot back. "I know what they are capable of and I was concerned they would end up back in Port Charles. I needed to know where they were and what to expect from them."

"Why has no one else been sent to Port Charles?" Rodney asked.

"I wanted to know if they were there, they are. If they think someone is following them it will just make it harder to deal with them once we do make a move. Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane are two of the best agents the WSB has ever had. These are not people you want to antagonize," de Salva told him.

"We know they have now bought a house there, together," Jim told them.

"They are formidable on their own, when they work together they are almost unstoppable. Now that they're involved again the best thing we can do is try to avoid them. Besides Corinthos is the target for now anyway," de Salva informed them.

"It's not like you to avoid a challenge boss," said Pauly.

"I'm not avoiding the challenge, I still have plans for them. I just want to get Corinthos out of the way first. Once we have his territory then I can get my revenge on Devane and Scorpio," de Salve said then he leaned back in his chair and smiled, he was looking forward to dealing with them when the time came. "I guess I could send someone to Port Charles to make sure their hands are full while we take care of Corinthos."

...

It was another week and a half before the house was ready for them to move in. They'd had it painted and Anna had picked out some beautiful artwork. Everything had been set up, tonight would be the first night they spend in their new home. To help them celebrate they had invited their family over for dinner. Robin had asked Patrick to come with her and he asked his dad Noah to join them as well, Mac was bringing Georgie, Maxie was busy. This was going to be a proper family get together, the first of many.

Before anyone arrived Robert and Anna walked through the house, just looking around. They felt relaxed and very happy, there still hadn't been any signs of anyone watching them. The caterer was busy in the kitchen, and their guest should start arriving soon. When they walked into the living room Robert put some music on, then took Anna in his arms. "Are you as happy as I am?"

"Yes I think I am, maybe happier," Anna told him and they kissed. Then the doorbell rang, their guests were arriving. The first were Mac and Georgie, then just after them Robin Patrick and Noah. They all got the grand tour of the house, Robin gushed about how much she loved it.

When they were all back in the living room Noah came over to talk to Anna and Robert. They were talking about their kids, Noah was very taken with Robin and was glad Patrick seems to be happy with her. "Our kids sure seem happy together, I just hope Patrick realizes how amazing Robin is and doesn't mess this up. I know it's because of me Patrick is so afraid of a commitment, but I've tried to convince him that love is worth the risks, I think he might finally be starting to understand that," Noah told them.

"I hope so, I can see how they both feel about each other and they could be so happy if they would just take that next step and admit how they feel," said Anna.

"What are you all plotting about over here?" Robin asked as she and Patrick joined them.

"We're not plotting anything, we're just talking," Noah said. "I was actually just going to compliment Anna on her fine taste in music."

"This is actually from my collection Noah," Robert informed him.

"Really you don't strike me as a classical music fan, Robert."

"Well Katie here has a special place in my heart," Robert said as he patted his chest and smiled.

"Katie? Clearly, you aren't a classical music fan," Noah responded with a little laugh.

"You've got me there, I'm not," Robert agrees. "Although I've spent a lot of time listening to her."

"The cottage owner," Patrick cut in.

"You've got it, my boy," Robert said to Patrick

"The attractive piano player," he asked next.

"Two for two," Robert told him.

"By the look on your dad's face I can tell you, you're picking up what you call Scorpio pretty quick," Robin told Patrick with a smile. "Are either of you going to explain that now?"

"I've noticed a kind of shorthand they all talk in, I'm usually the poor sap not knowing what's going on," Patrick told him.

"OK, so what did I just miss?" Noah asked.

"I'll fill in the other bits," Robert cut in. "Patrick knew that Robin was once taught piano by a concert pianist, who I met when I rented a cottage from her. That would be Katie or Kate, but if you insist Katherine Delafield. We almost got married actually, so I have heard her play a lot, she even wrote me a song."

"You aren't serious," Noah wasn't sure he believed him.

"He is, I loved being taught to play by Kate," Robin told Noah.

"OK, you're all having fun with me right. Mac, can you verify any of this?" Noah asked with a smile.

"That was before I got to Port Charles, but I can tell you Robin would write to a woman named Kate after we thought her parents had died," Mac offered. "I understand piano lessons now Robby,"

"I could call her," Robert told him, "up until today Anna and I have been staying at her cottage. I guess you could just ask Monica, Alan or Bobbie though."

Noah decided they must be telling the truth, but he thought he would still ask one of them tomorrow. "OK, if I ever meet Katherine Delafield I'll call her Kate just to see what happens," Noah said with a smile.

"She'll say hi, Kate told me she's playing in New York in a couple months, Robert and I are going to go to the concert, maybe a bunch of us could go together," Anna suggested. "I'm going to go check on dinner."

When Anna came back she told them it was time to eat, so they all made their way to the dining room. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves there was lots of laughter. Much of it at the expense of the younger ones in attendance as their parents talked about the sillier things they had all done when they were kids. When they were finished eating they moved back into the living room.

Mac had offered to act as bartender and got everyone a drink. When he had one of his own, Mac walked to the center of the room. "I'd like to say a few words. First I'd like to thank Robby and Anna for inviting us all here tonight to share their first evening in their new home. I can't express how happy I am for the two of you. I know it wasn't an easy road back to each other, again, but here you are. It's been far too long since I've seen you two smile this much. Robby, I hope you know what a wonderful woman you have in Anna, and Anna don't take any of his crap," he said with a smile. "Here's to your fresh start." They all raised their glasses and toasted Robert and Anna.

Noah had known Robert before Anna or Robin had come to Port Charles, his brother's toast just made him more curious. He was standing beside Robin, "Can you please tell me more about your parents sometime, not tonight, but it sounds like there must be quite the story behind Mac's toast."

"I can do that. It might take a while to tell their whole story so I think you might have buy me a meal to go along with that conversation," Robin said with a smile.

"It's a date, I might even invite Patrick," Noah smiled back.

They all visited a little longer, then their guest started leaving. Once they are all alone, Robert pulled Anna into his arms, "I do know how wonderful you are, and I know how lucky I am to have you."

"That's good," she kissed him. "I'm pretty lucky too you know. I think it's time to check out the view from our room at night." Anna took Robert's hand and lead him upstairs then over to the window in their room. Robert stood behind her with his arms around her as they looked out into the nigth. They could see the lights of the boats out on the lake. They just stood there enjoying the view, "This reminds me of our honeymoon, standing together enjoying the view from our room."

"When I admitted to you I had never stopped loving you. That is still very true." Anna turned in his arms to face him. "You are everything to me, Anna." Then he kissed her, softly at first, the passion growing. Robert lead her over to their bed and layed her down. "I do love you."

"And I love you." They made love then fell asleep still intertwind with each other.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jonathan de Salva sat in his Miami office alone. Now that he knows where Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane were he could plan ways to get his revenge. He had been in his early twenties when Anna Devane had tracked down his father, Ronald, and sent him to prison. Ronald de Salva had been his hero growing up. Everything he has done in his life has been to make his father proud. Ronald past away in prison two years ago and he wanted Anna Devane to pay for putting him there in the first place.

As for Robert Scorpio, he had been behind the explosion that had almost crippled his entire organization. When Fred Robson had gone down to Columbia to oversee their shipments, he and five other members of de Salva's organization had been killed by Scorpio. Robson had been more than just his second in command, they had been like brothers. Fred was his equal and they had built the de Salva organization together. It had taken a few years to rebuild after that loss, but now de Salva felt they were even stronger than before.

Finally, the call he had been waiting for came in. "Talk to me... Yes, make the arrangements for him to go to Port Charles... No, as long as he knows I want him to keep Scorpio and Devane busy but not to kill either of them yet, he'll come up with his own way to do it... Yes, pass on all the information we have on them... Good, let me know when he'll arrive there." Jonathan hung up, he was quite pleased, he knows they were going to suffer once their old friend arrived.

...

"I know at some point we're going to have to find something to do with our time, but for now lying like this with you seems like the best way to spend it," Anna said, her head on Robert's chest, his arms around her.

"Eventually we may need to get up to eat something, but I'm not getting out of bed anytime soon." Holding Anna in his arms Robert couldn't be happier, but a part of him was worried. He knew what could happen now. Would it all be taken away again?

"What do you think you want to do now, for work I mean? It's only a matter of time before we start going stir crazy with nothing to do," Anna asked him.

"It has to be something that will be challenging, but I don't want to be traveling all over the place. There's always the idea of being PI's again but I don't think I want to track down cheating husbands or lost dogs," Robert answered. "What are you interested in doing."

"I'm not sure. I don't want to travel either, once in a while if it's actually needed but I don't want to be away weeks at a time. There's time to think about this," Anna said.

"Maybe some kind of consulting for organizations in need of our type of skills," Robert suggested.

"That would mean traveling, wouldn't it? I want to come home to you at night. Maybe a private security firm, we could run it and train the personnel. There is a large mob presence here now and I'm sure there's lost of businesses that could use more security guards."

"You might be on to something there Devane, and you're right we've got some time to think about this," Robert told her. They were interrupted by Robert's phone. He sat up and grabbed it "Scorpio" he answered without looking to see who it was.

"I know who you are, Tiffany is insisting on a visit. So when do you want to see us?" Sean asked.

"Well, you two could be our first overnight guests in our new house. We moved in just over a week ago but I'm sure Anna would love to have you here."

Anna sat up and leaned closer to him, "Who are you talking to?" she asked.

Robert pulled the phone away from his mouth, "Sean."

"Yes, I want them to come for a visit, when do they want to come?" Anna asked excitedly.

"I think you probably heard her. When should we expect you?" Robert asked.

"How about this weekend, if that works?" Sean suggested.

"Of course it does, we have a very open schedule at the moment."

"Great see you in a couple days, old buddy." Then Sean hung up.

Anna climbed off the bed and started walking around their room. "I can't wait to see Tiffany again, we got together a couple years ago but I haven't made the time to go for another visit. Did you know they name their daughter after me? Oh, I'm excited about this. Is their Anna coming as well?"

Robert just sat there watching her, he couldn't help but smile, she was so happy. "Yes, I did know they named her after you. Sean didn't mention whether she was coming through. I guess it's a good thing there are two spare rooms."

Anna stopped suddenly, a look of horror washed across Anna's face, and she walked over to Robert and throw her arms around him. He understood instantly and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping her up in his arms, "It's OK to be happy," he told her. "We can't live life afraid."

"I just hate that the fear comes at me from nowhere. I just felt like it was too good, I'm too happy, so something is going to happen to destroy this, I can't stand it. Robert is this what it feels like when you get angry, just all of the sudden you feel it through your whole body?" she asked.

"Yes, I couldn't explain it better than that. We'll get past this too, you help me with the anger, and I'll help you with the fear," he promised. "I love how happy you were just a few minutes ago, so let's get back to that. Do we have everything we will need to have guests for a few nights or should we go shopping?"

"Let's go shopping. I'll double check the spare rooms in case I did miss something they'll need. Even if we don't need anything for the house, you can buy me something nice."

"Oh, can I?" he said and kissed her.

Then he moved his hand to her inner thigh, caressing, slowly moving higher up her leg. She pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him. She took his hand and held them above his head pinning them down on the bed. "My turn to take control," she said and gave him wicked little grin. She pulled open his robe the only thing they both had on, while his hand was free he undid hers as well. Anna pinned his hand again "I'll tie you up if you misbehave."

Robert smiled knowing she would, "I just might like that."

"I know you would," then she kissed him. She trailed kissed down his neck, then his chest. She let go of one of his hands, to reach down and take him in her free hand. He moaned in pleasure, he had closed his eyes enjoying everything she was doing. Anna brought one of his hands up to her breast, he squeezed it as soon as she let go of his hand, then caressed it rubbing her nibble then squeezing it as well. Anna moaned with pleasure as she slid onto him.

"Oh, Anna." She was still in control and set the pace, slow at first. Anna put her hand on the back of his neck then pulled him up slightly, Robert knew what she wanted and sat up while she still straddling him. He put his one hand on hip, and kissed her breast, he took her nibble in his mouth flicking it with his tongue, then moved to the other one repeating what he had just done. Anna was picking up the pace now, she ran her hands through his hair then pulled his head back and hungrily found his lips.

Anna quicken the pace again and throw her head back, Robert's mouth moved to her neck, and she wrapped her arms around him hold him close. "Oh Robert!" she cried out, he followed her over the edge of pleasure. They stayed where they were, "See if I had to tie you up you wouldn't be able to do what I want you to," Anna smiled and kissed him softly.

"I do know what you like, and when there's still be a little more to be done." Robert smiled and flipped them over so he was on top. It was his turn to trail kisses down her neck, chest then stomach. When he reached her center his tongue went to work, when she cried out in pleasure again he kissed his way back up the length of her body. "Do I know my Annie?"

"Mmmm yes you do." They lay together for a little while, then Anna sat up. "I'm going to have a shower are you joining me?"

"Of course I am, one of my favorite things about the on suite bathroom is the size of that shower, lots of room for the two of us."

...

Anna wanted to pick up some extra bedding, in case Anna Donely was coming as well, she wants to be sure there was enough. Robert said he wanted to go look at a few things for their office, so he could have a chance to find Anna a gift. The agreed to meet at Kelly's when they were done. When he got to the jewelry department, he started looking around. He knew it couldn't be a ring, maybe one day he could buy her a ring to wear but it won't be anytime soon. Anna hardly ever wore bracelets so he decided it had to be a necklace and pendant. There were a few nice ones but none that were really standing out. When the saleswoman came over to offer her help, Robert told her he just wanted to look a little long. Robert had looked at most of the pendants and was about to take the saleswoman up on her offer to help, but then he saw it. A gold heart-shaped pendant that had three diamonds running diagonally across it. Robert got the saleswoman to get it out for him, once he could see it up close he knew Anna would love it. "Can you suggest a chain to go with this? I would also like to get an inscription on the back," Robert told her. The saleswoman smiled and happily helped him.

Robert was pleased with himself and was sure Anna would love the gift. Robert even had time to shop for some computers for their office as well, they would be sent to the house tomorrow. Anna was already at Kelly's when he arrived, she was never one for long shopping trips. "Hello Luv, find everything you wanted?" he asked as he joined her, then kissed her cheek.

"I think I did, what about you? What was it you were looking for?" Anna asked.

Robert smiled and pulled the small package out of his pocket, "This," he answered and slid it towards her on the table.

"What is this? Robert you didn't have to get me anything."

"Yes I did, open it."

Anna picked it up and opened it, she gasped, "It's beautiful." Anna loved it the three diamonds, so perfect, was it for their little family of three, or their third time together. She didn't care it was beautiful.

"Turn it over," Robert instructed.

Anna looked up at him then did as he asked, 'A.D. You have my heart R.S.' "Thank you, Robert, I love it." She hugged him tightly then kissed him. "Will you put it on for me, please." She turned and held her hair up so he could. He kissed her neck when it was on.

Georgie was working again and couldn't help but smile watching them. It was clear they love each other very much. Robin had told her stories about her parents and how she had always known they loved each other, Robin had even let her read the letter Robert had left her, telling Robin just how much he loved her mother. Growing up hearing the stories about them Georgie couldn't help but love them, they were the heroes of Robin's childhood and had meant the world to her. Now seeing them and having this chance to get to know them both, she now saw the people the stories had been about. When she first met her uncle she couldn't see that side of him at all, but now watching them together she did.

When Robin walked in with Laney, Georgie waved them over. "What's up?" Robin asked.

"I've realized something, the stories you told me about your parents growing up, I have no trouble believing the adventure ones. When I first meet them though, especial you dad I had a hard time believing the love story," Georgie told her.

"Oh really?" Robin asked.

"I didn't see it before, all I saw was this no-nonsense gruff stubborn arrogant sometimes even rude man, who used humor to avoid the more serious topics. I didn't see the man you had told me about. I've gotten to talk to your parents, spend time with them, and they've been here a few times now when I've been working, and I totally get it now. Everything he told you in his letter is true, he loves your mother so much. Sometimes it's like they are the only two in the room and they let their love for each other shine through. He would do anything for your mom," Georgie gushed.

Robin smiled at the girl she thought of as a sister, "Yes he would. He's not the ass you think he is. My dad actually is a big softy and loves very deeply. I've always known he's a romantic at heart," Robin told them. "Robert Scorpio cares about others even if he can't always show it. When you first met him he was struggling with a lot of baggage from the last fifteen years. Mom has helped him find ways to deal with that so he is actually a lot different now then he was when he first came back to Port Charles," Robin said then wiped the tear from her eye. "That being said he is still a bad ass that you don't want to cross. Agent Scorpio is completely different from husband and father Robert. Well except when it comes to protecting mom and I."

"Your mom is a very lucky woman," Laney said.

Robin was looking over at them now, "You would think so, but they have gone through so much and life keeps throwing them curve balls that separate them." Robin thought about how happy they had been for that very short time when they remarried. "I really hope this time they get what they've always wanted. Even before they had me, just to be happy and have a life together." Robin couldn't stop the tears from falling, she put her head down hoping they wouldn't say anything.

Robert has seen her come in and now noticed it looked like she had started to cry. "I'll be right back," he said to Anna. Robin didn't notice Robert walk over to her, "Come here, sweetheart." Robert put his arms around her and held her tight.

Robin just let him hold her until the tears stopped. She looked up at him and smiled "Thanks, daddy. I needed that."

"Your mom can do the deep heart to hearts, I get to be the shoulder to cry on," He told her then kissed the top of her head. "Do you want to join us, we just got here ourselves?" Robert asked.

Robin looked at Laney who smiled and nodded. "Sure we'd like that."

They all went back to the table, Robin sat beside Anna, "You OK sweety?"

"Yeah, I just needed dad to make it better with one of his super hugs," Robin smiled at Robert.

Anna smiled, "They are pretty amazing. What were you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Actually we were talking about you two, dad mostly," Robin admitted.

"Uncle Robert I might have judged you too harshly at first, I was telling Robin now I can see the man she had told me about growing up," Georgie had followed them to the table.

Robert got up and hugged her, "Georgie you have no idea what it means to me to hear you say that, thank you."

"That is a good hug," Georgie said then giggled a little. "I should get back to work though, so do you want menus?" They said yes then they all ordered drinks, and Georgie went to get them.

Robin noticed the box on the table then saw the pendant on Anna's neck. "Oh is this new?" she reached up to check it out, she turned it over as well. Robin smiled at them both when she read the inscription, although she didn't read it out loud.

"Yes, your dad just gave it to me," Anna smiled back at her.

"It's beautiful, and dad the inscription is perfect." Robert smiled back at Robin.

Then Laney asked, "What does it say?" Anna told her and Laney smiled, "From what I've seen that simple statement says it all."

"Robin I hope you aren't working all weekend," Robert said, "Sean and Tiffany are coming for a visit. I might have a few bruises after she's had her chance to give me a piece of her mind, but I kind of want to get it over with, and spend some time with our friends."

Robin knew what he meant and she was sure Tiffany would have a few choice words for him. "Oh Aunt Tiff won't be that bad, maybe a slap in the face," she said with a smile. "The first time you saw us, which one was worse me or mom?"

"You by far, your mom just kicked my ass you broke my heart," he told her. "I wasn't ready to see you, I had no idea how to explain why I had been gone. You had every right to say what you did, but when you said that you hated me, it was like a knife in the heart. Right then I knew I should never have come back, that you were better off still believing I was dead."

Robin wiped away another tear, "So if I had just gone crazy and started beating on you that would have been better?"

"Well easier anyway. You would have gotten your anger out and I would have thought it was just your Devane side coming out."

Anna started laughing, "What did I tell you?"

"That exactly," Robin said then smiled.

Robert smiled as well, "She does know me better than anyone else."

"I kind of think you're all a little nuts," Laney said with a laugh. "Did you actually tell Robin she should have beat up on her father?"

"Yes"

"And what would you have done?" Laney asked Robert.

"She's not a black belt like Anna is so I would have just stood there and let her get it all out of her system, then held her when the tears started. When Anna did it I had to defend myself."

"Is this some weird spy thing?" Laney asked.

"Scorpio," they said in unison. Then all four of them started laughing.

...

Sitting in Jonathan de Salva office, his second in command was updating him. Jim Conners was still amazed by some of the things his boss could manage to get done. "I don't know how you managed to get him released but your man is now free. We felt that since he has been incarcerated since the mid 80's he should have a few days to get acquainted with everything that has changed," Jim told de Salva.

"I still have a few connections from my father's DVX days, I was a young man but they respected my father. How long until you think he'll be ready to go to Port Charles?" de Salva asked.

"Well, he should only need a day or two more. We have a place set up for him to stay in Port Charles all ready. Once he's there it's really up to him when he makes his move against Scorpio and Devane," explained Conners.

"That should work out nicely our plan to move against Corinthos still needs some kinks worked out so it could all be happening around the same time." Jonathan de Salva knew if his attempt to overthrow Corinthos in Port Charles was going to succeed he had to be smart with every part of the planning and execution.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sean had called Robert to say their plane would be in at 12:40 Friday afternoon. He said not to worry about picking them up they would get a car to drop them off. Since Robin and Patrick both had the day off Robin had convinced him to join her at her parent's. They have been getting closer and Robin wanted to make sure her Aunt Tiff got to meet her man, even if they still wouldn't admit to being in a relationship. The four of them sat talking while they waited for Sean and Tiffany to arrive. When the doorbell rang both Anna and Robin jumped up to answer the door. Robert stood but hung back a little, Patrick stayed back with Robert. Anna opened the door smiling, she hugged both of them, then Robin greeted them. They were all so happy, saying hello and that it had been too long. Then Tiffany spotted Robert.

"Robert Xavier Scorpio who do you think you are? You told my husband to lie to me. I can't believe the two of you would keep something like that from me." Tiffany was yelling walking towards him. "You hid from us all for all those years, you broke all of our hearts. Do you have any idea what we all went through when we thought you and Anna had died?" Tiffany was right in his face now. "Then after all that time you just waltzed back into Port Charles, oh by the way I'm alive. When Robin called me I couldn't believe what I was hearing. You had better not try and pull that crap again, or I will hunt you down and kill you myself." Tiffany paused, "Come here, oh you still look great, I love you even if you did break our hearts." Then she kissed him and they hugged each other.

"I've missed you so much Tiffany, I love you too."

Patrick watched in disbelieve this woman was a tornado in heels, started off calm, blow like crazy then calmed right back down. When she looked in his direction he had no idea what to expect. She looked him up and down then smiled, "Well hello tall dark and sexy. Please tell me you're Robin's boyfriend."

"Yes, I am. Dr. Patrick Drake, nice to meet you."

"A doctor as well," she said still studying him. "Drake? Handsome you aren't related to Noah Drake are you?"

"Yes I am, he's my father actually."

"I met him when we both first came Port Charles," Tiffany told him.

Robin had been watching everything since Tiffany entered the room. She'd known Tiffany wouldn't be that hard on Robert. When she looked Patrick up and down Robin couldn't help but smile. She was a little shocked by his answer, "Mom did you hear that he finally said he's my boyfriend," Robin said just for Anna to hear, Anna smiled back at her.

While Anna and Robin were giving Sean and Tiffany the tour of the house and showing them their room, Robert and Patrick stayed in the living room. "Are you finally ready to commit to a real relationship with Robin?" Robert asked. "You know she heard you say you're her boyfriend."

"Yes sir, she has helped me so much lately and I realized I need to take this chance and see what happens" Patrick admitted. "I've got to admit I was a little afraid to say the wrong thing to Tiffany too though."

"Good man." Robert was happy for them. "Tiffany's a pussycat, I knew she was mad at me and that wasn't nearly as bad as what I thought I'd get. I guess I'll have to thank Sean for taking most of her anger, I can't imagine what she was like when she first found out I was alive and that Sean had known for a few years already. Come on Patty Cake grab a couple of those bags we'll take them upstairs for them."

Patrick did as he was told and they both started up the stairs. "How long are they staying? Isn't this a lot for a weekend?"

"You do not know Tiffany Hill, there is never enough," Robert told him as they go to the top of the stairs.

"And don't you forget that either," Tiffany answered from just inside the doorway to the bedroom they'd be staying in. "You can set those bags down over here, Patrick." Tiffany watched him as he walked past her and bent to put them down, "Nice, very nice." She smiled and fanned herself as she admired his form.

"Hi hon, I'm still in the room," Sean said jokingly then smiled.

"You're an incurable flirt, I can admire the scenery," Tiffany told him with a smile.

"He is nice to look at isn't he?" Anna joined in.

"Mom, Aunt Tiff that's my guy you're checking out."

"Yes, and we are all very lucky to have such attractive men in our lives," Anna told her.

"You hang on to him hon because they just get better with age," Tiffany told Robin.

"Oh yes they do," Anna agreed with a smile.

"So I have lots of good things to look forward to," Robin said with a grin. Anna and Tiffany looked at each other and smiled then nodded at Robin with playful glints in their eyes. The three of them all laughed and continued to talk amongst themselves.

Patrick looked over at Robert and Sean, neither of them even seemed fazed by the conversation the ladies were having. Was this just one more thing he would get use to? When they both left the room Patrick followed them. "Um, what was that all about?" he asked when they got back to the living room.

"What do you mean?" Sean asked.

"They were talking about us like we weren't even in the room."

"I heard that our wives still think we're sexy and that we don't disappoint in the bedroom, what's wrong with that?" Robert asked.

"Exactly there's nothing wrong with it. You can't tell me it's news to you that women check you out, Tiffany just isn't shy about it. She's known Robin since she was a child and just wants her to be happy," Sean told him.

"Those three women upstairs are all very close, and right now they are talking about us. As long as they're happy and no one's yelling we're OK. If they are up there venting then at least one of us has messed up, and we will all end up paying for it," Robert explained.

Patrick thought about what they had just told him, these two understood their wives and let them have their fun. Then he realized that he had been approved of by Tiffany. "So as long as they come down smiling we're not in trouble?" Patrick asked sounding a little concerned.

"Why, what have you done that we should worry?" Sean asked, then he smiled. "I thought Robert here is the one that might mess this up for us."

"Hey Anna is very happy, I've been a very good boy," Robert told them acting a little offended.

"Very good?"

"There's been no complaints, we might be older but she still drives me wild," Robert admitted.

"Should I be hearing this, I am dating your daughter?" Patrick asked.

"Well I hope 30 years from now you still find her just as desirable as you do today, and that you still want to satisfy her every need," Robert told him. "Anna is still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and she knows I only want her."

"Tiff and I haven't hit 30 years yet but I agree with Robert completely, don't let that part of the relationship fad. You heard Tiffany I love to flirt, do you think she's worried about me straying? Of course not, she is everything to me and she knows it," Sean told him.

"Thank you this is all great advice, but I don't think I should be talking about my sex life," Patrick said.

"Gees man we don't want details but don't be ashamed of it either," Sean told him. "You telling us you're keeping her happy is just another way for us to know she's in good hands."

"Robin's incredible, and I've never felt like this before. She can be so stubborn and irritating, but she pushes me to do better, to be better. When she's working on her research she is so driven to find the answers, it's inspiring. Robin doesn't take my crap either, she's tiny but she can put me in my place when I get to full of myself. I want to prove I can be the man she deserves," Patrick told them.

"You, my friend just described that perfect mix of Devane and Scorpio that makes Robin so special," said Sean. "I can tell she has feelings for you and I've only spent a few hours with you two together."

Patrick smiled he hadn't really talked to other guys about real relationships like this before. These men cherished the women in their lives, that was what his parents had. It broke his father when his mother died, but Robert lost Anna twice, they didn't give up and now they're getting another chance at happiness. Maybe love was worth the risks after all.

Upstairs the conversation continued to be about their men. Robin had shared with them that she wanted to have a real relationship with Patrick and thought he was becoming more open to the idea even if the idea still scared both of them.

They had settled in on the bed and were now talking about Robert and Anna's reunion. "How did it happen so fast, if you had been that angry with him?" Tiffany asked.

"Nothing had changed, we never stopped loving each other. I was busy beating on him when Robin fires my gun into the air, Robert pulled me into his arm to protect me, and that spark was there just like it always had been," Anna explained. "That night we started talking, first the three of us then just Robert and I, he explained what had happened to keep him away from us. We actually admitted to each other we still loved each other that first night."

"So when did you agree to give this another shot?" Tiffany asked.

"I'm not sure it was something we agreed on. It had been a few weeks that we had both been here, one night he wanted to talk to me privately, so we went for a drive. Robert wanted to warn me about the man I'm sure he already knew was my mark, but once we were alone it was like everything else didn't matter. We just sat together, he told me about Alcazar then we talked a little more. I could tell he wanted to keep talking, we both did, just so we didn't have to leave, he even asked me about my twin Alex. Then we looked into each other's eyes, and he kissed me it was so gentle so tender." Tiffany and Robin oohed and aahed smiling happily. "We talked a little more, kissed a lot more. On the way back we agreed not to block each other out, no matter what we both wanted our friendship back if nothing else."

"That was the night by the lake right?" Robin asked.

"Yeah," Anna smiled.

"So how did you end up at Kate's cottage?" Tiffany asked she wanted to know the whole story.

"Robert arranged that. He wanted a place we could both go if we needed to be alone. Robert has had to deal with a lot of emotional baggage and I was helping him. We could talk about everything, we still trust each other with our deepest secrets. We both told each other things no one else will ever know. I was getting to talk about my baggage as well," Anna admitted. "After we had both bared our souls to each other and neither of us walked away, I just knew I needed him in my life completely not just as my friend. There's still going to be tough times and we both know that. There are still things we're helping each other work on as well, like the fear of losing each other again."

"Now you're getting to the juicy stuff, so when did you two finally get on with it?" Tiffany grinned wanting to know more.

"The morning after you bared your soul to dad, right?" Robin said. She looked at Tiffany, "Mom kind of snapped at me on the phone and I'm pretty sure it was because I interrupted them."

"I didn't look to see who was calling and it was bad timing. We had already spent a few nights in the same bed, because of these bad dreams he was having. That morning I think we both just knew we were ready to take the next step. Yes, I was annoyed when my phone wouldn't stop ringing because there was no doubt about what was about to happen, yeah OK you interrupted. It was after I got off the phone that we,"Anna smiled, "got physical, at least you waited a little while before calling back."

"A little while? Mom, that was over two hours later," Robin told her with a big smile.

"Oh." she smiled. "Well he did take his time and was very, um, giving," Anna said and blushed just a little.

Robin covered her face. "Oh my," Tiffany said and fanned herself. "And since then?"

"It's good, we kept talking about the issues we needed to, and we couldn't be happier."

They decided it was time to head back downstairs, they were all giggling when they came into the living room. Patrick leaned closer to Sean, "So we're not in trouble right?"

Sean smiled "No we're good." Then louder so everyone could hear, "So where is Robert taking us all for dinner tonight?"

"What if we go to the Metro Court, there's a good chance we'll see some other old friends of yours there," Robin suggested. They all agree to that, it was still early so they get comfortable and start chatting. They were all just enjoying being together. Patrick felt welcomed as a part of this group of friends, again they were happily teasing each other and him as well.

After a while, Tiffany asked, "Patrick do you know how lucky you are to have this very special woman in your life?"

"I am starting to understand that very thing," Patrick said and smiled over at Robin.

"Good, you might think that these two are a couple of tough as nails no-nonsense spies. Well, they are, but they are also a couple of hopeless romantics where Anna and I are concerned. Robin deserves to be cherished like I know we are."

"Aunt Tiff we're taking things one day at a time right now." While they were upstairs Robin had explained about the infected needle and that Patrick was now waiting to take the next test. "We're happy."

"I'll be honest this is all new to me, my career always came first and yes I would fit the perfect description of a player, never wanting more than a physical relationship. I never thought I could want just one woman in my life," Patrick admitted.

"That was me before I met Tiffany. I didn't know how much I could love one woman or understand that the love two people share can change everything. That when two people were fully committed to each other they would do anything for the other," Sean admitted. "Falling in love with Tiffany changed me, I finally understood true love. I made a horrible mistake once that destroyed..." Sean stopped he know Robin had no idea about his part in why her parents ended their first marriage. There were looks exchanged between the four people that knew what he had done. Anna moved closer to Robin and took her hand. Sean took a deep breath then continued. "I destroyed the future of a young couple. I didn't want to lose my best agents so I made a deal with the devil that would ensure the end of their marriage. I didn't understand how much they truly loved each other."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Robin yelled. Anna put her arm around her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Robin. If I could change it I would, I tore apart your family before you were even born. I truly am sorry, please believe that." Then Sean put his head down.

Robin was shocked, "Mom, dad, you knew. How long have you known about this?" she asked. Robert came and sat on Robin's other side.

"Since Sean was shot saving your life. He told us while he was still in the hospital," Anna told her.

"Robin please don't be mad at him, we can't change it now," Robert added. "We've both forgiven him."

Robin thought about what they had all just told her. She couldn't believe what he had just admitted, and who was the devil? Then it hit her "Who'd you make a deal with?" she asked bitterly. "It was Faison was it."

Sean didn't look up, "Yes he forced Anna to take one more mission, and I made sure Robert found the double agent."

Robin wanted to scream at him but know it wouldn't help anyone. "Dad, you were with Kate then, did finding out about this have anything to do with the end of that relationship?" Robin asked.

"I couldn't take that last step to fully commit to her, Kate knew that and that was the main reason for our split. Although it was shortly after Sean told us about this that Kate broke off the engagement the first time. She saw what we were still both denying."

"Kate was just one of the people that accused us of still being in love with each other. I think everyone we were in relationships with at some point accused us of that," Anna told her. "Sean was actually the one that told us that the most, he knew it had never changed between us."

"Really everyone, even Uncle Duke?"

"Oh yes, Duke definitely thought that he said it more then once," Anna admitted.

Robin sat quietly trying to process everything she had just heard. Patrick was starting to understanding what had just happened. Watching the three of them he realized Robin hadn't been kidding about always coming first with her parents. They clearly loved each other, and Robin was the product of that love, she was their pride and joy. Could he have that with Robin? As much as the idea of settling down scared him, Patrick realized he could picture that very thing with Robin.

Tiffany was sitting with Sean, he still had his head down, she took his hand so he knew she was there for him. Finally, Robin stood up, they had all been quite so when she crossed the room Sean looked up. She stopped in front of him, "I love you, Uncle Sean."

He stood up and hugged her, "Oh sweety I love you too, I truly am sorry. What I cost you all has to be the biggest regret of my life."

Then Robin turned to her parents, "If so many people were telling you that you both still loved each other why did it take so long for you to get back together?" she asked with a grin on her face.

Robert and Anna looked at each other and laughed. They both knew there had been times they wanted it to happen, the temptation had been there. There had been conversions that if one of them hadn't been in a relationship at the time, could have made things very different. They knew they had both wanted to try again at different times, but neither of them wanted to break up a relationship either. "Timing," Robert simply said.

"Really you two were in love but the timing was never right, how could that be?" Patrick asked.

"Well first off, neither of us would actually admit to being in love with the other," Anna told him. "Not to each other, not even to ourselves. Even though we said I love you to each other all the time, we were best friends."

"If circumstances were different, we may very well have found our way back sooner," Robert glanced at Anna and smiled. "There had been many conversations that had to be cut short because of the topic and where it could lead but we'd stop because one of us was involved with someone else at the time."

Robin had no idea about any of this, she wondered how much sooner they could have been together as a family. "Why did you wait?"

"We were never really single at the same time until after Duke past away and Robert and Kate broke up," Anna told them, then smiled. "It didn't take that long once we were though."

Robin turned to Patrick, "That's right it was only a few month. Mom and dad had the worst fight I can ever remember them having, they weren't even talking to each other. I could tell they were both hurting because of it but they are both so stubborn, neither of them would apologize. I'd had enough so I sent them both Valintine's cards telling them to make up before a big dance recital of mine. I don't know what happened that night but they were together shortly after that," Robin added.

"So you wanted them together?" Patrick asked.

"Of course I did," Robin's face lit up. "You have no idea how happy I was the day they got married."

"So that's what you want, the big love, a wedding and happily ever after?" Patrick said before realizing just what he was saying.

Robin was a little shocked by the question. "I guess I do, when I know it's right I want to get married, as for happily ever after, that's what everyone hopes for isn't it."

Anna leaned in closer to Robert, "What were the three of you talking about? Unless I'm mistaken that young man is thinking about their relationship a little differently."

"Sean and I let him know that when the right one comes along you can't let her get away. That she needs to know she is the most important person to you and to keep her happy," Robert said then kissed her.

"You are very smart men," then she snuggled up closer to him. Robin and Patrick had excused themselves saying they wanted to look around the yard. Sean and Tiffany were still sitting together on the loveseat. "I think you two may have given Patrick the kick in the ass he needed to really think about their future," Anna said after they left.

"They love each other even if they don't want to admit it," Tiffany said smiling.

...

They had just sat down at their table at the Metro Court when Bobbie and Noah walked in. "Are you kidding me what are you two doing here? When was I going to find out?" Bobbie asked with a big smile for her old friends.

Sean and Tiffany got up and hugged her, "Robin actually suggested coming here for this very reason, she said there was a good chance of seeing some old friends," Tiffany told her.

"Tiffany Hill, is that you?" Noah said.

"You know it is. Hello Noah." Then she hugged him and introduced him to Sean.

Once they had all greeted each other, Sean asked them to join them, "Oh we couldn't, we wouldn't want to intrude," Noah tried to insist.

"You wouldn't be and we insist," Robert told him. "Please Bobbie, I would really like it if you'd joined us." She smiled at him, she knew he was reaching out to her. Anna had mentioned that Robert regretted the coldness and distance he had maintained during the outbreak.

"We'd love to Robert," Bobbie said with a smile. Now a party of eight they sat eating and having a great time. They were telling stories and getting caught up with what they had all been doing. They were all in high spirits enjoying spending time together. No one noticed the man at the bar. He only stayed a little while but once he had seen them he decided to get out of there. It wouldn't be good if any of them were to recognize him.

When they returned to Anna and Robert's Tiffany pulled Robert away so she could talk to him alone. "I know a little about what happened to you, and this afternoon I heard about how you and Anna reconnecting. I am so happy for you both. What I want to know is how you are doing. Anna said there are things you're helping each other with."

"Anna has made all the difference, without her help I'd still be struggling, I'm a work in progress but it's getting better," Robert told her. "She has helped by telling both Robin and Mac things I could never have told them. I know she doesn't give them a lot of details but at least they understand what I'm trying to do. They have all let me back into their lives. Tiffany I truly believed I had lost them all forever."

"Oh Robert, I'm so happy you're back. You know Sean and I will always be there for you and Anna. Come on let's go get a drink." Tiffany said with a smile. They hugged then went and joined Sean and Anna. Robert was amazed that after he had hurt so many people they were still willing to welcome him back into their lives.

...

Early the next day Robert was surprised when Patrick showed up by himself and asked to talk to him. They went to the room that was now the office so they could be alone. "Have a seat, what can I do for you?" Robert asked.

"I've been thinking a lot about what you and Sean said yesterday. I want you to know Robin is very important to me," Patrick started.

"OK, I think there's more to this conversation so go on," Robert encouraged.

"I watch my dad self-destruct after my mom died. He loved her so much, I never wanted to go through that kind of pain. Now I've seen you and Anna, and the love you two share and the pain it has caused you both. I want to know is it worth it?" Patrick asked.

"Is it worth risking your heart to commit to the person you don't want to live without?" Robert wanted to make sure he knew what Patrick was asking. Patrick nodded then waited for Robert to continue. "Yes, it's worth it all. Anna and I both said that if we had to only be friends that would be fine because we both needed to have the other one in our life."

"Robin told me about the conversation the three of you had in the Markum Islands and she said it was obvious that you both still loved each other. So why would you want to just be friends?"

"Because of the pain of losing each other twice before," Robert answered. "Anna and I told each other we loved each other the first night we saw each other, but that didn't stop us from fighting with each other when she first got here. That didn't take away the pain the years apart caused. Arguing is just one of the ways we communicate, so it was a way to work through some of that pain, just yelling at each other."

"Were you ever actually mad at each other?" Patrick asked.

"Anna was mad at me at first, and I had been mad a few years before but had realized I had no right to be. I had to explained why I had to stay away then give her time to think about it. When we were completely alone we could really talk. We could just let everything else go and say what was needed. It was during those times when I knew I had to be with her," Robert paused. "When she got called out of town we had time to think and the only thing that was holding us back was the fear of losing each other again. When she got back we talked about what we had both gone through during those years we were apart. Those were very emotional conversations but we helped each other get through them."

"How long after that did it take before you knew you could take the risk to be together?"

"I have some anger issues, and I was having dreams about losing Anna again. The dreams were making my anger worse, the night before we said I got called out of town on business Anna came to me and helped me through the night. I feel that was when we were back together, that was before we had the big talks," admitted Robert.

"So you know the risks and just how much it will hurt if it ends and you're still willing to take the chance of being together?"

"I would die for Anna. All I want to do is make her happy, keep her safe, protect her from any more pain, she has been through so much already. Yeah, it could all get taken away again, but I need her, she makes my life worthwhile. I love that woman beyond explanation. Of course it worth the risk to be together."

"I think I might be falling in love your daughter, that alone scares me, but I need her," Patrick told him. "I want to be the man she needs as well."

"Take the chance, the risk is worth it, the joy is worth the pain. Make her happy you both deserve that." Robert stood up so Patrick did as well, Robert walked over and shook his hand. "You're a good man Patrick Drake, treat her right." Robert and Patrick left the office together they talked on the way to the door then Patrick left.

When Robert came back into the living room Anna asked, "What was that all about?"

"I think that young man could be our son-in-law some day," Robert said with a smile, he joined her on the couch and kissed her cheek.

...

Jonathan de Salva was ready to make his first move against Corinthos, his men would be arriving in Port Charles in two days. "Are you sure Scorpio and Devane are going to be too busy to get involved, apparently their daughter is a close friend of Corinthos?" Jim Conners asked.

"Yes I'm sure, my man is already there it won't be long before he starts making trouble for them. They'll be too busy to worry about a turf war even if their daughter's friend is in danger," de Salve insured him.

"How can you be so sure?" Pauly Munro asked.

"I told you, the guy I sent to Port Charles has a history with them as well. Scorpio put him away twice and Devane, well they got to spend a lot of time together, he should have killed her back then. He's been waiting for his chance to get back at them both," de Salve explained.

His men seemed to accept this and went back to talk about their first wave of attack in Port Charles. The coffee warehouse will be the first target, they will take out the legitimate business first so he can't hide his criminal activity so easily. If they have to take down his empire one brick at a time that's what they'll do.

...

They were all enjoying their visit, it was great just to spent time together again. Saturday afternoon Tiffany and Anna meet Bobbie and Monica for lunch, then the ladies made a few other stops shopping and just enjoying an overdue girl's day. While they were out Anna couldn't seem to shake the feeling someone was following them though. Whenever she looked around she couldn't see anyone. Even while they ate she was sure someone was there watching them but she didn't notice anyone that seemed out of place.

They were on their way back to the house when Tiffany asked, "Are you alright, it seems like you couldn't relax today. You were looking around like you expected to see someone there all afternoon."

"I just had an odd feeling like we were being watched. Sorry I hope I didn't spoil the afternoon," said Anna.

"I've been with Sean long enough to just accept that sometimes the spy part of him has a feeling that can't be ignored. The same thing was happening with you today," Tiffany said then smiled.

When Anna and Tiffany got back Robert and Sean happily greeted them by telling them that they were having dinner guest tonight. Robert smiled while telling them Robin had called to tell him they were going to BBQ, Mac Georgie Robin and Patrick would all be coming over. Robin had also insisted that she and Georgie would take care of the side dishes, while the men got to argue over who got to do the grilling. Tiffany and Anna were so excited it had been far too long since they had spent this kind of time together.

"Robert, can I talk to you alone before anyone gets here?" Anna asked.

"Of course Luv."

They were heading for the stairs when Tiffany said, "Hey you two, remember we don't have two hours before your guest start showing up." She gave Sean a mischievous little smile.

He smiled, "You have been a very good boy," Sean called after them, then they laughed at themselves.

Once they were in their room Robert took her in his arms. "What happened while you two were out?"

Anna relaxed into him, he could always tell when something was bothering her. "I couldn't shake the feeling we were being followed, I'd look around but no one was there. It kept happening too, where ever we went I was sure we were being watched," Anna told him. "It didn't feel like my fear just getting the better of me either."

"It could be whoever had sent someone before has finally decided to check in on us again. We'll just have to keep an eye out for them. If someone is interested in us they'll have to expose themselves sooner or later we just need to stay on our toes." Then he kissed her, Anna relaxed more, she knew he was probably right.

"I still have no idea who it could be, and I hate how it makes me feel having someone out there looking for us," Anna said. "I just want to be left alone."

"I know sweetheart, you would think we'd have earned the right to grow old in peace," Robert said hoping to get a laugh out of her.

"Are you calling me old Scorpio?" she asked then she smiled.

"Never, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you so at some point that might happen," He kissed her again.

She pulled him closer and the passion in their kiss grew, oh how she needed this man, he always seemed to be able to keep her from worrying too much. Then Anna pulled away from the kiss, "We better get back downstairs, Tiffany's right we don't have time for this right now."

Robert smiled, "I like to make sure you're satisfied."

"I know, and you won't hear any complaints from me about that." She gave him a playful little smile, then lead him out of their room.

When they got downstairs Robert said, "It should be a nice evening let's set up to eat outside. Sean, want to give me a hand?"

"Sure old buddy, point me in the right direction and I'll carry whatever you need."

Once they were outside Robert told Sean about Anna's feeling of being followed and how unsettling it was for her. "I think whoever sent the guy before has sent someone back here. I have no idea who would want to come after us now, Sean. Why can't we just be left alone?"

"I can't answer that. Are you going to tell Mac about this when he gets here?" Sean asked.

"I probably should just in case something does happen," Robert agreed. They finished setting up then went back inside.

It wasn't long before Robin and Patrick arrived. When they had all greeted each other Robin said, "I was talking to Maxie just before I left work and she is going to come over after she's done."

"That's good I don't get to see her enough," Anna said.

"That was what she said too, and the fact that both of her godparents are here she wants to make sure she gets here to visit with everyone," Robin told them.

When Mac and Georgie arrived they visited for a little while then Mac said, "Come on men I was informed on the way over that the women are going to have a good old hen party in the kitchen while we're out back with the grill, so let's grab some beers and get out there."

"I like the way you think," Sean said and the men all went outside. Both groups were having a great time laughing talking and telling stories. Just as Georgie was about to take the first dish outside the doorbell rang, Anna went to answer it. "You're just in time we're about ready to eat," she smiles at the young woman standing in front of her.

"Yeah. Hi Aunt Anna." Then they hugged each other. "It's so great that you and Uncle Robert are living here now. Can I help with anything?"

"Robin is the director in the kitchen let's go see what she needs." They walked to the kitchen together.

When they entered the kitchen Tiffany gave Maxie a big hug, "Oh my look at you, all grown up."

"It's so great to see you, Tiffany. Hi Robs, what can I do?"

"Grab those plates and the cutlery, and I think that's it." Robin looked around they had all picked up something and were ready to join the men outside. There was a table set up to put all the food on, and when they set it all down the guys look at everything they have brought out and complement the ladies.

"Maxie you made it, you look great. How did I get so lucky to have two such beautiful goddaughters," Sean said then hugged her.

"I hope everyone's hungry because we have lots of food, so dig in everyone," Robert said.

They all did just that. There was a lively conversation all through supper, with lots of laughs. When they were done Patrick offered to clean up, Robin got up to help him. Once they were inside Patrick turned to her, "Your family is great. I really enjoy spending time with them, Sean and Tiffany included. Maybe one day I'll be a part of it as well." Robin almost dropped the dish in her hand, had her really just said that? Robin just stared at him not knowing what to say. "I mean it. I've never thought about settling down or marriage before, but I've never met anyone like you before either. Robin, I think we could be happy for a very long time if we stay together."

It took a moment, then Robin was able to move again, she walked over to him. Was he saying what she thought he was, could they have a future, she said: "I know we both agreed to no commitment, but I know we could be happy." In their own strange way, they were admitting they really cared and wanted a relationship. He took her in his arms they kissed passionately.

Robert and Anna walked in carrying the last of the dishes, "Hey what's going on in here?" Robert said.

Patrick and Robin look over and smiled when they saw both her parents smiling at them. "You know that's not how dishes get done," Anna joked.

"No but it's more fun then dishes," Robin told them with a smile.

They put down the dishes in their hands, "Come on dad let's leave these two alone." Anna took Robert's hand and they left the kitchen. Both of them were still smiling, they liked Patrick and knew Robin loved him.

...

It had been a great day and Anna was very happy. Standing looking out their bedroom window, she was smiling a dreamy look in her eyes. Robert had watched her for a little while when he entered the room, then he walked over to her and put his arms around her. "Penny for your thoughts."

Anna leaned back into him. "I'm so happy, did you see Robin and Patrick after supper? Whatever's happening they seem happy, it could be they're getting more serious about their relationship."

"I think you might be right."

"Having our friends and family here, everyone was in such good moods. Tonight was amazing, I had really missed days like this."

"It really was a great day," he agreed and kissed her neck.

"It's been a long time since I've had that much fun. Being with people I love made it so much better," Anna told him.

"I know what you mean. Now let's get some sleep Luv." They got ready for bed, once they are both in bed they quickly fall asleep in each other's arms.

...

"ROBERT! NOOO!" Anna shot up in bed, she was drench in perspiration.

"I'm right here Luv." Robert sat up beside her and put his arms around her. She leaned against him and started to cry. "It's OK Luv I've got you, I'm right here." He rubbed her back then she looked up at him, he brushed her hair off her face. Anna reached up and touched his face she looked a little confused, then put her head back on his shoulder. "Luv I'm here."

"You're really here." She smiled but she still wasn't sure what was going on.

"Of course I am. It was just a dream you're at home with me," he told her.

After a little bit, she started talking. "We were on the boat again, I dreamt about the explosion a few times after I got my memory back but it was the actual memory. This was different, I was right there reaching for your hand, then I heard the blast. You were at the center of it and you were engulfed in flames. You didn't get thrown overboard you were just gone."

"It was just a dream, I'm right here, I'm OK."

Anna looked up at him again, "You are."

"You're drenched Luv, come have a shower with me," he suggested.

"OK," Anna let Robert lead her to the shower. Anna was still in a kind of a daze, her dream had scared her more then she would like to admit. He took off their clothes then they got into the shower. As the water washed over her, Anna seemed to finally wake up fully. She looked up at Robert and smiled.

"Feeling better Luv?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you. It felt like I was still dreaming or something," she told him.

Robert shuts off the shower and wraps a towel around Anna then one around himself. "Do you want to go back to bed?"

"I want you to make love to me."

Robert kissed her and pulled her closer to him. Anna wrapped her arms around him. They let their towels fall to the floor, Robert picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her back into their room and lowered her onto the bed. He took his time, trailing kissing over her body. His hand roamed over her needing to touch her. Anna responded to his touch, moaning with pleasure. The sound of her pleasure driving Robert, he wants her to feel alive, he quickens the pace. Anna's fingertips dug into his lower back, pulling him closer, she cries out his name in ecstasy, Robert joined her in release. Then lay spend in each other's arms.

"Well maybe our guests didn't hear that," Robert whispered in her ear. Anna giggled and covered her face remembering they weren't alone in the house. She had only been thinking about what he was doing. "If they didn't hear you scream my name in your sleep, they might have slept through that too," he teased. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure they do this too."

Anna laughed, "I love you so much, Robert."

"I love you too Anna, are you ready to try and sleep some more?"

Anna cuddles closer to him, "Hold me in your arms and I should be able to fall asleep again." Robert did what she asked and they drift off to sleep together.

...

Robert and Anna were in the kitchen when Sean and Tiffany came down the next morning, Robert was cooking and Anna was reading the paper. "Good morning, the coffee's ready, and breakfast will be ready soon," Robert told them.

Tiffany went and sat at the table with Anna, Sean went to get them coffee. After Sean had given Tiffany her coffee he went to talk to Robert, Tiffany watched him then leaned closer to Anna, "Do you think he'll give Sean some pointers, I'm not sure when the last I cried out like that was."

Anna looked up to see her friend smiling at her, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Tiffany!" then they both laughed. "I may have forgotten that we weren't alone," Anna told her then they started to laugh again.

When Anna and Tiffany started laughing he looked at Robert and smiled. "Can I ask why she screamed out your name the first time, the second time doesn't need any explanation."

Robert smiled back at him then said, "Anna had a nightmare about the boat explosion. Sometimes when she's really happy a fear that this will all be taking away consumes her. This was the first nightmare she's had though."

"You'd had some though, right?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, Anna helped me though, mostly just by being there. I haven't had one in over a month. Sean, we're both fighting the fear that we are going to be torn apart again," Robert told him.

"Robert that's not going to happen this time," Sean told him.

"That's what I keep telling myself, Anna does too. I think it's just going to take time to get past this," Robert agreed. "Want to grab those plates breakfast's ready."

Sean put his hand on Robert back, "Hey we're here for you two no matter what, you need anything don't hesitate to call us."

Robert looked over at him "Thanks, Sean."

...

At her parent's the night before Robin had agreed to meet Maxie and Georgie at the Metro Court for brunch, they were already waiting for her when she arrived. As she entered a man walked right into her, he didn't stop or apologize he just walked away. Robin had turned to say something but he was already far enough away that she didn't want to yell after him. As she turned back again and started walking Robin couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen him before, she just didn't know where or when.

"Hi Robs, I saw that. How rude can a person be, he didn't even pause when he walked into you." Maxie said.

"Have you seen that guy before?" Robin asked. "I feel like I have but I'm not sure where."

"I don't think so, no," Maxie answered.

"Maybe he just looks like someone I once knew," Robin said. Once she had sat down they all started talking. Maxie and Georgie were both excited for Robin when she told them about the conversation they had the night before.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Monday morning Anna was running late, she should have met Robin half an hour ago. Anna had gone to a meet with her former supervisor. When she had phoned to say she was resigning he hadn't wanted to accept it. So Paterson had flown in to talk to her in person to try and convincer Anna to reconsider. Anna was rushing from the office they had met in when she was sure she heard a large dog snarling and growling. She looked around but didn't see a dog anywhere, she thought it must just be in one of these buildings. Just the sound of that angry dog sent a shiver down her spine. She wrapped her arms around herself and quicken her step, big angry dogs could sometimes still bothered her.

When she turned the corner and was out of sight a man stepped out of one of the doorways with a smile on his face. The reaction she'd had to hearing his recording proved she still remembered Satan. He was going to enjoy taking her away from Scorpio again, but this time he wouldn't get her back.

When Anna got to Kelly's she was still a little shaken by what had just happened and wasn't really sure why. She wasn't afraid of dogs, but there was one she would never forget and the snarling had reminded her of being held in a cage while being guarded by a large Rottweiler. When she saw Robin the thought was put out of her mind. "Hi sweety sorry, I'm late."

"That's OK how did your meeting go?" Robin asked.

"Like I thought it would. Paterson doesn't want me to accept that I'm quitting so this was his attempt to get me to reconsider. When I told him that wasn't going to happen, he wasn't happy but eventually, I think he accepted it," Anna told Robin. "I'm sure they will contact me again to see if I've changed my mind."

"Have you and dad thought about what either of you wants to do now?"

"Yeah, but we haven't come up with anything that really interests us, we have a little time before we get antsy from not having anything to do," Anna told her with a smile.

"Do you want to do something together or have your own ventures?" Robin seemed to have lots of questions.

"I think it would depend on what it was," Anna said. These were all thing she had been wondering herself.

When they were done their drinks they decided to go for a walk, Robin had to be at work soon. As they walked Anna had the feeling of being followed again, and she kept looking over her shoulder. "Are you all right mom you seem a little jumpy?" Robin asked.

"I just have a feeling like we're being followed. The same thing happened when I was out with Tiffany the other day," Anna admitted. "They just left last night but I already miss them."

They walked a little longer then Robin asked, "Why did he stay away?"

"Your dad?" Robin nodded, Anna knew they would have to talk about this sooner or later, so she stopped and faced Robin. "I think there were a few reasons for that. He told me he wasn't the same man anymore, I think that was true at one point. He said he was cold and uncaring, as much as he wanted to see us he felt we were better off without him. You know he was getting updated about what was going on with us?" Robin nodded again, "Well he knew about me getting married, and I think that hit him very hard. He had told me about his drinking but it wasn't until Sean came here that I knew how bad it really was."

"When he came to my place to talk he called himself a drunk," Robin told her.

"Robert really struggled with what he was having to do, he was also dreaming about us and what he had lost. He said he would drink to help himself sleep, it sounds like at some point the drinking became more of an issue though. I think when he found out I had moved on, it really hurt him and he gave up hope. He told me his drinking and anger got really bad about five years ago, two years before the WSB let him out of the agreement."

"Around the same time, you married David."

"Yeah that's what I think too, Sean said he found Robert down in Mexico in some bar. According to Sean, he was well on his way to drinking himself to death and getting into drunken bar fights. Who knows what could have happened. Sean got him cleaned up and gave him a reason to stay sober by telling him about the medical rescue agency. I think the shame of what he thought he'd become was what kept him away after that."

"He didn't want to be a disappointment in our eyes," Robin said and wiped away a tear. "That's what he said."

"He hates the thought of ever letting us down, but that's exactly what he believed he had done," then Anna hugged her. They started walking again Robin was thinking about what she had just heard, they had all suffered so much while they'd been apart, it had been hard on all of them.

They were both smiling again by the time they parted ways, Robin was heading to the hospital and Anna back to where she had parked, she wanted to run to the market before heading home. She was walking through the parking lot and had to stop when a car started to back out in front of her. She didn't pay attention to the man that got out of the car parked close to her own. She had just pulled her keys out when the tranquilizer dart hit her and she fell beside her car. There was no one else in the lot except the man that picked her up and put Anna in his car. He looked around to see if anyone had noticed what had just happened, he didn't see anyone. He smiled, put the car in drive and drove away quickly quiet pleased with himself.

...

It was just after five when Robert went to General Hospital. He found Robin at the second floor nurses station, "Hi dad what brings you here?" Robin asked when she saw him. As soon as he was close she could tell he was upset about something.

"Hi, sweetheart. You meet with your mother this morning right?"

"Yeah, she was a little late so we went for a walk, then I came to work. Why what's going on?" Robin asked.

"She never came home after, I've tried calling her but she's not answering," Robert told her.

"Her meeting took longer then she thought it would, she might have forgotten to turn the ringer back on," Robin suggested.

"Yeah but that was hours ago, she should have realized that and turned it on by now. Did she say whether she was planning to do anything else today?" Robert asked.

"She wanted to go to the market, but I think that was it. Sorry I can't be more help dad." Then she remembered how Anna was acting, "Mom was a little uneasy she said she felt like someone was watching her."

"She had the same feeling this past weekend, maybe she's home now. Her phone might have died, and that was why she didn't answer," they said goodbye, and Robert turned and left. Robin watched him walk away, she could tell he was more worried then he wants to let show. Hopefully, her mom would be waiting for him at home. Neither one of them needs this kind of stress again.

When Robert got home Anna still wasn't there. Something was wrong, there is no way she wouldn't have called him by now. If something had come up Anna would make sure he knew where she was. Robert started pacing, Anna had felt like someone was following her. Had she been right, was there someone here that wanted to harm her or him for that matter and Anna was the way to do that. Robert waited a while longer then decided he had to do something. Robert thought he would go look for her car, then at least he would know what area to look in. Anna had met Robin at Kelly's and then they went for a walk, he might as well start there.

Robert knew which lot Anna would usually park in so he started there. It didn't take him long to find her car either. When he walked over to the car he found that it was locked and everything seemed normal, so he walked around it once to see if he noticed anything out of the ordinary. When he came back around to the driver's side he spotted something on the ground. Just under the car by the driver's door were her keys. Fear shot through him, she had been right here, something must have happened. Had someone grabbed her as she was about to get to her car? He had better go talk to Mac, he puts her keys in his pocket and heads to the police station.

...

When Anna came to, she was tied to a chair in the middle of a room, there was a gag in her mouth. The only other thing in there was a table. There was a pitcher of water and a glass on it, she also saw her cell phone on the table. The phone looks like someone had smashed it with a hammer. How long had she been here? There was only one window in the room but it had a blackout curtain over it so she had no way of knowing if it was day or night. The door to the room must be behind her.

The last thing she remembered was taking her keys out as she got to her car. Who had done this to her? Then she heard the same snarling and growling she had heard after her meeting that morning. She tried to look around more but she was tied too tightly to allow for much movement, the high back of the chair kept her from seeing much behind her. She thought she was alone in the room so where was that coming from?

A new fear took hold of her. If she had been missing for any length of time, how was Robert? He must know by now that something had happened to her. If a dream of her being taken away from him could send him into a rage what is going to happen now that she really is missing?

...

Robert went right to Mac's office, one of the officer's on duty told him that the commissioner was out on a call and that he didn't know when he would be back. "I'll just wait for him here, thanks."

"Like I said I don't know how long he'll be out, sir," Wiliams told him.

"It's fine I need to talk to my brother about my wife she's missing, so I'll just wait, thanks," Robert told him.

"Has she been missing for 48 hours? Until she has we can't do anything," the officer told him.

"Do not tell me police procedure. I know it backward and forwards I was commissioner here when you were still in grade school. If I was reporting a missing person I would have gone and talked to one of the officers. I am Robert Scorpio and I need to talk to Mac Scorpio because his sister-in-law has not been seen since this morning," Robert snapped at the young officer.

"Again sir we can't do anything until she's been missing for 48 hours," Officer Williams told him.

"I am here to talk to my brother not to file a missing person report, do you understand?" Robert yelled.

"If you do not calm down sir, I will have no choice but to ask you to leave."

Mac and Robin had both arrived at the police station at the same time. Robin had thought of something and she wanted to talk to her dad but he wasn't home and he hadn't answered his phone so she thought he might have gone to see Mac. Mac told her he had just gotten back so they could go see if Robert was waiting for him together. They could hear the argument as they got closer to his office.

"You have no idea who I am. I will not leave until I have spoken to the commissioner," Robert yelled. Three more officers had come over to aid their fellow officer. When one of them grabbed his arm Robert pulled away quickly. "Do not touch me! I just want to wait to see my brother, why is that so hard for you to understand?"

Mac and Robin saw it at the same time and rushed over to them. Robin ran right up to them and stepped in between the officers and Robert. "Miss step away from him, we don't know what he's capable of," said Officer Taylor then he tried to pull her away from Robert.

The second the office touched her, Robert snapped. "TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY DAUGHTER!" Then he went to lunge at the officer. Robin spun around and stopped him, she put her hands on his chest and Robert stopped immediately.

"Dad look at me! I need you to calm down. We'll find mom. You aren't helping her like this." Robin said calmly. Robert was still glaring at the men behind her, she could feel the tension in him. What had her mom told her? She had to make him listen, he would let her in. Robin reached up and touched his face, "Dad I need you. Mom needs you. Focus on me." Robert looked down at her, but he was still very tense. "Daddy, I need your help." Then she put her arms around him. Robert relaxed and hugged her back.

"Alright men you can get back to work," Mac told the officers.

"Sir I think we should stay here, he could be dangerous," Taylor said.

"He's hugging his daughter. The next time my brother shows up here to see me, let him into my office no questions asked. Do you understand me?" Mac told them sternly.

"After I told him you weren't here and that he couldn't file a missing person report yet he just seemed to lose it," Williams told him.

Mac was starting to understand why Robert had been yelling at them. "Why would he come to the commissioner to file a missing person report, Williams?" The officer just stared back at him not sure what to say. "Did he ask to see me? Did he tell you he's my brother? Did he say he's was once the commissioner here?" Mac questioned, the answer had been yes to all of them. "If you had just listened to him this scene could have been avoided. Now get out of my sight," Mac ordered.

Robin leads Robert into Mac's office. "Are you OK now dad?"

"I'm OK. Your mom is missing, someone took her." Robert told her. Mac had entered as he spoke.

"Are you sure Robby?" he asked.

"Robin was the last one to see her, that was this morning." Robert pulled her keys out of his pocket, "When I went looking for her I found her car where she would have parked this morning, these were just under her car. Someone most likely grabbed Anna as she got back to her car."

"Dad I might have an idea about who did this. I need to see a picture of the man that caused Filomena's death and took mom first though."

Robert was shocked, then looked at Mac "1988, Grant Putnam, that should be in the database right." The anger was gone, now he had to get to work finding Anna.

Mac went right to his computer to find the file. He opened it when he found it, "Robin is this what you needed?" Mac asked.

Robin walked around his decks to look at the computer screen, the color left her face when she saw the picture. "I saw him yesterday," looking up at the two men. "He walked into me at the Metro Court, I thought I recognized him but I couldn't place him. After you talked to me today, for some reason I started thinking about Grandma then it clicked."

"Are you sure Robin? You were traumatized by that night," Robert asked.

"That was why I had to see his picture, his hair is thinner but he still had the beard, that was thinner too, but yes this was who I saw," Robin told him.

Out in the squad room, the officers were talking about Robert. "Man I thought he was going to deck me when I touched his daughter," Taylor said with a laugh.

"He was acting like his wife is the first person not to make it home in time for supper. I didn't know the commissioner's brother is a nut," joked Lowell.

"Are you talking about Robert Scorpio?" Baker asked when he came back to his desk having overheard them talking.

"Yeah he totally lost it, Mac just tore into us for not calling him. Apparently, his wife has been missing all day."

"Wait, Anna's missing! The next time he comes here and Mac isn't here you come and get me, do you understand?" Baker was almost yelling. "Robert Scorpio is the finest cop you will ever know as well as one of the best WSB agents they have ever had. If he thinks something has happened to Anna I guarantee it has." Baker was right in Lowell's face. "He has every right to freak out, the last time she was kidnapped they were both believed to have been killed in a boat explosion. Where is he?"

"In the commissioner's office," Williams told him, then Frank Baker rushed out of the squad room, the four young officers just stared after him.

There was a knock at Mac's door, then Baker poked his head in. "Robert I want to help, what do you need."

They all looked up, "I need you to track Anna's cell phone. It was on earlier, now it's either off or dead. That should at least give us somewhere to start the search," Robert told him.

"Yes, sir." Baker left and got to work immediately.

"Robert I'm going to go get a few men to work with you on this, oh and I'll deputize you when I get back," Mac told him. He knew it would be easiest to just give Robert control of this.

"Thanks, Mac." Then he turned to Robin. "We'll find her I promise," he hugged her. "Thank you, Robin. I'm not sure what would have happened if you hadn't stepped in like you did. I was fighting the rage inside of me, but I was starting to lose the battle."

"Mom told me you'd let me in. So I just had to figure out what to say so you'd hear me." Robin told him.

"She is a very smart woman and we are very lucky to have her," he said.

Mac walked into the squad room, "Robert Scorpio needs help finding Anna Devane, who in? He's running the show." Two of the detectives that had gone for drinks with them and one young officer got up. "He's in my office," Mac told them and they all left.

"Sir you're letting him run an investigation?" Williams asks.

"Did you see how quickly Clayton, Young, and even Lewis got up to help him. Why do you think they did that?" Mac asked.

"I'm not sure sir," Williams admitted.

"They've worked for him before including Baker, Lewis was just a kid but his father was Robert's right-hand man and has surely told him all about Robert. They know Anna as well, what you just saw was loyalty," Mac told him. "You saw my brother fighting to control his anger, the things he has had to do to keep his family safe changes a man, as a result he sometimes has trouble controlling his temper, he is trying to find ways to deal with that. The thought of losing Anna again is the biggest trigger he has. I am letting him run the investigation into her disappearance for two reasons. One, he needs to stay busy so his anger doesn't consume him and two, he is 10 times the cop I am. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No sir," Williams answered. With that Mac walked back to his office.

There was another knock at the office door, then three more police officers entered Mac's office. Robert knew two of them but didn't know the third. He went over and held out his hand, "I'm Robert Scorpio, thank you for offering to help."

Shaking the offered hand, "It's been a long time, but we have met before and my dad would disown me if I didn't help you, sir, I'm James Lewis."

Robert smiled, "You're right, Guy would have your head. As soon as Baker has that trace we are going to start planning the search. We believe Grant Putnam is behind this. Clayton, find out where he was being held. If he is no longer in custody find out why and how long he has been out. Young, I want a map of the waterfront I know where her car is and I believe that is where she was abducted, something tells me she wasn't taken that far." Then they all got to work.

...

Jonathan de Salva had rented three apartments in Port Charles to use as his headquarters. Tonight his men were doing surveillance at the Corinthos Coffee Warehouse. They expected that there will be guards and surveillance cameras. They want to find the weaknesses, when the time is right there will be a magnificent explosion that takes down the warehouse.

There was a knock at the door, Pauly went to answer it. When he opened the door a man demanded to be let in, he had to talk to de Salva. "Let him in Pauly, he might have an update on my side project here," Jonathan called from the living room. "So Putnam, I hope you're adjusting to your new found freedom. Do you have any news for me?"

"I do, but first thank you for getting me out of there, it has been too long since I have enjoyed freedom. Earlier today I took her away from him, Scorpio will suffer for putting me away," Putnam told him.

"Devane had better not be dead. It's too soon for that I needed them distracted, I don't need Scorpio on a warpath." de Salve snapped.

"She's not dead. I have left her with water and some not so soothing sounds to keep her company. I guess she won't be able to drink the water since she can't really move, but she should last a few days," Putnam told him proudly.

"Tomorrow you go and make sure she gets to drink something do you understand? I need time before I'm ready to take my revenge on them. If you do everything I want you can have the honor of killing them both," de Salva told him.

"Thank you, sir, I'll keep her alive for now."

"Good, now you should leave we don't want people noticing the comings and goings here," de Salva told him. When Putnum had left de Salva looked at Pauly, "You will take care of him when his usefulness has ended, he is unstable and we don't need to be connected to anyone like that."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Robin had stretched out on the couch in her uncle's office and had been able to get some sleep while the men worked through the night. She had refused to leave the night before, Robin knew she had to be there for Robert. When she woke up she called Patrick to tell him she wanted to stay there with her dad. He would drive himself to exhaustion if someone wasn't looking out for him. She was also worried about his control over his temper, but what she had watched was a very focused man working to find someone. Robin left the office to stretch her legs and the officer that had tried to get her away from Robert came up to her.

"Miss Scorpio I am very sorry about last night. I was not fully aware of the situation, and we should have handled it better. Is there anything I can do for you? I'd like to help out if I can." Officer Taylor offered.

"It's doctor actually, but you can call me Robin. They have been at it all night and I think we could all use something to eat. I think there's coffee but you could double check that as well," she told him.

"I'll get right on that." Then he turned and walked away.

She saw Mac walking towards her, "Morning Robin, have you been up all night?"

"No, I got some sleep. Dad's been going all night though, once some food gets here I'm going to make him take a break. I think they are going to start the search soon," Robin told him. They walked into his office together, the men hardly even looked up to see who had entered.

It didn't take Taylor long to return with some sandwiches for them. Robin grabbed two then went and got two cups of coffee as well. She put them down then went over to Robert, "K dad I need you to come eat something."

"I can eat while I work on this." He was bent over a map and they were plotting the search area, marking the most likely buildings to start with.

"Dad, you need to take a break."

"I'm fine, I said I can eat and work at the same time," Robert said without looking up.

"You could but I'm the doctor and I say you need to sit down with me for at least ten minutes. You need your strength, mom needs that too," Robin told him, she knew she would have to gently prod him to take care of himself.

Robert knew Robin was right, and he also knew she wouldn't give this up. "OK, ten minutes. Everyone grab something to eat, doctors orders." The men did as they were told.

Baker walked over to Mac, "I remember them when she was a kid, he would always do what she wanted, but this is a whole new level. The only other one that Robert listens to like that is Anna," Baker told him.

"Robin is a lot like Anna, but you're right, she does know how to get through to him. If she hadn't been here last night I don't know how that situation would have ended. I know Robby would have decked me too if he'd lost control of his temper." Mac admitted.

...

Anna woke up still tied to the chair. She had finally drifted off after hours of listening to the dog growls. Anna had come to the conclusion the dog sounds were a recording playing on a loop. The growling lasted about twenty minutes then would stop for another twenty. She had started using it as a way to keep track of time. She felt she had been awake for about 7 hours before she drifted off. The water sitting beside her was the like torture. She was so thirsty but there was no way she could get to it.

Anna hoped Robin was with Robert. By now they surely know she's missing, and she knew he would need Robin to keep him focused and calm. Robin just had to remember he will listen to her and to not let her stubborn Scorpio side battle with his. She loved how much alike they were but sometimes that was their biggest problem when communicating with each other.

Had he lost his temper when he realized she was gone? If he had she hoped he hadn't hurt anyone. While she sat thinking about all of this she heard the door. Then she heard someone enter the room, even though she could move he head slightly the high back of the chair made it impossible to see even a little of what was behind her. Suddenly there was a blindfold over her eyes, and the gag was taken off her mouth.

"Drink this." A male voice told her a moment later. She felt the glass touch her lips, and she drank the offered water greedily. Then whoever was there took the glass away again.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked but got no response. "If you loosen the ropes you can leave and I won't try to get out until you've had more then enough time to get away. I haven't seen you, there is no way I can identify you. Please just let me go, I just want to go home to my family," Anna pleaded. Then the gag was put back over her mouth, and the blindfold removed. Anna heard whoever it was walking to the door, then she heard them leave. At least whoever was holding her wanted her to stay alive, she thought, then the growling started again.

...

It was now close to six in the evening, they had already searched nine building. The last place Anna's phone had been active was in the Asian quarter. There were many old buildings that had been abandoned there. Going floor by floor, room by room, they had eliminated one building after another, but they still hadn't found any signs of Anna. Robert wasn't going to stop yet, he would keep going until they had searched all the buildings they had marked as possible places to search.

Some of the other detectives from Robert's time as commissioner had relieved the ones that had been up all night. Robin had to go the hospital for a while, she had made him take a break and eat lunch before leaving. Robert knew she would come track him down soon to make him take another break. They were on the third floor of the tenth building when they started hearing a dog. All the rooms were empty and the sound was echoing through them so no one was sure where it was coming from, it could be this floor or the next. If this was Grant Putnum he had used a dog to guard Anna last time as well Robert thought. He couldn't understand how Putnum could have been released. There had been no paperwork, no reason for it, he was just gone, it was like he just walked out the front door and no one bothered to try and stop him, or report that fact he was missing.

This floor was mostly office space and they were mostly broken off into one large room or two smaller ones so they were easy to search. Robert picked up the pace moving along the corridor, the closer to the stairwell he got the louder the dog became. When he went up to the fourth floor the growling grew still louder, he drew his gun knowing he must be getting close. With a quick glance down the corridor, Robert noticed one door was closed while the rest appeared at least partly open. Robert wanted to rush in but knew he could be walking into a trap, he had rushed upstairs so he called for the others to join him. When the detectives got to him they advanced on the closed door. As they got there the growling stopped. "We don't know if that dog is restrained or whereabouts it is in the room so be aware of that when we open the door," Robert told them. With guns drawn Lewis kicked in the door, the first two officers point their guns into the room sweeping from one side to the other, there was no dog. Robert pushed past them, there was a highback chair facing the far wall, he knew Anna was there.

Anna heard the door burst open, she was sure she had been found. When Robert rounded the chair her eyes light up, she could see the relief wash over him. "She's her, I've got her," he called out to the men at the door. He knelt in front of her and took the gag off of her mouth then started on loosening the ropes, one of the officers had a knife and made quick work of them. "I've got you Luv," Robert pulled her into his arms. "Are you ok, can you walk?" he asked.

"My legs are a little numb but yeah I think I can walk," Anna told him. Robert pulled her to her feet, Anna leaned on him for support then they walked towards the door.

"I want this entire room dusted for prints, bag everything, there's not much here so we need to look at everything we can," Robert ordered just before he left the room. Once they were in the hallway he stopped, he had just wanted to get her out of that room. He pulled a water bottle out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her. Then he took out his phone and called Robin, he told her they had found Anna and that he was bringing her to GH. When he hung up Robert looked at her, "Are you OK? What did he do to you?"

Anna had finished half the water, "I'm stiff from being tied up and I'm hungry. That recording of the dog was driving me nuts but that was the worst of it," Anna told him still leaning on him. "I have no idea who grabbed me, they came here about eight hours ago and gave me some water then left. The only thing he said was 'drink this', I know that's not much help,"

"We have reason to believe it was Grant Putnam. Robin saw him on Sunday but couldn't figure out why he looked familiar. She's waiting for us at the hospital." Robert then told James Lewis, where they were going and that they would go to the station tomorrow to file a report.

"OK, I can walk now, let's go," Anna said.

"Not just yet Luv," He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, then they just held each other. "I love you."

"I love you too, now get me out of here," Anna said.

...

Robin and Patrick were waiting for them at the nurse's station in the lobby. Robin just wanted them to get there already, she had been impatiently waiting seen Robert called. When they finally walked through the door Robin rushed over to them, a smile on her face. Anna smiled back at her she was just a happy to see her. When Robin got to her they hugged each other tightly. "Mom are you OK?" Robin asked tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Yes I am, and I'll let you check me over, I know you two will insist anyway," Anna gave a little smile noticing Patrick was waiting as well. "What I really want is something to eat."

"We'll make sure you get you something to eat as soon as I'm satisfied that you're OK." They started walking towards the exam room then Robin looked over at Robert he looked exhausted. "Dad why don't you go get mom something to eat, this won't take long." Robert agreed, gave Anna a quick kiss then left them. "He's been up all night, I thought he might pass out if he stopped moving," Robin told Anna.

"He'll keep going until he knows I'm fine and safely tucked away in bed," Anna assured her. "Was he OK? I mean how was his temper?"

"When he first realized you were missing no, but once he started working to find you he was all business," Robin told her.

"What happened?" again Anna was worried he might have lost his temper and hurt someone. They were now in the exam room, while they talked Patrick started checking Anna over.

"When I got to the police station I managed to defuse a situation that could have ended badly," Robin explained. "There were four officers that didn't know who dad was and for some reason instead of letting him just wait for Uncle Mac, they were in his face about not being able to file a missing person report. Uncle Mac tore into them after I stopped dad from tearing one of them apart."

"What!" Anna exclaimed, "What happened?"

"Uncle Mac and I got to the station at the same time and as we got closer to his office we could hear an argument, I jumped in between them when I saw it was dad, then one of the officers tried to move me out of the way. Dad freaked the second the office touched me, he really started yelling and was going to attack him. I turned around and he stopped as soon as I touched him. I could tell he wanted to beat the crap out of him, but I was able to calm him down, you were right I just had to get him hear me."

Patrick had about finished the examination. "You appear to be fine Anna, you are a little dehydrated and there seems to be a puncture mark on your neck, but other then that you're in great health," he told her.

"Thank you, Patrick," Anna smiled at him then looked back to Robin. "Was that the only time he got upset?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, Detective Baker came and offered to help right away, and then dad just got to work. Uncle Mac deputized him and let him take command. He was too busy to get upset, he even listened to me when I made him sit down for a few minutes and eat before they started the search," Robin told her.

"That's good, can I get out of here now? I want to take that man home, curl up in his arms and put this all out of my mind. After I've had something to eat that is," Anna smiled at them.

"The only man you've ever needed, right mom."

Anna hugged her and smiled again, "We meant every word we said that night. Now tell me I can go home."

"Yes, you can go home, but I want you to call me tomorrow," Robin told her. Anna agreed, then they left the exam room together.

Robert was walking towards them, carrying a take-out bag from Kelly's, "Please tell me there are cheese fries in there," Anna said excitedly.

"You know there is, two orders and two BLTs," Robert smiled at her.

"You're so good to me, but aren't you hungry?" she joked. "They gave me the all clear, so you can take me home," Anna smiled back.

...

"What do you mean she's gone?" de Salva yelled at Putnam. He had come to the apartment to report what he had just seen.

"I was there earlier today and I made sure she had some water like you told me to do. I thought I should give her some more tonight. When I got there I saw the police cars, so I waited till they left, then went to look inside. There was police tape up, Devane was nowhere in sight, but I never saw her leave the building," Putnam explained.

"I wanted you to distract them so I had time to move against my rival, that will take more than a day Putnam." de Salva was still enraged.

"I'm not done with them yet. I can still get to them, in a couple days I will have a new plan and make my next move. They aren't going to care about what you're doing. They are going to try and find out who took Devane but she never saw me. You wanted them to be distracted, they will be," Putnam insisted.

Jonathan thought about this for a while, maybe he was right. Also, this way he doesn't have to worry about Putnam killing her. That will be his pleasure and no one else's. "OK, I want you to lay low for a couple of days, it wouldn't do for someone to recognize you."

"That's fine I can do that, one of your guys needs to bring me some more supplies though."

"I'll get that arrange for you. If you aren't there when they get there I will send you back to Ravinview. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yeah, I'll be there you don't need to threaten me," Putnam was getting annoyed with this man. Who does he think he is, yeah he might have gotten him out of that horrible place, but de Salva doesn't own him, then Putnam turned and left.

After he left de Salva looked at Pauly, "Make sure he gets those supplies quickly then tell our guys to stay away from him. The cops are going to be looking for him, and I don't want any of my men connected to him." Pauly nodded then left the room. Grant Putnam is a loss cannon but he is just the type of person that will take the focus off of what Jonathan was planning, so for now, he would put up with him.

...

Robert and Anna walked into the police station the next day. The officer that Robert had almost attacked greeted them, "Hello sir, your brother is in his office. Can I get you anything?" Taylor asked.

"Thanks, I think we're fine. Can you send Clayton in?" requested Robert. "We're here so Anna can give her statement."

"Right away sir." Then he turned and left them.

Watching how he had reacted to Robert, Anna asked with a laugh, "So was that the one you almost beat up?" The officer seemed to be a little afraid of Robert.

Robert glanced over his shoulder at the man walking away, "Yeah, I think he might be. There was four of them but I think he's the one that grabbed Robin."

"I'm glad she was there."

"So am I, she stepped in and was able to get me to calm down. I had been trying to control my temper, but they wouldn't listen to me. I knew Mac wasn't here and I just wanted to wait for him but they kept telling me they couldn't do anything yet. No matter what I said they didn't understand I just wanted to talk to Mac and I didn't need their help," Robert explained. "I was already struggling because you were missing, but when he touched Robin I wanted to break his arms. Then I felt those little hands on my chest, I still wanted to hurt him but I froze. She was saying something about calming down, then she touched my face and said you needed me and I started to calm down. When she said daddy I need you and hugged me, the anger just left me. I was in complete control again and all I wanted to do was get to work finding you." They had gotten to Mac's office, Robert knocked and they walked in. "Got time for us?" he asked.

Mac stood up, walked over and hugged Anna, "I'm so glad he found you, are you're Ok?" he asked, she nodded. "I take it you're here to give your statement."

"Yes, Robert already asked Clayton to come take it. Mac, I want to be deputized as well. Putnam is still out there and I want to have the power to bring him in. I won't be left out of this investigation," Anna told him. She and Robert had already talked about this and they agreed this was the best way to approach the situation.

Mac thought about it for a moment, "Yeah I can do that. Robby has gained a lot of respect here in the last couple days. Now all the younger officers are eating up all the stories of the glory days of Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane. Clayton has made sure they all know you were chief Anna and a hell of a cop in your own right."

Anna and Robert both smiled, "That's good, we're going to need some help during this investigation and if they understand we know a thing or two it'll help," Anna said. There was a knock at the door, Clayton came in then to take Anna's statement. Anna told him everything she could think of, but there wasn't much she could really tell them though. The medical report confirmed that puncture mark on her neck was from a tranquilizer dart, which explained why she didn't remember anything till she woke up in the room alone. When they were done Clayton left them alone again.

Robert then told Anna and Mac what they had found out about Putnam. He had been at Ravinview since the early 90's. As long as he took his meds he was manageable but over the years there had been times that he would refuse to take them and would become agitated and aggressive. The counselor at Ravinview they had talked to couldn't explain how or when he had been released. She had told them Putnum had been gone for at least a week and but not longer than two because that was the last time she had seen him.

"So in a week or so he was able to make his way here and get set up enough to come after me?" Anna wondered. "There must be somewhere else that he's staying because he left me in that building alone. There has to be someone helping him," Anna concluded.

"I agree there is no way someone that had been in custody for the last 18 years can do what he has managed in such a short time. The escape maybe, but making it to Port Charles and setting up and planning an abduction, not in that short of a time. Someone is taking advantage of his hatred of us, and using him as a pawn," Robert agreed. "They went through that building after I got you out and yeah he wasn't staying there."

Robert and Anna got down to work, they wanted to find Putnam and quickly. He might not have known who Robin was when he walked into her, but it wouldn't be that hard for him to find out who she is and where she works. He had tried to take Robin as a child, if he wanted revenge against them, he might go after her again. They needed to find him before he could try anything else. If someone has helped him this far, chances are they have a history with them as well. Between the two of them, there were plenty of people they had put away, the list of names was just so long but they had to start somewhere trying to narrow it down. They needed to find some clues.

Robert and Anna wanted to canvas the Asian quarter in hopes of finding someone that might have seen Putnam in the area or had even seen him with Anna. Having only been deputized they couldn't order anyone to do this for them, but there was no shortage of volunteers to help them. Once the officers had left Robert and Anna knew there wasn't much else they could do at the time so they decide to leave. Robert had given his number to the officers helping them and will be notified if they find anything. Anna still needed to replace her phone so that would be their next stop. "I don't think Putnam knew we could track your phone. He smashed it after I had tried phoning you several times and sent a couple text messages so it may have just annoyed him. I'm sure he would have gotten rid of it sooner if he had known." Robert told her as they left the police station.

Once Robert and Anna got home they went straight to their office, there were some names they wanted to look into to find out where those individuals were. They had both been coming up with names of people that had vowed revenge and might have the connections to get Grant Putnam out of Ravinview.

...

When they heard the doorbell, Robert finally checked what time it was, they had been working for hours, it was already 8:30. They both decided it was time to take a break and left the office together, Robert went to answer the door. When he opened it Robin and Patrick were standing there. "Hi dad, where's mom? I told her to call me today." Robin walked right past him and into the house.

"Sorry honey, I completely forgot," Anna apologized. "We've been busy trying to find out who else is involved in this."

Still standing in the doorway, "Robin said we should bring food," Patrick told Robert. "She figured you would both be working too hard to remember to eat."

Smelling the food Robert realized just how hungry he was, "Thanks, of course, she was right. Come on let's go get some plates." They left the two women to talk.

"What do you mean who else? I saw Putnam, I even asked Maxie if she knew who he was because she saw him walk into me."

"We believe Putnam was the one that took me, but there is no way he is working by himself," Anna explained. "So your father and I have spent the day trying to track down people with the means and motivation to use Putnam against us. The biggest problem is we don't know if it's someone from my past, his past or someone that we share a history with."

Robin was becoming more concerned as Anna talked. "Why is this happening?"

Anna put her arm around Robin's shoulders, "I don't know sweetheart. I wish I did because then it would be easier to figure out who we are dealing with."

"This isn't right. I finally have you both back and now someone wants to get revenge or something because you or dad might have arrested them in the past." Robin was feeling frustrated by what was happening.

"I know hon. We're going to find out who's doing this and stop them," Anna reassured her.

Robin hated all of this, her parents didn't deserve any of this. She thought it was bad enough to have Putnam back but to now know someone else is behind it really scared her. Then she remembered why they had come over, "We brought dinner, I figured if you couldn't remember to call me you two wouldn't have remembered to eat either."

"What would we do without you?" Anna looked around and noticed Robert and Patrick weren't in the living room. "I guess that's where those two went." They found Robert and Patrick in the dining room, the table was set and waiting for them. Patrick was pouring wine for them, Robin and Anna smiled then sat down to enjoy their meal.

...

"They have found a way to get into a small part of the warehouse, and they could put some explosives there but it won't damage enough of the building." Jim Conners was explaining to de Salva. "If they use excessive amounts I believe they will actually cause more damage to the surrounding building then the warehouse itself."

"No that won't do, there has to be another place of weakness. Get them back out there tonight, I won't except that there's no other place to plant those explosives. If we have to come up with another way to take down that building we will." de Salva won't give up on this. "Has anyone seen Corinthos at that warehouse? It would be marvelous if we took him out at the same time." The was a sinister smile on his face.

"He does go there but not often enough to say it's part of his schedule," Conners told him.

"That's fine, it will be nice watching him unravel as his empire crumbles." They started talking about what the next step should be. They still couldn't decide if they should go after his actual business, Corinthos Coffee or take out some of his personal, the main one being his muscle and second in command Jason Morgan.

...

After they were done eating Robert got a call from detective Young, there had been a few people that had seen Putnam in the area of the building Anna was found in. No one had actually seen him with Anna but they were going back down there tomorrow to ask around some more. If they get lucky they might find someone that has seen him outside the Asian quarter as well.

Patrick and Robert were sitting in the living room talking when Anna and Robin joined them. Anna sat beside Robert and snuggled up to him he put his arm around her shoulder to hold her close. Robin smiled at them, she knew it wasn't just because they wanted to be close, but actually a way to know the other was right there and safe. "Dad if you're both deputized now does that mean you want to bring Putnam in personally?" Robin asked.

"No, I don't care who brings him in. We both want to have the power to arrest him if it is us that find him, I just want him put away again. There is no way he should be free," Robert told her.

"So the only reason these people would be coming after you is that they're criminals and at some time in your past you most likely put them away?" Patrick couldn't quite believe that could happen.

"Well it could be someone we put away or a family member, someone they were close to," Anna told him. "Robert I really think this has to be from our WSB days."

"Yeah I think you're right," a new realization hit Robert. "Maybe not our days. This could be all me, and I wouldn't even know why I had to do what has made them want to take revenge on me."

"Dad didn't they protect your identity?" Robin asked.

"There are always ways to find things out," he told her.

"I would be the best way to hurt you," Anna added.

"Hey non-Scorpio in the room, I need more clues with these statements." Patrick cut in.

"While dad was forced to stay away, he had to..." Robin wasn't sure how to explain.

"I was working in covert ops, I was a hitman, some things I did for the WSB, sometimes it was for other organizations. I would be given a target, and I had to carry out the assignment, no matter what it was. This could be connected to that, and if it is I wouldn't have any idea where to start looking," Robert explained.

"If they had found out that Robert was behind the loss of a family member they may believe his family is the way to get their revenge," added Anna.

"So Robin could be in danger?" Patrick asked a hint of fear in his voice.

"Patrick, I didn't want to tell you this but just the fact it was Grant Putnam that took mom, I could be in danger already. When I was a kid he actually wanted to kidnap me, mom caught him and they fought, if I hadn't distracted her he wouldn't have knocked her out and taking her prisoner instead of me," Robin told him.

Both Robert and Anna were surprised, "You remember that? You were so traumatized by that night, and you were in a trance-like state for so long after. I was so worried I was losing both of you," Robert admitted.

"Over time I think I have made sense of some vague memories, pieced it together a little. So much of that time I don't remember but I do remember you telling me when you found mom," Robin smiled.

"Duke was so annoyed it was your arms I collapsed into," Anna smiled at Robert.

"Why didn't you tell me about this? You could be his next target," Patrick was very concerned now.

"I don't think he's looking for me. He wants to make mom and dad pay," Robin told him.

"Yeah and what better way then to take their daughter, Robin I can't lose you." The thought of anything happening to her sent shivers through his body. "I'd be lost without you." He had let his emotions get away from him and said more then he meant to.

"Patrick we won't let anything happen to Robin," Anna reassured him. "She's right Putnam is interested in us, not her. He would have stayed out of her sight as well and not walked right into her, he probably hasn't even thought of her. I thought someone was following me Saturday and Monday morning but could never see anyone. Putnam didn't want me to see him." Even though she and Robert have had the same thoughts as Patrick, they felt confident that she was still safe, for now at least.

"What's to say he won't come after her now?" Patrick asked.

"I could talk to Mac about having a patrol keep an eye on her apartment," Robert offered. "Would you be OK with that Robin? I'm not sure there's much more we could do at this time."

Robin looked at Patrick, she could see the fear in his eyes, as much as she had always hated having police protection as a kid she knew it would make Patrick happy. "Yeah I'd be fine with that, as long as they don't follow me into work," Robin said and smiled.

"Do you think he'd come after you at the hospital," Patrick asked still concerned.

"That was a joke, Patrick. There were a few officers that were assigned to protect her when she was young that were a little overzealous and would follow her into her classrooms," Anna told him with a smile.

"Patrick trust me, I would have already insisted on protection, or possibly sent Robin out of town if I thought she was in danger," Robert told him. Patrick seemed to accept this and started to relax a little. "I think you could use another drink, help calm your nervous some."

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

Robert got up and they went to get everyone another drink. Once they were away for Anna and Robin he said, "Patrick, I will keep them both safe. I can't lose them either." Patrick nodded at him, he knew Robert was concerned as well. "You really love her don't you?"

Patrick took a sip of his drink, "Yes I think I do I just haven't told her that, but just now the thought of losing her scared the crap out of me," Patrick admitted.

Robert patted him on the back and smiled, "Now you're getting it Patty Cake."

Robin and Anna were looking an old photo Robin had brought over for them, Anna had placed it on the mantle. "Look how happy we were, I think this was taken before that big fight and us getting back together," Anna said.

"Really? You look very cozy, I always liked it because of how happy you both are and it looks like you're sitting on his knee?" Robin said with a smile. "I copied the one I've had in my room since you both left."

"It does look like it. I think we were just having fun, we may have been flirting a little with each other, I don't even remember who took this," Anna told her.

Robert wrapped his arms around Anna, "I remember this picture, I had one on my desk in my office," Robert said then bend and kissed her neck.

"Do you remember if this was taken before or after you two got back together?" Robin asked him.

"I think this was after Valentine's day."

"You might be right, so together," Anna said.

"What happened that night? You never did tell me," Robin asked, she had always wondered what had gone on that night, even at 13 she had known that was when it changed for between them.

"Oh no, that's is one of the things we will take to the grave," Anna said and smiled remembering that night.

"Mom you said dad wasn't at our house but I found his shirt in your room."

Robert remembered Anna storming out in his shirt leaving him tied to the pillar, "It was an incredible night," Robert pulled Anna closer a smile on his face to match hers.

"Come on I'm not a kid anymore."

"You still don't get to know what happened that night," Anna said with a little laugh.

Patrick had been watching them, he realized they share the same kind of love his parents had. He took Robin's hand and pulled her close to him, "I want that," he whispered. "I want special memories that only we share, little secrets that make us smiles."

"I do too, we should get out of here. Maybe get started on those memories," Robin suggested.

"I think we have taken up enough of your time tonight, so we should go," said Patrick a little too eager to leave.

Robin smiled and shook her head, "It's getting late, and I can tell someone didn't sleep much last night either. Mom, make sure he sleeps tonight."

"Is this why you became a doctor, just to boss people around?" Robert asked then laughed.

"Yes dad, that's it exactly," she smiled back at him. They said goodbye, and she hugged them both before they left.

"She's right you still looked exhausted when I woke up this morning," Anna told him. "What was keeping you up?"

"Memories," he answered. "I'd close my eyes and see you stumbling towards me through the snow or I'd remember just how desperate I was to find you. You were married to Duke but I felt like my world would end if I didn't find you in time. Last night I had you in my arms but my mind just wouldn't slow down and let me sleep."

"We can't have that, I'm going to make sure you know I'm in our bed," Anna said and gave him a seductive smile, "and that you're too tired not to sleep." Robert smiled and let her lead him upstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jonathan was waiting for a report from the night before, his men had better have found a way into the warehouse, he can't be slowed down before his plan can even get started. Putnam had already started what he needed him to do, so why can't they get him some results. Just then he hears someone come into the apartment, Jim Conners is talking with them.

When Jim enters the room he has a pleased look on his face. "They found a way in they will go in tonight," he reports to de Salva. "They can go ahead with the plan if you like."

A broad smile formed on de Salva's face, "Yes, this should happen tonight. I want to see the paper tomorrow morning and read about my success."

"I will tell them to go ahead with the plan then."

"After the smoke has cleared we will take out Corinthos Coffee there will be no way to hide what he is really doing. Then when we get rid of Morgan, Sonny Corinthos will be so confused we will have no problem moving in and taking over Port Charles." Jonathan de Salva is confident his plan will work.

Once he has taken control of Port Charles he felt he would be unstoppable. He will control the shipments of drugs and arms up and down the eastern seaboard. He was confident that anyone wanting to move these will have to go through him. Finally, he will be the success he had away strived to be, and what he had wanted his father to see and be proud of. His father will never see it though, and Anna Devane will pay for that.

...

When Robert woke Anna was still in his arms, he had slept well and knew it was because she was there with him. There had been no memories of her appearing out of the cold so close to death, his dreams had been about happy memories. He knew they should get up and start working on finding out who was behind Putnam's reappearance, but he wasn't ready to let her go.

"Have you been awake long?" Anna asked sleepily.

"No, but I didn't want to let you go yet," he said and kissed her shoulder.

"We should get to work." Anna didn't want to move either, Robert was pressed up against her back holding her close to him.

"I know but as long as you're here in my arms I know you're safe. We could just stay here," he told her.

Anna smiled, she loved the idea, "We could but we would still have the same problem when we finally got out of bed."

"Yeah, you're right. Are we working from home or going down to the station?" Robert asked reluctantly.

"Join me in the shower, then we'll grab something to eat on the way to the station. We can check in with everyone working with us on this then decide what to do next."

"Yes boss," Robert said with a grin. "I take it you're in charge now."

"No, we're working as a team, I just figured if I left it up to you we wouldn't get out of this bed tell sometime this afternoon," she laughed a little too. "Usually I wouldn't mind that either, but I want to put Putnam away as soon as possible."

...

"Hey chief, we've got something for you two," Clayton yell to Anna as they walked into the station, so they both walked over to him. "We have someone you're going to want to talk to, he says he saw Grant Putnam carrying someone into the building you were found in."

Robert and Anna exchanged a look, "This is great," said Robert. "I'll talk to him first, then Anna can come in to see if he can identify her."

"You got it boss, follow me he's waiting over here," Clayton said and lead Robert over to the interrogation room. "Hi Quan, thank you for waiting. This is Robert Scorpio and he has a few additional question for you."

Robert shook his hand then sat down across from him. "So I understand you saw this man on Monday in the Asian Quarter," Robert said as he slid a picture of Putnam towards Quan.

"Yes I saw him by one of the abandoned office building they are going knock down soon. We're getting some new apartment buildings," Quan told him.

"That will be good for the quarter," Robert noticed he was happy about that and didn't want to ignore his feelings. "Clayton also said you saw him carrying something into that building on Monday."

"Yes, I had seen him there the day before as well, but Monday he carried a dark haired lady into the building. I was scared to say anything though. Then Clayton told me who wanted to know and I remembered your name, Robert Scorpio. You helped the ancient one, I was just a kid but my family talked about you and what you did for our community."

Robert smiled, "I want to know if you think you could identify the woman he was carrying, did you see her face?"

"I did a little," he thought for a moment. "Yeah, I might be able to," Quan told him.

Robert nodded to Clayton standing by the open door, and he waved Anna in. She walked around the table to stand beside Robert, Quan looked up at her. He studied Anna for a moment then said, "You got away from him."

"Quan, are you saying this is the woman you saw Putnam carrying into that building?" Robert asked.

"Yes, she was asleep but I'm very sure this is her."

"I was rescued but yes I got away," Anna smiled at him.

"We would like you to give a signed statement about everything you have just told us. We may have to call you as a witness at a later date as well, would you have a problem with that?" Robert asked.

"I will do whatever I can to help. That guy is bad news, and I don't want him out there hurting other women," Quan told them.

"Thank you for all your help." They shook his hand then Robert and Anna left the room. "Now we just have to find him, that's enough to get a warrant." Robert smiled at her, "We're one step closer Luv, and if we get him we might get him to tell us who he's working for."

"Boss, could Quan identify the chief here?" Baker asked walking towards them.

"He did, so we should be able to get a warrant now."

"I'll go talk to Clayton, we'll get all the paperwork in order to get that warrant as soon as possible."

Once Baker had walked away they made their way to Mac's office. He smiled when they walked in, "Well if it isn't boss and the chief, how did you two get them all to start calling you that?"

"Well, they couldn't call me commissioner now could they?" Robert joked.

"They started it all on their own, the fact that younger officers are doing it too is kind of flattering," Anna told him.

Mac just smiled at them, he had to admit it was nice to see how much respect the two of them had amongst the officers again. "How is it going? I heard there were a few people that came forward to say they saw Putnam."

"They should have a warrant for Putnam soon, they brought in a witness that not only saw him carrying someone into that building, but was able to identify Anna as that person. I think we'll just let them run with this while we work on trying to find out who's behind it," Robert told him.

"There's a long list of possible names to go over, so I really hope they find Putnam so we can get some answers out of him," Anna told him. The three of them talked a while longer about the case, then Robert and Anna left to get to work on their list of names.

Again they spent the afternoon in their office trying to find some kind of clue as to who would have helped Putnam. They were finding one dead end after another. "OK I can hardly focus anymore, we need to take a break Luv."

Anna leaned back in her chair and stretched, "I think we're just wasting time, there are just too many people with too many possible connections to find them this way."

"You're right we need to approach this from another angle. Let's call it a day, start fresh tomorrow."

"Let's get out of here for a while, we could take a walk, maybe down on the docks. I just need to think about something else for a while," Anna suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea, you can even take me out for supper." Robert smiled then they got up to leave.

...

Jim ended a call then turned, "It's all set, they are going to plant the explosives tonight after the first security check, they should be out and far enough away long before the second check. We can wait till after everyone's left the area and then blast that building sky high," Conners told de Salva.

Jonathan was sitting at a desk in the room they were using as an office in their apartment. He leaned back in his chair, "Good, good that's the results I wanted," de Salva said.

Pauly walked into the room just then. "Putnam has been keeping his word, he hasn't even left his room since he got back there the other night," he reported.

"This is a good day. After tomorrow Putnam can do whatever he wants," de Salva smiled.

"Should I tell him that?" Pauly asked.

"No, someone can go talk to him tomorrow, but not you. Maybe send Rodney, he's expendable. I just hope he's smart enough not to talk if he's picked up."

"I can give him a gentle reminder tonight if you want," Pauly offered.

"Yeah, maybe you should do that."

"Do you really think Rodney would talk?" Conners asked.

"I wouldn't want to find out later that Pauly here should have had a little talk with him. This way there's no guessing if he does get picked up," de Salva told him.

"Yeah you're right, I'm gonna go talk to Jay and tell him it's a go for tonight."

The two men then left Jonathan alone. He looked out the apartment window, he can feel victory within his grasp. "Soon I will have it all father, you would have been so proud," he said to himself.

...

It was around 6 am when Sonny was awoken by his phone ringing. When he answered it he couldn't believe what he was hearing. This had to be a dream, this couldn't have just happened. He hung up the phone and instantly called Jason Morgan. "Jason, someone just bombed the warehouse."

A still groggy Jason took a moment to respond, "What? The warehouse."

"I just got off the phone with the cops and they told me my warehouse has been demolished. Jason, I need you to meet me down there now," Sonny ordered.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Then they ended the call.

Jason was standing staring at the wreckage of what had been the Corinthos Coffee warehouse. Who had done this? Sonny came up beside him and looked on in disbelieve. "We need to find out who's behind this. Someone is clearly coming after us, and I won't stand for it," Sonny told him through gritted teeth.

"I can start asking around, someone had to have seen someone around here. There's no way tonight was the first time they were here."

"Good, stick around a little long though, the cops are going to have questions. If they see you take off right away their just going to get in your way later, asking their dumb questions," Sonny told him.

"Yeah alright," Jason agreed.

The officer in charge, Lucky Spencer, came over to them, he informed them it appeared this was intentional and would like them both to come down to the police station, later on, today to give their statements. Any help they could offer would help in the investigation. As soon as Lucky walked away Jason left, Sonny stayed there to try and get a look around.

...

When Robert and Anna got to the police station they went right to Mac's office, "Did I hear correctly, someone bombed Corinthos' warehouse?" Robert asked when Mac got off the phone.

"Yeah and they meant business, that place was demolished," Mac confirmed.

"Was anyone hurt?" Anna asked.

"No, luckily there was no one there at the time. Whoever did this was a pro, there was minimal damage to the surrounding building. Most will be able to keep operating while the repairs are being done," Mac told them.

"This sounds like the beginning of a turf war?"

"That would be my guess too Robby. I really hope we can get this under control before anyone is hurt. When Corinthos is involved there always seem to be innocent victims." Mac ran his fingers through his hair, already frustrated with this situation.

"We'll just talk to a few of the men working on the Putnam case then get out of your hair," Robert told him. As they walked into the squad room they saw Sonny entering the station. "Look at him, he hardly seems upset, that's what worries me the most about him. He's already planning, his mind is working on how to find out who did this and how to get his revenge."

"There is definitely two sides to that man, he might care about his friends but he is also a cold-hearted all business mobster. He can call himself a coffee importer but we know the truth," Anna agreed. They watched him go into the interrogation room with Lucky Spencer.

"Hey Baker, do you have any news for us today?"

"Nothing new. We have the warrant, now we just have to find him," Baker told them.

"Has there been any leads on what area he might be in?" Anna asked.

"Sorry chief, I think he's laying low for now."

"Yeah that makes sense, he's probably planning his next move as we speak. I just wish we had something new." Anna wanted answers she hated that Putnam was still out there and could try something at any time. They needed some kind of break if they can't find Putnam how can they find out who's behind this and why they would want to target Robert and herself. Anna started pacing as she thought this all through, "Damn it, Robert, we need something to go on. I won't live in fear of that man coming after me again, and I won't send Robin away to keep her safe either."

"I know Luv. We'll figure something out, there's a lead out there somewhere we just have to find it," Robert said trying to sound positive, he could tell Anna was upset.

"How can you be this calm? Grant Putnam almost killed me, tried to take Robin, causes Filomena's death. Now he's back planning to do it again. He's out there Robert, just waiting for his chance to come for us again."

"I need to be calm because apparently, you need to yell and scream, we can't both lose it."

Anna stopped and glared at him. "Are you trying to be funny right now Scorpio? I really don't think this is the time."

Robert knew if he smiled she would lose it on him, he needed to give her some kind of distraction, "Come on I'm going to take you somewhere." Robert took her hand, "I think I know just what you need." Robert grabbed a file and lead her out of the station.

Anna smiled when she realized where he was taking her, she knew what he was hoping would happen but didn't really think it would help. When they walked in the front doors of the firing range Robert stopped to talk to the man working there. "Yeah give me five minutes and I'll have this ready for you."

Robert thanked him then turned to Anna, "I think you need to get some of that aggression out. I need you to have a clear head."

"Robert I can practice anytime, this isn't going to help."

"Oh but it will, trust Bobby," he said then smiled. Anna couldn't help but smile at him.

"All ready for you, I've seen this before, everyone always comes out a lot happier."

They went inside and when Anna saw what Robert had in mind she smiled, "Oh that is brilliant." Grant Putnam's face had been put on the target.

"You can keep shooting him until you feel calmer, deal."

"Yeah." She smiled at him, "this is what I needed." Anna picked up the gun and started firing.

...

When they returned to the station Anna was much calmer and ready to get back to work. "Baker do you have names and numbers for the people that saw Putnam, to go along with their statements?" she asked.

"Yeah most of them," he picked up the file and handed it to her.

"Great thanks." Anna took it and went to one of the empty desks to read through the statements.

"She seems less likely to bite your head off now," Baker noted.

"Yeah, all she needed was some good old fashion, firing range therapy," Robert told him with a smile

"Ah yes, works every time," Baker smiled back.

Robert went over to join Anna, he pulled a chair up and sat beside her, "So are we going to talk to all of these people again?"

"No, I want to read their statements to see who saw him where. If there are a few in a similar area that aren't right by the building I was found in then those are the ones we want to talk to again," Anna told him.

"That's good. See you just needed to clear your head."

"Yes, thank you," she leaned over and kissed him. "I feel energized now," she handed him about half the papers. "Come on help me go through these." They started reading, each sighting that wasn't near the building was put in a different pile. Once they had gone through them all they were amazed at how many people claimed to have seen him. "I guess he didn't think he would be recognized in the Asian quarter."

"No, what was there fifteen people in total that say they saw him? There's four here that we might want to talk to," Robert said picking up those papers. "Hang on none of these are down by where he grabbed you. Baker."

"Yes, boss."

"Was there no one that saw either Anna or Putnam on Monday morning down by Kelly's?"

"Give me a minute, I don't know how well that area was canvassed." Then Baker went to talk to a few of the officers that had done the legwork. When he came back he had Lewis with him. "It sounds like they didn't really do that area thoroughly, James and I are gonna head out there right now."

"Thanks, Frank," Anna said as they walked away. "None of these four places are close to each other, the Metro Court, a convince store and two just in different areas of the Asian quarter. Should we wait to see what Baker and Lewis find out before contacting these people?"

"Yeah let's do that, then we aren't bothering them too often, they should be more helpful that way. The one from the Metro Court, was that on Sunday when Robin and Maxie saw him?"

Anna checked that report, "It says she wasn't sure if it was Friday or Saturday. Apparently, she had been there both days so she wasn't sure which day it was, but she did remember seeing him sitting at the bar."

"We were there Friday."

"And I felt like I was being followed on Saturday, he could have been watching us Friday when went out for dinner. Robert, we need to stop him."

"We will, and when we do, we'll make him tell us who got him out of Ravinview," Robert rubbed her back as he spoke. "Come on let's get out of here I think we've done about all we can today."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Putnam had spent two days in his room, he was in a run-down motel but at least he had a TV. It had been a long time since he could watch whatever he wanted, and he had enjoyed watching many different TV shows to pass his time. When he saw the news report about the explosion that had destroyed a coffee warehouse the day before, Grant knew de Salva had been behind it. Was he finally going to get another shot at Devane and Scorpio?

He was still watching the report when there was a knock at his door. When he opened it he recognized the man standing there, they had spent a few days together already. "Just let me in, we need to talk and my boss wouldn't want us overheard," Rodney told him.

Grant knew who he worked for and let him in. "What are you here to tell me?"

Rodney walks into the room and noticed the new report. "That was an impressive blast, Jonathan was very happy with the results." Then he turned to look at Putnam, "He sent me here to tell you that you can get started on whatever your next plan is. Here's my number if you need anything you are to call me." Rodney handed him a piece of paper.

He looked at the number then put it on the table, "Why you?"

"I guess they are going to busy so if you need anything they said I can handle it. You will still have to give de Salva reports though," Rodney told him

"Yeah OK, so I can leave here now? I need the freedom to move around to come up with the best plan of attack."

"Yeah man, you can leave. Do you need anything from me today?"

"No, but I'll call if I do. Come on I'll walk out with you." Then both men left the small room.

...

"So no one saw Putnam or me on Monday morning until Quan saw him with me. How can that be there were people around I had to stop for a car just before I got to mine." Anna sat at one of the desks in the police station.

"Come on you know how many people pass through that area they might not be able to find anyone just because people weren't paying attention or haven't been back. We'll get a break, Putnam is not going to slip away from us," Robert reassured her.

"So what do we have? There were several witnesses that saw him in the Asian quarter the day he grabbed me. A couple sightings at the Metro Court including Robin and Maxie and one at a convenience store." Anna had stood up and was pacing as she talked.

"Yup, that's about it," Robert agreed.

"And no one has seen him since Monday."

"That does seem to be what these reports would indicate." Robert stood up. "Convenience store?"

"It's not much but it's better than nothing. Let's go," Anna said, then they left the squad room.

When they got to the convenience store they talked to the clerk, "We just have a few questions for you. Were you working here on the weekend?" Robert asked.

"Yes, I was."

"Can you tell us if you've seen this man in here at all in the last week?" Anna held up Putnam's photo.

The clerk studied it, "Yeah he's been in here a couple times."

"Have you seen him in the last couple of days?" she asked.

"No, I think Tuesday morning was the last time he was in. Is he wanted for something?"

"We need to talk to him about a case we are working on." Robert handed the clerk his card, "If he comes back here would you give me a call, but don't tell him we are looking for him. He may get scared, then we don't know how he'd react."

"You don't think he's stopped taking his meds again do you?" Anna said realizing what Robert was doing.

"I don't think so, he was doing so well with his treatment. It's just not like him to not check in with his therapist."

The clerk had been listening to them, "Is he dangerous? Am I in danger?"

"No, no nothing like that. He's more likely to harm himself and we don't want that to happen. So we would appreciate any help you can give us," Robert told him. The clerk agreed then they left. Neither of them saw the two men walk out of the little run down motel across the street. Putnam was sure it was Scorpio and Devane that he saw get into a car, he told himself he couldn't go back to that store again.

Once they were in the car Anna looked at Robert, "Was there a reason for that little misdirection?"

"I got the impression that guy was more likely to warn Putnam then tell us, so I figured we needed a different approach. Do you not approve?" Robert asked.

"I approve, I was just wondering."

...

Patrick and Robin had decided to go to Jake's after work, they were sitting at one of the tables farthest from the bar. "You know Patrick, I really like all these wonderful things you've been saying lately. I have to admit I'm a little worried it won't last though. What if you get bored with me?"

"What, why are you thinking like that?"

"When things are too good they don't last."

"You don't have to worry about that. No matter what we said when we started this thing between us, I've realized I want a relationship with you, Robin. This may sound weird but it was something your dad said that really got me thinking about this."

"Do I even want to know then?" Robin asked.

"It's not that bad, he said he hoped I still find you as desirable 30 years from now as I do today. That and a few of the other words of wisdom he and Sean said that day made me think about what I really want." Patrick took her hand, "Robin you're unlike any other woman I've known, and I need to see where this is going to go."

"You, Patrick Drake? You're ready to have a monogamous relationship with me?"

"For as long as you'll have me Robin Scorpio. I know my history says that can't happen, but I want to prove I can be that man you want to have your happy ever after with." Patrick smiled then kissed her hand.

"Good because I really like having you around and all to myself." Robin leaned towards him and he kissed her.

"Do you want another drink?" Patrick asked. She said yes so he went to the bar to get them drinks, when he turned around he noticed the man playing pool. As he walked back to the table he tried to get a better look at his face with being noticed himself. He put down their drinks then leaned close to Robin, "That guy playing pool why does he look familiar?"

Robin looked over and had to wait for a chance to see his face. "Isn't that the same guy that was here when Sean was?" Robin quickly grabbed her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling mom, they'll want to know that he's back in town." Robin kept an eye on the man playing while the phone rang. "Hi, mom the man that was watching us all a month or so ago is back in town."

"What, where are you? Has he noticed you?" Anna asked.

"I don't think he cares about me now. We're at Jake's and he's just playing pool, Patrick noticed him. I don't think he's given us a second glance if he knows we here," Robin told her.

"Well, I think your father and I could use a drink we'll be down there soon." Then Anna ended the call.

"Mom and dad are coming here, not sure what they want to do but we should wait for them. I want to keep an eye on that guy," Robin told him.

When Robert and Anna arrived they walked over to the bar, neither of them wanted to let on they saw the man playing pool. After they had drinks they went over to Patrick and Robin's table. "Well fancy meeting you two here, mind if we join you," Robert said as they sat down.

"Why do you think he's back here, didn't you tell him not to come back?" Robin asked she'd leaned in so she wouldn't be overheard.

"I don't know, but maybe he has something to do with Putnam, he could be working for whoever let Putnam loose on us," Anna suggested.

"You could be on to something, we may just have to talk to him when he comes back," Robert said as he watched him walk towards the bathrooms.

Rodney had noticed Scorpio and Devane when they were at the bar getting drinks, he was really hoping they hadn't seen him. It wouldn't do for them to see him or try to talk to him again. Jonathan wouldn't be happy with him if they did. They were too close to the main entrance for him to just leave but he was sure there was another exit at the back of the bar, so now he just had to get there unnoticed. He chanced a quick glance at the table they were at as he passed. How had he not noticed their daughter was here with the boyfriend. He had to get out of there, even if Scorpio and Devane hadn't seen him they could have and could be telling them he was here right now. Rodney smiles when he saw the door he was hoping to find and speed up to get out of there. As soon as he got out the door he breaks into a run to get away from Jake's as quickly as possible.

Robert realized the guy was taking a long time in the bathroom. "Is there another way out back there?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure there is," Patrick told him.

"Bloody hell," Robert and Anna got up to see if they could follow him. Robert checked the bathroom then followed Anna outside. There was no one in sight, "He's gone. We clearly need to talk to him, he knows something or he wouldn't have run like that."

"He could be that lead we're looking for," Anna agreed. "Come on let's go back inside."

When they rejoined Robin and Patrick at the table Robin asked, "Did he take off out the back?"

"Yeah it looks that way, hopefully, he sticks around town though we'd really like to talk to him," Robert said.

"We don't want to spoil your evening so we should get going," Anna said.

"That's OK mom, stay for a little while longer," Robin insisted. "Besides I want to know what he could know."

"Well, we don't think it's just a coincidence that he would show up back in town now. There is a very good chance he is connected to whoever got Putnam out," Anna told her.

"We need to talk to him, but if tonight is any indication of things, he's not going to do that willingly," Robert added.

"So if we see him do you want us to call you again?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah that would help us out a lot," Robert told him.

"K, we'll do that but let's talk about something else, I'm sure all you two have thought about lately is this case," said Robin.

They looked at each other and smiled, "Yeah, unless you're around," Anna admitted, "but aren't we interrupting date night?"

"No we just came in for a drink after work," Patrick told her. "Really you should stay, I like spending time with both of you."

"Oh look who's trying to butter us up," Robert joked. They all laughed, then sat and talked for a while before they all decided to call it a night.

...

Jason had been trying to find someone that had seen anyone around the warehouse but had no luck. He knew he had to report to Sonny soon so went to talk to him. Sonny was pacing in his living room when Jason got there. "So what did you find out?"

"Nothing, I haven't been able to find a single person that noticed anyone suspicious around the warehouse. This had to be a professional," Jason reported

"This isn't good I need to know who was behind this. I won't let someone just waltz in here and try to take away what I've worked for." Sonny can't believe there are no witnesses, "There has to be someone that saw something, have you checked the surveillance cameras?"

"Of course I have, there were a couple pictures of dark figures but they made sure their faces were never towards the camera. That was two nights ago, whoever this was made sure to avoid the cameras," Jason told him, Sonny started pacing again. "I'll get back down there, the people that may have seen something could be around now," Jason told him then turned to leave.

"Jason, we need to find whoever this is."

"We will," then he left.

Sonny went and poured himself another drink. Who is coming after him? It has to be a rival that wants his territory. Whoever it is he won't stand for it. When he finds them he will make them pay.

...

Jonathan de Salve couldn't be happier with the total destruction of the warehouse. He stood at the window looking out into the night, "I don't want to wait long before we take down Corinthos' Coffee. It won't take Sonny long to realize what's happening. The faster we make this move the better," he told Conners.

"I agree we can send Jay and his men out there tonight to find a way in. He is confident no one saw them by the warehouse, we can expect the same results this time as well."

"Yeah get him out there tonight Jim. If he can come up with a plan and make his move tomorrow night Corinthos won't know what hit him."

Just then Pauly entered the room, de Salva turned to him, "Sir Rodney is here to talk to you."

"Thanks, Pauly send him in," de Salva smiled at him when he entered. "What news do you have for me tonight?"

"I met with Putnam earlier and told him he is free to make his next move," Rodney said but was fidgeting while he spoke.

"That's good, but what wrong with you?" de Salva asked. He could see Rodney was nervous about something.

Rodney knew he couldn't tell him about his near run-in with Scorpio and Devane. "It just that guy is kind of a creep, I guess he just makes me uneasy or something. When I told him he could go after them again he got this crazy look in his eyes. Are you sure he's the right guy for this?" Rodney asked.

"That craziness is what makes him perfect for this. If he gets caught they already know about his mental state and will put him away quickly, hopefully before they really question him about any of this," said de Salva. "You don't have a problem being the go-between do you, Rodney?"

"No sir, I'll try to get used to how he acts." Rodney hoped that was a good enough reason and that de Salva would buy it. After that little talk Pauly had with him he knows they won't accept failure from him.

"Good now leave us, Jim and I are in the middle of an important meeting."

"Yes sir, I'll see myself out."

"Is Putnam really that crazy?" Jim asked.

"Where Devane and Scorpio are concerned I think he is, but that all works in our favor. Now I want you to talk to Jay and tell him to get to work."

"I'm on it." Then Jim Conners left as well.

...

Robert woke in the middle of the night to find he was alone in the bed. In that first moment, fear shot through him, but looking at her side of the bed he could tell Anna had gotten up on her own, no one had taken her. Robert took a moment to calm himself and checked what time it was. After that brief moment of fear, he got up to go look for Anna. He went downstairs and could hear her moving around in their office so he made his way there. Robert leaned on the door frame with a smile on his face, watching Anna pace back and forth mumbling to herself. When she noticed him "Oh good you're up. So this man from Jake's we need to find him. He has to be connected to Putnam and whoever got him out. If we can get to him I think he would give up Putnam before he'd give up his boss. We need to get Putnam put away before he can harm anyone else."

Robert walked over and stood in her path to stop her pacing, "You're right we do, but I think this can wait until morning."

Anna realized she had no idea what time it was, "Oh right what time is it?"

"It 3:30 in the morning let's go back to bed we can talk there," Robert suggested.

"You're right, I just couldn't sleep. I know this guy is the break we need, I want to bring him in, I need to talk to him."

"Yes we need to talk to him, but right now I need this stunning beauty back in bed with me," Robert said as he took her hand. Anna smiled up at him then they went back to their bedroom. Robert got into bed and Anna curled up next to him, once he had his arms around her he said, "K, now that you're comfy what do you want to talk about?"

"My head is just spinning with the need to get answers. Why is Putnam back in our life after all this time? Who would plan to use him against us? Now we have this other guy who has to be connected to this as well."

"I can't answer those right now but we'll figure this all out. Whoever this is, has either done a lot of research into us or they've known about us for a while. To find Putnam in our past, they have been planning this for a while. That makes me wonder if they were planning all of this before I was really back. Was this plan set up for only one of us? Did they wait for the perfect time, us both being back here?" Robert wondered.

"See that's what's going on in my head as well," Anna told him. "I need this to be over and done with, I can't stand having this threat hanging over us."

"Neither can I, and we'll get to the bottom of this," Robert then lifted her chin to look in her eyes, "We need to rest now, I need my partner clear-headed in the morning," then he kissed her.

She closed her eyes and put her head on his shoulder, "I'll try to get some sleep."

Robert kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, of course, they're both worried about this but as long as he knows she's with him and safe Robert knows they will solve this. With Anna beside him, he knows he can face anything. Then they both drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sitting at a desk in at the police station, Robert was looking over the report about Anna's abduction. It seemed like the only real advantage Putnam had was the fact he had a tranquilizer gun and the element of surprise. Other than that he had made many mistakes. He had let himself be seen around the area they found her and had even been seen with Anna. Robert was sure he didn't know that they had tracked him so quickly because of Anna's phone. Putnam is acting like a desperate man who just wants revenge, and that probably is all he is. There is little doubt that there is someone financing his activities in Port Charles.

None of this gets them any closer to finding Putnam or who he's working for though. Robert notices Anna and Clayton walk in, "Any luck?" They had been looking around the area of the convenience store to see if anyone has seen Putnam or even the mystery man from Jake's.

"Nothing, but most people down there aren't all that interested in talking to us," Anna told him.

"I know he hasn't left Port Charles, there is no way he would just give up." It had been two days since Robin had spotted that man at Jake's, and now it seemed like both him and Putnam have just vanished. Robert was getting frustrated with the lack of progress they were making. There was little available help right now because of the explosion at the Corinthos warehouse, that investigation wasn't making much progress either. "I'm getting nowhere here either, let's get out of here," Robert suggests.

"Yeah OK,"Anna agreed. Just then Anna's phone rang. "Hello sweetheart," she answered Robin was calling.

In a whisper that Anna almost couldn't hear, "Mom I see him."

"Robin I can barely hear you. Where are you?" Anna couldn't hear what Robin answered. "Who can you see Robin? Where are you?" Again she knew Robin said something but she couldn't make it out. Where ever she was there was a lot of background noise, why was she whispering? "Robin I can't hear you, where are you?"

"I'll call you back he's on the move," she said just loud enough for Anna to hear her.

Anna looked up at Robert with a concerned look on her face, "What is it?" he asked.

"That was Robin, I think she's following someone," Anna told him. "She was whispering and there was a lot of noise around her. The last thing she said was he's on the move, I'll call you back."

"HEY, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU TWO."

Two officers stopped the man that was quickly approaching Anna and Robert. "You need to calm down, if you want to talk to them," officer Taylor told him.

"You might want to lose that attitude before talking to them as well," Lewis told him.

Anna and Robert walked over to the three men, "It's OK we'll take it from here," Robert told them.

"Are you sure boss?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, he's OK," Robert told him then looked at Patrick. "What's the matter, Anna just got a strange call from Robin?"

"She's gone nuts. She's out there playing spy as we speak," Patrick told him still sounding annoyed.

"Where is she?" Anna asked.

"I don't know we were out for a walk when all of the sudden she saw some guy and decided to follow him. I don't know who he was but she insisted on going after him." Patrick explained.

Robert and Anna exchanged a look, then Robert turned a grabbed a folder off the desk. "Was this the man you saw?" he asked as he showed him the picture.

Patrick looked at the photo, "Who is that?"

"Is that who you saw?" Anna insisted.

"Yeah, that's who we saw, who is he?" Patrick asked again. He saw the concern on their faces.

Anna looked at Robert, "We have to find her."

"Yeah, where were you when she took off after him?" Robert asked.

"Down on the docks, when she started following him they were headed in the direction of the Asian quarter maybe," Patrick told them. "You said she called, shouldn't you call her back?"

"She was whispering when she called, she may have been very close to him. If she's following him, we don't want to draw attention to her, he might recognize her if he gets a good look at her," Anna told him.

When Robert passed Anna a holstered gun Patrick really got worried, when Robert put his on Patrick asked, "What's going? Was that the man that took you, Anna?"

"Yes, she's following Grant Putnam."

"What is wrong with her, she knows he's dangerous?"

"She's our kid, sometimes the mission is worth the risk," Robert told him.

"She's a doctor, what kind of mission does she think she's on? She could be in real danger out there," Patrick was really worried about her now.

"Patrick, listen to me," Anna started, "the longer you keep us here talking the longer she's out there on her own. We need to go after her."

"Patrick, she will be careful. Robin did pick up a few things about how to tail a person. She will keep her distance, and when it's safe she'll call Anna again. Now we need to get out of here. We'll let you know when we find her," Robert told him.

"Robert," Patrick started.

"We've got this Patrick, now let us go get her." Then he and Anna left the squad room leaving Patrick staring after them.

...

Robin couldn't believe she had seen him just walking down by the docks, he was looking around a little but it was like he thought no one would notice him. When she had called Anna he had stopped to talk to some other man that looked like he worked down there. She hadn't expected him to double back, she was glad she'd ducked in behind some large crates before making the call. When he started moving again Robin made sure to keep a little more distance between them.

As soon as he started moving again she was sure he was heading towards the Asian Quarter. Was that where he was staying after all? A few time she had to duck behind something or stop and pretend to be looking at something. She smiled thinking back to the times she and Robert would randomly pick someone to tail. She had thought it was great fun at the time, now she was thankful he'd taken the time to show her a few things about how not to be seen, even when you were in plain sight.

She had been following him for about half an hour now and it seemed like he was zigzagging through the quarter but she thought she might know where he was heading now. After about another ten minutes he stopped and looked around to see if there was anyone around. When he thought he was alone he went down to an unseen entrance she knew was there. When she was sure he was going to be down there for a while she called her mom again.

...

When Anna and Robert arrived in the Asian quarter they decided to stay in their car, if Putnam was here they didn't want him to see them looking around for him. Robin hadn't called back yet and Anna was starting to worry. They were driving around hoping to see something, finally, Anna's phone rang again. "Robin, where are you?" Anna answered.

"I'm by the entrance to the catacombs, in the Asian Quarters. I followed Putnam here," Robin told her.

"We know Patrick came to the station and told us. We'll be right there, we're not that far from you," Anna told her. "We need to get to the catacombs entrance, Robin's there," she told Robert.

When they got there Robin was hiding by some crates not far from the entrance. "Mom, dad, over here." They ducked behind the crates and joined her. "He's still down there, he had a flashlight but I don't think he was carrying anything else."

"What are you doing, why are you following him?" Anna asked her.

"I'm helping you. I didn't want to lose him. When I called you the first time he came so close to me I thought he was going to see me. I knew you wanted to know where he was so I had to follow him," Robin told them.

"You're sure he didn't see you?" Robert asked.

"I'm pretty sure. If he did he didn't realize I was following him. Dad, I do remember what you taught me about tailing someone."

Robert smiled at her, it made him proud to hear that. "So how long has he been down there?" he asked.

"I think close to half an hour now, I thought about following him but I figured if he came all the way to this entrance he would most likely come back out the same way."

"Yeah you're probably right, he might not know where the other entrances are," Anna agreed. "We'll wait here for him, did he have a car or were you both on foot?"

He walked here from the docks, I think he might have been scoping out the area around Kelly's, maybe hoping to see you," she told Anna. "That was the direction he was coming from when I first saw him."

"When he comes out you need to stay out of sight Robin. We don't know if he's armed or how he's going to react to us appearing when he comes out," Robert told her.

"You're not going to make me leave?" Robin asked a little surprised.

"Would you leave if I told you to?" he asked.

"No."

"See so instead of fighting about it, please just stay out of sight when we see him OK," Robert asked with a smile. "You might want to give Patty Cake a quick call he's a little worried about you."

The three of them made sure they were out of sight, Robert watched the entrance while Anna and Robin talked quietly and watched for anyone else that might be heading down there to meet up with Putnam.

"He didn't sound impressed but he was happy you and dad had caught up with me," Robin told Anna.

"He isn't used to your spy gene kicking in, you have to remember he just thinks of you as a doctor, not someone who craves a little danger and excitement now and again," Anna told her with a smile.

"It was exhilarating following Putnam. Like I was testing myself to see if I still could. There were a couple times I thought he was going to see me but I managed to keep from being noticed." Robin's eyes lit up, "It was scary and exciting all at the same time."

"I know it's great isn't it," Anna smiled back at her.

They were there for about half an hour when Robert noticed some movement by the entrance, "Hey heads up I think someone's coming out." Anna moved closer to him so she could see who it was. "If it's him we have to wait until he's far enough from the entrance that he can't just dash back in."

"I'll follow your lead," Anna answered.

Putnam had decided that when he grabbed Anna again he would keep her down in the catacombs, this entrance wasn't really that far from his motel, and from what he'd just seen not that many people went down there. There was a tunnel that seemed to lead to a little out of the way area that looked like no one had been in it in quite some time. Grant was feeling confident again, he still wasn't sure how they had found her so quickly last time, but they won't get so lucky this time. Someone had to have seen him take her into that old building, so this time he'll take her at night. There was still some planning needed, like how to get her alone at night without Scorpio there as well. He's going to be very protective now, he couldn't worry about that right now. First, he had to set up the holding area, if she's bond and gaged again noise shouldn't be a problem, but he needs to set up something to keep her there when she has to be loose. He was thinking about ways to barricade the area he had just found when he exited the catacombs. He paused and looked around, there didn't seem to be anyone around. This time he's going to make sure not to draw attention to himself. He would grab something to eat then head back to his motel, there was planning to do. He smiled pleased with himself then picked up his pace.

"I'd like to wipe that smile off your face," Robert snarled as he stepped out in front of Putnam.

"Do I know you?" Putnam asked trying to buy time to figure a way out.

"Grant Putnam you are under arrest for the abduction of Anna Devane."

"Come on Scorpio, you're not the top cop here anymore," Putnam said smugly.

Anna had moved in behind Putnam to cut off any escape. "No, but my brother is and look at this nice little badge he gave me." Robert held up his badge.

Putnam took a few steps backward, "You have no proof, I had anything to do with that. I wasn't even here." He stopped when he felt the barrel of a gun in his back.

"Oh, but you were Putnam, who else would have used angry dog sounds to torment me," Anna asked from behind him. He put his hands up knowing there was no getting away from them.

Robert read Putnam his rights and cuffed him. "Robin you can come out now," Robert called to her. Robert was about to lead him away when Robin joined Anna, Robin was smiling she had always loved getting to see her parents in action.

When Robin had come out of their hiding spot Putnam stared at her. "I saw you somewhere didn't I?"

"You walked right into me, it took a little time but I remembered you." Robin walked over and slapped him. "That's for Filomena Soltini, my grandmother. You took her away from me the same night you took my mom, she died because of you." Anna was now right beside Robin and Robert could tell she wanted to tear into Putnam as well.

Robert turned him towards where their car was, "For your own safety I think we should get you down to the station. I won't even mess with these two when they're both pissed off. Anna, you drive."

They drove back to the station, and when Robert lead Putnam in they were meet with cheers from the officers. Baker and Clayton came and took Putnam from Robert, "We'll be in to talk to him later let him stew for a while."

"Sure thing boss," Baker answered.

"Well it looks like you two haven't lost your touch," Mac said as he approached them.

James Lewis came over to them as well, "Dad told me stories of how you two could break a case when it looked like there were just no leads anywhere. You went from sitting here going over reports to coming in with the suspect, I guess I have to believe his stories now," he told them with a smile.

"You should believe every one of his stories," Anna told him.

"Sometimes that's how it works, the littlest thing leads to the break you need and we'd solve the case. This time we got some help, she's little too but at least she picked up a thing or two from her parents. Robin spotted Putnum and tailed him for us tell we got there."

"Hey, are you giving away our secrets Scorpio," Anna teased.

"When are you going to talk to Putnum?" asked Mac.

"I figure we'll let him sit for a little while, then see what he wants to tell us. He isn't going anywhere until we've gotten every bit of information he has to give," Robert told her. "We may have to convince him he'll just be the scapegoat for whoever he's working for."

"He might not care that he is, he might have just wanted the chance to get back at us. Who knows how he'll react now." Anna wasn't sure if Putnam really would turn on whoever got him out.

"Well I think we should take our amazing daughter out for dinner, when we get back our guest might want some visitors," Robert suggested.

...

When they got back to the station Putnam was still waiting in the interrogation room. Mac came over, "He hasn't moved since he was put in there. They offered him some food and a drink but he just said no, that was the only thing he has said the entire time. He has this crazy look in his eyes too."

"Well, maybe he'll be more chatty with a couple of old friends. After you Anna."

They walked in and sat on the opposite side of the table from him. "That was a great dinner, Robin will have to show us a few other little places like that now that we're back," Robert said to Anna.

"I know, wasn't that a little Mexican restaurant when we lived here?"

"Oh, I think you're right." Robert agreed.

"I would like to go back to Oliver's soon."

"I think that can be arranged." Robert smiled at her.

"Why do I care about where you two had supper? Are you taking me to supper?" Then he started to laugh.

They just ignored him. "I had been thinking about going to Oliver's as well," Robert said to Anna.

"Aren't you here to ask me questions?" Putnam cut in.

"Oh did you want to talk? We were under the impression you didn't have anything to say." Robert told him.

"I'll start then, where'd you get the tranquilizer gun?" Anna asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do, the one you used on me last Monday."

"No, don't know what you're talking about."

"Anna this Saturday I should get reservations for us. It would be a nice change of pace." Robert cut in.

"Yeah OK. There were a few things on their menu I wanted to try."

"It's a date." Robert smiled at her. "Patty Cake seemed genuinely concerned when he came here earlier."

"Yeah, he was," Anna agreed.

"What are you two talking about now?" Putnam asked.

"No, no we ask the questions, you don't want to answer them right now so we can wait. You can't complain if we talk while we wait," Robert told him.

"They are such a cute couple, think about how cute their kids would be," Anna said when Robert turned back to her.

"Of course they'd have cute kids," Robert agreed. "When did you say Kate's concert was?"

"In about a month, we're still going right?"

"Of course."

"Fine I'll talk, I got the gun from my boss."

"Who are you working for?" Anna asked.

"I can't tell you."

"You're going back to Ravinview when we're done with you. Are you worried the same person that got you out will get to you inside?" Robert asked. Putnam didn't say anything. "Who are you working for?"

He started to laugh quietly, "I'm dead if I tell you."

"You don't have much of a future anyway, he'll find you at Ravinview. Even if you don't talk. Something tells me you are expendable and he would make sure you never get the chance to change your mind," Robert told him.

"How about this, who is your contact here?" Anna asked.

"I'm my own contact." Putnam looked at Anna, "I've missed you, why did you leave me so soon?"

Did he realize he basically just admitted to the abduction, Anna wondered? "You must have someone here helping you, or that at least got you set up here."

"I don't know anyone here."

"OK, we'll be back later. I hope that's a comfy chair because you'll be sitting there for a while." Robert and Anna got up and left Putnam alone again.

"I was just starting to enjoy myself," then Putnam started laughing hysterically.

It was getting late but they weren't going to leave until they got something out of Putnam. Come on, Mac said we can use his office tonight. He might still be here, let's go see," Robert told her.

They knocked, but no one answered so they went in and sat on the couch. "Do you think he will tell us anything," Anna asked.

"I don't know, I think he's scared about what's going to happen to him now, and I think he's off his meds. We may have to sweeten the deal a little. If we can promise to put him somewhere where they can't find him maybe we can get something out of him."

"Can we do that? We'd need help setting that up."

"Anna, remember whose office we're in, I think we still have the power to make things like that happen," Robert told her with a smile.

"Yeah right," she smiled back. "So how long are we letting him sit this time?"

"Oh I don't know he isn't nearly as comfy as we are, why don't we hang out here for about an hour and try again." Robert put his arm around her, "Why don't you try to rest?"

Anna put her head on his shoulder, "I don't think I'll sleep but I always like a reason to cuddle up with you."

It was just over an hour later that they went back to talk to Putnam. They both had cups in their hands. "How's your tea?"

"Oh about the same as it ever was here, it'll do," Anna told him with a smile.

"Are we doing that again, you two are just going to talk while I have to sit here and listen to you?" Putnam asked he was starting to get annoyed about being in this room cuffed to the table.

"We'll talk to you if you want to answer us," Robert told him. "Who helped you get out of Ravinview?"

"If I tell you I'm dead."

"What if we make sure you don't go back to Ravinview? We can arrange for you to go somewhere else, somewhere they can't find you."

"You say that now, how do I know you'll keep your word?" Putnam asked, Robert notice the crazy look in his eyes Mac had mentioned

"We don't like having a threat hanging over our heads. You help us get this guy and you can go back to your life. From what we were told you were usually happy at Ravinview, you had your projects to keep you busy you even had a couple friends. Out here on your own, you'd be on the run all the time, and if you get any more charges against you it won't be the same type of institute you'd be going back to. We can help you if you help us," Anna told him.

"The guy I talk to here is named Rodney," Putnam finally said after thinking about what Anna had just told him.

"Does he have a last name?"

"I don't know what it is."

"Who does he work for?" Robert asked.

Suddenly there was a loud noise that sounded like an explosion. Robert and Anna looked at each other then looked at Putnum who had started laughing again. "What so funny Putnam?" Robert asked.

"Oh nothing, but another building just fell down." Then he started laughing hysterically. "Kaboom and it fell down," followed by more laughing.

"What do you mean another building fell down?" Robert demanded. Putnam imitated explosions and started laughing again. "Putnam, what do you know about what just happened?"

"No no no." Putnam smiled at them with a crazed glint in his eyes then started laughing again.

They knew they wouldn't get anything else out of him tonight. They left the interrogation room and Anna got one of the officers to take Putnam down and book him. They would try to talk to him again tomorrow sometime. "Do you think Rodney is our mystery man?" Anna asked.

"He could be. Do you think Putnam could have been right about what just happened?"

"You mean did another building just get bombed?" Anna clarified.

"If he's right he might have known about it beforehand and that could mean he's working for whoever is making a move against Corinthos."

"So it could be someone connected to the mob that's coming after us."

Robert nodded, "Yeah it could be." They went out into squad room, reports were already coming in Corinthos Coffee was just bombed, like the warehouse, it was destroyed completely. "How long tell Mac gets here I wonder, I think he'll like to hear about our theory." Robert and Anna went back to Mac's office to wait for him.

When Mac entered his office he saw them waiting, "I don't have time for your case right now, there was just another bombing."

"We know and that's why we stayed to talk to you," Robert told him. "I think Putnam is working for whoever is coming after Corinthos."

Mac froze, "Wait, what? How do you know that? What did he say?"

"We were trying to talk to him again when the explosion happened. He knew it had been a building that was bombed as soon as we heard the noise."

"He's a nut, he might have seen the news coverage about the other one and just figured the same thing happened," Mac wasn't convinced.

"No I don't think so, as soon as we heard it he said another building just fell down, then started laughing. He knows more about this then he will say," Anna told him.

"Did you get anything else out of him?"

"Not about the explosion, he started laughing and we knew there was no point trying to get anything else out of him tonight. While he's here you have to make sure he is getting his medication, or it'll be useless trying to get any information out of him. There was a copy of his prescription sent over by Ravinview," Robert told him. "He did give us a name, Rodney, no last name but apparently that's who his contact here is here." Mac just nodded listening to what they had to say.

"We'll get out of your way now, we just wanted to make sure you knew these two cases might be connected," Anna said. Mac thanked them, then they left the station and headed for home.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It had been three days since his coffee business had been wiped out, Sonny was no closer to finding out who was behind it either. There had been no other threats made nothing to hint who was behind it. Like the warehouse, there were no witnesses and the surveillance was of no use. There had been two figures dressed in black the night before the explosion caught on video but again they had avoided having their faces towards the cameras.

"Jason we need to find out who's behind this, there has to be someone that saw something there has to be." Sonny had been on edge since this had all started.

"What kind of connections does Alcazar have, could this be because we made him disappear?" Jason asked.

"I had thought of that, I did some checking and he is right where we left him, still not sure why he's there or how he got there. He hasn't had contact with anyone on the outside so this wasn't him," Sonny told him.

"So is it someone that wants Port Charles, or is it something personal?"

"I don't know. Jason this isn't like any previous move made against me. No one is taking responsibility and I haven't heard any talk about what's happening." Sonny went and poured himself a drink.

"We need to make sure you're protected at all times. Whoever this is, it's only a matter of time before they come after you. They won't face you like a man so you have to be on your guard."

"I know, I've got the people in place to ensure that, you had better be careful as well. We don't know what their next move will be or when it's coming."

"I'm always careful, I'm going to get back out there, there has to be something we're missing," Jason said then left.

...

Robert was waiting in Mac's office when he returned. "Has he started to cooperate yet, will he take his meds?" Putnam had been moved to General Hospital, he had become very agitated and needed to be medicated and they couldn't do that in the holding cells.

"No, they've had to restrain him so now he shouldn't be able to pull out the IV. I don't know if Putnam's going to be any more help. They have him sedated now as well," Mac told him.

"So all we get in some guy's first name?" Robert stood up, he was tired of waiting to talk to Putnam again.

"I know it's not much but at least Putnam isn't out there plotting his next move anymore," Mac offered.

"No you're right, and that's a relief. I just wish we'd gotten a little more out of him."

"What's Anna up to?" Mac asked.

"She's meeting Robin for lunch I was going to join them once I'd talked to you."

"Well don't let me keep you, I can't tell you much else."

"Yeah OK, let me know if anything changes," he said, Mac nodded then Robert left.

...

"Jim we can't just gun Morgan down in the street, there has to be a better way to get to him. Both him and Corinthos will surely be expecting something to happen to them now," de Salva said.

"He rides a bike most of the time, they aren't as easy as a car to plant a bomb on."

"No we need something better than that, but another explosion could work we just need to figure out where to set him up." Jonathan thought about it for a few minutes then said, "We set up a meeting with him saying we have information about what's happened and we'd have him."

"I like that Jonathan, they have been asking around for information, this could work."

"It will work, It will have to have a remote detonation. Then as soon as Morgan enters, boom." Jonathan was smiling he was sure this next step would happen too. "Has Rodney heard anything about Putnam since he got picked up?" de Salva asked.

"He has been taken to the psych ward at General Hospital. There is a guard there at all times, he has been charged with kidnapping but it seems like he never told them anything about us."

"That's good, as long as he keeps quiet he can stay alive. He shouldn't be a problem now that he's going to be locked up again. Have we started looking at warehouse space here yet? As soon as Corinthos is out of the way I want to get started here."

"I actually have an appointment tomorrow, there's a new business looking for space in Port Charles," Jim told him.

"Good, that's good. Make sure it's a new business name something we've never used before."

"Of course Jonathan, I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah I know Jim, I just don't want anything to go wrong now that we're this close to getting Port Charles and taking down Corinthos."

...

"Well here's my two favorite ladies," Robert said as he joined Anna and Robin at Kelly's. "Did I miss lunch?"

"Yeah, we finished eating already. What did Mac tell you?" Anna asked.

"Putnam isn't going to be much help anytime soon. They've had to sedate him, and he's in restraints that's the only way they can give him his meds," Robert told them. "At least he's locked up again."

"I was talking to Tiffany earlier, Sean felt we should have called him earlier about this Putnam thing," Anna said.

"We could have but I don't think there was anything more he could have done, he's helping now. Besides we had Robin here helping us out."

"I think I have to hang up my spy skills for a while, Patrick is still freaked out by how I sprang into action and went after Putnam. He said there's an adrenaline junkie trying to take me over. I told him it's always been there, but it was in hibernation," Robin told them with a laugh.

"I would think he'd like that you're willing to take risks," Robert said.

"Yeah but not the risks that could get me killed by some crazy man that's come after me before. He'd be OK with me doing the kind of crazy things he likes," she said with a smile. "He understands that I did it to help you both, now I just don't want to give him any other reasons to worry about me right now."

"He doesn't want to lose you," Anna told her.

"I know and I don't want to lose him either," Robin admitted. Her parents both smiled, they were happy for her.

"Have we gotten any closer to finding out who Rodney is?" Anna asked.

"No, it's still just a name that may or may not be the mystery guy. I'm starting to wonder if it was just some random name Putnam picked, for all we know it could have been his favorite orderly at Ravinview." Robert said, he knew it could be a lead but was starting to doubt it. "I think Putnam stopped taking his meds as soon as he was loose so it's a good thing we found him when we did. He could have snapped at any time, then it might have been more than just us that were in danger."

"I'm glad he didn't recognize you Robin, who knows what he would have done." Anna gave Robin a little hug, she couldn't lose either one of them.

...

There was a knock at the door, de Salva sent Jim to answer it. "Where's the boss?" Pauly asked.

"He's inside, why what's wrong?" Jim asked.

"I just overheard something that he will be interested in."

"Alright follow me." Jim lead him into the next room.

"Sorry for the interruption. I was just over at that little diner by the docks and the Scorpios were there. They were talking about Putnam, did you know that without his meds he is extremely dangerous?" Pauly asked.

"Yes, that's why he was perfect for what I wanted."

"Well, I overheard them talking and apparently he gave them Rodney's name but nothing else with it just his first name. They said something about a mystery man and whether Rodney is the same person they are looking for," Pauly explained.

"But they didn't know anything else?" de Salva wondered.

"No, I think they were doubting if Grant had even given them a real name."

"That's good if they find out who Rodney is he will have to be dealt with. They may have seen him again since we've been here and if they get to talk to him I'm not sure he won't talk. He's weak and scares easily."

"I understand, I'll take care of it if he becomes a problem." Pauly smiled, he had never liked Rodney and would get some pleasure from wiping him out.

...

Anna walked into their office to find Robert sitting at his desk, he was on the phone so she waited for him to hang up. "What are you working on now?"

He looked up and smiled, "Hi, I was just talking to Sean, he's been working the Ravinview angle hoping to find something to lead us to who got Putnam out. He's having no luck with that either," Robert told her then stretched in his chair.

"No more shop talk today," Anna walked over and sat on his desk. "I'm tired of thinking about this." Robert started rubbing her leg, "You don't think this is Faison do you?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it anymore today?" Robert said with a smile, Anna gave him a look that said just tell me. "No, I don't think it is. This isn't his style at all. He would have made sure you knew he was back here. Besides he would never have used Putnam, he wouldn't have risked your safety. Once he had you Faison would have come to see you and brag about having taken you away from me again."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." They both knew that was what Faison would have done.

"Do we have plans tonight?"

"No, we haven't had plans since this whole thing started."

"I think I owe you a night out then, where do you want to go?"

"How about you take me to a romantic little getaway for a week or something. I think we could both use the break."

Robert stood up, "I was thinking more of an evening out, once this is all over with I will take you away. I can think of a few places in France I would like to visit again," he smiled. "It's time for another honeymoon, once we were playing a role, once it was the real thing, this time it can be symbolic of our commitment to each other."

"That sounds amazing, we should go to San Remo while we're there. Find that fountain and say our own vows to each other."

"If that's what you want," Robert stood up and kissed her.

"I want you," she kissed him back. "Why haven't we had sex in here yet?"

"I don't know but I think we should fix that."

...

The call to Jason Morgan had been made, it seemed like he was very interested in what this person could tell him about the attacks. He was going to meet the informant at 9 in one of the warehouses on the docks. Pauly was in one of de Salva's apartments, Jay's team had rigged the explosives already so when Morgan entered all Pauly had to do was press a button and no more Jason Morgan. They had set up surveillance cameras all around the warehouse so they would know when he was coming.

Pauly knew there was still lots of time before the scheduled meeting but if Morgan was anything like him, he'd be there early to scope out the area. Pauly knew Morgan was good at what he did, and he and Corinthos must know someone is coming after them by now. So if Morgan showed up early he wanted to make sure he was ready to set off the explosion. For now, he would sit and watch, it seemed there was always activity on the docks, and he was finding it entertaining watching everyone go about their day.

...

"Our reservations aren't until 8 and I thought you might like to take a walk down on the docks before dinner," Robert said offering Anna his arm.

She smiled and linked arms with him, "I forgot how much I loved walking down here, the sounds, the smells, it can all put a smile on my face."

"The harbor bells," Robert said with a smile.

"You remember me saying that? When I'm feeling nostalgic they still remind me of our first time when I hear them."

"There was a time that I tried to put it all out of my mind but I remember so much about our past. I treasure those memories." Robert stopped walking. "How many times did we meet down here when you had first come back into my life. All those memories I had tried to forget, you made me remember them, remember us. I still loved you then, and I struggled with my mixed feelings for you."

"I wanted you back, I had come here with that as my goal, but you were married and happy. I couldn't break up your marriage as much as I hated the fact you'd moved on with Holly, I wanted you to be happy."

"I know what you felt seeing me with Holly, I felt the same seeing you with Lavery for all those years."

"That's all in the past." Anna kissed him then they started walking again.

Anna phone rang as they walked, it was Robin so she stopped to answer it, while they talked Robert just watched people pass by. One person caught his attention but Anna was talking and hadn't seen him. Robert got her attention then mouthed Rodney, she nodded then he went after him. He wasn't going to let him get away this time. Robert tailed him at a safe distance to see where he was heading. It seemed like he was heading towards some warehouses, this might be the right area to confront him. He picked up his pace to close the distance between them. Robert saw him stop to answer his phone and ducked out of sight. Rodney had a brief conversation and when he got off the phone he walked toward a warehouse looked around then went inside.

When Anna was done her call she went in the direction Robert had headed off in. He had seen their mystery man and she knew he wouldn't let him get away again. So she moved quickly trying to catch up with them. As she rounded a corner she saw them, Rodney was just going into a warehouse and Robert was moving toward the door.

Suddenly there was a loud blast she saw the doors burst open and Robert was sent flying through the air and crashed into some crates. "NO!" She ran to him, phone in her hand she was already dialing 911. "There's been an explosion on the docks, at least two men were close to it when it happened," Anna told them what dock they were on then went to Robert. He was laying on his back and there was blood on his face and some socking into his shirt. His eyes were closed, Anna knew he was unconscious. "Robert, can you hear me? I'm right here, don't you dare leave me. Come on baby open your eyes, I'm right here. Robert, please open your eyes." When the ambulance arrived Anna finally looked around. There was a fire inside the warehouse, "I called this in, the other man had gone inside I don't know if he could have survived that blast. I saw Robert get thrown against these crates when it happened."

"You know this man?"

"Yes, he's my husband. I'm coming with you to General Hospital. Dr. Patrick Drake should be notified that Robert Scorpio is coming in with possible head trauma."

"Ma'am we'll make that decision."

"You are taking him to General Hospital and he will see Dr. Patrick Drake," Anna insisted.

The EMT that was examining Robert looked up, "She's right he has possible head trauma and if either Dr. Drake is on call they should be the one to see him."

Once they were all in the ambulance Anna got her phone out and called Robin. She told her what had happened and to make sure Patrick was there to meet them when they arrived.

"You must have some pull over at that hospital if you can make a call like that," said the EMT, he had been listening to her phone call.

"I called our daughter, she needed to know what happened to her father before we get there. She's a doctor at GH, both Dr. Drakes will be waiting for us."

Like promised Patrick and Noah were both there waiting for them, Robin was there as well. "Mom, how did this happened?"

"He saw Rodney and started following him while you and I were talking. When I saw them Rodney had just entered a warehouse, and when Robert got close the place exploded. The blast threw the warehouse doors open and Robert got thrown into some crates. Another fucking explosion."

Robin was not used to hearing her mom talk like that. "He's in good hand mom Patrick and Noah are the best."

"I can't lose him, Robin, I can't." Anna had been so strong tell this point, but now she was starting to unravel. Robin led Anna inside, while Robert was taking in to be examined. Once she was inside Anna started pacing in the waiting area, she couldn't believe this was happening again.

Mac arrived a short time later, and he found Anna arguing with an intern. "What's going on here?" Mac asked.

"This little asshole thinks I shouldn't be allowed in to see Robert."

Mac looked at the intern who was holding a clipboard, "You might want to check those forms again, they might be from 1991 but you'll find Anna is listed as his wife. She will be going in to see him as soon as she can."

"That's the problem the paperwork is out of date."

He put his hands on Anna's shoulders hoping it would comfort her, but she walked away from him. She was too upset to stand still. "Get Dr. Alan Quartedmain down here he'll straighten this out," Mac told the intern.

Anna was pacing again, Mac had seen Robin do this enough he knew to leave her alone right now, as long as she was moving she wasn't yelling, so he left her alone. Robin came back and stepped in the path of her mother. "Dad will be in observation soon, he's still unconscious and Patrick wants to monitor him for the time being. They aren't sure of the extent of his injuries."

"OK, tell this little shit I will be going in to see him. He's my husband and I will be at his side."

Robin looked over at her uncle, then at the intern. "Why are you telling my mother she can't go in to see my father?"

"The paperwork is out of date."

"The three of us are his next of kin," Robin insisted.

"That might be true but this is out of date."

"Yeah that happens when you're believed to have died in a boat explosion 15 years ago," Robin snapped at him. "We are his family." Now both Anna and Robin were staring at the intern, neither one was going to back down.

"Yes they are," came from behind them. "Anna Devane Scorpio will be the first one allowed in," Alan said. "Robin as a doctor on staff you can go in as well, sorry Mac."

"No that's fine, Anna should be with him, he'd want to see them first anyway."

The intern looked at the file again. "Anna Scorpio, Robin Scorpio and Malcolm Scorpio."

"That's us and if you try to stop Anna from seeing him I won't stop her from hurting you," Mac told him.

The intern smiled thinking he was kidding, "Fine if the chief of staff says the paperwork is right that's good enough for me."

Anna looked up at Alan, "Thank you, when can I go in?"

"You'll have to wait till Dr. Drake says you can."

"I need to be with him Alan, I need to see him." He could hear the desperation in her voice.

"I know Anna you'll be allowed in soon." Then Anna started pacing again.

Robin had calmed down again as well, "At least she's stopped swearing, I don't think I've ever heard mom swear before," Robin told Mac.

"I did once, but she had me pinned on the ground at the time," Mac gave her a little smile. "You have her temper." Robin smiled, that made her proud.

Noah and Patrick came into the waiting area, "Anna you can go see him in a minute but I want to talk to you first," Noah said.

She had stopped as soon as she had seen them. "Is he going to be OK?"

"Right now we have to wait and see what happens. Did you see what happened?" Noah asked.

"Robert was following a man we wanted to question. The man walked into a warehouse, when Robert got close there was an explosion. The blast threw Robert into some crates then he fell to the ground. He was unconscious on his back when I got to him. I didn't move him I just sat with him."

"OK that helps, we aren't seeing any major trauma, but he is still unconscious. Hopefully, he wakes up soon, and all he has is a concussion. If he doesn't wake up within the next 24 hours we'll have to run some more test. There could be other damage that our first tests didn't detect," Noah told her.

"So can I go in now?"

"Yes of course," Patrick assured her then led her to Robert's room.

When she entered the room Robert was laying in bed attached to monitors, there were a few bandages on his head. "What kind of injuries does he have?"

"There are some cuts on his head that bleed a lot just because of where they were. He has a two bruised ribs but he was lucky, there aren't any internal injuries. Other than that there's a few minor cuts and bruises. If he doesn't wake up after 24 hours we have to worry about head injuries that didn't show up in the first scans. For now, we just have to wait, give him time to wake up on his own." While Patrick talked Anna had wrapped her arms around herself, she was trying not to cry. Robin waited in the hall for Patrick to come out. "Aren't you going in?"

"Not yet, mom needs to be alone with him right now. She is trying very hard not to break down in front of anyone," Robin looked at Mac. "You understand right?"

Mac wasn't sure what she meant. "Not totally, what's going on."

"What happened at the end of their relationships the first two times?"

"Explosions."

"Explosions that they witnessed. How many times do you think mom has replayed that scene on the tanker in her head since this happened?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, she needs time alone with him."

"Not only that she almost lost him when his office was bombed. This is just a lot for her to deal with right now."

Mac nodded in agreement "You'll stay here right?" Mac asked, "I have to make some phone calls."

"Yeah I'm not going anywhere," Robin told him, Mac gave her a hug then walked away. Robin went to the window and watched her parents.

Anna was now sitting in a chair beside him holding his hand. "You can't do this to me Scorpio. You can't leave me here alone." Anna wiped away her tears. She looked up at the monitors, she hated not knowing what any of them were telling the doctors. "You didn't come back to me just to leave me again six months later, that's not fair Scorpio." Anna finally let herself really cry, she had been so scared when she saw him get thrown against those crates. When she was all cried out she started talking to him again. "I'm not ready for you to leave me Scorpio. I love you, Robert, I'm not done with you. You just promised to take me away and I'm going to hold you to that, San Remo is waiting for us." She wiped away another tear that had fallen. She sat holding his hand willing him to wake up, to open his eyes. After about half an hour her fear started to get the better of her. "You can't do this you bastard. I need you, I have only ever needed you, and now you're going to pull this shit. Robert, wake up, look at me."

Robin could tell it was time to join her mom. She entered the room, walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her. "He's not going to leave you, this isn't the end of Robert Scorpio."

"Oh sweety, where have you been?" Anna asked, glad she'd had some time alone with him before Robin came in.

"I was just outside watching you both, I knew you needed to be alone with him. Are you OK?" Robin asked still holding her.

"No. Not until I see those beautiful blues eyes looking back at me."

"Just give him time, he'll wake up. He loves you too much to let this take him away."

"So if he doesn't wake up in the next 24 hours what happens next?" Anna asked.

"They will run some more tests. If that happens there could be a brain injury that the first tests didn't pick up. Don't worry about that yet Mom, Patrick and Noah are going to do everything they can to make sure dad comes through this just fine. It's early yet though, just give dad time."

...

"Why did you set off that explosion? Morgan was nowhere near the warehouse." de Salva was yelling at Pauly.

"I had to, while I was watching the area around the warehouse I saw Scorpio tailing Rodney, that idiot didn't even notice. I couldn't let him get picked up. I called him and told him to go into the warehouse, I was hoping to take Scorpio out at the same time. Devane must have called the ambulance because they came very quickly," Pauly explained.

"So you killed Rodney and tried to kill Scorpio. What about Morgan, now he'll think it was a setup?"

"He might not, there was a body pulled out of that warehouse. He might think that the informant was taken out before he had a chance to talk."

"That's true," de Salva said. "This could work in our favor after all. They'll think whoever is coming after them, already has a network here that is working against them. We won't be able to lure Morgan to another meeting so we'll have to come up with another way to take him out."

...

Sonny knocked on Jason's penthouse door, then walked in, Jason had been waiting for him.

"What happened out there tonight?" Sonny asked.

"The warehouse I was told to meet Simon at was a trap, there was an explosion inside of it. I was in the area just watching what was going on. Then a man I assume could have been Simon went inside, it might have been someone else. I'm not sure if we'll know for sure who he was because he's dead. The odd thing was that Robert Scorpio was following him."

"Really, are you sure?"

"Yeah, if Scorpio had gotten there a little sooner he might have been killed as well. He was taken to the hospital. I haven't heard anything about him since," Jason told him.

"So why would Scorpio be following someone that had information on what happened to my businesses? What the hell is going on here?" Sonny didn't like any of this. "We'll have to talk to Scorpio."

"He's not going to tell you anything."

"He might, he knows I did him a favor by getting rid of Alcazar. You're sure he was following the guy that went into the warehouse?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, he's good too. That guy had no idea Scorpio was behind him, when he stopped to answer his phone I even lost sight of Scorpio until the guy started moving again."

"So why was he following him? Scorpio and Devane aren't helping with this investigation are they?"

"No they were working on Devane's abduction, but I heard they got the guy behind that."

"You said you don't know how Scorpio is doing. I might have to go visit Robin, she should at least tell me how her father is," Sonny suggested.

"Yeah OK, I'd like to know what he was doing too."

Sonny turned and left the penthouse, he'd go and find Robin. If her father was still at the hospital he was sure that was where she'd be.

...

Anna had not left Robert's side, she was holding his hand with her head on his chest listening to him breathe. When the door opened, Robin came back in. She wasn't sure if her mom had fallen asleep so she quietly made her way over to them. "Come on dad don't do this to her, mom needs you to wake up."

Anna lifted her head, "Yes I do."

"Oh hi mom, I didn't know if you were asleep."

"I was just listening to him breathe. I keep telling myself this isn't as bad as the other times in the past, but he's not a young man anymore either." Anna stood up and stretched. "Patrick came in a while ago and checked on him."

"Yeah he told me, he still says we just have to give him time to wake up, so far he's not worried. Uncle Mac called Uncle Sean, they're on their way here. I've updated both of your files, I didn't have to change anything on dad's but I added Alex to yours, is that OK?"

"Yeah that's good, thank you." Anna looked up and noticed Sonny out in the hallway. "What's he doing here?"

Robin turned to see who she was talking about, "Um, I don't know I'll go talk to him."

After Robin left Anna went back and sat beside Robert, "Come back to me darling, please." She took his hand and held it between hers, she sat like that for some time just watching him. It was getting late and Anna finally drifted off, her head on her crossed arms on the bed beside him. She woke to the door opening, she was on her feet in an instant, ready to attack if needed.

"It's just me Anna."

"Oh Sean," she went and hugged him, glad to see her dear friend.

"How's he doing?" he asked.

"He still hasn't woken up. What time is it?"

"It's just after six, I just got in."

"Sean I just want him to open his eyes, to wake up and give me that cocky smile. I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to him."

"He's going to pull through this just fine, Anna."

"How can you be so sure Sean?"

"All he wanted for all those years was to come home to you, you and Robin. He's not going to give it up now, he'll wake up soon."

"I hope you're right Sean." Anna turned back to face Robert.

"I just wanted to check in on him and you, let you know I'm here. I'm going to get you something to eat, do you want coffee or tea?"

"Tea please," she wasn't hungry but knew there was no point arguing with him about it. She walked over to the bed, and touched his face, "Robert I hate this, open your eyes, look at me Robert, please." Over the next few hours people would come in, talked to Anna for a little while then leave them alone again, she had even tried picking at the food Sean had brought her.

Noah came into check on Robert, "How much longer till you start to worry if he doesn't wake up?" Anna asked.

"We're not there yet," he told her.

"Noah that's an answer I'd expect from your son, who doesn't want to worry me. Please, how much longer until you have to run more test? What are you going to be looking for, things like brain bleeds, what? I've had a major head injury so please tell me what to expect."

"We have about another eight hours before we start running more tests. Anna the results we got from the test last night didn't show anything that gave us reason to worry. He took a hard blow to the head, I'm not going to lie if he doesn't wake up soon that could mean there's more wrong then we first thought. Don't start thinking about that yet, there's still time for him to wake up."

"These monitors haven't changed much all night, that's a good thing right?"

"Yes, it is, Anna." Noah put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hands off Drake." Anna spun around, Robert was smiling weakly back at her. "Hi, sweety."

"Robert," she rushed over to him, "You're awake," she kissed him. "You can't do this shit to me."

"Sorry, Luv. What the hell happened?"

"You tried to get yourself blown up again. You saw Rodney and went after him."

"I remember that. I saw him go into that warehouse."

"Yeah, then when you got close to the door an explosion went off inside. The blast threw you against some crates, knocking you out cold. It's a good thing you're a tough old bastard. Noah's going to want to do some tests on you now that you're awake."

"How long was I out?"

"Around 16 hours." Anna wiped away her tears.

"I'm OK Luv."

"I saw the blast, I saw you get thrown into those crates, Robert. All of the sudden I was back in time seeing you get blown off that tanker."

Robert sat up and Anna sat beside him, taking each other in their arms. "Anna I'm OK, I not going anywhere."

"You better not I can't lose you again."

Noah gave them a few minutes before speaking, "Anna I would like to check Robert over now, can you give us a little time here? If Patrick's out in the hallway you can send him in, thanks." Anna kissed Robert again then got up and left the room.

Robin saw her wandering in the hallway first, "Mom what's going on?"

Anna looked up, there were four people now walking towards her, "He's awake. Patrick, Noah wants you to go inside."

"How is he?" Mac asked.

"He seems alright, they're examining him now." They had other questions and Anna answered them although she didn't seem to really be aware of the people around her.

Sean walked over to her, "Hey Anna." He grabbed her by the arms and she looked up at him. "He's going to be fine. This isn't like before you're here with him, no one is walking away. You aren't going to be separated by this, he's going to be fine you understand me." Anna just stared at him. "Robert told me about your dream, this explosion isn't the end of anything, no one is leaving, you two are going to be just fine."

"I need him, Sean."

"I know you do. He's not going anywhere, you said it yourself, he seems fine right. He loves you, nothing has changed, this wasn't the WSB or Faison messing with your lives. Anna everything is going to be OK."

"I know, I know. Sean I'm still trying to tell myself he's OK that I haven't lost him again. I'll be fine once I'm back in there and they tell me he is alright. I need to hear that first."

"OK let's go over there, as soon as they're done I'm sure they'll let you go back in his room," Sean told her then he led her back towards Robert's room. Robin and Mac stayed just a little behind them, Sean Anna and Robert had been through so much together, right now Sean could get through to her better then they could.

Anna and Sean were waiting together when Noah and Patrick came out. "Well, he's going to have a hell of a headache for a few days. He has a couple bruised ribs, but other then that he seems to be fine, there is sure to be stiffness and he's going to be sore, but he seems to be OK," Noah told them.

"What about a concussion?" Anna asked.

"He must have a hard head because he isn't showing any of the signs of having a concussion," he told her.

"Can we go in now, can Sean come with me?"

"Yes, of course, Anna you can all go in for a little while," Patrick told them.

"Thank you, Patrick, Noah. I'm glad you were here for him." Anna gave them both a hug, then she and Sean entered Robert's room. Sean had his hands on her shoulders, while Anna had her arms crossed in front of herself.

"Hey old buddy, it's not nice to scare this amazing woman like that. How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I got slammed into a wall and my head is pounding but other than that I'm good. Anna, come here." He moved over to make room for her beside him on the bed. "Don't worry the bruised ribs are on the other side." Anna climbed onto the bed beside him, and he put his arm around her. "I'm going to be just fine Anna." Then he turned his head and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Anna. I'm not done with you either." Anna smiled he had heard what she had been saying to him.

Sean went to the door and told the others they could come in. Robin smiled when she saw her parents snuggled up together. "That's how I like to see you two, dad you gave us all quite a scare."

"Sorry about that, but as you can see I'm going to be just fine. How long are they going to keep me here Robin? If I have to spend another night here I want to make sure Anna can stay with me."

"I'll talk to Patrick, I'm sure it won't be a problem for mom to stay with you again tonight. The chief of staff kind of likes the two of you."

"Alan may have told a little white lie last night, saying we are still married," Anna told him. "Robin has updated our files to reflect that now as well, apparently they were a little out of date."

"The last time I updated it was shortly after we got married."

"Yeah, that whole being dead for almost 15 years was the problem," Anna told him with a smile.

"Oh right that little thing."

"Robby I'm glad you are going to be fine, but I now have yet another explosion to investigate now. So I will check in on you later," then Mac left.

"Sean, you are staying at our place again? If for some reason Anna can't stay I need to know you there with her," Robert told her.

"Of course, I take it our room is waiting for us then. Tiffany and Ann will be here soon."

"I finally get to meet her," Robert smiled.

"She figured she better come out this time, she wants to meet you as well," Sean told him. "Speaking of which their plane should be here in just under an hour, I should probably go pick them up. We'll get settled in then come back here to check on you."

Once Robin was alone with her parents she pulled a chair over to the bed so they could talk. "Sonny was here last night, he wanted to see how you were. He also wanted to know why you were following that guy. He told me Jason was scheduled to meet a guy calling himself Simon in that very warehouse at 9 last night, that would have been an hour and a half after the explosion."

"How does he know I was following him?" Robert asked.

"Jason was watching the warehouse and surrounding area, to see if the meeting was a setup."

"What if that explosion was meant for Jason?" Anna speculated. "He might not have been the only one watching the area. What if you were noticed following our mystery man and his boss didn't want to risk him talking? They could have set him up and tried to take you both out."

"He did get a phone call right before going in there. That's one more thing pointing to the fact the same person going after Corinthos is the one that sent Putnam after us. He did seem to know about that second explosion," Robert added.

"Why? What do you two have in common with Sonny?" Robin asked.

"Nothing, but it looks like we could share a common enemy," Anna said. "How's your head hon?"

"Noah gave me something for the pain but now I'm starting to feel tired."

"We should let you get some sleep." Anna started to get up off the bed.

"No, you're not going anywhere. I know you didn't sleep much last night."

"He's right mom, stay here. I'll come back in a while," Robin told them then left them alone.

"How are you doing Luv?"

"I'm better now that you're awake. I was so scared I'd lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere, I just got banged up a little."

Anna started to tear up again, "Banged up, yeah."

"Anna I'm OK, no more tears OK." She wiped her eyes and looked at him. "Remember when you got shot on the dock, I found you and rolled you over, you had that scratch on your face?" She nodded, "All of the sudden we were in Paris, your face covered in blood, I know what you felt seeing this happen to me." Anna realized he did, "You were fine then, and I'm fine now."

"You're right, it just really scared me." Anna snuggled back in beside him, "You need to get some rest now and you're right I didn't sleep much at all last night."

"I'll rest but if you wake up before me don't leave," Robert asked. "I want you here with me."

"I'm not going anywhere," she kissed him, then they both closed their eyes and fell asleep.

...

"I'm glad they've found their way back to each other, I remember how happy they were when they got married," Monica said as she joined Robin outside her dad's room. "It seems like they have found that happiness again."

Robin smiled at her, "They have, the first day I spent with them after they got back together felt just like it did before I lost them."

Monica put her arm around her shoulder, "They deserve a chance to be together."

"Yeah, they just need to figure out who's coming after them and stop them."

"I thought something must be going on, first your mom's abduction, now this." Monica had been worried about her old friends since the kidnapping.

"It's like someone knows their biggest fear is losing each other again and is using that against them. Patrick said dad has to stay one more night for observations, and he wants mom to stay here with him. I told them that wouldn't be a problem," Robin looked at her hoping she was right.

"That's fine, Alan told me about the little scene last night," she smiled. "Do you think they're going to get married again?"

"They say they aren't. They don't want to tempt fate, they consider themselves husband and wife already anyway," Robin explained. Monica just smiled, she was happy for them either way.

Noah comes over to them, "Is he still sleeping?"

"I was just going to check on them, they were both asleep the last time I was in there," Robin told him.

"He's a tough guy, other people would have had much worse injuries then what he sustained. I just want to make sure we haven't overlooked anything," Noah told them. "Anna isn't going to leave his side is she."

"No, she'll stay with him as long as you'll let her. I remember thinking I'd have to have her removed just to examine him, but she would leave, she wouldn't go far though," Monica told him.

"When was this?" Noah asked.

"Back in '91, it was the third attempt on dad's life in a matter of weeks. Someone bombed his office at police headquarters, that was just after they got back together," Robin said then wrapped her arms around herself. "How sad is it that we all have this feeling that good things can't last? Their life experiences have shown me that when you're happy it can't last, especially when it comes to love." Robin wiped away a tear. "I was going to spend the rest of my life with Stone, instead he died in my arms."

"Robin, you don't really feel like that do you?" Noah asked, wondering if she's as afraid of love as Patrick is?

"Sometimes," she admitted. "I try to shake it off when it hits me. Besides dad told mom and I this time we get to be happy. For all those years he believed he'd lost us forever, he was wrong. If they believe it, I know I can." She turned and looked at them. "The reason mom isn't willing to leave his side and dad wants her to stay with him is they just need to know the other one is safe and they haven't lost them again, plain and simple."

...

Jonathan looked up when he heard someone knock on his office door, he was sitting with Jim going over some paperwork. "Scorpio is awake, I don't know about any of his injuries but he woke up about an hour ago," Pauly told de Salva.

"Do you know if they've identified Rodney?"

"No, they haven't. It was easier to get information about that then it was about Scorpio. He has a lot of friends at that hospital."

"You'll have to do better, I need to know if he's going to be let out anytime soon."

"Do you think he'll be in any shape to cause us problems right away?" Jim wondered. "Besides there's no way he could have found out anything about you yet."

"No I don't think he has either but I just don't want him looking too hard into what happened or to find out it was meant for Morgan. The last thing we need is for them to find out that we are behind everything happening to both them and Corinthos," de Salve explained.

...

Anna was sitting in the chair talking to Robert who was sitting up in bed when there was a knock at the door. "Hey, are you ready for visitors?" Sean asked as he opened the door.

"Of course I am. I'm not even sure why I have to stay another night," Robert told him with a smile.

"They want to make sure they haven't missed anything," Anna reminded him.

"Is it just you, where's Tiffany and Ann?" Robert asked.

"Am I not enough for you?" he teased. "They're on their way up here, apparently we should have brought Ann here before, everyone is excited to meet her," Sean told them proudly.

"Well before they get up here we should fill you in on a few things. Someone is making a move against Corinthos, I'm sure you've heard that." Sean nodded. "We're starting to think the same person that wants to take out Sonny is the one that seems to be coming after us."

"What, why?" Sean asked. Robert explains about Putnam's reaction to the explosion and that they now believe the latest explosion may have been meant to take out Jason.

Then Anna added, "So we need to meet with Corinthos or Jason, maybe both."

"Yeah, tomorrow hopefully, I'm going to ask Robin to talk to Sonny and see if he's willing to meet with the three of us," Robert explained. "I assume you're here until this is over now."

"You know I am."

"We should make sure no one sees us talking to them," Anna suggested. "Whoever this is has a lot of power, and most likely has eyes all over Port Charles."

"She got a good point, Robert," Sean agreed.

"The cottage, no one would be looking for Corinthos out there." Anna and Sean agreed that would be the ideal place for the meeting. Robert wanted to leave the hospital now. He wanted to find out who was behind all of this but knows he has to wait one more night. Their talk is interrupted by another knock at the door.

Tiffany poked her had in, "I thought you'd all be in here." She smiled, then she and Ann come into the room, she turns to Ann, "You've met Anna before, and this would be Robert Scorpio."

Ann and Anna hugged then she went over to Robert, "It's nice to meet you, I've heard so many stories about you I feel like I know you already." Then she gave him a hug as well.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you, especially since my return from the dead," he told her with a smile.

They were all talking happily when Robin and Patrick came into the room, "Wow there a little party in here," Robin said with a smile. "Ann, hi. It's so good to see you again." Robin went and gave her a big hug, then looked at Robert, "Dad you're supposed to be resting."

"I've slept enough, if I was allowed to go home we could all be visiting there."

"One more night, I'm not willing to face the wrath of these two if we've missed something, please Robert, for my safety," Patrick requested with a smile, both Sean and Robert started to laugh.

"Mom why don't you come with me we'll go get something to eat. Aunt Tiffany, Ann would you want to join us?"

"Sean you stay with him," Anna told him.

"Yes ma'am. We can talk a little more while you're gone," Sean told her. After the ladies had all left Sean looked at Patrick. "You're a smart man, the last thing you want is Anna and Robin mad at you at the same time, right Robert," he said with a smile.

"I would rather face another firing squad, it's a little safer," Robert said with a smile.

"Dad's going to be in soon to check you over once more, then after that as long as nothing happens overnight you'll be released in the morning," Patrick informed him.

"You can't get him out of here fast enough," Sean said with a laugh.

"I've been hearing stories about how difficult a patient someone can be, so the sooner he's out of here the happier everyone will be."

Robert smiled, "I can be a little disagreeable at times, I'll admit it."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Jason walked into Sonny's early the next day, "So I just had an interesting phone call from Robin," Sonny told Jason when he saw him.

"Oh really."

"Apparently we aren't the only ones that think there's more going on then it seems. Robert has requested to meet us, and he also feels we should not be seen talking. Robin gave me directions to a cottage just outside of the city limits. We have both been asked to meet with Robert, Anna, and Sean Donely."

"That is interesting, are we going?" Jason asked.

"I think we should, I have questions and they must as well. The three of them could be very helpful if they are willing to work with us to eliminate the threat against us. They want us to meet them at 2 this afternoon, Robert got released this morning."

"Do you know how badly he was injured?" Jason asked.

"Some bruised ribs was the worst of it, they kept him in an extra night just to make sure he didn't have any head trauma."

"He's very lucky, it looked like he could have really been hurt," Jason was impressed. "Did Robin say anything about why they want to talk to us?"

"Just that they have questions for us and that they believe we need to talk about a possible connection between the explosions at our businesses and what has been happening to them," Sonny told him. "Either they haven't told Robin what they want to talk about or she isn't comfortable talking about it on the phone."

"They're being very cautious, I think we should be too. We'll leave early and make sure we aren't followed out of town. I'm not taking any chances, I expect they won't be either."

...

"Anna can you please sit down. Robin said they are coming, she told them 2 o'clock so we have a little time before we should expect them," Sean told her. She was pacing around the cottage and had been since Robert went outside.

She stopped and looked at him, "Why did Robert have to be the one to check the perimeter?"

"He knows his way around out here better than either of us, he can do it quickly and be back here before Sonny and Jason get here."

"Yeah you're right I just don't like it." Then Anna started to pace again. Sean just shook his head, watching her.

Robert was just about back at the cottage when he heard a car approaching. He checked his watch there was still 20 minutes before he expected Sonny to arrive. He ducked into the trees and made his way toward the sound of the approaching vehicle.

Sonny and Jason pulled up and parked close to the cottage driveway but they didn't want to get too close yet. "Should I take a look around before we head up there?" Jason asked.

"What, do you think Robin would set us up, they requested this meeting. What do you think they're trying to pull?"

"I don't know, I'm just not sure what to expect," Jason admitted. "I'm just going to have a look around." Jason got out of the car and started to head toward the cottage.

Sonny just sat watching him, when he was out of sigh Sonny got out of the car as well. He was sure there was nothing to worry about out here. As soon as he was out of the car someone grabbed him from behind.

"Your boy seems a little jumpy, doesn't he trust us?"

Sonny knew who it was as soon as he's spoken, "Where'd you come from Scorpio?"

"I was making sure we were alone out here when I heard the car pull up. I wanted to make sure no one knows we're out here. Let's head up to the house." Robert and Sonny started walking, when they caught up with Jason he was confused about where Robert had come from. He didn't question it just joined them and they all walked to the cottage together. When they got to the door Robert gave two quick rings on the bell before going inside. "I would hate to get shot by either of the people inside," Robert told them then open the door.

Even though Robert had signaled it was him that was entering Sean and Anna still had their guns drawn when they entered. "I see you're overly cautious just like we are," Sonny said, he was impressed.

Anna put her gun away, "Can I offer you anything to drink before we get started talking?" Once they all had a drink Anna started. "Do you have any idea who's behind these explosions?"

"You don't waste time, do you? No, we have had no luck finding out anything," Sonny told her. "Do you?"

"No we don't," Robert told them. "I'm willing to tell you what we know, and what we suspect, but we want you to tell us what you know as well. You know I don't approve of your suspected profession but I feel we may have to come to an agreement. Understand we are not doing this to help you rebuild your businesses but to eliminate a common threat."

"We'll tell you what we know. I think you're right, we need to work together," Sonny agreed.

Robert accepted that Sonny was willing to hear them out. "We were interrogating Grant Putnam, the man that abducted Anna, when the second attack happened. He knew that it was another building that had been bombed as soon as we heard it. That was when we started to think there was a connection. He hadn't been taking his meds since he had been sprong from Ravinview so he was already becoming unstable. After the explosion, he said a building fell down then just started laughing and hasn't been of any use since." Sean handed a file to Jason. "That's a profile on Putnam, you should look it over so you can learn about what kind of person was being used against us."

Jason started flipping through it as soon as Sean handed it to him. After reading a little of it he looked up at Anna, "He'd kidnapped you before?"

"Yes, and I almost died trying to escape, and Robert has arrested him twice before. We aren't his favorite people. While we were talking to him he gave us a first name, Rodney, he said it was his contact here in Port Charles. We have no way of knowing if that was a real name though."

"So someone sent him, after you?" Sonny asked.

"That's what we believe yes," Anna confirmed. "Someone got him out of Ravinview then got him set up here in Port Charles."

"Why do you think this is connected to the explosions at my businesses?" Sonny asked.

"Jason, why were you watching that warehouse the other day?" Robert asked.

"I had received a call from someone saying they had information about the first two explosions."

Robert nodded then asked, "Don't you think it's odd that an explosion also happened there, do you believe that was a coincidence?"

"It could have been set up to take out the informant," Jason suggested.

"And I thought you were smarter than that," Robert said smugly. "I've been told you were watching the area, I believe you weren't the only one. That explosion was planted to take you out, but I was seen following who we believe was Rodney. His boss didn't want me to talk to him so they called him and sent him into that warehouse to eliminate him. They were probably hoping to take me out as well."

"Why do you think that was Rodney?" Sonny asked.

"We had seen that man before. While we were hiding out here Robin saw him a few times watching her. The first night we were out we ran into him and told him to leave our family alone. He made a phone call and was told to leave town. Then a short while ago Robin saw him again at Jake's, when we got there he took off out the back." Robert explained.

"That's where I'd seen him before," Jason realized. "I saw him at Jake's the night you were there with Robin and Patrick," Jason said to Sean. "He was watching the three of you so when you all left I made sure he couldn't follow you to quickly."

"Well thanks for that," Sean said. "We believe he was here before to look for Robert and Anna."

"Why would someone that wants to take over my territory, care about you two?"

"We have put a lot of people away from all kinds of backgrounds. Do you really think we've never put away mobsters before?" Anna asked.

"Someone interested in Port Charles finds out they can get revenge on you as well. Yeah, that could make sense." Sonny was starting to believe they had a point. "So what do you want from us?"

"We're getting nowhere finding leads on who this could be. Putnam is useless until his meds kick in again but even then he might not talk," Robert explained. "The man killed in the explosion could have been the lead we needed but I believe that's why he was killed. We are willing to share any information we get if you will do the same."

"We can do that," Sonny agreed. "I take it you don't want anyone to know we are working together."

"We believe it's better that way," Anna said.

"I'm sure you know that Anna and I are working with the PCPD right now but what we're doing together isn't part of that. The three of us are here asking to work with the two of you, not agents asking," Robert paused, "coffee importers."

Sonny smiled, "Yeah we can work together." They all agreed then shook hands and left the cottage.

...

Tiffany and Ann had been waiting for them to get back from the cottage and had ordered dinner for them, they had just finished eating when Mac called. They had an ID for the man killed in the latest explosion Sean and Anna both insisted on going with Robert to the station. Baker noticed the three of them walk in together, "Well now this is a treat, the gangs all here. Sean good to see you again."

"Good to see you too Baker," Sean said as he shook his hand.

"Mac called and said they identified the man I was tailing."

"Yeah they did the commissioner has the file in his office boss."

"Thanks, Frank." The three of them went to Mac's office knocked and walked in. "Hey, Mac what do you have for us?" Robert asked as they entered.

"We were finally able to get an ID, he was one Rodney Blake last known address Miami Flordia," Mac told them. "He was a small time crook, he had a few run-ins with the law, but nothing that major. We're working on trying to find out who he would have been working for now."

"That helps a little, at least now we have somewhere to start," Robert said.

"There's one more thing, there has been someone asking around about whether we've been able to ID him. So for now, we are not going to release this information. Hopefully, this guy will come around again, maybe get a make on him. He's most likely connected to all of this."

"That's good," Anna said. "Anything that helps solve this, I just want to go back to getting on with my life."

"I take it there's a picture of this Rodney in his file," Sean inquired.

"Yeah, I've got a few copied for all of you already. Sean, are you going to need to be deputized as well?" Mac asked.

"No, I still have WSB credentials."

"OK, do you guys need anything else before I go?" Mac asked.

"No this is good, thanks for everything Mac," Robert said then Mac left them alone in his office. Once they were alone, Robert turned to Sean, "The WSB does not touch this. They will not get involved and then believe that Anna or I owe them anything."

"I only keep the credentials to use their resources, but I will not use them on this," Sean assured him. "Are we taking this to Corinthos right away or are we going to see what we can come up with first?"

"I want to look into it first, tomorrow we can talk to them. This also gives them time to change their minds if they want," Robert stated.

"Let's get back to the house, I'm sure Tiffany is going to want to visit some before they have to leave, so if we're working we should at least be where they are," Anna suggested. They gathered the files Mac had given them then walked out of the office.

Ann had already gone to bed when they got back to the house but Tiffany was waiting for them. "All right you three, one of you just got out of the hospital and I think whatever Mac told you can wait until morning. I'm sure you aren't going to find anything they couldn't tonight anyway," Tiffany told them when they came in.

"I think you're right, and yes Robert needs to take it easy," Anna agreed, she looked at Robert, "I know your head is still hurting along with those ribs."

"I don't think there's any point in arguing old buddy they seem to be ganging up on us."

"Do I at least get a drink?" Robert asked.

"Not tonight," Anna took his hand and lead him to the couch. "Tonight we take a breather, do some visiting, then get started on this tomorrow. Tiffany do you and Ann have plans for tomorrow?"

"We're going to have lunch with Monica and Alan, after that, I think I might just show Ann around Port Charles."

...

"You're sure they still haven't identified Rodney?" Jonathan de Salva asked.

"Yeah, I mean I was down there just before the Scorpios and their friend got there, my guy hadn't heard anything about them coming up with his names. I don't know what kind of damage was done to his body but they aren't having an easy time figuring out who he was," Pauly told him.

"You're sure your guy knows whats going on?"

"Ya he's a cop, I paid a tidy sum and made it clear I wanted that information," Pauly assured him.

"What about Corinthos? What have he and Morgan been up to?" de Salva asked.

"They've been getting called into the police station a lot lately. I'm sure the cops have lots of questions for them. Yesterday just the two of them went somewhere, they made sure they weren't followed. I don't know if they were meeting an informant or what but Morgan sure seemed cautious when they first got in the car," Jim told them.

"Morgan may be thinking that explosion was for him, either way, that doesn't matter. I think as long as the cops are keeping them busy we have a little time to come up with a way to take Morgan out," Jonathan said. "One last thing do either of you know what's happening with Putnam?"

"I haven't heard anything lately boss sorry," Pauly told him.

"This was the day before yesterday but what I was told was he is being sedated, whenever he isn't he become very agitated and violent with the staff. If he continues like that hopefully we have nothing to worry about," Jim told him.

"Well, I hope that nut job keeps up this behavior then." Jonathan smiled it might take a little longer then he had originally wanted but everything is still moving in the right direction.

...

It was still very early when Robert woke up, "Why are you awake?" he asked, Anna was watching him sleep.

"I just can't sleep. I'm not even sure what's bothering me."

"Are you thinking about the case?"

"Actually no, I'm thinking about us," she told him.

"What about us?"

"Why is all of this happening? All I want is to have a life with you so why does it have to be so damned hard?"

"We are getting that life this time, we are. You and I both have to believe that." Robert sat up and turned to face her. "I am terrified that you are going to be taken away, that already happened but I found you. You're scared that this is all too good to last and something is going to take it all away. I could have been badly hurt or even killed by that explosion, but I wasn't. We now have somewhere to start looking for information on Rodney and who he worked for. Anna, we are going to get whoever is after us."

"We'll find them, you're right," Anna turned to face him as well. "I think I'm still a little freaked out by what happened is all. We have lost so much time together already, I just want you safe and with me." Anna took a deep breathe, "I think I was a big part of the reason your drinking got so bad and I'm sorry. If I had thought you were out there I would have gone looking for you."

"Anna, what makes you think that?"

"You said you drank to numb your pain, what would be more painful than finding out the woman you were doing everything for had moved on and married someone else? I've listened to everything you've told me, Robert, even if I had to piece it all together to fully understand."

Robert looked down, "When I found out you had gotten married I was devastated, and yes that was when my drinking started to get out of control. If I had an assignment I would reel it in some, get the job done then back to the bottle. I was so angry during that time, I was probably as mad at you then as you were when you found out I was alive. After some time I realized I had no right to be mad at you, all you had done was gotten healthy again and moved on with your life. That was when I knew you would never be mine again. If Spencer hadn't brought that virus here I would never have come back. I had accepted the fact I had lost my family, that Robert Scorpio was dead."

"So why are you so sure we aren't going to lose each other again?"

"You knew for a fact that you saw me die, just like I knew for a fact I would never be back in your life. Anna, we were both wrong. I am never leaving you no matter what happens."

"I'm not leaving you either."

"Good," he smiled at her, "now will you try to get some sleep?"

She smiled back at him, "As long as I get to cuddle in with you."

Robert laid back "You can always cuddle in, I love knowing you're right here with me." Once they were settled in again Robert watched her until Anna fell asleep then let himself go back to sleep.

...

"So what do we know about Rodney Blake?" Sean asked, the three of them were in Robert and Anna's home office.

"Besides what Mac told us last night, we have found out that he was definitely here before, that was when we all saw him. He has been seen meeting with a man named Pauly Munro down in Miami, who does have mob ties. So far I haven't been able to figure out who Munro works for though," Anna said.

"There are only a few minor crimes in Rodney's record, but in my opinion, it's things someone trying to get into a mob family would be asked to do to prove they aren't useless. Do we have any information on this Pauly Munro," Robert asked.

"Nothing so far, the police reports just lists mob activity but there isn't much more information I can get." Sean looked over the file he'd pulled up on the computer, "There is a picture," he said then printed it off.

"So Pauly Munro just became a person of interest for us. We need to find out where he is and who he's associated with. One small step at a time, when do we want to take this to Corinthos?" Robert asked.

"It should be soon, he might have some information to go with these names and photos, he may have even heard of them before," Sean offered.

"I want to tell Mac about Pauly Munro, he should be able to get more detailed information than we can. The PCPD should be on the lookout for him as well. We could see if there's anything new there, then we'll have to set up a meeting with Corinthos," Robert said as he started putting papers into a folder.

"We are going to have to come up with a way to contact each other, I'm not comfortable with using Robin as our go-between. I don't really like that they're friends, but I really hate having her involved in any of his shady dealing," Anna told them.

"Well I hope this isn't shady, but I agree completely we can't use Robin anymore," Robert agreed.

"Well, why don't we head down to headquarters, take care of a few things and with any luck we might be back here before Tiffany and Ann get back," Sean suggested.

"Robert do you need anything for pain before we go?"

"I'm OK Luv, my heads not that bad today, the ribs are more of a nuisance. I took something for the pain this morning I'll be fine while we're out," Robert told her. "Do we have everything?" They double checked then left the office.

When they got to the police station, Robert noticed Sonny was being taken into one of the interview rooms. "If one of us can get a moment with him alone do it," Robert said, Anna and Sean nodded their understanding. When they got to Mac's office they knocked and went in, "Hey Mac we've got a picture for you, he may be a person of interest," Robert told him.

"I'll take whatever you can give me at this point." They showed him the photo of Pauly Munro and told him the little bit of information they were able to find out him. "Mob activity what all does that mean?"

"We were hoping that would be something you could help with. So far we couldn't find a connection to anyone specific down in Miami," Sean told him.

"Is that where you think this is coming from?"

"Well that's where we are starting, Rodney was from there and now this Pauly Munro, it's better than nothing. If you think about it, if this is someone looking to expand their organization, getting territory further north would open up shipping routes for them," Sean said.

"It's looking more and more like this is all mob related," Anna added.

Robert reached out for a photo of Munro, "I'm gonna go talk to a few of the officers out there maybe someone has seen him around." He had actually grabbed two pictures if he had a chance one would be passed to Sonny. When he was out in the squad room he talked to few of the officers, none of them remembered seeing him around but would be keeping an eye out now. Robert made his way over to Baker's desk, "So how often do Lucky drag Corinthos in here, I keep seeing him here lately?"

"Since those explosions, it seems like he's in here every day. I don't know what he's hoping to get out of him, I get the feeling Corinthos doesn't know who's behind this. He doesn't seem as cocky about this as I've seen him in the past," Baker told him. "I think Lucky is trying to connect that explosion you were hurt in, to the other ones."

"Oh really, that's a good theory."

"You were already thinking that weren't you?" Robert just smiled at him, that was all the answer Baker needed.

"Spencer I keep telling you I have no idea who was behind them. If you insist on calling me in here every day I will have no choice to file harassment charges against you. You seem to be forgetting I'm the victim here." Sonny had just walked out of the interview room.

Baker walked over to Lucky to give him a little backup, "Mr. Corinthos we are trying to find the people responsible for these recent events at your businesses. Please be patient with us."

Robert took advantage of Baker leaving and walked out into the hallway that leads to the exit, he would stop Sonny on his way out. "You know Lucky is just trying to do his job," Robert said as Sonny came around the corner.

"Scorpio, do you get some weird pleasure of creeping up on me?"

"I have a couple names and a photo for you," Robert handed him one of the photos. "His name is Pauly Munro, out of Miami. He is suspected of mob activity there and had been seen meeting with the dead guy, one Rodney Blake. That's about all we have on either of them so far that's useful. If you need a photo of Rodney I'm sure we can get you one."

Sonny was a little surprise Scorpio was sharing this information with him so quickly. "You weren't kidding about this, were you. I actually thought you would only pass on information once you had tried to get as far as you could on your own."

"I will not live my life waiting for the next attempt on myself or Anna. We want whoever this is put away quickly. We said we would share our information with you and that's what we're going to do."

Sonny admired that Robert wasn't going to try to pull anything here, they both wanted the same outcome. "Thanks for this, I'll let you know what we come up with."

"We will not use Robin as the go-between anymore, but we will have to come up with a way to communicate with each other that goes unnoticed," Robert told him.

"I understand." Then Sonny turned and walked out of the police station.

Robert pulled out his phone and made a quick call, he nodded to a younger officer as he walked in. He didn't know him very well and just felt better if the officer just thought he was out there making a phone call. Mac had mentioned that someone had been asking around about whether Rodney had been identified, and he wouldn't even tell all of his men that they had. Robert wasn't going to take any chances either. Once he hung up he waited for Anna and Sean to come out.

"Do I want to know why you called to say you were out here waiting?" Anna asked when they saw him.

"I was able to talk to Sonny, I didn't want anyone to notice I had been out here with him. Come on we can talk more once we are alone," then the three of them left the station together.

...

"Scorpio gave you this?" Jason asked looking at the photo Sonny had just handed him.

"Yeah, apparently that is Pauly Munro. He got that to me when I was leaving the police station. They also got an ID for the man killed in that explosion, his name was Rodney Blake."

"Rodney, that was the name Putnam had given them. So who is this guy and how is he connected to Rodney?"

"Apparently they are both from Miami, the cops down there have seen them together while watching Munro, he is suspected of mob activities down there," Sonny explained. "I'm sure that Robert has already given Mac this same information, they were heading into his office when I got there. I do think we need to look into this guy, he could be the lead we need."

"Yeah, I can start looking into who this guy is, and who he works for. Does Robert think he's here in Port Charles?"

"I don't know, we didn't talk that long. I don't think he wanted anyone seeing us talking to each other, he has a way of just appearing out of nowhere. He also said we can not use Robin to set up any other meetings. We'll have to come up with other ways to contact them, I now believe they are on the up and up, about working together."

"Just because he gave you a photo and a couple names, he just wants this solved." Jason still didn't know if they should be trusting Scorpio.

"Yeah, he does want this solved. When I went to see Robin when he was in the hospital, I watched her and Anna at his bedside before they noticed me. Robin had told me so much about her parents and how happy they were just before they were taken away from her. What I saw that night and what Robert told me today proves their motivation is very simple, they want this all behind them so they can get on with their life."

Jason seemed to accept this, "I'll get to work on finding out who Pauly Munro is." Then he turned and left Sonny's.

...

"Is dad going to be back anytime soon? I came here to get to know your friends and all they are doing is working on this case," Ann said as she and Tiffany got back to Robert and Anna's.

"Hopefully they will be back soon, both Anna and Robert do want to get to know you better, but you have to understand that they are trying to find someone that wants to do them both harm."

"Yeah, I know that mom. What about Robin, do you think she'll come over to visit? I like when I get to spend time with her."

"Well I can call her, I'm sure she'd love to come over to see you," Tiffany opened the door, they were both surprised to hear the sound of laughter coming from inside. "Well, what do we have here?" Tiffany asked with a smile seeing the three of them all enjoying themselves.

"Good we hoped you two would be back soon. We are taking the rest of the day off to spend some time with you. So Ann what do you want to do tonight?" Sean asked.

"This, I want to hang out with all of you and hopefully Robin too," Ann said with a smile. Whenever she got to hear her dad's stories she just ate them up, always wanting to hear more. Now she will actually get to spend time with the three main stars of all those stories.

"Well you're in luck Robin and Patrick will be over a little later. Ann are we going out to eat or staying in?" Robert asked.

"You're letting me pick Uncle Robert? K, we are staying here, but I don't think anyone should actually have to cook?" Ann had informed Robert and Anna that she was going to call them aunt and uncle, that was how she had always thought of them. She had also told them that she had always thought of Robin as her cousin. She wouldn't admit it but she idealizes Robin. Robin had been through so much but she never gave up, she had even come to Ann's school earlier that year to talk to her class. Robin had talked about facing adversity in life and that no matter what you still had to go after your dreams. Ann wasn't sure if she wanted to be a spy or a doctor when she grew up, but she hadn't ruled out the possibility of being both.

"I agree none of us should cook," Anna said with a laugh.

"So what happened that you are taking tonight off?" Tiffany asked.

"Nothing really, we gave the information we found to two other parties that should have the resources needed to identify Munro so we'll give them time to work on that. So tonight we get to enjoy ourselves," Sean told her. "Besides I know you won't be here much longer so I want to spend some time with my girls before you leave."

"Dad, you know I would stay here, I don't have to go home," Ann offered.

"Yeah you do, I won't have you missing too much school. You've seen how busy we get, you would be very bored here anyway."

"No, I wouldn't I'd get to see you all work and Robin's here I could hang out with her."

"I'll tell you what, we will come and spend your entire Christmas break here," Sean told her hoping she would be happy with that.

Ann got up and shook her dad's hand, "Deal, and dad you know I'm going to hold you to that."

"I know, so Anna do you mind having company for Christmas?" Sean asked.

She looked over at Robert who smiled, "I can't think of anything better," she told him with a smile

Since she was up Ann went over and looked at the only photo on the mantel. "Aunt Anna why isn't there more pictures of the two of you?"

"Well, Robin brought that one over for us a while ago. I have a box of photos but I haven't looked at it in a while. I don't know what happened to most of our things. I guess we should get a few current ones as well."

Then the doorbell rang Ann let out a squeal of excitement, "Robin's here," and she ran to answer the door.

"I don't know if you've noticed this but our little girl absolutely loves your daughter," Sean told Robert.

"I was getting that impression," he said with a grin.

Ann dragged Robin into the living room, talking to her at a mile a minute. Robin had a wide grin on her face, Patrick came in after them, with a slightly confused look on his. Anna came over to him and put her hand on his arm. "I don't think you'll be getting her back anytime soon, Ann seems to worship Robin just a little."

"So that was a squeal we heard," then he smiled. "I don't blame her Robin is an amazing woman."

"Oh my goodness Robin when you called shortly after your last visit to say your dad was alive mom freaked she couldn't believe it, but then she looked at dad. Oh he knew, I don't know for how long but he knew and mom lost it. I have never heard her yell like that before, and some of the things she called him, wow. But I don't care, it is so cool that both your parents are alive, and now they are living together and back here in Port Charles where you are, it's perfect."

"Ann, slow down," Robin smiled at her. "I guess you were holding this all in the other day at the hospital."

"Yeah, I was a pretty freaked out by the fact Uncle Robert was in the hospital," Ann admitted. "The last few days all they've done is work, but when mom and I got back and they said tonight we got to visit and you were coming over, I got really excited. I told them they can't cook but we are staying in, so where's a good place to get take out?"

"Well we'll have to see what everyone feels like but I have a few ideas I'll suggest. What have you been up to?"

"Oh mom and I have met with their friends and she's shown me around we even went to the TV station she used to own, that was pretty cool." The two of them talked for a while longer, then Ann started asking questions about Robert.

"Why don't we just talk to him, he is right there," Robin told her with a smile. "Hey, dad someone wants to talk to you."

He came over and sat beside Ann, "I've been hoping to get a chance to talk to you," he told her with a smile. Ann started rifling questions off at him, and he answered each one. They covered where he had been, and why it took him so long to come home, to how he had met her parents and Anna. Robert gave her age appropriate answers. It was about an hour later when she seemed to have finally run out of questions. Robert looked up to see only Anna and Tiffany were still in the room with them.

"I hope you want Italian, we decided on that while you two talked," Tiffany told them.

"Where's Robin?" Ann asked.

"She's just in the kitchen, your dad and Patrick went out to get dinner," Tiffany told her then Ann got up and went to find her.

Anna came and sat down beside Robert, "You are amazing, all those questions and you just went along with it," then she kissed him.

"I'm not sure if that was an interview or an interrogation. Wow, when she got going I didn't think she was going to stop," he said with a smile. "I'm not sure but she may now know more about me then you do Tiff." Tiffany smiled she knew Ann could be very persistent when she wanted answers.

"She did the same thing to me the first time I met her," Anna told him.

"She didn't even give me a chance to ask her anything. Tiff, did you always call her Ann?"

"No, as a baby we started with Anna, then Sean started calling her Annie more and more, then when she was about 7 she told us if people were ever going to take her seriously she had to be Ann because Robin's mom was already Anna," she told them with a smile. "She's a lot like Robin was when she was little," Tiffany said proudly.

...

Jonathan de Salva was starting to get frustrated with the lack of news he was getting. Corinthos has been dragged into the police station almost every day since the first explosion, so was he getting anywhere in finding out who had hit him? Now that Pauly had killed Rodney how long would it take for the PD here to identify him and could they link Rodney back to him? The fact no one could answer these questions was starting to worry him. He turned when he heard someone enter the apartment. "Pauly what can you tell me today?"

"Nothing good I'm afraid."

"What does that mean?" there was concern in Jonathan's voice.

"I couldn't get anything out of my guy down at the police station, and he seemed jumpy as well. As soon as I approached him I knew something had happened to make him edgy. He wouldn't give me any information at all."

"Do you have any idea what might have happened to cause him to get spooked?"

"No, he wasn't talking, all he said was that it wasn't worth his job to help me out. Maybe someone started questioning why he was so interested in Rodney, I don't know. So far there's been nothing in the papers saying they've been able to ID him, maybe the explosion really messed him up."

"Yeah maybe, I just don't like this not knowing," de Salva agreed. "What has Morgan been up to?"

"I haven't seen him out anywhere since him and Corinthos went for that drive the other day. Corinthos is traveling with at least two bodyguards now," Pauly told him. "It's possible Morgan is worried that explosion was meant to take him out too, not just the informant he thought he was meeting."

"We can speculate all night that doesn't give me the answers I need. How the hell can I plan my next move when I don't know what Corinthos knows or the cops for that matter," de Salva yelled. "I can't risk making a mistake now that cost us everything. What about Scorpio and Devane?"

"I saw them leaving the police station earlier today, that friend of theirs was with them. After I tried to talk to my guy, I went by their house and they were all there, their kid and her boyfriend came over. I think they are happy that Putnam is out of their hair and are just visiting with friends."

"I hope you're right. The last thing I need is for them to get interested in what happened to Corinthos' Coffee." Jonathan started to pace, nothing Pauly had just told him had made him feel any better. "Where's Jim, I haven't seen him all day?"

"He had another meeting with the realtor about warehouse space today."

"Right." Jonathan had total forgotten about that, he needed to get some answers soon so he could relax and focus on the job they're here to do.

...

"Aunt Tiff when are you and Ann leaving?" Robin asked. They were all in the living room after finishing dinner.

"The day after tomorrow, that way Ann will be back in time for school on Monday."

"So I can go with you right," Ann asked excitedly.

"Yes as long as it's OK with your parents," Robin said with a smile. "I offered to take Ann to check out my research lab tomorrow."

"Please mom, Robin said she's not working and she doesn't mind spending the day with me."

"Yes, of course, you can," Tiffany agreed. "It's getting late though, so if you want to go you better get to bed." Ann happily said goodnight to everyone, then went up to bed.

"Thank you, Robin, I could tell she was getting tired of visiting my friends with me," Tiffany told her.

"I love spending time with her Aunt Tiff." Then Robin looked over at her parents, "Dad, have you been taking it easy? I was very happy when mom called to invite us over but I know the three of you are working on this investigation."

"I'm fine Robin, mostly all we're doing is making phone calls and searching for information on the internet. The worst that's happened is my ribs start hurting from sitting at my desk for too long," Robert assured her.

"Are you getting any leads?" she asked.

"Yes, and we have passed that information on to people that should be able to move forwards fasted with it then we can."

"You mean Sonny, this is all mob related isn't it?" Robin asked, the seriousness in her voice told them she wasn't going to stop asking until she got the answers she wanted.

Robert looked at Patrick, "Anything you hear here does not get repeated to anyone alright."

"Is this information dangerous for us to know?" he asked.

"No, it's just very early on in this investigation and we don't want any of this getting out," Anna told him. He nodded his understanding then Anna continued. "We believe that the same person is behind the attacks on Sonny's businesses and what's been happening to us."

"We still don't know who that is but we have gotten a few leads that eventually we could get something from but Sonny and Jason might be able to find that information faster. Since we all want to find out who is behind this we are sharing information to find out who they are. We suspect there are people here watching all of us so we can't be seen meeting with Corinthos and we want to make it seem like we aren't working on that case at all. We will not use you as a go-between and I have already told Sonny that," Robert assured her. "Until we get a name we have no way of knowing why we are being targeted and that's the most frustrating part of all of this."

"If there are people watching you won't they think it's odd that Uncle Sean stays here?"

"We are going to go and try to talk to Putnam again tomorrow hopefully he will be a little more helpful now, Sean is here helping us find out how and why Putnam got here. Whoever this is can't expect us to just be happy that he's no longer on the street," Anna explained. "If we can find out who got him out, we may be able to connect them to who went after Sonny as well."

"I still don't understand why someone that wants to take out Sonny also wants to hurt the two of you?"

"We don't either Robin, but we'll find out and stop them," Anna said, she hoped she sounded more confident then she felt.

"Hey we are not working on this tonight," Sean interrupted. "We took tonight off to get everyone's mind off of this remember."

"OK, no more questions tonight," Robin agreed with a smile.

Once the conversation was heading in a different direction Robert took Anna's hand and led her out of the living room, he had noticed the little wobble in her voice. He realized she was a lot more worried then she wanted to let on. Once they were in the kitchen he turned to her. "We're going to find whoever this is and stop them."

Anna leaned on the counter, "Then why do I feel like this is never going to end? Why should it be any different this time, we'll face one threat after another until we aren't together, till one or both of us are gone? Why did we think it would be any different?"

"Hey don't talk like that," Robert walked over to her and placed his hands on her arms. "Anna, why are you even thinking like this?"

"I don't know," Anna put her head down. "Maybe I do. My fear is getting the better of me again. Robert, I want this guy, whoever the hell they are. We have more than paid for any wrongdoing we may have done in our past, who else has lived for years in limbo, with nowhere to belong." Anna turned and started pacing, "This person, do you think they got ripped away from their family, did they lose their memory and then almost die from that same injury. No, of course, they haven't, this is some criminal that did something to deserve being put away for or their family member did. Now this coward is coming after us but has to send other people in to do their dirty work because they aren't brave enough to face us themselves." Anna stopped when she noticed the smile on Robert's face. "What are you smiling at Scorpio?"

"You. This is what we need. I want you driven and if you getting angry does that, then great. Any fear needs to be pushed out of your mind."

"Yeah, you're right. Why do I keep saying that?" she asked with a smile.

"Because I usually am." Robert walked over and wrapped his arms around her again.

"Oh is that what it is?" then they both laughed. "I love you so much."

He looked her in the eyes, "I do love you," then he kissed her. She pulled him closer a need growing in their kiss.

"Take it easy on those ribs." They stopped kissing and looked over to see Robin smiling at them. "It must be something about this kitchen. I was just wondering where you two had gotten to."

Still in Robert's arms, Anna said, "We just came in here to talk, but like you said it must be something about this room," she smiled at Robin. "I might have needed a little pep talk as well."

"Patrick and I were just about to leave so I wanted to make sure to say good night. Mom, you be gentle with him later, he's still recovering." After seeing the shocked look oh her mom's face Robin turned with a big grin on her face and started to walk out of the kitchen.

Robert was trying not to laugh, "I think that's payback for you bugging her about Patrick."

Anna smiled, "Yeah I guess so." Then they followed her out of the kitchen.

...

Sean was woken early by his phone ringing, he answered it still mostly asleep. "Donely."

"It's Corinthos, I know it's early but I have some information for you."

"Sonny? How did you get my number?"

"That doesn't matter, where should we meet?"

"The cottage, give us two hours. That gives us all time to make sure we aren't followed."

"Two hours," then the line went dead.

Sean started to get out of bed but Tiffany stopped him, "What did he want?"

"He has information for us. Don't worry go back to sleep."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, we all want the same thing and he has sources we don't. We are going to get to the bottom of this." Sean kissed her then got out of bed. He grabbed his robe then went to wake up Robert and Anna.

An hour and a half later they were at the cottage. "Are you sure Kate would like that we are using this place to meet with the local mob boss," Sean asked with a grin.

"I may leave that part out next time I talk to her," Robert answered. Anna had insisted on doing the perimeter check this morning, and they had agreed knowing she needed to be doing something. They both heard the car pull up, "So do you think she'll sneak up on them?"

"Oh, of course, she will. We all get a kick out of doing it."

They waited for them guns drawn. When Anna gave the two ring signal they stood at the ready. Once the door opened and they saw it was indeed Anna Sonny and Jason they put away their guns. "I understand being precautious but is it really necessary to get the drop on us every time?" Sonny asked once they were inside.

"We aren't taking any chances, besides it's always a good idea to keep on top of your game," Sean told him, then he smiled over at Robert.

Jason noticed them smile at each other, "What's that look for?"

"Down boy, we heard you pull up and knew Anna would sneak up on you alright," Robert told him. "One of these time maybe you'll see us coming."

"Enough," Anna cut in, "Sonny you said you have some information for us."

"Yeah, I believe we know who Pauly Munro works for. Does the name Jonathan de Salve mean anything to you?"

They all looked at each other, none of them thought they knew that name. "No I don't think so," Sean said.

"Do we know if Munro is in Port Charles?" Jason asked.

"No, we haven't seen him but we wanted to get some information before we really started looking ourselves, the PD has his photo and there are a few of our guys keeping an eye out for him," Robert explained.

"What do you mean your guys?" Jason asked he still didn't like this arrangement.

"As in officers, we trust completely, that have worked for us. All three of us have been commissioner here," Robert told him. He saw the doubt on Jason's face. "Do you have a problem with us or this arrangement? We do have other ways to get this information, yeah it might take longer but we still could. I came to Sonny thinking he'd want this over sooner rather than later." Robert had walked right up to Jason.

"Back off Scorpio, I don't want to hurt you."

Anna was now right beside Robert now, "Are you threatening a man that just got out of the hospital?"

"Jason you'd better back off. You have no idea what they are capable of," Sean warned.

"Jason we're here to help each other. I told you they had given the same information to the police," Sonny said. Then he addressed the others again, "The information we have on de Salve, is he's based in Miami, he has some territory there. He had to rebuild his organization several years ago after an explosion killed some of his top men. Pauly Munro is his muscle, and Jim Conners is now his second in command."

"For some reason, I feel like should I know that name de Salva but Jonathan doesn't seem like the right first name, did he ever go by anything else?" Anna asked.

"No, as far as I know, he has always gone by Jonathan, never even Jon or Jonny," Sonny answered.

"What kind of explosion was it?" Sean asked.

"There was an explosion down in Columbia, that took out like 6 or 8 of his crew. The man he had built his business with was killed."

Robert started to get worried, "How long ago was this?"

"I think it was about 6 years ago," Sonny told him.

"This was in Columbia, what was the name of his partner?"

"Yeah, it was. I'm not sure what his name was, why?"

"I might have done it," Robert admitted. "I really need that name, but we can find that out though." Robert started to pace was this really happening because of an assignment he'd had? He ran his fingers through his hair then went over and leaned on the counter. This can't be happening, when will this de Salva stop, what will it cost him and Anna? "I don't think it was a WSB assignment. If I did it, it was for one of the other organizations that didn't care about collateral damage," he was talking to himself but loud enough everyone could hear him. Anna came over and stood beside him, she put her hand on his back. "This is my fault, Anna. He's coming after us because of something I had to do to keep you and Robin alive," he said bitterly. His anger was very obvious to all of them.

"Robert, look at me." After a moment he did, "We'll deal with this, it isn't your fault. Like you said you were forced to do it."

"I did it to save your lives, now they're in danger again because of me."

Sonny and Jason had been watching Robert closely, "What's he talking about," Sonny asked Sean quietly.

"There's a lot you don't know about what they went through while they were gone. Robert had to do things that went against everything he had ever worked for, all to keep Anna and Robin safe, even though he had been told he could never see them again. Just stay back here for a bit, for now, the only two people he'll listen to when he gets this angry are Anna and Robin, trust me," Sean said rubbing his jaw, as he remembered a night in Mexico shortly after he'd found him.

After about 10 minutes Robert and Anna came back over to the others. "Was there anything else you wanted to tell us?" Anna asked.

"No, I think that was about it, we talked to Sean a bit more about de Salva and Munro. I'll try to get that name for you. We'll have eyes down on the docks watching for Munro, if he's in town between all of us we'll find him," Sonny said.

Before they left Jason went over to Robert, "Hey sorry about before, I didn't understand why you wanted to work with us. I understand it now."

Robert had heard about everything that Jason had gone through, "A lot has changed since I knew you as a kid, I get defensive very quickly now, sorry about that."

...

"Why do I know that name de Salva?" Anna was pacing while Robert and Sean were working on the computers.

"What I've found on Jonathan de Salva is he is an entrepreneur in Miami, he owns three nightclubs, they are all very successful. He also owns a restaurant it's not as successful but does enough business to turn a profit," Robert told them. "There is nothing here about any type of mob activity, without Corinthos we would never have found him. Any luck with Jim Conners, Sean?"

"Nothing, he is listed as a partner in de Salva's restaurant. He's apparently a real estate agent. There's no criminal record for him either. Anna, can you please sit down." Sean had been watching her muter to herself while she paced the office.

"There is something we're missing, I know I should know that name. Sean did we ever have a case involving someone named de Salva?"

"Are you thinking you might have a past with him as well?"

"I don't know, but for some reason, I just feel like I should know that name."

Robert was still looking at the personal information on de Salva, "All I can find about his family is his wife Lisa. They've been married for almost 10 years, she appears to be the typical well-kept housewife. She doesn't work but is active with several charitable causes. There is nothing about any siblings or even his parents. Maybe we need to look into that."

"I'll start on that," Sean offered.

"Anna, come here, you said Jonathan didn't seem like the right first name so let's work on that." Anna sat on Robert's desk facing him. "You think that you may have had a case involving someone named de Salva?" Robert asked.

"Yes, I'm not really sure when but I think it must have been some time ago."

"Jonathan is 51 so if it was him he would have been young if it was in your early WSB days. Maybe an older sibling or his parents. That might be why he doesn't want anyone to know about his family," Robert suggested.

"That means he's gone through a lot of trouble to hide their identities. I think we need to look into some of my old cases. Maybe it was something I did, not you. Let me use your computer." Robert got up to let her get to work.

"Anyone need coffee while I'm up?"

"Yeah you might as well make another pot, I get the feeling we'll be here for a while," Sean said.

Ann was in the kitchen when Robert entered, she noticed he went straight to the coffee pot. "Another pot, that can't be a good sign. I take it me and mom are spending a lot of time alone tonight."

"Yeah, sorry about that sweety. We got some leads that we really need to follow." He started making coffee, "Oh how was your day with Robin?"

"It was great, I love that she gets to do all that research. I want to do that, but I want to use it to help solve crimes," She told him with a big smile. "If I was older and had my training I could be helping you find the information you need to solve this case. I don't think mom would want me out there taking risks putting myself in danger but I think this would keep her happy."

"You're right Tiffany would want you to do something safe. Robin was around your age when she wanted to become a spy or at least a police officer. Anna and I would have excepted her being a police officer but not a spy, but trust me we are both much happier she choose to go into medicine instead."

"Did you think it's too dangerous?" Ann asked.

"Well there can always be danger, no matter what you do, strange things happen every day," Robert said. "We didn't want her to become a spy because we wanted her to have a chance at a normal life."

"Oh," Ann had heard enough of her dad's stories to accept that explanation. "I'm gonna go tell mom we'll be on our own tonight."

Once he was alone Robert started trying to think of the names of some of the targets he's had. He remembered an assignment that had sent him down to Columbia, where he had planted an explosive in a building he believed was where people packaged cocaine for export. He thought there had been about 10 people killed in that explosion. Had that been de Salva's business and his partner? When the coffee was ready he took it back to the office, Robin was there. "Hi, honey what brings you here?"

"She wouldn't tell us till you got back here," Anna told him.

Robin closed the door behind him, "I know you told Sonny not to use me as a go-between, but he thought this was important and didn't want you to wait. He gave me a name for you dad, Fred Robson. I don't know what it means just that he said that was the name you wanted."

"Fred Robson, Robson." Robert thought about that name for a while. "Robson, he was a drug trafficker, when he died five members of his organization were killed with him, as well as four Columbian workers that were probably just there packaging the drugs."

Anna knew this had to have been one of Robert's assignments, "Was this the assignment you were thinking of earlier today."

"Yes," he leaned on his desk and hung his head.

Robin wasn't sure what they were talking about but she knew that it had something to do with what's been happening lately and that it was somehow connected to what Robert had done while he was gone. "Do I want to know what this is about?" she asked.

"We are getting closer to finding out who's behind all of this, and the reasons they are targeting us and Sonny," Anna told her.

"So this is all my fault," Robert said his head still down. "I've put you all in danger again."

Anna got up she went to Robert and turned him so he was facing her, Robin came and stood beside her. "You didn't do anything to put us in danger. When you did that you had to, you had no choice."

"Dad we're going to be fine, you, mom and Uncle Sean are going to stop this. Now you know why this is happening and who's behind it, they don't stand a chance against this team."

Robert took them both in his arms, "What would I do without you two?"

"Um, that might not be the only reason," Sean said from behind them. "Anna, you said you knew that name de Salva, does Ronald de Salva sound better?"

She turned to look at him, "Ronald de Salva, maybe that does sound better. Why, who is he?"

"He was a DVX agent in the 60's and 70's you apprehended him. It wasn't an actual assignment but he was a known DVX agent that the WSB was actively looking for and you were the one that found him," Sean explained.

Anna started trying to remember some of the details of what had happened and how she had found him and arrested him. "I just happened to find him, I wasn't expected to bring him in?"

"I'm trying to remember too, but I know you were never assigned to him."

"So who is Ronald de Salva to Jonathan?" Robert asked.

"I believe he's his father," Sean answered.

"You can't be serious. I killed his partner and Anna put away his father. How long was he in prison for?"

"It ended up being a life sentence, he died about six months before he was going to be released."

Robin was shocked, "So he wants Sonny's territory, and as a bonus, you two are here so he decided to go after you as well."

"That's what it looks like," Sean said, he was struggling with accepting all of this new information. "I don't know about any of you but I need something stronger the coffee, where's the bourbon?"

"It's in the living room, I think we could all use one," Robert said. They all left the office all with a look of disbelief on their faces, none of them could really believe what they had just learned. Robert went over and started pouring them all drinks. Without saying anything they started drinking, none of them had even noticed Tiffany and Ann were in the room.

Tiffany leaned towards Ann, "I don't know what happened but I don't like this, they all look like someone just died."

"Uncle Robert was fine when I was talking to him in the kitchen. When did Robin get here?"

"While you were in the kitchen," she told Ann. "Sean, is everything OK?"

At hearing her voice Sean turned realizing they were in the room with them. "Yeah, we know why this is all happening now."

"Then why do you all look like someone died?"

"I'll explain it later," Sean told her.

"Why can't you tell me now, are we all in danger or something?"

"No, nothing like that," Sean reassured her, "Anna and Robert are both being targeted but for different unconnected reasons."

"Do you want a drink as well, Tiff?" Robert offered.

"Yeah, I think I better have one at least." She took the drink Robert had already poured for her.

Anna was now sitting on the couch still trying to remember any details about Ronald de Salva. She hardly remembered his name how had she found him when other WSB agents couldn't? She started thinking about the different things Faison had gotten her to do while she worked as a double agent, was this somehow connected to that time then it hit her. "Robert, Sean come with me?" she got up and went back to the office and closed the door behind them. "Faison gave him to me. I wanted proof that I could trust him before I'd agree to work for him. I can't remember what de Salva had done, but Faison wanted him out of the DVX. He set him up, Faison told me where and when I could find him and made sure Ronald de Salva was there."

"Faison betrayed him?" Sean wanted to make sure that was what Anna had just told them.

"Yes, he knew the WSB wanted him. I think Faison actually wanted him dead but instead used him to gain my trust."

Robert was shaking his head, "That makes this even worse," he said in disbelief.

Sean and Anna both looked at him, "What do you mean?" Anna asked.

Then Robert started to laugh, but there was no humor in it. "I was given an assignment that I had to complete, I killed de Salva's business partner, not by choice but I still did it. Anna, you were the one that arrested his father, but only because his boss betrayed him. We are being targeted because of other peoples agendas, not because we were actually after either of those men."

"That's not funny Robert," Sean said seriously.

"No it's not at all," Robert agreed, "but at this point, I don't know what else to do. How fucked up is all of this?"

"Completly, Faison and the WSB strike again," Anna said dryly.

Sean looked at both his friends, could this really be happening to them again. "Do you two want another drink?"

Without looking at him Robert said, "Yeah we'll be out there in a minute." Sean turned and left without saying anything else, he understood they needed some time to process everything they had discovered this evening.

Once they were alone neither of them said anything for a few minutes. Robert had gone and sat in his chair, Anna stood looking out the window. Anna started to talk still looking outside, "How can this be happening? If we hadn't gotten back together we wouldn't have both stayed here. Now what, we're targets of convenience?"

Robert didn't answer, he knew they were rhetorical questions.

"Are we just kidding ourselves here Robert?" She finally turned to look at Robert.

"No Anna, we are finally doing what we should have done from the start." He got up and walked over to her. "We are telling each other everything, we are going to fight this together, no one is walking away, no one is giving up. Faison and the WSB not even Jonathan de Salva for that matter get to win this time."

"We are going to live in this house together for the rest of our lives."

"Now you're getting it."

They wrapped their arms around each other. "That's all I want, I just want to have a life with you. That when our friends come over it'll be to visit not to help us stop the latest threat. Why does it seem like that is such a huge thing to ask for?"

"Once we find de Salva and put him away, that is exactly what we'll do. We'll find some nice boring hobbies to pass our time," Robert teased.

"Oh no we are not going to get boring, neither of us knows how to do boring," Anna finally smiled. "We just need to not be in the line of fire every day."

Then there was a knock on the door and Robin poked her head in, "Hey is everything OK in here."

"Yeah we're good, come in sweety," Anna said stepping away from Robert. "We just needed time to talk about everything."

Robert walked up behind Anna and wrapped her in his arms again. "We know who we're looking for now, we know why he feels we've wronged him, and now we're going to bring him down. Once we have then we can go back to being over-involved in your life," Robert joked.

Robin smiled, "Oh good, something to look forward to," then they all laughed.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The next day Robert and Anna went to meet with Mac, they wanted to share all the information they had discovered the day before. Once they had explained everything Mac sat there staring at them speechless. "The biggest problem is so far we have no evidence linking de Salva to any of the things that have happened here," Robert added.

"Do you even know if he's here in Port Charles?"

"No, not yet, we haven't started to look. We only found out all this information last night," Anna told him. "Has anyone here seen Pauly Munro yet?"

"Not that's been reported to me," Mac answered. "Clayton's in today we can ask him." Mac called him into his office, while they waited he asked, "So where's Sean today?"

"Tiffany and Ann are heading home tonight so he wants to spend the day with them," Anna told him.

Mac told Clayton to come in when he knocked, "You wanted to see me."

"Yeah, we just have a few questions about Pauly Munro."

"No one has reported seeing him yet," he reported. "There is something that's bothering me though."

"What's that," Robert asked.

"One of the rookies, he gets quiet and I think a little odd whenever he's around anyone talking about Munro."

"Who is it and are they here today?" Mac asked.

"Rick Turner, he should be on shift I'm not sure if he's here in the station or out on his beat."

"Well, we should go look for him then. I think I want to witness how he reacts to being asked about Munro," Robert said. "Clayton, don't open with the Munro question I want a chance to read him."

"You got it, boss." Robert and Anna then followed him out of the office. They walked through the squad room talking to a few people as they looked around for Turner. When Clayton saw him walk in they started to make their way towards him, still talking with people along the way. When they got over to him Clayton called out to him, "Hey Turner how's it going today? Have you met Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane yet?"

"Hey, Clayton. No, I don't think I have, I've seen you both here though." He shook their hands, "Nice to meet you both, I've been hearing a lot about you both. Can I ask why they call you, boss and the chief?"

Clayton answered that for them, "Anna was chief when I started and was commissioner for a short time as well. We can't call Robert commissioner that would get too confusing, but I remember Chief Lewis always called him boss, so I kind of started that one," Anna looked at him, "Yeah I started the chief too."

"So you're fairly new to the force, how are you liking it?" Anna asked.

"Oh it's great, I always wanted to be a cop," he said proudly.

Anna started asking him a few questions about why he wanted to be a cop, she needed to get him talking. Turner seemed happy to tell Anna about himself while Robert just watched him. After another officer came over and said something to Clayton he turned back to Turner, "You just came back from walking your beat right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was just wondering if you happened to see Pauly Munro while you were out, that's the guy everyone was briefed about on Friday."

After a short pause, "Um no I didn't. This guy must be someone really important."

"He is a person of interest," Clayton answered.

Turner started to fidget a little, "Oh really what did he do?"

"He's a person of interest that may be connected to a few different ongoing investigations."

Robert had noticed the slight changes but just kept watching him. Then Anna asked, "Where were you this morning do you ever pass where those explosions happened?"

"I never really go by where Corinthos Coffee was or his warehouse, but I do pass that warehouse that was damaged in that last smalled explosion, the one where that man was killed in."

"You haven't noticed anyone hanging around there maybe behaving a little suspicious?" Anna pushed.

"Um no not really. Can I ask why you want to know?"

"Well Robert was injured when that explosion happened, we just want to find out who was behind it. Sometimes people will return to the scene of their crime to admire their handy work," Anna explained.

"Oh, right I remember reading about that while I was doing my training.

"So when was the last time you talked to Munro?" Robert asked.

"Um sorry sir, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. When was the last time he approached you for information?"

"Sir I don't know what you mean." Turner was starting to get worried, how did he know Munro had wanted information from him?

"The second Clayton brought up Munro you froze, it was just for a second but it happened. The more Clayton talked about him the more uncomfortable you got. You couldn't keep your hands still. When Anna mentioned the explosions you were hoping the conversation was going to change direction again but it didn't, then she asked about the explosion that killed Rodney Blake. That's right we know who he was and we have for a while, once you've been a cop or a spy for a while you start to trust your gut, and Baker thought someone was sniffing around for information about Rodney. Clayton believed you knew something and they were both right, weren't they?" Robert waited for him to respond, Turner just hung his head. "When was the first time Munro approached you about the explosion and whether or not Rodney'd been identified yet?"

"The day after the explosion. He approached me about a block from the warehouse and just started talking to me then asked if they knew who had been killed yet. He found me every day after, always wanting to know the same thing. When I saw his picture on Friday I freaked. I didn't know what to do, he came and found me again that day but I wouldn't say anything at all I just wanted to get away from there and I was hoping he wouldn't come looking for me again."

"The first thing you should have done when you saw that picture, was told someone that he had approached you looking for information. Did he give you money or bribe you in any other way?" Robert demanded.

"I felt more threatened by him than anything, but he did give me an envelope. I never opened it, I have it in my locker here I didn't know what to do," Turner admitted.

"Clayton, take him to Mac, he can deal with him. We got what we needed, we know Munro is in Port Charles." After Clayton and Turner had walked away Robert turned to Anna, "Now we just need to start getting proof that de Salva is behind all of this, knowing who's doing it doesn't do much if we can't prove it."

"We've given Mac and the PD more than enough to work with, can we just go home and let them do the legwork on this?"

"If you're going home then that's where I'm going," he said then pulled her into his arms. "We're getting closer Luv."

"Take me home, I don't want to have to think anymore today." Anna was still trying to wrap her head around everything they had learned the night before.

...

Sonny wasn't going to sit back and let Jonathan de Salva come into his town and destroy everything he had worked for. He didn't care where de Salva was at the moment, he knew where his businesses were. Eye for an eye, he would start taking those businesses out. He would make sure the buildings were empty when they went up in flames but in one night he wanted at least two of his nightclubs to close permanently. He was waiting for Jason to arrive, they would be meeting with one of their associates that would be leaving for Miami later today. There with his team, he would set in motion Sonny's plan.

Jason walked in, he wanted to talk to Sonny about his plan before they went through with it. "How long do we have before Don gets here?"

"At least 45 minutes, why?"

"Are you sure this is what you want to do, is this the best way to hit de Salva?" Jason asked.

"He snuck into Port Charles and hit our business like a coward, he didn't want me to know who was attacking me until it was too late. I think Scorpio was right, that last explosion was actually meant to take you out. I will not just let that go unpunished."

"I agree with that but if we make a move against him now we'll be the first people the police suspect."

"We aren't going to be anywhere near Miami when this happens, besides there is no proof that de Salva is the one that ordered the attacks here so why would we be suspected for the retaliation?"

"Mac Scorpio knows who hit our buildings, he could pass that information on the cops in Miami."

"Jason there is no proof of that, and there will be no proof to link us to what happens down in Miami. This will look like it's someone from Miami coming after him, we may even leave some evidence to point them in that direction," Sonny assured him.

"As long as you're sure this won't come back to us."

"There is no way they will be able to trace this back to us," Sonny assured him.

...

Sean had spent the day with Tiffany and Ann and had dropped them off at the airport, now he wanted to talk to Robert and Anna about whether they had learned anything new after meeting with Mac. When he walked in he didn't see them anywhere, "Robert, Anna," he called out. He checked the kitchen then walked back into the living room, as he walked towards the office he spotted them.

"Please stop yelling," Robert said quietly. He was stretched out on the couch, Anna was laying with him asleep, she was cuddled right into him, her head on his chest. "We needed a nice quiet day."

"Oh sorry buddy I didn't mean to disturb you guys," he said in a hushed voice. "Have you been here long?"

"Most of the day actually, we just didn't want to do anything that involved having to think about what's happening."

"I can talk to you later."

"Don't worry Sean you talk, just don't expect much out of me," Anna said without opening her eyes.

"So you talked to Mac this morning right?"

"Yeah, we told him everything we figured out last night. While we were there we talked to an officer that told us Pauly Munro had approached him looking for information about Rodney," Robert told him.

"So he's here."

"Well he was still here on Friday, that was the last time he saw him."

"Shouldn't someone be out there looking for him?" Sean asked.

"Yeah and they all work for the PCPD or Corinthos."

"Robert we need to know where he is."

"Yeah, but I don't have to be the one that finds him. We don't want anyone to know we're working this case remember. We are using the resources available to us to get the results we need."

"Sean we are not working today," Anna added sleepily.

"OK, I get it. Are we working tomorrow?"

"Maybe," Robert said with a smile.

"Well, I'm going to go make some calls in your office then and let you get back to doing nothing." He smiled then started to walk out of the room.

"Thank you," Anna called as he walked away. "I think you should take me up to our room now, he might want to talk to us some more if we stay here," she said with a laugh.

"Oh, we can't have that." They got up and headed for the stairs. "Once I get you up there," Robert started.

"No we aren't doing that yet, you still have to take it easy."

"I'll be fine."

"With everything that's going on I need you is top form, I won't be selfish and risk injuring you worse." Robert looked at her like she was being ridiculous, "Robert this is us, we tend to get very physical, we could easily hurt your ribs," she said giving him a knowing smile.

When they got to their room he led her over to the window, "Fine I'll settle for holding you tonight." Anna leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her. "I really love this view, especially when I'm looking at it over your shoulder."

"We will get to look out at this view for a long time yet." They stood quietly looking out into the night. "Robert I'm so tired of worrying, I want all of this to be behind us. All I want is to have our life together and not worry if there's someone out there plotting against us."

"I know, that's all I want too. We'll get that." Then he kissed her neck slowly moving up to her earlobe.

"Mmmm, Robert we aren't doing anything tonight."

"Are you turning me down?"

"I hate it, but yes I am." She turned in his arms, "You need to heal, we don't know what's coming next."

"OK fine, but once I'm healed,"

"Once you're healed I'll be dragging you in here and having my way with you," Anna smiled then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "How are we going to get proof that links de Salva to all of this?"

"I'm not sure, he's been covering his tracks very well, for a long time. There has to be something that he's overlooked, we just have to find it. Come on let's get comfy," he led her over to their bed, then she curled up beside him when they were both on the bed. "I was thinking about sending Sean to Ravinview, he might be able to get some answers that we didn't get over the phone."

"That makes sense, we need to find out how Putnam got out of there." Robert kissed her neck as she spoke. "Do you think Rodney was the only one that would have been to where ever Putnam was staying here? If we can find out where he was staying we might be able to find out who else was there, or arranged it for him."

"That's good too, I doubt Rodney was the one that arranged that," Robert agreed, as his hands roamed under her top. "He might have been Putnam's contact here, but I would bet someone more important and trusted in de Salva's organization set that up."

"We should probably try talking to Putnam tomorrow then, even if he's still kind of out of it, he might give away where he was staying," Anna suggested.

"OK, we have a plan of action. Now I want to get a little action," he said giving her a devilish grin.

"You're being bad," she smiled back.

"But you like it," he sat up and pulled off his shirt. "Come here," he pulled her on to him so she was straddling him, "make sure you're gentle with me."

"We should wait."

"You don't want to wait, I want you now Anna."

She smiled again, "You let me know if you feel any pain in your ribs," then she leaned down and kissed him.

...

Robert and Anna were standing outside of Grant Putnam's room at GH waiting until his doctor was done examining him, they would be allowed to go in after that. "Do you think he'll actually be able to tell us anything?" Anna asked.

"We have to try, he might let something slip and not even realize it."

Anna nodded she knew it might not work, but agreed they had to try, "When does Sean's plane leave?"

Robert checked his watch, "He should have left about an hour ago, with any luck he'll be back this time tomorrow with some answers."

Just then the doctor came out, "You can go in now, he's calm right now so it should be a good time to talk to him."

"Thank you," Anna said, then they went into the room. Putnam was still in restraints, he looked at them as they entered and grinned. "Hello, Grant."

"Anna, I don't get many visitors other than the doctors."

"Grant we came here to talk to you," Anna continued. "We want to record this conversation as well."

"Did Robert take you out for dinner like he promised?"

Putnam clearly remembered the last time they had talked to him Anna thought before she spoke again. "Actual there was an accident that kept us from keeping our reservations. How are you doing here?"

"I miss getting to watch TV, it had been so long since I could watch whatever I wanted."

"You got to do that at your motel room. Did you have any belongings there, we could them bring to you?"

"They won't let me have them anyway."

"Maybe not right now but they would eventually, I would think that if you were at a motel they would get rid of your stuff when you don't come back." Anna wanted to make him feel like he could trust her.

"You're probably right."

"So I've talked to the commissioner and he has agreed to make sure you won't go back to Ravinview. He will arrange for you to go to a different facility where Jonathan can't find you," Robert said. He hoped that if Putnam knew they already knew who had gotten him out he might tell them something.

"Jonathan?"

"Yes, you met him didn't you?" Robert asked.

"Rodney, he would come to visit me. Pauly, he was angry all the time. Then there was the other two, maybe one of them was Jonathan."

"Yeah maybe one of them was. I know you saw Rodney here in Port Charles, did you see the other men here as well?"

"After I got out of Ravinview I only saw Rodney until I got here. Why hasn't he come to see me lately?"

"That accident I mentioned, he was hurt and can't come see you," Anna told him. So far Putnam was cooperating and he was giving them little bits of information she didn't want to say anything that might upset him.

"Did Pauly hurt him?"

"What makes you say that Grant," Robert asked.

"He's always so angry, I think he'd like hurting people."

"You didn't say whether you wanted us to pick up your belongings for you or not, we could have them brought here and put in storage," Anna offered.

"Yeah, OK"

"So you would like us to pick up your belongings, where are they?"

"What?"

"Grant we are offering to pick up your belongings. Do you want us to do that?" Anna asked again.

"I think one of de Salva's men would have done that by now."

"Oh OK, that's good. Do you want them to bring your belongings here, we could contact them for you," Robert offered.

"Rodney would have to do that, I only have his number."

"We'll stop in to see him when we leave here. Who's de Salva?" Robert asked.

"No, you can't do that Scorpio. I can only talk to Rodney."

"He doesn't have his phone with him right now," Robert noticed Putnam was starting to get a little agitated.

"He's coming for you Scorpio, and Anna. He doesn't like you, but he wouldn't let me hurt her yet. I had to make sure she stayed alive for now, but I get to kill her."

"Who doesn't like us?" Robert asked.

"No, no Scorpio. You'd like me to tell you that, wouldn't you? It'll be a better as a surprise, more fun if you don't know." Putnam just stared at him. "He told me I would get to kill your lovely Anna Devane when the time was right, you too. I just have to wait." Then Putnam started to laugh.

"Grant who told you that?"

"The big cheese Scorpio," then he laughed again.

Anna came closer to Robert, "I think we've gotten all we can for today, we can try again tomorrow or the next day."

"Yeah, you're right." Robert looked back at the still laughing Putnam. "We'll come back another time Grant."

"Scorpio, I get to kill Anna."

They could still hear him laughing when they were in the hallway. "Come on Luv let's go, we should go find Robin."

"Yeah after hearing Putnam brag about eventually getting to kill me I'd like to see her. Did you record the entire conversation?"

"Yeah I got it all, from the second we walked through the door. We'll take it down to headquarters after." They walked towards the elevators, Robin should be in the research lab today, so they would look there first. When they got there they saw her working away at her computer, Robert opened the door, "Knock knock. Hi sweety, can we interrupt?"

Robin looked up, "Hi dad, of course, you can." She noticed the look on Anna's face, "Hey mom what happened?"

"We just talked to Grant Putnam," Anna wrapped her arms around herself.

"I take it that didn't go well."

Anna walked over and hugged her, "I need this first, then we can talk about that."

Robin hugged her back, "We don't have to talk about him at all if that's what you want."

"We were hoping he would let something slip that would tie him to de Salva and everything that's happened here. We didn't get enough to make a case against him but he did mention his name," Robert told her.

"And that he would get to kill us when the time was right."

"What? Mom, that's awful."

"That's why we came to find you, we needed a little distraction," Robert told her.

"I could use one too, Carly has been at the hospital all morning and it seems like every time I walk out that door she appears. Do you have time for lunch?"

"We have all the time you need," Robert told her. Right then his phone rang, "After this we have time, excuse me." He went into the hall to answer it, "Hey Sean, what's up?"

"Robert I wanted to check with you before I went any farther here."

"What's going on?"

"I'm getting nowhere trying to get information here. I could if I was here on WSB business, but I won't do that if you're still against it."

"Would the WSB have to know you've been there or why you are asking questions?" Robert asked.

"No, I just need the extra pull to get in to talk to the director here. I believe I've talked to the same woman that has already given you information," Sean explained.

Robert didn't really like it but as long as the WSB didn't need to get involved he would have to be OK with it. "Yeah do it, Sean, we need to get that information."

"You've got it, buddy." Then the line went dead.

Robert turned to go back into the lab, when he did he saw Bobbie walking towards him. "Hello Bobbie, do you have a few minutes?"

"Yeah for you I do. What's up?"

"I've wanted to talk to you for a while now but I never seem to see you on you're own."

"Oh OK, about what?" Bobbie asked.

"I think I owe you an apologie. When I first came back here I only wanted to do the job I was here for and I was a complete jerk. I had come here, where so many people had cared for me, had been my friends, who had mourned my death and I was a complete ass." Robert took her hand, "I never said this and I should have, a lot sooner than this. Bobbie, I am so sorry about Tony, you were both such good friends to me. I should have mourned him with you when he passed away."

Bobbie smiled, "I knew you were in there. Hello, my old friend." Then a single tear ran down her cheek and she hugged him.

When she let him go he looked her in the eye, "When he died I was shocked, I had come here to stop the outbreak, but I didn't do it fast enough and it cost a dear friend his life, as well as others. I wanted to stay disconnected from that and I wouldn't let myself mourn him. I should have been there for you and your family."

"Robert I forgive you. Anna and I have talked and she told me a little about why you stayed away. I had noticed a big change in you when you came back here and I actually didn't like who you had become."

"Oh thanks," he smiled. "I know I could be horrible at times."

"Yes you could," she agreed with a smile. "Then something wonderful happened. You found a reason to change all that, and that reason I believe is in that lab. Your family always meant the world to you, I am so happy for you and Anna."

"Thank you, Bobbie."

"Is she still hiding in there I was hoping to get a chance to give her a piece of my mind again." Came a voice from behind Robert.

Bobbie looked past Robert, "Why must you do that? Just because you're having a bad day, it doesn't mean you need to come here and pick fights."

"She deserves it."

Robert turned, "Carly I take it."

"Um, yes I am." she looked at him then realized she knew who he was. "Really mom why are you talking to this man, he turned his back on everyone that ever cared about him, I guess that's where his daughter got it from."

"You take that back Carly, I will not let you talk to my friend like that. You know nothing about what happened and you have no right to pass judgment on him," Bobbie snapped at her.

"Fine whatever. I still don't understand why you are wasting your time talking to him."

"Robert Scorpio has been my friend for a very long time, he is actually Lucas' godfather. Sometimes people make choices that they later regret, that doesn't make them a bad person. I forgave you didn't I?"

"You should listen to your mother. If you had said that to me instead of Robert you would be on the floor bleeding for talking about my family like that." None of them had notice Anna or Robin come out of the lab. "You think you know so much about my family and what we've been through. Did you give up everything you love to protect your family? Did you find the strength to continue when you were diagnosed with a deadly illness or struggle to find out who you really were after a head injury? No, you found out who your birth mother was, came here and destroyed her marriage. You hide the identity of your child's father for years. You helped another man keep a child away from his real father. Robin told the truth both times and now you hate her for it, fine that's between the two of you, but don't judge other people if you don't want them to judge you." Anna took a deep breath then looked at Bobbie. "I'm sorry Bobbie but I needed to get that out."

"Bobbie we'll talk soon," Robert told her. "Thank you for being such a good friend."

"Yes we will, and Anna we have to do lunch again soon," Bobbie said, she clearly didn't blame Anna for losing it on Carly.

"Come on ladies." Robert walked past Carly, put a hand on each of their back then lead Anna and Robin away.

"What you're on their side now?" Carly questioned after they'd walked away.

"You want to know whose side I'm on? Mine. What did Anna say that was a lie? You have no idea about what Robert and Anna have been through and for you to talk to them like you do is just wrong. Your problem is with Robin, not her parents. They have all been my friends for a long time and that isn't going to change." Bobbie took a breath before continuing, "You came here looking for a fight, you just weren't expecting to get that kind of response. If you think for one minute Anna wouldn't kick your ass, talk about her family like that again in front of her."

"You would let your so-called friend do that?"

"She is my friend and we are done talking about this. Like I said you came here to take your bad mood out on Robin, this time you got more then you expected, end of story."

"Fine but I'm not done with Robin," Carly insisted.

"That is your choice. I have to get back to work and I think you should find something else to do with your day then hang out here to annoy Robin." Carly agreed to leave then she and Bobbie walked away together.

...

Mac sat at his desk, Robert had just played him the recording of their conversation with Putnam. "That's not much yet other than the death threats. Are you going to try and talk to him again?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, we are going to go back again tomorrow or the next day. We may have to wait a couple days for him to want to talk to us again, we aren't giving up on getting information out of him."

"The longer we were in there with him the odder his behavior became," Anna said she was sitting on the couch in Mac's office. "I think it'll take a few visits to get everything we need out of him, we just have to remember not to push him too far."

"This is a good start, the names he did mention match with a few we have. Do you think he really doesn't know that Jonathan is de Salva's first name?"

"It's hard to say. It sounded like he didn't but he could have been playing us. When he finally did say his last name I think Putnam slipped, I don't think he meant to say that," Anna speculated.

"I think that was why he said head cheese after, he caught his mistake and stopped himself from repeating it. He might be nuts but he is very calculating as well," Robert added as he joined Anna on the couch. "One thing was very clear, he was looking forward to what he saw as his reward."

"Yeah, that was pretty creepy, listening to him brag about that couldn't have been easy Anna."

"No, it wasn't, I think he hates us as much as de Salva does," Anna agreed.

"Robert you said Sean went down to Ravinview, do you know if he's having any luck there?"

"Well, he called me earlier while we still were at the hospital. He told me he was having trouble getting in to talk to the director so he had to play the WSB card to get in," Robert explained. "Hopefully he can get some kind of information for us."

"I thought you didn't want them involved," Anna was a little surprised to hear that.

"That was why he called me. He said he just needed that pull to get in, but there's no need to contact the WSB or communicate about what he was doing there or why he needs the information."

"When do you expect him back?" Mac asked.

"It could be tomorrow, it could be longer. It all depends on how long it takes him to get what he's looking for."

"Well I wish we were getting evidence faster but I guess I can't complain," Mac said. "Hopefully it doesn't take too much longer to get what we need."

"I wish we knew where de Salva was, Baker tells me he hasn't been seen at any of his businesses in Miami in close to a month."

"He has to be here then," Anna concluded. "It's the only thing that makes sense. He wanted to be here to watch Sonny's businesses go up in smoke. He probably wanted to be here to control Putnam as well. Putnam did say he was told he had to keep me alive. After he took me I bet he had to report in."

"If he's here, he's staying well hidden. We'd have better luck finding one of his associates and hoping they lead us to him," Mac suggested.

"We having a hard time finding any of them too though," Robert offered. "They have to be around here somewhere. I wish we knew more about his organization."

"He has done an amazing job separating himself from anything that would indicate he has anything to do with any illegal activities. How are we going to find out who works for him if we can't even prove he's doing anything illegal?" Mac wondered.

"There has to be something, we just have to find it," Anna said, she was trying to stay positive.

"Yeah, you're right," Mac agreed. "So Robert how are you feeling, how are your ribs?"

"We should have stopped and had them looked at while we were at GH earlier."

"I think it was a good thing we left when we did, I had just apologized to Bobbie, it wouldn't have been good if you beat up her daughter, even if she did deserve it," Robert said with a smile and a little pride.

"Carly was bothering Robin again I take it."

"And talking like she knew why Robert had been gone. I'd love to get a chance to show her my shoe." Both Robert and Mac started to laugh. "What these are nice shoes?" Anna said with a mischievous smile admiring her feet.

"I'll take your word for that thanks," Mac smiled. Then he looked at Robert, "Are your ribs or your head still bothering you?"

"The headaches are completely gone, my ribs are still a little tender but they've gotten a lot better. I'm able to move fairly well," he said then smiled at Anna. "I think I just need to start stretching and moving more."

"It's been a week since you were released, and they did say to come in after a week," Anna reminded him.

"OK, we can go back and see about getting my ribs looked at."

They said goodbye and walked out of Mac's office, Anna looked at him as they walked, she noticed he was smiling at her. "What? I'd like to know that you're alright." He didn't say anything just kept smiling, "Last night was nice but I want to know you can get um, be more involved without hurting yourself."

"So last night was good but you want great," he grinned.

Anna smiled at him, "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing at all, let's go get these ribs looked at."

When they got to the hospital they went to the nurses' station to find out if Robert could get in to be examined. While they waited Robert noticed Patrick talking to someone. Whoever it was seemed to be flirting with him, he pointed them out to Anna and they both watched for a while. "Well at least he doesn't seem to be interested in whoever that is, that's good."

Then the woman turned her head just enough and Anna saw who it was, "That bitch is going too far." Anna walked over to them. "What, you though if you can't go antagonize Robin you'll come here and flirt with Patrick to cause problems in their relationship. You are a real piece of work you know that."

"Anna this isn't our fight." Robert had followed her.

"You might want to back off or I'll have no choice but to make you," Carly said full of attitude.

"Oh, little girl you have no idea who you are talking to! I will take great pleasure in showing you a thing or two about respect."

Patrick stepped in between them, "Ladies there is no need for any of this. Robert a little help here."

"Oh hell no, if you're dumb enough to stand in front of Anna when all she wants to knock Carly out, I'll pick you up off the floor but that's it."

Robert's comment seemed to make Carly rethink getting into it with Anna. "So Robin has to send her mommy in to fight for her," she said as if this was just a waste of her time.

"Robin doesn't need my help at all to kick your ass. She's just less likely to actually do it then I am."

"Don't make me laugh." Carly turned when some taped her shoulder, she was surprised to see Robin standing there. Not as surprised as she was when Robin punched her in the face, Carly was knocked backward into the nurses' station.

Robert let out a little cheer. "Yes! That's my girl."

"Wholy crap, Robin," Patrick said in surprise.

Anna helped Carly steady herself again, "If you don't have business here I suggest you leave."

"This isn't over by any means."

"That's good, but it is for today," Robin told her.

"Was that really just because she was flirting with me?" Patrick asked.

"She was what?" Robin asked.

"Well that was why I walked over here, but she had pissed me off earlier and had spent the morning getting in Robin's face because she was upset about something. She was the one looking for a fight," Anna told him.

"What are you guys doing back here?" Robin asked. She wasn't going to talk about what had just happened. It wasn't right that Carly should both her parents when it's her Carly's upset with.

"I wanted to get my ribs checked out. Make sure everything is healing nicely."

"Oh, so you're just waiting to get looked at?" Patrick asked. Robert told him he was, "Well I have some time I can have a look at those ribs," he offered. "Come with me." Once they were alone in the exam room Patrick asked, "So what happened out there?"

"It's just what Anna said. I mostly got filled in on Robin and Carly's past over lunch, and if you know what's good for you I wouldn't let Carly use you to get to Robin."

"Yeah, they don't like each other. Take off your shirt."

Robert did as he was asked, "That might be the understatement of the year."

Patrick smiled, he knew Robert was right. "What about your head, still having headaches?"

"No, I haven't had one in a couple days now."

"How does your side feel, any pain?"

"There's still a little tenderness, but I wouldn't call it actual pain."

"Does it hurt when I do this?" Patrick asked lifting Robert arm over his head.

"Like I said there's a little tender but it doesn't hurt." Patrick continued to examine him. "I mean it, don't let Carly cause problems for you and Robin. She doesn't care what she has to do to hurt Robin. You say you serious and want a relationship with Robin, make sure Carly doesn't get in the way of that."

"You think she'd try to break us up?"

"For a neurosurgeon, you're an idiot Patty Cake. They hate each other that is plain to see, of course, she'd try breaking you up, especially if she thinks you two might love each other just to hurt Robin."

"I love how your advice comes with an insult as an added bonus," Patrick said with a smile. "You seem to be healing very nicely."

"So am I doing well enough to do some strenuous activities?"

"What exactly do you have in mind?"

Robert smiled at him, "I doubt you want to know the actual answer, but my full participation is missed."

Patrick smiled and shook his head slightly, "Um yeah, that shouldn't be a problem."

"OK, that's good. Are you and Robin busy tonight? We should take our ladies out, I think they could use it," he said as he put his shirt back on.

"Yeah I'd like that, we might want to go find them before they start a fight club out there," Patrick said with a laugh. "I can't believe Robin walked up and hit Carly."

"Robin has Anna's temper, but not her training, that punch was from anger."

"I guessing if Anna had hit her, she would have knocked her out cold," Patrick asked as they left the exam room.

"Why do you think I wasn't getting in between that. You do not want to be on the receiving end of the Devane temper, trust me."

"Oh I know, I've had a few previews, and I will try to avoid getting to know it better."

Still waiting at the nurses' station Robin saw them coming, it looked like they were joking around with each other. "Dad actually likes Patrick doesn't he?"

"He won't admit that to you, but he wouldn't object too loudly if let's say he got asked a certain question," Anna hinted.

Robin pretended to be shocked, then smiled. "We are so not there, but I understand what you mean."

When Robert and Patrick joined them Patrick asked, "You're off soon right Robin?"

"I already am, why?"

"Well we are taking the two sexiest women in Port Charles out for a night on the town, I even happen to know a little place to do some slow dancing. Maybe we can show them a move or two."

"Patrick, don't worry, mom and I have the moves. I just hope you can keep up," Robin teased.

"Me, what about Robert?"

Standing beside Anna, "Patrick my boy, all my best moves happen with this lady," he said as he put his arm around her.

Anna smiled, "Are you ready to show off your moves Scorpio?" she asked playfully.

He patted he bottom, "Yup, all your favorite moves."

Anna smile grew, "Um, we should get out of here. We need to get ready for tonight. What time are we going out?"

Patrick couldn't help but smile, then looked at his watch. "Why don't we pick you up at 7:30? I'll make the reservations," Patrick offered and they all agreed.

Robin hadn't missed what was going on either, "K, see you two at 7:30." She pulled Patrick aside once they'd walked away, "They don't even care that I know they're going home to have sex."

"What's wrong with that? When we're their age if I get taken out of commission for I week I hope you can't wait to have your way with me either."

"Oh god, Patrick stop it."

Patrick couldn't help but smile, "He didn't come out and say it, but I think your mom wanted to make sure his ribs were healed enough to get a good work out."

"Stop it," she said and he started to laugh. "Now please stop talking about it."

"Our sex life or theirs?" he teased.

"Patrick!"

"If we leave now you could be calling out my name like that in a much more private setting. I bet someone will be calling out a different name soon too."

Robin covered her ears, "You need to stop, you really do."

"OK, I'll stop," he took her in his arms. "I need you, Robin."

"You're just saying that to score points after torturing me," she smiled up at him.

"Well yeah that, and because I am now scared of you right hook," he teased.

...

"Good morning," Anna said then kissed him. "I knew you'd sleep in this morning."

"Good morning Luv, is this a stay in bed kind of day?"

"Last night was amazing, a night of dancing and great sex and you want more."

"More time in bed yes. If we don't get out of bed we don't have to think about anything going on on the other side of that door."

"I think we've had this conversation before, it won't go away unless we deal with it."

"We can deal with it later," Robert moved closer and put his head on her chest. "We're waiting for information anyway, stay here with me."

"If you're here with me I will," she smiled and started running her fingers through his hair. "How are you feeling this morning, we didn't overdo it last night did we?"

"No I feel fine, it was good to move and stretch. My ribs are no more tender then they were yesterday." Robert closed his eyes, "My life is good right now."

"OK, we'll stay in bed unless we get more information."

"That's a deal. Now close your eyes, we should rest some more."

"Are you sure you're feeling OK, I've agreed to spend the day in bed and you want to sleep?"

"Rest now, then sex."

Anna laughed, "There it is, yeah you're fine." Anna put her arms around him and closed her eyes. She felt like she had just drifted off to sleep when the phone rang. She grabbed it quickly, not wanting it to disturb Robert. "Hello."

"Anna good you're there. Have you heard about what happened down in Miami?" Mac asked.

"No, why what is it?"

"It's on the news, there were two suspicious fires last night, both destroying nightclubs."

Anna reached for the remote with her free hand, "What?"

"And guess who owned those nightclubs?"

"Jonathan de Salva." Anna finally found the remote, she started looking for the news story.

"You got it."

"K, I've found the newscast about it."

"I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye," Anna hung up. "Robert are you awake?"

"Yeah, sort of. What's going on?" He sat up and they watched the news report in silence. After talking about the fires that had kept the Miami fire department busy most of the night, the reporter said that club owner Jonathan de Salva couldn't be reached for comment at the moment because he was out of town on an extended business trip.

"Well, I guess de Salva will be leaving Port Charles shortly if he hasn't already."

"Yeah, I guess so," Anna agreed. "What the hell was Corinthos thinking?"

"I wish I knew. Does this mean we have to get out of bed?"

"Why, what are we going to do? We can yell at Corinthos whenever we see him next." Anna laid back. "Did this just get worse or better for us?"

Robert laid back beside her, "I really don't know, but I think Corinthos just made himself enemy number one."

...

Sonny had watched the news early in the morning and was now waiting to hear from his associates in Miami. The plan had gone perfectly, the fires were started within twenty minutes of each other and there had been no one in either of the buildings at the time. Jonathan de Salva will know this was a targeted attack against him, whether or not he would know who was behind it Sonny didn't know.

Sonny was in deep thought when Jason came in, "They've left Port Charles, de Salva and Conners got a plane to New York about half an hour ago."

"Just the two of them?"

"Yes, I don't know who else was in Port Charles. They are doing everything to stay out of sight. That's why I just went to the airport and waited."

"Well, at least now we know de Salva was here. If only him and Conners left then Munro most still be around, and there's likely a few more of his men here. It has to look like just business has brought them back to Miami so they can't show up with an entourage of muscle."

"Now that their boss is out of town they might get careless."

"Exactly," Sonny agreed. "We need to try and find some of his men while he is distracted. If we can get Munro I think we should turn him over to Scorpio."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, Scorpio is being upfront with us, and we all want the same thing. To stop de Salva we are going to have to pick apart his organization."

"Scorpio will give him over to the cops."

"Yeah that's fine, they can work on getting the information they need to keep him locked up. We can even work on finding something they can use against him. Once Munro is put away will de Salva leave him there or risk exposing himself and their connection."

Jason agreed that was a good plan. "I'm going to go get started on this," he turned and left Sonny alone again.

...

Jonathan was trying to remain calm, he was now on his way back to Miami and knew he would be bombarded with questions as soon as he got off the plane. The reporters are sure to be waiting for him when they land. He hadn't really thought about what he was going to say to any of them about his nightclubs going up in flames, but that was probably for the better. They surely can't expect him to know why any of this has happened. What was bothering him the most was who could be behind this. He knew Morgan had been asking around Port Charles trying to find out who was behind what happened there, but he was confident that there was nothing to link him to that. Corinthos may have the resources to find out about his other line of work but on paper, he was a legitimate nightclub owner, but if there was nothing to link him to the explosion then Corinthos couldn't be behind it.

Then there's Scorpio and Devane. The more he thought about whether they could be the ones behind it the less he thought it could be them. For one they have both been in Port Charles for months. If they had done this they surely wouldn't have had anyone else do it for them. Besides he was sure there was no way they could know anything about him. Grant Putnam had only ever heard his last name, so even if they looked into every de Salva and they came across his name they would only find a successful businessman. Rodney had died before he could have said anything to anyone so he didn't talk.

Was this another threat from a different competitor that had noticed his absence from Miami and had decided to make a move on his territory? Why was this happening now? He was so close to taking down Corinthos now he has to deal with this. Would Corinthos have time to rebuild before he could make his next move? When the pilot announced they were preparing for landing he took a deep breath and tried to think about what he would say. Jim was beside him, they were going to tell everyone they had been in New York working on plans to expand their restaurant business when they heard the shocking news. He was sure the next few days all he was going to be dealing with was reporters and police.

...

Robert and Anna had been at the PCPD for most of the afternoon. There wasn't really much they could do in regards to the fires at de Salva's clubs, but they were hoping something useful would come from this. When de Salva had landed in Miami he had told the reporters waiting for him he had flown in from New York. As soon as they had heard that they started checking that information, it had checked out. They all knew there were flights to New York leaving from Port Charles all the time. So they checked that out as well, and sure enough, Jonathan de Salva and Jim Conners had both been on a flight that left Port Charles early that morning.

They were in Mac's office, "We can prove they were here now but I don't know what good that does if we can't tie them to anything else."

"They had made sure to cover their tracks getting here, they must have been too distracted to be careful this morning," Robert suggested.

"We might not be able to prove when they got to Port Charles, but if we can find out when they left Miami, we might have something," Anna added.

"That still doesn't prove that he's done anything here."

"No Mac it doesn't but we need to start somewhere. Every little piece we can add to this will build the case we need. I don't care how long this takes we are going to get the evidence to stop him and put him away." Robert looked at Mac, "We are not giving up on this."

Mac smiled he had forgotten how driven Robert could be, "We're going to get him. Have you heard from Sean yet?"

"He called last night to say he was waiting for the director to return from some conference, and it could be a few days before he gets in to see him. He hasn't called today at all." Robert told him, then Anna's phone rang.

"Maybe that's him," Mac wondered.

Anna looked at the number and smiled, "No it's not," then she answered. "Hello... Really, that's great... Yes of course... We're at police headquarters... Yeah, just ask to be shown to commissioner Scorpio's office... I'm not kidding and no he not... Alright, see you soon." Anna hung up, she noticed both of them looking at her, so she just smiled. "It has nothing to do with the case."

Robert knew she wasn't going to tell them who had just called, that little grin on her face told him that. "So I guess we aren't going anywhere yet."

"Smart and good looking, I knew there was a reason I keep you around," she teased.

"Well, at least I've got something going for me."

Mac followed Robert's lead and didn't bother asking who was on their way to see them. "Who did you put in charge of looking into when de Salva left Miami?"

"I talked to Young, I believe he said he was going to work on it with James Lewis," Anna answered.

"That's good, James is going to be an amazing detective. He's young but since you were abducted, Baker, Young, and Clayton have all taken him under their wings and are showing him so much. They request him to work with them all the time. I only see Guy once in a while but I'm sure he's very proud of him," Mac told them.

"Of course he is," Anna agreed. They continued talking Robert and Anna sat on the couch and Mac at his desk. They knew that right now they just had to wait and that soon enough there would be another lead to follow. Sean would check in soon, hopefully with some useful information.

"I hear you went out with Robin and Patrick last night. Will I only get invites if I get a girlfriend?"

"Well that would help, you would look ridiculous slow dancing by yourself," Robert teased.

"Was that Patrick's or your idea?" Anna asked.

"Um, I'll say ours. We felt you and Robin needed to go out and unwind. We were a little worried we might be the ones that your aggregations would be taking out on otherwise," Robert joked.

"I had a great time and both your methods worked wonders in helping me to relax," she smiled at him.

"Yeah I need a girlfriend," Mac said and they all laughed. A knock on his door caused them to stop laughing, Anna looked at her watch and smiled. "Yeah," Mac called out.

"Sir there's someone here asking to see you," Taylor told him.

"Well show them in."

"Yes sir."

Mac looked up to see a striking blonde standing in the doorway of his office, "I hope I can help you."

"Commissioner Scorpio?" Standing in the doorway the couch was hidden from view by the still open door.

Mac stood up, "Yes, what can I do for you?"

"Down boy."

The blonde smiled when Robert spoke, "Sorry, that's the one I'm looking for." She looked around the door, Robert was already standing, a big smile on his face. "Scorpio, for someone that was dead for 15 years you look amazing."

"And you're as beautiful as ever." He walked over and kissed her.

She put her hands on his face, "It really is you." A single tear rolled down her cheek, he wiped it away then took her in his arms, they stood there just hugging each other.

Mac was watching all of this with a very confused look on his face when he looked at Anna he was even more confused, she was watching them with a big smile on her face. "Anna, why are you just sitting there?"

"Like Anna has anything to worry about," she said still hugging Robert.

"You're right Mac," Anna got up and walked over to them, "Where's my hug?" Robert let her go then Anna gave her a hug as well.

Anna let her go then she looked back at Robert, "I expect a full explanation Scorpio."

"Yeah me too," Mac said still wondering who had just walked into his office.

Robert smiled, he had forgotten Mac was even there. "Mac I'd like to introduce you to Katherine Delafield. Kate this is my brother Mac."

"Robin told me there was a brother. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Kate said and gave him a quick hug, then turned back to Robert. "It didn't matter how many times I talked to you on the phone, a part of me still wasn't sure this could be true." She looked at Anna, "I had heard about you years ago, I called Robin and she told me all about what had happened to you. I'm so happy you're both back."

"Speaking of Robin she'll be excited to see you," Anna said.

Kate smiled, "Oh I can't wait to see her either."

"We can head over to the hospital any time you want," Robert offered

"Let me know when you hear from Sean, I want to know what he finds out," Mac told them.

"Of course, we'll try talking to Putnam tomorrow, and I think I also need to talk to another party involved in all this," Robert said, "but that can wait till tomorrow as well."

"You really think Corinthos is going to tell you anything about his involvement?" Mac asked.

Robert knew Mac didn't know about the agreement they had made with Sonny and Jason. "I have to try, he might not admit to any wrongdoing but he must have found something out do have ordered that kind of response."

"Robby I am inviting myself to whatever you guys do tonight, I can't let you wander around this town with two such beauties all by yourself." Robert just smiled at him.

"Sean is involved in this too?" Kate asked as they were leaving Mac's office.

Robert nodded, "Yeah he's helping us out, just like old times."

"He's actually staying with us when he's here," Anna told her. They had been talking a lot since Kate had let them use the cottage so Anna had been keeping her up to date on what was happening.

"So did you know Kate was coming today?" Robert asked.

"No, not until she called me."

"My concert in New York is getting close so I decided to come here. I can practice out at the cottage during the day and visit in the evenings."

When they got to the hospital they went to the nurses' station on the main floor and had Robin paged. They were talking while they waited, Kate had taken Robert's arm and was leaning into him. Anna had her back to them talking to the nurse working there. When Maxie came around the corner she noticed the woman with her uncle. "Hey leggie blonde, you should probably know my uncle in a relationship."

"Well hello not so leggie blonde, I know he is thanks," she said with a smile. Robert was trying not to laugh.

"Really?" Maxie asked suspiciously.

Anna turned around with a smile on her face, "Thank you, Maxie, don't worry I know all about these two." Robert could no longer hold back his laughter.

"Well I'm glad you think this is so funny," Maxie shot him an angry look.

He pulled himself together then said, "Maxie, I'd like to introduce you to our friend Kate. Kate this is Maxie Jones, she's Mac's stepdaughter."

"Frisco and Felicia's baby, oh my goodness you were still a newborn the last time I saw you. You've grown into a beautiful young woman."

"Kate?" Robin had come to answer the page, she hurried over and they hugged each other.

"Look at you, you're beautiful. All grown up and a doctor."

Robin blushed a little, she could see the pride on Kate's face, "So what brings you here?"

"If you ask Maxie I'm making a play for your dad," she joked.

Robin smiled, "Yeah OK," they both laughed a little. "It's so great to see you, but seriously what brings you to Port Charles?"

"Your dad," she smiled, "no I wanted to come see all of you actually. I really wanted to come visit and I had time before my concert in New York," Kate told her. "I guess a part of me needed to see for myself that Robert really is alive."

"Why is it so funny that a hot blonde could be after your dad?" Maxie sounded little offended when she asked.

"Maxie if some random woman was hitting on Robert I would have a problem with that. That's not what's happening here," Anna told her.

"Maxie once upon a time I was very much in love with this man, we were almost married. There was one small problem though, even though I knew he loved me, he also loved someone else and I just couldn't compete with her. When I realized he could never fully commit to me I made the choice to walk away."

"So what happened to her?" Maxie asked a little rudely.

"Ah, that would be me."

"What kind of weird love triangle is this? You are all friends even though you stole her man?"

"Hey, there was no man stealing, and it wasn't a love triangle," Robert insisted. "There was a lot going on at the time, including Anna and I learning more about what had really been behind us breaking up in the first place. There was a threat from our past that was putting us all in danger, most importantly Robin life was in danger."

"It didn't matter how often I told Robert he was spending to much time with us, he still insisted on being there to protect us."

"I was left looking in on this amazing family that would do anything for each other. Robert and I loved each other but Anna and Robin would always come before I did. Robert and I parted as friends, and they finally admitted what so many other people already knew."

"What was that?" Maxie asked.

"That they love each other and always had," Robin smiled.

"Robin wrote me this wonderful letter all about your wedding and how beautiful it was. I could tell you were both very much in love, and that Robin couldn't have been happier that you were finally back together," Kate admitted with a smile.

"You people are weird, that's all I have to say," Maxie said shaking her head.

"Why don't you and Georgie come over later, you're dad's already invited himself to join us, we might as well have a little get together at the house," Anna suggested.

"OK, Georgie will love to hear all about this. We'll see you later, but I better get back to work," Maxie said then walked away.

"Kate, are you staying in Port Charles for a while?" Robin asked.

"For a little over a week at least, yeah. I decided I can practice here as easily as anywhere else."

"That's great, I've missed you." Robin hugged her again.

"I've missed you too."

"So what time do you want us to get to your house?" Robin asked her parents.

"Whenever you want," Robert answered. "Oh invite Noah as well, I seem to remember he's a bit of a fan."

Robin smiled, "OK I will. I have a few things to finish before I can leave so I better get going and do that. I will see you all in a little while."

Kate watched her walk away, then asked, "Noah, wasn't she dating someone named Patrick?"

"Yes she is, Noah is his dad. At our housewarming, he thought we were teasing him about knowing you," Anna explained the rest of what had happened. Kate couldn't help but laugh.

"Robert, you and Anna should have come back to Port Charles a lot sooner. So many old friends keep showing up here since you've returned."

Kate turned to see who had now joined them, Bobbie and Monica were both standing there. They hugged each other and Kate invited them to Anna and Robert's that evening. The four woman started talking away, Robert was only sort of listening to them when he saw Sonny walk in. He discreetly moved toward him, Sonny had seen him as well and stopped close to the vending machines.

"We need to meet tomorrow," Robert said as he pulled some change out of his pocket.

"Same place as before?"

"No, we can't use that anymore."

Sonny pulled a card out of his pocket, "Meet us there at 3, don't worry it's safe and I can't be connected to it if you're seen going there."

Robert put the card in his pocket and turned away, Anna had noticed what had just happened so when he rejoined them said, "We should get going, it sounds like we're now hosting quite the little gathering tonight and I think we need to make some arrangements." They said good-bye and left the hospital.

...

"Do you think we have everything?" Anna asked. She had barely stopped moving since Robin had gotten there.

"Mom stop, no one's expecting anything fancy. When was Kate getting here?"

"She just went out to the cottage to drop off her things, she could be here anytime." Anna started fussing again.

"Why don't you sit down and relax before people start showing up?"

"I'm fine I just need to check a few things."

Robert had been on the phone in the office when he came back into the living room he noticed Anna couldn't seem to relax. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her. She instantly relaxed and leaned back against him. Robin smiled, she loved how they didn't even have to talk to help each other. Then the doorbell rang, "I'll get it."

"It seems our guests are arriving and I need a kiss before this evening gets going," Robert whispered in her ear then kissed her neck. She turned in his arms, "Are you alright?" he asked then kissed her gently.

"Yeah I'm excited about tonight, I just hate that we aren't getting new information."

"We will. We'll talk to Sonny tomorrow and Sean will check in when he has something. Don't worry about it tonight." He kissed her again a little longer. "We are going to have a good time tonight, and we are not going to worry about de Salva at all, besides he's much too busy to worry about us tonight."

Anna knew he was right, "Scorpio, I love you," she ran her fingers through his hair.

"And I love you, Devane. Give me another kiss then we can start entertaining our guests."

Robin and Kate had walked into the living room, neither of them wanted to interrupt, Kate smiled and looked at Robin, "You just have to watch them together to see how much they love each other."

"Yeah and thank you for letting them use the cottage. They needed that time, there was a lot they needed to work through and they both needed to have someone they could talk to."

"I'm glad that everything has worked out. What about you, how are things between you and them, your dad especially?"

"Everything's great now. It took awhile for me and dad, and if mom hadn't been here I'm pretty sure we'd still be struggling," Robin admitted.

"I've told him I want to know what happened."

"He'll tell you what he can, there's still a lot of pain and anger connected to all of that." Robin knew he would try to tell Kate what she wanted to know.

"He must have told you though."

"Actually mom told me a lot of it after he'd told her, then there were some very scary truths he felt I had to know and that I had to hear from him."

"At least you have them back, we don't all get out parents back."

Robin gave her a knowing look, Kate's had lost her parents years before in a plane crash. "I've had mom back longer but she was struggling too. She didn't talk about it but I knew she couldn't really reconnect with the life she had before the accident. She didn't even want to come back here before."

"Really what happened to change that?"

"The need to kick dad's ass," Robin told her and smiled. "When she found out, the only thing she wanted to do was physically hurt him for abandoning her. I have never seen anything like it, mom attacked him, dad just defended himself but took the beating. I literally had to fire a gun into the air to stop them."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Kate grinned.

"That night we all talked after I'd stopped them. It did show when they were together, even through the anger, even after all that time," Robin admitted. "Dad and I were both here when mom showed up, it turned out she had an assignment here, I think she agreed to take it because I was here, and the fact dad was here might have helped too. I've watched them both change for the better since then. They've helped each other deal with a lot of pain and now they're so much like they were before the accident. They really do need each other."

"Hi sorry, we didn't mean to ignore you," Anna said as she joined.

"Oh that's OK, Robin and I were just talking about you and Robert anyway," Kate told her with a smile.

Anna smiled back, "Good things I hope."

"Of course, Robin was telling me how much you've helped each other and need each other."

"Kate, having him come back to us has changed so much for me." Anna smiled and looked over at Robert who was on the phone.

"I'm so glad you have each other back, you two are meant to be together," Kate told her. "So whose all coming here tonight?" Anna listed off who all had been invited, just as she finished the list the doorbell rang. Mac and Georgie were the first ones to arrive, and slowly almost everyone else arrived as well. The only two they were waiting for were Patrick and Noah.

"I was hoping to meet this Patrick of yours, are you sure he's still coming?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, his surgery just went longer than expected, they should be here soon."

"K good. Oh, there's your dad, I want to talk to him," Kate excused herself and made her way over to Robert. "Hi, why does it feel like you're avoiding me."

"Sorry, I don't mean to be," Robert told her. "I was busy till just before you got here, then everyone started arriving and I've been playing host. It's really good to see you, did I say that yet?"

"Yeah I think you may have," she smiled. "I know I said that I wanted to know why you stayed away and let everyone believe you were dead, but from talking to Robin tonight if it's too painful you don't have to."

"Some of it is easier to talk about now, some of it I don't think you want to know, and then there's some I've told the two people that needed to know and I don't think anyone else needs to hear it. While you're here we'll talk OK," Robert promised. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course, you can."

"Is it weird for you to be here? I mean here with Anna and me," he asked. "You put Anna and Holly in the same room and they really struggle just to be civil with each other."

"I have no problem being here, I realized a long time ago you and Anna belong together."

"It's just that ever since Maxie suggested that we had all been involved in a love triangle I've realized in a slight way we were. I was with you but the connection between Anna and me was more than friends, way more than exes raising a child together.

"Robert that was a long time ago."

"Yeah, but it still wasn't fair to you."

"No it wasn't but none of that matters now. I've been thinking about something that was said earlier too. You said that you and Anna found out what was really behind your break up. You would never even tell me why you broke up. Will you now?"

"Right now?"

She smiled, "Yes please."

"Um OK." Robert guided them over to the edge of the room. "We were young and madly in love, with plans to leave the WSB and start our life together. Sean gave me one last assignment, I had to find a double agent. There was an explosion and the double agent was injured, when I went over to them, I found out it was Anna. Once I knew she would survive, I told her I wanted a divorce and I left her. I couldn't turn her in but I couldn't stay with her. Years later she found me and after some time I finally listen to why she had taken her last DVX assignment. Ceasar Faison, remember him?" Kate nodded. "Well he made her take the last assignment, if she didn't they were going to kill me. I actually tracked down the man she was to meet all those years before and he confirmed her story. After that, we were able to be friends."

"That was all way before I met you."

"Yeah, but you wanted to know why we broke up. When you first asked me that would have been the answer," he told her. "When Faison came back into our lives he was holding a huge secret over Sean's head. Do you remember Sean getting shot saving Robin's life?"

"Yes of course I do."

"Sean asked Anna and me to come see him shortly after waking up, he was still weak but had insisted on seeing us. He told us his part in what had happened. Sean not only knew Anna was the double agent, he had also known Anna and I were married, which wasn't allowed by the WSB at the time. He didn't want to lose us so he made a deal he knew would break us up but hoped we wouldn't leave the WSB. It had all been a setup. Sean helped Faison fake his death in exchange Faison made sure Anna had to do one last DVX assignment. They set us up perfectly and their plan worked, instead of leaving and starting our life together, I threw myself back into the WSB. Anna was badly injured and released from duty, then she found out she was pregnant." Kate was staring at him not sure what to say. "Sean told us, that at the time he didn't understand the love we shared or the connection we had, but he knew it had never gone away."

A look of shock and realization washed across her face, "I saw you and Anna right after he told you that, didn't I? I remember you both looked like you were in shock. That's when everything really started to go downhill for us."

"Yeah, and shock would be the best way to describe it."

"Oh my god, then the WSB and Faison destroyed your second marriage as well." Kate couldn't believe how cruel fate had been. She hugged him, partly to hide the tears that were falling. When she let him go he wiped away the tears still on her cheeks, "Scorpio you better not let her go this time, no matter what, don't give up on each other."

"That's our plan, I can't lose her again."

Anna tapped Kate on the shoulder, "I'm not letting him go this time either." Kate turned and hugged her. "There are a couple men here that want to meet you."

"Give me a second, Robert only told me the story about the first break up, and I'm a mess. Something tells me when I hear the reason behind the 15-year absence I'm going to be a wreck."

"Have a few drinks, it helped us and we lived it," Anna joked. "I would like to be there when you guys talk about that." She reached up and touched Robert's cheek, "I think you could use the support."

"Thanks, Luv. I think that's a good idea." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "So the Drake men finally here?"

"Yes, they are."

Over on the other side of the living room, Patrick asked, "So what made your parents want to have this get together?"

"A surprise visit from an old friend, so it was just easiest to get everyone to come here," Robin explained.

"Another old friend of theirs?"

"Most of the people here would call her their friend, look even Tracey's here. They knew each other when they were young," Robin told them. "Oh, here they come."

Both Drakes looked where she was looking, "Not only do they know her, they really are friends," Noah noticed.

"Why do you not believe Kate could have been involved with my dad before?

Noah thought for a moment, "I don't know spy and pianist just seem like an odd match."

"Dad was police commissioner then, their careers were different but they approached them the same."

"They look like they all get along," Patrick observed.

"They do, Kate is very happy dad's alive and that mom and dad are back together. She told me once, that when dad called to tell her they were getting married she thought it would hurt to hear it but because she knew they were meant to be together she was actually excited for them."

"Are you talking about us?" Robert asked as they joined them.

"Of course we are," Robin told him with a smile.

Noah stepped forwards, "Katherine Delafield it's a pleasure to meet you, I have always loved your music."

"Kate please, and you are?"

"Kate may I introduce Noah and Patrick Drake," Robin said.

She shook their hands, then looked at Patrick, "So you're Patrick, I've heard a lot about you."

"I'm sure you have, you should take some time to get to know me," Patrick said turning on the charm.

"Sorry Kate he can't help himself," Robin told her then gave Patrick a look.

"And you're Noah, Partick's father and both of you are neurosurgeons."

"Yes that's right Katherine, I see they've told you about us."

"Robin has filled me on the Drake men, one more than the other," she glanced at Patrick, "and please call me Kate, Katherine is for when I'm doing that serious concert pianist thing. I learned a long time ago I needed to have fun in my life and to let loss once in a while."

"What was it you said to me, you learn how to keep it light, right Robert?" Patrick asked remembering the first time he had really seen them all relaxed.

"Around this bunch, you have no choice, when it gets serious it can be very scary," Kate commented.

"Katherine, I mean Kate, can I ask how you met this bunch?"

Kate smiled, "I came home and found a drunk man in his underwear in my house."

"My house, I had rented it," Robert chimed in with a smile then they both laughed.

After they talked a little longer they all started to mingle with the other guests. Everyone was having a good time, Anna was happy that they could actually have two nights in a row that they hadn't been wondering when the next bad thing was going to happen to them.

When Sean entered the house no one seemed to notice the latest arrival. He spotted Kate and made his way over to her, then still behind her said, "Here I am thinking my old friends have set up a party for my return, but no it's all for Katie D."

Kate was talking to Noah again, "Sean Donely?" she was surprised to hear his voice, and turned to look at him. "It is you. Were they expecting you back tonight, no one said anything?"

"No one knew I was coming back tonight, and I didn't know you were going to be here either."

"I surprised them earlier today, I'm going to be staying out at the cottage for a while. I want to hear all about your lovely family while we're both here," Kate said then hugged him.

"I have to admit the first time I was here and complimented Anna on her fine taste in music I thought Robert was just playing when he called you Katie. I've never seen anything written about you where you are called anything but Katherine."

"I'm sure if one of my albums was playing it was actually Robert that put it on. It took a while but he did grow to appreciate my music. I always go by Katherine when it comes to my career, but all of these people, Robert especially, are the real reason I now prefer Kate in my personal life."

"Katherine Delafield is much too stuffy. When we met her she was surrounded by all these people that wanted to be a part of that lifestyle but weren't really interested in this amazing woman." Sean put his arm around her, "We saw a funny woman that enjoyed what she did, who took her career as seriously as we did but just needed to be reminded she could have fun too, and Katie knows how to have fun.

"Some of those people just wanted the money I had more than enough of and would stop at nothing to get it, I really do owe you all so much."

"Oh come on, we just stopped the people trying to kill you. We would've had to hand in our hero cards if we hadn't," Sean joked.

"Wait you saved Katherine's life?" Noah asked.

"No, I helped Robert save Katie's life once or twice, he was making it a habit there for a while."

"It was happening a lot there for a while," Kate agreed.

"At first you thought he was nuts even after he shoved you out of the way of those falling lights, but what happened next?" Sean asked.

"Everyone thought I died in a car crash."

"You didn't think he was wrong then."

"No he wasn't, I was just wrong about who the actual threat was, and that almost got me killed again. It's actually a little annoying that he's always right about things like that."

"No, his instincts have saved my butt quite a few times too and I'm very grateful for that."

"I had Robin tell me all about them over dinner, they are fascinating people. Robin's worried about them though," Noah told them.

"Well once we get this mess taken care of hopefully, they can finally move on and have a normal life that doesn't involve death threats and kidnappings."

"They would have to give up the spy game for that to happen," Kate scoffed.

"They already did. As soon as they got back together they both agreed they had to," Sean told her. "Right now they are working with the PCPD, but I believe they'll stop that once this is over as well.

Kate looked across the room to where Robert and Anna were talking to Alan and Monica. "Was it always that obvious?" she asked.

"From the moment they met," he answered, "there's a connection there that has never changed."

"I always knew they were close, but yeah you're right they're connected to each other."

"They also loved each other enough not to want to hurt each other. Anna came back into Robert's life when he was married to Holly. She was with Duke when Robert found himself single again."

"And I was in the picture when Duke died," Kate cut in. "Oh, Robert told me about your little confessional in your hospital bed. I was already fighting my insecurities, thinking there was something going on between them, then you pull that."

"They had to know, and I had to tell them before Faison did," Sean insisted.

"Just one more thing to keep from me."

"He did that for your safety."

"I should have known how dangerous that man was."

"Is, he's still out there, we don't believe for a minute he's actually dead. He actually resurfaced here for a while a few years back."

"I now get what Patrick is talking about, he says there's a shorthand the Scorpios talk in, you both do it as well," Noah observed.

"Sorry about that," Sean said, "but I can't really explain what we said either."

"Are you sure it's not Faison behind this as well?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, we believe we know who it is. Now we have to find the proof to put him away for it."

"When did you get here?" Robert asked as he joined them.

"Just a few minutes ago, I need to talk to you," Sean said.

Robert looked at Noah and Kate, "Excuse us."

"Somethings never change," she said with a laugh. "What were we talking about before Sean joined us?" They started talking again while Robert and Sean walked away.

Robert led Sean into the office, "What are you doing back here? Did you find anything out?" he asked when they were alone.

"I had a hell of a time just setting up a meeting, the director is now at some conference for the next week, so I have an appointment the morning he gets back."

"That seems convenient, doesn't it. He gets called out of town as soon as someone comes looking for answers. We need someone tailing de Salva in Miami, maybe he's gone there to find out what his next step is," Robert suggested.

"I looked into it, there really is a conference, Mr. Johnston was very late confirming he would attend but he checked in this afternoon at 3:47."

"So if he does contact de Salva it will most likely be by phone."

"That would be my guess as well. He might just be hoping I'll give up if he keeps me waiting."

"It's a good thing he doesn't know you then. So you have meetings set up Monday and Tuesday so far?" Robert speculated.

"He's due back next Wednesday so appointments at 9 am every day for a week after, I won't leave him alone until he tells me what he knows. In the meantime, I want to do a full background check on him and find out every dirty secret he has. I think our boy de Salva must have had something on him, so if I can find that or something even worse I should have some leverage to use."

"I like how you think Sean, but we should rejoin the party." They left the office happy with the plan they had and rejoined everyone else.

Patrick had spent most of the night with Robin on his arm, they had moved from person to person talking with everyone, but never leaving each other's side for long. "Can I steel this young man away for a few minutes?" Kate asked.

"Of course," Robin said with a smile, she knew at some point Kate would want to talk to him.

"What can I do for you, I'm sure it will be a pleasure?" he asked, being charming again.

"Well, first of all, you can stop that. I don't even think you know you do it, but as soon as an attractive woman talks to you it's like you have to flirt. Don't, it's unbecoming and very disrespectful to Robin."

Patrick was taken aback, "Sorry, you're right I didn't even realize when I do it."

"I'm sure you already have enough people telling you that you'd better not hurt Robin. You can add me to that list. I have already received too many heartbreaking letters from her, too many phone calls where all she could do was cry."

"Before Robin, I didn't think I would ever want a relationship with just one woman, she has changed all of that. I can't imagine my life without her now. We are both a little scared of what we do next, I see true love as something that can destroy a person if it ends. Robin sees it as something that just can't last," Patrick admitted.

"She's told me that before, and I'm going to tell you the same thing I told her. Love is worth taking a chance on because when it's right there is nothing better. I have truly loved two men, one wasn't meant to be but it was amazing while it lasted, the other I lost to cancer. I had time to say goodbye and come to peace with the fact I was going to have to go on without him. As much as it hurt when they ended I would never change a thing, both of them made my life better. I am a better person for having had that kind of love in my life."

"I keep getting told to take the chance. We are taking baby steps getting closer to that final step, but I don't want to rush it. I could get cold feet and do what everyone would expect and cheat on her, she could decide that it's going to end anyway so why bother taking the chance." Patrick looked around the room tell he found Robin, "She has changed so much in my life already, we just need to find a way past our fears."

"Well, when you do I want an invitation."

Patrick smiled at her, "I will keep that in mind."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Should we be expecting a little payback since we are walking into their arena today?" Sean asked with a smile.

"I bet Jason would like to get the drop on us," Robert agreed.

"What does it say on that card?" Anna asked. They were sitting in their car watching the building they were asked to meet Sonny in.

Robert pulled it out of his pocket again, "Dr. R. Edwards Theropist Office 219. I would bet there is no therapist working out of that office."

"What did he say when he handed that to you?" Sean asked.

"Meet us there at 3 tomorrow, and that it can't be traced back to him."

"Well it's almost time, this seems to be just an ordinary office building. I think we should go in and find out what's waiting for us," Anna suggested. They agreed with her and the three of them get out of the car. They headed up to the second floor and found office 219. They were surprised to find a receptionist was actually in the office. There were two doors, both with the name of a different doctor on them and a small waiting area.

"Robert walked over to the desk, "Hello, we're here to see Dr. Edwards."

She didn't even look up at him, "You can head right in sir."

"We have an appointment." Sean and Anna followed him through the door with Dr. Edwards name on it. They looked around there was no one inside, and it was set up like a doctor's office. There was a door behind the desk that could lead to another room or it could be storage. They were instantly suspicious of what they had just walked into and drew their weapons. Without saying anything they moved into position to cover both doors and still cover each other.

When the door behind the desk started to open they all took aim. Sonny walked in and instantly put his hand up, Jason was still behind him. "It's just me and Jason, I guess we should have been in here first." Once they were both in the room, "You can put those away now, it's just we can enter unseen this way."

Slowly they lowered and put away their guns. "Are we going to be overheard by anyone out there?" Anna asked.

"No this room is equipt with soundproofing, we can talk freely. I assume you want to talk about Miami," Sonny said.

"Yes, what the hell was that?" Sean asked.

"A tooth for a tooth, I wonder who else would want to get revenge against de Salva?"

"Are you really going to stand there and act like you weren't the one that ordered that?" Sean shot back.

"I'm not going to admit to anything. Were you able to discover anything about de Salva yesterday?"

"He and Jim Conners left here early yesterday, we can now place them here, we still have to find out when they got here though," Robert told him.

"Was the name I gave Robin helpful?"

"Yes, I set the explosives that killed Fred Robson and de Salva's men. We also found out that early in Anna's career with the WSB she arrested Ronald de Salva, Jonathan's father. The information she used to find him was actually leaked to her by de Salva's boss at the DVX."

"So that's why Jonathan wants revenge," Sonny concluded.

"That's messed up," Jason said. "You were both used as tools and now you're the ones that have to pay."

Robert and Anna nodded but didn't say anything. "Can we assume there won't be any more problems down in Miami?" Sean asked.

"I think the needed results were achieved by what happened there." Sonny wasn't going to say anything else, if Jonathan de Salva moved against him again he would retaliate.

"We've told you everything we've found out about de Salva and why he's coming after us, have you done the same?" Robert asked.

"Jason knew they had left here yesterday morning as well. We believe he still has people here, Pauly Munro for one. If you're wondering why he's targeting me, I think he wants my territory," Sonny speculated. "Why aren't we meeting at that cottage? Did someone see us there?"

"No, the owner is in town and is there practicing, we wouldn't want to disturb her. Is this someplace we can meet at again if need be?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, that isn't a problem. If that's everything we should be leaving," Sonny suggested.

...

"I know that we would never have found out about Jonathan de Salva without Corinthos, but I wanted to throttle that man today. Jason on the other hand, he actually understood what's happened. I get the feeling he is the voice of reason that Sonny only listens to when he wants to," Anna said once they were back in their office.

"What did you find out about Jonathan de Salva?" Kate asked from the doorway.

"I found this lovely lady wandering in your front yard. OK, she was at the door," Sean smiled.

"Are you going to tell us that you know Jonathan de Salva?" Robert asked.

"Well no, but if it's the same one that just lost two nightclubs in fires, I do know his wife Lisa. She was the co-chair of a children's benefit I played a couple years ago," Kate told them.

"That is interesting, and we may need to talk about that but another time. I'm glad you're here I think we need to go get something to eat, come back here have a few drinks then there's a conversation I think I need to get out of the way. You have both asked for an explanation and Anna has offered to help me get through that conversation."

"Are you sure you want to do that tonight old buddy?" Sean asked.

"Yes, we don't have anything to work on tonight and if I only have to do this once it's easier for me."

"Robert was it hard to tell Robin?" Anna asked.

"No, once I knew she needed to know the truth because she still didn't fully believe I didn't have a choice, I just had to tell her."

"And now?"

"Now she knows that I couldn't risk either of your lives and hope they were just bluffing."

"Slow down there old buddy, I think we were told there would be food, booze, and then the heavy conversation."

You're right, let's get something to eat," Robert said then they all left the office.

...

Kate wiped the tears from her eyes, "That was the edited version? Can I just ask one question?"

"I guess, I might not answer it, depending on what it is," Robert told her.

"What more did you have to tell Robin?"

"Like I said, they were doing horrible things to Anna and it was clear they could have killed her whenever they wanted to until she finally got away from them. I don't know for sure how or when Anna escaped but it was early '97 when they told me Anna was gone. Robin had already contracted HIV, they were so arrogant about how easy it would be to change even just one pill in her cocktail. They could make her sicker or they could make sure it became full-blown AIDS, then it would only be a matter of time and she would die. Like the videos, they never laughed again while threatening Robin."

"What video's?" Sean asked.

Robert hadn't meant to bring that up, "No, I can't."

"Do you mind if I try?" Anna asked. Robert nodded then put his head in his hands. "I was their prisoner more then I was ever a patient. To control Robert they would should him pictures of me and what they were doing. I would be held at gunpoint or threatened with a knife, tied up, pinned down, held up by my hair, whatever they felt like. They filmed some of those sessions and when they showed one to Robert he put two of them in the hospital."

"Anna, why did you never say anything?" Sean asked.

"I don't remember any of it. I have a scar on my neck that Robert explained, I think before he even saw it." Anna noticed Robert had started to tremble, she rubbed his back. "I'm done hon, just breath OK."

"I hate that scar. I can still see that damned picture. A little more pressure and the bastard would have slit your throat."

"But he didn't, I'm right here and I'm fine."

"I was doing what they wanted, they had no right to hurt you, no right to try and kill you. There are some very sick bastards working for the WSB. So help me if I ever find out who did that to you they will pay."

"Robert you can't keep doing this to yourself, yes I have a scar. There are other ones I assume I got from the explosion. What about your scars? I could blame myself for all of those but," Robert's head was still down, so Anna wrapped her arms around him. "We are moving forward, not living in the past."

Robert put his arms around her waist, moved his head to nuzzle into her neck, "I love you, Anna, I need you so much." Then he kissed her neck.

Kate thought they could use a moment alone so she got up to get another drink, and Sean followed her. "How could the WSB do that to them?" she asked him.

"I don't know. I never thought it was anything like that, I was told they had ways to keep him in line but I never thought they would go that far. No wonder he was so messed up by all of this." Sean poured them both a brandy.

"I wouldn't want to re-tell that either."

"Robert told me they spent days talking through everything they both went through, Anna's story is just as heartbreaking. I know there are things they've told each other no one else will ever hear."

"I hope you're still pouring, Anna wasn't kidding when she told you drinking helps get through this," Robert said as he joined them. Sean filled the two glasses he was holding then Robert went and sat down again. He put their glasses down then put his head down again.

Anna was right beside him and started to rub his back again, he reached out for her other hand, "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, it just hurts, I hate talking about it."

"Well Bob, your Annie is right here and she isn't going anywhere."

Robert smiled, "That's all I need." He took a couple deep breaths then sat back and put his arm around her shoulder. "Donely you better start telling some good stories I think we could all use a change of pace now."

"You got it old buddy, what if I start with some Irish jokes?"

...

Miami

Jonathan was still at the police station, "No I have no idea who would want to do this to my businesses, I've told you that. I haven't even been here for over a month, isn't it, your job to find out why this happened."

"Mr. de Salva we are just trying to determine if there is anyone you can think of that might have wanted to do this to your businesses. Has anyone threatened you or maybe there was a business deal that worked out in your favor and someone might be bitter? Anything you can think of will help us here."

"I can't think of anyone now. If I do think of anyone I will let you know."

"Thank you for your time Mr. de Salva.

"So I can go?"

"Yes, but we'll be in touch."

Jonathan got up and walked into the hallway Jim and his wife Lisa were waiting. "Let's get out of here I've been here long enough for one day. Lisa, Jim and I have some business to talk about tonight I hope you don't mind."

"I understand, after what happened, of course, you'll have to deal with business." Lisa turned and started walking then both men followed her. Lisa might be putting on a strong front but since Jonathan got home yesterday she hadn't been alone with him for more than five minutes, he hadn't even joined her in bed last night. When she met him she loved how driven he was, but he still made time for her. Now the more successful he became the more driven he was to get more, more money, more power. "I'll see you at home later." Then she walked away.

...

"How's your head this morning?" Sean asked as he handed Kate a glass of water. "I'm glad you didn't think you should drive last night." They were standing in Robert and Anna's kitchen.

"You are all bad influences, I don't think I've had a hangover in years."

"We all needed that after hearing Robert's tail. I can't imagine what it was like holding that all in. You know he doesn't open up easily, that took it to a whole new level."

"It's good that Anna was willing to give him a chance to open up to her."

"Anna needed to talk as much as he did. She only came to visit us twice since she regained her memory. She was there and happy to see us, but she wasn't really there. She was most like herself when she was talking with Ann, but she was guarded with Tiffany and I. We've talked over the years and I could tell she was getting more comfortable talking to me but she was always too busy to actually come visit."

"So when did that change?"

"I've known they were both alive for three years, but neither one was themselves anymore. The day I went out to your cottage to talk to Robert, I didn't know Anna was there. I could hear them laughing as I got to the door, they were both truly happy," Sean smiled as he thought about that day. "My friends were finally back."

Kate notice Sean was getting a little choked up, and gave him a hug. "You must have missed them so much."

"Sometimes it was worse knowing they were both alive but had changed so much, then believing they had died." Sean poured himself some coffee, "If anything happens to either one of them now,"

"The other will be destroyed by it. Sean, I know there isn't much I can do but I want to help. I know Jonathan de Salva's wife if there's anything I can do to get information on him let me try, please."

"Kate, I don't know."

"Please."

"We should talk to Robert and Anna about this, but I think we might need your help. They went to the hospital early this morning to try and talk to Grant Putnam again."

"Later then, if I'm going to get in any practice today I had better get moving. If you want to talk to them about my offer before I get back, that's fine just make sure they know I offered to do this."

...

"I don't think I should talk to you two today," Grant said when Anna and Robert entered his room. They had said hello and told him they would record their conversation again.

"Why's that Grant," Anna asked.

"Rodney still hasn't come to talk to me, I don't know what they want me to do now."

"I have some bad news for you, Rodney has died," Robert told him. "Was there no one else that you could talk to here?"

"Yeah but I'm not supposed to go there unless I'm giving him an update."

"What about a phone number maybe you could just call him," Anna suggested.

"No Anna I can't just call him," Grant insisted.

"Where is this place? We could go there for you," Anna offered.

"Why am I still here? I should be making plans," Grant was starting to get upset.

"You're here for your own safety," Robert told him.

"I'm here for your safety," Putnam glared at him. "If I was still out there, I would have taking Anna away from you. Maybe she'd still be alive."

"Grant why do you need to talk like that?" Robert asked.

"I want to see you suffer, I want you to hurt. I should have killed her all those years ago, I should have known then she was how to hurt you." There was anger in his voice as he spoke.

"You think I've never been hurt? You have no idea," Robert shot back.

"Robert stay calm he's trying to get to you," Anna said touching his arm.

"We'll be back again Putnam," Robert told him then turned and left, Anna walked out right behind him.

"I think his medication is working," Anna said as they left the room. "He just really is that crazy."

"He reacts to both of us differently, it's like he's trying to win you over to trust him while I agitate him and he wants revenge against me like he always has. I guess we should take this recording to Mac."

"Are you two here babysitting your kid again, maybe you should have been here for her when she was a teen. How do you sleep at night knowing you failed her so completely as parents?"

They both turned in a flash glaring at Carly, "Walk away right now," Anna said through gritted teeth. When they both turned Carly could tell they were angry, maybe she should have kept her mouth shut this time but she didn't move.

Robert was just as mad as Anna and was not going to stop Anna if she hit her, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Little girl you're our dear friend's daughter, so I am really trying to keep from snapping you in two."

"I'd like to see you try." That was not the right response. Bobbie and Alan had been watching them and came rushing over but it was too late. Carly barely saw Anna move before she was on the ground. A quick leg sweep had taken Carly's legs out from under her.

"Never talk to us about Robin again, you have no idea what happened to us that made it impossible to be here for her!" Anna was yelling at her now.

Alan helped Carly up, "Why are you here, do you have an appointment?" he asked.

"No I don't, what are they doing here?"

"They're conducting an investigation," Alan told her.

"She attacked me."

"You'd be in a lot more pain if I'd attacked you."

"We heard everything, you provoked her," Bobbie corrected. "I asked you to leave them alone, but you wouldn't listen. You should be happy Anna only knocked you down, I've seen what she is capable of. You need to leave, I can't deal you right now."

"Mom!"

"Carly, I don't even want to talk to you right now. You were extremely rude to Anna and Robert for no reason what so ever. You have a problem with their daughter, not them. I won't tell you again leave them alone."

"Fine," Carly turned and left in a huff.

"I'm sorry Bobbie," Anna said.

"No, I'm sorry. Carly has no right to talk to you like that."

"Thank you for not actually hitting her," Alan added. "I don't need to deal with that happening."

"Trust me I wanted to." Anna looked over at Robert who was being much to quite. There was so much pain on his face, "Robert?"

"Here take this to Mac, I have to go." Then he turned and walked away.

Anna sighed watching him walk away, then quietly said, "Oh Robert."

"Is he alright?" Alan asked.

"No Alan, he's not. Bobbie if the broken man that first came back to Port Charles replaces my husband I will make her pay," Anna promised. "Excuse me, I have business to take care of."

After leaving the hospital Anna went to talk to Mac, she played the recording of their conversion with Putnam. Anna told Mac they were going to talk to him again in a couple day, and that they thought his medication was working again. When Mac asked where Robert was Anna just told him there was another matter that he was dealing with. She didn't stay to visit at all she just wanted to get a hold of Robert, when she left Mac's office Anna tried calling Robert but he didn't answer.

She went down to the docks, it was always where they went to think. Anna walked for a long time but didn't find him anywhere. She stopped and looked out at the water, would he have gone back to the house or had he decided to go get drunk. She had tried calling him again but now his phone was off.

Anna decided to go see Robin, that usually made her feel better and maybe Robert had gone there for the same reason. "Hi mom, I heard about what happened today. I'm sorry Carly is acting like this, she can be such a bitch."

"Yeah. Can we please not talk about Carly?"

"I have no problem with that. What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to come see you."

"Where's dad tonight?"

"I wish I knew."

"Mom, what happened?"

"Can I have something to drink, maybe some tea?" Anna asked. Robin went and made them some tea when she came back Anna was sitting on the couch legs up holding her knees.

Robin handed her a cup and sat beside her, "OK mom what happened?

"Carly happened, he walked out of the hospital and I have seen or heard from him since."

"What the hell did she say?"

"We had just come from Grant Putnam's room, he was making threats again, when she came up behind us. She said something like are you here to babysit your kid you should have been here when she was a teen. How do you sleep at night knowing you failed her as parents?" Anna paused, "I know we were both angered by that, I even knocked her to the ground although I really wanted to beat the crap out of her. Bobbie and Alan came over to deal with her, then I noticed that Robert had gotten really quite then he just left."

"How long ago was that?"

"About 7 maybe 8 hours ago. I was actually hoping he might have come here to see you."

"Mom you have to go find him." Robin walked her to the door and hugged her before she left.

As she walked down the hall her phone rang, it was Sean maybe he had heard from him. "Hello"

"Hi, where have you been? Did you get any new information?"

"No, sorry I've been preoccupied all day. Did you find anything out about that director?"

"Johnston? No nothing I can use against him yet. Are you going to back here soon?"

"No probably not."

"Well, Kate has offered to try to help get some personal information about de Salva from his wife Lisa. It might help us but I wanted to run it past you and Robert first."

Anna thought for a moment, "Make sure she understands that she can not put herself in any danger. If she can do it by casual conversation then I'd be OK with that. Remember she can't put herself in any danger."

"Are you alright?"

"No Sean I am having a terrible day and no I'm not going to talk about it."

"OK, I'll let Kate know she can contact Lisa," then he hung up.

Anna walked out into the night, she decided to go back down to the docks. Whether she found him there or not she wanted to spend some time there. She found her way down to the part of the pier they had spent so much time at when she first came to Port Charles. They always seemed to find their way back to that spot. Anna was leaning on a crate just looking out over the water. Who the hell does Carly think she is? She has no right to talk to them like that, Robert beats himself up enough about the fact he wasn't there for Robin now some little bitch is going to throw it in their faces.

Anna walked closer to the water's edge, she had lost all track of time but didn't want to leave. She knew Sean was at their house and she wasn't ready to talk to him about this. Robert would have phoned her if he had gone home and she wasn't there. She wrapped her arms around herself to shield herself from the chill in the air.

"Have you been waiting long?"

Without turning around, "I would have waited all night."

Robert walked up behind her and put his arms around her, "I'm sorry Luv, I just need time to think." He kissed her neck, "I knew you'd be here."

"I walked along the pier earlier but after going over to Robin's for a while I had to come here."Anna glanced at her watch, "You've been gone for over ten hours, and you shut off your phone."

"I would have called you if you weren't here, I just needed to be alone."

"Robert I needed to know you were OK."

"I'm sorry," he held her a little tighter. "I thought about going to Robin's but I just couldn't. I walked along the docks right after I left the hospital, I don't even know for how long. Then went into some bar, and nursed a drink for a long time. After that I went for a drive, I just couldn't get those words out of my head. I kept hearing them over and over."

"Robert nothing that bitch says matters. She's the one that broke up Tony and Bobbie marriage, her lies have kept two fathers from their children. She has no right to say anything to us about Robin."

"I know Anna, it wasn't who said it, it what she said." Robert turned Anna so she was facing him. "You know I would have been there for Robin if I'd had the choice. I would have brought you home and made sure you were getting the proper medical attention you needed."

"Of course I know that. Robert, you're a good man that was forced into an impossible position."

"What about Putnam and his threats? He wants to kill you to hurt me."

"Robert, the man is mentally ill. He can talk all he wants, I know he's not getting out of there."

"Are you mad Luv?"

"No, I was worried and I've been in a bad mood all day, but no, I'm not mad."

"So can I take you home now?"

"Yes. Sean might have questions, he knows I had a bad day. Robin is the only one that knows I didn't know where you were."

"I'll talk to her after we get home, did anything else happen today?"

"Yes, I think Kate is going to try and find out some personal information about de Salva for us. I agreed without really paying attention to what Sean was saying, but I told him to make sure it was safe."

"We can talk about that tomorrow, if she came up with the idea there'd be no stopping her anyway." Then Robert took Anna's hands, "I'm sorry I walked away, and I shouldn't have shut off my phone. I can't shut you out, I'm sorry."

"You needed time to think I get that." Anna looked into his eyes, "I guess ten hours isn't that bad, I just wish I had known where you were, OK." He nodded, "Take me home."

...

Sean walking into the office early the next morning and found Robert already there talking on the phone. He hadn't seen either of them since yesterday morning. He went and sat at Anna's desk and started looking at the information he'd already gotten about Marvin Johnston. When Robert hung up Sean asked, "So what happened to you two yesterday?"

"Nothing. We got nothing from Putnam, he still hates me and wants to use Anna to get his revenge against me. He's just playing with us now," Robert told him angrily.

"Are you OK with Kate talking to Lisa de Salva?"

"It doesn't matter what I think," Robert said then picked up some papers and started reading through them.

"Is something wrong? Anna said she was having a bad day yesterday, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk, I just want to work alright."

"Fine, I have some calls to make anyway." Sean decided it was better to just let him be, he'd talk when he was ready.

About an hour late Anna came to the door, if either of you are hungry there's breakfast and fresh coffee, don't worry I didn't cook it."

Sean smiled at her, "I'd love some breakfast," then got up to leave. "Robert are you coming?" he didn't even look up when Sean spoke.

"You go Sean, I'll talk to him." She knew Carly's words were still bothering him, Anna walked over and sat on the edge of his desk. He'd held her but she knew he had hardly slept, "I missed you this morning, what time did you get up?"

"It was early," he answered without looking up.

"Robert, you should come have something to eat."

"I'm fine."

"No, you aren't. We promised not to shut each other out, but you're trying to right now."

"I just want to work on this."

"Why aren't you even looking at me?"

Robert put down the paper he was reading and looked up at her, "I have a lot to do."

"NO YOU DON'T! We have nothing! There's a crazy man in the hospital that wants us both dead. There some man in Miami that blames us for the bad things that have happened in his life. We know it but we have nothing to prove that Jonathan de Salva actually wants to harm us."

"I can't just sit here and do nothing Anna! Putnam isn't going to tell us anything, all he wants to do is play mind games. I can't find a bloody thing on de Salva that even hints that he's doing anything illegal let alone that he's the one that had Corinthos' businesses blown up."

"So come have something to eat."

"I'm not hungry." Anna reached over and moved the papers that were in front of Robert. "I'm reading those."

"Not anymore." Anna moved over so she was sitting right in front of Robert now and smiled.

"Anna."

"Say it again."

There was a softness in his voice this time, "Anna." Then he put his head on her lap.

She ran her fingers through his hair, "Now come have something to eat or you can just come have some coffee, but you're leaving this office. Bobbie came to see you."

Robert sat up, "What, why would she do that?"

"Because she's your friend and she's worried about you."

Robert stood up and moved closer to Anna, "OK let's go eat," he agreed. Anna put her arms around him, "Breakfast then maybe we should go lay down I was up really early," then he kissed her.

"If you play nice with your friends you'll be rewarded," she said with a smile.

Robert smiled, "I'll hold you to that."

Sean was surprised to see Bobbie in the living room when he came out of the office. "So we have you to thank for breakfast?"

"Yes, I thought I should come by, and thought you could all use something good to eat." When Anna started yelling, she looked towards the office. "They haven't been fighting have they?" she asked.

"That was the first time I've seen Anna since yesterday morning. Robert is in one hell of a mood, has been all morning." Sean listened to their voices then said, "That doesn't sound like them fighting though."

"Really? They're just yelling for fun."

"They are communicating loudly," Sean corrected and smiled at her.

They were still talking when Bobbie noticed them and saw their smiles. "I guess you were right." Bobbie got up and Robert walked over and gave her a hug. "How are you?" she asked.

"I've been told I'm not playing well with others," he joked. Then he looked her in the eyes, "I didn't have a choice, Bobbie. I know you can't control what Carly says and does but you have to know I didn't have a choice."

"I know that Robert, you're friends all know that. This might be wrong for a mother to say but I really wish Anna had decked her yesterday. Then she might think twice before talking to either of you. I won't make excuses for her and I know that what she said was extremely hurtful, especially to you. I just wanted to make sure that you were OK. When you left yesterday,"

"I'm OK, I spend hours thinking about what she said, then I had to do some groveling. I'm not in the best mood this morning but it'll get better."

"Good now come and get something to eat before it gets cold." Bobbie started leading him towards the dining room.

"Sean, are all the women we know bossy?"

"Yes and that's why we love them."

...

"When do you think you'll be heading back to New York Jonathan?" Lisa de Salva had hardly seen Jonathan since he'd returned and had gone to his office to talk to him.

"I really can't say Lisa, we are in the middle of some very important things here."

"There's a concert I've been invited to attend so I was thinking that if your business takes you back there soon I could come alone. It's in a few days and I would really like to go."

"Why don't you go then, if we're traveling there around that time we'll join you. Go enjoy yourself," Jonathan told her dismissively.

"Fine, I'll start making my travel plans today then." Lisa walked away she was so tired of being ignored by him all the time. Maybe she'll do more than just go to Katherine Delafield's concert while she's there, a girl has needs too.

"Are you sure Corinthos isn't the one behind the fires?" Jim asked after they were alone.

"How could he have found out it was us, I have worked very hard to cover any trace of our activities. I doubt he even knows about our organization."

"Well someone found something out, why else would it have been just your clubs? Scorpio then, he must still have some connection."

"I told you they haven't left Port Charles. Not only that but from what I understand he isn't on the best of terms with the WSB so I highly doubt he'd be going to them for favors. They arrested Grant Putnam and he's not going to give them anything useful on us."

"Alright, then it must be someone here in Miami. If we are down here trying to take care of this what's going to happen back in Port Charles?"

"I want to be back up there in two weeks, we should be able to have a plan to deal with Morgan by then, and hopefully, we'll know who burnt down my clubs by then as well."

...

"So Mac's single right?" Kate asked as she came into their home office.

Robert and Anna both looked up at her, "You're not interested in my little brother are you?"

"No," Kate smiled "but I just got an interesting phone call. I called Lisa de Salva last night, I told her I had heard about the fires and was just wondering how things were going. I got the impression she isn't really as happy as she was the last time I saw her, so I invited her to the New York concert. Well, she just called me back, she's going to come to the concert, but get this she said she wants to get out of Miami for a few days and would actually like to leave tomorrow or the next day."

"Her husband just got back to Miami and she wants to leave," Sean wondered.

"That's not all, when I told her I wasn't staying in New York she asked where I was and that she wouldn't mind just getting away where Jonathan wouldn't think to look for her and have some fun, not that he would care where she was anyway."

"Trouble at home for the de Salva's, that is interesting," Anna commented.

"This could be good for us," Sean added.

"So this is where Mac comes in I take it. He can show her a good time and just maybe Lisa will open up to one of you about the troubles at home. That's good, but if de Salva's men are still in town I would think they would know what his wife looks like and report back to him," Robert reminded them.

"Oh, I hadn't thought about them," admitted Kate.

"Have you noticed anyone following you?" Sean asked.

"A few time I thought we were being tailed and shock them off easily but that hasn't happened in a week at least," Robert admitted.

"So someone might just be keeping tabs on your whereabouts but not actively following you. They aren't very thorough and that will work in our favor. Whenever any of us are out, pay attention to see if there's anyone following you, we need to know what we're dealing with," Sean told them.

Kate started to laugh, "So which one of you is actually running this investigation?"

"Why?" Robert asked.

"You all give directions and all take orders, I understand you've worked together a lot but shouldn't someone have the last say if there's a difference of opinion?" Kate wondered.

"Usually we do appoint one of us for that very reason but not this time," Anna told her.

Sean and Robert looked at each other, then together said, "It's Anna."

She smiled, "Yeah it is."

"I'm going to call Mac and let him know he's going to have a few date nights coming up, Kate when will you know when Lisa is coming to New York," Robert asked.

"She said she'd call me back, later on, tonight. So should I invite her here right away?"

"Let her know that you're busy during the day, but she is more than welcome to come here," Anna paused then added, "make sure she knows you have friends here and in the evening you're enjoying going out on the town with them."

Robert checked the time it was already after six "Well if we are enjoying our evening we should call it a day, Sean you can pick up the search for dirt tomorrow and we have a date with Putnam in the morning."

"Robert what time did you start this morning anyway?" Sean asked.

"I think it was around five when I came down here, sorry I was so moody when you came in." Then he looked at Anna and grinned, "I was a good boy after you yelled at me, do I still get my reward?" Anna walked over and gave him a kiss then turned away again. "Oh, you tease."

"Good things come to those who wait, Scorpio." Then she left the office.

...

"Are we just wasting our time talking to him again?" Robert asked as they approached Putnam's room.

"We might be but we have to try. How do we want to handle this today?"

"He's more receptive to you, I agitate him so you should do most of the talking to start."

They nodded to the guard at the door then entered his room, "Good morning Grant, we are recording our conversation again."

"Anna, good to see you again. Why does he have to follow you around everywhere?"

"Robert? I like having him around. So how are you today?"

"I don't like being tied down all the time, when will they take these off?"

"You don't always cooperate when it comes time to take your medication or staying where you're told so, for now, the restraints will stay on. Grant, did you know Rodney's last name?"

"Why do you care about him, you told me he's dead."

"I was hoping you could tell us a little more about him. Did you know where he was from?" Anna asked.

"You don't care about Rodney, he was a nobody. You want to know who got me out."

Anna knew he wasn't going to just tell them that, they needed another approach, "Of course we do. Grant, we offered to make sure you'd be safe if you gave us some useful information, but so far that hasn't happened."

"Scorpio how long do you think Anna will be safe once I'm free?"

"Why do you think you'll be free again?" Robert asked.

"That's the deal, I get to be free so I can distract you."

"Really what are you distracting us from?" Anna asked.

"He needs time to take out the competition, then I get my reward." A creepy smile was on his face when he looked at Anna.

"We already know about your reward, who told you this?" Anna asked.

"My boss, he doesn't like Scorpio either. They would talk but didn't think I was listening, Anna you were a bad girl too, what did you do to his father?"

"If I knew who you were talking about, I might be able to answer that question."

"Anna you can't trick me I won't tell you his name."

"I guess we don't have to keep you out of Ravinview then. Do you want to talk again in a couple days?"

"Next time don't bring him. Then maybe I'd tell you something."

"If I actually believed you, I might come here without Robert, but I would bring our friend Sean with me instead."

"Why don't you trust me, Anna? What have I done to you?"

"You mean besides kidnapping me twice."

Putnam started to laugh, "Well yeah there is that. He found you didn't he?" Grant glared at Robert.

"Did Rodney give you the tranquilizer gun?" Anna asked.

"I told you Rodney was a nobody, he was just de Salva's errand boy. Pauly would have gotten that gun for me," they could see the anger in his eyes as he talked. "You have no idea who you're dealing with. They will get me out of here and they will make you both pay." Putnam was getting upset now.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Putnam," Robert shot back. "They don't care about you. You're just the nutjob they needed to distract us remember, you've done that. The builds were destroyed so now you useless to him. He doesn't need you anymore, and you won't get to kill either one of us."

"Yes I will, that's the deal. Jonathan de Salva got me out of Ravinview to kill you. They made the deal and I got to walk out."

"He betrayed you, they aren't coming for you, they left town a few days ago," Robert told him.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not, they left you here because they have no use for you anymore."

"He doesn't know I heard his first name, I could still tell you something useful."

"Really who's first name did you hear?" Anna asked.

"No not today. I won't tell you today." Then he started to laugh. "I would missing seeing again," he continued to laugh.

"We'll be back in a couple days," Robert said.

"I don't want to see you Scorpio I only want to see Anna."

Putnam was still talking when they walked out of his room. Anna turned to Robert, "That was recorded right? Please tell me we just got Jonathan de Salva's name connected to this."

"We got it." Robert picked Anna up and kissed her. They were both smiling when he put her down, "Come on we have to get this to Mac, this could help Sean as well."

"Robert we're gonna get him." They left the hospital and went straight to the police department. When they got there they had to wait for Mac to get back. They were waiting for him in his office when Kate phone, she told them that Lisa de Salva was going to be in Port Charles tonight and would spend a few days there before the concert.

Mac walked in and found them waiting, "Please tell me you have something good today, I could really use a break on either of these cases."

"Once you've listened to this I think you'll be in a better mood," Robert told him, then played the recorded conversation. "So what do you think?"

Mac looked up at them, "Did he really not realize he told you de Salva's full name and said he got him out of Ravinview?"

"That's what it seems like, when we catch him off guard we seem to get little bits of information," Robert told him.

"I think he was brought here to keep us distracted while the attacks were carried out against Corinthos. I know we can't prove that connection 100% yet but we getting there," Anna said with a smile.

"I've got to remember never to doubt you two. This was just what I needed today," Mac told them.

"So are you still the charmer you once were?" Robert asked.

"Does this have something to do with your phone call last night? Just who is it you want me to get close to?" Mac asked.

"We may have come up with another way to get some personal information on de Salva. We found out that his home life might not be as happy as it once was," Robert explained. "Katie just happens to know his wife so she called Lisa as a concerned friend to see how she was doing after hearing about the fires that destroyed he husband's clubs. While they were talking Kate invited her to her New York concert, and Lisa said she would actually like to get out of Miami for more than just a day or two."

"Her husband just got back and she wants to leave already?" Mac wondered.

"Yeah and she told Kate she wanted to have some much-needed fun," he added.

"So you want me to make sure she is enjoying herself while she's in New York, did you forget I have a job to do here."

"No, this is the best part. She is actually going to be here tonight. I think we should take her out maybe to the Haunted Star, just a group of friends out for a good time, and yes we'd like you to flirt with her," Anna confirmed.

"When I said I needed a girlfriend I didn't mean you should go out and find me one, especially a married one," Mac joked. "I'll do what I can to get information. What's Sean working on?"

"He's trying to find some information on Marvin Johnston that he can use against him if he refuses to talk about how Putnam got out of Ravinview," Robert told him.

"Do you think that's who helped him escape?"

"As director, he had to have known Putnam wasn't there, that there was no paperwork for a release, but still he didn't notify anyone a dangerous mentally ill patient was on the loss. If he wasn't involved he knows who was and is protecting them," Robert explained.

"For a man that apparently is only a nightclub owner he has some major pull."

"Yes he does Mac, but we're going to stop him," Anna sounded confident. "We'll let you know what the plans for tomorrow night are, but I think we should get going. Robert's taking me out for lunch."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"So when did you say your friends were going to get here? It has been way too long since I've had a night out that wasn't for some charity I'm working with," Lisa said to Kate. They were sitting at one of the tables at the Haunted Star.

"They should be here any time now." Kate glanced towards the door. "Oh there's a few of them now," she smiled, "she didn't tell me they were coming too." Kate had seen Anna walk in with Robin and Patrick.

"There are more men coming right?" Lisa asked.

Kate smiled then said, "Yes, I'm sure they'll be here soon." Kate introduces everyone when they got to the table. They ordered a round of drinks then started talking. They were just making small talk but Lisa seemed to be enjoying himself. Robin and Anna were trying their luck at one of the tables when Sean, Mac, and Robert got there.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here, not that I mind being left alone with these lovely ladies," Patrick said when they joined them.

"Aah Patty Cake, we can't let you have all the fun," Robert said and flashed him a smile. Once the men were there the conversation became more jovial, they had Lisa laughing in no time. As the evening went on they all took turns trying their luck, a few of them would always stay at the table with Lisa who seemed to had no interest in gambling. "If this isn't really what you're into I'm sure we can go somewhere else, Kate told us you needed a night out, so we want you to enjoy yourself too."

"I'm having a great time Robert." Lisa flashed him a little smile, then touched his arm. "Where would you want to take me?"

Robert reached for his drink, trying to be discrete about moving his arm. "I haven't been back in Port Charles long enough to know the best places to go, we'd have to ask someone else where we could all go, I'm sure Mac would know."

"Oh, where were you before you came to Port Charles?"

"I'd been away working for much too long, but it's good to be home," Robert told her, he looked around wondering where Anna had gotten to.

Sean and Kate noticed that Lisa had taken an interest in Robert. When Mac and Patrick came back to the table Robert tried to excuse himself but Lisa just kept talking to him. Sean was having trouble not laughing. "I think Anna and Robin must be having quite the run of good luck, they've been playing since before we got here." Then he got up and slowly made his way over to them and said, "So that Scorpio charm works well, even when it's not turned on."

Anna looked up at him, "What, why isn't Mac trying to impress her? That was the whole reason for tonight."

"I think he is, but that's not what I meant. He's not the one that can't get away from the table," Sean told her with a smile, then asked, "Are you two on a roll here?"

Anna understood what he was getting at, "Yeah we are, but I think I've won enough, how's that song go? Know when to walk away. Robin, are you coming too?" Anna asked.

"I might as well, I've never done this well here before and I doubt I'd have to same luck without you." Robin smiled at Sean, she didn't want to miss seeing Anna save Robert from Lisa.

When the three of them got back to the table Robert was relieved to see them, "So how did my girls do?"

"We got on quite the roll but decided to quit while we were way ahead," Anna smiled at Robert.

"Good thing Luke's not around tonight, he'd be over here buttering you up making sure you spent all your winning before you could leave," Mac said and they all laughed.

Anna was now standing behind Robert, she placed one hand on his shoulder, "Did you try your luck yet?"

"No, my good luck charm was busy gambling with our daughter."

"Is that's why we were doing so well?" Robin asked.

Anna smiled, "I must admit I haven't lost here yet, even that night I didn't gamble," she said. Robert smiled, reached up and squeezed her hand that was still on his shoulder.

"Is this another one of those nights that only you two know what you're talking about?" Robin asked.

"You will never hear about Valintine's, and besides you already know a little bit about this other night. Both nights did lead to the same thing," Anna told her, both Robert and Anna were smiling.

"For once I don't think I want to know what you're talking about," Patrick said, they had been told before getting there tonight not to use last names around Lisa. They all started laughing.

Lisa had watched the interaction between Robert and Anna since she had returned to the table, clearly, he wasn't the one she could have some fun with. Not fair that they don't wear wedding rings she thought, she had taken hers off before leaving the hotel. Sean had one on, clearly, Patrick and Robin were together so it looked like Mac was the one she should be getting to know a little better. She knew Katherine had lost her husband less than a year ago and didn't think she was interested in him.

"Mac, why don't you and I go give that roulette wheel a try?" Lisa asked.

"I'd love to," Mac stood and offered her his arm as they walked away together.

Anna sat in the chair beside Robert that Lisa had just gotten out of. "She is definitely looking to have some fun while she's away from home. At least she's chasing the right Scorpio now," Anna said as Robert put his arm on the back of her chair.

"I must say that was very smooth, no big show but you two made it clear you're together. With this one, I'll have to remember how to do that."

"Robin if I flirt now it doesn't mean anything," Patrick said defensively.

"I know that. Dad wasn't flirting, but that doesn't stop women from flirting. So why are we here making sure this Lisa has a good time?" Robin asked.

"Patrick," Anna started.

"I know, I know. I can't repeat anything I hear to anyone. Why doesn't Kate get the warning?" he asked.

"Good we shouldn't have to remind you anymore and Kate's the one that arranged this for us," Robert told him. "Lisa just happens to be the wife of the man responsible for Putnam coming after us."

"What, are you all crazy? How on earth did you arrange this," Patrick asked.

"It just kind of fell into our laps. I met Lisa a few years ago, and I wanted to try and find out a little personal information about her husband and after a few phone calls here we are," Kate told them.

"We have a couple more nights to try and get her to tell us something, then we're going to New York for the concert. I don't think she'd be around after that so we may have to get her liquored up to see if she'll talk," Robert explained.

"Just remember to appear to drink more than you are, we want her to let things slip not us," Sean added.

"I am learning so much if I keep spending time with all of you I could become a doctor spy," Patrick joked.

"Oh come on you freaked when all I did was tail Putnam, if anyone is going to be a spy it's me," Robin joked back and they all laughed again.

They stayed at the table a while longer watching Mac and Lisa, and talking about what they were hoping to learn from her and how to do it. Robin and Patrick were the first to leave since they both worked early the next day. When Mac and Lisa returned it was clear Mac's charm was working. Robert and Anna excused themselves next, now that Lisa was getting a little tipsy a smaller group could talk about more personal things, Sean would know how to direct the conversation in their favor.

...

"I know we were excited the other day when Putnam actually said Jonathan de Salva's name but what else do we have?" Anna asked, they were sitting in their office.

"I guess not much we can actually prove, not yet anyway," Robert admitted. "Hopefully we'll hear something useful about him from Lisa."

"Do you really think she'll tell us anything about him?"

"From what we saw last night Lisa de Salva is less than happy in her marriage. I would think she'd like to tell someone about what may be causing those problems, or if she is actually upset enough to leave him she'll have no problem telling his dirty secrets."

"Are we really hoping to break up their marriage, have we stuped that low?" Anna asked.

"No, I would never want to break up a marriage, but if he's the man we think he is she should know about him if she doesn't already. I thought we were hoping to get some personal information to help us find out more about him then what he puts out there for the world to see."

"I know," Anna sat back in her chair, "she seems nice and I just don't want to hurt her. Did Sean say anything before he left this morning?"

"Not about last night, he said there was a possible DVX connection in Marvin Johnston's past."

"Does he think he was once in the DVX?"

"No, I don't think so. It sounds like it was more likely a connection to an agent," Robert explained.

"Like de Salva, that might even be how they know each other. I don't want to get too excited but we're getting there slowly."

...

Miami

"No, if two of my clubs were burnt down, that was a hit from a rival not just random acts of arson. Don't even try to convince me of anything else Jim."

"I'm not, these people were pros, we can't even get anything from our surveillance. There are people coming and going but no one that looks suspicious."

"Who here that wants to come after us, I thought we had understandings with the other families?" Jonathan asked.

"I've talked to them, they are all claiming to know nothing about what happened. They couldn't even say if someone came here to do this."

"Corinthos then, he must be behind this." Jonathan got up and started pacing.

"I thought you said there was no way he could connect you to what happened in Port Charles. Besides wouldn't we know if one of his associates were here or had been. I know we want to take him down, but we can't ignore a threat here if there is one, just to get his territory." Jim had never seen Jonathan like this before.

"No, you're right. When's Pauly coming back?"

"Are you sure you want him back here? I mean we won't have anyone you truly trust in Port Charles if he comes back?"

Jonathan turned and glared at him, "Yes I'm sure! I need him here getting answers. Corinthos has no idea it was us that hit him and there is no way he can find that out. Pauly will get the information out of people here a lot faster than any money you offer will. Do not doubt me, Jim."

"He's scheduled to leave on the 10:30 flight from New York. I have some phone calls to make, do you need me for anything else right now?"

"No, go do what you have to."

As Jim walked out of the office he started worrying again, clearly, his boss was starting to come a little undone. It would be nice if Lisa was still here, she might have been able to take Jonathan's mind off this for an evening at least. Jim knew that Jonathan has been shutting her out more and more lately and ever since he decided to go after Corithoes that is all he has thought about. Whoever was behind these fires couldn't have picked a better time to come after Jonathan. Was there someone close to them that was leaking information? He knew Jonathan hadn't even thought of that yet and Jonathan's too angry right now to even mention it to him right now. If Jonathan's right and it isn't Corinthos or Scorpio coming after him that's really the only thing that makes sense.

...

"Oh Katherine I love this cottage, it's so quaint." Lisa looked around, "So this is where you come to practice?"

"Yeah sometimes, it's been in my family for years. I've been coming here since I was a child. I wasn't really planning on coming here this time but I really wanted to visit my friends I haven't seen them in such a long time. I rent my townhouse out but keep the cottage empty for times just like this when I just need to get away," Kate told her as they sat down with coffees. Kate had invited Lisa to her cottage at the end of their evening. There was lots of flirting going on between her and Mac but Kate wasn't sure if he was going to actually get any information out of her.

"It's sad to think of this place sitting empty, especially in the summer."

"Well it was getting used this summer at least, Robert and Anna stayed here for a while when they came back to Port Charles."

"I hope I didn't step on any toes last night, I didn't realize they were together. Just because my marriage is falling apart I don't want to cause problems for anyone else, especially your friends

"Oh don't worry about that you aren't the first person to flirt with Robert, I'm sure Anna gets hit on as well, they took it all in stride." Kate took a sip of her coffee trying to figure out how to start a conversation about Lisa's marriage.

Lisa smiled at her, "All I'll say is if he was my husband I'd make sure he didn't leave the house without his wedding ring on, all though I noticed she wasn't wearing one either."

Kate wasn't about to explain the lack of rings but saw this as an opening, "I noticed you aren't wearing yours either."

Lisa rubbed her bare ring finger, "Oh you noticed that. Yeah, I thought I wouldn't feel as guilty hitting on other men if I wasn't wearing them."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She took a sip of coffee and thought about it, "Maybe I should." Lisa didn't really have any real friends, she knew lots of people and worked with many of the same women on different committees but no one she could really talk to about her personal problem.

"I don't want to push, but if there's anything you want to talk about I'm willing to listen," Kate offered.

"How long have you known everyone we went out with last night?" Lisa asked she wasn't ready to talk about herself.

"Well, Mac and Patrick I only met a few days ago, when I got here. The rest of them though, it must be eighteen or nineteen years now, Robin was only 10 or 11 when I first met her."

"So do you trust them?"

"Yes, why did something happen last night?" Kate wasn't sure why Lisa was asking about them, was she really here working for her husband trying to get information on her friends.

"No nothing like that, it's just I was less then subtle last night and if they find out I'm married I would hate for that to somehow get back to Jonathan."

"None of them would say anything, besides why would they go out of their way to find your husband just to tell him you were flirting with other men."

"I guess you're right, but if Robert was single I'd be trying to do a lot more then flirt," Lisa admitted with a big smile.

"Lisa!"

"What, like you've never thought about it?" Lisa asked Kate just smiled. "Mac's good looking too, and he's fun to flirt with, maybe he'd be fun in other ways too," they both laughed.

When they had stopped giggling Kate asked, "Has it really gotten that bad at home?"

"Katherine, he doesn't even see me anymore, it's like I have a roommate that's there once in a while. I don't know when the last time we had sex was. All he cares about is his business, he spends all his time in meetings with his partner Jim Conners. He left Miami over a month ago, something about business meeting in New York. In all that time he called me twice just to check in, then after the clubs burnt down and he had to come back he didn't want to see me or talk to me. No he just stayed at his office talking to Jim." Lisa exhaled deeply then sipped her coffee.

"You don't think he has a girlfriend do you?"

Lisa laughed a little, "No, not unless he and Jim have something going on. Ever since his father died he has been so driven to be even more successful. When I first meet him that was one of the things I admired about him, his drive. Now he has become obsessed, I don't even know what all he's working on. There's more than just the nightclubs and restaurants, but he doesn't tell me anything anymore."

"Was he close to his father, or was he always pushing Jonathan to do better like he was a disappointment? I'm just wondering why Jonathan would have changed so much after his death?" Kate asked.

"I never even met his father, so I don't know. Ronald was arrested and put in prison when Jonathan was still a young man, but I think he always wanted his father to be proud of him. I know he wanted to make sure when his father finally got released he wouldn't have to do anything that would find him back in prison, but he died a few months before he was going to be released. That was a couple years ago and that's when Jonathan started to change."

"Lisa I'm so sorry. You were so happy when we first met, I hate that you've lost that."

"Yeah, I can't help thinking now that it was all just too good to be true, that it was all a lie. That I don't even really know who he is. There have been times I've walked in on meeting that I know I wasn't meant to know about, and the people he was meeting with weren't your typical businessmen. Very serious men, some very large scary looking men."

"Are you saying what I think you are Lisa?" Kate asked a look of concern on her face.

Lisa bit her lower lip wondering if she should say anything more, "I think he might be involved with criminals, maybe even the mob," Lisa admitted. "There are things I've seen and heard, things that can't be explained as club business."

"Are you serious?"

Lisa thought before answering, "Yes, I hate to admit this but I actually think he's one of the top men if not the boss." Lisa lowered her head. "I have no idea how to get out of this," then Lisa started crying.

Kate moved closer and put her arm around her shoulder. When Lisa had pulled herself together, "If you want, I can make a phone call. I know people that will know how to help you."

"How would you know people that could help me?" Lisa looked up, tears still in her eyes. "I tell you I think my husband's a mob boss and suddenly you know people that can help me, come on Katherine you're a concert pianist," Lisa laughed nervously.

"I know people that will know what to do with any information you have, that have connections that can keep you safe." Kate took her hand, "Trust me."

"You actually believe me?" Lisa wondered. "I could be totally wrong and you're ready to help me."

"Of course I want to help you. My friends might be able to help you find out if you're right about your husband."

"Really and how are they going to do that?"

"These meetings you walked in on did you ever hear what they were talking about, even just a name? They could use that information to get some answers for you."

Again Lisa thought before answering,"Yeah OK,' Lisa agreed. "I would need to think about it, to try and remember what I've heard."

"You think about that, I'll make a phone call. I'll get my friends here to listen to what you have to say."

"Can you trust these friends?"

"Lisa, I trust them with my life."

A little while later Lisa was pacing around the cottage, she hadn't been able to sit still since she agreed to talk about what she suspected. She jumped when she heard the bell, "It's OK Lisa, there's nothing to worry about," then Kate went to answer the door.

When Robert and Anna walked in Lisa stopped, "What are you doing here?"

"We came to Listen to what you have to say, ask you a thing or two. We want to help you make sense of your suspicions," Anna told her.

"What's going on here," Lisa wondered nervously, "you two are the friends with connections?"

"When we first met Kate, I was police commissioner, Anna and Sean were private investigators. The three of us met when we worked for the WSB so yes we have connections including the current commissioner of police," Robert explained.

"I don't even know if I'm right about my suspicions, I'm not ready to go to the cops."

"That's why we're here, we aren't cops," Robert reassured her.

"So what do you want to know?"

"First off do you mind if we record this," Anna asked, "it will just make it easier to review later if you do know something."

"Yes, please do."

"You told Kate that you suspected your husband might be involved with the mob because of some meeting you walked in on is that right," Anna asked.

"Yes, these were meeting with men I didn't know, Jim Conners his business partner would be there and this other guy that works for him, Paul Munro, Pauly I think they call him."

"So you knew these men, but not the others is that right?"

"Yes, they gave me a bad feeling, like they weren't good people. Like it wasn't safe for me to have seen them there."

"Did you ever hear anything they were talking about?" Anna asked.

"I remember they were talking about territory once and it made no sense to me, it was something like needing northern territory. Then a few months later Jonathan and Jim went to New York on business, that's northern from Miami but what does a nightclub owner need territory for?"

"Did you ever hear any names? Maybe, people, they were working with or even someone they might consider competition?" Anna was still asking all the questions.

"There was one name in heard in that meeting, I can't think of what it was. I think he would have been competition just by how they were talking about him."

"I'll give you some time to think about it, the name might come to you."

"There was another time I could hear yelling in Jonathan's home office, I didn't go inside I just stood by the door, I think it was just him and Jim inside. Jonathan sounded so angry about what these two people had done."

Anna looked at Robert then asked, "Did he say what that was?"

"No I don't think so not that I heard, but it must have been bad, he was so angry. He was talking about sending someone after them, that was when I really started to think he was involved in the mob, who else talks like that?"

"Do you remember what those names were?"

"Yeah, Devane and Scorpio, I remember those name for sure. I can still hear him, Devane and Scorpio will pay."

Kate took a shape breath and covered her mouth, Robert led her over to the counter talking quietly to her. He got her a glass of water then went back over to Anna and Lisa. "You didn't hear what they had done though?" Anna asked.

"No, I didn't. I listen a little longer but they were talking about how Rodney had let himself be seen by them and that they confronted him. Then Jonathan and Jim were talking about how useless he was. I don't know who Rodney is though."

Robert put his hand on Anna's shoulder, "We know who Rodney is," he told Lisa.

"Wait, what, how can that be?"

"If you can tell me one more thing, then we can answer some of your questions. What is Jonathan's father's first name?" Anna asked.

Lisa was even more confused now, "Ronald. He died in prison a couple of years ago."

Anna inhaled sharply, "Oh god Robert, I was right."

"You told me I would get answers what's going on, is my husband a mobster or not?"

"We believe he is yes. First of all, we never told you our full names, I'm Robert Scorpio, and this is Anna Devane."

"You're Devane and Scorpio?"

"Yes we are and if you give us a chance we will explain what we know," Robert told her.

Lisa got up, "What is going on here?"

"Early in my career with the WSB, I arrested Ronald de Salva, a known DVX agent with an outstanding warrant. I got a tip on his whereabouts and brought him in, that was it. I didn't even remember him until we started our investigation, but that's how I'm connected to this," Anna explained. Lisa just listened, trying to understand what she was being told.

"My involvement is more resent. While I was away working it wasn't really by choice and I had to do things that went against my better judgment. I have certain training, certain skills and there are organizations that require these skills. I didn't know the targets or the reasons I was needed, but if I didn't do what was asked of me the people I love most would have been killed," Robert told her and put his hand on Anna's shoulder. "Do you remember the name of your husband's business partner before Jim?"

"You mean Fred Robson? Yeah, he and Jonathan were like brothers," Lisa told him. "He died while on vacation six years ago."

"He was on a business trip and he died in an explosion at a cocaine packaging facility, along with five other other members of their organization. My mission was to plant the explosives, and that's why you husband wants revenge against me."

Lisa stared at them in disbelief. "This was all some kind of set up, wasn't it? Do you even know Katherine or is she just being used because we know each other?" Lisa stood up not sure what she wanted to do.

"Yes, we know Kate and have for years. When she came here to visit us we had no idea she even knew you. We trust her and were talking freely in front of her about a problem we have been dealing with. It was when we mentioned your husband's name that she told us she knew you" explained Robert. "We were hoping to find out your father-in-law's first name to confirm Anna's connection. Maybe something else that could help us find information on him to prove he's involved in illegal activity."

"He's a nightclub owner," she said doubting her own words, "apparently, on paper anyway." Lisa now wanted to know what else they knew or if she could trust them.

"I said we know who Rodney was. Just let us explain him then you can decide if you want to trust us," Robert offered. Lisa nodded then sat down again. "Anna and I were staying here when our daughter Robin told us she had noticed someone watching her. She had seen him a few times but he never approached her. Our friend Sean confirmed this, he'd see him as well. We were starting to wonder if someone had been sent here to find us. One night we were walking in the park and noticed we were being followed, we confronted the man who denied he was following us of course. We told him to stay away from us and Robin, then he quickly walked away. We followed unnoticed and overheard a phone call in which he was told to leave Port Charles that night. Eventually, he did he returned. When we first found out he'd returned, he actually ran away from us. I spotted him a few days after that and was following him because we wanted to talk to him in connection with our investigation. He entered a warehouse and was killed when an explosion went off inside, the body was identified as Rodney Blake."

"That must have been what Jonathan and Jim were talking about when you confronted him in the park. Now he's dead, but why?"

"We believe the explosion was actually a trap meant for someone else. There was a meeting scheduled to take place there about an hour after the blast occurred. We feel that because I was following him, he was sent inside the warehouse and eliminated, if they had waited about 30 seconds longer I could have been killed as well," Robert explained.

"You think Jonathan was behind that?"

"Yes, the intended target is a local mob enforcer, the businesses of the man he works for have been targeted over the last month, also destroyed by explosions."

Lisa was sitting there trying to understand but it was all just too much to take in. Had they really just confirmed her suspicions about Jonathan? When she first started thinking he could be a part of the mob she didn't want to believe it could really be true.

Anna stopped recording then, "I think we should let you think about all of this, Robert and I will go for a walk and when we return we can talk some more." Anna got up and started to leave

Lisa didn't say anything but when they walked towards the door Kate stopped Robert, "Where are you going? Is she going to be OK?"

"We're just going to go for a little walk, Lisa needs a little time to think. That was a lot for her to hear all at once Katie." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, then they left the cottage.

"Do you want another cup of coffee?" Kate offered when they were alone.

"I would love something stronger," Lisa said, she was now watching Kate. "I think I need to get good and drunk. I'm married to a mobster Katherine."

Kate went and got the bottle of brandy and two glasses, "Will this do?."

"Yeah, that's fine thank you." They sat in silence for a while sipping their drinks. Then Lisa asked, "Are they sure about this Katherine, do they have proof?"

"Call me Kate please, you'll notice everyone here does. I don't know what kind of proof they have, just that they are building a case against him."

"How are they connected to the other guy, the one I can't remember the name of?"

"If we don't know who he is I can't answer that."

"Right of course." She took another sip, "If they aren't cops how can they help me? Are the special agents of some kind?"

"Not anymore, Anna told me they've both been deputized by the PCPD. They are good people and they want to help."

Lisa poured another drink, "When I came here I thought I might hook up with some guy, have a little fun. I'm just so tired of being a ghost in my marriage, but I really wasn't expecting to have my fears confirmed."

"When I invited you here I could tell you weren't happy and thought you could use a few nights out with friends, but I had no idea about any of the other stuff going on."

"Can you imagine being married to someone that would hurt or even kill people to get what they want?"

Kate knew it was a rhetorical question, but she could imagine that and almost had married that kind of man. "At least he didn't murder your entire family," then Kate got up to get herself another cup of coffee. She was still standing by the counter lost in thought when Robert and Anna came back in.

They noticed the confused look on Lisa's face, "Are you still trying to wrap your head around everything we've told you?" Anna asked her.

She didn't answer right away, she looked over at Katherine then back at them. "I think I might have said something that brought up some bad memories. What happened to her family?"

Anna looked over at Robert, he nodded and turned to go talk to her. "Don't worry about it, Robert will deal with that. How are you? I know that couldn't have been easy, learning all that about your husband."

Lisa was looking past her watching Robert and Kate, without saying a word he put his arms around her, Kate leaned into him and put her head on his shoulder. Anna had sat down across from her, Lisa looked back at her then leaned closer and quietly asked, "Who murdered her family?"

"That is a long twisted story. It was a man she was engaged to and when she broke it off he took her prisoner. He was planning a murder-suicide but Robert and Sean found them. Paul killed himself before Robert could arrest him, and he managed to find Kate just in time or she would have died as well. She didn't know the truth about her family until after he had taken her prisoner."

"That's why she trusts you all so much." Lisa took another sip then asked, "Am I going to need protection now?" She now felt she could trust them as well.

"Well you could request it, but I don't think you need it at this point. What you told us we can use to get more information on your husband and continue to build our case against him, but you're his wife so can't be made to testify against him. Why don't we talk about something else now, I'm sure you don't want to think about this anymore right now."

"I think that's a good idea, do you want to have a drink with me? I've already had a couple." Anna went and got two more glasses, Lisa poured. "Did you know Katherine lost her husband recently?"

"Yes, I never met him but we have been talking a lot lately and she's told me all about him."

"He was such a nice man, and they clearly loved each other. She had told me she has only loved two men, to think one was such a sweetheart and the other was a murderer."

Anna choked on her drink just a little. "I met Paul that's not the other man she meant, she was never really in love with Paul."

Just then Lisa's phone rang, she looked at the number and wondered why he would be calling her. "Hello, Jim... Oh, well alright... Yes, I am thank you... When do you think that will be?... OK, I'm sure I'll see you before then, bye." She hung up and looked at Anna, "My husband's business partner just called to tell me Jonathan won't be able to join me for the concert. The bastard can't even take five minutes to call me himself. Apparently, they have some business that will bring them to New York in 12 days."

"Are one of these for me?" Robert asked as he and Kate joined them, Anna handed him a glass. "What are you two talking about?"

"Jim Conners just called Lisa, we have just under two weeks before de Salva's returns. Should we warn Sonny?" Anna asked.

"Yeah we better, he should know his property and maybe his life could be in danger again soon." Robert agreed.

"Sonny Corinthos," Lisa cut in, "that's the name I couldn't remember. That's who he wants territory from. Are you working with him?"

"I do not work with mobsters," Robert insisted a hint of anger in his voice.

Anna put her hand on his arm, "We have an agreement to share information to stop a threat to his business, and our lives." She looked over at Kate, "Let's talk about something else, I think we need a new topic. Kate, were you done practicing for today?"

"Yeah, I was done before Lisa got here. Is anyone hungry I could cook us some dinner?" Kate offered.

"Katie you don't have to do that, we can all go out later. Have you learned any rock and roll yet?" Robert asked, giving her a playful grin, he knew she could still use a distraction.

Kate smiled at him, "No rock and roll, some contemporary, I'm still very good at classical. I could play you some Bach."

"Not Bach anything but that," Robert said pretending to be in pain, and Kate started to laugh. "Anna, save me don't let her play Bach."

Katherine gave him a playful shove, "That's enough out of you Scorpio." When she stopped laughing she gave him a little hug and said, "Thank you, Robert."

Lisa leaned closer to Anna, "You know it's always the wife that thinks they have nothing to worry about that finds out their friend took her man."

"That is not what you're seeing. You don't know much about us but really, I don't have to worry about them."

When Robert's phone rang he excused himself and Kate joined the others, she sat beside Anna. "I'm glad the goofiness is still there. The first few times I talked to him he sounded too serious, he was clearly dealing with a lot of painful issues at the time."

"There was a lot to deal with pain, anger, loss. He was quick with humor using it as a kind of a shield, now he's happy again and humor is genuine. Thanks again for letting us use this place, we worked through a lot of very emotional subjects here."

Kate smiled at her, "I hear it in both of you, there's been a lot of healing, and I'm glad I could help even in such a small way. Robin told me you struggled after getting your memory back. That you didn't even come back to Port Charles until they were both here."

"No, I didn't. I didn't miss him until I remembered him and I didn't know how much I need him until I saw him again." Anna quickly wiped away a tear, Katherine noticed and gave her a hug.

"Sean got it, it's a DVX connection. Sean found what he needs to get Marvin Johnston to talk. He didn't give me all the details but he is confident Johnston will have no choice but to talk now." Robert was smiling when he joined them. "You OK Luv?"

Anna smiled at him then at Kate, "Yeah."

...

Miami

"Why the hell did you phone my wife?" Jonathan asked angerly.

"Were you going to? You just get back here then you sent her away, I really don't care if your marriage is over that's your business. I just thought she deserved to know that you wouldn't be joining her in New York. Now she won't be phoning you and bothering us when we have more important things to deal with," Jim told him. If Jim was totally honest, he thinks Jonathan must be crazy if he lets Lisa get away, she is an amazing woman and he had always thought she was beautiful.

"Right, yeah that makes sense. I don't need the distraction right now. What did she say?"

"I told her we had to stay here and wouldn't be back in New York for at least 12 days, she said OK and that she would probably see us before we left."

"Good, she can stay there for now. I hate those charity events she drags me to. Has Pauly found anything yet?"

"He's only been back a couple hours but so far all he's learned that the fires were set in the same way, a timer that ignited at a preset time that caused a small explosion spreading flammable liquid quickly, and leaving little to no evidence of the device."

Jonathan turned and glared at him, "I already knew that! He better not be out there just wasting time. I need answers now." Then he went and sat at his desk, he picked up a few files, "What's happening with Putnam?" he asked as he started looking through the papers.

"He's still in the hospital, apparently Scorpio and Devane go back every few days, so by that schedule, they should be going again tomorrow. The visits are usually short and Grant is always agitated when they leave. In connection to that Marvin Johnston did call, apparently there has been someone at Ravinview asking questions, he got out of there quickly. He went to some conference at the last minute, just to get out of there without having to talk to the guy."

"Who was this guy?"

"Marvin didn't know, he only knew he was asking about Grant Putnam's escape. So I'm sure it's someone working for Scorpio and Devane," Jim speculated.

"You're probably right. At least Marvin was smart enough to get out of there before talking to the guy. We can't afford to have him talk though, he could say too much about both of us."

...

"Oh, this is the kind of place I needed to go to. Lots of people, great music, dancing and more drinks," Lisa said, smiling as she looked around.

"Patrick and Robin brought us here a little while ago, we had a great time," Anna told them. They'd already gone out for dinner but Lisa wasn't ready to go back to her hotel. Robert had gone to meet with Sean to talk about what he had found out, then Sean was going to go home for a couple days. He would meet them in New York with Tiffany for the concert. "They serve dinner here as well, it doesn't compare with Duke's or Delafield's mind you but it was very good."

Katherine smiled thinking about her short time as a nightclub owner. "I loved running the club, it kept me busy and it was exciting to perform a different type of music. Working with Frisco was always so much fun, he taught me a lot."

"Frisco Jones, the singer? I remember him, he quit music way too soon."

"Yeah, when he stopped touring and I grabbed him up. He had other interest too, being a cop and starting a family," Kate told her.

"He was a cop too?" Lisa was impressed she hadn't known that before.

"He was a rookie when I was chief of police here. He was always torn between the two careers, in the end, the spy game won."

"Port Charles seems like a quiet little place but the more I hear about it, this must be an exciting place to live."

"It has its moments," Anna smiled. They had found a table close to the dance floor, Lisa gladly agreed to dance when men would ask her. Kate and Anna had agreed to dance a couple time but were happier to just sit and talk. There was one persistent man that they were both getting very annoyed with. He just didn't want to leave them alone. Anna had already called Mac to join them, but since he had arrived he had mostly been keeping Lisa company. Anna hoped Robert would get there soon, but they still needed someone else to join them so this guy would leave them alone.

"I couldn't help but notice you lovely ladies are here alone tonight and my date just got called into work. Is this a girls night out or can I join you?"

This was perfect timing, "Noah hello, we would love you to join us, please have a seat," Anna offered, glad to have him there but she was wondering what was keeping Robert? This guy Ray was becoming a pain now, he just wouldn't leave her alone. As soon as Noah had joined them all he wanted to do was talk to Katherine, leaving Anna to deal with Ray on her own. He had too many questions and he wanted Anna's full attention and that made her uncomfortable. Why was he so interested in her? This was more than just a guy in the bar taking an interest in her.

The meeting with Sean had taken longer then he thought it would but at least Robert was now sure Sean had the information needed to get the answers from Marvin Johnston they needed. Sean had uncovered that Marvin had once been recruited to the DVX by Ronald de Salva. Before he could start his training though, Ronald had betrayed Faison. Jonathan had known him then, they had both been young and were looking forward to joining the DVX. That had all changed after Ronald's arrest and neither of them was wanted in the organization.

When Robert entered the club he looked around tell he spotted them. He was happy to see that Mac and Noah had joined them, the third man with them he didn't recognize. Robert made his way over to their table and stood beside Anna, "May I have this dance?"

Anna smiled up at him but before she could answer the man he didn't know spoke, "Move along gramps we're having a perfectly wonderful time here." Robert didn't bother responding he just offered his hand to Anna. As she reached out to take Robert's hand Ray pushed her hand away. "Look, buddy, we're having a good time here and don't want to be interrupted."

"I'm not looking for trouble, I just want to dance with my wife."

"Your wife, whatever old man, just move along." Then Ray stood up, stepping right in front of Robert.

Mac sat watching, wondering if Robert's temper would flair but he was amazed to notice that he actually looked amused by the man now standing in front of him. "You know I really like this song and you're making us miss it," Robert told him with a little smile.

Anna was now standing as well, "Excuse me, I'd like to go dance with my husband."

"I don't think so," Ray said and pushed Anna back into her chair.

Then Mac saw the flash of anger and couldn't believe how quickly Robert moved. Before anyone knew what had happened Ray was bent over the table his right arm twisted painfully behind his back. "You never lay a hand on a woman," Robert said angerly.

"You're crazy, get your hands off off me! I'm going to charge you with assault," Ray threatened his face still pressed into the table.

"You assaulted my wife, I used reasonable force to stop you. Well within my legal rights. If you want to question that, ask the man right in front of you who just happens to be the police commissioner."

Mac smiled at him, "My brother's right, and he actually just saved you from an ass-kicking because my beautiful sister-in-law wouldn't have been so nice. You've been annoying her since I got here, now take a hike." Robert let him up, Ray was rubbing his shoulder as he walked away. "Well, Robby if I've learned anything since you've returned from the dead, it's don't touch Anna or Robin."

"It was never a good idea," Robert told him, then turned his attention to Anna. "Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine Robert, I would still like that dance." Anna took his hand and lead him to the dance floor. Once they were dancing she asked, "Are you alright? I saw that flash of anger."

"I'm absolutely wonderful now that you're in my arms."

Anna touched his cheek, "Thank you for getting rid that guy."

He gave her a quick kiss, "Who the hell was he?"

"I don't even know, some guy named Ray that took an unwanted interest in me."

"Do you think he's connected to de Salva?"

"I don't think so he wasn't paying attention to Lisa at all."

Back at the table, Lisa was watching them dance, then looked at Mac "OK, I have a few questions. Are you really the commissioner and his brother?"

Mac nodded, "Quilty as charged, Mac Scorpio, police commissioner of Port Charles."

"OK, I've also heard a few odd things today. Robert was apparently dead and did Anna really lose her memory? What happened to them?"

"Well, 15 years ago they were both believed to have died in a boat explosion. I'm not going to explain it all because it would take too long and it's a very messed up story. Anna only regained her memory about six years ago. While Robert was forced to stay away and we only found out he was alive about nine months ago. That's all I'm going to tell you. They aren't going to want us sitting here talking about all of that, we're here to have fun and that's what we should do."

"You're right. Mac, I want you to know I will do whatever I can to help them. Everyone has been so wonderful to me here," Lisa smiled as she talked. "If you ask me nicely I'll dance with you again." Mac happily led her to the dance floor. Katherine and Noah joined them on the dance floor shortly after that, they enjoyed the rest of their evening uninterrupted.

...

Last night Lisa had agreed to meet them at police headquarters, but when she got there she started to wonder what she was doing. She had just walked up to an officer to ask where the commissioner's office was when she heard, "We've got this Taylor."

"Sure thing boss."

Lisa turned to see Robert and Anna standing behind her. "I'm glad you're here, I was just starting to question why I'm here."

"You're here to help us, and find out the truth about what your husband is actually doing," Anna reminded her. "Come on, I'm sure Mac is waiting for us."

Robert knocked and they walked in, Mac looked up. "Oh good you're all here, Lisa thank you for agreeing to come down here and talk to us. We have a few pictures for you to look at, but that can wait a few minutes. Robert, how did your visit with Putnam go today?"

Robert sighed, "It was a total waste of time, he kept talking about his other visitor and how he would rather see her again than either of us."

"Who else has been to see him?"

"Maybe the officers that are guarding Putnam would know," Robert offered.

Mac picked up the sarcasm "Yeah thanks. We don't need someone else interfering with him."

"No, we don't. We recorded the conversation but I don't know if there's anything useful on it. Have the other conversations been transcribed?" Anna asked.

"Yes, and we still have the digital copies as well. There are names from those conversations that Lisa has now told us as well. I really believe we're on the right track here."

"Good, I just don't want to lose anything we get from him. That man should never be free again."

There was a knock at the door, "Excuse me, Lucky dragged Sonny Corinthos in again and now Sonny's asking to talk to the chief."

Mac looked at Anna, "Why would he want to talk to you?"

"I guess I won't know unless I go see him. Where is he?"

"He's waiting in interrogation room two, we can record the conversation if you want," the officer answered.

"No that's all right, Robert will come watch us. If he starts telling me anything useful Robert will start recording." Then she and Robert got up and left Mac's office.

When Anna entered the room, Sonny watched the door to see who else was going to join them. "We can talk openly, Robert's in the next room watching us to making sure no one else is listening."

"Good I saw you come in and wanted to pass on some information. Pauly Munro left Port Charles yesterday morning."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we have people in place watching the airport in case de Salva returns. Munro was spotted leaving early yesterday."

"That's good, he must have been called back to Miami. That means there aren't any trusted members of their organization here. We have found out they're planning to return here in about a week and a half."

"How on earth can you know that?" Sonny asked.

"Just trust that we do and take measures to prepare for what might happen when they're back here."

Suddenly over the intercom, "company's coming," Robert said.

"Sonny I'm tired of your little games. I have more important things to do then waste my time talking to you." The door had opened while Anna was talking.

"Yeah and I'm tired of being dragged down here. I'm the victim in all of this."

"Is everything alright in here?" the officer asked.

"Yeah we're done here," Anna said and left the room. Robert joined her in the hallway and they walked back to Mac's office.

When they entered Lisa was looking at photos, Mac looked up at them, "What was that about?"

"Pauly Munro left Port Charles yesterday."

"Sonny asked for a meeting with you so he could tell you that?"

"Yes, we have an agreement to share information with each other," Robert told him. "We want to stop any further violence and we have some information they don't and vice versa. We come to you first with everything we find out, and only share relevant information with them. We have made sure not to be seen together to keep all of us safe."

"So I can assume you told him something today."

"Yes, I warned him that de Salva is returning in about a week and a half."

"He'll come after Jonathan, he'll kill my husband," Lisa suddenly yelled.

"We can't prove it and he won't admit it, but we believe he has already retaliated for the loss of his businesses here," Anna reassured her.

"The fires," she concluded. Anna just nodded.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Since such a large group had come to see her concert Katherine had arranged to have a late lunch with everyone after the morning rehearsal. Robert was talking to Mac when the other started to enter the room. "They're sure no one else has been in to visit him?"

"Yes I've personally talked to everyone that has been working guard duty, and they all say other than hospital staff you and Anna are the only people that go in to see him," Mac confirmed.

"The way Putnam was talking he has been talking to someone else, and I'm positive it was a woman,' Robert insisted.

"When we're back in Port Charles I'll look into it more, alright. He might be talking to someone on staff and if they are nice to him, he might think they are there to visit."

"I thought we weren't talking about the case today," Sean said as he joined them, Noah and Patrick came over as well.

"Yeah you're right, we're done. So where are the ladies?" Mac asked.

"Shopping, they're together in New York City what else would they be doing? Tiffany did promise they would be on time for this," Sean told them.

As the men were talking two more people walk in talking as they entered the room, "I don't understand why Katherine has arranged this lunch, who are these people to her anyway?"

"I don't know she wouldn't tell me who was coming, just that I would be surprised," Mary told him. They looked over at the five men already in the room.

"So who are these men?"

Mary gave him a look that said stop asking silly questions, "I would guess they are half the people that Katherine invited, I'm going to go say hello." They walked over to the men together.

"Excuse me I don't mean to interrupt, my names Mark Perry, I'm Katherine manager."

The men all turned to introduce themselves. As they did Mary inhaled sharply she covered her mouth as tears started to form in her eyes. "I don't believe it, she told me but I didn't think it could be true." Robert smiled at her and gave her a big hug. "This is a wonderful surprise, I don't go to that many of her concerts anymore, but now I know why she insisted that I come to this one. Robert, I don't want to let you go."

"Well I know I'm no Robert Scorpio but do I get a hug?"

Mary looked over, "Oh Sean of course you do." They gave each other a big hug when she let him go she looked at Robert again, "I think I need another hug, just to make sure you're real." He smiled and happily hugged her again.

Mary was still holding onto his arm as Robert introduced the other, and Mary reintroduced Mark. They had just finished shaking hands when they heard laughter from the doorway. "I told Sean we'd be here on time. We all found some wonderful items too," Tiffany was saying as they entered.

"Well I'm just glad you're here, I can't believe how big Ann has gotten, she was still going by Annie last time I saw you both." Kate looked up to see Mark and Mary were already there with the others. She smiled seeing Mary standing with Robert, she had always liked him so much, "Well is that a good surprise? I have a couple more people with me that you might like seeing almost as much as Robert."

"Oh, Katherine I don't know if I can take another surprise." Then Mary saw Anna and Robin smiling at her, and the tears started again. "Oh Anna, I'm still having trouble believing you're both really here." Mary went over and hugged Anna first, then she looked at Robin. "Robin you have grown into a beautiful young lady, and Katherine tells me you're a doctor. I am so proud of you, that little girl who use to help me bake cookies has become an amazing woman." They all had a few tears in their eyes by the time all the hugging was done.

"So I take it these are old friends of yours Katherine. Do you really think you have time for this today you have a concert to prepare for," her manager Mark asked.

"I have been getting in five hours of practice since I went to Port Charles and I have already finished the rehearsal with the orchestra. This is my downtime, I will do what I want until it's time to get ready to perform."

"Fine Katherine, as long as you're prepared," Mark back down.

"Claude Donnet would have been having a fit about this, I like this guy," Robert said and smiled.

"Yeah I don't tour that much now and when I do it because I want to not because I have to, it's more enjoyable this way. Mark understands that and knows I will prepare so we get along great."

The rest of the afternoon past full of laughter. They were all in high spirits when it was time to go get ready. Back in their hotel room Anna and Robert were about ready to leave when there was a knock at their door. Robert went to answer it, "Sean I thought we were meeting in the lobby?"

"Yeah that's the plan, but I need to tell you both something. I just got off the phone with Marvin Johnston's secretary, she was calling to tell me that he won't be able to make our appointment in the morning. He won't make any of his appointments because he's dead."

"What? When did it happen?" Anna asked.

"His body was found this morning by housekeeping at the hotel he was staying at. She didn't give me any details, so I've put a few calls in to get the information. Hopefully, after the concert, we should have that information."

"You didn't go to the WSB did you?" Robert asked.

"No, of course, I didn't. I still have connections with several police departments, so I called in a few favors," Sean explained.

"Sorry Sean, I just really don't want them to have anything to do with this."

"I get that, even more now that I know what they put you both through," Sean reassured him. "I have the paperwork that connects Marvin to both de Salvas and if they can prove foul play that will work in our favor. As soon as we found evidence and had a meeting scheduled to talk to him about that information he was killed. That works in our favor and might be Jonathan's first real mistake."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Anna warned.

"No you're right, let's go enjoy tonight we can talk about this later. We were just about to head down to the lobby when you knocked."

"I'll meet you down there, I'm sure Tiffany and Ann aren't quite ready yet."

...

Early the morning after the concert Sean and Mac were both at the door when Robert answered, "To what do we owe the obnoxious intrusion." He and Anna were both in their robes.

"I know it's early but we have some major problems," Mac told him as he and Sean walked into the room.

"First off Marvin was murdered they didn't even try to hide that fact. Mac's already got people working on tracking Pauly Munro's movement, that might have been why he was called back to Miami, to get his next assignment," Sean suggested.

"That's not what has you both so worried though is it?" Anna knew these men and she could tell something bigger was going on.

"There's no easy way to put this," Mac paused running his hand through his hair. "Putnam escaped sometime in the middle of the night."

"WHAT?" Anna yelled.

"I told you there was someone visiting him. Someone had to have helped him escape." Robert was furious.

"Yes someone helped him, the guards were drugged and whoever it was used their keys to release him. Surveillance is already being checked, I'm on the next flight out so I can't stay. I assume you'll come to headquarters when you get back."

"Yeah, I want to make sure Lisa and Kate know what's going on and get as far away as they can. Lisa may request protection," Robert stated.

"I'll arrange it if she wants it, there's no problem there. I really have to get going though." Mac turned and left.

"Mac told me yesterday that he talked to all the guards and they all said we were the only visitors Putnam had. The only other people that entered his room were medical staff. We need to meet with Alan to find out who all had access to that room. We'll talk to the guards ourselves, find out who was in that room that shouldn't have been. Come on we need to go talk to Kate and Lisa."

"I'll call Lisa's room and have her meet us at Kate's, that'll give you a chance to get dressed," then Sean left the room as well.

"I was doing so well, I've been so happy and my fear wasn't a problem. We got too comfortable and look what happened."

"Anna, don't think like that, we are both getting better. My anger, your fear we can't let either of those things get in our way now. You and I are going to face this together, nobody's better then Devane and Scorpio," he reassured her. "Come on let's get dressed."

Sean and Lisa were walking towards Katherine's suite when Robert and Anna joined them. "What's going on?" Lisa asked noticing the very serious looks on all their faces.

"We'll explain once were inside," Sean told her.

Mary opened the door when they knocked. "I don't like the looks on your faces, what's going on?"

"We'll explain Mary, where's Kate?" Robert asked.

"Right here," she called as she entered the main room of the suite.

Robert and Sean explained everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. Anna was very quiet sitting with Kate as she listened to them. "Lisa you have a few options. If you feel safe you could return home if you don't want to you could go on an extended trip, or if you are worried for your safety Mac has already agreed to arrange protection for you," Robert explained.

"Did Jonathan have that man killed?" Lisa asked.

"We have no proof right now but I do have the information that connects your husband to him, and that would connect Jonathan to Grant Putnam first escape." Sean went over to her, "I know this is a lot to deal with but you need to make a decision fairly quickly."

"What about Katherine is she in danger?" Mary asked.

"We don't believe so, but that being said I don't think it's save for Kate to come back to Port Charles right now. Anyone close to us could be targeted," Robert told her.

"You mean Robin could be in danger," Mary had started to cry.

"Yes, she could be, we'll deal with keeping her safe," Anna tried to comfort her. "She has this nasty stubborn streak and will fight us about staying away from Port Charles. So the fewer people we have to worry about the better."

"Imagine that Robert, your daughter being stubborn," Kate said as she walked toward him.

"She gets it from both sides. Katie, I need to know you're going to stay away from all of this."

"I think it's time Mary and I go visit King, he's working over in London. Should I tell him boss man says hello?"

"Oh please do Katie lady," Robert smiled and they hugged.

"You keep each other safe, I can't take any more heartbreaking phone calls from your daughter Scorpio."

"We'll protect each other, Sean's gonna keep an eye on us too."

Kate put her hands on his face, there were tears in her eyes, "There is a little piece of my heart that will always be yours, you make sure that part doesn't break again. Anna, I need to kiss him."

"OK, but I'm warning you he hasn't shaved this morning," she smiled.

Kate smiled, "I'll risk it," then she kissed him and they hugged each other tightly.

"I don't want you worrying about any of us. You go and enjoy yourself OK. I will call you when this is all over." Then Robert went over to Mary, "Make sure she has fun, that all of you do." Then he hugged her as well.

"I will, and you make sure you all make it through this." Mary still had tears in her eyes when she went and gave Anna a hug.

Robert and Anna were about to leave when Sean said, "Lisa wants protection because she still wants to help us, I'll fly back with her later on today."

"Thank you, Sean. We're going to go pack and head back to Port Chuck." Robert took Anna's hand and they left together.

...

"Oh this is good, this is very good Jonathan," Jim said after hanging up the phone.

"What's going on?"

"Grant Putnum escaped last night. Tommy didn't know any details just that it was sometime in the middle of the night and that he must have had help."

Jonathan started laughing, "She did it. That is perfect. By the time we get back there, the last thing the cops are going to worrying about is a threat to the local mobster." He got up and looked out the window, "What about Marvin, did Pauly make it look like a random attack, that led to his death?"

"Yeah, that's what he said. He made it look like there had been a struggle and took some things from the room and some personal belonging. The police should think he got a little drunk at the conference and invited the wrong person back to his room."

"This is going to be a wonderful day I can tell. The clubs will be rebuilt, it was time to remodel anyway. Our madman is on the loss again and will be ready to go after Devane and Scorpio when we need. Corinthos is none the wiser about who's behind those explosions. Could things be going any better for us?"

Jim didn't like how confident Jonathan was being. They had just had a man killed just because someone was asking questions. Jonathan didn't even give him the chance to prove his loyalty, Marvin had agreed to help them and this is how he was repaid. Why was he so sure Corinthos couldn't be behind the fires that destroyed the clubs? Jonathan is acting like there's no way they could fail. Jim had done some research into Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane and found out they shouldn't be taking lightly. Jonathan was blaming them for taking two important people away from him but had they really? All Jim could find about Anna Devane in connection to his father was that she arrested him. Was he really going to kill her for that? He couldn't find anything that connected Scorpio to Fred's death. He was able to find out that after both Devane and Scorpio were believed to have died in an explosion. Scorpio had worked for the WSB but had never returned to Port Charles until this year and had never contacted his family during that time. Was Jonathan right about his reasons for killing Fred? Jim wanted to do some more research into that because something didn't make sense. Jonathan wanted to succeed and was willing to do whatever it took even if that meant killing the people that were helping him get what he wants. Did that mean he could be expendable as well?

"I'm going to go make a few phone calls in my office if you need me for anything," Jim said as he got close to the door.

"Yeah that's fine we are going to go out and celebrate later. Jim we're going to get everything we want."

Sitting at his desk Jim could still hear Jonathan laughing in the next room, he put his head in his hands wondering just what had he gotten himself into and what had happened to the man he once worked for.

...

Robert and Anna had gone straight to the hospital when they got back to Port Charles. "Thank you for seeing us Alan," Robert said as they entered his office.

"Mac told me earlier you'd be coming here when you got back. I don't know how this could have happened, and I want help in any way I can to find out," Alan offered.

"I think the first place to start is with the staff. The guards told Mac we have been the only visitors Putnam has had," Robert explained. "The only other people that have gone into his room were medical staff."

"I will get a list of all personnel that has had access to him."

"Do you think we could get pictures with those names?" Anna asked. "There are eight people that have been guarding him, it will make it easier for them to identify them or tell us if someone is missing from that list."

"Of courses we have photos with their personnel files. Are you saying one of the staff members helped him escape?" Alan asked.

"Not necessarily, it could be someone impersonating a member of staff," Anna clarified.

"I hadn't thought of that, but I would rather that be the case then to find out it was a member of my staff that helped him."

"There's one more thing we'd like to talk to you about," Robert started. "If I had my way Robin would be on the next plane out of town to keep her out of any danger. She's not a kid anymore and I can't force her to leave, but I would like to know she'll be safe while she's at work."

"Robert I understand completely. We have security in place and I can have extra security outside the lab when she's in there but I don't think she's going to accept them following her around."

"No, she would hate that," Anna agreed. "We'll talk to her and make sure she understands this is for her own good, but we all know she's not going to like any extra security."

"Maybe I can convince her to work mostly in the lab until Putnam is found. Then she won't notice the extra security as much. It's not much but it's better than nothing," Alan offered.

"Thank you, Alan. Let us know when you have that list ready we're going to go talk to the guards again." Robert told him then they left the office.

As they walked down the hall they saw Carly and Sonny walking towards them. "Oh god, I'm in no mood for her crap today."

"Just keep walking hopefully she'll just ignore us," Robert hoped.

"Don't you two have anything better to do than hang out here and keep an eye on your daughter?" They kept walking, but that didn't stop Carly. "No matter how much time you spend here, it won't make up for the fact you weren't here for her when she needed you."

"Carly that's uncalled for. They have done nothing to you," Sonny said.

Anna couldn't let it go. "Don't waste your breathe Sonny, she thinks it's fun to call us out for being in an explosion could have killed us both. That I spent 9 years not know who I was, then struggling to regain my memory, and dealing with the pain that came with finally getting my memory back. That Robert was forced to stay away from his family and into a job that he would never have done otherwise for 11 years. That if he tried to make contact with us or refused to do what he was told that we would have been killed, including Robin. She has no idea what we lost while we were apart. Carly seems to believe we just took an extended vacation because we didn't feel like being parents anymore. There is a mentally ill man that was in custody here that has repeatedly vowed to kill us both and for some reason every time we come here to talk to him Carly comes out of nowhere to hurl insults." Then Anna turned to Carly, "If you must know Carly, I don't think Robin is even back from New York yet, so no we aren't here to see her. We're here because someone helped that madman escape last night."

"Wait, Putnam escape?" Sonny cut in.

"Yeah some time in the middle of the night, and it was either someone on staff or someone impersonating a staff member that helped him," Robert explained.

"I'll talk to Jason we'll keep an eye out for him as well," Sonny offered.

"Thank you, now if you don't mind we have an investigation to conduct." Then Robert and Anna walked away.

"Are you happy? You had to push and push tell Anna had no choice but to tell you very painful personal information, and all because of you're feeling toward Robin."

"I had no idea. Everyone kept telling me to leave them alone that I didn't understand," Carly couldn't believe that Anna had just told them all of that. "Robin punching me and Anna knocking me on ass makes complete sense now. Anna should have beaten the crap out of me when she had the chance." Carly stood there thinking about she had just heard. "Wait, how did you know who they were talking about?"

"That explosion Robert was injured in, we believe that was actually meant for Jason. Robert, Anna and their friend Sean came to that same conclusion. The man that escaped last night, he was sent here just to ruin their lives, probably to kill them. A man made the arrangments to get him out of the psychiatric facility he was being held in. That man was the same one behind the explosions the destroyed my businesses. We've been sharing information since Robert got out of the hospital. No one knows that though and it has to stay that way."

"Of course, I would never say anything."

"Carly you need to stop antagonizing them, they're dealing with enough already."

"I'll stop, I promise."

...

"We've talked to all of them, Mac. Alan says that he gave us a full list of personnel that had contacted with Putnam. Four different guards said there was a dark-haired nurse with an English accent that wasn't included in the list Alan gave us. That has to be who helped him."

"I'm sure you're right Robby, but that doesn't help us find out who she is. That's a fairly vague description, I mean put Anna in scrubs and she fits it," Mac insisted.

"Yeah I know it's not much but we need to follow up on this. Putnam's on the loss and it's only a matter of time before he comes after Anna again."

"Where is she?"

"She's at the hospital with Alan, they're working on security for Robin while she's there and talking to the staff. Have you thought about having the area around her apartment patroled?"

"It's already in place, as well as one for your house, just at night. Don't argue it's already arranged."

"Thank you, Mac. I have to go pick up Anna, then we're heading home for the night. Sean was going to bring Lisa here when they get in."

"OK, thanks. I'll talk to those four guards again, try to get a better description of the mystery nurse."

"Talk to you tomorrow." Robert left all he wanted to do now was pick up Anna and get her home. Why hadn't he questioned Grant more about who this visitor he was talking about was. Hopefully, the guards will come up with a better description he can take to Alan, then the hospital staff might be able to help identify her.

...

The next morning Robert and Anna were in their office, Robert was in his chair and Anna was leaning on his desk when Sean came in carrying a file. He went over and leaned against Anna's desk. "This is all I was able to find on Marvin Johnston, I had to call in a few favors to get all of this."

"So is there enough information in there to actually connect him to de Salva?" Anna asked.

"I believe so, it would have been easier if he was still alive and hoping to keep his butt out of jail, but it should do. I had a trusted friend get a copy the WSB file on Ronald de Salva, if for some reason anyone of us is being watched they would know you have not made contact with him and therefore wouldn't connect you to this." Robert nodded he understood that Frisco had gotten it for them and would thank him later. "There are records of the conversations between Johnston and Ronald de Salva about him joining the DVX. There was only one that Jonathan was involved in but they did talk about both their future in the DVX. It seems the WSB had them both under surveillance for some time after Ronald was arrested. There wasn't much there just that they did stay in contact," Sean told them.

"That proves they knew each other but is there anything more recent?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, I have phone records of calls between Jonathan de Salva's private home office number and Ravinview. There was also one call from director Johnston to that number."

"That had to be from when they were arranging to get Putnam out. I highly doubt de Salva or even Conners actually when to Ravinview," Robert said.

"No Putnam said he only saw Rodney until he got here," Anna cut in.

"That's right, we need to find out if anyone at Ravinview remembers seeing Rodney around the time Putnam got out."

"I think I'll take another trip to Ravinview to talk to them in person, just in case there were other people involved."

"That probably wise. Anna and I have to find out who the mystery lady that help Putnam escape was. Where's Lisa staying? She might be able to tell us who she is."

"You'll have to talk to Mac about that, I left her with him at the station last night. He was going to get her in a safe house."

"Before you leave Sean I want you to look into Pauly Munro's recent travels," Anna requested. "He was spotted leaving here late last week. I want to know if he made a trip to visit Marvin at that conference."

"I'll get on that right away," Sean agreed.

"We're heading down to the station. The search for Putnam has started again and we want to be part of that, know everything that's going on. We also have to convince Robin that she could be in real danger now. Alan said he will try to convince her to work mostly in the lab until he's found. He and Anna have already arranged extra security for her there."

"Keep me informed on how that goes, especially with Robin." Sean smiled knowing it wouldn't be easy to convince Robin of anything.

Robert and Anna got up to leave, "Let us know if you plan on leaving today. I think we should all stay abreast of each other's whereabouts," Robert suggested, then they left the office.

When they got to the police station Anna went to talk to the detectives working on Putnam's escape and Robert went to see Mac. Mac looked up when he entered his office. "I knew I'd be seeing you fairly early this morning. Anna didn't come with you?"

"She's in the squad room talking to Clayton and Taylor about Putnam. Were any of the guards able to give you a better description of the mystery lady?"

"Not much, short hair average height. They all said they noticed she had an ID so didn't pay much attention to her."

"And none of them took a good look at her ID right," Robert speculated.

"That's right, at a glance it must have been close enough to the real ones none of the guards thought twice about it. Sorry bro."

"I think we should talk to Lisa about this woman, she could be connected to de Salva. If he's planning to come back soon, it makes sense they would want us distracted again. Putnam did seem to think he was going to be free again." Robert went and sat on the couch. "I hate this Mac. We make a little progress then it gets taken away. Sean has the evidence to prove Marvin and de Salva knew each other and even possible prove they were in contact recently. Now that's Marvin's dead we can't prove who was actually making the phone calls. We had Putnam and slowly we were getting what we need from him now he's gone too. I just want this to be over." Robert took a few deep breaths, "I told Anna I didn't want to be a PI, but I'd take following cheating husbands over this, that's for sure."

"I was wondering what you two might end up doing. I wasn't going to mention this yet but you mentioned being a PI. Let's say you and Anna were to open a PI office you know just to keep out of trouble, I might want to add something to that."

Robert sat listening, "K, get to the point.

"How does special consultants to the PCPD sound. You'd be called in if we had a case that was proving to be extra difficult, or we needed your expertise on a case. As PI's you would have a little more freedom then we do, you could follow leads out of the jurisdiction and other things like that." Robert thought about what Mac had just said. "You've both gained the respect of everyone here so they'd be willing to work with you," Mac continued.

"I kind of like that idea. I'm not going to give you an answer right now, you know I have to talk to Anna about this."

"Yeah, of course, I just wanted to put it out there," Mac agreed. "When did you want to talk to Lisa?"

"Today sometime. We're heading over to GH when we leave here, we want to talk to Robin."

"Why don't I talk to Lisa, I can find out what she knows about this woman. She was nervous yesterday, she's worried about one of her husband's men seeing her in Port Charles."

"Yeah that's fine," Robert agreed.

"How's Anna holding up? This can't be easy on either of you knowing Putnam's on the loss again."

"She a little quieter than usual but she's determined to find Putnam and put him away. I'm sure she's out there giving orders to anyone that comes close."

"This isn't going to be easy, at least we had somewhere to start after he abducted me. They've talked to the hospital staff and gotten nothing of any use," Anna said as she entered the office. She exhaled loudly as she sat down beside Robert. "I want that man back in custody. Who the hell, would have helped him escape? I mean really, how could they not know how dangerous he is? This should be behind us, we shouldn't be looking for him again. Our focus should be on de Salva and building a case against him."

"Well the quiet has passed," Robert smiled at Mac, "but not the determination."

"That's good I think we're going to need that."

Anna ignored them both, "I'm not giving up till we find Putnam," Anna insisted. "He can't be allowed to walk away just to reenter our lives when he decides it's time to take revenge on us."

"We won't let that happen, you beautiful, determined, stubborn woman." Robert leaned over and kissed her cheek, "now let's go talk to our beautiful, determined, stubborn daughter."

Anna playfully hit his arm, "Well let's go handsome, I'm not going to argue with an arrogant pigheaded, did I mention stubborn man." They stood up together smiling.

"Do you think she's going to fight having extra protection at work?" Mac asked.

"She is our daughter, what do you think? She's not going to like it but we have to hope she understands why it's important." Robert answered.

"I'll let you know if Lisa knows anything about that woman," Mac said as they were about to leave, they thanked him and left.

When they got to the hospital they saw Alan as they were heading to see Robin. "Are you two here to talk to Robin about having extra security here?" he asked as they got close.

"Yeah, have you talked to her yet?" Anna asked.

"I was just on my way to do that now. We might as well do this together," Alan suggested.

They agreed and walked to the lab together, Robin looked up at them as they came in. She was sure they were there to try to convince her to take time off maybe even leave Port Charles. She doesn't care what they say she isn't going anywhere. Robin folds her arms, "The answers no."

"Hello sweetheart," Robert says with a smile.

"Don't even bother trying to talk me into leaving I'm not going anywhere."

"Anywhere? You'd be willing to stay here in the lab?" Robert asked hopefully.

Robin was a little confused, "What?"

Anna touched Robert's arm, she would take over, "Robin you know Grant Putnam is on the loss, and anyone of us could be his next target. You're a grown woman and we can't make you leave, and we aren't here to try."

Robin looked at them suspiciously, "You don't want me to leave Port Charles?"

"Well yeah we do," Robert insisted, "but we also know that's not gonna to happen."

"We want to you to agree to extra protection," Anna confirmed. "Your Uncle Mac has already arranged for a patrol car to keep an eye on your apartment at night. Before you say anything our house is being watched at night as well. Alan's here to talk to you about work."

"Mom I will not stay in my apartment tell this is over."

Alan was smiling when Anna and Robert looked at him. "There's no denying she your kid," Alan told them then looked at Robin. "Robin we understand that you want to keep working, we just want you to consider working primarily in the lab for now. Anna and I have already arranged to have extra security around the lab, no one will notice them. Someone helped Grant escape, they clearly know their way around the hospital and could try to get to you here. We all just want to keep you safe."

"Robin we're just asking you to cooperate and let us try to protect you," Anna requested.

Robin looked at the three of them, "Am I allowed to go out in the evening if I want?"

"We can't stop you, but if you do please don't go out alone, and let people know what your plans are and where you're going. A quick call or even a text message, we don't know who we're dealing with and they could get to you and we wouldn't know until it's too late," Anna explained.

Patrick walked in as Anna finished talking. "Oh good, you're all here to talk some sense into her. Tell her she has to leave town till this is over. She thinks she can just keep coming to work like nothing is wrong like she's untouchable or something."

"I am not going anywhere, I already told you that. Oh, and they aren't here to tell me to leave. We were just agreeing on the security that will be in place until Putnam is arrested." Robin turned back to her parents, "Do you want me to contact you every time I go somewhere?"

"It doesn't even have to be us, as long as someone knows," Robert explained. "If you leave with Patrick, he'd clearly know where you are. If you're at home and want to run to the store let someone know, if you're expected somewhere but get sidetracked call whoever's waiting. Please let Laney and Kelly know about all of this as well."

"Are you taking your own advice mister super spy?" Robin asked with a smile.

"Yes we are, Sean is as well. As long as we don't know who helped Putnam escape we can't take any chances."

"Good," Robin went and gave him a hug. "Thank you for not insisting I leave, I was sure there was going to be a fight about this."

"If I have learned anything about you since I've come back, it's that you are very much like your mother and I have had enough arguments with her to know when there is no chance of me winning. This would have been one of those arguments."

"If I can add something to that, I had to approach this with calm rational thought, or those strong Scorpio tendencies would have come out, you would have dug in and not listened to anything."

"It must be harder to deal with your own traits then each other's," Robin said then laughed a little.

"The combination of pride and frustrations is very confusing," Robert admitted with a smile. "We should let you and Patrick talk. Alan if you have a little more time we would like to ask you a few more questions."

"Of course, we can go to my office and talk there."

Anna went over to Robin, "He's worried about you because he cares, just remember that and don't yell at him too much." Anna gave her a quick hug.

"Thanks mom," Robin smiled then they left her and Patrick alone in the lab. She really was happy they understood she was a grown woman that they couldn't make leave. Now to convince Patrick she would be fine. Robin really did believe Grant Putnam wasn't interested in her at all this time, but she didn't want to risk being wrong.

As the three of them walked towards Alan's office Carly approached them. "Carly I will have no choice but to have you remove from the hospital if you continue to harass Anna and Robert," Alan said as she got closer.

"Alan please just let me say something then I'll leave on my own."

Alan looked over at Robert and Anna. When Anna nodded she was fine with hearing what Carly had to say, he warned her, "Do not cause another scene in my hospital."

"First I owe you both an apology. I'm sorry, I had no right to judge you for the time you weren't with Robin. I'm also sorry for forcing you to tell me personal information that I have no right to know. I really had no idea what you had both been through, mom wouldn't even tell me anymore then what you said yesterday. My problem is with Robin and usually, it's just when we're together that we bring the worst out in each other but for some reason, I projected that onto the both of you. She has this need to do the right thing, to tell the truth even when it hurts people."

Anna smiled and leaned into Robert, he smiled at her "She is our daughter, and she learned that from us," Anna said. "The truth hurts sometimes but people still deserve to know it."

Robert looked back at Carly, "There are times when doing the right thing, and telling the truth hurts you just as much, but you still do it. I know all about Robin telling the truth about two little boys fathers. One of the hardest things I ever had to do was take Lucas, my godson, away from Bobbie and give him back to his biological mother."

There was a look of shock on Carly's face, "I had no idea, just one more thing to talk to her about. Anna, thank you for not kicking my ass, Mom has made it very clear you easily could have. I've taken up enough of your time, I really just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Anna reached out and took her arm as she started to walk away, "Thank you."

After she had left they continued to Alan's office, they all took a seat once they were inside. "Was Mac able to get a better description of the dark-haired lady that helped Putnam?" Alan asked.

"About all they added was that she had short hair, so that rules Anna out," Robert joked.

"That really doesn't help much does it, sometimes we have temporary nurses that are only here for a week or two when there's a need. So even if any of the staff saw a nurse they didn't know they might have just thought that was why." Alan was trying to think of another why they could identify this woman. "I've looked at the surveillance from that night and when Grant leaves he's in scrubs as well but he walked out of the room by himself. There were a few nurses in his room before that but because of the angle their faces can't be seen."

"Mac told us you can't see how the guards were drugged either," Anna added.

"There has to be something we're missing then," Robert insisted. "There is no way both guards would have past out at almost the same time if they weren't given the drug at the same time. Did they both walk away from the door at some point?"

"I'm not sure but we can check that," Alan offered. He pulled up the surveillance video so they could all watch it. While they watched they saw a few different nurses coming and going from Putnam's room, one did have short dark hair but they never saw her face. The last time she leaves the room she says something to the guards but since there is no sound they don't know what was said. About fifteen minutes later an orderly brings the guards some coffee, and after about twenty minutes they both sit down then slump over in their seats. Then ten minutes after that Putnam leaves the room and hurries down the hall the other way. "There is another video where we pick him up leaving the main lobby but once he's outside we don't know where he went. One of the guards set of keys were found in the trash but you don't see them get taken."

"Has anyone talked to the guy who brought them coffee?" Robert asked.

"Yeah I did personally and apparently he would bring the guards coffee around the same time every night. I looked at the videos from the nights before this and it shows him bringing them coffee in each one. If I had to guess though that would be the easiest way to have drugged them," Alan suggested.

"Yeah, I'd have to agree. Putnam's accomplice must have known about the coffee routine and spiked it before it was given to them," Robert concluded. "The woman with short dark hair was carrying something when she went in but it would be hard to prove it was a change of clothes for Putnam. I think you should talk to your staff to see if any of them remember seeing her that night, maybe there's someone that can give us a better description then the guards did."

"I'll talk to them again, I just don't know if it will help any."

"It's worth a try," Anna offered. "If that's all I want to go talk to Clayton they were going to check all low rate motels to see if Putnam has tried checking in to any of them." She stood up and then looked at Alan. "Thank you for all your help with this." Robert got up to leave with her, he shook Alan's hand, then they left the office.

They were just entering police headquarters when Robert's phone rang, it was Sean calling to tell them he was going to be leaving Port Charles on the next flight and that he would check in again once he'd had some news. He had left a file on Robert's desk about Pauly Munro's travels. When they entered the squad room Clayton motioned for them to come over to him. "I'm not sure if this is good or bad news but we found the motel Putnam was staying in before he was arrested. Good news the guy working the front desk confirmed Rodney was the one that came and picked up Putnam's belongs and had been to see him a few times. Bad news Putnam hasn't been back there."

"Well that's better than nothing," Anna said. "The more we can get to connect all of them, the better our case will be."

"Whoever helped Putnam escape must have put him up somewhere else. Whether they're connected to Jonathan or not they would want to move him just in case we had found where he'd been staying before this," Robert added.

"Other than that we're having no luck finding anyone that's seen him. He must be laying low for now."

"Thanks Clayton, I'm sure that won't last. Keep us posted on anything you find out about him. We have to check in with Mac," Anna told him and they headed to Mac's office. When they got to his office Mac informed them that Lisa had no idea who the woman that helped Putnam was, that as far as she knew Jonathan and Jim didn't have any English men or women working for them. He also told them that Lisa wanted to stay hidden, she was worried about being seen in Port Charles but wanted to stay here to help. They told him that Sean had left them some information about Pauly Munro and that they wanted to go read that over. So they left the police station and headed for home.

When they got home they looked over the file Sean had left them. It looked like Pauly hadn't been all the careful about covering his tracks. Sean had been able to find his flights from Port Charles to NYC then on to Miami. He had also found a short trip he took to Charlotte then back to Miami, that just happened to be the same day Marvin Johnston was killed. Sean had also left a note saying he had contacted the police department there with this information. He had been told that the video surveillance from the hotel where Johnston had been staying had somehow all been deleted so there was no way of knowing if Pauly had been there, but he had been told the police would look into the possible connection. Again it felt like every step forwards meant two steps back, this case was becoming very frustrating but they had to keep going if they ever hoped to be free of this threat.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

It had been four days since they had returned from New York and there had still been no sign of Putnam or the dark-haired lady anywhere. When Sean had returned from Albany he had told them that Rodney had been seen at Ravinview the day Putnam had escaped. Now that Marvin Johnston was gone the staff was more talkative, they now knew what day Putnam had gone missing as well as his visitors. Sean had been able to talk to a few employs that thought they had seen Johnston get a rather full envelope from Rodney that same morning. Jonathan de Salva knew what he was doing there had only been a few small mistakes that could lead back to him but so far it looked like this had all been Rodney. They were building a case but so far the most evidence they had was against a dead man, that was why Rodney had been expendable.

They were all working in their home office when Sean said, "I don't know about you two but I think I need a night off."

Anna sat back from her computer and rubbed her eyes, "I think that's a good idea, I feel like I'm just going in circles here reading the same thing over and over."

"How is it that Jonathan de Salva has hidden everything other than the life he wants everyone to know, he did well in school got started slowly running other peoples businesses before going into business for himself. There's nothing about his family other than his perfect wife who helps so many charities. Nothing about his father being in prison, never mind dying there. There has to be a way to find the rest of the information."

"Robert that's why we need a night off, we're going to drive ourselves crazy if we don't take a break," Sean said.

Robert ran his fingers through his hair, "Yeah I guess you're right. It's time to take a break."

"What time is it anyway?" Anna asked.

Robert looked at his watch, "Well that explains why I'm hungry, it's 6:30. I think I'll order some pizza."

"None for me," Sean said. "I've been looking at your faces for way too long. I'm going to call up Mac and see what he's up to. I'm sure you two might enjoy an evening to yourselves as well."

"That sounds like a great idea, how quickly can you be out of our house?" Robert asked jokingly.

"Anna, aren't you going to tell him to play nice with his friends?"

"No he's right, how quickly can you leave? Pizza, beer and a night alone with this guy is just the break I need."

"Oh there's gonna be beer too, I think I might stay here after all," Sean said then started laughing.

Robert and Anna were alone sitting on the couch after they had finished eating, "Do you think he left town?" Anna asked. "I mean it's been four days and nothing, no sightings, no threats. Where is he?"

"This is the first evening we've had alone in two weeks I don't want to talk about Putnam. You're all I want to think about," Robert said and pulled her closer.

"You think I can be so easily distracted?"

"I know you can," Robert said as he started to kiss her neck.

"When's Sean going to be back?"

"Not for a while," then he kissed her earlobe.

Anna pulled his shirt over his head then climbed onto his lap. "There needs to be more nights like this." Robert slowly started removing her clothing. His hands moving over her body Anna let out a low moan then Robert lifted her up and laid her down on the couch. He slowly kissed his way up her body making his way to her lips. Anna kissed him passionately when their lips met.

They both heard the doorbell but tried to ignore it. It rang again then whoever was at the door started knocking. "I don't think they're going to leave," Robert said then kissed her again.

Whoever it was just kept knocking, "You better go answer that, they aren't leaving."

Robert sat up and started handing Anna her clothes, "Here, I need a minute before I can answer that," he smiled at her. "I'll be right there," he called out.

"Send them away we aren't done here," Anna said as she started getting dressed.

Robert picked up his shirt and headed for the door just as the doorbell rang again. "Just a second!" he yelled as he pulled on his shirt, when he got to the door he looked through the peephole. "Oh you have to be kidding me," he muttered then opened the door. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to greet me?" Holly looked him over, "Did I interrupt something?"

"I'm in no mood for your games. What do you want?"

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Why would I? What kind of trouble are you in now?"

"Robert let her in," Anna called. He stepped aside and Holly walked in like she was a welcome guest.

Holly looked at Anna who was straightening her shirt. "Oh I did interrupt," then she laughed to herself. Holly walked further into the living room. She looked around then went over and looked at the photos on the mantel, they had added more. One of Robin, one of the three of them that looked like it was taken in this room, they all looked so happy and the last one was a recent one just the two of them dressed to the nines. "Well isn't this nice? You've made a cozy little home here together," she said as she turned to look at them.

Robert was now standing with Anna and said, "You still haven't told us why you're here Holly."

"Can't I just stop in for a visit? I just got to Port Charles and thought I'd come see you." She walked over and put her hand on Robert's chest.

"Well you've seen us, you can leave now," Anna said, as she rolled her eyes she was less than impressed that Holly was there.

"Robert doesn't want me to go," Holly said then touched his cheek.

He pushed her hand away as Anna said, "He didn't want to let you in the house. You didn't come all this way just to ruin our evening so what do you want?"

"I behaved horribly the last time I was here. I thought I owed some apologies."

"Oh right, you had time for that when we were all in the Markum Islands with people that could have died because of your greed," Anna shot back.

"How did you know where we live?" Robert asked hoping to avoid the argument that would soon start between them.

"Well, when I found out I was going to be here it only made sense to look up my old friends."

Anna knew she was lying why would she know they were living here, "Right the first thing you wanted to do was come to my house to exchange insults. I don't buy it, Holly, remember we don't exactly like each other very much."

"Fine, I thought that just Robert lived here and I was hoping we could talk. I just want a chance to talk to you, Robert."

"Anything you want to say to me you can say in front of Anna, it just saves me telling her after. If it's something that you don't think she wants to hear then I don't want to hear it either," Robert insisted.

Holly looked from Robert to Anna then back, "I just want to say I'm sorry for putting Robin's health in danger." That was not what she came to say but she thought it was one of the few things that would make sense and they'd believe.

"You looked up the wrong address, Robin is the one you should be saying that too. Now if that's all you can go," Robert said he just wanted her to leave.

"Fine, I was actually hoping we could maybe spend some time together. I didn't know Anna lived here and we had some good times before she showed up and kicked your ass."

"Didn't you notice what happened as soon as I showed up there? You could have run through that mansion naked and Luke would have been the only one chasing you, well Dillon may have as well."

"Anna kicking my ass was the best thing that could have happened to us, it meant we could start talking. I have done so much healing since you saw me last and that is all because of Anna. Did you even notice or care I was different."

"So you were upset about the antidote and that you had to serve me with divorce papers again."

"Is that really what you thought, that I was just a little upset?" Anna touched his arm and he stopped talking, that had always been her way of saying let me handle this.

"It took me about a minute when I went to talk to Robert alone to realize that he was in a lot of pain, that he was very angry and that he was blaming himself for a lot. In that time he made a joke about drunken brawls and said he was sorry. That was it. Yes, we'd talked with Robin before that but as soon as we were alone I just knew."

"That doesn't mean I couldn't still have feelings for him."

"Feelings, oh what was I thinking you could have feelings for him. You stayed away when you came out of your coma no one forced you to."

"How do you know that?" Holly was shocked.

"Robert and I talk about everything, we tell each other everything. When I finally got my memory back I remembered the explosion that should have killed Robert, it happened right in front of me and the only reason he didn't die was that he was pulled out of the water by the WSB so quickly. I truly believed he was dead or I would have moved heaven and earth to find him."

"Oh you can say whatever you want that doesn't make it true," Holly said dismissively

"As soon as he walked out of the room after talking to Robin and I, she looked at me with a tear in her eye and a smile on lips and asked 'you still love him don't you?' and of course she was right." A smile formed on her lips then Anna said, "I bet you were one of the first people to ask either of us that question. I have loved this man as long as I've known him. I have loved three men in my life but neither of the other two could compare with the love I feel for Robert. Can you say the same thing?"

Holly stared at Anna but didn't say anything, of course, she'd loved him but she had loved others as well. They had been happy when they were together but she had been happy in her other relationships as well. Robert took Anna's hand then said, "I can. I've been lucky enough to have loved three very special ladies, but I'm sorry Holly, I've never loved anyone else like I love Anna."

"Maybe this wasn't the right way to try to talk to you. I'm going to be in Port Charles for a few weeks and I would like to talk again." Holly turned her head to wipe the tear from her eye. "This is a lovely home by the way. Maybe we can still be friends at least, goodnight," then Holly quickly turned and left their house. As she walked back to her car Holly started wondering what she had really thought was going to happen. She already knew they were calling themselves husband and wife, had they really gotten remarried already? Had she really thought just showing up at their house was going to do anything to change that? What did she want anyway, did she actually want Robert back? Why had Anna done so much talking anyway, she had wanted to talk to Robert? She hadn't gotten what she wanted, and would have to find another way to talk to Robert by himself. She still cared enough that she wanted to warn him.

Robert locked the door after Holly had left, then joined Anna again, "What could have brought her to Port Charles?" Anna asked.

Robert put his arms around her, "I have no idea, and now with everything else going on I think we get to put up with unexpected visits from Holly while she is here as well."

"I don't mean to be rude to her, it just happens. If I'm in a bad mood when I see her I don't know how mean I might be to her."

"Well as long as you don't go too far. I'll try to separate the two of you if it gets out of hand, just don't hit me," Robert told her with a smile. "What can I do to take your mind off our unwanted visitor?"

"Oh, I don't know. Why is she here?"

"We're done talking about her for tonight. What if I take you upstairs and run a nice hot shower. I'll take my time washing your beautiful body. See where the evening goes from there."

Anna smiled at him, "Well, what are you waiting for Scorpio?"

...

Two days had passed since Holly's unexpected visit, but they hadn't heard from her so it had mostly been forgotten about. Mac had come to talk to them, now they were all in the office talking and drinking coffee. Mac and Sean sat on the couch while Robert was at his desk. Anna couldn't seem to stop moving, she would move from place to place as they were talking. "Has Jonathan tried to contact Lisa since she's been here?" Anna asked Mac.

"No, not once, she's told me he'll go weeks without talking to her now. Lisa doubts he even noticed she didn't come home after the concert. Once we know he's here she'll call him and says she's back at home," Mac told them.

"It's only a couple days before Jim said they wanted to come back here isn't it?" Sean asked.

"Yes, I'm going to have some plainclothes officers watch the airport. I want to know the minute they get back here," Mac informed them.

"I'm willing to bet Corinthos will do the same, Jonathan de Salva shouldn't slip into town without us knowing about it," Robert added.

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Mac asked, he didn't know how he felt about this.

"We made it clear we want to stop a common threat and nothing more. He seems to want the same thing as us. Sonny hasn't asked for any other information, and hasn't offered up anything that could be used against other people," Anna told him. "If Robin didn't trust him I would never have agreed to this."

"I think I may have come up with a way to mess with de Salva's head if we can find out where he's staying, or maybe get a message to him when they arrive here," Robert told them all. "I'd just need someone to discreetly slip a note to him."

"Give it to me and I'll make sure there's someone's in place at the airport to get that done," Mac assured him. Robert nodded then quickly wrote a note and handed it to Mac.

"Has Lisa been able to give you much information?" Sean asked.

"Well, she wasn't able to add much to what she had already told you. She did positively ID Pauly Munro as one of Jonathan's employees but couldn't think of what he actually does for him, she knew he doesn't work at the clubs or restaurant."

"That's actually good then, she knows he works for her husband but not what he does. At least now we have photos of the people we're looking for," Anna leaned against her desk. "Putnam must be waiting for de Salva to return, that must be why he hasn't been seen anywhere."

"You don't think he might have skipped town?" Mac asked.

The other three all shook their heads, "No he will want what he thinks of as his reward," Sean said. "He's not done with our friends here."

Just then Anna phone went off, she looked at it, there was a text message, "Oh we'll have a visitor in a few minutes, Robin's just leaving the hospital and she's on her way here."

"Well let's wrap this up, have we covered everything?" Robert asked.

"That we're still playing the waiting game. Yeah, we got it," Sean answered, then he and Mac left the office.

Robert got up and walked over to Anna who was still leaning on her desk. "Are you alright?" She didn't say anything just leaned forwards and put her head on his chest. "What's bothering you."

"I hate not knowing when they're going to come after us again. We know it's going to happen, Putnam could try something at any time, de Salva may have come up with another way to get to us that doesn't even involve Putnam. There's too much we don't know then to top it all off Holly shows up here. What is she doing here and when is she just going to show up again? I could deal with her any other time but right now I just don't want to have to think about her."

"We haven't heard from her since the other night maybe she's busy with whatever brought her here."

"That doesn't mean she won't be back, it's just one more thing we don't know when it's going to happen."

"Why don't we think about what we do know Robin will be here right away, and I love you."

Anna smiled and finally looked up at him, "I love you too." Then he kissed her, "I think you should take me out for dinner tonight, just to show me how much you love me."

He smiled at her, "I think that can be arranged." Then they left the office together. When they entered the living room he looked at Sean and said, "You're on your own for dinner tonight."

Sean looked over at Mac who was already smiling, "Yeah you can hang out with me."

When Robin arrived she walked in without knocking, "He is driving me nuts!" she exclaimed as soon as she saw them. "I am spending almost all of my time in the lab, there are people with me when I am working on other things. I'm making sure people know where I am and where I'm going. I am doing everything you have asked me to, but it's still not good enough for Patrick. Oh no, he still thinks I should leave Port Charles until this is all over."

Anna walked over and put her arm around Robin's shoulder, "It's because he cares. Robin, he's worried about your safety."

"I know that. Everyone in this room is worried about that as well, but none of you have tried to order me to leave. It is really hard to love the guy when he's being such an ass."

"Oh sweety I know, I have some experience with that," she looked over at Robert who was trying to look innocent. "Try to explain your point calmly and get him to hear you."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"I usually just smack him if he pisses me off enough."

Robin smiled she knew Anna was telling her the truth, "Well he knows I'm here and wants me to meet him at the Metro Court later, so if it's alright I'll just stay here for a while I need a break from his childishness." Anna looked over at Robert again.

"That is not my fault," Robert said defensively. Then Anna and Robin went to the kitchen, Robert looked up at Sean and Mac, "That boy better get his act together, somehow I get in trouble when he pisses off Robin." He saw the looks they were giving him, "don't even start with that he's so much like me, crap."

Sean decided to give him a break this time, "So where are you and Anna going tonight?"

"Something tells me it's going to be the Metro Court, and I bet it's now a double date. At least now Anna will have somewhere to direct her frustration, poor Patty Cake." He smiled and shook his head thinking about what Patrick was in store for tonight.

"You're just happy you aren't in the line of fire," Mac laughed.

"Well yeah, but if he makes them both mad I'm in trouble anyway." Then they all started laughing knowing he was right.

Sure enough, Robert had been right, they were indeed meeting Patrick at the Metro Court. When Anna and Robin stopped to talk to Bobbie who was on her way out Robert went ahead to try and warn Patrick. When Robert saw him at the bar he walked right over to him. "If you know what's good for you, you'll let up on telling Robin she has to leave town. She had spent the last two hours venting to Anna about you and how unreasonable you're being. Now order Robin a drink you know she likes and start kissing some ass. I have done nothing wrong and I don't want to be in trouble because of you." Robert then ordered drinks for Anna and himself.

Patrick looked at him a little confused then ordered their drinks, he was about to ask Robert a question when he saw Robin and Anna walk in. He noticed they both looked amazing but they did seem to look a little annoyed as well. "Good evening ladies, our table will be ready soon," then he handed Robin her drink.

Anna smiled at Robert as he handed her a drink as well. She leaned in close and whispered, "Kir Royale, are you trying to butter me up."

"I'm just hoping you remember I have nothing to do with Patrick and his pig-headedness," he whispered back then kissed her cheek.

They were distracted from their private conversation by Robin's voice, "I am not leaving Port Charles and that is final!" Robert hung his head as Anna turned to face them.

"Robin I'm not saying you should leave, I understand that you aren't going anywhere." Robert looked back up, had he actually listened to him? "I don't want to fight with you anymore, I'm just worried about your safety and I don't know what I can do to stop that."

"Oh don't stop worrying," Anna cut in, "Sorry, there is a difference between being concerned and being overprotective."

"Mom's right I don't mind that you're concerned about my safety, I think it's sweet. You telling me how to live my life on the other hand in completely out of line," Robin told him. "Are you actually done trying to force me into leaving?"

"Robin I don't want to fight with you anymore. It's clear you aren't going to leave, but you're following their instructions about telling people where you are, working in the lab, I just wish there was more I could do. Robin, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"That means a lot too, and I know you care. We don't even know if I'm a target but your overprotectiveness is driving me crazy."

"OK I will do better, no more telling you to leave, but I might still follow you home at night."

Robin smiled, she could live with that, "OK I think we have a deal."

Anna turned back to Robert who was smiling again. She'd ask him later what he had told Patrick but for now, she was just happy they were all out together and happy. They went to their table when it was ready and Robert ordered them a bottle of champagne, he wanted them all to enjoy themselves tonight. Even though he hadn't brought it up Robert was happy just to be with Anna and Robin tonight. October had been almost as hard as Christmas for Robert to get through for all those years. They had spent a little time with Robin on her birthday and Anna's was only a few days away. He didn't want to make a big deal about it but inside he was full of joy even though there was still a threat out there. A part of him knew that with de Salva coming back to Port Charles soon they might not have another night like this for some time. Robin also seemed to have relaxed a lot now and their conversation stayed away from the potential threat hanging over them.

While they ate they didn't notice Holly come in. She sat at the bar watching the room but she mostly pays attention to their table. Did they ever go anywhere without the other she wondered. "Is there a reason you're watching the Scorpio table so closely?" Holly looked up to see who was talking to her. "Sorry I don't mean to intrude, you've just been staring at them for a while. I'm Carly by the way."

"Holly, nice to meet you. I didn't mean to stare I was just wondering if Robert ever goes anywhere without Anna."

"Not lately, some crazy guy escaped from the hospital about a week ago and I don't think I've seen them alone since."

"Is that the guy that's been on the news?" Holly asked.

"Yes, apparently he has some sort of grudge against them, I don't know the story though," Carly explained.

"Oh, so Robert has gone into protection mood for his precious Anna." Holly had been so angry since hearing Robert actually admit Anna was the love of his life. They'd had a wonderful life together why was Anna so special to him?

Carly noticed the bitterness in her voice, "I take it you have some history with them."

"You could say that. My life was never quite the same after I met Anna. Finding out my husband had been married before and had a child was bad enough. The fact Robert would run to protect them at a moments notice was more then I could handle." Holly looked over at their table again, "My over exaggerated death opened the door for them to finally remarry."

"It sounds like you like Anna about as much as I like Robin, little miss high and mighty never knows when to keep quiet."

"So much like her mother," Holly agreed. "Can I buy you a drink? I think you and I could be friends."

"Why not I don't have plans tonight." Then Carly took the seat beside her.

Having finished their meals and a few bottles of champagne, they were all a little intoxicated. Robin had even all but forgotten about why she had been upset with Patrick. When she looked towards the bar she couldn't believe who were sitting together, "What are those two doing here?" she slurred a little.

The others all turned to see who she was talking about. Anna let out a loud sigh when she saw them, "Would you believe it, Holly showed up at our house the other night?" Anna leaned in to say it but hadn't really whispered like she had meant to. "We were getting it on and she wouldn't stop banging on the damned door."

Robert and Patrick both laughed, "Mom I don't need to know that," Robin said then started to laugh as well. "Speaking of getting it on I am not driving home tonight Patrick."

"That's a good idea and you two aren't driving either." Patrick hadn't drunk as much as the others but even he was feeling no pain.

"It's a good thing we came in Robin's car then. Oh no, they're coming over here, you two try to be nice," Robert said then started laughing again.

Anna reached out and patted his cheek a couple times, a little harder then she meant to. "Darling I'm always nice, well almost." She smiled then looked up at Carly and Holly who were now at their table. "Good evening ladies," Anna said trying to sound normal.

Carly smiled realizing they were all half ripped, "I see you're all enjoying yourselves tonight."

Not giving Robin or Anna a chance to answer Patrick spoke up, "Yes we're having a fine time, I didn't know you two knew each other."

"Oh we just met tonight actually, we found out we have a few things in common," Holly told him.

"What, that you're both bitches?" Robin asked, then she and Anna started laughing.

"You'll have to excuse Robin, we've all had a little too much to drink tonight."

"I'd say I've had just enough thank you very much Patty Cake," Anna informed him.

Robert started laughing, "See it's a good name for him."

"Oh it is, I like it," she giggled. "Robin and Patty Cake, you know you can't be a player with a name like that. Could you imagine hitting on a woman and telling her your name is Patty Cake." Anna looked up again, "Oh right you're here, why are you here Holly?"

"I came in for a drink, is that not allowed?"

"I don't mean here. I mean here, Port Charles why are you here? Actually wait I don't care, we are having a wonderful evening and you aren't going to ruin it."

"Oh like I did the other night?" Holly asked smugly.

"You ruined nothing just delayed what we'd started, I thoroughly enjoyed our evening after you finally left, thank you very much."

Robert leaned towards Patrick, "Do something man, make them leave. Our ladies don't like those ladies."

"And how do you suggest I do that?" Patrick whispered back.

"I don't know. Just do it."

"Don't worry Robert we were just leaving. I hope none of you are driving."

"No Carly they aren't, we've already covered that," Patrick answered.

As Carly turned to leave she grabbed Holly's arm to make sure she followed, once they were a little bit away from the table, "Come on they're drunk and I don't need a scene in here."

"I didn't really want to see them anyway, they were just here when I got here. Carly, I think we should get together again sometime."

"I think we should, it was nice talking to you."

Once Patrick had seen them leave he asked, "Well do we want one more drink or should we call it a night?"

"I think we need one more drink, we can drink to a wonderful evening," offered Robert.

...

Like Robert had expected the officers watching the airport weren't the only ones there, a few of Corinthos' men were waiting for de Salva as well. They all knew de Salva and his men could be arriving anytime, it had been twelve days since Jim Conners had called Lisa. Between the undercover officers and Sonny's men, there was no way Jonathan de Salva or his men were going to sneak back into Port Charles unnoticed no matter what names they were traveling under. The officers had all familiarized themselves with the appearance of de Salve, Conners, and Munro. They didn't have enough evidence to arrest any of them yet so the orders were that when de Salva arrived he would be approached as if he had dropped something then the note would be planted on him or in his bags. The names they were all traveling under would be checked to find any previous movement under those names. If they use the same aliases they had the last time they came to Port Charles they should be able to prove they were there when the attacks occurred.

The airport had been under surveillance for about twelve hours when they finally spotted their targets. The officers jumped into action, two approached de Salva and slipped the note into his coat pocket. Two others started talking to the staff about the flight they had arrived on. They arrived on a flight from New York, under the names Ron Cummings, Jake Burton, and Roger Manning. Even though they had gotten the information they wanted at the airport no one managed to tail them when they left there.

...

Even though it was late when they got back to the apartments they were using in Port Charles Jonathan wanted to get right to work. Ever since the fires had destroyed his clubs Jonathan had become more determined to see his plans succeed He'd become almost obsessed with wiping out Corinthos' organization. The need to eliminate Scorpio and Devane was a close second. He was hardly sleeping anymore and the only people he was really talking to were Jim Conners and Pauly Munro. Now that they were back Jonathan was more determined that the first thing they had to do was take out Jason Morgan, he would be looking for whoever destroyed their business and could be ruthless when people crossed them. The faster they could get Morgan out of the way the happy Jonathan would be. They hadn't gotten any more information about who had set the fires at their clubs but Jonathan wouldn't let that stop him from getting what he wanted in Port Charles.

"Where the hell did Pauly get to? We just got back here what could he be doing?" Jonathan asked.

"He said something about talking to some of his contacts here. He's had people watching Corinthos and Morgan while we were in Miami," Jim answered.

"That's good, we'll need that information." He started pacing thinking about what their next move here was going to be. They had decided a sniper would be the best way to handle Morgan, Jim had started looking into that, he was looking for someone they could trust that had the skills for the job. "Jim, where's my phone?"

"Have you used it since we got here?"

"No." Jonathan grabbed his coat and checked his pockets, as he pulled out his phone a piece of paper fell out onto the floor. He noticed he had a message, so he checked that first. As he was doing that Jim picked up the paper. He hung up and said, "So apparently Lisa is back in Miami at least we don't have to worry about her trying to find us in New York. Jim, I want that name, who did you say we could use?" he looked up waiting for Jim to answer. "What do you have there?"

"I don't know, it fell out of your coat pocket," Jim told him as he handed the piece of paper to him.

Jonathan had no idea what the paper was so he opened it. He read the note once, then read it out loud not sure he was really reading this, "Jonathan, why are you wasting time and energy going after Devane and Scorpio? That would be like Corinthos going after your explosives guy. Do better." He looked up at Jim, "Where the hell did you get this?"

"I told you it fell out of your pocket when you pulled your phone out," Jim answered. "What does that mean, who could know all that?" That note worried Jim a lot. He had already been wondering if Scorpio and Devane were really as involved in Jonathan's past as he thought they were. This note seemed to suggest they weren't. Also, who knew they had been the ones that had bombed Corinthos's business.

"This has to be from whoever set those fires, I knew there was a third party involved, but who? They must have slipped this in my pocket just before we left Miami, we might have seen them," Jonathan suggested as he sat at his desk.

Jim thought about that for a while, they themselves had tried to go unnoticed when they left Miami and he really didn't remember who had been around them. "If we did I doubt I'd remember, the airport here was the least busy, and even here I don't remember faces," Jim admitted.

"No me either, this guy was close enough to slip this into my pocket though. How does he know what we've been working on? Who the hell is this guy?"

"I don't know. It must be someone that knows you, knows our business. Could it be someone in our organization?" Jim wondered.

Jonathan banged his fist on the desk, "I think it has to be Jim, who the hell would do this?"

"I don't know, I thought we could trust the people that knew about our plans here," Jim started to pace now. "What did they mean about Scorpio and Devane, why would they compare them to Jay?"

"That's just their way of messing with me," Jonathan insisted then he looked up at Jim. "What if this is Jay?"

"How could it be? He came here to do a couple jobs for us that was it. He didn't know anything about your side projects here, I don't think he ever heard their names." Jim couldn't believe Jonathan was thinking like this, he wasn't making sense at all. Whoever this was, knew more then anyone hired for a job would, even if they had overheard anything. Had Scorpio and Devane just been hired to do a job as well? If they were, who had actually wanted Ronald in prison and Fred dead? Could whoever that was, actually be behind setting fire to their clubs, and would they be coming after Jonathan next? That note could be a warning and Jonathan isn't seeing that.

Jim was brought out of his thought when Jonathan asked, "Do you think it could be Pauly, he's known our plans all along?"

"Jonathan that doesn't make any sense, why on earth would Pauly want to destroy our business? Besides he was here when those fires were set. He's very loyal to us you know that." What is wrong with him, Jim wondered, would he be the next one Jonathan suspects. Was Jonathan trying to do too much all at once, was the pressure starting to get to him? Jim knew one thing for sure no matter what, he had to make sure Jonathan didn't think he could betray him in any way, or he might be the next one to wind up dead.

...

Mac phoned Robert as soon as he received word that de Salva had arrived in Port Charles. He explained that no one managed to tail them but they did now have the aliases they had been traveling under. Robert told him they would meet him at headquarters in the morning. When he hung up he passed on the information Mac had just given him to Anna and Sean. "I'm going to give Tiffany a call then call it a night I think we might have a very long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"All right Sean say hi for us, and see you in the morning," Anna said, then she gets up and stretched. "What about you Scorpio, ready to call it a night?"

"Yeah, I think so I'll head up in a minute. I'll just tidy up here first."

"OK, I'm heading up."

As soon as Anna was out of sight Robert quickly cleaned up then grabbed a few things including a small package out of one of the cupboards in the kitchen. Then followed her up to their room, he could hear her getting ready for bed in the bathroom so he quickly got to work, setting up candles, he put out glasses and a bottle of champagne and put the small package on the corner of the bed. He was standing by the window when Anna entered the room. "What's all this?"

"I was going to do this tomorrow but like Sean said we could be very busy." Anna walked over and joined him. "I know you don't really like to make a big deal about your birthday, but I wanted to do something just for us. Actually, it may even be more for me than you," he smiled as he told her that.

"Celebrating my birthday is for you?" Anna looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes," he smiled. "For the first time in years, I am actually looking forward to Christmas. Instead of being sad remembering how happy we had been just before Faison took you from me, I actually get to celebrate with my family and friends. Not being with you and Robin on your birthdays or even just getting to call you for all those years was almost as bad. After several years I found I was actually angry on your birthdays. This year I got to see Robin and give her a gift, and I get to spoil you on yours."

"Spoil me, I like the sound of that."

Robert smiled and took her hands, "It was going to be all about you tomorrow, you'll still get breakfast in bed don't worry. I wanted to spend the day just showing you how much you mean to me, how amazing you are and how much I truly love you. There was going to be roses in here to go with the candles, then I was going to give you that little box."

Anna looked over at the bed and the small package sitting there, "What's in there, is that my gift?"

"No you're gift comes with breakfast." He led her over to the bed, "I can't believe how much my life has changed since you've come back into it, I was so lost without you. I have opened up to you completely, there is no one else that knows me like you do."

"I've done the same Robert you know all my secrets, and still love me."

"I never want to be without you again, in this box are the symbols of our love for each other." He picked up the box and handed it to her. "I know what we've said but I'm not sure if it's the right choice, open it please."

She opened it to find five gold rings inside, their wedding bands and her engagement ring "How do you have all of these?"

"I was given yours when they said they were treating you, I've carried those three rings since. I ask Mac about the first two and he had no idea they were even in his house. I found them right where we'd left them, in the safe of the secret room. I'm glad Mac never sold that house."

"You kept our wedding rings with you all this time?"

"I would never have gotten rid of them, just like we both held on to our first rings all that time we were apart." He turned to face her, "Anna you are the love of my life and I never want us to be apart again."

"We won't be, I have you back and I will never let you go again."

Robert stood up then reached for her hand, she stood up as well, Robert lead them back over to the window. "I want to look out at this view with you for the rest of my life, I want to sit on our loveseat in front of the fire with you in my arms. Everything I want you're a part of." Then he turned and picked up a bottle of champagne she hadn't noticed before. As he opened it she actually looked around their room he must have been planning this for a while, there were so many candles he must have had them stashed away in here. He'd said he had meant to have flowers as well, and now champagne. She smiled thinking about all that he was doing for her. She took the glass he held out to her, "At this point, I was going to ask you how you enjoyed your day as we sipped our champagne, then I was going to make a toast to the most important person in my life."

"I think we could still do that, but let me start. Robert, I never thought I would be this happy again even with everything going on, the fact I am sharing my life with you I know I will never be alone again. I love you."

"Anna you are my everything, here's to you having a wonderful day tomorrow, I love you." They clinked glasses then looked out the window into the night. When he had finished his glass Robert put it down and waited for Anna to finish hers. He took her glass when she had finished and turned and refilled them but when he turned back he wasn't holding them, "Anna I have wanted to ask you something for sometime now, but I'm not sure I'll like the answer." He gave her a little smile, "Anna I want to marry you, I'm not saying we should rush out and do it, I'd wait as long as you want." Before she could say anything he pulled out a ring box, "I know we're committed to each other, that I have you in my life. I already think of you as my wife and that's not going to change no matter what your answer is. Anna Devane, will you marry me one last time?"

She took the ring out and admired it, "This is a beautiful ring Robert, you have great taste." Then she slid it onto her ring finger, "It looks great on my finger as well, and it fits," she smiled up at him. She held up her hand and showed him, "What do you think?"

"I think I'd like an answer."

"Yes I bet you do, but look at this ring."

"I've seen the ring before Luv."

"Yes of course you have." Anna smiled at Robert knowing she was torturing him, then looked at her hand again. Was this really happening, she hadn't thought they would ever have this conversation. As she looked at the ring a tear rolled down her cheek, she knew it was a tear of joy. "You know where this ring would really look amazing?" Anna took a step closer to him, "It would look amazing running through your hair as you kiss me passionately because I've just said yes to your proposal."

"Anna is that your answer?" he asked as he took her in his arms.

"Yes, I'm saying yes, now kiss me."

...

Robert was all most done making breakfast when Sean came down the next day. "You're up early this morning."

"Yeah we are going to be busy today and I want to do at least one of the things I had planned for today. Coffee's on and yes I made enough for you."

"Take your time, I'll head down to headquarters and let Mac know you'll both be there after you've taken care of a few things here," Sean knew it was Anna's birthday and that Robert had been planning a few things for her.

"Thanks Sean," Robert picked up the tray he had prepared and left the kitchen. When he got to their room he found Anna still asleep, he went to the bed and placed the tray beside her. He brushed the hair off her face and smiled, "Good morning Luv."

A smile formed on her lips before she opened her eyes, "Good morning." Anna slowly opened her eyes, to see Robert smiling back at her. "I'm glad you weren't kidding about breakfast in bed. I find I'm rather hungry this morning," she said with a grin.

"We don't have to rush this morning, Sean is going to tell Mac we'll be in later."

"Then I think you better get back under these covers with me." Robert put the tray across her lap then crawled into bed beside her. "That's better, is this my gift?" Anna asked holding up an envelope.

"Yes, are you going to open that before you eat?"

"It's my birthday I make the rules today," she smiled then started to open it. She pulled out what appeared to be plane tickets and another sheet of paper. She put the tickets down and read the paper, "These are the tickets for our trip to Italy, I will go where ever you want as long as we're together." When she was done reading she looked up at Robert, "This isn't a joke we are actually going on the trip?"

"Of course we are, and it's a month-long trip, we can visit lots of places or just find a nice little place and lock ourselves away the entire time, that's completely up to you. Happy birthday Luv." He leaned over and kissed her then said, "Let's eat."

...

Sean had already been in Mac's office most of the morning when James Lewis brought in a report about the travel history of Ron Cummings, Jake Burton, and Roger Manning. Mac started to read through it and then a smile formed, "I think it was a good thing no one was following de Salva when they left the airport. This way he will still think we're all clueless about him. If we can get our hands on their fake passports we can place them here when Corinthos Coffee was destroyed. They travel under their real names to New York then change names and continue on to Port Charles." Mac held the paper out to Sean, "Look they did it last time as well."

"That's perfect one more piece of the puzzle, I wish this case was coming together faster but we're getting there."

"Do you think we should expect Putnam to reappear now that de Salva's back?"

Sean thought about that before he answered, "We don't believe he left town, and he was still talking about having a job to finish here, but I don't think we'll see him tell he's ready to strike."

"So that means Anna's in more danger now doesn't it." Mac sat back in his chair, he hated that this was happening to them. "Is that why they haven't come in yet Robert doesn't want to let her leave the house?"

"Well he might not want to leave their bedroom yet, but that has nothing to do with any threat. We've never been allowed to make a big deal about it, but it's Anna's birthday and Robert wanted to do something special for her today. Let them enjoy this before they dive back into this case again."

"Yeah, that's a good idea, with everything going on they need some happy distractions." Mac looked through a few papers on his desk then back up at Sean, "Do you have any ideas what de Salva's next move could be, I mean if he came back he clearly hasn't finished what he started."

"I think getting Corinthos' territory is still his main goal here, so I think they could be in danger. That's not to say de Salva and Putnam won't make moves close to the same time again."

"It'll be the people around him that get hurt, it always is." Mac thought about all the people that had been hurt or even died because of their connection to Sonny.

"That's it, Jason Morgan," Sean said. "If de Salva wants to eliminate Corinthos, he'll want to take out Morgan first."

"That makes sense, I don't think there's anything the police department can do to protect him though."

"Have you gotten any further on finding out who helped Putnam escape?" Sean asked. "Someone must have seen her there before the night he got out. Personally, I'm more concerned about him then whatever de Salva has planned."

"Nothing new, a few people remember seeing a dark-haired nurse but didn't talk to her and couldn't say for sure who she was. Whoever she was she hasn't been back either."

"Sounds like that's a dead end."

"Yeah unless she decides to return to GH for some reason. Sean, I know Lisa says she doesn't know who the woman is, but I still think she has to be working for de Salva."

"Yeah I agree, she was probably just hired to help Putnam escape. Once the job was done she most likely left Port Charles."

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation, "We've got a little more information on those aliases de Salva and his men were using."

"When did you two get here?" Mac asked, as Robert and Anna walked in.

"A while ago, we've just been out in the squad room," Robert told him. "First, de Salva hasn't rented any place to stay under any of their real names or aliases. We were able to find out that the only other time any of those names were used was when Ron Cummings and Jake Burton aka de Salva and Conners went to Albany about a month before Putnam started making trouble here."

Sean found that very interesting, "If they went to Albany, I would bet they did go and meet with Johnston, they might have just gone to his house though it would be hard to prove anything there."

"They spend the night so if we're able to find where they stayed and they could ID de Salva or Conners as the men using these other names, it would show there was an opportunity to meet with Johnston. We might be able to match the dates of the phone calls with them traveling there. I know it's just more circumstantial evidence but anything we get can help our case."

"You're right Anna, I'll send Clayton and Lewis there to ask around," Mac offered.

"If Munro had this other passport why didn't he use it when he went after Johnston?" Sean wondered aloud.

"I was wondering the same thing," Robert admitted. "Or even a third ID, why send him there to do that job and not try to cover his tracks?"

"So he can be the scapegoat," Anna answered. "If Munro was ever picked up, it could be held over his head to make sure he stays quiet."

"Yeah, I'm starting to think Jonathan de Salva believes people are expendable. If he thinks they have become a liability it's easiest just to silence them," Sean told them. "Jim Conners is in real estate, he could have gotten them a house or apartment under different names or a business, and that's why we haven't found them yet."

"Mac the next time you talk to Lisa can you ask her if there have been people that just suddenly stopped working for her husband, there could be earlier crimes that weren't covered up that well," Anna suggested.

"I will be seeing her later this evening, is there anything else I should ask her?"

"Nothing that comes to mind," Robert answered. They spent the rest of the afternoon going over the information they had, putting together a timeline of de Salva and all his men's activities over the last few months. Between travel records and phone records, their case was starting to come together. Just before six, Robert reminded Anna they had plans with Robin that evening, she wasn't going to let Anna's birthday pass unnoticed this year either.

...

Jason had just returned to Sonny's, he had spent most of the day looking for leads as to where de Salva was staying. He hadn't had any luck finding them but he now knew Munro was around. A part of him was actually happy that they were back here, he had waited long enough and now he wanted to get his hands on them. Sonny asked if he'd had any luck and Jason explained what he had learned. Pauly had been seen the night before and again around midday down on the docks. He had been asking around about both Sonny and Jason, and offering cash to anyone that would give him any information. The people Jason had talked to all agreed to let him know if Pauly came around again. "What did he want to know about us?" Sonny asked after Jason had debriefed him.

"He wanted to know how often we're down there, and where we are most commonly seen," Jason explained.

"This just got very personal, they're planning a hit on one or both of us," Sonny concluded. Jason nodded in agreement. "That's it, no one just strolls in and tries to take us out. We need to find them now and stop them before they try anything else.

"We'll find him. I've got men in place even if only Munro shows himself, we'll know and that will lead us to the rest of them," Jason assured him.

"I'm tired of these games. Jonathan de Salva wants to come here and take over my territory but he wants to do it all from the shadows. He's nothing but a coward."

"You don't go out without protection, and all cars should be checked before going anywhere," Jason insisted.

"I'll take the precautions you want but I want him gone, Jason."

"What about Scorpio?"

"What about him? If they survive I guess he can have them but I'm not feeling all that generous."

...

Since none of them had felt like going out Robin and Patrick had just brought over dinner. Anna didn't even mind that Robin made a bit of a fuss about it being her birthday and was actually happy when she brought out a cake. Shortly after Robin had arrived she had noticed something new but no one was making a big deal about it and she wasn't even sure anyone else had noticed. So she would just have to wait for her chance to talk to her mom on their own.

After they were done eating Sean came and sat beside Anna, he handed her a small package, "This is actually from Tiffany and Ann, they picked it up for you in New York." Anna smiled as she took the gift and opened it, inside was a beautiful bracelet.

"Thank you Sean, you get their hugs since you're the only one here," she said and hugged him tightly. Anna was actually very happy today. It wasn't that her birthday made her sad or upset her, it was just that from a young age she often felt very alone on them. Not this year though, she has her family with her and is madly in love with Robert again. She had also decided to let herself be happy, no matter what was going to happen she had to enjoy her life.

"Uncle Sean, I'd like to talk to my mom for a few minutes alone, do you mind if I steal her away from you?" Robin couldn't wait any longer, she looked over at Robert and smiled, he smiled back seeing the happiness dance in her eyes, he was pretty sure he knew why she wanted to talk to Anna.

"No, go right ahead."

Anna got up and followed her into the kitchen, "You've done enough already, I haven't even complained or anything?"

Robin turned and looked at her, "Really, you're going to pretend you don't know why I want to talk to you."

"Oh that, I knew you would notice, I've been around men all day and none of them seemed to." Anna held out her left hand and showed Robin the ring.

"Mom it's beautiful, congratulations" Robin smiled, then hugged Anna. "What happened to never getting married again?"

Anna was beaming with happiness, "Oh, I don't know if either of us actually meant that, Robert said it as a joke and I loved the idea of it, so we went with it. I will be with him until the end vows or not, whether I said yes or no nothing was going to change between us."

"Yeah but you're engaged now, doesn't that mean that you'll be getting married soon?"

"This is just for us, yes I agreed to marry him but we aren't in any rush for the wedding. We aren't making a big deal of it this time but we aren't running out and doing it on a whim either. When we're ready we'll plan what's right for us."

"People are going to notice your ring and ask questions."

"I have been wearing this since last night and you're the first one to notice. The people that likely will notice are our friends and if they ask I'll tell them what I told you, yes we're engaged and that we are in no rush for the wedding."

"Oh mom this is so exciting," then Robin hugged her again.

"Do I get one of those?" Robert asked as he entered the kitchen.

Robin turned a big grin on her face, "Of course you do," then gave him a big hug as well.

They were all smiling, Robert and Anna had wanted Robin to know if no one else. "I'm amazed you held out as long as you did before dragging Anna off to talk. We were sure you noticed during dinner."

"I did and I almost spit out my drink when I saw it. So you haven't told anyone?"

Robert wrapped his arms around Anna, and she leaned back into him, this might be one of the best birthdays she's ever had. "No, we haven't told anyone. Like I said this is for us," Anna said unable to stop smiling.

"We are fully committed to each other vows or not, but that doesn't mean I don't want to marry my Annie. When we're ready to get married we will."

Robin had always known they loved each other, growing up she'd always wanted them together and she had even gotten that dream once before. They had been living together for some time now but Robin couldn't be happier that one day her parents would be married to each other again. "Can I tell Patrick?"

"Speaking of Patrick maybe we should head back into the other room, they are waiting out there for us remember," Robert suggested.

Sean saw the smiles when they all came back, and grinned to himself. He knew Robert had wanted to make Anna feel special today but had not expected to see a ring on her finger when they showed up at the police station. They hadn't said anything so he hadn't either. When Robin had asked to talk to Anna he knew why and now that they were back he could make a toast. "I think everyone should have a glass in their hand," Sean said as he stood up. "Don't worry Anna I won't make a fuss." Once they all had a glass Sean started, "Patrick you'll catch up in a minute or two. I knew no matter what you both said it was only a matter of time before I would get to make this toast. Congratulations Anna and Robert, I know this time nothing will get in the way of your happiness. Cheers." Then he looked right at Anna and smiled, "Did you really think I didn't notice that rock on your finger?" She just smiled back at him, of course, Sean would notice. He went and hugged his oldest friends, "Robert, you didn't even hint that you were planning anything this morning."

"That's because I asked her last night," Robert told him and patted his back. "There isn't going to be any big announcement or anything and we are in no rush to start making plans."

"Robert's right we don't want to make a big deal about this and when the time is right for us, we'll get married again."

Patrick watched the others share this happy news and wondered if it was time he finally told Robin how he really felt about her. He's loved her for some time now and was sure she loved him too but neither of them would actually say the words. He shook Robert's hand and hugged Anna. When he first met them he didn't know what to think about them, but as he got to know them he couldn't help but like them. Which was a good thing because one day he wants to marry their daughter, he smiled when he realized that thought no longer scared him. He loves Robin Scorpio and wants to spend his life with her, now if he could only say that to her.

Robin and Patrick left about an hour later, he'd asked her to come back to his place for the night. If he was going to tell her what he felt it might as well be tonight. Once they were in his room he took her hand and lead her to the couch and sat down. "I know when we started all of this it was a no strings attached just sex arrangement. That was before you helped me deal with getting stuck with an infected needle and before we spent all this time as a committed couple. Robin, I think you feel the same as me and I want to change the arrangement."

Robin wasn't sure if this was a conversation she wanted to have. Was he breaking things off, was he afraid to admit he might have feelings for her? "What do you mean by, change the arrangement?"

"Robin this stopped being just about sex a while ago for me, and if you were honest you know it changed for you as well. I realized something tonight, I have been afraid of what I feel for you. At times I want to keep you at arm's length protect my heart but then something happens and all I wanted was to make sure you were close to me and safe."

"Don't say it, it will ruin everything." Robin now understood he didn't want anything to end he wanted to make it real. If he tells her he loves her she'll lose him.

"No Robin it won't, the two of us are afraid of the pain love can cause, but I'm not going to hide from what I feel anymore. We need to embrace the joy, the happiness, and there's no one I want to be with more than you. Robin, I love you and I have for months."

Oh no he said it, "I love you too." Oh no, what had she just done she thought? Of course, she loved him but she didn't want what they had to end. She covered her mouth as soon as she said it.

Patrick smiled at her, "It's OK it didn't hurt when I said it I think you'll be fine."

"Patrick I don't want this to change, I'm happy I don't want to lose this."

"We won't, we admitted what I think we have both felt for some time now, nothing is ending. Robin tonight after Sean had made that toast to your parents I had a thought that usually would have scared the shit out of me, instead I found myself smiling thinking about it. I'm glad I like your parents, because if I'm going to marry you someday I should get along with them."

"Wait! Marriage, where did that come from? We aren't there yet." Inside Robin was freaking out, part of her couldn't be happier and the other part wanted to get up and run out of the room as fast as she could.

"Yet, that's right. I'm not ready for that either but I am ready to tell you I love you and that after my six month wait is over I won't go back to my old lifestyle no matter what my results are. Robin, I am in this relationship completely I don't want to be with anyone but you."

"Patrick are you sure? If you tell me all of this just to walk away when your test come back negative,"

"Robin I'm not walking away, you are annoying and bossy and the most amazing woman I have ever known." He smiled then said, "Maybe it's a good thing I'm so much like your father, I'll have to be to keep up with someone so much like your mother. You are going to be a challenge and I'm up for it."

"Oh really, you're ready for all of this?" she smiled and pushed him backward. "I'm not sure you can handle all of this big boy," she said as she climbed onto his lab.

"I like a challenge," then he kissed her passionately.

...

Sean meet Robert and Anna at Kelly's they had been following a lead that Pauly Monro had been seen down on the docks but none of them had any luck finding him. Jonathan's little group had been back in Port Charles for Three days and so far other then a few Munro sightings on the docks nothing had happened. "I take it since you're here you didn't have any luck either," Sean said as he sat down.

"No he's good at staying out of sight," Robert agreed.

"I talked to Jason while I was out there, he told me they believe there's going to an attempted hit on one of them maybe both," Sean shared.

"Did you tell him we think he'd be the first one targeted?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, and after I explained why I think he might have agreed with us. I don't want it to get to that point I want to stop them before anyone else can be hurt."

"We want that too Sean," Robert agreed. He looked up and saw Holly walk in, "Why is she even here?"

Holly smiled when she spotted them and walked over to their table, "Robert would you have a few minutes to talk to me?"

"I told you before you can say whatever you need to in front of Anna."

Anna touched his arm, "Just go talk to her."

Robert looked at her to make sure she meant it then got up and walked over to the counter with her. "Have a seat," he said as he sat down. "What is so important that you have to talk to me?"

Holly looked back at Anna, "Why are you with her? We could have so much fun."

"What you found out Luke's too busy to pay attention to you so you thought you come bother me again?"

"What is it with you men and your first wives? We were good once, we could be again."

"Holly that will never happen I love Anna. I need her in my life."

"Robert you should leave Port Charles it would be good for you, just get away and enjoy yourself."

"I've spent more than enough time away. I live here, this is where my family is and this is where I'm going to stay," Robert insisted.

Holly sighed, "What about the next big adventure Robert? It's not going to come here looking for you."

"You'd be surprised," he said under his breath. "There's more than enough excitement here for me. I'm happy here."

"I wish you'd reconsider." Holly was interrupted by her phone, she looked at the number and said, "You'll have to excuse me I need to take this," then she hurried out of Kelly's. "Hello... No this isn't a good time... I know that, OK, I can meet you someplace... Fine, I'll be there in half an hour." When Holly hung up she thought about going back inside to talk to Robert again but realized she had better be on time for this meeting, she didn't really know the man she was working for and got the feeling he didn't like to be kept waiting.

Robert watched Holly leave Kelly's then saw her walk away after she was done her phone call, he went back over to their table confused by what had just happened. "So what did she want and why did she leave so quickly?" Sean asked.

"I think she wants me to run away with her, but maybe she just wants me to leave Port Charles. I'm not really sure. Then she got a call and took off." Robert stared at the door still not sure of what had just happened.

...

Jonathan de Salva couldn't be happier, he stood at the bar in his apartment pouring himself a drink. The man they hired to take care of Morgan was going to arrive in Port Charles in the morning. Blaine reputation preceded him, within 48 hours Jason Morgan will no longer be a problem. Pauly had gotten enough information about Morgan's movements that they were sure Blaine would have no problem carrying out the hit. Then once Corinthos was all alone he would make himself know, not a moment before. Right before he dies Sonny will know who had wiped out his little empire.

He turned and walked to the window, after his latest meeting he knew for sure where Putnam was and that he would soon go after Anna Devane again. Once he had dealt with Corinthos, Jonathan could turn his full attention to them. He didn't care what Jim said they had to pay for their past sins against him. Why had one little note shaken Jim so much? Now he wanted to rethink if Scorpio and Devane were the right targets. Jonathan had known Jim for about ten years and had never doubted him but he didn't like this sudden change in his attitude. With everything going on he didn't like doubting his closest friends but someone in his organization had to have betrayed him and he had to be very careful now.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the door, Jim walked in followed closely by Pauly. "What brings you two here?"

"I get the feeling my presence down on the docks is being reported back to Corinthos and possibly the cops," Pauly told him. "I have a few trusted sources down there and it seems Morgan usually shows up shortly after I've been there, the cops are down there a lot more right now too. I think I better stay away from there while Blaine's here. I don't need to be linked to his activities."

"That's probably a good idea," Jonathan agreed. "After we've talked to him initially I don't think any of us should talk to him. Let him do his job and leave."

"I couldn't agree more," Jim added.

"Oh, at least you agree with me on somethings."

"Jonathan, don't start on that again. I simply wondered why whoever wrote that note compared Scorpio and Devane to Jay, an expert hired to do a job. I know you don't see my point, but I would hate to find out that there is someone else out there just waiting to make a move against you."

Jonathan thought about that for a moment, maybe he was being too hard on Jim after all. "Alright, you're usually the one that thinks of things like this so let's just keep that possibility in mind."

"Thank you, that's all I wanted. How did your meeting go?"

"It was fine, Putnam is being kept under wraps and once I give the orders he will be let loose on Devane again. Scorpio and his brother will be so busy looking for her, we could wipe both Morgan and Corinthos out and no one would care." Again Jonathan was feeling extremely confident about his plans.

...

After spending the morning down on the docks talking to people about Putnam, Robert and Anna returned to police headquarters. They went right to Mac's office hoping both he and Sean would be there. When they walked in they found both men there. "We have a problem and Jason is in a lot of danger," Robert told them as soon as the door closed behind them.

"We knew that already," Mac said looking up from the file he was reading.

"Yeah we knew he was a target, but unless I'm wrong there will be an attempt on his life within the next 48 hours. Does the name Blaine mean anything to you?" Robert asked.

Mac thought about it but wasn't coming up with anything. Sean sat up straight in his chair, he knew that name. "He's a hitman, his favorite and most accurate method is with a sniper rifle. He's long gone before anyone has had time to even figure out what direction the shot came from."

"Yes, and he is in Port Chuck. There aren't many photos of him but you can look him up and then try to find him but that would be a waste of time. I have actually met Blaine before and it was definitely him we saw about an hour ago."

"We've already talked to Robin and she is trying to contact Jason to let him know about the situation. Hopefully, he'll listen to her," Anna explained.

Mac was very concerned now, "You're sure he's here to take out Morgan?"

"It makes the most sense to take him out before going after Corinthos. Who else is walking around with a big target on themselves right now?" Robert asked.

"You mean besides the two of you," Mac questioned.

"He's a pro he's not going to let me see him if he was here to knock me off." Robert went on to explain what they had told Robin to pass on to Jason. They could only hope he would take their advice. "Has Lisa come up with any names of former employees of her husbands that might not be around anymore?" Robert asked.

"Names no, but she does think there could be at least two men that just stopped coming to work. It was about three years ago, they both worked at one of Jonathan's clubs, and they were in their mid to late twenties. Lisa remembers them because one of them would always flirt with her, she thought his name was Jack, but couldn't think of his buddies name. They were good workers and the ladies like them both so she thought it was very strange that they would both stop showing up for work at the same time," Mac explained.

"That's not much to go on and it would most likely be a waste of our time. We need to stick to what's going to make our case," Anna insisted.

"Anna's right we need to focus on everything happening here," Sean agreed. "We're building a case but we still need a lot to actually put any of them away. What we really need is someone that will come forwards against de Salva, someone that doesn't wind up dead."

"Did I tell you Clayton and Lewis found the hotel they stayed at when de Salva and Conners were in Albany," Mac offered. "They were going to talk to Johnston's widow and then head to Ravinview and talk to the staff there again. They have pictures of de Salva, Conners and Munro, with any luck someone will remember one of them."

"That's good, hopefully, they find someone. When should they check in again?" Robert asked.

"Whatever they find out Clayton will check with Baker this evening," Mac answered.

"Well I think we should get out here let you get some more work done," Robert said as he headed for the door.

"I'll see you at the house later I have a few more things to look into here," Sean told them.

Anna walked towards the door as well, she told Robert, "I want to go over the statements about the night Putnam escaped, there might be something there we've missed."

"We'll go take over Clayton's desk and go through them," Robert offered.

...

Even though Jason had been busy all day he felt like he hadn't accomplished anything. Every time he got word that Pauly Monro was out he would always be gone by the time he got there, and when he stayed down there Munro never showed up. As if he didn't have enough to worry about he had Robin calling him earlier telling him to come see her. Since de Salva had returned he had been spending all his time trying to find out where they were staying. He wasn't just going to wait for them to come after him or Sonny, he had to find them and soon.

He'd decided it was time to head back to his penthouse, he didn't think Munro was going to show up tonight anyway. He got on his bike and pulled out onto the street, just as he accelerated he was hit in the chest hard enough to get knocked backward off his bike. He hadn't heard the gunshot but he knew he'd just been shot.

Jason didn't remember the ambulance picking him up, but as soon as he got to the hospital he wanted to leave. When they brought him in Robin was waiting, "I'm glad you took my advice," she said as he was wheeled into the ER.

"This isn't necessary, I'm fine."

"The vest stopped the bullet but that didn't stop your head from hitting the pavement. Just let Patrick have a look at you before you leave alright," Robin insisted.

"OK." It was the least he could do if Robin hadn't passed on the warning from her father about a sniper he would be dead right now. The pain in his chest told him it had been a kill shot and he was lucky to be alive.

As soon as the report of the shooting came in Robert and Anna left for the hospital. They got to GH just before the ambulance and entered the exam room with Patrick. Jason was surprised to see them, "Thank you, I understand you spotted the snipper earlier today."

"Yes I did, he's someone I've met before. Now I need you to stay in here for at least an hour, two would be better but I'm told you don't like being kept here."

"If there's nothing wrong with me I should be out there looking for who did this."

"No, you are giving him time to leave Port Charles, before de Salva can learn you weren't killed. I will make a phone call and the assassin won't come back to finish his job. He owes me that much, even if he won't come forward about who hired him," Robert explained.

"How can you be so sure he'll stay away just because you call him?" Robin asked.

"I saved his ass big time. I know he saw me today so when I call he'll know it isn't some sort of trick. So I need you to stay here in critical condition until I've made contact, understood?"

"Alright, I'll stay here."

"If we're right this should rattle de Salva. When the assassin refusing to come back and finish the job he'll be livid. He doesn't like failure and he'll see this as a betrayal," Anna explained. "We need him to start making mistakes to be almost desperate to get what he wants."

"I'm going to go head off Sonny and Carly they should be showing up here anytime," Robin offered.

"I'll come with you I have a call to make," Robert said and followed her out.

"Is Scorpio really sure this guy will stay away just because he tells him to?"

"Robert doesn't like to talk about it but he was basically in that line of work for many years. If he says that man owes him then he does." Jason considered what Anna said, he wanted to trust them and hoped they were right. Now that he had agreed to stay there for a while Patrick started examining his head.

Robert saw Robin was still waiting when he was done his call, "They haven't arrived yet?"

Robin looked towards him, "No, but it's only a matter of time. Were you able to get ahold of who you needed to?"

"Yes and like I said he will not be coming back to finish his job here. I think your mom and I should get out of here though, just in case de Salva's men are snooping around."

"OK dad, are you going straight home?"

He smiled, "Once Anna is out here we will go straight home," then he gave her a hug. He loved that she was looking out for them now. Anna joined them as Sonny and Carly walked in, "I told Robin we would head home and I don't want to be seen talking to Sonny."

Anna gave Robin a hug then looked back at Robert, "Well take me home then." They walked past Sonny and Carly without saying a word and left.

Carly glanced over her shoulder at them then stopped with Sonny to talk to Robin. "I need to talk to you both," Robin said. "First thing Jason is fine."

"Then I want to see him," Carly demanded.

"That has to wait, my dad recognized the hitman and had me warn Jason, he was wearing a bulletproof vest when he was shot. There is a plan in place but we need time, so Jason has agreed to hang out in an exam room, while we make it seem like we're worried about him."

"Isn't he in danger as long as that assassin is out there?" Carly asked.

"I told you there is a plan."

"And who came up with this plan?" Carly snapped.

"Just let Robin talk."

"Thank you, Sonny. My father came up with this plan because he needed time to make sure the assassin gets out of town and de Salva can't find him. Even if de Salva orders him to return here he won't, he owes my father for saving his life."

"Just how does your father know this assassin?" Carly asked.

"He's been an international spy for over 30 years, I don't question how he knows people."

"So is he really alright and how long do we need to stay out here?" Sonny asked.

"He hit his head pretty good when he hit the pavement, Patrick is in there with him now but he seems fine. He'll have a good size bruise where the bullet hit him but that's the only damage the bullet did," Robin explained. "We want him to stay out of sight for at least an hour, de Salva will have someone here sniffing around for information on Jason and we want him to get the wrong information for now."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Jonathan slammed down his phone and went to find Jim, "What kind of useless jerk did you have me hire? You told me he was a real pro who always got his target, but he refuses to come back here to finish Morgan off," He yelled as he entered the living room.

"What do you mean he won't come back?" Jim asked confused by Jonathan's outburst. "His reputation is stellar, he always makes sure the job is done."

"Blaine has out and out refused to come back here, and unless I'm wrong he was actually angry that we had him come here."

"That is not my fault, why are you acting like his attitude is my responsibility."

"You suggested him, you must have known something about him to do that."

"I knew his reputation, I had been told he was good. I haven't made a habit of researching hitmen, that was never anything we've done before this."

"In this business, we have to be willing to do whatever it takes to get what we want."

"That's what I thought I was doing. He must have given some reason why he wouldn't return. What about his payment he isn't going to expect you to pay him if he refuses to do the job he was hired for?" Jim asked.

"No, he made it clear he wouldn't ask for payment." Then Jonathan admitted, "He did say something I found odd, he told me he would never cross the one that lives here."

"What the hell does that mean? The one that lives here. Does that mean there's a hitman here and this it's his turf or something?"

"That was what I thought he must mean as well. If there's someone here we should find out who it is and just use them," Jonathan suggested.

"What if they're connected to Corinthos, they won't take the job."

Jonathan realized Jim was right and went and sat on the couch, "We need to rethink our approach. Morgan had to have been wearing a bulletproof vest, the witness Pauly talked to said he was hit by something, that was what knocked him off of his motorbike."

Jim thought about that, "We aren't going to be able to trick them into an ambush, we might have to face them." Jim was terrified by that thought, he was a businessman first, yes he knew what kind of business he was in now but he had never killed anyone. He had fired guns before and wasn't a bad shot at the firing range but pointing a gun at another person and taking their life, he didn't know if he could do that.

"I think that would be a job for Pauly, we are going to need a few more of our people here for that. I don't like waiting but we need to make sure we are the ones that come out on top."

"I'll make a few calls and get some good men here as soon as possible," Jim offered. As he walked out of the room he started thinking about Blaine. Why would he have backed out of their arrangement? While researching people for this job, Blaine had the best reputation, he never failed. The thing that had impressed Jim the most about him was one report in particular that he'd read, it told of the assassin that was thought to have died on assignment but then at the last minute resurfaced alive and having completed the task. What had happened to scare him away. He couldn't think about that right now he had business to take care of.

...

Baker looked up from his work when he heard a commotion, Sonny Corinthos, and Jason Morgan had just been lead in by Taylor. He walked over to offer him some help, "What's going on here?"

"The commissioner requested a chat with these two but they aren't really happy about coming in."

"This is ridiculous, Jason was the one that got shot and we're the ones getting dragged in for questioning." Sonny was ready to explode, what was the point of them being here, it sounded like Scorpio knew about the shooter he should be the one his brother talks to. He was more confused when Taylor lead them away from the interrogation rooms, "Where are we going."

"I told you the commissioner requested a chat, so we're going to his office." Taylor knocked on Mac's door when it opened Sonny and Jason went in and Taylor walked away.

"What is this all about?" Sonny asked then looked around the room. Mac wasn't there, Robert Anna and Sean were, they were standing so they would have been out of sight of anyone close to the door when it opened. Sonny couldn't help but smile, "Now that is a good way to cover up a meeting. How did you arrange this?"

"I simply had Mac ask Taylor to bring you in, then he went out for a couple hours. I know we couldn't talk last night but I think Robin tried to explain. Jason, you don't have to worry the hit is off, I got ahold of him and he won't be back."

"Thank you, Robert."

"Robin and Jason both told me you were going to take care of that. I want to know just how you managed that Scorpio?" Sonny demanded.

"The man that was brought here goes by the name Blaine. I spotted him yesterday on the docks I knew who and what he was at once, I also knew he saw me. When I called him it wasn't even a question I told him to stay out of Port Charles and he will. I saved his life and his reputation so he won't come back to my hometown."

Sonny smiled, "You might be on the right side of the law but you're kind of gangster aren't you?" Sonny had to admit he was impressed. "You must have wanted to talk about more than just that, so what are we doing here?"

"We wanted to talk because we believe de Salva is going to start getting more desperate with his attempts," Sean started. "He's now failed twice to kill you Jason, the next time he tries I think it'll be an ambush that ends in one hell of a shot out. We also think that he'll have Putnam come after Anna or Robert around the same time de Salva makes his next move against you, he wants us distracted. So if anything happens to anyone here everyone else should take that as a warning to be ready for his next attack on them."

"You think Putnam is still in Port Charles?" Sonny asked.

Robert went and sat at Mac's deck, "Yes, he's waiting to claim what he thinks of as his reward, which is killing Anna and myself."

"And there's been no sign of him since his escape?" Sonny asked.

Anna went and leaned on Mac's desk, "No, we believe whoever helped him has put him up somewhere, and he is under orders to stay out of sight until it's the time is right." Sean was grinning, he couldn't help it seeing his friends like that brought back many memories. Anna noticed the grin and asked, "Do you have any ideas?"

"No sorry. Sonny have either of you heard anything about Putnam?" Sean asked.

"No, that's why we thought he must have left. Is there anything we can do to help with taking care of him?" Sonny asked.

"Other than keep an eye out for him, no. The best thing we can hope for is that de Salva makes a mistake and we find them before he can try anything else," Anna answered. "I hate that he is here and that we can't find him."

"I feel the same as you do Anna. If there's nothing else we should go, my visits with the commissioner are never all that long." They said there wasn't so Sonny and Jason left.

The grin returned to Sean's face, "I didn't want to say anything while they were in here but I couldn't help but notice how right it looks you behind that desk with your favorite partner right there ready to help."

"You better not let Mac hear you talk like that, I don't think he's like his big brother taking away his job."

"He can keep it. Anna, did I tell you about the offer he made us?" When she said he hadn't Robert told her all about Mac's offer for them to becoming special consultants to the PCPC. He explained that after he'd mentioning they had talked about opening a private detective agency, Mac admitted he had wondered about the same thing and then made the offer.

"I know we had kind of ruled out opening a PI office, but I kind of like the sound of all this. We wouldn't be working full time but enough to keep us busy, then we'd get called in for the tough cases for the PD, I like it." Anna smiled thinking about the opportunity, they hadn't talked about what they were going to do since this mess had started and it was nice to talk about their future plans again for a change.

"We could do it," Robert offered. "We'd open up an office and only take the cases we want to, no chasing lost dogs."

"Devane Scorpio Detective Agence could reopen its doors," Sean said with a smile.

"It was Scorpio Devane," Robert insisted, and they all started laughing remembering that they never did settle who's name should come first.

"Robert let's do it," Anna said excitedly. "We can't get out of the game completely, we'll get bored."

Robert saw the excitement on Anna's face and he knew she was right about them getting bored. "Are you sure Anna? Don't you want to think about this some?"

"No, I don't need to. This is perfect for us." Anna said and Robert stood up and walked around the desk a smile to match hers on his face. He took her in his arms, "Robert I am so happy, we actually have plans for our future." Sean gave them both hugs as well, he was happy that they were still making plans for their life together even with everything that was still going on.

The three of them were sitting and talking happily when Mac came back, "Does this mean there's good news about the case?" he asked.

"Not about the case, but Robert and I agreed and we're going to take you up on your offer to be special consultants. When do we start?" she asked with a smile.

"That's great," Mac smiled back, "I think you started a couple months ago." Mac hugged them, he was happy to know that he could count on them to help out when needed. They went on to fill Mac in about their meeting with Sonny and Jason and when they were done decided to call it a day. "What do you say about getting something to eat at Kelly's, my treat?" Mac offered.

...

Holly had seen Robert and Anna go into Kelly's, Sean and Mac must have gotten there just before because she hadn't noticed them enter. The extra people there wasn't going to stop her from trying to talk to Robert again, she wanted him to get out of Port Charles. Holly didn't know everything that was going on but thought if she could get Robert to leave then the threat might not follow him. She also wanted to arrange to meet with Anna, Holly had different, more lucrative plans for her. She waited to enter until they had gotten their meals hoping that they would be less likely to walk out on her. The four of them looked so happy, that was all she wanted was to be happy as well. When she went inside Holly knew she would be greeted with bitterness for interrupting them again but she didn't care. She took a deep breath then went inside, trying to seem like she had just wondered in she started to walk over to the counter, she looked around then acting like she had just noticed them and walked over to their table. "Good evening, it's nice to see you all here. This must still be a favorite hang out you were here last time I stopped in."

They all looked up when she spoke, Anna couldn't help but roll her eyes. She didn't believe for one minute this was a coincidence. "Hello Holly what can we do for you tonight?" she asked.

"Oh, I just thought I'd come say hi. Anna, I think you and I need to talk, do you know where the tea house is? I'd like a chance for us to put some of our animosity aside. I know we will never be friends but I would like to think we could at least get along for everyone else sake."

Anna thought about it, she didn't hate Holly or anything, they just didn't get along. She looked over at Robert before answering, "When would you want to meet, I'm very busy during the days?"

"What about tomorrow evening then, let's say seven?" Anna thought they might as well get it over with and agreed. "Robert if I could have a moment of your time I'd like to finish the conversation we started the other day." It was his turn to look over at Anna before answering, Robert didn't say anything he just got up and walked toward the counter. "Thank you, Robert. I want you to know I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy and once we've found Putnam and put him away again I'll be even happier."

"Are you sure Port Charles is the right place for you? So much has happened here, doesn't it bring back a lot of bad memories?"

"Quite the opposite actually, I have many wonderful memories of my time here and now I'm adding to them. Holly is there something you want to say besides telling me to leave Port Charles?"

Holly wasn't sure what she wanted to tell him, she couldn't tell him she wanted him to leave for his safety and so Anna would be more vulnerable. She couldn't say she was annoyed that he and Anna were back together, that she hated that Anna was the one he loved. "I understand that you and your entire family could be in danger because of this man that escape, Grant Putnam is that his name? I want you to take care of yourself, I would hate for anything to happen to you."

"We are all working on finding Putnam and we're looking out for each other. With any luck, we'll capture him without anyone being hurt."

"I hope you're right and you are able to find him."

Robert wasn't sure why Holly wanted to talk to him alone she wasn't saying anything all that important. "If that's all I'd like to get back to my meal."

"Of course, I'll let you get back to them. Have a good night Robert," then she turned and left before he could say anything else. Robert returned to the table just as confused as he had been after their last conversation, she insists on talking to him but hadn't really had anything to say. He sat down and started eating again quickly putting it out of his mind. He was in a good mood and wasn't going to let Holly's odd behavior spoil his evening.

...

Robert, Sean, and Anna were working in their home office when Mac called to say Pauly Munro and two other men had been seen down by Kelly's. They had spent most of the day making phone calls trying to identify other people that worked for de Salva. They were sure he'd be bringing more men here and wanted to know who they should be looking for. So far they had found a few people that had worked at either his clubs or restaurant that had records and their crimes could be related to mob activities. Anna was still waiting to talk to a detective in Miami that had wanted to check some records before getting back to her. When she had called and mentioned Jonathan de Salva he admitted he'd had suspicions about de Salva in the past and wanted to look for those case files then call her back. "If you two want to go down there that's fine, I want to wait and talk to detective Carter when he calls back," Anna told them.

Before they could answer Robert's phone rang, it was Mac again. They had managed to pick up one of the men that was with Munro. When the other two took off after spotting a police car he had stuck around and taken a few shots at the officers. They were taking him down to the station now. Robert and Sean both wanted to talk to him, they agreed that Anna should wait and talk to Carter, they would fill her in later about anything they got from the man now in custody.

When they got to headquarters the suspect was in the interrogation room, Lewis and Taylor were talking to him. When Baker saw them he went over to fill them in on what they'd already found out. His name was Mark Fontaine, they had already found out he has a record under that name as well as three others. He wasn't talking much so far but is trying to say the only reason he fired his weapon was that he was fired at first, which of course was a lie. Mac came over to join them he said he wanted them to go in next, and if they didn't mind maybe they could throw in that Sean is a WSB agent, even if he isn't really on active duty. When they agreed, Baker went and interrupted Lewis and Taylor, "The other agents are here." They both nodded and followed him out of the room, Robert and Sean talked to them quietly in the doorway then went inside.

Sean and Robert sat down across from him, and open the folders in front of them. "Mark Fontaine, according to this you've been a busy boy, but you're not sure what your name is," Sean told him then grinned. He looked over at Robert then pointed to one of the papers, "The WSB will be interested in this one."

"Those other cops said agents are you two WSB? I didn't do anything that would interest them."

"They like to decide what does and doesn't interest them on their own. Why would you open fire on police officers?"

"They shot at me first I told them other cops that already."

"We've examined all of the officers' firearms and none had been fired, they are also required to file a report anytime they fire their weapon. No one fire at you, you were giving Pauly Munro and his other associate time to get away weren't you?" The look on his face told them they had hit the nail on the head.

Weakly, Mark said, "Pauly who, I don't know who that is."

"I would bet back in Miami he is your boss and that you all work for Jonathan de Salva," Sean suggested. They were both watching him closely and knew they were right about him.

"Who are you? I don't think you told me that."

"I'm Sean Donely WSB," then he showed him his credentials.

"What about him, your buddy here?"

"Oh you don't want to know who that is, you're boss doesn't like him very much. Why did you get brought to Port Charles?"

"I just came to see some friends."

"Friends that want to kill Jason Morgan and maybe even Sonny Corinthos," Robert suggested.

"No. I mean it who are you?" Mark asked.

"My names Robert Scorpio, and your boss Jonathan de Salva want me and Anna Devane dead."

Mark stared at him in disbelief, not sure how to respond to that. "Did Pauly tell you to make sure they got away?" Sean asked. Still, Mark said nothing. "Since we started our investigation we've learned something interesting about your boss. Jonathan de Salve has no problem using people as scapegoats or eliminating people he believes to be a liability." Sean looked up at him and noticed Mark was starting to sweat, "What wrong, you seemed a little worried?"

"I'm not saying anything else, I want a lawyer," Mark demanded.

"Yeah alright, that's your right." Sean and Robert got up and left, they couldn't do anything else now. They looked around the squad room then went to Mac's office, as they walked in he was just hanging up his phone.

Mac looked up at them "That was Anna, the detective she was waiting to talk to is sending us some case files. It seems those two men that Lisa said just stopped showing up for work are dead. Their bodies were found a little over a year and a half ago and they had been dead for at least 14 months when they were found. When they had disappeared detective Carter had found circumstantial evidence that linked de Salva to their disappearance but could never prove anything. Over the years he has kept tabs on de Salva and Conners and is sure the fires that destroyed his clubs were started by a rival."

Robert and Sean both smiled they were going to get him, "Is Anna coming down here?" Robert asked.

"No, she wanted me to remind you she had agreed to meet Holly tonight, she said she will let you know when she leaves the house," Mac explained. Mac looked back at his computer screen, "Oh here we go I think we have those files from Miami." Mac opened the first one then printed it out, the three of them got to work reading over this new information.

...

Anna had just gotten out of her car at the tea house she wasn't sure why she had agreed to meet Holly but she was here now so she should just go inside and get it over with. The sooner she was out of there, the happier she would be, she walked through the parking lot towards the door, she looked around wondering if anyone was watching her. When she went inside she saw Holly waiting and went over to join her, "Hello Holly."

"Anna I'm glad you came, please have a seat." She poured her some tea as Anna sat.

Anna sat down across from her, "You said you wanted to talk and that we should try to do something about the animosity between us, and I agree, I don't hate you Holly."

Holly smiled, "That's good to know because if we're being honest I'm a little afraid of what you can do and I wouldn't want you mad at me."

"Can I ask what brought you to Port Charles?"

"A lucrative business opportunity that I couldn't pass up. I can't really go into details but don't worry once my business is done I'll be leaving." Holly knew the last thing Anna wanted was for her to be in Port Charles any longer than necessary. "When I came here I swear I didn't know you and Robert were here and living together, I didn't mean to cause any problems between you if I did." As she said this Holly was actually hoping she had.

"Oh don't worry, you showing up here hasn't affected us at all. We're much to busy to worry about what you've been up to. Look I know sometimes we say things to each other that we know will annoy the other, I will try to control that in the future."

"I think that's something I could do as well, but before we start that there are a few things I want to say. Anna, I think you and I might have been friends if Robert wasn't a part of our lives, but that's not what happened. Instead, I became very bitter at your very presence in my life, I blamed you for all the problems in our marriage, even if you were only part of the problem." Anna could hear the bitterness in Holly's voice as she spoke, this was a conversation they should have had twenty years ago, did Holly forget Robert had picked Anna fifteen years ago and again now. "Maybe everything would have been different who knows."

"Holly are we really going to talk about something that is so far in the past it hardly matters."

"It might not matter to you but it matters to me, he was my husband and you took him away from me."

Anna'd had already had enough, "I did no such thing. I'll admit when you first met me I want Robert back but after he knew the truth and I had heard him talk about you, and I knew he loved you, I only wanted him to be happy even if that meant with someone else. Did he ever tell you why I didn't tell him about Robin until she showed up at his house?" Anna took her silence as a no, "I didn't want anything else to come between the two of you. Don't you think I would have come here with Robin in tow if I wanted to use her to get him back? Once you had moved to Austraila how was I the cause of the problems between you?"

"Robert would do anything for you and Robin. He kept coming back here for you, leaving me there alone." Holly wondered who she was trying to kid with this innocent act? As Anna had been talking Holly had noticed the ring on her finger, it surprised her how much seeing it annoyed her. She didn't even want Robert back, but she just hated the idea of Anna being with him.

"Robin called him when she found out I was in danger and yes he returned to help our friends as well, that wasn't me. I let him stay with us so he could spend as much time with Robin as he could, that doesn't mean he was there for me. You have convinced yourself that I'm the bad guy in your story and that's fine."

"Anna we both know the truth, you never stopped loving him and wanted him for yourself, admit it," Holly demanded.

"I will admit that I have always loved Robert, but I had to put those feelings aside when he was with you and I found a love of my own. Duke and I loved each other very much and we were happy. Duke thought Robert and I loved each other as well, but the one thing that I don't think either of you realized was that no matter what we felt we wanted the other one the be happy more than anything. Breaking up a marriage would only have meant heartache." Anna took a deep breath then looked around she was happy that they were the only people in here, this was probably the most drama this place had ever seen.

Holly watched Anna take another sip of her tea then checked the time, "That's all well and good but it doesn't change how I feel."

Anna sighed, she wasn't sure what else she could say that could take away the tension between them if Holly was going to insist on holding onto their past. "Holly I came here to try and make peace, we can't live in the past and move on with our lives at the same time. The fact is simple Robert and I are together. Robert choose to come after me when Faison took me from him even though he had just found out you were actually alive. Then Robert made it clear he wanted me back in his life any way he could have me after I found out he was alive. Did he bare the secrets of his soul to you during very emotional conversations or did you guys have a little bit of fun running around with Luke Spencer? We don't keep secrets anymore we talk about everything, I have loved him for so long but our love for each other is stronger now than it ever has been."

Holly looked at her watch again it was about time to get Anna outside, she smiles at Anna then said, "I think that was what I needed to hear, you're right we can't live in the past. I will do my best to be polite when we see each other."

Anna wasn't sure what had just happened but Holly's attitude seemed to have done a completely 180 suddenly. What had she said that Holly had needed to hear? Anna looked at her watch she was starting to get a headache and thought she should get home, "I will do the same Holly, I hope we can find a way to get along. If you don't mind I think I should be going I'm getting a bit of a headache."

"Oh, of course, I'll just pay the bill and I'll walk out with you."

Once they were outside Anna noticed she felt a little dizzy, she'd call Robert once she was in the car to find out where he was, then go straight home. She wasn't really sure what Holly was saying as they walked together but was sure it didn't matter anyway. When they got to her car Anna scened something was wrong she looked around but almost fell as her head started spinning. Then she saw him coming around the parked car, Putnam was smiling at her. He grabbed her and Anna tried to fight him off but found she couldn't she struggled but couldn't get away she felt herself going limp, then before she knew it Anna was inside a car and Putnam was yelling something to Holly. Anna looked over and saw Holly pick something up and put it in her coat pocket before getting into the front seat of the car she was in. Anna realized this had all been a set up just before she lost conciseness.

...

Robert and Sean were still with Mac in his office going over the files detective Carter had sent them, Robert sat back in his chair and stretched. What time was it he wondered, when he looked at his watch a chill ran through him. Robert quickly got his feet and grabbed his cell phone, no missed calls and no new messages. Sean and Mac had both looked up at him when he'd jumped out his chair, "What's the matter, bro?" Mac asked.

"It's 10:30 and Anna hasn't called or texted me. The last one I got from her was when she got to the tea house." Robert was already calling Anna's cell.

Sean and Mac both instantly knew there was something wrong, "She was meeting Holly right? We need to talk to her then, she might know when Anna left, Anna might have even told her where she was heading," Mac offered.

"Her phone's off."

"I called the house there's no answer there either," Sean said his phone still in his hand. "Do you know where Holly is staying?"

Robert thought about it but didn't think she had mentioned it, "No, we saw her at the Metro Court one night but I don't know if that's where she's staying."

"I'm sure the tea house is closed by now so let's go by your house double check to see if she's there and then we'll go to the tea house and start there, see if we can find anything out," Sean suggested. They grabbed their coats and were out the door in a flash.

It was three hours later when Robert and Sean got back to the station, without saying anything they went straight to Mac's office. Sean sat on the couch, while Robert started to pace. "Robert, have a seat we're going to need our energy to find her."

"We have no leads we have nothing. How are we going to find her sitting on our asses?"

"First of all I said sit down." Robert knew that tone in Sean's voice and took a seat. "Secondly it's two in the morning, we don't have leads yet. We'll go talk to whoever was working at the tea house in the morning. She didn't just vanish into thin air, we still have to talk to Holly. We will find her, you know that. I'm going to call Corinthos, I think it's begun."

Mac came in and saw them sitting there, "There isn't much we can do tonight, you found her car and her cell phone was in the parking lot a little ways from it. Why don't you head home, try and get some rest tonight? We'll start fresh in the morning," Mac suggested.

Mac wasn't sure if they were going to leave or not then Sean stood up, "Come on Robert, Mac's right let's head back to your place. She needs us at our best, not two tired old men dragging their asses around." Robert got up he knew he wouldn't get much sleep but knew they were both right.

Mac followed them out of his office as they walked through the squad room Miller came over carrying bulletproof vests. "Take them," Mac said, "we aren't taking any chances." Sean grabbed them both from Miller then they left the station.

...

When his phone had woken him up in the middle of the night Sonny hadn't been impressed, now sitting at his kitchen table eating breakfast waiting for Jason he had to admit he appreciated they had kept their word and Sean had warned him. He had just started eating when Jason arrived, "Grab a plate I made enough for both of us."

As he started to fill his plate Jason asked, "It's started hasn't it, de Salva's going to make a move against us right?"

Sonny waited until Jason had joined him at the table then said, "Someone grabbed Anna last night, Sean said they didn't know much when he called but he wanted us to be prepared."

"I want to help find Anna. I'll wear the vest but I want to get them any information I can."

"You heard what they said the other day, de Salva has failed twice, he's going to come at you guns blazing, no pun intended. He wants to take you out because he thinks I'll be weaker without you around. If he's desperate enough it won't matter where you are he'll try to take you out."

"I know that but I still want to help them, I would be dead if Robert hadn't gotten Robin to warn me. Helping him find his wife is the least I can do."

Sonny knew there was no point in arguing with him, "Don't take chances, do what you have to but make sure you are always ready for anything to happen. Finish eating before you go."

...

When Robert and Sean got to the station they were told the man that had been working at the tea house the night before was on his way in, he had agreed to come down and talk to them as soon as Baker had called. While they were waiting Robert saw Robin walk in, he got up and walked over to her. "When I called you last night I remember asking you to stay home, we don't know who the next target is."

"I know and I would have but I had a bodyguard escort me here," she smiled weakly, "and he wants to help find mom."

Robert hadn't noticed Jason at first, he looked over at him, "I appreciate this but shouldn't you be preparing for another attempt on your life?"

"It doesn't matter where I am, if de Salva wants to take me out he's going to try whenever he sees me. I'm here to help you, I know how much you and Anna mean to Robin, and you did just save my life."

"I don't know what you can do right now but if you have some ideas then I'm not going to stop you." Robert held out his hand, "Thank you, Jason."

Jason shook his hand, "Tell me where she was seen last and I'll go start asking around."

"She went to the tea house to met someone last night, that was the last time she contacted me. There are officers there already asking people if they saw anything," Robert explained.

"That's where I'll start, there may be a few people that will talk to me that won't tell the cops anything." Robert nodded and Jason turned and left the station again.

"So what are you going to do here that you couldn't do at home?" Robert asked Robin as they walked towards Sean.

"Have people with me while I worry about mom, I didn't want to be alone so when Jason showed up I asked him to bring me here, please don't be mad. I also have an overnight bag because I want to stay at your house for now." Robert gave her a hug, his little girl was scared and needed her dad.

"Of course I'm not mad, but you don't leave here unless it's with me or an uncle understood?" She smiled and agreed, just being here made her feel better and it had nothing to do with the fact she was surrounded by police officers. The men that would do anything and everything to bring her mom home were already working on doing just that and they would make sure nothing happened to her either. "We're just waiting to talk to someone why don't you go to Mac's office?" Robert suggested.

As Robin walked away a man came in they hoped was the guy they wanted to talk to. Lewis brought him over to them, "These are the men that have a few question for you," he said then left them alone again.

They both stood up and shook his hand, "I'm Robert Scorpio and this is Sean Donely."

"My name's Steven, I understand you have a few questions about the English ladies that came in last night."

"Yes, we do. Do you mind if we record our conversation?" He said he didn't so Robert hit record and started talking again, "We know that they arrived around seven last night can you tell us anything you remember about them?"

"The one with long hair got there around seven but the other one was there I'd say fifteen minutes before her friend got there. They were both good looking the long-haired on seemed like you wouldn't want to mess with her well the short haired one seemed more delicate in a way. I said friends but I don't know if they were after the long-haired one got there they talked for a while then the short haired one seemed to get upset about something. I couldn't hear what they were saying but by watching them I'd say she was angry at the long-haired woman about something."

As Steven spoke Robert kept hearing something that was trying to make him think of something else but he couldn't figure out what it was yet. "Were they arguing?" he asked.

"No it wasn't an argument, more like one was annoyed with the other. The long-haired one stayed calm most of the time they were there but then she must have had enough because she raised her voice slightly and told off the short haired one. I heard her say something like 'we don't keep secrets' or something but that was all I heard. They didn't stay long after that."

"Who left first?" Sean asked.

"They left together, the last I saw of them they were walking into the parking lot together."

"Towards their cars, but Anna didn't make it to hers," they knew that much already. "She wouldn't have gone anywhere with Holly would she?" Sean asked. Robert shook his head Anna wouldn't have wanted to spend that much time alone with Holly.

"Oh, you even know their names. Which one of the English ladies had short dark haired? She was quite flirty before the other lady arrived."

Robert looked up, how had they missed it of course that had to be it, "Thanks for your time if we have any more questions we'll be in touch." Robert grabbed the recorder and headed for Mac's office leaving Sean behind. Sean shook Steven's hand, thanked him again then followed Robert. He walked in as Robert was playing the end of the conversation they'd just had, he was leaning on Mac's desk, "An English woman with short dark hair. What if Holly has been in Port Charles longer then she said? She could be the one that helped Putnam escape."

"Do you really think she would do something like that?" Mac asked.

"If there was enough money offered yes," Robert admitted.

"K just wait a minute Robert are you actually suggesting Holly would want to hurt Anna and is working with Putnam?" Sean asked.

"I don't think she wants to hurt her, but have her out of the way maybe. Holly kept suggesting I should leave Port Charles and I didn't understand why. What if she knew I was in danger here and that's why she wanted me to leave. What if de Salva advertised that he needed someone that could get Putnam out of GH and offered a great deal of money to get it done? Holly could have answered his add. She wouldn't need to know anything else they were working on, hire a person for a single job but tell them nothing else that you're doing."

"That makes sense, pay them enough to keep quiet about what they've done then send them on their way," Mac agreed. "We still don't know where Holly's staying though. All the hotels and motels were checked this morning and nothing."

"You're the commissioner put an APB out on her, we need to talk to her."

"Slow down Robby we don't even know if she'd involved."

"Then get a picture of Holly and show the guards that were watching Putnam's room. If they identify her, put out the bloody APB," Robert yelled. "Even if she isn't involved she's still most likely the last person to see Anna and we need to talk to her."

Sean stepped closer to Robert, "We're all on the same side here, we all want Anna found quickly. Let's give Mac a little time to do what you've asked," he suggested. "We'll go see if they've found any witnesses to what happened." Once they were out of the office Sean turned to Robert, "Screaming at your brother isn't going to bring her back."

"I shouldn't have to tell him how to do his job either, we need to talk to a witness before they have a chance to skip town."

"You had a few more minutes to process what had to happen next, Mac was just playing catch up he'll get you what you need."

"I need coffee, then I want answers," then the two of them walked off together.

Back in her uncle's office Robin got up from the couch and wondered over to Mac's desk. "Dad's handling this a lot better then I thought he would."

"Did you just miss him yelling at me about how to do my job and Sean taking him out of here to calm down?" Mac asked her then smiled.

"Yeah I saw that, but what I didn't see was that anger that overcomes him and he struggles to control. That was your big brother yelling at you to do the things he'd already thought of but doesn't have the power to do himself. He just wants to find mom and knows you can handle him taking his frustration out on you."

Mac realized she was right, that was just Robert being Robert. He smiled then turned to his computer, "I'd better find a picture before they get back then, I don't need to give him another reason to yell at me."

...

When Anna woke up she was in a small room, with one handcuffed to the small cot she was on. Her head still felt foggy but she tried to remember what had happened. Holly must have put something in her tea that was the only thing she could think of. She had felt odd as they walked towards their cars then Putnam showing up and dragging her into his car and Holly had gotten into the car with them. Holly must be working with him, was she the one that helped him escape from GH?

She looked around the small room she found herself in, there was no window and the door seemed to slide instead of swing open, though there was no handle of any kind on it. She stood up but couldn't move more than two steps away from the cot which was bolted to the floor. It looked like there was some kind of switch by the door but there was no way she could reach it.

There was a small table beside the cot that someone had put some food there for her, some water and a bit of fruit. Anna realized she was hungry so she sat back down and picked up an apple. She looked it over then thought that Putnam would have to keep her alive for now so she took a bite. If Putnam believes he will get to kill her and Robert once de Salva has done what he wanted he would keep her healthy for now.

How could Holly have done this to her? They didn't get along but how could she put her life in danger like this? This must have been the business that brought her to Port Charles. Holly would get a nice pay cheque and have Anna out of her life she thought bitterly.

...

Grant Putnam stood by a door, knocking lightly, with a smile on his face. He had Anna again and this time he didn't have to leave, he was keeping her in the same house he was staying in. He knew he couldn't kill her yet, but that didn't mean he couldn't go in there and scare her some. Whatever Jonathan was doing he hoped it would be done soon because once he had killed her, he would go and find Scorpio. He'd make sure he knew his lovely Anna was dead before killing him too.

"I told you to leave her alone. We just need to keep her here you don't need to go in there and bother her, I doubt she's even woken up yet."

Grant stayed by the door, "I just want to make sure she knows I have her and that Scorpio will get what I promised him."

Holly walked across the room, "Look, I was hired to help you escape, I got extra for helping you get her, now I have to make sure you don't do anything stupid. We were told to keep her here that's it."

Putnam finally moved away from the door, "Fine, I'll leave her alone for now, but she will know I have her again. I was promised a reward and I plan to collect it."

Holly watched as he left the room, the crazy look she saw on his face as he walked away scared her, who was this guy and what had she gotten herself into? She thought this would be an easy $100 000 just go into a place she knew to get some guy out, then get paid. Why does she now have to babysit this nutjob? And why did it all have to be connected to Robert and Anna?

...

Robin had just gotten off the phone with Patrick, he couldn't deny he was happy she was staying close to Robert and she had spent the entire day at the station. None of them knew what de Salva's next move was but they were all sure it was only a matter of time before they would. She found Robert and Sean still working in Mac's office, there was still no sign of Holly but she had now been identified as the nurse that wasn't on staff and had helped Putnam escape. Mac had put out an APB on Holly after three guards confirmed she was the nurse they'd seen at the hospital. "Come on dad it's late you need some sleep, if they find Holly they'll call you. I'll fix you something to eat then you need to try and get some rest."

Robert looked up at her, he knew she was right and there wasn't anything else they could do tonight. "Alright, I think we're just wasting our time here anyway." Robert was happy that Robin wanted to stay with him, at least he wouldn't have to worry about her safety tonight. He stood up, then he and Sean followed Robin out of the office. Robert hated that Anna had now been missing for over 24 hours and they were no closer to finding her. He knew Anna was waiting for them to find her and he wouldn't let her down.

On the drive back to his house Robert got very quiet, and he hadn't said much while they ate either. After he had finished he excused himself and went to the office to be alone. When Robin came to find him, Robert was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. She went and sat down beside him and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"I don't understand it," he said with his head still down. Then he looked up at her, "Why would Holly do this? Why would she help them take your mom away? She helped Putnam escape, I thought that might have just been about money, but I think she helped Putnam take her again."

"I don't know dad why she's doing any of this. I don't care how much money she was offered I would never have thought she would put mom in danger like this."

"Neither did I. I know they don't get along but does she really hate Anna?"

"I can't answer that," then she leaned against his side.

Robert put his arm around her and they sat back. "I'm glad you're here. Just knowing where you are, helps me, because then I'm not worried about you. What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"If you don't mind I would like to come back to the station with you, I know I can't do much there but I'd rather be there then sitting here not knowing what's going on. I'll go crazy sitting here not knowing."

"OK, I'd like you there too," Robert admitted. "We'd better try and get some sleep, we'll be heading in early again tomorrow morning." They got up and walked out of the office, "Did you take your things up to the spare room?"

"Yeah," then they walked out of the office together, when they got to the top of the stairs, "Dad." Robert turned to her, he could tell she was worried, even though she was trying to be strong. He took her in his arms and just held her, that was just what she needed. "Thank you."

"I'll bring her home to us, Robin."

"I know you will. Now try and get some sleep." Robin was exhausted and knew Robert had to be as well.

...

Anna had no idea what time it was but when she woke up she was startled to see Putnam sitting there watching her. "Oh good, you're finally awake. I told you I wasn't done with you. You and Scorpio thought you had me but I can't be stopped. I have ways of getting what I want." Then he laughed quietly to himself.

She sat up and looked at him, she was still cuffed to the cot but at least she could move around a little. "You have nothing other than a connection to a man with money. Are you going to try and tell me you got yourself out of that hospital bed? We both know that's a lie."

"I have friends that want the same things I want."

"You have Holly who is working for de Salva just like you are, only I think she is making a lot more money then you are, she'll leave with a nice pay cheque and you'll be left behind to return to custody." Anna didn't care if she made him mad. "Now that she's drugged me and help you, is she even around or is her part done?"

"You don't know anything, I'm working alone."

"Grant, I know Holly drugged my tea and I know she was in the car with us outside tea house. Don't bother trying to tell me anything different. Robert already knows she was the last person to see me and will be looking for her. Do you think she'll care about you if it means keeping herself out of prison?" Even though she was his prisoner again Anna wasn't worried, she didn't doubt that it was only a matter of time before Robert would show up and take her away from here. He wasn't giving her a lot of food but it was enough to keep her strength up. She was going to save her energy until that time came and then she'd help Robert stop Putnam.

Grant had already had enough of her attitude, he got up and went to the door. "Make sure you eat what I brought you. You will be healthy when I kill you." Then the door opened and he left her alone again. Anna tried to look out into the next room, hoping to see something that might tell her where she was. There she was, Holly had just come into view as the door closed.

...

So far the morning had been very frustrating, there was still no signs of Holly anywhere. Robert and Sean wondered if she had already gotten her money and left Port Charles. There had been a few people that thought they had seen a car driving away from the tea house at around 7:30 two nights ago but the description was only a dark four-door sedan. The witnessed couldn't even be sure of the make of the car never mind the model. They were tired of getting nowhere, someone had to have seen something.

Robin had ordered them lunch and they were just finishing eating when they saw Jason and Carly walk into the station. They walked right over to the desks Robert and Sean were sitting at. Robin saw them and walked over as well, maybe Jason had found something. "I've brought Carly here because she has something to tell you."

Carly looked annoyed, "Jason I don't even think it matters, you didn't have to drag me down here," Carly insisted.

Sean looked up more interested now, "You never know what little bit of information can lead to a big break."

"Fine, I saw Holly once more after the night we were all at the Metro Court. We meet there again and had coffee I think two days after I had met her. She was talking about this annoying man she was staying with and how she couldn't wait for her job to be finished here so she could just leave."

"Did she tell you anything else about the man she was staying with?" Robert asked.

"No, but I got the impression she didn't like him very much."

"I assume you must have something useful to tell us," Sean said, he and Robert were getting impatient.

"The other night when Anna went missing I could have sworn I saw her in a car with a man that looked like that guy who escaped from the hospital, but I'm not sure."

"Where was this?" Robert asked.

Carly thought about it before answering, "They had just turned onto Maple Avenue, I was sitting at a stop light and they turned right in front of me."

"That's just one block over from the tea house. Could you describe the car?"

"It was either black or a very dark blue, it had four doors. I think it might have been a Ford but I couldn't be sure. I was paying more attention to them," Carly admitted.

"So you got a good look at them then," Robert wondered. He pulled a picture of Grant Putnam out of one of the folders in front of him. "Was this who you saw with Holly?"

Carly looked at the photo for a little while then looked up at Robert, "I want to say yes. I can't be positive but yes I think it is."

"By any chance did Holly tell you where she was staying while she's here?" Sean asked.

"No, but I have her cell phone number."

"You what? We have an APB out on her we need that." Robert couldn't believe they were finally getting a break.

"You can have her number if you want it," Carly offered.

Robert and Sean exchanged a brief look, "No you are going to call her or text her, and you are going to ask her to meet you for coffee or a drink," Robert told her.

Carly looked at them in disbelieve, "And just why would I do that?"

"You'll do that so we can pick her up for questioning. She is the last person to see Anna before she went missing. She has also been identified as the woman that helped Grant Putnam escape from the hospital. This isn't really a request," Robert informed her.

"What? I had no idea. Of course I will, but what if she doesn't want to meet me?"

"Then you convince her that she does. We need to talk to her and the sooner the better. I have the feeling you can be very convincing if you want to be. I don't care what you have to tell her to get her to meet her, just make sure she agrees." Robert got up he needs this to work, he was tired of waiting to find Holly.

"Thank you, Carly, your help is greatly appreciated," Sean said. He was about to say something else when Detective Baker came over to them.

"Excuse me," he looked at Carly and Jason. "Do either of you know where Sonny is? We just got a report about gunshots at the Harborview Towers."

"He was in his Penthouse when we left," Jason answered. "There were guards on duty downstairs, where were the shots coming from?" Carly had already pulled out her phone and was calling Sonny.

"We have officers on their way there already but at this time we can't say for sure what's happened," Baker explained.

"Sonny's fine, he's still in his penthouse and got a report that four armed men had entered the lobby and opened fire. He doesn't know what's happened since then."

"Were there guards upstairs as well?" Sean asked.

"Yeah there were three downstairs and two by the elevator upstairs." Jason looked like he wanted to leave. "Is there anything else you need from me."

"We need Carly to set up a meeting with Holly once that is done you can both leave. I'm assuming you'll be keeping an eye on her," Robert added.

"Yeah I'll make sure she gets home safely, then I'll be going to check on Sonny."

"If you don't mind I think I want to tag along," Sean said. "I want to know what happened down there." Jason agreed then they waited while Carly called Holly. She was on the phone for a while before hanging up, she told them that Holly agreed to meet her at Kelly's at four, she couldn't get away from what she was working on any earlier than that. Carly was happy to help them in this little way, she felt it was the least she could do, after the way she had behaved. Robert and Robin were going to stay at the police station while the other left to find out what had happened at the Harbourview Towers. Robert didn't want Robin anywhere near Sonny's penthouse and there might still some useful information about Anna that could come in.

Carly refused to go home so Jason took her with them. When they got to the Harborview Towers the police and two ambulences were already there. Detective Clayton saw Sean and walked over to him. "There's one dead and three injured, two of Sonny's guards were shot but they were all wearing bulletproof vests and only have minor injuries. Sonny's guard that wasn't injured says there were four men that entered the lobby and started shooting. He believes one of the men that got away may have been hit as well. The gunmen were wearing vests as well but one of them was still killed in the crossfire. We should be able to talk to the injured gunman soon, they just got him into one of the ambulances. We'll have to follow them to the hospital."

"Can I go up and talk to Sonny? Has anyone gone to tell him what's happened?" Carly asked.

"We have and I'll get an officer to take you up," Clayton told her. He called the closest officer over and he escorted Carly away.

"There are cameras in the lobby, we can check the footage and see if any of the others can be identified," Jason offered. Sean and Clayton followed him into the building, then to the security room. There were four monitors there and Jason told them there were eight different cameras watching the entrance, the lobby and the area between the penthouses. They started reviewing the footage and just like the guards had said four men walked in looked at them then pulled out their weapons and opened fire. The angle wasn't great and it was hard to see their faces so Sean asked to see the view from just outside the entrance. From that angle, they could clearly see Pauly Munro and three others as they entered the building. Then a short time later Pauly and one other man run back out, Pauly was holding his left arm but it didn't seem to be slowing him down at all. They didn't know who the others were but hopefully, they would soon.

Sean called Robert to tell him everything he had learned and that he would be going to the hospital, he wanted to talk to de Salva's gunman as soon as the doctors said he could. Clayton said he would meet Sean there, even if the injured man was being escorted by other officers he wanted to be there when Sean talked to him. Sean also told him that Jason had already made sure a copy of the surveillance video was handed over to one of the officers going back to the station.

Back at the station, Robert had started pacing in Mac's office, the closer it got to four the more impatient he was getting. He wanted answers and was tired of waiting. "Dad you're going to wear a path into the floor, you should have a seat."

"I can't, I wouldn't be able to sit still right now. It feels like four o'clock will never come."

"Robby you'll get some answers soon but you really should try to relax some."

"I am relaxed I just wish Holly was already here telling us everything she knows. Robin when they bring Holly in I think your Uncle Mac and I should talk to her on our own," Robert suggested.

"That's fine I don't want to see her right now anyway, I want to kick her ass but I don't want to see her," Robin admitted.

Mac and Robert were waiting alone in Mac's office when Miller and Lewis finally brought Holly in. "Sorry it took so long boss, she didn't really want to come in with us," Lewis explained.

"Thank you, Lewis," Robert said. "That's all for now, Holly, take a seat."

"What can I do for the two of you," she asked.

"We have a few questions for you," Mac told her.

"Oh, well I will do my best to answer them," Holly wasn't sure why she was here yet but for now she wanted to act like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Why did you ask Anna to meet you at the tea house?" Mac asked.

"I thought we should talk. What's wrong with that?"

"This isn't the time for your games," Robert cut in. "You asked Anna to meet you at the tea house and she hasn't been seen since."

"You were the last person to see her that night," Mac added.

"She never showed up," she lied.

"You had agreed to meet just the night before but then Anna didn't show up when you'd agreed to?"

"Yes, I thought it was odd. I just wanted to talk to her and I thought she understood that."

"So you were waiting there at seven but Anna never met you?"

"No," she answered. Robert started to pace he couldn't stand that she was lying.

"How long did you wait for her to show up?" Mac asked next.

"I think I arrived a little before seven and stayed maybe 45 minutes." They know she arranged for Anna to go the tea house but they couldn't know yet that she helped Putnam.

"And in that time you're saying Anna didn't show up?" Mac looked over at Robert quickly he could tell he was upset and he didn't blame him but at least he was in control of his temper so far.

"Yes, I guess it's because we don't get along, maybe she didn't want to get into another argument," Holly offered.

"Are you sure about the time?" Mac asked.

"I should have my receipt from that night," Holly reached into her coat pocket and when she pulled it out a necklace fell out as well.

Robert saw the pendant, a heart with three diamonds, before she had picked it up again. "What is that," he demanded.

"Just a necklace, the chain broke I forgot it was even in my pocket."

"Give it here," Robert insisted.

Holly thought about not handing it over, but what were the chances Robert knew what all of Anna's jewelry looked like. "Why, are you offering to get it fixed for me?"

Robert took it from her, he could feel that there was an inscription on it without even looking. "Mac you should look at this." Robert handed it to Mac then put both hands on his desk facing away from Holly, he couldn't look at her right now.

"I've seen this before haven't I?"

"Look at the other side," Robert told him then put his head down and took a few deep breaths, he knew when Mac read it he had to control his temper.

Mac turned it over, "A.D. You have my heart R.S."

Robert looked up at him, "She was wearing that two days ago, we were working in the office and I remember seeing her playing with it while she read some reports."

"Holly start from the beginning, no more lies," Mac ordered.

"That could be anyone's. I found it OK."

Robert turned and glared at her, "Anyone's? A.D.? R.S.? I bought that for Anna!"

"Robert, just wait," Mac picked up his phone, "Lewis I need you in my office." Robert had turned away from Holly again, it was the only way to keep from yelling at her.

When Lewis entered the office Robert turned and said, "Take Ms. Sutton to interrogation room one, I want you in the outer room watching her interrogation. You know what we told you to do earlier."

"Yes sir," Lewis then took Holly by the arm and lead her out of the room.

"Robby I'm going in there with you. I can't have you losing your temper in there."

"Mac I'm angry and I have every right to be, but I'm in control."

"That's good but I'm still going to be in there and I'll do most of the talking. I'm not sure what she's going to tell us but I think you're going to be a lot angrier before she's done.

Twenty minutes later Lewis came back to Mac's office, "I had one of the guards take a look at Holly and he said that she is definitely the woman that he'd seen going into Putnam's room. I've placed her under arrest and read her, her rights."

"Thanks, Lewis," Mac stood up. "All right bro, let's go talk to her." They walked into the interrogation room together, Mac went and sat across from Holly, while Robert stayed by the door. "Holly Sutton I want to inform you this conversation is being recorded. I am police commissioner Mac Scorpio and this is special consultant Robert Scorpio. Officer Lewis has explained what you are being charged with and that there could still be more charges added, is that correct?"

"I know who you both are and yes he did. Just get on with this."

"Holly you are facing some very serious charges. Do yourself a favor and cooperate, tell us the truth and what we need to know." Mac glanced at Robert, he was staring daggers at Holly. "You have been identified as the unauthorized person that was visiting Grant Putnam at General Hospital. He is a dangerous criminal with a mental illness who becomes extremely unpredictable when he stops taking his medication. By helping him escape you have put Anna Devane and Robert Scorpio life's in danger as well as endangering the general public."

Holly didn't say anything her head was partly down, she would glance up at Robert once in a while but would look back down quickly seeing the look he was giving her.

"Anna Devane is missing, and you set up a meeting with her to lure her away from Robert so she'd be alone. We now have her necklace that was found in your possession. She was wearing it two days ago the day she went missing, how did you acquire it?" Mac asked.

"I found it and put it in my pocket, I didn't even look at it."

"You told us Anna didn't show up for your meeting, is that correct?"

"Yes."

Mac pulled a phone out of his pocket, "This is Robert Scorpio's personal cell phone, he received this text message at 6:58 two nights ago. 'Hey hon, I just go to the tea house I'm still not sure why she wants to talk but I felt I had to meet her.' To which he replied 'I'm not sure I like this, you and Holly don't play well together. Be nice and hurry home Luv.' Anna's car and phone were located in the parking lot of the tea house later that same night. Do you want to stick to your story that she didn't show up?" Holly looked up at him then over at Robert but remained silent. "Holly we know you were there together, the man who served you has identified you both."

"Fine she was there."

Robert had had enough, "Do you have any idea how dangerous Grant Putnam is?" he shouted.

"What does he have to do with this?" Holly shot back.

"Holly we know you helped him escape. There was only one person that had contact with him in the hospital that couldn't be identified. You have now been identified as that person," Mac informed her.

"You think he really wants to kill her?" she scoffed. "He wants what I want, he wants to make Robert suffer. I was hired to get a man out of General Hospital, that's all. Yeah, he made threats but they don't mean anything."

Mac was stunned, "He wants to kill them both, Holly. He repeatedly told them that while he was in custody. Did you help Grant Putnam abduct Anna Devane?"

Again Holly didn't answer. Robert took a step towards her, "You're doing this because I'm with her, aren't you?" he questioned. Holly looked up at him, "Once upon a time we had something special Holly, but that ended. You choose to stay away, I didn't know you were alive until after we'd remarried and Faison had taken Anna. I choose Anna, I went after her."

"But I still loved you."

"You tried to keep the antidote from Robin because you were upset I was alive, my daughter could have died. That's not love!" he yelled. "I'm sorry but the love we shared doesn't compare to the connection and love Anna and I have. Once we'd admitted our true feelings there was no going back."

"Well now you'll suffer like I did," she told him bitterly.

"Like you did? Holly, you were in a car crash and ended up in a coma for a year and a half. I was told you died in a plane crash. It took a long time before I was ready to move on. You told me I was dating Katherine when you woke up. That relationship ended then Anna and I got back together, you choose to stay away. How were you suffering?" He had walked over to the table now, "Anna was taken from me, then I was forced to stay away from my family for over a decade. By the time I was allowed to leave I was a complete mess. I hated myself and what I'd become. I wasn't going to inflict myself on Anna and Robin they didn't deserve that. How did this affect you? How did you suffer from that?" he asked bitterly.

"I lost you."

"You didn't have me to lose!" he yelled.

Holly put her head in her hands, she didn't want to talk anymore.

Robert turned and paced in the small room before coming back to the table, "Anna almost died the first time Putnam took her, it took us a very long to find her. Robin was traumatized, she saw Putnam fighting with Anna, she saw him knock her unconscious before taking her away. Her grandma was injured by him as well and died as a result. She was only nine years old, that's suffering."

"Robert I didn't know," she said without looking up.

"Putnam actually wanted to kidnap Robin that night and would have if it wasn't for Anna and Filomena. All because I had arrested him. Now another man bent on revenge got him out of Ravinview so he could come after Anna and me. I found her when he took her, then Robin helped us find him and arrest him. Then what happens, you? You turn around and help him escape and now he has Anna again."

"Robert I don't know what to say."

"Do you know who'll suffer the most if anything happens to Anna? Robin, it's always Robin that suffers. She can't lose her mother again. If anything happens to her I'll," Robert turned and put his head down, he was becoming overwhelmed with emotion. "She'll lose us both again if Anna dies."

She saw Robert's pain but didn't care, "That's why you married her yet again."

Robert party turned, "What?"

"You're husband and wife, my friend Ray told me."

"What are you talking about Holly? Anna and I are not married, why would it matter if we were?"

"I don't matter do I?" she asked sounding hurt.

He turned to face her, "Is that what this is about, you're jealous that Anna and I are together? I'm sorry but I have never loved anyone like I love Anna."

"I'm not jealous, I don't want you." Holly wanted to hurt him like his words hurt her, "She betrayed you, she kept Robin from you."

"You don't want to start a list of who's done worse things," Robert informed her. "Anna was young and she made a huge mistake. If Faison and Sean hadn't set us up we would have walked away from the WSB and the past that went with it. As for Anna keeping Robin from me, she kept her from herself as well. Robin didn't know Anna was her mother. She was still young but after we had married the choices she made were all to protect Robin and me from the DVX."

"She was a fence, she tried setting me up for theft."

"Anna admitted to that and felt horrible about it. Yes, she was a fence for a time, Holly you've operated on the wrong side of the law most of your adult life."

"That's not fair."

"When I saw you in New York after believing you to be dead, you were there to steal something from Mac's girlfriend. Are you going to tell me that until you tried to ransom the antidote earlier this year you never did one shady thing? I find that very hard to believe."

"Robert you're being cruel."

"You handed my wife over to a man that wants to kill her, to kill us both and you call me cruel. Where is she?" he demanded.

"No, I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't? Do you really want her dead?" Holly just stared at him unable to speak. "That's what you wanted then too. Faison to take Anna, maybe take Robin as well. Then you thought you'd have me all to yourself."

"Robert that's not true," she insisted.

"You want me to be cruel? I can tell you some truths. When Anna came back into my life and I had learned the truth I wanted her and I knew she wanted me. When we were pretending to be together I loved kissing her again, I loved holding her again. There were conversations between us that easily could have ended with us in bed together but we didn't sleep together, not once not until we were back together in '91." Holly was quietly crying but Robert didn't stop. "Anna told me she came to Port Charles to get me back, but when she realized how much we loved each other she didn't want to break us up. She didn't tell me about Robin then because she didn't want to cause any more problems for us, she wanted you and me to be happy. That's the woman you've sent to her death."

Mac finally cut in, "Robby come on mate, that's enough."

He looked at his brother, "That's the truth, Mac." then turned back to Holly, "Where's my wife?"

"I thought you said you weren't married," she said bitterly.

"We don't need a ceremony to know what we are to each other. Where did Putnam take her?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Do you really hate them that much?" Robert asked her. "Think about that little girl, the one you were happy to call your step-daughter."

"What does Robin have to do with this?"

"Everything!" Robert ran his hand through his hair. "You want to destroy me fine, that's what's going to happen when Anna dies. Robin doesn't deserve that, she's done nothing to you. Robin deserves to be happy to have someone love her. She's on the verge of giving herself to someone else but they're both afraid of love. They believe it doesn't last, that it destroys people, that love ends badly," Robert paused. "You died, Duke died, her parents both died, her first love Stone died. Now you want to take Anna away again and prove them both right," he accused her.

"They're at our house," Holly said then started crying loudly. She didn't want Robin to suffer or throw away her chance at happiness. What had she done?

Robert turned and left the interrogation room, he had to get to Anna. Lewis came and joined him, "I'll help you go get her," he offered.

"I'm glad, let's go get a few more men, then we'll plan her rescue." When they walked together into the squad room, Jason was sitting with Robin. Robert walked over to them, "We know where she is, and I'm going to go get her." Robin smiled, she knew it was only a matter of time before she saw her mom now.

Jason stood up, "I'd like to help you," he offered.

"There will be officers that come with me, but I won't stop you if you want to come. Mac might get a little more information from Holly about what's waiting for us."

Robin was now standing as well, "Bring her home dad," Robin gave Robert a hug, trying not to cry. "I love you so much."

He hugged her tightly, "I love you more," then he let her go. "I have a little planning to do then I'll go get her." He kissed her cheek then turned towards officers in the squad room "I'm going out to get the chief and I want at least six of you to come with me."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Grant Putnam was starting to worry, Holly had been gone for almost four hours now. Holly had gone out before but had always been back when she said she would. He wandered around the house just trying to pass the time hoping she'd get back soon, he hated having to stay in this house but that was what de Salva wanted. Anna has tucked away in her room so he wasn't worried about her, according to de Salva he still had to keep her alive, and he would for now. Since Holly had helped him escape she had been looking out for him, even if she didn't seem to like him very much. She had been the one that went shopping, that met with de Salva, the only time he had actually left this house was the night they picked up Anna.

Maybe she had gone to talk to de Salva again he thought, maybe he would change his mind and Grant would finally get what he wanted. He thought about what it would be like to finally get what he had wanted for so long, he'd love to have Scorpio there to watch his beloved Anna die. Scorpio would really suffer watching her life slip away while he was helpless to save her, Grant would then make sure he died slowly prolonging his pain, he smiled enjoying his daydream.

Grant walked over to the sliding door that leads to Anna's little room, he thought about going in and torturing her some, Holly wouldn't allow it when she was there, but she wasn't there to stop him. He didn't think she hated them as much as he did, Holly insisted that Anna be left alone unless it was to give her more food or water. He knew Holly didn't want either of them dead but that wasn't going to stop him. He leaned close to the door and knocked, "Anna you won't have to wait much longer, I'll be in to see you soon we might even have a little fun. Well, I'll have fun you might not enjoy it as much." Then he turned and started to laugh as he walked away from the door. He went to the kitchen to get Anna her dinner, while he was in there he picked up a sharp knife and smiled, Holly couldn't stop him from having a little fun this time.

When the door opened Anna stood up, she was hoping it was anyone other than who it was, but it was only Putnam with some food for her. What had he meant by his taunt a little while ago what was he planning? He put the tray down on the little table beside the cot, "I thought you might like something different tonight, I actually warmed up your soup a little," he said as the door closed behind him.

"Gee thanks. Why don't you just leave, you don't have to watch me eat?"

"I like spending time with you, Anna. It's just us tonight, I thought you could use some company."

Anna picked up the bowl and started eating. He wasn't giving her much to eat or drink so she was hungry and wanted to keep her strength up. She wanted to be ready when Robert came for her. While she ate Putnam just sat there staring at her. When she was done Anna looked up at Putnam, "Well I'm done and I think I've had all the company I need tonight. Why don't you let me get some sleep?"

"No, I'll stay here a little longer, I still want to have a little fun."

"What Holly isn't here to talk to tonight?"

"Actually she isn't here to stop me tonight." Then he pulled the knife out that most have been in his back pocket. "What if I cut that pretty face of yours, do you think Scorpio would still want you?"

"The biggest mistake you can make is touching me that thing. I won't stop Robert when he gets his hands on you."

Putnam laughed and looked around, "I don't see him anywhere, what's he going to do to me?"

"You'll pay for what others did to me, and he won't stop till he's beaten you to a pulp." As they were talking Anna thought she heard something in the other room. Putnam had just said they were alone, she had to keep him talking. If Holly wasn't there was it because Robert had found her and he now knows where she is?

...

Robert and Jason were standing outside his old house, the one he had once shared with Holly. Baker and Young were there as well, they would enter the house with Robert and Lewis. Miller and Smith will cover the back while Taylor covers the front. Robert had told Jason there had been a secret entrance so he would go and see if it was still there. If it was Jason would enter the house that way. When they were all in position Robert gave the signal, Lewis kicked in the door then swept the room the others followed him inside. Robert sent Baker and Lewis upstairs while he and Young checked the main floor. They had just come back into the living room when Baker and Lewis came down the stairs, "There's no one up there, anything down here?" Baker asked.

"No," Young answered.

Robert looked towards the far wall, "Just a minute, there's still one room we didn't check." He went over and checked the wall, it looked like it always had. That meant the control panel should still be there. He took down the painting that was hanging there, and there it was. He wondered what the chances were that it was still the same code and tried his birthday. He heard something and looked at the door but nothing was happening, then he realized it was Jason coming through the secret entrance.

"Did you find her?" he asked as he stepped into the room.

"I think they're in the secret room. I just have to remember how to override the code and open the door."

"Secret rooms, secret passages, this is quite the house," Jason observed.

"WSB agent slash police commissioner I had my reasons." Robert knew there was a code that was like a reset, but more importantly, it would open the door. Just then they heard a loud grown from the other side of the wall. "I knew she was in there."

Lewis came over to Robert, "Can I look at that, there might be a way to hotwire the door for lack of a better term."

"Are you sure? I don't want something to go wrong and have her locked in there."

"I won't do anything unless I know it will work, it depends on the color of the wires."

"You're sure about this? That's been there longer then you've been alive."

"That's why I think it will work. You try to remember the code while I check it out." Robert agreed then went and stood in front of the door with his gun drawn in case Lewis did get it opened. Baker, Young, and Jason were all standing behind him. After a moment, "Red to black should override the lock and the door should open," Lewis told them. "Here goes."

...

"Scorpio will find your dead body but he won't lay a hand on me. Once I'm done with you Scorpio dies next," he threatened.

"You can't do that yet, you have to wait for your orders. You are nothing but Jonathan de Salva's little bitch, you can't do anything without his permission. Until he has taking Sonny Corinthos out you have to keep me alive, we both know that."

Putnam lunged at her and pointed the knife at her throat, "Listen to me bitch, I can do whatever I want." When he thought he'd made his point he stood up straight and lowered the knife. As he did Anna did a leg sweep and he fell to the floor. He groaned as he hit the floor and the knife fell out of his hand. He was on his feet again quickly then spotted the knife and picked it up. "That was really stupid."

"No, I just don't like having knives in my face." Anna knew she could defend herself some if she had to but she really wanted to get that knife away from him. There had been an odd sensation that ran through her when it had been at her throat, it was a mixture of fear and hate and she didn't think it had anything to do with Putnam.

"Well, that's too bad, because I think I want to see you bleed a little." There was a crazy look in his eyes as he came towards her waving the knife in front of her. "Where do you think I should start, I could cut your face, slice up your arms, maybe a nice slit across your neck not deep enough to kill, just scar you?"

"Stay away from me."

"Or what?" he asked. "You can't stop me," then he leaned closer. As he raised the blade the door opened.

Putnam heard someone yell drop the knife as a body slammed into him, he was on his back being punched in the face before he figured out it was Scorpio beating on him. "ROBERT STOP!" Anna yelled. She looked at the other men, "Do something." Jason and Baker came in and grabber Robert pulling him off of Putnam, as soon as he was close enough to her, Anna sat on the floor beside him. "He didn't cut me Robert, I'm Ok. Look at me Robert." She stroked his face with her free hand as she spoke.

"You're OK?" He looked her in the face then took her hands and really looked at her. "You're OK there's no new cuts?" Then he looked at Baker, "Check his pockets for the key to these cuffs."

Putnam was laying on the floor both Jason and Baker standing over him pointing their guns at him, he knew he wasn't getting away, "They're in my front right pocket," Putnam told them. "I want to press charges he attacked me."

"Putnam you were holding a knife on a woman you're holding prisoner and have abducted twice before. If it was me I would have just shot you and been done with it." Baker told him. Once the key was out of his pocket Baker cuffed him and lead him out of the room.

When Robert got the cuff off Anna's wrist she crawled into his lap, she needed to be close to him. "I thought you were going to kill him," Anna admitted.

"When I saw that knife I wanted to, but when I heard you and felt them pull on me I knew I didn't have to, he wasn't the one that tortured you. I want to kill the man that scarred you, that hurt you to control me, not Putnam."

"Don't even talk like that. I'm fine and I don't remember any of what was done to me."

"But I do, they made sure I knew."

She kissed him, "I'm fine Robert let's not talk about that now. Get me out of here, please."

Jason hadn't meant to overhear them, but he had and he wondered just what they had gone through, he kept hearing little bits of their story and it sounded like they had both suffered greatly. He watched them as they walked out of the room, "Is there anything else you need me for?"

"No, thanks for your help Jason. I just want to get Anna home." The three of them walked out together, Baker and Young had already taking Putnam to the police station. "There's no need for you to stick around here. You should go check on Sonny, see if anything else has happened there." Jason agreed then left.

Anna assured Robert she was fine and that she just wanted to go home. He agreed and called Sean to asked him to bring Robin to their house. She would want to see Anna and if there was anything wrong with Anna she would know. Robert told Lewis they were leaving and if anyone needed to talk to them they would be at home. He was sure Mac would come by that evening anyway.

...

In his apartment, Jonathan waited to hear more about what had gone wrong when his men went to take out Jason. He knew at least one of his men was dead and one had been arrested after being wounded. No names had been released and he hadn't heard anything from the other two men yet. He was getting desperate to take him out but he didn't want a turf war and that was what it looked like was happening. His men hadn't even gone up to the penthouse where Jason lived they got into a gunfight in the lobby, what had they been thinking?

Suddenly there was a commotion at the door, when he went to see what was happening he saw Pauly leaning on Jim his left side covered in blood. "What the hell are you doing here? If you were injured you weren't supposed to come here, what if someone saw you?"

"Should I have bled to death in the car instead?" Pauly asked sounding very annoyed with his boss.

"You should have gone to the other address, not come here. What the hell happened?"

Jim was already helping Pauly get his jacket off, "He's been shot, what do you think happened?" Jim then looked at the other man that had come in with Pauly, "Maurice there's a first aid kit in the bathroom, go get it."

"What happened at the penthouse?" Jonathan asked.

"That idiot Rick happened, as soon as he saw the guards he pulled out his gun and started shooting. That's who got killed, Tommy got hit and went down I don't know how badly he was hurt, we got out of there as soon as we heard the cop cars."

"That was hours ago, where have you been?"

"Well Mo was good enough to stop and pick up some stuff to try and stop the bleeding, he thinks the bullet went right through, but I bleed a lot. We hide out for a bit while he patched me up then we slowly made our way to the place the woman has Putnam stashed away at. It's not good, the cops were there."

"What?" Jonathan was furious, "What the hell were they doing there?"

"It looked like they were rescuing that Devane woman again. We got there about ten minutes before they brought Putnam out in cuffs."

"How do they keep finding him so quickly?" Jonathan wondered.

"I think we may have another problem," Pauly told him then grimmest in pain as Jim started cleaning his wound. "I don't know for sure but I think Morgan was helping Scorpio. After they had already taken Grant away, I saw them walk out of the house together. Scorpio was holding onto Devane, him and Morgan were talking, then they got into their cars and left."

"Yeah, I'm sure Morgan was there helping them," Mo added from behind Jim.

"That doesn't sound good Jonathan," Jim said as he continued to work on Pauly.

"Maybe not, but it might just have been him helping because he and Sonny are friends with their daughter," Jonathan suggested.

Jim couldn't believe how crazy that sounded, was Jonathan's need for success clouding his judgment that badly, "The same day there's a shooting at his home he's going to go out and help the cops find his little friend's mommy. Come on Jonathan you're not thinking straight, there's more to it than that."

Suddenly Jonathan backhanded Jim across the face, "Never talk to me like that again!"

The other men couldn't believe what had just happened, Jim had just said what they were all thinking. Jim got up and got right in Jonathan's face, "I was behind you wanting to expand north, we needed the port to really control what we could move into the country, I was even fine with you wanting to get revenge on people that you think had cost you so much. What I'm not OK with is you risking everything to get both. You are going to get us all killed."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, I do. Do you remember telling me how formidable a foe Scorpio or Devane were on their own, and how much more dangerous they would be as a team? They've shown us that over and over but you keep going after them, and why?"

"They killed my father and my best friend!" Jonathan shot back.

"But did they really, I've been looking into that? I found the records for your father's arrest, and the only place Anna Devane's name shows up is as the arresting agent. She had nothing to do with building a case against him she had nothing to do with his trial, she arrested an enemy agent that had an outstanding warrant. That was it!"

"That's not true!" Jonathan insisted.

"Yes, it is! I have the proof," he insisted. "As for Scorpio, yeah he planted the explosives that killed Fred and the other men, but did you know that for over ten years he was working a deal to keep his family alive? I talked to a few people here that know them and they told me about the sacrifices of their former police commissioner, they seem quite fond of him down at that little diner, Kelly's."

"What are you talking about?" Jonathan asked getting annoyed with Jim again.

"I'm talking about the fact Scorpio worked as a hitman in exchange for his family's safety, as long as he did what the WSB wanted him to do they wouldn't kill his wife and child. I doubt he even knew who Fred was or what he was doing down in Columbia. Fred was just another assignment. That's what that note meant, you're wasting your time going after the wrong people. Devane and Scorpio aren't the ones you should be mad at, you need to find out who was behind their action and go after them, they're your real enemy. You might start by finding out who torched your clubs."

Jonathan just stared at Jim, he couldn't be telling him the truth. He had hated Devane and Scorpio for so long, and now Jim's trying to tell him that he was wrong about them. "You're wrong!"

"I can prove it, I've been looking into this for a while now and have a nice little file on them."

"Fine, for now, we stop going after those two but you won't stop me from going after Corinthos."

"That's what I want, let's take him out and make this our territory, we need to focus on that. Then after that, if you still need to take out Scorpio and Devane be my guest, just look at what I've found on them first."

"Deal, now get back to patching Pauly up, I don't want to lose him." Then Jonathan turned and walked out of the room. The three men looked at each other in silence, none of them wanted to say anything that might bring their boss back into the room. They had never seen anyone stand up to him like that but were glad it had finally happened.

...

Robert and Anna were sitting on the couch together, Anna didn't want to talk she just wanted Robert to hold her. She knew it wouldn't be long before Sean and Robin got there so she just wanted a little quiet time before the questions started. Robert had mentioned the shotting at Harborview Towers and Anna had questions about that but they could wait.

When they heard the door open neither of them moved, Robin rushed into the living room and joined them on the couch, she threw her arms around Anna as tears of happiness started to fall. "Are you sure it's alright that you just came back here?" Sean asked when he came into the room.

"I don't care what anyone wanted other than Anna, besides I knew there would be a doctor here to see her and I'm sure the top cop will be along soon enough."

Sean smiled, Robert was right and Anna didn't look any worse for ware. "Mac said once he's done with Putnam he'll come here, no special cell for him, he's going down to lockup. He won't be getting out this time."

"That's good, I wonder if he'll finally tell us anything about de Salva?" Robert asked. He was now sitting with one arm around Anna's shoulder while she and Robin sat cuddled together.

"We can hope but who knows, something tells me Holly is going to. I only talk to her for a short time but I got the feeling she's regretting her part in all of this."

"She can tell us everything about de Salva's organization right down to everyone's shoe size and I won't forgive her for this," Robin informed them. "She might not like you, mom, but she should never have been a part of this."

Then Robert remembered something else, "You'll get your necklace back soon, would you believe she had it in her pocket when she got brought in this afternoon?"

"That's what she picked up, I saw her grab something from the ground just before losing consciousness. She drugged my tea, probably with the same stuff she drugged the guards coffee," Anna told them.

"Wait she had Anna's necklace with her?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, at one point she was getting something out of her pocket and it fell out. As soon as I saw it I knew what it was and when Mac read it he had her arrested," Robert explained.

"I'm glad you made me leave the office before she got there, if I had seen mom's necklace I would have kicked her ass. I don't know how you kept it together through all of that," Robin admitted.

"With great effort. Once we were in the interrogation room and I'd heard enough of her crap I tore into her. I may have said a few things that weren't very nice but I never lost control of my temper."

"Mom you should be very proud of dad, he kept it together. Even when he was yelling at Uncle Mac it was just dad yelling, you know grumpy dad," then she let out a little laugh.

"I'm not grumpy," he insisted.

"Sometimes you are," Anna told him with a smiled. If he had kept his temper in check through this maybe he was finally past the rage he had fought to control for so many years. "Did Holly tell you why she did it? Was it really just for the money, did she really have a price she thought my life was worth?"

"She was convinced you weren't in danger, it was like she figured they would just let you go after a while. She told me it was because she wanted to make me suffer like she had," Robert explained. "Even after we told her over and over that Putnam wanted to kill us both she didn't seem to believe you were in danger. The only time she even reacted was when I told her how Robin was always the one that suffered the most no matter what it was. It came down to me asking her just how much she hated you both and saying that if anything happened to you Robin would never be the same and would turn her back on love."

Robin thought about what he had just said and realized he was completely right, "If we lost mom, you're right I would have walked away from Patrick. I would have tried to save you but I think I would have lost you too and I would have been devastated." The thought of it brought tears to her eyes.

"Hey no thinking like that, you are all here and safe and that's how it's going to stay," Sean told them. "We now have two of de Salva's men in custody, Putnam, and Holly. The case against him is coming together, with them all facing jail time at least one is going to talk. Then there's Lisa, she can help collaborate some of the things we've found out. We're going to stop de Salva and put him away."

There was a knock at the door so Sean went to answer it, "I hope you guys are hungry, I brought lots," Mac said as he walked in.

"Is it something we can eat in here?" Sean asked then gestured towards the couch, "Those three haven't moved since we got here."

"I'm starving," Anna said and sat forward we can eat around the coffee table, do we need plates?"

"No everything should be in the bag," Mac told them. Then they all got comfortable and dug in, Sean told them more about what had happened at the Harborview Towers, then Mac filled them in on Putnam and Holly. "Putnam wouldn't tell me anything, including who beat on his face, but looking at your knuckles Robby I think I got the answer."

"He had a knife and was threatening Anna with it, I was hitting him before he realized the door had opened," Robert admitted. "He told Baker he wanted to press charges, but he might have changed his mind when Baker told him he would have just shot him."

Mac smiled at the thought of Putnam laying there bleeding then being told he should be happy that he wasn't shot. "Holly cried a lot after you left, but I think she'll be willing to work with us. I haven't offered her any deals yet. I thought she could use a little time in lockup." They also talked about de Salva's men and whether they thought either of them might talk and how much they might know.

Once they had eaten Anna realized she was very tired, "I think I better call it a night."

"You head up, Mac and I will clean this all up," Sean offered.

"Robin, is there any way I could convince you to stay here tonight?" Anna asked. Even though Anna had never given up on Robert finding her, she also knew Putnam could have killed her at any time. Now that she was home she just wanted Robin close to her.

"I wasn't planning on leaving, besides my things are still upstairs." Anna gave her a hug, "I wanted to be here, but I'm not sure if was to be here for dad or because I needed him to make me feel safe."

"I'm sure it was both," Anna told her. "Let's go get ready for bed, then maybe you could humor me and let me tuck you in."

"I'd love that," then they walked upstairs together.

After they had left Robert looked at Mac, "If you don't need us at the station tomorrow I want to stay here with them. I don't think their ready to leave each other's side yet." Robert got up, he was tired too, "I'm heading up as well. Mac, stay as long as you want."

He was laying in bed when Anna came in, "I thought I heard you come up, I'm so glad she's here. It feels good knowing she's right there and not in any danger."

"Did she tell you Jason brought her to the station yesterday morning and she hasn't gone home since?" he asked as she climbed into bed.

"Yes and that she could only travel with you or an uncle. Just the fact she agreed to that shows she was more scared then she wants to admit. I don't want her to leave yet."

"I told Mac we are all staying here tomorrow, now come here I want to hold you."

...

Anna was in a strange room she didn't recognize, the walls were an odd shade of green and she was laying on a small bed. It was mostly dark but there was a little light coming from the doorway and window of another small room. She knew there were other people in the room with her but she didn't know who they were, they were in the shadows and she couldn't see them. One of the men walked towards her, "Where is he? Where's my husband?" she asked as the man got closer.

"He won't be coming here, he can't"

"I need my husband, tell me he's not dead!"

"He's not and as long as he's a good boy you won't be either," then he started laughing.

Anna shot up in bed, she had been dreaming. She looked over and Robert was right beside her, he was moving a little but she hadn't woken him. Where had that come from? She had never had a dream like that before, and it had bothered her. She looked at Robert again then laid back down, she cuddled up close to him and kissed his neck. She ran her hand over his bare chest then start kissing him along his jawline.

Without saying a word he found her lips and kissed her back, his hand moving over her body quickly removing her nightgown. They made love slowly, cherishing each other. When they were finished, Robert said, "You can wake me up for that any time you want."

She smiled, "I'll keep that in mind." She didn't tell him about the dream she'd had, it was strange but she didn't think it meant anything. "I think we should get some more sleep though, I want to spend some more time with Robin in the morning before she heads home."

He smiled and kissed her, "I thought you might." Robert pulled her close and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Robin was watching the morning news when Anna came downstairs, "Oh good you're still here, I checked your room and you weren't there so I wanted to make sure you hadn't left. Would you want to hang out here with us today? I'd really like to have you and your dad close to me today."

"I think that sounds like a great idea. I talked to Patrick and he's going stop by after work," Robin said then smiled at Anna. "I didn't want to leave yet either."

Anna went and joined her on the couch, "What are you watching?"

"The news, there'll be a report about yesterday's shooting after the commercials. Jason told me about what they saw on the surveillance video so I was kind of curious how they will report it. If they would try and make him and Sonny out to be the problem and the ones that started it. Where's dad? He might want to see this too."

"He's just in the shower. He told me Sean had told him about the video, Robert knows what happened. Where is Sean this morning?"

"He already left for the station he said he wanted to talk to Holly and Putnam today." Robin looked at her mom and smiled, "I'm so happy you're home and safe. Putnam was obsessed with the idea of killing you and dad the entire time he was in custody, I was so scared for you mom." Robin had been so worried about her mom while Putnam had her. She knew her father would have done everything in his power to bring her home to them, but that didn't take away her fear. It didn't change the fact that Robert could have been hurt as well.

Anna put her arm around her, she knew Robin had been worried, then they both turned to watch the news. They watched the report in silence, Robin was happy they reported it like it happened and didn't blame Sonny or Jason for any of it. When it had ended they sat and talked for a little longer then Robin offered to make them all breakfast. They were in the kitchen when Robert came down and joined them. "Do I get to spend the day with my two favorite ladies?" he asked with a smile. They both smiled back and told him he did, then they sat and had breakfast together. They spent most of the day talking about happy things, their new plans to open a PI office, the fact Robin and Patrick had finally admitted how they feel for each other. They were just happy to be together, no one was thinking about de Salva and not once did they bring up what Anna had just gone through.

It was late in the afternoon when Sean came back to the house, when he got there he went right upstairs without saying a word. When he came back down he had taken a shower and went and poured himself a drink. He turned towards them and shook his head, "I'm sure you don't want to think about the case today, but I kind of need to talk."

Robert got up, "Why don't we go talk in the office?" he offered. Sean nodded and they left the room together. Sean closed the door after them and sat down at Anna's desk. "What happened today?"

"Where do I start? If they can't get Putnam back on his medication I'm worried the courts will try to say he's not fit to stand trial. He was making no sense today, he was going on about his girlfriend and best friend. I can only assume he was talking about Holly and de Salva. He was saying they would come and bail him out so he can finish the job. He was acting like he's done nothing wrong and he will be allowed to pick up where he left off in no time."

"He's faking it, he was off his meds just about as long as last time and he wasn't acting like that. If we can get him medicated without him knowing it and he continues to act like this we should be able to prove it. If he knows Holly's in custody as well that might shake his confidence."

"That's an interesting theory, now we just need to see if it could actually work." Sean took a few deep breaths before continuing, "Robert I don't know what we are going to get out of Holly. She is still trying to say that Anna was never in any real danger, that she was there to make sure Putnam never hurt her. She believes that she would have been released when the time came."

"Well, we both know that she's wrong about that."

"Could Holly really have believed that though? What if she really didn't want anything to happen to Anna?" Sean wondered.

"I don't care what she believed, she put Anna's life in danger. She can spend some time in lockup after she's been there for a while she might change her tune. If not, we make it clear she's going to be spending a lot of time in prison for her part in Anna's abduction as well as aiding and abetting Putnam during and after his escape. She's not going to want to go to prison so she'll come around soon enough."

"I'm glad you're confident."

"What about those two men that work for de Salva, did you talk to them at all today?" Robert asked.

"No, they've both lawyered up so I couldn't get in to see them. Sorry, I think I'm just frustrated by all of this and needed to let it out."

"We're close Sean. We're going to put a stop to all of this soon, I can feel it."

"I want it over now I'm tired of my best friends being in danger, I want you to get on with your life."

"I couldn't agree more, and right now I want to get back to that life thing. You have no idea how great it feels to just sit and talk about our future. Anna and I now know what we'll be doing, Robin and Patrick have finally committed to their relationship. We've been having an amazing day so don't you spoil it now."

Sean smiled, "I wouldn't think of it old buddy. I'm just going to give Tiffany a call, I should be in a much better mood after that, then I'll come join you guys." Robert smiled and left the office.

Patrick joined them for dinner, then spent the evening there before he took Robin home. Anna had enjoyed the day and hadn't thought about her odd dream once the entire day. The dream was the furthest thing from her mind when she crawled into bed with Robert and fell asleep.

...

Jason had just walked into his penthouse, he had spent the entire day following leads but was getting nowhere, he had just poured himself a drink when he heard his door open. "We need to find him, Jason, I'm not going to have another attack on my home. There has to be someone in the city that has seen him or knows where he's staying. Jonathan de Salva has to be stopped I can't have anyone else hurt." Sonny said as he entered the penthouse. "I won't have that man hurting anyone I care about."

"I agree, we have to find him and his men too. I was talking to a few people today and they saw Munro and that other guy that came here yesterday. The one we don't have a name for, picked up a few things first aid things I guess to try and patch up Munro's wound. I've got the description of the car they were in I'll find someone that saw where they went, I'll get them."

"What are you waiting for?"

"Sonny I need some rest, I'll get back out there in the morning."

"Sorry you're right, I just hate that they came here and shot up the place." Jason offered him a drink, Sonny accepted and walked across the room. "What happened last night? I know Anna was found but how?"

"Carly had met the woman that helped take her, apparently they bonded over the fact she dislikes Anna as much as Carly dislikes Robin." Sonny grinned and shook his head, that sounded like Carly. "I knew they were looking for this Holly because of Robin and when Carly told me about knowing her I took her down to talk to Robert. She agreed to set up a meeting with Holly, then the cops brought her in when she showed up to meet Carly. Robert and Mac talked to her for some time after she had been arrested, then Robert came out and announced he was going to get Anna."

"I'm glad Carly help them, I think she still feels bad about how she was treating Anna and Robert. What was um, what was her name, Holly charged with?" Sonny asked.

"Aiding and abetting Grant Putnum before and after his escape and I think with abduction as well, Robin wasn't sure of it all. She did say Robert looked extremely angry when they went into the interrogation room, they had talked to Holly in Mac's office first then arrested her. She's apparently the same woman that wanted to ransom the antidote for the outbreak earlier this year." Jason went on to explain everything else that happened last night and how they found them in the secret room. "When they got the door open we saw Putnam standing there with a knife in his hand waving it at Anna, the door hadn't opened enough for me to see Anna and Robert had already lunged at him. Robert was on top of Putnam beating on him before the guy knew we were there."

Sonny smiled, he knew that he and Scorpio would never really be friends but he had to respect the man, he was good at what he did and would do anything to protect his family. Jason told him a little more about the night before, then Sonny said, "When you find out where de Salva's staying I'm coming with you, we'll show them how it's really done. None of this hiding in the shadows having someone else do the dirty work." Jason agreed. Once they were done their drinks they called it a night and Sonny left.

...

Anna was in the same room with the odd shade of green walls again. She looked around and thought she was alone, her body ached and her head would spin any time she moved to fast. She got up to look around the room but her head spun so much she fell to her knees feeling nauseous. What had happened that she was here? She laid back down and tried to think, why couldn't she remember how she got here? Why couldn't she even think of what her name was, what had happened to her?

She lay on the bed with her eyes closed for some time then a few flashes of memory started coming. At first, she was in a hospital bed she had been injured and the man she loved was there. Then the scene changed and the same man was in a hospital bed his head was bandaged and he was unconscious she was there holding his hand, just willing him to wake up. Why couldn't she think of his name? A tear rolled down her cheek, she loved him so much. She touched her ring finger to play with her rings but they weren't there. She was married she was sure of that, and that man was her husband. She stayed still afraid if she moved she would feel ill again. Then there was another flash of a memory, she was by some barrels when they exploded, there was a pain in her face then the memory was gone. When had that happened, she touched her face but it was fine. Why were her memories all so sad?

"Why are you crying?" came a voice, "you should be happy that you're alive."

Anna opened her eyes but saw no one, someone must be watching her from that other room she had seen light coming from before. She sat up and a sharp pain shot through her head and she grimmest, who was here and why would they let her suffer like this? She laid back down hoping the pain would subside. "Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?"

There was hatred in his voice when he answered, "Because I can. Now stay in that bed I don't think you're ready for another visit from the boys." Then he started to laugh at her.

Anna woke up, why was she having these dreams and what did they mean? Like the night before Robert was right there beside her. She cuddled up closer hoping to put the strange dream out of her head. After a little while she drifted off to sleep and thankfully she didn't dream about the odd colored room again.

...

Mac had requested that Robert and Anna come down to the station, he wanted to get an official statement from Anna about what had happened. The day before the police had been showing the pictures of the two men that got away after the shooting at Harborview Towers on the news, and there had been several reports about one of them being seen at a pharmacy after the shootout. Which had now been confirmed by the woman that had been working, she said he had bought a lot of gauze and a bottle hydrogen peroxide as well as a few other first aid items. Mac was now positive Munro had been injured during the shooting. They had checked all the hospitals and clinics and no gunshots wounds had come in. Taylor had been able to identify the man with Munro, he was Maurice Bennet also from Miami. He was able to find a long list of charges against him. There were now arrest warrants out for both men. Mac and the police department were also being more open about what was happening in the hope that the public would be more willing to come forward with any information they might have.

When Robert and Anna arrived they were surrounded by the media that was waiting outside the station. As they walked towards the door the reports yell out questions to them, Robert was trying to hurry Anna inside but she stopped and turned and faced them. "I will not answer any questions at this time. I will tell you that Robert Scorpio and myself are working with the PCPD to stop a group from a southern state that wants to make Port Charles part of their organization. We have both been targeted by this group in what we believe was an attempt to keep us distracted so we couldn't aid the PCPD in their investigation. We have identified many members of this organization are getting closer to stopping them. With the continued help from the public, the PCPD will be able to put a stop this soon. Thank you." Then she turned and they both walked inside.

Once inside Anna walked right over to Clayton's desk, "Let's get this over with. I want to get this done so I can get to work on stopping them."

Clayton looked at her and smiled, "You never did like wasting time." Anna told him all that she could think of, from the time she got to the tea house to when Robert and the other officers arrived. Putnam was the only one that would come in the room with her and she had only seen Holly once while she was their prisoner, but Putnam would talk about her so Anna knew she was there. She told him the only time Putnam had threatened to do bodily harm was the night they found her. She did say that she believed Holly had stopped Putnam from doing anything to her while Holly was in the house with them. Just as she finished giving her statement she saw Holly getting lead out of the interrogation room. She stood up and glared at her, Clayton stood up as well, "Don't waste your time chief, she's not worth it. We're letting her sweat it out, for now, no one but her lawyer will talk to her."

Still looking at Holly, "Who's her lawyer?" Anna asked.

"Right now she has a court-appointed lawyer but I think she's trying to get a different one. The commissioner said he'll talk to her tomorrow to explain everything she is being charged with and when she get arraigned he is going to request bail be denied. He is making the same request for everyone that is connected to de Salva."

"That's good, any of them could vanish quickly if they are let out," Anna said as they watch Holly get lead away.

...

Jonathan had been watching the news very closely for the last 24 hours. He was sure that Pauly and Maurice would both have arrest warrants out for them now, their faces had been all over the news. He didn't like what he was hearing about knowing the threat was from a southern state or that they had names of people. He knew the men that had been arrested had been from Florida and if they had names for Pauly and Mo, they would know they were Miami as well. Maybe they were just trying to shake him to see if they could scare him into making a mistake.

When they had first come to Port Charles Jim had rented three apartments, the one he and Jim were using, the one where some of the men stayed and one that only he and Jim knew about. Pauly was still in this apartment recovering, he had lost a lot of blood and was still weak. Earlier that morning he and Jim had decided to move to the third apartment, from there, they should be able to go unnoticed if Pauly and Mo had left a trail that could lead the cop to this apartment. As much as he like him, if Pauly got picked up he would be on his own. Once they were sure they had everything they needed Jonathan and Jim left the apartment.

It was late in the afternoon when Maurice walked into the room Pauly was in, "Hey Mo, coming to make sure I'm not dead yet?" Pauly joked.

"That and to make sure you're eating." Mo went and sat in the chair beside the bed and handed him a sandwich, "Who's all here in Port Charles? I think we're in trouble and unless I'm wrong Jonathan and Jimmy boy have gone into hiding. It looks like they've left us here."

"Shit, I think there might be six more of our men here but I'm not sure which ones right now. There's almost no one left in Miami and we are getting picked off here. We need to move, to get out of this town."

"Our faces have been all over the news how are we going to leave and not be seen?" Maurie asked.

"We use my car this time and we drive out of town in the middle of the night tonight. I have seen it happen enough if they've left us here we are on our own. Get me some clean clothes and then we'll make our way down to the car, hopefully unseen, then leave here when we think it's safe. We'll hit the road as soon as it gets dark." Maurice got up and left the room he was back about twenty minutes later with two bags.

When he walked into the room, Pauly was already up, he was checking his bandages, "Here's a shirt," Mo offered. Once they were both ready Mo picked up the bags and they headed for the door. "Are you sure we have everything?" Mo asked.

"We have what we need to go on the run, now let's get out of here."

When they turned towards the door, it flew open. "Where are you two going?" There standing in the doorway was Sonny Corinthos, Jason Morgan and a few of their men. "This is how you come to take care of unwanted trash." As Sonny spoke they noticed the other men all had their guns pointed at them. "Where's Jonathan de Salva?"

"He left a few hours ago," Maurice told them. "They were gone when I got here."

"So Jim Conners is gone too." Pauly couldn't believe Corinthos knew who they were. "So what am I going to do with the two of you?"

Pauly and Mo looked at each other, they knew there was no getting out of this. "I assume you're going to kill us," Pauly said.

"That might be how your boss works but not me, you are much more usefully alive. If not to me, to my new friends at least. Did de Salva really think we wouldn't figure out that he was behind the attacks on my business and what was happening to Anna Devane?" They exchanged another look before Sonny continued. "Who was the genius that blew up Rodney Blake and tried to kill Robert Scorpio? That was a big mistake. Jason was watching that warehouse as well, he saw that happen and then we knew it was a trap meant for him."

"There's no way you could have know we were going after them as well," Pauly insisted. He knew they weren't getting away from them so he didn't care what he told them.

"The day Scorpio got out of the hospital he requested a face to face with us and since we were all thinking the same thing we knew there was only one party behind everything that was happening. Jonathan de Salva is an idiot, we've been working together since." Pauly's jaw dropped hearing Corinthos' admission. How could de Salva have been so wrong about what was happening here, he had no idea what kind of people he was dealing with. Sonny turned and spoke to the men behind him, "We're taking these two down to the police station, I want one of you here to make sure no one comes into this apartment." Pauly and Mo were grabbed roughly, checked for weapons then led out of the apartment, Sonny and Jason following behind.

...

Robert was sitting with Anna and Sean they had been at the station for hours. They had gone over the reports that had been coming in, some seem legitimate but others were too odd to be true. There were several from the area around the pharmacy, but not many after that. There were officers out following up on these tips and they were hoping they would find something that would help. They were talking when they saw Sonny and Jason enter the squad room followed by a few of their men who were holding onto Pauly Munro and Maurice Bennet. "Well, what do we have here?" Sean asked as the three of them stood up.

"I thought you three might like to talk to these men," Sonny answered.

"Yes, we would," Robert agreed with a smile, "Where's Jonathan de Salva?"

"He took off, we don't know where they went," Pauly answered.

Robert looked over at a couple officers, they came over to take Pauly and Maurice from Sonny's men. "See if Mac wants to talk to them tonight if not book them, I think they can wait until the morning to tell us their stories. Oh and boys there's surveillance down there, we'll know if you've cooked up some story to tell us."

"We left one of our guys at the apartment we found them in, to make sure no one goes inside before it can be searched," Sonny told them. Robert called Lewis over and told him to get some officers together to go over to the address Sonny gave them, they should search the apartment and ask around if anyone saw de Salva or Conners leave.

"How did you find them?"Anna asked.

"We had a few leads and we finally found someone that saw them go into the apartment building we found them in, the manager told us which apartments they were in," Sonny explained. "Apparently Jonathan de Salva had Jim Conners had left a few hours before we got there."

"I'm glad you brought them in," Robert told Sonny. "I think there still has to be more of his men here in Port Charles but without Pauly Munro, they might not be so willing to do what de Salva wants."

"What did you think they meant by they had left before you got there? Were they coming back to that apartment?" Sean asked.

"I don't think so. We got there just as those two were getting ready to run, I think they were left behind to take the fall."

"That does seem to be de Salva's M.O.," Sean concluded. "I think we have enough people in custody that were working for him that at least one of them will turn on him."

"If there isn't anything else you need from us I think we should go, there could be someone out there that saw de Salva leave that apartment."

"Yeah that's fine if there are any questions we'll be in touch," Robert told them. "Thank you for bringing them in, now we just need one of them to start talking now."

Once they were alone again, "Is there any point in staying here until they're done their search of the apartment and area?" Anna asked.

"No probably not, if they do it right they won't be back for a few hours. Besides you look tired Luv."

"Let's call it a night," Sean suggested. "I think we should be back here nice and early tomorrow to start going through everything that's found tonight as well as talking to the people that are now in custody."

When they got home Anna realized she really was quite tired and decided to go up to bed, Robert followed her up, "Have you been sleeping OK? You look so drained."

"I've been having odd dreams and I guess I haven't been sleeping as well as I could."

"What kind of dreams?" Robert asked as he took her hand and lead her over to the bed.

They sat on the edge of the bed then Anna said, "I don't really know. I'm in some room I don't recognize, sometimes I'm there alone other times I think there are other people in the room but I'm not sure who they are. I don't understand the dreams so I think that's why I'm not sleeping well. Instead of resting my brain is working on making sense of whatever these dreams mean. I'm sure when I'm tired enough I'll sleep without dreaming."

"Is there anything I can do? Do you want to talk about them?"

"I want you to come to bed with me and hold me. I just need to know you're here with me and that I'm safe in your arms."

"That sounds exactly like what I needed when I was having dreams that were keeping me from sleeping. Let's get ready for bed and I'll do my best to make you feel secure," then he kissed her.

Once they were in bed and Anna was in Robert's arms she fell asleep quickly, he watched her for a little while then fell asleep as well.

...

Anna was standing by the bed, she was moving slowly looking around, why would anyone paint walls this horrible shade of green she wondered? There was some light coming from under the door to the other room, but that was it. She was sure she was alone again. She still couldn't remember what had happened to her but she was sure she had some sort of head injury. The more she tried to remember the more her head would hurt, but that didn't stop the flashes of memories that would come to her. The most recent one had been of an explosion, the man she felt in her heart was her husband had come to save her, then there was a massive explosion. As he had run towards her, he had been caught in the blast and thrown over a half wall, she thought they may have been on a boat. She had cried so long when she saw that. She still didn't know his name but she knew she loved him, of course, she didn't know his name she couldn't even remember her own name.

Why was there so many explosion, first she'd remembered a blast that had injured her, then she remembered walking into an office that had been destroyed by an explosion and becoming hysterical, and now this latest one. What did it all mean, then the pain returned and she had to stop thinking about it. "What are you doing out of your bed?" she heard someone ask. She had learned not to move too quickly so she slowly scanned the room the door to the other room was now open, she was no longer alone. There were three men in the room with her, the two mean ones and the one that liked to watch. Why were they back?

"He won't want to shoot the senator, and we all know what happens when he has to be reminded," said the one that watches.

Then she was struck across the face and she screamed in pain, the pain in her head was worse than where she had been struck. Why are they doing this? Then the other man pulled out a knife and held it to her throat, "He should know by now that we have no problem with killing you if we have to, even if we don't you'll never recover from your head injuries." Then he ran the blade down her neck, she could feel it but at least he wasn't cutting her this time. "You will never again see the child you left behind or the man you loved enough to marry twice again."

A tear came to her eye, she had a child. Where were they, what had happened to them? "Why do you keep hurting me?"

The man with the knife leaned in close, she could smell the cigarette smoke on him, "Because I like it," he hissed. "Your husband needs to understand I will kill you."

Then the one that watches stepped into the light, Anna gasped, "I know you."

Anna shot up in bed, she had chills. She had seen them and she recognized one of them. "It was Ross, he was behind it," she said to the night.

"What was Ross? What were you dreaming." Robert had sat up beside her.

"Ross was there, he would watch as I was tortured. They weren't dreams at all, I'm starting to remember what they did to me." Anna looked at him she couldn't believe what she had just seen. "There was three of them, Ross would sit in the shadows and watch while the other two," Anna stopped she didn't want to say it out loud. "You were right, the one that used the knife liked hurting me." Robert's arms were around her. "Even then, I was having little flashes of memories, but they weren't treating my injuries and they would hit me and hit me hard. That had to make it worse. Robert I don't want to remember any more of that." Then she started to cry, Robert held her trying to comfort her.

Anna leaned back slightly, "Now it won't stop it's all coming back, they were vicious, I don't think it mattered to them if I died. Then Burt came he wasn't helping them he was there to look out for me I think, I saw him a few times before we left. I remember I had been beaten and Burt was there bandaging me up then he said something about getting out of there, but I don't know when we left. After a really bad beating, there's nothing, no more memories." She wiped her tears, "My mind as injured as it was, was still trying to hold on to you. I could remember your face, and I knew you were my husband, the man I loved. I didn't know either of our names but at least I knew there was someone out there that loved me and needed me to make it out of that hell. You were what I was fighting for, my reason to keep going."

She looked up and Robert had tears in his eyes, "No matter what, we will fight for each other, for our love. I am so sorry you had to remember any of that."

"They must have really hurt me when Burt took me away, that must be why that's part isn't coming back." Robert had his hands on her face then kissed her softly, "It must have been Putnam holding a knife to my throat that unlocked these memories. I don't think I wanted to remember that."

"I wish you hadn't, those memories torment me and it wasn't me that it happened to. Anna, I am so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault, they would have done it even if you did everything they asked the second it was out of their mouths. They got pleasure out of hurting me."

"Tell me how I can make this better." There was a sadness in his eyes she hated to see.

"We go and force Ross out of the WSB. There is no way he should have been allowed to do what he did and get away with it. I don't care what the deal you had to agree to was. I was not a trader, I didn't tell Faison a single thing that entire time he had me. I want Ross to pay for what he did to me, to you and most of all to our family."

"We'll leave first thing in the morning, Mac can handle the investigation for a couple days. I think Sean will want to come with us if we tell him what we're doing."

"Robert, I don't think I can go back to sleep," Anna admitted.

Robert looked over at the clock, it was just after 4 in the morning. "I'll go put the coffee on, why don't you start packing?" Anna agreed and they both got out of bed.

Anna was on the phone and Robert was carrying their suitcases downstairs when Sean came out of his room, "What is going on out here?"

Robert stopped and told him, "We are going to Washington and demanding Ross' loses his job."

"What brought this on?" Sean asked a little confused.

"Anna has remembered what was done to her while they were torturing her to control me. She also remembers who was in that room while it was happening. Ross apparently likes to watch."

"When do we leave?"

"Anna's booking our flight as we speak, I talked to Mac already he knows we won't be in for a couple days. You better get packed," then Robert headed downstairs.

"The car will be here in half an hour, is Sean up?" Anna asked as he came into the living room.

"Yes, he's packing. When should we arrive?"

"Our plane will land just after 9 and then we're going straight to WSB headquarters."

The weather was good and they landed just before nine. Anna had arranged for a car to pick them up as well, so as soon as they had their luggage they left the airport. They were standing in front of the WSB building when Sean asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"You have no idea how sure I am about this. I want to make him pay." Then Anna started walking towards the front doors, and Robert and Sean quickly followed behind her. When they got to the front desk a woman asked who they were there to see and if they had an appointment. When Anna told her, she tried to send them away but Sean step forwards, "Like she said we are here to see Agent Ross and we will see him now," he showed her his credentials as he spoke.

"Sorry Agent Donely, of course, you can go in but your friends will have to wait here."

"You type their names into your little computer there and see for yourself they will be coming in with me. This is ex-agent Robert Scorpio and ex-agent Anna Devane, the best two agents I ever trained."

She didn't bother checking their names, she didn't have to. "Go right in."

A few people noticed them as they walked through the halls towards Ross' office. One person even got up and started to follow them, when they got to his office, they walked right inside. "What is going on here, haven't you heard of knocking?" Ross said as he looked up. "Oh. I take it this isn't a social call. What the hell are you three doing in my office?"

"We came here for your badge, and for your career," Anna told him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about over two years of torture. I'm talking about you sitting there watching while your goons beat me, while they cut me. While they hit me so are hard that there was no way my head injury was going to heal, instead, it kept getting worse. About you denying me medical treatment for three years."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about you treating me like a piece of shit that had no rights. Did the old director know what you were doing to me?"

"You were black boxes, you and Scorpio should both be dead, I saved your lives. I was put in charge of the two of you, I didn't have to tell anyone what I was doing."

"Saved us, is that what you call it?" Anna couldn't believe his attitude. "Did you get off on them torturing me, I know the smoker did."

"You keep saying torture, that's not what happened. We poised you for a few pictures so Scorpio here thought we'd hurt you if he stepped out of line."

"Are you forgetting the video you showed me, I bet the agents I put in the hospital don't. I understood the agreement I had with the WSB, I knew I had to do what was asked of me. Yes, there were things I didn't agree with but to keep Anna safe, to keep Robin safe I did them. There was no need for you to do what you did."

"Look, Anna you were accused of being a trader, you left your husband and ran away with Cesar Faison."

"I DID NOT LEAVE ROBERT! I WAS TAKING FROM HIM BY FAISON!"

"That's an interesting story but I remember the tape that told him not to come after you."

"I had to make that tape I didn't have a choice, I couldn't risk," she paused and looked at Robert. He took her hand and squeezed it then she looked back at Ross, "Faison threaten to hurt me if I didn't agree to make that tape and I couldn't risk losing our baby."

"Your baby? You were pregnant?" Ross asked.

"Yes, I lost our baby while trying to fight Faison off one of the times he tried to rape me." Robert moved behind her so her right hand was in his and he rubbed her back with his left.

"Anna!" The looks on their faces when they looked at Sean told him she was telling the truth.

"You tore apart our family because a sick twisted man is obsessed with me. You force Robert to stay away from me and Robin. You denied me medical treatment, you're sick friends could have killed me so many times. If Burt hadn't taken me away I would have died in that nasty green room. You threatened Robin's health, you would have killed an innocent young woman to make sure Robert went on doing your dirty work."

"You threaten my goddaughter's life?" came a voice behind them. "I knew you were a sick bastard but I didn't think you would stoop that low."

Ross looked up to see who else was in his office, "This is none of your business Jones."

"Yes, it is," Frisco walked into the office. "As the acting assistant director, this is most definitely my business. Anna, Robert, I want a full report on everything that happened to the both of you after the tanker explosion in 1992. Ross, you will not leave your office until I have heard everything they have to say." Frisco stepped out into the hallway and spoke to an agent there, when Frisco re-entered the room two agents followed him. They removed Ross' phone and computer, they even took his personal cell phone, when they left another agent came to make sure Ross didn't leave his office.

Frisco then asked his old friends to follow him. He held the door open as they all walked into his office, then he closed the door and smiled. "I can't believe you three are all here together. I thought I was seeing things when I saw you walk in." He hugged them all before they took their seats. I heard most of what you said to Ross, I want a formal report of what happened to you both, then we can move forward with charging him. There are several of us here working to find enough evidence to have Ross fired because we have suspected him of some very questionable dealings on some of his cases. He will lose his job and may even end up with jail time if there is enough evidence about what he's done to you."

It was a long process but Robert and Anna told Frisco everything they could think of, from Faison escape from the WSB's custody in the fall of '91 to Robert being released from his agreement in 2003. Anna hadn't gone into great detail about what she had remembered but assured Frisco she could if it became necessary. Robert told them of the assignments he carried out after recovering enough to return to the field, both for the WSB and the ones for other organizations, even though he didn't know what organizations they were. He told them about the threats to Robin after Ross finally admitted to losing Anna. He explained that there had been times when Ross must have known Robert wouldn't want to do the assignment so he would open the meeting by showing him a photo of Anna is pain. Frisco and Sean had to ask them to stop talking a few times when they would get to upset at hearing everything that had happened to their friends.

While they were giving their statements, there were other agents searching through Ross' files. The agents were finally able to find what they needed, there was a box labeled Pegasus Missions 1993-2003 and another labeled Pegasus Control 1992-2003, they were shocked by what they found inside the second box. The four old friends were sitting in Frisco's office in silence, Robert and Anna had finished their account of what they been through. Frisco and Sean didn't know what to say so they sat thinking about what they'd heard. Robert and Anna had told them things they had never wanted anyone else to know. There was a knock at Frisco's office door, and two agents walked in carrying the boxes, "We found these. There is some really messed up stuff in here." The agent put the box labeled Pegasus Control down on Frisco's desk and started to open it.

Robert stood up, "Wait, I don't want to see anything in there and I don't think Anna should either." The agent looked at him then at Anna and realized she was the one in the pictures he had seen, and stopped.

"Agent Shannon why don't you take those to the director along with this," Frisco handed him a flash drive with the conversation they had just had on it. "I don't think I should see what's in there until after Ross is out of this building."

Robert was still standing so Anna got up and went over to him, they wrapped their arms around each other and just held each other tight, not wanting to talk anymore. Sean started telling Frisco about what had been going on back in Port Charles and how they believed Grant Putnam holding a knife to Anna's throat had triggered her memories. Sean also told him about Jonathan de Salva and his attempt to take over Sonny Corinthos' territory. As they were talking Robert and Anna had moved over to the small window, they stood looking out at the city. Robert was holding Anna, neither of them had spoken since the men had brought the boxes into the room. They hadn't even noticed when Frisco then Sean were asked to go and talk to the director.

Sean tapped Robert on the shoulder and he spun around ready for a fight, "Easy. The director wants to see you both." They walked down the hall in silence and were shown right into the director office, Robert had no idea how much time had passed since they had finished talking to Frisco.

"Have a seat please." There was a couch in the office so Robert leads Anna over to it, they sat there not wanting to be far from each other, Sean and Frisco took the chairs. "Agent Scorpio, Agent Devane. I have talked to both Agent Jones and Agent Donely about your allegations against Ross. I have looked through some of what is inside the boxes that were brought to me and I watched two of the videos that were in there as well. I have only listened to a small part of what you told Jones and Donely, and I must say I am appalled by all of it. Once all of this evidence is gone through we will know exactly what Ross will be charged with and we will find out who the two men that were working with him were and they will be charged as well. For now, I want to assure you that Ross no longer works for the WSB. I also want to say I am truly sorry for everything that you were both put through."

"Thank you, that means a lot," Robert said still holding Anna.

"I will also be looking into the assignments you were given Robert and the threats made to your daughter's health. It sickens me to think that after she thought she'd lost her parents Ross was willing to risk her life just to make you carry out assignments, especially the ones that had nothing to do with the WSB. Ross was way out of line, the agreement you signed clearly stated Anna would receive medical attention. It said you couldn't contact anyone from your life, you held up your part of the deal. That agreement did not give Ross the right to do what he did to either of you. The first time they hurt you, Anna, that agreement became null and void. I'm sorry it took this long for us to learn the truth about all of this."

"Sir," Robert began, "you called us both agent, you are aware we don't work for the WSB anymore."

"I am and I would like to make you both an offer. I get the feeling neither of you are interested in come back to work here but I would like to give you credentials anyway, you know to get you into places easier, they will also allow you to use our database for any future investigations you may have. You were two of the best agents we have ever had and I know you have both sacrificed a lot for this organization."

"We are going to be opening a private investigation office in Port Charles and we are special consultants to the PCPD already," Robert told him, Anna didn't seem to want to talk.

"Then these credentials should come in very handy. There is no way we can change what happened to the two of you, but I'm trying to say we are very sorry and want to help you any way we can."

Robert looked at Anna before he spoke again, she nodded without him having to say anything. "We want all the information you have on Jonathan de Salva, his father was Ronald de Salva."

"Consider it done. How long are you staying in Washington?"

"We weren't sure, it depended on how long it took to deal with Ross," Robert told him.

"Well please stay at least one night, we will have the information you've requested tomorrow along with you new WSB ID's."

"They aren't going anywhere tell tomorrow, Felicia would kill me if they leave without coming for a visit."

"Then it's settled, I'll see you three tomorrow say around 10." They agreed then left the directors office.

They had a wonderful time visiting with Frisco and Felicia. They found out Frisco and Felicia had only been in Washington a couple months and were only going to be there while Frisco was the acting assistant director. As soon as Felicia saw Anna's engagement ring she started asking all kinds of questions that Anna happily answered. After the day they'd had it was nice to talk about something as wonderful as their engagement. Anna told her all about how Robert asked her, and about how they had gotten back together. Anna was really enjoying spending time with Felicia who knew nothing about what they had been going through. It was a great distraction from everything that was happening in Port Charles as well. Anna told her all about Robin and Patrick and how cute a couple they were and that she really hoped they would get married someday. The men were getting caught up as well, none of them wanted to talk about what had brought them to Washington. They talked till about two in the morning then decided to call it a night. The house the WSB had provided for Frisco had three bedrooms and Felicia had insisted that they stay with them.

When Anna and Robert got into bed she turned to him, "I'm afraid to go to sleep, I don't want to dream tonight, I can't relive that again."

"Your mind isn't trying to remember it anymore, you already have and you've dealt with it. I think you should sleep quite well tonight. Now come here, I'm going to hold you close and you are going to relax and fall asleep in my arms."

"That sounds wonderful," she smiled and gave him a kiss before he wrapped his arms around her. He was right she didn't dream about the green room or anything that had happened there that night.

...

It was late in the afternoon when they got back to Port Charles but they still wanted to check in on what had happened with the investigation. They hadn't looked at the information that the WSB had given them about de Salva either and were anxious to see what was all there.

Mac was heading into his office when he saw them walking towards him. "Well how was the trip to Washington, did you get what you wanted?" he asked and gave Anna a big hug when they got to him.

"We got what we wanted, Ross has been fired and will be facing charges. They have to go through all the evidence first to see what all he gets charged with, and they are already working on finding out who the two men that were working for him were," Anna told him.

"That's not all little brother, we now have all the information the WSB had on one Jonathan de Salva."

"You're kidding, that's great. What did they know, and why did they give it to you?"

"I'll explain why later." Robert held up a briefcase, "We don't know yet, it's all in here so tell us what's been happening here and then we'll take a look at what in this."

They followed Mac into his office and they all got comfortable before Mac started talking. "We now know of a website that is used by individuals that are looking for people with skills that would be frowned upon by the legal system. Holly is singing like a canary. We have the contact number for de Salva and where they met, which is the apartment Sonny and Jason found. Holly said she was paid $100 000 to help Putnam escape that was the job she took initially, she said she didn't know about his connection to the two of you. She got another $50 000 to help him kidnap Anna and another $25 000 to keep Putnam in line. She apparently had to stop him from going in the room to hurt you a few times. She still swears that she didn't believe that Anna was ever going to be killed. Holly has identified Jim Conners as the man she met with first then he took her to meet Jonathan de Salva here in Port Charles a day before they went back to Miami. We now have a full account of what she was asked to do and what she did for them."

"She wasn't offered a deal was she?" Anna asked. She was still very bitter about Holly's part in this.

"No, when I met with her she just started talking. I think she regrets her part in all of this."

"She can regret it all she wants that doesn't change what she did," Anna told him.

"We need people to testify against de Salva and she will, her lawyer will expect her to get some time off of her sentence."

"I know, I just don't want her to walk away with nothing more than a slap on the wrist."

"That won't happen, Anna," Mac reassured her. "She's not the only one talking, he knows he's been hung out to dry so Pauly Munro has started talking too. He has already admitted to killing Rodney Blake on de Salva's orders, he believed Rodney would talk if he was picked up. Munro is willing to tell us everything he knows about the organization and what they've been doing here. Lisa has come in and identified all the men we have in custody as men that work for her husband as security. Oh I almost forgot, they found de Salva's fake passport in the apartment, I think Conners left it there on purpose, Pauly Munro told us he has been doubting de Salva's choices and they were actually fighting lately about him going after the two of you."

"That is interesting. What about Putnam?" Robert asked.

"He's not talking, he is taking his medication now and seems to be calm but refuses to say anything about what he's been doing," Mac told them.

Robert lifted the briefcase up, "Well I think it's time to see what's in here." He opened it and started pulling out files, handing them to Anna and Sean. There were two flash drives as well so he handed them to Mac. They all started reading through the new information they had, making notes of anything of interest. Jonathan may have hidden who his father was from the public and that he was once about to join the DVX, but the WSB knew all about it and they had a lot of information about him as a young man. His mother Janet had died when he was a young boy and he was raised by his father and a long string of nannies. He was close to his father and had wanted to follow in his footsteps. The WSB had found that he had worked with a jewel thief and that was how he had made his money. When he went out on his own he had started as a small-time crime boss whose heartlessness had earn him a reputation to be feared. If anyone crossed him they would end up missing or dead. What puzzled them the most was the fact he had been able to bury all of this information from his personal history. About sixteen years ago he just seemed to recreate himself and had started a life as a nightclub owner with no real past other than doing well at Florida State and slowly building up the revenue he needed to open his first club. What the public didn't know was de Salva was trafficking drugs into Miami through his clubs. The WSB saw him as small-time and would use the information they had on him to go after bigger fish. Nowhere in any of the files did it mention wanting to stop his operation in Columbia. Robert had been right, it was a different organization that had sent him to wipe out Fred Robson.

"Well, that should be more than enough to bring him in on, never mind what we've been told by Munro and Holly," Mac said after they had gone through everything from the WSB.

"It is, now we just need to find him," Sean agreed. He stretched and looked at his watch, "It's late and I'm hungry, why don't we get out of here?"

"Wait you never told me why the WSB gave you all of this."

"Well if you come with us we'll explain while we eat," Sean offered.

"We're eating at the house. I just want to go home," Anna told them. Mac agreed and they all left together.

...

"Have you secured that warehouse?" Jonathan asked Jim as he entered the living room of the apartment they had fled to a few days before.

"Yes, I have the keys in my room. Why, what are you thinking?"

"We have a few men left here and I think we might have to make a stand. It's sad that Pauly and Maurice got picked up but at least you and I got out of there before the cops showed up."

"Make a stand? We should be thinking about getting out of Port Charles with our lives. The cops are going to be coming for us. You can't believe that of all the people they picked up not one of them has told them something about us."

"If they're smart they won't say a thing," Jonathan insisted. "Even in prison I can get to them, I will not be crossed."

"You're sure, We have nothing to worry about from our people in custody?" Jim wasn't as convinced as his boss.

"I think the only reason the cops found that apartment was because we made the mistake of trusting that Sutton woman. She must have gotten spooked when they raided the house she and Putnam were staying at. I still don't understand how they found them."

"Let's not worry about that now. We have to focus on the task at hand, you said you want to make a stand. Are you talking about going up against Corinthos?" Jim asked.

"Yes, we need to set up a meeting with him and Morgan at our warehouse. Only we will be the only ones that walk back out and then Port Charles will be mine."

"How are you going to get them to meet you there?"

"That's where you come in, they are going to be looking for warehouse space right. I think it's time for you to sell them some real estate," Jonathan explained. "They don't know us and if you call them to say you have a deal on some warehouse space and had thought of Corinthos' because you had read all about the explosion that destroyed theirs. You made sure to get your license under the name Jake Burton right?"

"Of course I did. I'll contact Corinthos and try and set up a meeting with him. You want Morgan there as well right? I'll tell him to bring along any business partners for when we can set up the tour."

...

Anna was sitting in the living room by herself. She had slept well the last few nights but felt very drained this morning. Now that she remembered what had been done and for how long she actually believed she was lucky to have survived at all. For over two years she had lived in fear of when the next time those men would come back. They seemed to let her heal just enough between visits she assumed to avoid permanent damage. There would be someone that might have been a nurse that came to see her but Anna was never given any real medical treatments. The one thing she held onto during her time there she had someone out there that loved her. The man that was in her head the one she knew was her husband, he was the key to finding out who she was, and getting her life back. She knew he was alive because the men would tell her that. They knew where he was and the pictures they took were being shown to him as part of the cruel game they were playing with both of them. They told her if she ended up dead it was because he wasn't doing what he was told to. Anna wiped away a tear as she remembered all of this again.

Sometime close to the end of her time in the green room she met a man that would come in and look at her injuries. He cared and wanted to help her, she now knows that was how she first met Burt. The last time the three men came into her room the smoker was madder than usual. She remembered him hitting her several times then he pulled out a gun. After that there was nothing, she doesn't know what happened to her or when Burt got her out of there but the next thing she remembered was living in the woods with him.

Robert came into the living room with coffee for both of them, he saw the look on her face and knew she was thinking about what had been done to her. "I really hate that you had to remember what was done to you." He touched her face, "I never once refused to do anything they told me to. I might have questioned if it was the right thing. I would make it clear if I thought it was wrong but I never refused. I hate what happened to you, I never did anything to make them do that to you."

"I know that. I do. Even then I knew they were keeping us apart and that whatever they were making you do you wouldn't have done if I wasn't their prisoner. I didn't know who we were but I knew you loved me and would hate what they were doing to me."

Robert pulled her into his arms, "I'm so sorry Luv."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Maybe not but I hate what happened and I hate that you now remember it. I want you to be able to get past this and I want to help you any way I can."

"You just being here for me helps. I know the men that did it are going to be punished and that helps a lot too. It's just that it keeps playing in my mind, I don't mean to think about it. I think it's just going to take a little time to accept actually knowing is all." Anna picked up her coffee and took a sip, "I want to get our PI office open soon, I want something else to keep my mind busy."

"We can do that, shouldn't we get Jonathan de Salva put away first?"

"There are warrants out for both him and Conners, the police and Corinthos are already out there looking for him. We could be out there asking questions trying to find him, but I would rather work on getting on with our life. Robert, I need something else to think about."

"OK, you're right."

"Say that again," she smiled.

Robert grinned, "You're right. Have you thought about where we want to open the office?"

"No, but I think that is how I'm spending my day. I assume you will trust my judgment."

"I could help you. You're right we don't have to help in the search."

"Now you keep saying that, you don't admit when I'm right enough," she told him and they both laughed. They sipped their coffee and started talking about plans for their PI office.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Jason walked into Sonny's, he had spent the last three days trying to locate de Salva and Conners. He was sure that they hadn't left town but still hadn't found any leads. They had been seen leaving the apartment building where they had found Munro and Bennet but nothing since. "Any luck?" Sonny asked as he handed him a drink.

"No, it's like they gone underground. The cops would have known if they had tried to leave Port Charles and no one has seen them in four days." Jason explained.

"I don't like this, we should have found them by now." Sonny took a sip of his drink then said, "On a different topic I think we might have a lead on some new warehouse space. I got a phone call earlier from a real estate agent that heard about the explosion and thought of us when a listing about a warehouse came across his desk."

"Do we know this guy?"

"No, his name's Jake Burton, he said he's new to the area, but had a successful business in Connecticut before coming here." The look Jason gave him told Sonny he wasn't sure about the guy. "I insisted on meeting with him in person before we'd agree to even look at the warehouse."

"When?"

"We're going to meet him tomorrow, he has an office on Hyde Street. If we think we can trust him then we'll set up an appointment to see the warehouse."

"So why did he contact you?" Jason wasn't sure he liked any of this.

"It sounded like he's trying to build his business here and thought mine would be a good name to tell people that I was a client. I'm not really sure though, that's why I want to meet the guy first." Since they had turned Munro and Bennet over to the police Sonny had been very cautious about who they met with. He knew that de Salva still had to have a few more men here and he didn't think de Salva was ready to give up yet. When he heard there was enough evidence that the PCPD had issued warrants for both de Salva and Conners he was impressed but so far no one had been able to find them. The fact this man seemed to be able to just vanish annoyed him. He sipped his drink and thought about what they had to do next to find them.

...

"Why did he want to wait? I want this over with." Jonathan was pacing in the living room again, he hated that he had to wait to make his next move against Corinthos.

"Oh, gee I don't know because he's a mobster and doesn't trust people and there have been attempts made on his partner's live not to mention someone destroyed his businesses." Jim was really getting very tired of Jonathan.

"There's no need for that kind of attitude."

"Yes there is, you think every time you make a plan it should just go off without a hitch, and when it doesn't you seem to think that if you just try to force the next one through it'll work and fix everything. You need to rethink things sometimes, you have to expect that other people will work on their own time schedule. You have to except that sometimes plans do fail."

"Are you trying to say we have failed here? I will take Port Charles from Corinthos." Jonathan was getting mad, how dare Jim talk to him like this again. "You know what I do to people that cross me."

"I do. I also know what you do to people that stop being useful, or that may know something about you, or that you just don't trust for whatever reason. I've been expecting you to kill me since you had Pauly murder Johnston. That man did what you wanted, he didn't give you any reason to doubt him, and you'd known him for years. Then you found out someone wanted to talk to him about Putnam and you killed him. You didn't even give him a chance to be loyal, you just killed him."

"I had no choice, he would have talked."

"You don't know that. You left Pauly behind because she was shot and might slow us down. Now he's in police custody and you'll make sure they get the evidence they need to keep him there. You are a bastard and you don't care about anyone but yourself. Do you even remember that you're married, do you remember what your wife looks like. You all but abandoned her for your obsession with taking over Port Charles and killing two people that happened to have momentary brushes in the past with people in your life."

Jonathan came at him but Jim was ready this time, Jim decked him and Jonathan hit the floor. "What the hell was that for?"

"You were going to hit me and I'm not taking your crap anymore. Our best people are locked up, one of our men is already dead and you still think it's a good idea to move against Corinthos. Fine we will but we will not rush into it, if Corinthos wants to meet me first then that's what I'll do. Then I'll set up an appointment to show him the warehouse. That gives us a little more time to plan our attack. He isn't a stupid man and you can't just act like you'll succeed because you want to." Jim held out his hand and helped him up.

"What has gotten into you?" Jonathan asked as he straightened his clothes.

"I don't want to die here, and I don't want to go to jail either. If you don't slow down just a little and think about what we need to do and make sure we have a good plan, that's what's going to happen."

Jonathan realized Jim had a point, he had been trying to rush too much. He had gotten so focused on what he wanted he had stopped thinking his plans through. "Fine you set up a time for Corinthos to go to the warehouse and I'll make sure our men know what has to happen and are ready." Jim agreed, maybe he should have hit Jonathan a while ago, before so many of their people had ended up behind bars.

...

"You're in a good mood this morning," Robert said as he entered the kitchen. Anna was humming as she read the paper, he came over and kissed her cheek.

"I am, we're meeting with Jean again today she has a few places she wants to show us for our office. Plus, between Munro and Holly and what we got from the WSB, the DA should have all he needs to put de Salva and Conners away for a very long time. Even Sean thinks this case is almost done or he wouldn't have gone home. I feel great."

"You do know that Holly isn't going to get much jail time, if any after she cut that deal with the DA," Robert reminded her.

"I don't think I care, I was mad before but now I just want all of this behind us. Besides her greed got the better of her but she helped get those websites been shut down and that alone should stop a few crimes. Even if they start a different one it'll stick it to the criminals that used those sites and they were even able to make a few arrests because of her."

"I like this attitude, and I can't wait for all of this to be behind us either. What time do we have to meet with Jean?"

"Not tell 11," Anna looked at him and gave him a knowing smile, "what did you have in mind?"

"Like you need to ask, I think we both need a shower." Robert took her hand and lead her out of the room.

...

"I think this is just what we need. It's not that far from headquarters either, that will be nice when we're working a case for the PD. It's even set up much like our first office was," Anna said as they looked at the third place of the day. There were two offices that had a door connecting them and a small outer office that if they needed could be used by a receptionist.

"Except here we'd both have a window," Robert said with a smile. "What's the rent here?" Jean pulled out some papers and the three of them sat down and went over cost. After half an hour Anna and Robert were ready to sign the papers, they had found their new office. After they signed all the paperwork Robert looked at Anna, "So Devane Scorpio or Scorpio Devane?"

"I'll give you this one, Scorpio Devane, but I think I want to keep Devane when we do get married this time."

"Oh really. Just Devane or hyphenate them?"

"I hadn't really thought about that before, I'll let you know," she smiled.

"I don't care what your last name is Anna, as long as you're in my life. Besides, you'll always be Devane either way."

"And don't you forget it Scorpio," she leaned over and gave him a kiss.

As they were about to leave the office Robert phone rang. It was Sonny, he wanted to see them so Robert told him just to meet them where they were. They weren't worried if de Salva knew they were meeting with each other now. He should know that everyone knew who and what he really is and that they were coming after him.

Robert and Anna were both leaning on a desk in one of the offices when Sonny and Jason got there. The looked around as they walked in, "So why'd you want us to meet you here?"

"This is now the office of Scorpio Devane Detective Agency," Anna told them. "We were just finishing the paperwork when you called Robert so it just made sense to meet here."

"You weren't the only ones meeting with a realtor today. We just had a very interesting meeting with a realtor saying they are new to Port Charles and has a warehouse that could be good for us."

Robert and Anna looked at each other then back at Sonny, "Was that's why you wanted to see us?" Robert asked.

"Yes, does the name Jake Burton mean anything to either of you?" Sonny asked.

"That's Jim Conners alias, he used that name when they came here."

"Yeah, so imagine how surprised we were then when we walked into a meeting and see Jim Conners sitting there ready to impress us, wanting to sell us a warehouse. We didn't let on that we knew who he really was and we have an appointment to look at that warehouse two days from now."

"That's good it gives us time to come up with a plan. I'm sure we all know this is a setup and there will be some sort of ambush waiting for you. Did he ask why you wanted to wait?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, I just told him I had business meetings that couldn't be rescheduled. So I take it both of you will be involved in stopping whatever de Salva has planned."

"Yes, did he give you the address?" Anna asked.

"No, but I assume that's something that can be traced back to them. I'm sure there hasn't been that many warehouses bought and sold in the last six months."

"We should be able to find that out. We'll need to make a plan with Mac and make sure you're both aware of what's happening. Give us tell tomorrow at four, then we'll meet again and go over everything," Robert told them. "We need de Salva to think he has fooled you completely, so we can't have too many of your men in the area. We know they'll be watching the area around there."

"OK, so should we meet here again tomorrow?" Robert and Anna agreed then Sonny said, "Congratulations on starting this place, I'm sure you'll have lots of business." They thanked him than Sonny and Jason left.

"Well I guess we should go talk to Mac, we have some work to do," Anna said, then she and Robert left their new office as well.

...

When Robert and Anna walked into the police station and saw Robin there they went over to ask her why she as there. "Uncle Mac called and said he wanted me to come down. Do you know what's going on?"

"No, he called us too and just said he wanted us to come in. I assumed it had something to do with the de Salva case," Anna told her.

Mac came into the squad room and walked over to them. "Thank you for coming. I need to ask if you would be willing to talk to Holly. She asked me to try, but she also knows that none of you really want to see her."

Robin turned and looked at her parents, "How do you feel about this?"

They looked at each other, then at Mac, "Did Holly say why she wants to see us?" Robert asked.

"She said that she really needed to talk to all of you, but wouldn't say what about."

"Mom, dad, I want to talk to her, and if you are willing to talk to her, I'd still like to talk to her alone first."

Anna took Robert's hand and pulled him aside, "I don't know if I can talk to her. I don't think I want to hear what she has to say or give her a chance to apologize."

"If Robin is willing to talk to her, why don't we just listen in on that conversation, if you change your mind we can go in and see what she wants to say to us. I don't know what she'd want to say to me either, I may have told her a little too much when I was trying to get her to tell me where you were."

"What did you do?"

"That doesn't matter," he smiled, "I'll tell you later. Let's tell them Robin can go in first." They told them it was fine if Robin talked to Holly, and they weren't sure if they wanted to talk to her. Mac called Miller over to bring Holly up to the interrogation room. "Robin we'll just be listening outside for now."

"OK dad," Robin went in and sat across from Holly.

"Are your parents coming? I was hoping to talk to all of you."

"They aren't sure they want to talk to you, Holly. Before you say anything there are a few things I want to say. I remember you from when I was a little girl, going to stay with you and dad, I thought you were so nice, I loved being at your house. Then when Faison took mom and dad went after her, you stayed with Uncle Mac and I, you were there for me when I really needed someone. What happened to that woman? Who is this person that came back here and tried to profit off of a cure that so many people needed? Who put my mom's life in danger to make some money? I don't understand."

"I don't know what happened to her either. I have made some horrible chooses this year, starting with endangering so many peoples lives."

"My life was one of them. If you had a cure you should have just given it to dad."

"I was mad that he was alive, and wasn't really thinking about much else then making some easy money, and telling him off."

"That's your excuse." Robin closed her eyes and shook her head in disbelief, she took a few deep breaths then looked at Holly again. "Did dad tell you about when Grant Putnam took mom the first time?"

"It was more yelled at me but yes he did. Robin, I swear I had no idea about any of that, I didn't know what he had done to you, or Anna or Filomena. I thought I was just taking an easy job that paid well, get someone out of a place I knew my way around. I was angry when I agreed to help Putnam take Anna again, it was more money for me and I honestly thought Anna would be fine."

"So why did you keep telling dad to leave Port Charles, if you were planning to get mom away from him, why did he have to leave? Why did they need to be apart?"

"I didn't think they would hurt your mom, but I didn't know what they had planned for Robert. After I had helped Putnam escape, Jonathan de Salva contacted me again and told me to help him take your mother, and I agreed because they had just told me they told me how much they had always loved each other, and I was pissed off."

Robin couldn't believe what she was hearing, "You thought that it was Ok to take mom away from us because you were angry. Do you know how insane that is? You might not understand or care what they've been through the pain and the loss or how much they need each other, but I do. They needed each other to make themselves whole again. Do you want dad back, is that what this is about?"

"No, I don't. I just hated hearing that he loved her more, loves her more than me."

"So because they love each other, you felt mom should be taking away from dad again. What, because they haven't lost enough time together already?" Robin asked angrily. "They are happy and they deserve that, why shouldn't they get to love each other and be happy? Why should they be torn apart again?"

Holly felt the same as when Robert was yelling at her before she told him where Anna was, "You are his daughter. Robin, I wanted to try and explain to all of you why I did what I did, and tell you I'm truly sorry for my part in all of this." Holly put her head down not sure what else she could say.

Robin looked over when the door opened, her parents both walked in. "Are you really sorry about what you've done?" Anna asked as they came over to Robin.

"Yes, I am Anna. I'm sorry I put your life in danger."

"I can't say I forgive you because I don't, maybe in time I will, but not right now. After hearing everything you said to Robin, I will think about what you said but I just don't know." Robin got up and turned to leave with her parents.

"Robert, can you forgive me?"

He turned and looked at her, thinking about her question, could he forgive her he wondered. "I don't know, Holly. Maybe in time like Anna said, right now I am not ready to forgive you." Then they all left the room together. They didn't say much as they walked into the squad room, Anna and Robert knew Robin was still upset from her conversation with Holly. "Are you going to be Ok, we need to talk to Mac but it can wait if you want to talk," Robert offered.

"I'll be fine, I'm just going to head home. I needed to hear why she did it." Then Robin gave them both hug before leaving, and they went to talk to Mac.

...

The next day Mac was looking around the new office while they waited for Sonny and Jason to get there, "This is a nice place. How much are you guys going to be working?"

"Enough to keep us busy, we'll see what kind of cases come through that door I guess," Anna answered. Then there was a knock and she went to answer it. Sonny and Jason followed her back into the office where Mac and Robert were waiting. After they'd greeted each other they wasted no time getting down to business.

"We were able to find the warehouse that Conners bought shortly after they had destroyed yours. He bought it using the business name Manning enterprises, and Roger Manning is one of Pauly Munro's aliases," Mac explained. "We have the address and Robert and Anna have already been there to some do recon."

"What we found were few places to hide and several places to lay in wait to shoot people as they enter the main area in the warehouse." Robert went on to explain the plan they had come up with and what Sonny and Jason would have to do once they entered the warehouse. As long as their plan went off like they hoped Sonny and Jason shouldn't be in any danger. Robert told them that they should still come prepared for a shootout. There could always be that one stray person that comes in from an unexpected place and tries to play hero and take them out. Once they were all sure they understood the plan and what was going to happen they left the office again.

Robert and Anna went back to the station with Mac, they wanted to talk to Pauly about who might be in Port Charles that might be with de Salva ad Conners tomorrow. They were waiting in the interrogation room when he was brought in. "Oh, I wasn't expecting to see you two."

"We want to talk to you about your former boss. Well, I assume he's your former boss since he left you behind to take the fall," Robert said as Munro sat down. "We found some interesting information when we started looking into your travel history over the last six month. Why didn't you travel to Charlotte as Roger Manning, was that de Salva's idea?"

Pauly looked at Robert, he was actually impressed they knew about that. "Jonathan made sure I used my own name to travel that time. I'm amazed he hasn't sent in the proof that I was there when Johnston died. I know I'm going to do a lot of time, so I might as well just tell you that Jonathan de Salva sent me there to kill Marvin Johnston. If I'm going down I'm taking him with me he's not getting away with it this time. He didn't want him to talk to some guy that had insisted on talking to him about Grant Putnam, apparently, the guy works for the WSB."

"That man would be Sean Donely and he was there investigating for us, he's part of our team."

"Jonathan said you don't trust the WSB anymore so we didn't have to worry about them helping you. Was he wrong about that too?"

"Until recently that would have been true, but when Sean went there the only reason he had to tell them he works for the WSB was to get in to talk to Johnston. That's not why we're here though," Robert explained, "we want to know who's left here in Port Charles. We want to know how many men are here and would be involved if de Salva was planning to ambush Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan at a warehouse."

"Corinthos wasn't kidding about you all working together." Pauly looked down at his hands for a minute then started talking, "There should be only six men here, unless he's called more in, but then there'd be almost no one left in Miami. So I think there should only be Jonathan, Jim, and six other men."

"OK next question, are any of them a really good shot, could they act as a sniper from the rafters or a mezzanine?" Anna asked.

Again Pauly thought before answering, "No, not that could be trusted not to miss. The men that are here would be more likely to just open fire and hope for the best." It was clear that he knew de Salva was not going to help him in any way and he wanted to make sure they knew what they needed.

Robert and Anna talked to Pauly for quite a while trying to get as much information from him about what to expect tomorrow as they could. When they left they felt like they had a much better idea of what would await them tomorrow.

...

Jonathan had called all his men in Port Charles in for a meeting at the warehouse, they were all going to be involved tomorrow. They were all standing in the big open warehouse space. Besides himself and Jim, there were only six of them. He didn't think any of them would be able to handle this assignment on their own but for what he had planned that didn't matter. He would have really like to have had Pauly here and a part of him was now regretting leaving him behind. With him there Jonathan would have felt more confident in the outcome that he needed tomorrow.

"I'm glad you all got here quickly, tomorrow is our day. We will take out Corinthos and Morgan then Port Charles will be ours and the business will grow. For that to happen I need you all to follow my instructions." They were all listening closely, they all knew failure would mean that they would be the next ones de Salva cut loose. They still couldn't believe he left Pauly behind after getting shot because of that idiot Rick, these men all respected Pauly but feared Jonathan.

"Jim is going to be meeting Corinthos and Morgan here tomorrow, I want all of you up there on the mezzanine," Jonathan said and pointed towards the mezzanine at the back of the room they were in. "From there you should all have a clean shot at them. When it's time you have to move as a team, we can't give them a chance to see where the shots are coming from. You have to understand that Morgan is an incredible shot and we can't give him a chance to open fire."

"So we should aim for Morgan first?" asked one of the men.

"There are six of you, I would hope that you could take them both out at the same time. What's important is that you all start firing at the same time if just one of you opens fire before the others it could ruin everything." Jonathan looked at them when he was sure they understood he continued. "Once they are inside Jim is going to get a phone call and excuse himself, once he is out of sight that's when you make your move."

"So you want us to stay hidden, then once Jim is out of the line of fire we take out the other two. I think we've got it. Can we go up and find out where we can hide but still see what's happening down here."

"If you didn't I'd be disappointed and probably shot one of you," Jonathan answered. Were these men really up to this task he wondered? It's too late now to change anything, this is who he has and really the other men in Miami wouldn't be much better.

After the others had walked away Jim turned to Jonathan, "Where are you going to be when they get here? Do you want Corinthos to see you before he dies?"

"I thought I would but I think it's best if you and I say out of sight during the shooting. I wouldn't want either of us to catch a stray bullet."

Jim smiled, he was glad Jonathan still seemed to want him to stay alive. "If they are due here at noon, when did you want to get here?"

"I think if we get here around 11:30, that should be early enough for me to get out of sight, I'll be in the office furthest down the hall. I want them all here earlier though."

Once the men were happy that they knew where they needed to hide they rejoined Jim and Jonathan. "So we have it all planned out, once we're up there you shouldn't see us at all."

"That's good I want you guys here at no later than 10:30. We have to assume Corinthos is going to be in the area and watching for people coming in here. I'm coming in the back, Jim through the front and when we get here I don't want to see or hear you." They went over the plan once more then after Jonathan was satisfied they knew what had to happen they all left.

...

"We've got an early morning tomorrow we want to meet Mac and the others at eight, we should head up to bed," Robert suggested. He and Anna were sitting together on the loveseat, there was a nice warm fire burning in the fireplace.

"I know but I don't want to move yet." Anna's head was on Robert's shoulder and he held her close.

"Neither do I. How are you doing, I know we haven't talked about your memories in a couple days?"

"They aren't playing in my mind as much now and when they do I just start thinking about something else so that helps. I think the fact we dealt with them quickly and I know Ross is going to pay for what he did is helping me move on. That and the fact I have something to work on, getting our PI office ready to open is keeping my mind busy."

"That's good we can't risk any distractions tomorrow."

"I'll be fine." Then she looked up at him, "I know Sean just left but do you realize that in a little over a month we will have house guests again. Ann will insist that they come here for Christmas, she won't let Sean take that back." Anna's face lit up, "Oh, Robert we finally get to spend Christmas together again."

"I want them here. As much as I'm looking forward to spending it with you, I want to have as much family and friends around us as possible. I am actually looking forward to Christmas," Robert smiled, "you have no idea how odd that seems to me."

"I missed you so much at Christmas. No matter what was going on at some point I would find myself all alone crying, thinking about our house and that one wonderful Christmas. We were so happy, and I felt I would never be that happy again," Anna smiled up at him, "but I was wrong."

"If everything goes as planned tomorrow we can finally put this all behind us. Jonathan de Salva will be behind bars and we won't have to wonder if there's going to be someone else sent after us. Then we can truly enjoy it, you, me, a nice big tree, our family, and friends." Robert then lifted her chin and kissed her softly, "I can't wait."

Anna could picture what Robert was describing and was looking forward to that too, "Only tears of joy this year, I think you should take me to bed. We do need to be up early and I think we still have some things to do tonight."

...

Jonathan de Salva quickly ducked into the back of the warehouse, he had been watching the area for a little while and hadn't noticed anyone, so decided it was safe to go in. Jim should be arriving soon and he wanted to be inside when he got there. As he walked through the large open area he looked up at the mezzanine, trying to see if he could see anyone. Satisfied that they were hidden well enough that they wouldn't be seen he made his way to the office where he would wait for it to be over. Jonathan was a little disappointed that he wouldn't get to look into Corinthos' eyes before he died but if it meant he got Port Charles then he was fine with it.

He was just about to the office door when he heard the main door open and close, he checked the time and knew that would be Jim arriving. He wanted to talk to him before Corinthos and Morgan got there, so he waited in the hall. "Did you talk to the men this morning?" he asked when he saw Jim.

"Yeah, Mandez called when they all met up, just before coming here. I couldn't see them when I came in so they're hidden well."

"Yeah, I couldn't see them either. OK, go do whatever it is that you need to, I'll see you after the shootings done. I'll call about five minutes after they get here, alright."

Jim nodded that he understood then went out to wait for Sonny and Jason, he knows what the plan is but that didn't mean he wasn't worried. He was aware there was still a chance he could get caught in the crossfire. He went back and looked back up at the mezzanine, he still couldn't see the men up there so he hoped Corinthos and Morgan wouldn't see them either. Once they get here he had to remember not to look up there at all. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself then waited.

...

Sonny and Jason had seen Jim go inside, they just had to wait a little longer before going in themselves. "Are we doing the right thing here? I mean should we trust Scorpio's plan?"

"I thought you were past not trusting him. This ends today then we can go back to staying out of each other's way."

Jason looked over at him, "We have to trust that they are going to do their part of this, if not you and I could both end up dead."

"Yes we do, and it a good plan. Besides if Robert was going to double cross us he would want us to face justice not send us to our deaths. You're forgetting one very important thing."

"And what's that?" Jason asked.

"Robin. Scorpio would not purposely send us to our deaths and cause her that kind of pain. He loves her and knows she cares about us."

"You're right. I do trust him, it's just odd actually working with the police."

A look of understanding came to Sonny's face, "It's different, I'll give you that. It's time to get this over with, come on." They turned and walked towards the warehouse. Jim had called Sonny earlier that morning and told them the address and to just walk in when they got there. When they walked in they saw him right away. "Hello Jake, have you been waiting long?"

"I was just making a few phone calls while I waited, besides I think you're right on time." He walked over and shook their hands, "Let's get started, I believe this is the same size as the warehouse space you lost."

They were both looking around, they knew there were men in here waiting to start shooting at them. "What about office space?" Sonny asked.

"There is some, of course, right over here we have one small office that would be used for shipping and receiving. Close to the other entrance, there are three larger offices, one larger then the other two, they are somewhat separated from this part of the warehouse. I'll show you them when we make our way over there."

They walked towards the middle of the open space, right now there wasn't really much there a few shelving units along one wall, and they noticed the mezzanine at the far side. "Was that used for storage before?" Sonny asked.

"I believe it was, if I'm not mistaken that was used to store smaller parts and paperwork." Then Jim's phone rang, "Excuse me for one moment, look around while I take this." Then Jim turned and went back to the small office close to the entrance they had come in.

Sonny and Jason watched him walk away, then they started walking towards the back of the room. They had only taken a few steps when they heard the first shots. Before they could even pull their weapons they had both been hit several times. With their guns in their hands, neither of them had fired a single round, they fell to the floor covered in blood.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Jonathan was sitting at the desk in the large office, he had left the door open so he could hear the door open and close again, he knew Corinthos and Morgan were there now. He waited a few more minutes then called Jim. It rang a few time before he answered, "The shooting should start soon." Jim said when he picked up.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the little office now, I should be safe here"

"Stay there until it's over, I'll meet you out there after it's all done," then Jonathan ended the call.

Just after he hung up he heard the shooting start, he sat back with a smile on his face. If he had known it would be this easy he would have done this a lot sooner. He would need more men, maybe some of Sonny's men would want to work for him now, he thought smugly. They would be out of work and they already knew the city. He sat and listened it didn't take long for the shooting to stop, when it ended he got up to go see the damage, but thought he better wait a minute just to make sure. When he didn't hear anything else Jonathan decided it was safe to go out and see what had happened for himself.

He was at the end of the hallway that leads to the offices and from there he could see the bodies laying on the floor. So far he didn't see Jim maybe he wasn't sure if he should come out yet. He looked up at the mezzanine and saw some movement, he assumed his men were picking up all the spent shell casings before coming down, they knew he would expect them to do that before they left here.

As Jonathan turned to look for Jim by the other office he felt something dig into his back. Unless he was very mistaken there was now a gun pointed at his back, he froze not sure of what was happening Corinthos and Morgan were dead on the floor, had his own men turned on him. "What the hell is the meaning of this?"

"Shut up and put your hands behind your head."

He did what they wanted then whoever was behind him frisked him and took away his two guns. "Did you really think you'd get away with this?"

"Yes, and I still will. You should know there are six armed men that will shot you as soon as one of them can get a clear shot."

"That's not going to happen."

"No, what makes you so sure? If not one of them then my partner will, I won't tell you where he's hidden." Jonathan still felt very smug, whoever was behind him was only one person and wouldn't be alive much longer. Jonathan was then pushed out of the hallway and no shots were fired at either of them.

"Your partner? I didn't think you thought of Jim Conners as your partner. I already killed your partner."

"What, I just talked to him, how did you get in here?"

"I'm responsible for Fred Robson death. I didn't know why I had to do it and I didn't know anything about him, but you felt I should die because of it."

"Scorpio?"

"That's me. Well, look who's coming now." Jonathan looked over and saw Jim walking towards them, his hands were behind his back, and he was walking rather slowly, then Jonathan realized someone was behind him. As he watched them get closer Robert cuffed him, "Your finished de Salva."

"You have nothing to hold me on." Jonathan wonders why his men weren't making a move to save him and Jim. Then he looked up and saw something he couldn't believe, there were cops up on the mezzanine as well. What was going on? How had they gotten up there?

Robert waved up at the officers and one of them waved back. Anna was now beside him, Jim was cuffed as well. When Robert was satisfied these two weren't going anywhere he said, "Alright you two, it's all clear."

Much to Jonathan astonishment Sonny and Jason started to get up, they were covered in blood but they weren't hurt at all. "No, they're dead! What's going on here?" He watched as his men were lead down the stairs all of them were cuffed and being lead by an officer. Another man appeared from behind them, Jonathan recognized him as the police commissioner. "How is this happening?"

"Did you really think we didn't know what you two looked like?" Sonny asked. "I knew it was a set up the second I walked in and saw Jim Conners sitting there pretending to be Jake whoever."

"But they shot you," Jonathan insisted.

"Your men were in custody before you even got here," Mac informed him. "My officers shot off a lot of blanks to make you think your plan was working and Sonny and Jason played along."

"No, that's not possible. We had this all planned out."

"Clearly it is possible, Devane grabbed me during the shooting, I don't even know where she was hiding," Jim said sounding very annoyed.

"You seemed to have forgotten who you were dealing with," Mac said to Jonathan. "Robert and Anna went through this place yesterday morning and had figured out what you were going to try before you even got here. They planted a few bugs so we heard your plan right from your mouth. We knew everything that was going to happen here today. Baker read them their rights then get this lot out of here."

Jason turned to Robert and Anna, "I have to tell you I was a little worried that this was going to end badly, but it went off just like you said it would."

"We have been doing this kind of thing for a while now, and I've heard we're pretty good at what we do," Robert told him with a little grin. "You're right though, there always a chance that something could go wrong, but at least it didn't today."

"Why don't you two go change then come down to the station to give your statements," Mac suggested.

"What to say a bunch of your officers pretended to shoot us?" Sonny asked.

Anna smiled and tried not to laugh, Robert looked at her then said to Sonny, "I think Mac wants you to make a statement about how Conners set this all up." Then he looked back at Anna and they both started to laugh. Not that what Sonny had said was that funny, but it was starting to sink in that this should all finally be over now.

"So will we see you both at the station after?" Mac asked ignoring Robert and Anna.

Sonny smiled, "Yeah we'll be there."

...

Jonathan looked around the room he now found himself in, he was cuffed to the table and waiting for whoever was going to come talk to him. He was now realizing he had been very wrong. Wrong to underestimate Scorpio and Devane and wrong to think by blowing up some buildings Corinthos would roll over and let his city be taken from him. It felt like hours since they had brought him in here. Finally, he heard someone outside, he looked up but couldn't see who was there. When the door opened he was surprised to see Scorpio and Devane walk in. "It took us a while to decide who got the pleasure of talking to you, Jonathan," Robert said as he sat down, "but since it was Anna and myself that you seemed so keen on killing we won."

"You have nothing on me other then I was where a staged shooting happened."

"You keep telling yourself that, we have a recording of you planning that shooting. The cover story of Jonathan de Salva nightclub owner is full of holes now." Robert smiled then continued, "There are some very chatty people here in custody that had lots to tell us about you."

"Scorpio that's going to be their word against mine and I'd like to see any evidence supporting what they've told you."

Anna put a very thick file down on the table, then sat beside Robert, he looked at the file and said, "That's just the highlights of what we have on you."

"We don't have to show you what's in there. While we did our research on you we found out some things about you, you are very arrogant, cruel and short-sighted. You think that your plans will always work the way you want and you never really do your homework, and you've been lucky so far. You look at what the desired outcome is but don't think about the long term, and you can't be bothered to do the research into things," Anna explained. "I'm amazed you've gotten as far as you have, I guess in Miami there's enough business to share."

"I'm a nightclub owner, of course, there's lots of business in Miami," Jonathan insisted.

"Why are you so ashamed of who your father was?" Anna asked changing directions.

Jonathan glared at her, "I'm not ashamed of him."

"Oh really, then why would you leave him out of your personal bio?" Anna gave him a knowing look. "I can understand not wanting people to know that he was a DVX agent that was serving, what was it 25 years in prison. That might worry potential business associates, but maybe it was that you wanted to hide the fact you were almost a DVX agent."

"Of course you would know all of that since you tracked my father down like a dog then sent him to prison on some trumped up charges to waste away." There was anger in his voice now.

Anna smiled smugly, "Like I said you don't do your research. Even once we had your father's name it still took us a while to find the connection to me. If Sean hadn't been there we might not have either, you must know who Sean Donely is. If not maybe you should have looked up other WSB agent connected to us, then Rodney would have know who he was when Sean started talking to him at Jake's when he first came here. Your laziness is astonishing. Do you want know what I know about Ronald de Salva? That when Cesar Faison wanted me to join the DVX instead of killing your father like he wanted, Faison told me where I could find him so I could arrest him. I know you know that name Cesar Faison, he was almost your boss, till your father crossed him and dashed any hopes of you or Marvin Johnston had of joining the DVX.

"Where are you getting this stuff from?" Jonathan asked.

"It's call research, it's call investigation. You see unlike you, we aren't lazy," Robert told him. "We like to know what we're facing. We know that you are heartless when it comes to other people, that you don't care what happens to them when they are no longer useful to you. You think it's easiest to kill them, then you don't have to worry about what they might say. That reputation is part of the reason everyone seems so willing to talk to us. They know they're going down but they want to make sure you go with them."

"There is no way you can prove any of what you're saying. I'm a business owner, I can't control what happens to a person that might have worked for me at some point in their life."

"Just like you can't control the people you hire to kill people, you must have been furious when Blaine left without killing Jason Morgan. One little phone call and he will never return here for another job. He won't cross me."

Jonathan studied Robert's face, something told him Scorpio wasn't lying about being behind Blaine leaving. "Where are you getting this information you say you have on me? That folder is probably just a bunch of old papers"

"We had some help getting all of the information we now have. We just happened to have friends that have been watching you for a very long time and knew all about you and your illegal activities," Robert said with a cocky grin. "Since that's where we got our training they know how to investigate as well."

"You don't trust the WSB anymore Scorpio, I do know that much," Jonathan shot back.

Robert and Anna both put their new WSB credentials on the table, "Are you sure about that?" Robert asked, with a smug grin.

A look of dread washed across his face, he could only imagine what kind of things the WSB would know about him. "I want a lawyer."

"Yeah, we were waiting for that," Robert admitted. "There is one more person that wants to talk to you and there'll be no need for a lawyer during this conversation." The door opened again and Lisa de Salva walked in. Robert and Anna got up and walked over to the door but didn't leave the room.

Jonathan stared at her in disbelieve, "Even you're against me? My own wife?"

"Your wife, now that's a joke! Do you actually still consider me that? Husbands and wives spend time together, they actually talk to each other. When was the last time you talked to me, do you even remember?" Lisa paused but he said nothing. "It was before I left Miami for the concert when you dismissed me like an annoying employ you were tired of looking at. I don't know when you stopped loving me but you have not been my husband for over a year."

"I was busy, I had important things on my mind. I do have a business to run."

"Oh, I know all about the important things you'd been planning and your business. How could you lie to me for all these years? I thought I was married to a hard working businessman but it turns out I was sleeping with a heartless killer." Lisa leaned across the table, "You didn't know I overheard some of your meetings, you don't know which people I saw coming and going from our house. I've had lots of fun here going through pictures and telling the commissioner who I've seen. I remember very clearly you threating Devane and Scorpio, swearing that they had to pay." Lisa stood up straight again, "Imagine my surprise when I met them and heard all about who you really are, they've known about you since before I came here before the concert in New York." She saw the look of surprise then smiled, "That's right I came here and never went back to Miami. I'm filing for divorce and I will be testifying against you." Then she turned to Robert and Anna, "Get me out of here I don't even want to look at him anymore." Jonathan stared after them even after the door had closed, how could he have failed so badly?

They lead Lisa back to Mac's office, he was still talking to Jim Conners. "Why don't you come wait in here? They'll be booking Jonathan soon and in here you won't have to see him when they lead him out," Anna suggested.

"Yeah, thank you, I have no interest in talking to him again." Lisa wrapped her arms around herself then asked, "Is there really enough evidence to put him away?"

"Yes, not only about what he was doing here but we were able to get information from the WSB about him and they've been aware of his activities for quite some time and he will be facing many different charges," Anna explained.

Lisa breathed a sigh of relief, ever since she had found out her suspicions had been right about Jonathan she had been questioning how she could have fallen in love and married a man she truly knew nothing about. "I'm actually a little afraid to find out everything that he's done. I feel like I don't even know him."

"You only knew the man he wanted you to know, for most people to know, you helped him seem more normal," Anna said trying to be supportive. "In his own way, he may have loved you but I think his business would have always come first."

"I know it did for the last two years at least. I was just too blind to see what was really going on. I'll be glad if I can help put him away and stop him from hurting anyone else." Lisa continued to talk about how hurt she now felt, and Anna listened giving her a chance to get it all out. Robert made a few phone calls while they waited for Mac.

Mac walked in shaking his head, "Jonathan de Salva is not a popular man, Jim Conners was just singing about everything they've been up too as well." Then he looked up, "Oh, sorry Lisa, I didn't know you were still here."

"That's all right Mac, he's not my favorite person either. I didn't want to see him again after I confronted him so we came in here, then I started talking and Anna's been nice enough to listen to me." Mac went and gave her a hug. Robert and Anna looked at each other wondering if there was anything going on with them.

"Don't worry, he'll be in jail for a very long time," Robert told her happy that this would all soon be behind them.

"Sonny and Jason have given their statements, add Conners to Munro, and Holly who have already talked, even a couple of the other guys wanted to try and cut a deal," Mac told them. "Now I can relax for a little while before I have to go talk to the press."

"I don't miss that at all," Anna said, "even when it's good news there still had to that one reporter that needed to be nasty."

Mac called in an officer to take Lisa back to the safe house, even though they were fairly confident they had all of de Salva's men they didn't want to take any chances with her life. He had a mountain of paperwork to deal with so Anna and Robert left as well. Anna's phone rang as they were leaving, it was Robin, "Hi mom I just talked to Patrick and we are taking you and dad out to celebrate tonight."

"Oh really? We were just going to stay in."

"No that's not happening, I'm way too excited. Mom, I'll just call dad if you say no and he'll agree."

Anna looked over at Robert, they had agreed that they just wanted to go home but she knew he wouldn't say no to Robin if she asked him. "You know that's not fair," she said with a little laugh. "Where are we going and what time do you want us there?"

"Well pick you up at seven, and we're making a night of it, dinner, dancing, who knows what else."

Anna hung up as they got to the car, "Robin still know her daddy will do anything she wants."

"Oh really, what makes you say that," Robert asked with a little smile, he knew it was true too.

"We're going out with her and Patrick tonight, because if I didn't agree she was just going to call you because she knew you would say yes."

"As long as we get a little time to relax before going out I'm fine with that. We're taking the rest of the year off anyway."

"Are we?" Anna smiled.

"Yes. We are going to have a house full for Christmas, once we have the PI office ready we can open it in the new year, and there's that trip to Italy."

Anna smiled over at him, "I love it, the DA shouldn't need us until Jonathan's trial starts so we should leave for Italy soon, then we'd be back before Ann is on Christmas break. As for the office, it wouldn't take that much more work to get it ready to open so that can wait till we get back."

"I'll talk to Mac and make sure he doesn't need us for anything, then we are running away together."

...

Robert and Anna had just finished getting ready when they heard the doorbell, Anna looked at the time, "They're a little early," then she went and answered it. When she opened it she was surprised to see Frisco standing there. "Why hello." Anna gave him a hug, "What are you doing here? I mean come in."

"Thank you, is Robert home as well? I have some information that you'll both be interested in." Then Frisco followed her into the living room.

"You don't look much like our daughter. Hi Frisco, what brings you here?"

"I was just telling Anna I have some information for you both."

"Is it just you or did Felicia come too?" Anna asked.

"Just me, this is a business trip. Am I interrupting something, it looks like you're ready to go somewhere?"

"Robin and her boyfriend, Patrick, are taking us out tonight. We arrested Jonathan de Salva and all the members of his organization that were in Port Charles earlier today," then the doorbell rang again. "So they are taking us to celebrate," Robert explained.

"That should be Robin this time, excuse me." Anna went and answered the door again. "Oh good it is you, come in you'll want to see whose here."

"OK," Robin and Patrick followed Anna in, then she saw Frisco. "Are you kidding me? What are you doing here?" Robin rushed over and gave him a big hug, "Mom didn't say you were going to be here tonight."

"That's because they didn't know. The WSB has found out a lot since they stopped in for a visit, and I came here to tell them about what that is," Frisco explained.

"Dad told me about that, how mom has remembered more about the time she was away from us, about what was done to her." Robin thought for a moment, "It's funny, they both want me to know what they've gone through but the other one tells me, I guess it's a little less painful that way."

"It's so you don't see them so emotionally vulnerable, I sat for hours listening to them retell what they'd gone through. I had a hard time hearing it and a harder time seeing them in that kind of pain."

"Um hi, I'm Patrick. Robin may have forgotten I'm here," he interrupted with a smile.

"Oh sorry, right. This is Frisco Jones, Maxie and Georgie's father and my godfather." They shook hands, "and this is Dr. Patrick Drake, my boyfriend." Robin smiled, she loved getting to say that.

"Wait, I thought Sean was your godfather?"

Frisco smiled, "He is too, Robert was moving to Austraila and wanted to make sure there were some trusted friends looking out for his daughter and Anna." Then he turned to Robert and Anna, "I have no problem talking in front of Robin if that's OK with you, but is it alright if Patrick hears what I have to say?"

"You aren't telling us anything confidential I take it. Patrick understands about keeping quiet," Anna assured him.

"It's just some of this is of a personal nature, and I don't know what he's aware of."

Anna looked at Robert then at Robin. "Mom, if it's alright I'd like him with me. I have told him a little about what you both went through."

Robert took Anna hand and looked at Patrick, "Same warning as always, don't repeat anything. This time it is dangerous, I will hurt you if you repeat it."

Robin saw the concerned look on Patrick's face and smiled, she led Patrick over to the loveseat. When they sat down she whispered, "He's protecting mom, don't take it personally."

Frisco sat in a chair across from Robert and Anna and put his briefcase on the coffee table. "There are a few things in here I'll be giving you later, but I think the best place to start is that Ross is in jail. There is a list of the charges against him included in what I'll be giving you. From what we were able to find in his records, Robert your agreement should have ended on January 13th, 1993, that was the first time there is a record of Ross and Agents Jackson and Higgins going in and causing bodily harm to you Anna. I realize know that doesn't change anything but I thought you would want to know that."

"I didn't get my first assignment until January of that year. I should never have had to do any of it, I should have been able to go get Anna and bring her home. She would have gotten the medical treatment she needed and we would have been here for Robin," Robert said bitterly. "Knowing that doesn't make it better."

Frisco looked at him, "Sorry Robert you're right."

"So you have names for the other two men now, Jackson and Higgins. Which one of them smokes?" Anna asked.

"Higgins, why?"

"He's the one that gave me this," Anna moved her hair and showed Frisco the scar on her neck. "That man would be dead if Robert had known who he was."

Frisco could feel their anger and bitterness and was glad he had insisted on coming to talk to them himself. "This should make you feel better than Robert. You've put Higgins in the hospital twice already. Once when he was threatening Robin's health and before that, you put both of them in the hospital after you saw one of those videos. They were both still active agents that worked mostly with Ross, they have both been arrested as well. There were a lot of photos and ten videos that were found, and their faces could be seen in some of them." Frisco then pulled out two photos and slid them towards Anna and Robert. Anna gasped and Robert took her hand, they both recognized the men in the photos."

Anna pointed at Higgins, "This man is a sick fuck, I want to be at his trial. He will see me as the real Anna Devane, not that poor confused woman he tortured."

"Of course," Frisco agreed. "The trials won't be until early next year, the WSB wants time to build the strongest case against the three of them that they can. Would you want to be at the other trials, either of you?"

"I do," Robin said. "I will make a victim statement at each one. They kept my parents from me. They tried to break them, and it took mom and dad finding each other again to repair the damage they did to them. I will be there," Robin insisted.

"I want to be there for all three as well," Robert agreed. "Anna?"

"We'll show them they didn't beat us. That no matter what they did, we are a family and we will be together." Robert squeezed her hand and gave her a little smile. Patrick got up and got them all drinks, he wasn't sure he completely understood everything they were talking about but if he needed a drink he knew they would.

"There is something else that we would like your help on Robert. Were you told which assignments were for the WSB and which ones were for Lethal Order?"

"Lethal Order, I don't know what that is. Is that one of the other organizations I was lent out to?"

"There was only one other organization that you did assignments for," Frisco told him looking a little confused. "Do you remember me telling you there was some of us looking into Ross' activities already?" Anna and Robert both nodded, "Good, after his computer and personal phone, were taken from his office, we got a warrant for his personal computer as well and they have all been searched. Ross is the head of Lethal Order, it's a renegade organization that kills people they feel are escaping justice. Ross used you as one of their hitmen with no approval from the WSB. We are now gathering information on them and they will be stopped." Frisco took a long sip of his drink, then asked, "Robert how did you know you were getting assignments that weren't from the WSB?"

"The WSB does not like collateral damage, I would be given a target and tasked with finding a way to take only the target out. Then there were assignments that were expected to be finished as fast as possible, get in, get out don't worry if innocent lives were taken, just get the job done." Robert put his head down, "Ross was behind all of those wasn't he?" Anna leaned over and whispered something in his ear, then kissed his cheek, she could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Yes Robert, he was."

Anna looked up at Frisco, he could see the pain in her eyes. "Those were the ones that were the hardest for him. You should talk to Sean about the shape Robert was in when he first found him."

Frisco made a note of that, then pulled a folder out of his briefcase. "This should change the tone of the evening I think. This is the list of charges so far against Ross. Once the investigation into Lethal Order is complete he will be facing a lot more. Robin, it's good that you're here because I have one of these for you as well." Frisco then handed them each an envelope, "Sorry Patrick none for you." Frisco flashed him a quick smile. "Sean did tell us about the money he tracked down for you. That was never part of the agreement either, you were working for WSB and should have been paid the entire time like any other agent. There is a cheque for each of you in those, call it compensation for all of your suffering, Director McGonagall insists that you accept them. Robin, you'll notice there is also a note in yours as well."

She opened it and didn't even look at the cheque, she pulled out the note and read it out loud, "Dear Robin Scorpio. There is no way we can give you back the time you lost with your parents, or change any of the things that happened to the three of you during that time. I understand that there is a special cause close to your heart and the WSB has made a donation to the Stone Cates Memorial Aids Wing at General Hospital for the amount of two million dollars. Your parents being there during that time of your life may not have changed anything, but you should have had them there for support. I deeply regret any part the WSB had in keeping your family separated. Sincerely Thomas McGonagall." Robin looked up at Frisco, "Is this true."

"You can ask Alan yourself, he received the cheque earlier today."

Robert and Anna both looked at their cheques, "I think we should have bought a bigger house," Anna said with a smile.

"I think we'll just buy the office instead of renting it," Robert smiled back. "I guess it's official we don't have to work, we will so we stay busy but that's different."

"I don't even want to look at mine, I might just put it away. Have some security, if anything ever happens it will be there if I need it."

Patrick put his arm around her, he was proud of how she was handling everything. "So the WSB is admitting they were responsible for destroying this family fifteen years ago, is that right?" Patrick asked.

"They are admitting they were the reason Anna and Robert were in that explosion in 1992. That they then endangered them both again by putting them in the hands of a man that clearly despised them both and didn't care what happened to them. Robert signed an agreement to lift the black box orders against Anna and himself, he held up his part of that agreement. The WSB did not, by letting Ross endanger Anna's life and not providing her medical treatment and by him sending Robert on unapproved missions. The former director is being investigated to see if he was aware of Ross' actions, but so far we haven't found any proof that he knew. There is no way to change what happened, but they are trying to prove they are sorry for everything that was lost."

"Do they really think giving them a bunch of money can fix that?"

"Patrick, the WSB knows they can't change what happened, that they can't fix the mistakes that were made. That's not why the director wanted to give them that money. I believe there are a few things that you and Robin are not aware of what happened to cause great suffering long after everything that they went through. As a teen Robin should have had her parents there for support, she should have had her mom there for guidance but she was denied that."

"Because of the WSB," Patrick shot back. Robin saw the look on her mom's face and touched Patrick's arm, he looked at her and she shook her head telling him to stop.

"There are somethings they don't want to talk about, that they never wanted anyone else to know, I think they had to tell the WSB but I will not let you force it to come out, Patrick," Robin told him. "It's their pain to share, not ours let it go." As she spoke something clicked and she realized there was only one thing it could be. She looked up at her parents and inhaled sharply. Without saying a word she got up and went to them already crying. "Mom?" Robin sat beside Anna and hugged her.

"It would have been so wonderful," Anna said through her own tears. Robert wrapped his arms around them both.

Frisco looked up at Patrick and shook his head, silently telling him not to push it. He got up and went and poured himself another drink, Patrick came over and joined him. "I get that you're looking out for her but don't push. Robin may not tell you what she just realized and that's because it's not hers to tell. I think I could like you, don't give me a reason not to." Patrick was used to the warnings about hurting Robin, but this one felt more of a threat about hurting any of them. It surprised him how protective all of their friends seemed to be of them, first Sean now Frisco, they all looked out for them. He realized it made sense since they knew what they had already been through and smiled, he was glad Robin had these people in her life.

"I won't ask. They have a way of communicating without really saying much at all, I understand why now. If it's understood, it doesn't need to be said out loud, then no one can learn your secrets by mistake."

"It's all part of them protecting themselves. You'll have to accept that Robin will hold things very close to her chest. She's not shutting you out, and she'll most likely tell you, just give her the time to tell you on her own." Frisco and Patrick talked for a while longer giving them the time they needed.

They didn't say out loud what Robin had just realized, Robert held them while they cried in each other's arms. Finally, Robin asked, "Did you know?"

"Not tell after I was his prisoner." Anna looked into Robin's eyes, "I'm glad you know now but let's not talk about it anymore tonight. We were going out to celebrate and I still want to do that. Another time maybe, but not tonight." Robin smiled, that was fine with her, Anna was right this should be a happy night.

Once Robert was sure they were OK he asked Frisco, "Is there anything else you wanted to tells us? We were going to go out for dinner, would you want to join us?" Robert asked.

"I actually have to get back to Washington tonight, but I'll be in touch."

They said their goodbyes and told him to say hi to Felicia and to give her hugs from them all then Frisco left. After he was gone they left for the Metro Court, Robin had almost forgotten that they had wanted to tell her parents something but it could wait a little longer. On the ride over to the restaurant, she got the feeling Anna might have something she wanted to talk about as well. Once they were seated and all had drinks Anna cleared her throat then said, "For my birthday I was given a trip to Italy," she smiled and looked over at Robert. "It's a month long trip, so to make sure we're back in time for Christmas we're leaving tomorrow afternoon."

"What? That's wonderful. Please tell me you're going to San Remo, you have to." Robin was so excited for them she wanted to scream.

"You mean go back there almost thirty years after the first time we were there and just happened to get married? Of course, we are." Anna beamed with happiness, "Your dad bought the tickets but I get to plan what we do on the trip." Anna then told them a few of the things she wanted to do while they were there. By the time their meal came their cheeks were sore from smiling. It felt so good to be excited about something, and not having to worry about when the next bad thing was going to happen.

They had just finished eating when Robin decided it was time to tell her parents their news, "So as you know Patrick goes for his six month test at the beginning of January. I was worried that as soon as he got his test results back and it was negative he'd want to go back to his old ways."

"I don't, I swear. Robin and I have finally admitted that we love each other and want to see where this takes us," Patrick added.

Robin took his hand, "I didn't even want him to say the words, I was so scared it would ruin everything, but once he had I said it back before I knew what I was saying."

Robert and Anna smiled at them both, "Gee you make it sound so romantic," Robert joked.

"Well how about this, I have spent a lot of time thinking about what I want. I have never met anyone like Robin before, and over these past months I have learned something very important." Patrick looked at Robin then back at Robert and Anna, "We never know what's going to happen to us, but there are some things that we can't let pass us by. I have watched you two fight with each other, fight for each other and do everything in your power to protect each other. I want that kind of love and I think Robin and I can have that."

"It might not be the most traditional order of doing things, but the woman that was subletting my apartment to has to move out so I am going to move back in there and Patrick is going to move in with me. We spend most nights together anyway and this way he can move out of the Metro Court."

Anna smiled and Robert gave them his protective dad look, then slowly smiled as well. "We've known how you fell about each other for a while now. I'm glad you aren't denying your feelings anymore," Anna told them.

"Who knew you two would be the reason we want to take this chance," Robin smiled at her parents.

"I've spent a lot of time watching the three of you," Patrick admitted. "The one thing that was always very clear was that you all love each other. When Robin told me she always came before your fights I thought she was kidding until I saw it. You both, without saying a word, went to her and help her deal with Sean's confession. You were just there for her, it was beautiful to see that. Robert when you were in the hospital, Robin knew when Anna needed to be alone with you and when she needed someone there to hold her hand. I've gotten to see you two share private memories that clearly mean so much, but no one else needs to know about. I would come away from these different situations knowing that was what I wanted."

Robert and Anna were both smiling, "Patty Cake I'm going to tell you something that took me way too long to figure out. Tell each other the truth, trust each other, and don't keep secret. It should be easier for you two, given you're doctors, not spies."

"That is very good advice," Anna agreed with a smile.

As they got up to leave, they notice Mac walk in with Lisa. Mac came over and handed something to Robert then asked, "Are you enjoying your evening?"

"Yes it sounds like we're heading to the Haunted Star for a while then we have to call it a night, Robert and I still have to pack in the morning."

"If I don't see you tomorrow enjoy your trip, and bring me something nice for Christmas." Then Anna and Robert both gave him a hug, then told him and Lisa to enjoy their evening before they left.

"What did Uncle Mac give you, dad?" Robin asked when they got on the elevator.

"Just a little something that should be put back where it belongs." Robert moved behind Anna, "Lift up your hair Luv." Anna did as he asked and smiled as she felt the familiar weight of her neckless as he put it back on her. "It wasn't going to be used as evidence so I asked Mac to get the chain fixed for me, I'm glad he showed up when he did." Robert kissed her neck then put his arms around her.

Anna reached up and touched the pendant, "I love this neckless, and I am so happy I have it back."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Their trip had been amazing they'd spent most of their time in Italy but had gone to France for a few day as well. Not once had either of them worried about if someone was looking for them, they just enjoyed their time there. They did the tourist thing for a little while but had spent most of their time in a little bed and breakfast just outside of San Remo. When they got back the night before they went and surprised Robin at work, they didn't get to visit long because she was working the night shift so she was going to come over tomorrow tonight. Right now they wanted to go down to the police station and find out what had happened with the de Salva case.

"Would you look at the two of you. The next time I take down a crime family I want to take a month long holiday in Italy," Clayton said when he saw Robert and Anna enter the squad room. "You both look happy, but you just couldn't stay away from this place, could you? Had to come see me right?"

"We missed you that much Clayton, we just couldn't wait to come see you," Robert told him with a big smile.

He laughed, "Yeah like I'd believe that. You just want to find out what's been going on with Jonathan de Salva's case."

"Yes we do, then we can enjoy the holidays," Anna admitted. "Is Mac in his office?" Clayton said he was so they made their way there saying hi to other offices as they went. They knocked on Mac's door and went in when he called out. "Hello to my second favorite Scorpio brother."

Mac looked up and smiled, "I'll take what I can get. Hi, when did you get back?" He got up and hugged them "How was the trip?"

"We got back last night, and the trip was amazing, but we'll tell you about that later. Right now we want to know what's been going on with Jonathan de Salva, so we can start to enjoy the holidays with family and friends, Sean, Tiffany, and Ann will be here tomorrow," Robert explained.

"Well de Salva is now awaiting trial, the DA feels there is a very strong case against him. His court date I believe is the 7th of January," he said as he went and sat back down. "Then he will be sent to Miami to face charges there as well. There were several cases that had gone unsolved that de Salva is now facing charges on. Pauly Munro has already pleaded guilty and will serve twenty years. He spent a day with the assistant DA telling him everything he knew, or he would have had a much longer sentence."

"That's good, what about Jim Conners?" Anna asked they had sat down across from Mac.

"Oh he had a lot to say as well, he didn't do as much dirty work as Munro did so he's looking at 10-15 years in prison, depending on how the judge feels. He'll be in court later today actually." Then Mac smiled, "He was so angry about the fact de Salva insisted on going after the two of you, he was adamant that was not what they had originally planned. He swore that was a personal vendetta and when he tried to convince de Salva you two weren't the ones he should be going after, that was when they started fighting with each other. That first day I talked to him, Conners was so pissed off, he kept saying if he would have just left Scorpio and Devane alone."

"At least one of them has a brain," Robert said then looked at Anna. "I doubt we would have gotten involved if Putnam hadn't been brought here. You would have been dealing with a nasty turf war but I think we would have stayed out of it." Anna nodded in agreement.

"What about de Salva's other men?" she asked.

"Most of them have been extradited back to Miami, there's a long list of charges they are being brought up on. The ones that were involved in that shootout at the Harborview Towers are awaiting trial here then they'll be extradited to face more charges in Miami." Robert sat back in his chair, pleased with how it was all going to turn out.

"What about Grant Putnam?" Anna asked she hated the thought of him still being in Port Charles.

"He has been sent back to Ravinview," Mac told her. "He will spend the rest of his life either there or in another institution. His case is being reviewed, and it is clear that he cannot be released ever. He did talk about why he was here in Port Charles, and what he had done. When he's on his medication he knows he shouldn't want to hurt either of you, but he said it didn't change the fact he still wants to."

A chill went through Anna, he is a very sick man. "Will the fact that de Salva used a mentally ill man to do his dirty work be brought up during his trial. That just shows how little he cares about other people, Putnam could have continued to live his life as it was. Now he'll have new restrictions and may even be moved to a more secure facility, because of de Salva." Anna was a little surprised to find that a small part of her felt sorry for Putnam.

"Yes, the DA is aware of how he was using Putnam against you and that will be presented during the trial."

Anna then looked at Robert, "Well I guess there's only one person that was involved that you haven't told us about." Anna had accepted that Holly was unlikely to get any jail time, the fact she had helped shut down not one but three sites that were used by criminals to facilitate crimes had ensured her freedom. The information found on those sites had lead to several arrests as well. "Please tell me at least that she isn't here."

"No, she's not. When she was released she left the country, as far as I know, she went to London to lay low in case anyone finds out what she did," Mac told her. Anna breathed a sigh of relief if she never saw Holly again that would be fine with her.

Robert squeezed her hand, "It's all falling into place then. Do we need to be in court today?"

"No Conners is pleading guilty as well so it should be a fairly straightforward sentencing."

"OK, we should let you get back to work, I'm sure you still have to be there. Besides we have some things to take care of ourselves. We have to get ready for some guests and Christmas"

As they got up to leave, "I still want to hear about your trip."

"You will," Anna smiled at him as she turned to leave.

"You still have to come over on the 23rd remember, the early Christmas party, it can wait till then." Then Robert followed Anna out of Mac's office.

...

After they had left Mac's office Robert and Anna realized they had a lot to do if they were going to have their house ready to host any type of Christmas celebrations. They need decorations and food and of course a tree. They had bought a few things on their trip and brought back a few other things, but still needed quite a lot. They spent the rest of the day getting everything they needed and then getting the house decorated.

It was quite late when they had finally finished everything but they didn't care, Robert got them both a glass of wine, then they sat in front of the fire. "The last time I decorated for Christmas was with you, fifteen years ago," Robert admitted.

"You really wouldn't do anything for Christmas?" Anna asked.

"You mean besides get drunk?" he said, then realized there was bitterness in his voice. "Sorry. No, I'd try to ignore that it was even that time of the year. All I would think about was being home with you and Robin and I knew that it wasn't going to happen. It just made me miss you more, so I would pretend it wasn't Christmas instead."

"Well we aren't living in limbo any longer and this is going to be a great Christmas. We're together, Robin is happy, she's got Patrick. Our best friends are going to be here tomorrow and there are so many friends and family that are going to be around us this year. Just look at all of this, it's perfect." Anna snuggled in a little closer. They looked at their living room happily, the decorations made it seem so wonderful. The tree was up but they were going to wait to decorate it with Robin.

Sitting by the fire looking around their living room, Robert realized he wasn't bitter about the missed holidays, he was just really excited about this one. Anna was right, this Christmas was going to be wonderful. When Robert noticed Anna was starting to fall asleep they went up to bed. It was going to be another busy day tomorrow with the Donely's were arriving at noon.

...

Mac was running late and when he and Lisa got to Robert and Anna's he could hear the laughter coming from inside, he was sure they were the last one there. He had been spending a lot of time with Lisa, she was going to her parents tomorrow but he didn't want her to be alone tonight. He was already smiling when he knocked on the door. It flew open, "Merry Christmas, get in here you're late," Sean said as he all but pulled Mac inside, Lisa followed them inside and started to smile as well. There was still two days until Christmas but they were all ready to start celebrating.

As Mac looked around he knew he was right and they had been the last ones to get there, both his girls were there talking to Robin and Ann. Patrick was talking to Anna and Tiffany and Robert was already walking towards him. "It's about time little brother before you say anything there is one very important rule that everyone else here has already agreed to and that it no one talks about work tonight, at all."

Mac smiled, "I think that is the best rule ever and I can totally live with that."

"Hi Lisa, I'm glad you're here," Robert said then they turned and walked into the living room. "Alright everyone is here now so girls you can start decorating the tree and anyone else that wants to help feel free," Robert said with a big smile, then he offered Mac and Lisa drinks. Robin and Maxie both grabbed a box of decorations, Ann and Georgie followed them over to the tree.

Anna picked up a package and went over to the tree as well. When Robin turned she handed her the package, "Here are a few decorations we brought back from Italy. We spent some time with Filomena's family and they sent these back with us, there's another package for your tree as well."

A tear came to her eye when she opened it and saw the beautiful ornaments inside, "These are old, were these hers?"

Anna wiped the tear away, smiled and nodded, "This one was labeled Anna and Roberto, and yours says, Bambino Robin. I don't even know when she put these away for us but they said it was on one of her visits home. She always believed Robert and I should be together so it could have been anytime really."

"I always loved hearing the story of her finding you and dad on the beach and leading you to your wedding." Robin smiled thinking of the woman who had raised her as a grandchild from the time she was a baby until she found out who her parents were and still stayed with them after. Robin always missed Filomena at Christmas but now she would always have a little part of her.

Everyone came and put at least one decoration on the tree, they were all in high spirits and enjoying being together. Once the tree was done, Robert got everyone's attention. "I want to thank all of you for being here tonight, it means a lot to have you all here with us. I can't start to explain how happy I am, and how wonderful it is to be celebrating Christmas with all of you. It has been far too long since I've wanted to be a part of anything like this. In '92 I only wanted one thing for Christmas and I have wanted that same thing every year since. I finally have it this year." Anna took Robin's hand lead her over to Robert. "I just wanted to come home to these two amazing women. Now with all of you here to share this with us, I couldn't feel any more blessed. I love you all and Merry Christmas." They all raised their glasses with him, everyone saying cheers and Merry Christmas.

Robin put down her glass and took Robert's hand, she was still holding Anna's in her other hand, "Every Christmas I took time to remember the last one we spent together, I never thought we'd get another one together. Dad, you're right this is the best gift ever, just having you both back."

"Like I already told Robert, there will be no sad tears this year, only tears of joy. You two are all I need. I love you both so much." Robert pulled them both into a big hug, they all had tears in their eyes cause they were so happy. They were together and that was all that mattered.

"Are you done with the mushy stuff for a while Robert?" Tiffany asked as they let each other go. She smiled over at them, "I've been here for a day and a half and you two have hardly told us anything about your trip, I need details."

"Not until I get a hug from you too Ms. Hill." Robert smiled and gave her a big hug as well. "I'm so happy that you guys are here." Then they walked over and sat on the couch, "If you want to hear about the trip we'll tell you, Robin there are a few pictures we thought you might get a kick out of."

Mac Lisa Sean and Patrick didn't seem as interested in hearing about their trip as the others, so they went and got another drink and started talking amongst themselves. Anna started by telling them about some of the places they had gone, a few were places they had been the first time they were there, others this had been their first time there. Then she told them about staying at the little Bed and Breakfast and getting to visit with some Soltinis. Robin said she actually remembered a few of the names Anna mentioned from her time there when she went with Filomena as a child. "And they remember you," Anna told her. "It was so odd walking into a home in Italy and seeing a picture of three little girls and realizing you were one of those girls."

Robert leaned forward to turn on the laptop. "These are just some of the pictures we took, there's a few from while we wandered and a few in San Remo, I think there might even be a video," Robert said then smiled at Anna. Robin and Tiffany were already sitting on the couch with them, so Ann Maxie and Georgie all moved closer so they could see as well.

Robin clicked through the pictures, Anna told them what they were, or who the people in them were. "Is that who I think it is?" A picture of Anna Kate and a young man had come up on the screen.

"Yes that's King, we met them in Paris, we were only there for that one day to see them," Anna told her. The next picture was of Robert and King they were both smiling happily, "He's not that annoying kid he once was," Anna assured Robin, "he's a graphic designer now and seem to be doing very well for himself, Kate is very proud of him."

Robin kept clicking through the pictures, then she saw one that made her gasp, "That's the fountain, Filomena took me there."

"Oh, this is some real Robert and Anna history then," Tiffany said with a smile.

"Wait, what do you mean?" asked Ann.

"That is where my mom and dad got married when your dad was their boss and they all worked for the WSB." The next thing that came on was the video, it started at the fountain as well, whoever was taking the video started to pan around showing the scenery. "Oh there's dad, where are you, mom?" Robert was standing by the fountain, he was wearing a dark suit without a tie, he looked shape but casual.

Robert and Anna smiled, "You'll see me soon." Then Anna came walking toward the fountain walking with two other women in front of her, "That's Filomena's great-nieces Abriana and Dahna, they were the girls in the picture with as kids."

"I love that dress you look amazing in it," Tiffany said. Then her jaw dropped some and she looked at Robin right beside her who had a similar look on her face. "Oh! really?"

"You didn't?" Robin looked at her parents, but she couldn't read their expressions, they still had the same smiles as before. "Um, you guys might want to come see this." Mac and Sean looked at each other then wondered over, Patrick and Lisa followed not knowing what was going on.

They were all watching the video now, Anna had joined Robert by the fountain edge. They smiled at each other then took each other's hands. Tiffany and Robin both let out a little squeal of excitement and grabbed each other's hands. They all watched in silence as Robert and Anna exchanged their vows. No one had noticed Robert take something out of his pocket, and put it on. When the video ended Robin turned to her parents, a huge smile on her face. "You're married! Congratulations. Then she hugged them, "When was this?"

"That was on the 10th of December," Robert told her.

"Hey you weren't wearing that before," Robin insisted when she noticed his wedding ring.

"No he wasn't, but I've had mine on all night and no one noticed. I figured the engagement ring would distract anyone from seeing it," Anna said with a smile.

They all stood up and congratulated and hugged them. When that was done Tiffany looked at them, "So was this part of the plan when you went to Italy?"

"No, once we were there we got talking and just knew we wanted to get married there," Anna admitted. "The first time we were madly in love and got married because it felt like the right thing to do, but we knew almost nothing about each other. This time I can honestly say we know each other better than anyone else. After spending about a week there it just felt right, we were already engaged and we still love each other madly so."

"There's no denying that you two love each other, and I think it's wonderful you got married there again, where it began," Sean said. "I think that will erase at least some the mistakes that other people made that cost you both so much."

Anna gave him another hug, she understood what he meant. "Oh come on Sean," she reached up and touched his face, saying so much more with her eyes, then she said out loud, "you know it began that first day in your office." He smiled back understanding they don't blame him and that he had to let it go.

"If it wasn't part of the plan then how did you arrange it?" Robin asked.

"Filomena's family was so helpful. They helped us find someone to marry us and then had it filmed so we could share it with all of you when we got back," Robert answered. "We said we'd get married when it was right for us and like the first time we just knew it was right."

"Well now, this really is a party. Here's to Mr. and Mrs. Scorpio, for the third time." toasted Sean, they all raised their glasses.

"It's still Devane," Anna told them, then she looked at Robert, "Devane-Scorpio."

Robert did a little fist pump, "Yes. She's been keeping me waiting to tell me what she'd decided."

"Is that how you got to be first for the PI office?" Robin jokingly asked. They both smiled and told them it was.

Mac popped a bottle of champagne, "There's going to be a few hangovers at the GH Christmas party tomorrow but it'll be worth it," he said and they all cheered. They celebrated well into the night, happy to be together and safe.

The End


End file.
